Mine
by kilera
Summary: Sookie's little sister has returned, but to what and who has noticed her there...
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the flowers in our recently refurbished garden perfumed the air as my sister Sookie and I sunbathed on an oversized blanket in front of our Gran's house. We had worked all morning and most of the afternoon on that garden to make it look as good as when Gran took care of it. We planted it full of the blooming colors of the South. She would have been proud. I only wish she could have seen it while she was alive. Working on her garden made us feel connected to her once again.

Gran, I missed her so much. I had been away for the last two years trying to find something, don't know what, but just that something that gives you a little piece of happiness, something _different_. As soon as I turned 18, Jessalyn (my best friend) and I decided that we were going to hit the road and experience life away from the little po-dunk town that is Bon Temps. The smallness of our town made me feel safe, but it was also stifling at times as well. Everyone knew everyone's business. So, right after graduation, Jess and I took what little money we had to buy a clunker of a car and went whichever way the wind blew. I loved that car, Ole Yeller. We called the car that because, well, it was old and yellow and should probably have been put down a long time ago. As horrible as the car looked, it ran surprising well. So, driving onward we took any job that we could find to make enough to live on. We sang and played piano at a dueling piano's place in New Orleans, worked on a horse farm in Dallas, took visitors on burro rides in the Grand Canyon, etc… always trying something new, something _different_. I know it sounds weird, but each experience taught us a little more about ourselves and that we could handle just about anything thrown our way, and most importantly, to think on our feet, fast.

As you know, all good things eventually come to an end. Our journey ended when Jessalyn met the guy of her dreams while we were working at Disneyland in California (go figure). He literally was playing Prince Charming and she was Cinderella. (Yes, go ahead and insert your finger in your mouth to gag, lord knows I did when she told me how she met him. While she was flirting with the Prince, I was stuck flipping burgers in one of the hotter than heck kitchens at the theme park sweating my butt off). Owen really was a nice guy though (and darn if he wasn't handsome as all get out, guess he'd have to be to play Charming), even bought a plane ticket back to Louisiana for me. Man, Jessalyn had him wrapped around her finger, although she did keep Ole Yeller (I still miss that car.) and owed me. But oh well, they were in love, so who was I to argue about our great escape coming to an end. I didn't necessarily want to go back home, but didn't have anywhere else to go to neither. Plus, I really was starting to miss my family, and oddly enough, Bon Temps.

In the end, in a morbid sort of way, it was a good thing that I came home when I did as I was able to spend some time with Gran before her death. Unfortunately, about two weeks after my homecoming, my poor beloved Gran was murdered in her kitchen. The same kitchen that us kids grew up smelling, savoring, devouring the most delicious baked goods ever made, baked the only way Gran knew how, with love. Sookie and I were horrified to see her lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood on the checkerboard floor when we came home from grocery shopping that day. I still need to remind myself every now and again that she's gone. And, even though I still call it her home, I guess it really is Sookie's and my home now. Life was never going to be the same, was it?

To make matters worse, it seems that our older brother, Jason, has somehow become the prime suspect in Gran's and a couple other murders. This was by far the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard because as anyone who has ever met my brother Jason knows, while the boy is dumber than a bag of rocks, he is no murderer. But also, he loved Gran just as much as Sookie and I. There was absolutely no reason why my brother would hurt a hair on her head. So, as we lay on the blanket, Sookie and I tried to figure out how we could help our brother. We definitely weren't ones to sit back and do nothing, although the situation was pretty grim. There weren't too many details to go on right now.

"I just don't get it Sookie… I mean I know Jason had 'relations' with the dead girls, but so has half the town. They weren't known for being hard to get. Shoot, if you had a pulse, or didn't, were decent looking and said 'Hello' they were good to go." I said as I sat up to grab a sandwich and lemonade from the picnic basket. Boy, today was a scorcher.

"I know Arabella, but he was the last one to be with them, so that's why the police are looking at him so intently. Not to mention he made that tape with Maudette, which I wish I never had seen. If I could wash my eyes out with soap to get the picture out of my head, I would in a heartbeat." Sookie replied as she rolled onto her stomach to get more sun on her back.

After taking a bite of my sandwich, I said, "Yeah, I'm glad I never had the 'pleasure' of seeing it. I feel awful that you did. Your timing of showing up at the police station when they were viewing it couldn't have been worse, but it may have some clues about Maudette's life and maybe who might actually be responsible for the murders. Do you remember anything out of the ordinary about it?" I asked Sookie while trying not to go in her head myself for details I didn't really want to see myself. You see Sookie and I are both telepathic, but thankfully we are able to shut others out if need be, and this was definitely a 'need be' situation.

"Well, she seemed to have a fascination with Vampires. She kept wanting Jason to pretend he was one while, well, you know…" she said while making a grimace with her face.

"And Dawn dated a few vamps too, right? Now I know that it's not likely that the killer is a vamp because according to Sheriff Andy none of the victims were drained or nothin', but maybe there's a connection somewhere there…" I thought aloud.

"Maybe, but where does that leave us?" Sookie replied.

"Still at square one I suppose. Look, I'm sure there's something we're not seeing, but my mind is mush now and I need to get out of the sun before I burn to a crisp. Let's go in and clear our heads a bit, otherwise we're going to give ourselves migraines. Maybe tomorrow we'll come up with something that could help." I said as I stood up holding the picnic basket and sunblock ready to go in the house.

"I can't believe you're my baby sister. Have you always been taller than me? I thought it was just your heels." Sookie joked as I stood next to her.

"Yeah, two inches taller to be exact, but you still have the boys drooling over you." I said while walking towards the house.

Sookie got up and followed me with the blanket saying, "well, only because you don't let anyone close enough to get to know you." Actually, Sookie had wondered why the boys weren't banging down their door to have a chance to date her sister. Her sister was drop dead gorgeous, but boys never seemed to pay much attention to her. It didn't make sense. The only boys who seemed to gravitate toward her were the kind that went after anyone with a skirt on, which of course her sister would have nothing to do with.

"When you can read their minds and know the only 'piece' they want is not a piece of your mind, it get's to be a bit of a turnoff sometimes. Not that I don't want to be 'appreciated' but it would be nice to hear that they like me for me sometimes and not just how they think I'll look spread out on their bed." I said opening the door for the two of us and walking into the house.

"Yeah, I know what you mean sis, all too well." Sookie replied with a sigh as she shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, thank you to all of you who have checked out my writing. I of course don't own True Blood, it's characters, etc. but I do own mine. Eric will appear and be a main character (just in case you were wondering) however he doesn't show up for a couple chapters. Trying to build up some background and story plot. I will say that I'm going to use plot devises from the show, but won't follow them exactly and probably not in the same order either. Reviews are always good… it's good to get some criticism too if only to make the writing better. Thanks again!

I woke up at 9:00 the next morning feeling like death warmed over due to all the work I did in the garden the day before as well as to the smell of delicious bacon and eggs. Unfortunately, I also woke up to the nagging of my sister.

"Arabella Grace Stackhouse, stop being a lazy bum and get your butt down here!" It's official, she has become my mom.

Urghhhh… I am sooooo not ready for this right now. Maybe if I throw the covers over my head she'll give up. Uh Oh… I hear her footsteps pounding up the stairs, no such luck for me today.

"Arabella, get up! You know you need to go to Merlotte's today to see about getting a job." Sookie yelled outside my door. She was keen on me working with her at Merlotte's. It made sense seeing as we could ride together in her car, she already had a closet full of uniforms, and you couldn't get a nicer boss than Sam. It was weird though how Sookie was in denial about Sam liking her. For years, everyone and their mother could tell he was head over heels in love with her, but she just chose to not see it, or didn't want to, I really was never sure which and she didn't seem to really want to talk about it.

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting up." I mumbled as I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. "Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

Looking in the mirror I cringed as I saw my long strawberry blonde naturally wavy hair look worse than a rats nest, if that's even possible. I must have really been tossing and turning last night to get it this bad. I'll have to take care of that before going out today for sure. Since the rest of me didn't look any better, I figured I'd go eat breakfast with Sook and shower after.

"Oh my stars, what happened to you last night?" Sookie asked as she saw me walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you look like you stuck your finger in a socket." Said my brother who was leaning up against the kitchen sink.

"Jason, so good to see you too When did Tina drag you in?." I snidely commented as I sat down in front of my breakfast. (Tina was Sookie's cat.)

"Look, I just wanted to stop by…" Jason started before I cut him off with, "for free breakfast."

"No, well yeah, but also I just wanted to see my sisters, that's all." He said with a puppy dog sad look that broke my heart. I knew that the murder investigation was going to be hard on him, but he looked like it was really taking its toll on him. I felt bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean nothin'. You know mornings and me don't mix. "

"It's okay Bella." Jason said as he gave me a hug and sat down in the chair beside me.

The three of us sat there eating our breakfast in silence, each thinking about Gran and how she loved having breakfast with us every Saturday. We didn't need to say a word. Just knowing that we would always have each other's' backs was comforting in and of itself.

After breakfast Jason left. I eventually got my butt into the shower, got dressed and headed over to Merlotte's with Sookie to see about getting a job.

Heading to Merlotte's was like heading to the home of a good friend. It was unassuming and inviting, fun and entertaining. There was stuff all over the walls and such, but there was a warm feeling with all the wood accents and memorabilia which made it feel like… home. The minute I walked in with Sookie I heard the familiar call of Lafayette.

"Hooka's, where have ya'll been? The place is not the same without your gor-gous faces. Especially you Miss Bella. My, my, my you've been such the stranger. What's it been, two years now suga?" Lafayette said very loudly as he sashayed over to us with an outfit only a drag queen could love.

"Hi Lafayette. Yes, I know, it's been way too long. How've you been?" I asked as I sat down at the bar. I noticed that there were still pictures of Sookie, Tara (Sookie's best friend), me and a bunch of the other regulars pinned to the board behind the bar. God I loved this place.

Sookie eyed her friend Tara by the pool tables and said, "Heya Lafayette. Arabella, Tara's over by the pool tables and I need to talk to her, so I'll be back in a spell."

Then she said to me telepathically, "We should try to read the minds of the people here to see if anyone knows anything about the murders. But, don't make what we're doing obvious, especially when the locals start thinking nasty."

"Good idea Sook." I thought right back at her.

"Okay Sook." I said aloud and turned to Lafayette.

"Shoot girl, I've been good, but not as good as you. Look at you little miss thang, all tan and blonde and growed up in all the right places. Shoot, the boys are going to be fallin' over you for shore." He said with two snaps and an around-the-world swoosh.

"I wish. Hey, do you know where Sam is? I need to ask him something."

"He's in his office suga. I'm sure he won't mind you interrupting."

"Thanks Lafayette!" I said as I quickly took a peek into his mind. He was just thinking about the guy who just walked in and what he could 'do' for him. Time to quickly exit his mind I thought.

I got up from the barstool and made my way over to the back office. I figured this was probably going to be a slam dunk seeing as Sam was short a few waitresses and I worked here while in high school, but I still needed to make sure that I got the job. Money was running pretty low for me right about now. I knocked on the door and heard a "come in".

Sam looked up from his paperwork and said, "Hey chere. I heard you were back in town. What took you so long to come in?"

"Well, with everything that's happened, I've kinda been staying close to home." I said looking and feeling a little down when thinking about Gran and Jason.

"I know chere, it's been tough for you and Sook these days. If there's anything I can do, just let me know." He said with a sincere smile on his handsome face framed by that 'just tossled due to having sex' look his hair always had. Boy, what was wrong with my sister. This man was great looking, had a great body, great personality, just overall… great. Was I missing something here? Why wasn't she interested?

I needed to snap back to reality, focus here Arabella. "Well, now that you mention it, there is. I really need a job."

"Funny you should mention that because I really need a waitress, like yesterday. If you want, you can start tomorrow night."

"Sounds great Sam, thanks!" I squealed and ran around his desk to give him a great big ole bear hug. He didn't look like he minded. He smelled a little off, kinda like he spent the afternoon with a dog. I didn't think he had a dog. Maybe I'm just imagining things…

"Good, see you then chere." Sam said as he returned to the pile of papers on his desk.

Before leaving the office, I quickly tried to take a peek in Sam's mind. Not that I thought Sam was the killer, but I guess you never really know, right? Sometimes it's the ones you least suspect. The only thoughts I could get from him were a little jumbled, which was strange, but they mostly concerned Sookie, so I got out of his mind and left. I didn't really need to know the depths of his longing for my sister. It would just make me feel bad for him. Well, shoot, I did feel bad for him, but there was nothing I could do. At least I got a job and would finally have some cash flow.

As I left Sam's office I pushed aside the thoughts of Sam's crush on my sister and walked over to the pool area where Sookie and Tara were with a huge grin on my face. That of course tipped Sookie off that my job quest was a success.

"Sooooooo, when do you start?" Sookie asked giving me a hug.

"Tomorrow night. Sookie I know you're working tonight, but I'm not. Do you mind if I drive the car home and come by later to pick you up? There are some things I wanted to do at home."

"No, I don't mind at all Arabella. Just make sure to be here at 1:30. Saturday night tends to be really crazy and I know I'll be exhausted."

"Sure thing Sook. See you then. See you later Tara." I said as I grabbed the keys from Sookie's hand.

"Good to see ya Bella, don't be a stranger." Tara said with a smile. Tara could be crass and didn't like most people, but she was like family to Sookie and me.

"I won't. Don't go pissing off too many people tonight." I said to Tara with a smile.

"Oh, you know me, I'll be nice as pie." Tara said with a wink. Oh boy, I felt bad already for the poor saps who chose to sit at the bar tonight with her working it.

With that I made my way out the door to the car and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I did when I got home from Merlotte's was grab the phone, jump on the couch and call Jess. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to her since being home and missed her terribly. She had a great way of helping me through problems and the one my brother had now was a doozy. I thought that she may have an interesting take on things. Also, I wanted to know how things were going with Owen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, it's me Arabella. How's everything going?"

"Bella! God, I miss you! Things have been great! Owen's still A-MAAAAA-ZING! We just rented a little house near the ocean in Los Angeles and are teaching surfing lessons. Who would have thought it, huh?"

"Ahhhh, not me. Bon Temps isn't exactly near any ocean and I've never seen you on a board Jess, how the heck are you teaching others? And, isn't expensive to live near the ocean?" I asked. Now, we had worked some strange jobs while on our journey, but everything we did usually could be learned quickly or we already knew how to do, but surfing and teaching it, I don't know how you teach something to others you never did before, especially something as intense as that. And, how could they afford a place near the ocean? Maybe they weren't as close to it as she made it sound. Not sure what to think…

"Learning to surf was a breeze and it's not really that expensive to live where we are… Hey how is everyone back in Bon Temps?" Jess asked, but I could tell she was trying to avoid the questions about her new job and place. I mean please, I'm no fool, she clearly was off her rocker if she thought I was going to believe her, but I knew she would talk to me about it when she was ready… that was just the way she was at times.

"Well, it's been tough. I can't even believe I have to tell you this, but Gran was murdered in her house and the police think Jason did it as well as a few other murders. Gran was so loving to all. She didn't deserve what happened to her. It just doesn't make sense. And then Jason… You know Jason…" I said, trying to stifle back the tears that wanted to come.

"Oh my word Bella, I'm so sorry. You should have called me sooner. I loved your Gran like she was my own. She will be missed for sure. You're right about Jason though, cute as all get-out, could charm the pants off of most females, and I believe he has, but definitely not the type to murder anyone, let alone your Gran. He loved her, no doubt. Plus, and don't take this the wrong way, he's just too plain stupid to do that." She paused for a moment and added, "Who else was murdered?"

"Don't worry Jess, no offense taken, he is dumb. Do you remember Maudette and Dawn, I think they were in Sookie's year at school?"

"Yeah, I think I do. They had quite the reputations, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they pretty much would sleep with anyone, and I guess lately that has included vamps." I said thinking it's weird that those girls were sleeping with vamps. Even though they came out of the closet a few years back, I had never actually seen one, even on our journeys, let alone up close and personal. Not that I've been up close and personal with anyone with a heartbeat either. Damn telepathic powers.

"Well, did the victims have anything in common?"

"All the victims had relations with Jason and vamps, well except Gran. Now wait a minute, I have to take that back…" I said as Jess interrupted.

"Your Gran had relations with a vamp? Now come on Bella I'm having a hard time picturing your sweet Gran getting it on with anyone let alone a vamp."

"No… not that kind of relations. A vamp had just moved into the old Compton house that Gran had heard through the grapevine lived during the Civil War. She wanted to see if he would be interested in speaking to her book club. She thought it would be beyond amazing to have someone who lived during that time speak about actual events, especially if he may have known some of the town's descendants. I know she was trying to contact him either by phone or mail, but I never heard more about it. She was asking around though to get info on him. Oh I hope that wasn't what got her killed." I said now regretting that I didn't get more involved to help Gran, although thinking about that now, it may have gotten me killed too.

"Were the victims drained?" Jess asked after thinking about the vamp connection.

"No. Sheriff Andy said that they all had bite marks, with the exception of Gran, but the marks were old and everybody still had blood in their bodies."

"Well, I doubt a vamp did it then because if they did, there wouldn't be an ounce of blood left in them. A vampire would never waste blood like that." Jess said with certainty in her voice, as if an authority on the subject.

"Well, I kinda thought the same thing, but you really sound like you know about these things Jess. When did you become a vamp expert?" I asked half joking, half really wondering what was up.

"I'm no expert, but I've read a few magazine articles that lead me to think that." She said in a huff clearly trying to placate me.

"I'm sorry Jess. I'm not trying to give you the third degree… I'm just really worried about Jason and this mess he's in." I said thinking about how small our family was now and if something happened to Jason, well, it would only be me and Sook. The thought made me shiver. I wanted my family, all that was left, to be safe and happy.

"I know. Listen, I know you have your 'gift'. Use it around town and try to pick people's minds for clues. It doesn't sound like it's a vamp, but it's probably someone in town. And please try to be safe. If Jason's been with a few of the victim's, then it's probably a safe guess to say it's someone he knows too. And, if he knows them, they may know you and Sook. Have you been practicing with your other 'gift'?" Jess asked knowing that I didn't use my other gift often at all. You see, not only am I telepathic, but I also have the 'gift' (or curse, if you want to call it that) of being telekinetic. Jess and Sook were the only ones who knew about that though.

"No, not as much as I should be practicing I guess." I replied.

"Well, you should start practicing again because it may save your life one day."

"You're right as usual Jess. It's funny, Sook mentioned that we should listen in on people as well. Great minds think alike I guess. Thanks for listening, it's helped a lot."

"No problem Bella, you know I'm always there for you, right?"

"Of course, and me for you. So, onto more pleasant topics, tell me more about your Mr. Amazing." I said needing to clear my head of all these heavy thoughts for a moment.

"Well, he's just about the most perfect guy I've ever met and knows so much about so many things. Things I never even knew existed before. He just blows me away on a daily basis. Oh, and the sex is HOT!" She said, obviously in love with the guy.

"Well, I don't need to hear about the sex details, saying it's HOT is enough for me, but what kinds of things has he shown you that you didn't know existed before?" I asked because it kinda sounded a bit… off for Jess to say. I mean, who talks like that?

"Oh, you know just different stuff. Hey, that's the door opening. Owen and I are supposed to do something real special tonight so I gotta go. Love ya and please Bella, call me and keep me posted, even if it's just to say, 'hey I'm still alive'. Gotta go. Bye!" Jess said before quickly hanging up.

Well, I felt better after the call. It was always good to talk to Jess. She seemed so happy with Owen, but still, she sounded a bit off when she spoke about him or their life. It was probably just my overactive imagination at play again.

I passed the time between the call and needing to pick up Sookie by going through some of Gran's things, trying to see if she ever got a hold of the vamp, but also to see who else she was in contact with before her murder. I made a list of everyone she had contact with either by phone (thank goodness for caller ID and the fact that Gran and Sook never erased a number), e-mail or who she had in her planner. Dear Lord my Gran talked to a lot of people. Luckily a lot of the people were repeats so the list wasn't too long and most of the people were people who couldn't have killed Gran because they were doing something else, weren't around, etc. It really didn't seem like that killer was someone she normally saw. Shoot, whoever the killer was certainly did a bang up job of staying in the shadows. No one can stay there forever though. Hopefully no one else would fall victim before they're found.

Well, now I was depressed again and bored, so I decided to head over to Merlotte's to get Sook a little earlier than I needed to. I really needed to get my mind on other things. So I dragged my butt over to Sook's dilapidated car and started the drive to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to take one of the back roads to Merlotte's hoping to save some extra time so I'd be able to pick some brains and catch up with some of the locals I knew there. It was a two-lane (barely) road with its fair share of pot holes and overhung trees that looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. It would've been scary to drive on the road had I not done it ever since being a child. So, now instead of being scary, it was actually kind of serene and quiet, that is until I heard the 'THUNK' of something hitting my car.

"Holy shit! What was that?" I screamed as I slammed my foot on the brake pedal bringing Sookie's car to a screeching halt.

"Please, you must help me! Thank goodness you came when you did. I'm being chased but can't run much longer." This being said by the man who popped up in front of my car in a Spanish accent as he placed his hands on the hood of the car, which of course caused me to scream in shear fright. He was bleeding all over and should've at least have been lying on the ground in pain, if not dead. But looking at him further, I wasn't sure if his state of injuries were from me or from something else. His shirt looked like it was torn to shreds. I don't think that my hitting him with the car would have done that. But then again, I did just hit him with a car… SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"I am so sorry I hit you sir. Please, let me take you to the hospital. You look like you're in a real bad state." I said, shaking and ready to cry. I couldn't believe I just hit someone (especially in the middle of nowhere).

"NO! NO! Not the hospital, they may look for me there, and truth be told, I don't need one. If you could take me to the nearest motel, that would be preferable. And please, as quickly as possible. I believe the men after me are not far behind." The injured man said as he quickly made his way from around the front of the car to the passenger side door and into the car.

"Great." I thought to myself as I pushed the pedal to the metal. Not only have I just hit a man with Sook's car, but he has people chasing him, well us, now. Why are men chasing this guy in the middle of nowhere?

"Sir, exactly how much danger are we in?" I asked the man, not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Quite a bit I suppose, but the sooner we get out of here, the sooner the danger shall pass. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I will answer what I can once we are out of danger."

The rest of the drive was quiet as I sped to the nearest motel. The man kept his eyes closed and seemed to try to do some sort of yoga like chant and pose. I didn't know exactly what he was doing, but it seemed to help him with controlling his pain. During this time, I couldn't help but panic a little. What if this guy was the killer? Or, what if those chasing him were the killers? My heart was beating out of my chest. How stupid was I to let this guy in my car. I let my guilt over hitting him cloud my judgment. But… he really was in no condition to do anything now anyway.

We arrived at the motel soon enough and I got a room for the man, seeing as he was badly injured and bleeding profusely. I doubted that the motel manager was going to rent a room out to him if he asked for it. Also, I still had the whole guilt thing about hitting him as well.

"Um, sir, it'd be great if you could explain a little bit about what just happened." I said, standing close to the door so that I could exit quickly if need be. I had tried to enter his mind earlier, but all I saw were flashes and words here and there, nothing that made sense. I chalked it up to his situation and left it at that.

"Yes, in due time miss. I need to rest a bit though. I also need a few things, which in my state now would be impossible to get. Would you be a dear and get them for me?" He asked with his smooth Spanish accent.

"Um, it depends on what you need and how soon. I need to pick up my sister from work soon."

"Well, I probably won't be going anywhere until tomorrow morning, so if you could bring me these items by 8:00 am that would be best." He said while jotting down a few items on the motel notepad.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you seem upset at me for hitting you with my car?" I asked, noticing for the first time that the man had not yelled once or even brought up the fact that I had hit him with the car.

"Please, no more 'sir'. Call me Fernando. Well, miss? Ahhh, what is your name miss?" He asked.

"Arabella."

"Well, Miss Arabella, and might I say a beautiful name fitting for such a beautiful girl, you did not so much hit me, as I ran into you. I wanted to stop you so you could help me out of the _predicament_ I found myself in." The man said cryptically.

"Oh." I replied confused. Who runs intentionally into a moving car?

"I know you are confused, as your facial expression shows, and I did promise answers, but now, I really need to rest. Come by tomorrow with those items and we shall have breakfast and chat. Oh, and here is some money. This should be more than enough to cover the cost of the items." He said, almost as if we were best buds now. Very weird.

"Um, okay. I'll l do my best to get these things for you si…. I mean Fernando."

"Thank you very much Miss Arabella. Until tomorrow." He said as he rose off the bed where he had been sitting, took my hand and kissed it, not passionately, but with respect and thankfulness. I also couldn't help but notice that his hand was exceptionally warm. I wondered if he had an infection setting in.

"Bye. I hope you feel better in the morning Fernando" I replied as I took my hand back and grabbed the door handle.

Before I left the room I took a moment to memorize what he looked like, just in case I needed to have that in my memory bank. He kind of reminded me of Antonio Bandaras, good looking with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes, definitely of Spanish descent, about 5'11 or 6 ft. tall. He looked to be in his late 40's, maybe early 50's, but definitely still physically fit, well aside from the obvious injuries. He also looked like he had been wearing a suit of some sort, but the jacket was missing, the shirt was ripped to shreds, and the pants were torn to above his knees. The dress socks he was wearing were covered in mud and the expensive looking shoes were in dire straits. This guy looked like he got tangled in the worse part of a Louisiana swamp. I had to admit, I was curious about what happened to the man, but now I needed to get to Merlotte's and get Sookie. Wait, I need to clean the car up first and then get Sook. Don't know that I really want to get into this with her now… it would only make her crazier with worry. She was already on edge with Jason's situation and Gran's death. Not that I was doing much better, but I didn't want to burden her with this if I didn't have to, at least not yet. So, off to a pit stop at Walmart for Lysol wipes, towels and Fernando's items before Merlotte's. Thank God Walmart never closes.

"Sook?" I said as she answered her cell phone.

"Arabella, are you on your way?" Sookie asked seemingly excited about something.

"No, I have to make a pit stop at Walmart before. I hope you don't mind. Oh, do you need anything?" I replied.

She said that she was fine because she had company there at Merlotte's and asked if I could get a couple things for her. She didn't seem to notice that I was rattled in the least. Something definitely had her attention at Merlotte's. Good. I needed the attention not to be on me at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again to all of you who have read this story. It means a lot to me! Eric finally shows up in this chapter (for those wondering where the heck he was). Reviews/comments/ criticisms always welcome!

I arrived miraculously around 1:30, just like Sookie wanted originally, at Merlotte's. The car actually looked better than before I got in it tonight after running it through the car wash at the local gas station and me running the Lysol wipes all over the interior, so she shouldn't be able to see anything wrong with it (although she may wonder why it's so clean). The front end of her car was already been dented from a previous collision (not of my doing), so tonight's one with Fernando wouldn't be noticed. She really shouldn't suspect a thing, which is exactly what I wanted.

So, I took a huge breath to calm my nerves (being nervous always made it harder for me to keep Sookie out of my mind), let it out and walked into the restaurant to see Sook talking to a very handsome, dark haired man in a booth in the back of the place. The restaurant was still pretty full even though it was close to closing time, but everyone seemed to be talking in a hushed tone while staring at the two. It was really weird to see how the mood of the place had changed from the warm, loud, happy place it normally was, to a somber, sort of scary/spooky place. I could see the hairs on peoples' skin standing on edge and everyone seeming to sit abnormally still. What was up with these people?

As I slowly started to walk toward Sookie's table, I opened up my mind to the people around me and finally figured out what was up.

"I can't believe that Stackhouse girl is talking with that vamp. Always knew there was something off about her. She's probably one of those fang-bangers I read about."

"Nasty girl probably doing nasty things with that nasty vampire. I need to make sure my boy don't go near her."

"I wonder if those two are getting it on. God that would be hot. Maybe she can score me some V."

After hearing the not so good, the bad and the extremely ugly, I finally got to the table.

"Hey Sookie, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I said to my sister, very interested to hear her answer.

"Oh, Arabella! Yes, of course, this here is Mr. Bill Compton. He's living in the old Compton residence right by our place. It was his family's estate." Sookie said, obviously leaving some things out.

"Why hello Miss Arabella, it is an honor to finally meet your acquaintance. Sookie here has told me so much about you and your travels." Bill said smoothly with an old southern accent.

I turned to Sookie and said, "That's funny, because Sookie has told me absolutely nothing about you." I was hurt that this man (well, I guess vampire) obviously knew about me, but my sister had said nothing about him to me.

"I know, I know… I haven't told you about Bill yet. It's, well, I didn't know what you would think. I'm sure you've guessed by now that Bill's a vampire, but he is much more than that, he is my boyfriend. The rest of Bon Temps thinks I'm a moron, or a slut, or both. I didn't want you to think that way about me too. I was going to tell you, but you just came back from being gone for over 2 years and then everything happened with Gran and Jason and… well there was never a real good time, you know." Sookie said earnestly.

Looking at Sookie I said, "Sookie, you're my sister and I would never think that about you. I've never met a vampire before and don't have any reason to think one way or another about 'em." And then turning to Bill I continued, "But, if my sister says that you're good enough to date her, than there must be something real special about you Mr. Compton. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then, smiling at Bill I held my hand out to shake his. He returned the smile, but just looked at my hand, strangely though as he did so, he also seemed to sniff the air and look somewhat confused. Sookie quickly explained that vampires don't like to touch people they don't know very well. Well, I guess I could understand that, I did just meet him. There are germophobes, who don't like to touch people, so who am I to judge. He looked relieved that I understood the situation and didn't immediately think he was evil. It must be hard to be the town pariah.

I continued to say before really thinking, "Well, unfortunately you're right about the rest of the town thinking those things…" I didn't know if the vampire knew about Sookie's 'gift', but if he did, I wasn't so sure I wanted him to know about mine too, that is if Sookie hadn't told him already.

"Yeah, well most of the people around these parts are small minded fools anyway. Why someone should be judged solely based on what they are without anyone even talking to them or getting to know them. It's awful, just awful." Sookie said, clearly wanting to defend the honor of her man. Bill looked at her lovingly. Boy, these two had it bad.

"Um, how long exactly have you two been acquainted?" I asked curiously and then added, "And does Jason know?"

"Yeah, Jason knows, but he just found out about it too. Of course, he's not happy about it. You know how he gets about things. As for how long we've been seeing each other, it's been about five months now. We haven't been too out in the open because let's face it, people around here are pretty judgmental."

"Wow, five months, how did you meet?" I asked not believing that Sookie was able to keep her secret boyfriend a secret for so long. She was never one to date around, or date that often for that matter so I would've thought she'd be busting at the seams to tell me. Oh well…

"Actually we met here. Bill had come into Merlotte's wanting to get to know some of the locals as he was taking ownership of his family's house. I was his waitress that first night. We talked a bit, that is until those nasty Rattrays butted in. You remember how low rent they were, right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, just when you thought they couldn't get any lower, they'd dig deeper." I responded.

"Yeah, well as it turns out, they were drainers who sold V at local raves. They had set their sights on Bill that night and you know I just couldn't stand for that. But before I could warn Bill about their plan, they had lured him outside, covered him in silver and started to drain him right there on the ground in the parking lot. I grabbed a chain from Jason's car and scared the Rattrays away from Bill, got the silver off of him and smashed the blood they had collected so no one would have it. After that, we talked some, got to know each other and the rest is history." Sookie said, cheerily while I sat there dumbfounded.

"That sounds horrible, what they did to you Bill. I'm sorry you had to deal with those two. But, Sookie, I'm having a hard time picturing you scaring away those two lunatics and why did you have to get silver off of him, what's silver do?" I asked because it seemed an odd detail to tell in the story.

"I am a lot stronger than you think little sis. Those Rattrays never saw it coming. Oh wait, Bill, I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to tell people about the silver thing, but Arabella's my sister, you can trust her, she won't go telling that to others." Sookie said.

"It's alright sweetheart, I know you didn't mean any harm and I trust your sister won't tell the world. Arabella, when silver is placed on a vampire, it hurts us and makes us vulnerable. We don't really like others to know our weaknesses so if you can keep that a secret, I would be most appreciative, but it may be important for you to know, especially since Sookie is seeing me." Bill replied quietly so as no one else in the restaurant would hear him.

"I won't breathe it to another soul, I promise." I said to Bill honestly and he nodded in acceptance.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you have finally met and that this is off my chest now." Sookie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, Bill, I think our Gran was trying to reach you about speaking to her book club, did she ever get in contact with you?" I asked, but also tried to open my mind up to see if I could read his thoughts… interesting, I heard absolutely nothing.

"Why yes, just a couple days before her unfortunate demise, your Gran phoned me and I had accepted her request. In fact, I'm supposed to speak to her group next week at a special dinner in her honor." Bill replied. He didn't seem entirely thrilled to have to do the talk to the ladies group, but it would make Sookie happy.

"Sookie, did Gran not know about the two of you because she was calling and asking all over town about how to contact Bill when I guess she could've just asked you?"

"It's weird. I tried to tell her more than a few times, but every time I tried, the phone would ring, or someone would stop by, or just plain ole something would come up." Sookie said shaking her head.

"That is weird." I replied.

"Shit!" Sookie said looking at Bill with worry.

"Don't worry Sookie, I'll go see what he wants." Bill said as he flew out of his seat towards the doorway faster than I've ever seen anyone move.

I had no idea what had just happened, but I turned my head to follow where Bill had went and proceeded to see one of the most handsome men I had ever seen standing in the doorway. He had the most intense blue eyes, a body to die for and was dressed in black jeans, a black wife beater and black leather jacket. Standing next to him was an equally stunning blonde woman. People looking like them don't usually just stroll into Merlotte's so of course everyone in the place was staring at them as well.

"Who are they and why do you look like you're about to lose your lunch Sook?" I asked my sister quietly as you could hear a pin drop the place was so quiet.

As she fidgeted in her seat, Sookie replied aloud, "That's Eric Northman, the vampire Sheriff of this area and his progeny Pam." but then added telepathically, " I want you to go in one of the back rooms until I come get you. And don't, for any reason ever reveal to them that you have any special talents. I'll tell you why later."

As Bill, Eric and Pam started for our table, I said to Sookie aloud, "I forgot that Sam needed me to organize some stuff in back. I'll see you in a bit." Then I got up and headed quickly to the back, not looking at the three vampires but all the while feeling like I had a set of blue eyes watching my exit.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, where did your friend go in such a hurry?" asked Eric as he sat down across from her while clearly he was checking out her cleavage.

"That was my one of my coworkers and she had to go do something in back." Sookie replied, hoping she could keep her sister away from Eric. During the five months of dating Bill, she had the unfortunate displeasure of having Eric trying to lure her away from Bill. It was annoying and to be honest, it was really starting to get on her last nerve. He was so full of himself. He really thought that he was going to have her. Prick.

"Nice try Miss Stackhouse, but do you really think that I believe that story you just told?" Eric said, knowing that Sookie was clearly lying. Her heart was beating through her generous chest and she had sweat on her brow. Living as long as he had and having keen vampire senses, he could pick up the clues easily. She was trying to keep that girl away for a reason.

Sookie sat there silently glaring angrily at Eric as she crossed her arms over her chest, because she was pissed over the situation and because she finally realized he was mentally undressing her.

After a long sigh, Bill, accepting defeat, finally said, "She is Sookie's sister Arabella."

"Bill! How could you?" Sookie exclaimed turning towards Bill, fear on her face.

"Sookie, I don't mean to hurt you, but he knows you're lying and he'd find out sooner or later anyway. It's better to just come clean. Everyone in this bar knows who she is. It would've been no time before he found out." Bill added.

"So, does this sister of yours share any familiar traits?" Eric asked, clearly intrigued by the prospect of another telepath that he might be able to control.

"No. She does not have any special talents." Sookie said, again lying.

Eric thought to himself, fine, if she won't tell him, he'd just have to find out for himself.

He then got up and headed toward the back of Merlottes. "Pam, wait here."

"Oh goody, I get to spend quality time with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Pam replied with a roll of her eyes. Sookie and Bill both looked at her with disgust in their eyes. They weren't too fond of her either. After which Sookie tried to get up to stop Eric, but Bill gently tugged her arm and said, "it's out of our control now."

Pam smirked and said, "Finally, you get it."


	6. Chapter 6

When I got to the back storage room, I didn't know exactly what to do. So I sat down on a crate of beer and started playing angry birds on my phone hoping it wouldn't take too long for Sookie to come get me.

Before I knew it, I felt a cool rush of air glide past me and someone whisper behind my back playfully in my ear, "So, does your boss know that you are hiding out in the back playing on your phone. I know I would not tolerate such behavior of my employees. I could 'show you' what I would do to those employees if you'd like. You might like it."

After nearly jumping ten feet in the air, I quickly turned, holding my hand to my chest hoping that my heart would be so kind as to jump back into my chest, to see the blonde, handsome man standing in front of me. I knew he was tall when he walked into Merlotte's, but now with him standing over me, I couldn't help but notice he was enormously tall. I'm 5'7", but he was way over 6" tall and then some. He was even more beautiful up close, perfect in fact, with a chiseled face, defined muscles, and if he turned around, probably the best ass on the planet. Suddenly I wished he'd turn around just so I could internally prove my point. Who knew God made such perfection? He obviously noticed my staring because the smirk he had only got bigger. That look snapped me back to reality right quick. Was that a threat he just gave me? I wasn't sure because of the playfulness in his voice. Wait, who does he think he is? He thinks he's Mister Hottie-Tottie , that's who. He_ knows _he's eye candy. There's nothing worse than a guy who knows the ladies find him attractive. I've met enough in my travels to know.

So, after regaining my composure I said, "Ummm, I'm not technically on the schedule tonight, so no I don't think he would mind." not really knowing what else to say. It's not like I could say I was hiding out from him, though I had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew that.

He moved closer to me, leaning over my head and said, "Interesting." It looked like he was…. Sniffing me? What the hell? What's up with all the sniffing? Do I smell bad? I never wanted lift my arm and smell myself so bad.

He continued, "You want to come outside and continue this conversation, don't you?" He said this while staring into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen from anyone. It was like he was trying to look into my soul, like a force was trying to get inside my head and twist my thoughts, but I was able to push it back.

Breaking the trance, I said "No, Not really. I need to go find my sister." After which I maneuvered around him and started to try to walk out of the room. I didn't know this guy from the next, but Sookie didn't seem to want me to get to know him, so I had to figure he wasn't one of the good ones, if you know what I mean. My sister was not going to steer me wrong. But, he didn't seem to pose an immediate threat to me either. He let me walk by with no problem. I didn't know what to think other than 'what a shame, he's flipping HOT'! Yes, I need a life and a good lay.

Before I exited the room he asked, "What are you?" which instantly stopped me in my tracks.

I turned around and replied back to him in all honesty, "A little confused by all of this."

"Do you share any talents with your sister?" Eric further asked.

"She and I share lots of talents Mister Northman, that is your name, right, such as being able to tan like no other, make a mean apple pie, and play the kazoo." I replied, knowing what he wanted to hear, but not giving him the answer he was looking for.

He smirked as if my answer had amused him. But, as quickly as the smirk was there, it disappeared and he seemed to be deep in thought as he let me walk on out of the room.

The hunk, I mean Eric, soon followed me back to where Sookie, Bill and now Pam were sitting. I could see from across the restaurant that Sookie and Bill looked worried, but Pam sat there looking like she was bored to death. Dressed like she was heading to a ladies luncheon, I didn't think that Merlotte's was her usual cup of tea.

With those long legs, of course Eric quickly passed me by and got to the table first. "Sit." He commanded me as he sat down at the table as well. Rude much? As much as I hated to do so after being 'commanded', I did sit down, not to appease him but because I was too curious about what the hell was going on with these people. I gave Sookie a confused look to which she returned a defeated shoulder shrug. Looks like we were both in the dark as to why the two blonde vamps were here. We were to find out why soon enough though.

"As interesting as this night has become, I did come here for an entirely different reason. It seems that $60,000 of my money has gone missing and after looking at the situation I have come to the conclusion that it must be someone that works for me. Miss Stackhouse (looking at Sookie), I want you to come to Fangtasia and use your gift to help filter out who that person is. Make sure to bring your sister along as well." Eric said with a self-serving smirk as he turned to look at me.

"No Eric, I will not go and neither will my sister!" Sookie said angrily.

"Bill, I strongly suggest you get your pet under control. I was asking nicely, but you know that was just a courtesy. And by the way, Arabella is mine. Be there at 9:00 sharp tomorrow night." With that Eric and Pam got up and exited in what I can only describe as vampire speed, not waiting for a reply from the rest of the table.

"What just happened? What did he mean by 'I'm his'?" I asked panicked as Sookie sat there with a dumfounded look on her face.

"Bill, can he really do that?" Sookie asked hoping that this would all just go away.

"Unfortunately he can and he just did. Arabella, I am truly sorry." Bill said with a look that matched his sentiment.

"Bella, I have a lot to tell you, but it's better that we go home and talk there." Sookie said as she got up from the booth and walked us towards the door.

Outside of Merlotte's, Eric and Pam stopped to have a quick conversation.

"So, it seems that Sookie's sister has intrigued you?" Pam said with a smirk as she was not a huge Sookie supporter. Pam always thought that Sookie was wrong for Eric, but he wouldn't hear of it. It was clear that the older Stackhouse girl and Compton were beyond committed to each other. Eric was not going to find what he was looking for there. But, Eric was if nothing else persistent and always got what he wanted, whether it was good for him or not. And of course, there was that nasty competition with Compton. Boys will be boys she thought with a bored sigh. Still she held out hope that Eric would switch his intentions to the other Stackhouse girl. If nothing else, Pam thought the younger girl was definitely hotter, well, at least more _her_ type.

"Yes, she smells different, definitely not completely human. Her scent is very similar but at the same time different from Sookie's scent. Something else is going on there. She also could not be glamoured. But, to tell the truth, I'm seeing the sister as a means to an end. I will have Sookie as mine soon enough and finally give Compton his comeuppance. The sister is the key to getting all I want." Eric said to his progeny.

"I'm not sure that I'm following Eric." Pam said confused and disappointed, but then she hopefully added, "Can I _play _with her?"

"NO! You will not touch her Pam. I'll explain my plan at Fangtasia… Come." Eric said as they both got in his car. As they drove away Pam thought 'I love him, but he always keeps the best ones' to himself'.

Bill kissed Sookie and said his goodbyes to her and Arabella before leaving Merlotte's separately so that the sisters could talk. He was head over heels in love with Sookie and would do anything to protect her and make her happy. This now seemed to include trying to do his best to help Arabella navigate this minefield she had just inadvertently stepped into. He began frantically going over different scenarios in his mind, trying to come up with plans to get Eric and Pam out of their lives. He was younger, much younger than Eric for sure, but he was crafty and knew some important vamps. This was going to take some planning for sure.

When we finally got back to our home, I was exhausted. This night was turning into the night from hell, but as tired as I was, I needed to know what the hell just happened.

"Arabella, please sit down and let me explain." Sookie said after getting us some coffee from the kitchen.

"Vampires can lay claim to a human if they so choose, and it appears that Eric has chosen you. This means that you are his human and no other vampires or pretty much no one else can touch you."

"Why would he claim me Sookie, he just met me? I don't even know if you could say we had a real conversation. This doesn't make sense." I replied, still not fully getting what was happening.

"It's pretty obvious that Eric claimed you because he sensed that you are different, like me. Vampires like to have those with 'abilities' under their control because it adds to their power. Did you see him trying to sniff you? It's how they know if someone is different or not." Sookie added.

"Yeah, he did. I thought the sniffing was a little weird." I said. It was making a little more sense now, although strangely, a part of me was a little saddened that it was just my 'abilities' that the vampire found attractive, and not me. Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me? I really need to get some sleep and put my priorities in check. Not to mention I had to get up in just a few hours and deal with the random guy I hit with Sookie's car. Who knew that being home for a short period of time would lead to more excitement than I ever saw in the two years of travelling with Jess. This was not the kind of excitement that I would have ever asked for though. Who would?

After a moment of silence while I was going over the encounter with Eric in my head, I remembered the intense staring contest we were in. "Sookie, he stared at me in a really intense kinda way. It felt like he was trying to get into my mind. Was that a vampire thing too?" I asked.

"Yes. He was trying to glamour you. Vampires have the ability to get humans to do what they want or make them forget things by staring deep into their eyes and speaking to them in an alluring manner. It doesn't work on me and it looks like it didn't work on you either. Thank God." Sookie responded.

"This is all a little overwhelming Sook and I'm not sure I even know what to make of it. This all seems like something you read about in a book, not actual real life."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Bella. Hopefully we'll go tomorrow night and Eric will realize that he's not going to get anywhere with you and he'll drop it." Sookie said, trying to make me feel better.

"Sookie, even if I wanted to go to… what was the name of the place?"

"Fangtasia." Sookie replied with an eye roll.

"Really? Fangtasia? How original. Anyway, even if I wanted to go there, which I don't, I can't. Tomorrow night is supposed to be my first night working at Merlotte's. How's that gonna look if I call in the first night I'm supposed to work. I just can't do that, especially not to Sam." I said, thankful that I had a good excuse to not go.

"Oh that's right. I forgot about that. You're right though. I'll call Bill and have him talk to Eric." Sookie replied.

"Look, I'm beat and I need to do some things in the morning so I definitely need to go to bed. " I said, but continued, "Sook, you haven't come out and said that Eric is evil or nothing, but I need to know, do I have anything to really be worried about?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Arabella. I really don't know. He's definitely not like Bill, that's for sure. And if I were you, I wouldn't go out of my way to make him angry. He's not one to tolerate that, or so it seems. There's one more thing that you should know though. He has been trying to break up Bill and I the entire time we've been dating. For some reason he thinks that we'd be perfect together and that Bill doesn't deserve me."

"If that's the case, why would he claim me?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"I don't know Arabella, and that is what worries me the most." Sookie replied as we got up and headed up to our rooms to go to sleep for the night.

"Bella, you should also know that no vampire can come into a human's home without an invitation. So he can't come into our home. I wanted you to know so you can sleep some tonight."

"Thanks Sook. That does make me feel a little better. Goodnight." I replied.

"Goodnight Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again to all who are reading and enjoying this story. I truly appreciate it and your reviews. Just to let you know, this chapter will delve into some of the reasons why Eric hates Bill so much in this story and why he wants to take Sookie away. There's also some fun Pam stuff.

As soon as Sookie got to her room, she picked up her phone and called Bill.

"Hello, Bill. It's me Sookie. We need to talk." Sookie said quietly into her phone.

"Yes, my love, what is it? Is Arabella doing alright?" Bill replied knowing there was a good chance he didn't want to know the answer.

"Arabella's fine, for now, but we do have as slight problem. Her first night at Merlotte's is supposed to be tomorrow night. She can't call and say she ain't coming in. She needs that job. It's not like Bon Temps is the job mecca of the world, and honestly, the tips are pretty good with all the drunks there. Anyway, while Sam is a very understanding boss, what do you think he'll say about Arabella skipping out on her first shift? And for that matter, if he were to ask why she couldn't work, she'd have to lie because it's not like she could say it's because Eric Northman has requested her presence. I know Arabella Bill, she won't put out a friend, especially not one that just gave her a job, so I could see her just not going tomorrow night and it worries me what Eric would do if she didn't show up." Sookie said hoping Bill would find a way to get her sister out of going, at all.

"I see your points and agree. I will call Eric and try to find a solution. After I talk with him, I'll call you back and let you know the outcome. Try and get some sleep my love, it'll all work out in the end." Bill said, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. Eric and him were not on the best of terms these days. He knew that Eric was not likely to do him a favor, but he hoped that he could get Eric to listen to reason. He sighed and thought to himself that he never regretted, not for one day, moving to Bon Temps and meeting the love of his life, but it would've been a heck of a lot sweeter if he didn't have to put up with Eric's bullshit all the time.

Meanwhile Eric and Pam had just reached Fangtasia and were about to head into Eric's office to chat. Before they could do so, Eric's phone rang. Pam seeing that he would probably be busy with the call, took it as a sign to do something else. Feeling parched, she headed toward the front of the bar. Tonight the club was closed to customers, but open for the dancers to come and practice. She'd have her pick if she chose one now. Soon enough she began eyeing the busty new dirty blonde dancer from Estonia, who was wearing almost nothing but a smile and gyrating on the stripper pole. Damn that girl is flexible she thought to herself as she licked her lips. Feeling the rush of blood and sexual lust swirling inside of her, she said with a wink, "Oh Yvetta…. Don't you look simply delicious tonight. Why don't we head downstairs and discuss that outfit of yours." Yvetta smirked back at Pam and said in an eastern European accent, "Of course. I would love to go downstairs on you… no I mean with you. You know my English is not so good." Pam smirked back and said, "Honey, your English is spot on, now let's go." The two then quickly exited to the basement where they did not actually do any talking in the least.

As Eric continued to his office he looked at the caller id on his phone and saw it was Compton. Stupid Compton, does he really think he can succeed in getting those girls out of coming here? Eric was about to hit the ignore button on his phone, but then thought better of it and decided he'd have a bit of fun at Bill's expense.

"Northman here." Eric said as he answered his phone.

"Eric, it's Bill. I need to discuss something with you. Arabella has a work obligation tomorrow and won't be able to make it. I will bring Sookie, of course, as you requested." Bill said, hoping this would suffice. He could protect Sookie, as she was his, but Arabella would have no such protection.

"I don't care what kind of work related crap she has Bill, you get her ass in here as well. You don't want to piss off your sheriff, do you?" Eric asked, clearly happy with himself and the power he had over Bill.

"No, I do not want to piss you off, but she's new on the job and needs the money. You claimed her anyway. Why do Sookie and I have to bring her to you?" Bill said somewhat sounding like a petulant child. Realizing this was probably not the thing to say, he hoped he didn't overstep his bounds too much. Eric could be a loose cannon at times when it came to his anger towards Bill.

"Listen here Compton, Need I remind you _again_ that I am your Sheriff, and as such have numerous duties and obligations on top of running my own business. I don't have time to go get her, and besides, she lives with Sookie. Proximity Bill, it just makes sense." Eric replied loving that he could throw his position in Bill's face.

Trying to salvage the situation, Bill replied, "Well, how about this… Can we all come later, after her shift is over and after Fangtasia's is closed, instead of at 9:00pm? Say around 3:00am?" He offered this knowing that he would not be able to get Arabella out of going there.

Eric thought about this for a moment. He supposed it didn't matter if the interrogation happened before Fangtasia opened or after it closed. He also thought it'd probably be better not to piss off his new property so soon, so he ended up agreeing to the compromise. Throw them a bone, he thought. It'll be fun to let them think they actually have any say in the matter. Players in his menagerie were all they were to him.

"Thank you, Eric. We will see you then. Goodbye." Bill said, wanting to get off the phone with Eric as soon as possible.

"Yes, well, don't get to comfortable with your situation Bill. You're house of cards will fall soon enough." Eric said cryptically to Bill before hanging up.

'What an asshole.' Bill thought to himself as he prepared himself to call Sookie and fill her in. She wasn't going to be thrilled, but at least Arabella would still have her job.

Pam, who made haste with her late night snack, finally paid heed to the tingle going down her back signaling that her maker was ready to talk. So she quickly got dressed, shooed Yvetta back up to the pole to practice and headed to his office.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked as she pushed her hands down her baby pink cotton skirt trying to straighten it out. Damn this material wrinkles too easily she thought.

"Compton. Turns out we'll be having our little interrogation at 3:00am tomorrow night instead of 9:00pm. Oh, and by the way, love the hair and makeup job. Who's the lucky lady?" Eric replied with a huge grin on his face.

"What, oh shit." She said looking in the mirror on his wall. Well, Yvetta is a kinky bitch. Just the way I like 'em." Pam said with a smirk as she tried to fix her hair and wipe the lipstick stains off of her face. She continued, "As for the meeting, I don't care if it's early or late, just as long as we find the scum that's been stealing from us. I'd love to do a little happy dance all over the culprits' dead body." She said as she moved away from the mirror to sit in the chair in front of Eric's desk.

"That'd be quite the sight. I didn't think you'd ever want to get your Manolo's dirty with blood and guts." Eric said with a glimmer in his eye to his progeny.

"Yes, well, if we find the culprits and retrieve the stolen money, I'll be able to replace them and get a few more pairs." She replied, hoping they'd get the money because mama needed to take care of her shoe fix.

"But honestly Eric, enough about that, I want to know what you have planned for the Stackhouse ladies." Pam's curiosity finally got the best of her.

Eric, sitting behind his desk leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk while bringing his hands to a point at his chin, began to tell her his plan. "As you know, Compton has claimed Sookie as his and she can't be glamoured. Pity. So, I have to find ways around those facts to crush him and get her. This is where the sister is going to come into play. I have claimed her, and as such, will have far greater access to her, and then further, to Sookie. The younger Stackhouse is very innocent. I could smell the innocence pouring off of her like an aphrodisiac. Manipulating her will be easy. Having greater access to Sookie is the key to taking her away from Bill. Right now, he can keep her at arm's length and she can keep me out of her house. However, if the sister is convinced to offer me an invitation into their home, well, I think you know where this is going." Eric finally stopped to hear Pam's take.

"That's it. That's the plan. Well, I have to say this is a lot more convoluted than I would have thought you would do, but if that's your decision I will help you in any way I can. It's just… you're normally an upfront kind of guy. I'm surprised this is it." Pam replied wondering why Eric wouldn't just off Bill to get him out of the picture and finally take Sookie and be done with it. Eric was a thousand years old. Bill was nothing in strength compared to Eric. It didn't add up.

"It's not the whole plan Pam, but I understand your thoughts. Unfortunately for me, Bill has some friends in high places. I have to go about this somewhat gingerly, well, as gingerly as I can. Teasing him is one thing, but to actually do something to physically harm him or take away his property without a solid foundation behind it would sign my true death sentence.

"I understand." Pam said as she nodded. So that was it. Bill had good friends, the crafty bastard. As much as she never much cared for Bill, she felt that this whole grudge Eric had and obsession with taking Sookie for his was a distraction her maker didn't need. She had hoped over the last few months that it would peter out, but it looks like that's not going to happen.

"It's been a long night. We'll talk further tomorrow. Goodnight my child." Eric said as he got up to go to his own home.

You didn't need to tell her twice. She was outta there. "Goodnight Eric." Pam replied as she left the building in a whoosh.

Eric then proceeded to get the last of his employees out and lock up Fangtasia. Sometimes he would sleep in a hidden room at his establishment, but tonight he felt like going home. As Eric got into his BMW to drive to his house in the burbs, his thoughts drifted to a time some thirty odd years ago…

Flashback…

Chicago, 1979

Eric was having a blast in the windy city. There were tons of clubs to visit at night with lots of lovely ladies to snack on. Pam was with him, of course, also snacking on the lovely ladies. They had been there for four months now, getting acclimated to the area. The city was big, which allowed for many vamps to hide out there, but it never felt like there were so many there that they were tripping over themselves for a meal. This was, of course, before the great revelation and vamps had to be careful about where they lived and how they ate. Eric and Pam could go for weeks without seeing another vamp at whatever club they decided to dine at. One night though, Pam decided to call up one of her particularly tasty treats to come over for a bite (ha!) so Eric would have to go out by himself. Not that he minded. It wasn't like he needed her there every night, he just preferred to have her company. Feeling hungry, he bid her adieu and headed to a local tavern for dinner.

The tavern was filling up with the aroma of many different delicious options. As Eric surveyed the room, he noticed another fellow doing the same. Their eyes met and he knew that the guy was obviously a vamp as well. 'Well, better go introduce myself' he thought. He could sense that the other vamp was younger, much younger, but still, decorum dictated that they introduce themselves and not get in each other's way in procuring a meal for the night.

"I see that you look like you're looking for a treat tonight. The brunette with the bell bottoms smells particularly good tonight don't you think?" Eric asked the stranger while taking a seat next to him at the bar.

"Yes, I did notice that, but I think that I have my sights tonight on that red head over in the corner with the, might I say, very revealing V-neck sweater. By the way, my name is Bill. Bill Compton." Replied the stranger with an old Southern accent.

The bartender shook his head as he overheard the conversation and said, "You two casanovas want a drink or are you just going to eye fuck the ladies all night. He obviously had no idea that two vamps were sitting in front of him.

Eric replied, "Two Miller's please." And then he added staring at the bartender with that intense stare of the glamour, "You will not listen in on our conversation the rest of the night. And further, you will not charge us for the drinks either."

"I will not listen in on you two the rest of the night. I will not charge you for the drinks." The bartender repeated to Eric with a dazed look on his face before he walked to the other end of the bar to get the drinks for them. He returned shortly with the beers, told them it was on the house and never came back down to bother the vamps the rest of the night.

"Oh, that never gets old, does it?" Said Eric laughing to himself. "Well Bill Compton, my name is Eric Northman. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Eric. And no, it certainly does not get old. Comes in handy at times too." Bill said with a wink.

"Yes it does. Yes it does. So Bill, just to let you know, I'm going to partake of the lovely brunette I spoke about earlier. Good luck, not that you'll need it, with the red head."

"Yes, well, it was a pleasure. See you around." Replied Bill.

"Bon appetite." Eric said as he grabbed his beer and walked toward his dinner for the night.

As the weeks progressed, it turned out that Eric and Bill had similar tastes in dining establishments, so they frequently ran into each other. The more they ran into each other, the more they would converse and over time they actually became friends. Eric wasn't one to usually let new vampires into his fold, but he felt a kinship with Bill. Pam didn't really care for Bill too much though, so she often left the boys to their own defenses. She didn't get jealous at their friendship, as she knew it would never be as deep as hers with Eric, so it didn't bother her when they would go out without her. Besides, she was never really alone… wink wink.

During one of their nights out, Eric and Bill decided to go to a restaurant instead of a bar. The bars were a great stomping ground, but sometimes the meals were a little too drunk for their tastes. This is how they met Emma.

It was a local tapas restaurant called Emilio's that they decided to go to that night. They were in the mood for 'spicy'. Sitting down at a secluded table in the corner, they saw her walk in and were amazed at her beauty. Emma was a curvy buxom brunette with legs that didn't end and a bounce to her step that had everyone in the restaurant looking at her. While no one else could tell, Eric and Bill knew the minute she looked at them, she was a vampire like them. They nodded to her. She returned the nod and continued to walk over to their table.

"Hello boys." Emma said in a flirtatious manner while smiling at them.

"Why hello miss beautiful. What brings you out to a place like this?" Eric said sensually, knowing she'd know what he meant.

"Well we all know it isn't the tapas." Emma said, again smiling. She then continued, "I'm supposed to meet my 'dinner' date here. If I'm not mistaken, I believe you boys seem to be doing the same?"

"Yes, you would be correct." Bill said, completely caught up in her charm.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I am rather hungry. Maybe we can meet up at the pub down the street for an after dinner snack." Emma said with wink as she got up and made her way over to a table at the front of the restaurant where a very handsome young man thinking he was going to eat dinner was about to be dinner.

A few hours, and few meals later, the three of them met up at the bar down the street. They chatted about themselves for hours it seemed. They found out that Emma worked for the AVL (American Vampire League). It was an underground organization run by some very old and powerful vampires who were working toward the possibility of Vampires coming out of the closet. It was a very lucrative position for her and allowed her many luxuries. They also found that Emma and Bill had much in common. Both were turned about the same time, during the Civil War, both had crazy makers (although Emma's was killed, unfortunately for Bill, his was still around, somewhere, probably still off of her fucking rocker), and both loved to keep up with new technologies. While Bill seemed utterly entranced by Emma, Eric was as well. She was a breath of fresh air to him and he knew he wanted to get with her.

Over the next few weeks, the three of them would often meet up. Emma was a humungous flirt, so of course both vampires were quickly smitten with her. Eric, however, had voiced his desire for Emma before Bill ever got the chance. "I've got to have her." He said to Bill. Bill nodded to his friend and tried to let go of his own desire for the beauty.

One night, weeks later, when Pam insisted that Eric go out with her, and only her, Emma asked Bill to join her out.

"I was wondering when you were going to have the balls to ask me out on a date Mr. Compton. As it turns out, I had to ask. I don't' mind though. I like hard to get." Emma said, clearly showing that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

"Well, and please don't take this the wrong way, you did kinda flirt with both Eric and myself." Bill replied.

"Yes, well, I was just being nice to Eric, I wanted you. Is that clear enough?" Emma said with an alluring smile.

"Yes, crystal clear." Bill replied. And throwing caution to the wind asked, "Would you like to continue this conversation back at my place?" He knew this would be a bad idea and hated the thought of hurting his friendship with Eric, but his desire for Emma was too great.

"Well, I'd love to go back to your place, but not to talk." Emma replied with a wink.

So, that was the start of Bill and Emma's romance. Because neither wanted to hurt Eric's feelings, they avoided him over the next few weeks. It was only a matter of time before he was to find out though.

Eric began to wonder why neither was available to go out anymore. Also, as many times as he tried to get Emma to go out alone with him, she always refused. Eric wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, so to say that he was getting a little frustrated would be an understatement. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the camaraderie he had with Bill as well. He decided to go to Emma's condo to find out what was going on. He soon found out the answer.

Upon knocking on her door, Emma answered it with her hair messed up and wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She had thought that it was the pizza delivery guy who was going to be dinner. She was shocked when she saw Eric standing there.

"Oh, Eric… What a surprise." She said, clearly startled.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Emma. May I come in?" Eric asked, curious about what her home looked like, what she would look like on her bed, etc.

"Ummmm, now's not a good time, maybe later?" She said, clearly hiding something.

It was at this point that Bill came up to her, wrapped his arms around her bare middle, gave her a kiss on her neck and said, "Emma dear, is that dinner?" He then looked up wide-eyed to see the furious Eric Northman ready to pounce.

Eric, upon seeing the scene in front of him, with fangs out, rushed up to Bill and threw him against one wall and then another, and then another.

"Eric! Enough! You're ruining my home!" Emma screamed at the crazed vampire.

Eric stopped and gained some composure. Bill looked a mess on the floor, his fangs out as well, angered that he was just thrown around like a ragdoll.

"Look Eric, I know you were interested in me, but I want Bill. You throwing him around my place is not going to change that." Emma said, not sugar coating her lack in interest in the Viking in the least.

Finally after an awkward silence Eric spit out, "Well Bill, it looks like you care nothing about loyalty. You deserve this slut. Good riddance to both of you."

Bill felt horrible. He knew he would have been just as pissed if the roles were reversed. He gave into his desire for Emma and it cost him his friendship with Eric. Emma on the other hand was more pissed that her condo had been torn apart.

"Shit. This is going to be a bitch to clean up. Eric clearly is not used to hearing he's not the cat's meow. Well, I have news for him. I know that he's up for some lucrative contracts with some AVL businesses. Fuck with me and I'll fuck with you. He's definitely not going to get them now. Bill, how would you like to make some serious cash?" Emma asked as she helped Bill off of the floor and back to her bed.

If was a few days later that Eric found out that he had lost out on the business opportunities he had been trying to secure with the AVL folks. Emma obviously had cock-blocked him. The worst part of finding that out though was that Bill received the business. That fucker. Not only did he bed the woman he was interested in, he stole the business he thought was in the bag. Did his so-called friend have these intentions all along? It didn't matter. Bill was dead to him now and so was Emma.

It was fate that brought the two old friends back together in Louisiana, much to the chagrin of both. Eric vowed though that Bill was going to eventually pay for his betrayals. No one betrays Eric Northman and gets away with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be able to update for about a week and a half to two weeks because I have to visit family that have no internet and no cable (say a prayer for me), so please don't think that I've left for good. Please enjoy & Review It's always good to hear what your thoughts are on the story. Good or bad. Thanks again!

After a restless night of tossing and turning, my alarm clock finally went off at 7:30 am, which didn't really allow for a shower before meeting with Fernando, but it did allow time for Starbucks, which was probably better anyway. Hello caffeine! So after heading through the Starbucks drive-thru and getting the largest espresso known to man I headed to the motel to face the guy I ran down the night before. Once I got to the motel, I knocked on the door and waited for him to open it holding the sweet nectar that only Starbucks can provide (at least in Bon Temps) and the Walmart bags all the while hoping that this wasn't a colossal mistake.

"Ahhhhh, Buenos dias Arabella. I'm so glad to see you have returned and with the items I requested. Please, please come in." Fernando motioned with his arms for me to enter the room as he greeted me with sincere happiness. He really seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He was also cleaned up from the night before, standing there in only a towel. I guess I wouldn't have wanted to stay in the clothes he was in last night either. Strange, it didn't weird me out whatsoever that the guy was only in a towel because he was so, what's the word I'm looking for, fatherly? Yeah, fatherly. It didn't feel like I had to fear anything with him. What amazed me the most, however, was that not only was all the blood cleaned off of him, but he didn't appear to be any worse for wear, at all. What the heck? Shouldn't he have some bruises, cuts, SOMETHING?

I walked into the room and Fernando shut the door behind me as I started, "Well, here are the clothes and toiletries you asked for. I hope it's everything you needed and that it fits."

Fernando looked into the bags and said, "Yes, everything appears to be in order. I must add that I am truly grateful that you were able to get them. I'm going to go into the bathroom and freshen up. Please, stay and I will esplain about last night."

I strongly considered just bolting out of there, seeing as I had a lot on my plate right now and didn't necessarily need this mess on my hands as well. Fernando seemed perfectly fine, and even if I did leave, he didn't look like he would've ratted me out to anyone, he was hiding out in a motel for goodness sake, but my conscience and curiosity got the best of me, so I stayed. I hit this man with Sook's car. I couldn't just leave. It wouldn't be right and damn if I didn't want to know what the hell he was running from. Finally, after my short internal debate, Fernando came out of the bathroom looking like a new man in the clothes I brought him.

"Come, you must be hungry. I could hear your stomach grumbling in the bathroom. Where can we go for a good greasy breakfast?" He said taking my hand and leading me out of the motel room towards Sookie's car. Huh, well I guess he would know what it looked like seeing as he was intimately acquainted with it's front end.

"Well, Dixie's Dive is down the street and they have awesome haystacks." I said as my stomach growled again. Did he really hear my stomach growling in the bathroom with the door shut before? Nooooo, right?

"I don't know what a 'haystack' is, but I bet if you like it I will too. Come vamanos. I also have some esplaining to do." Fernando said smiling once we reached Sookie's car. Getting into the car I thought to myself, I'm really going to have to get my own set of wheels.

The drive to Dixie's was thankfully short, as I was now ready to eat a small village I was so hungry. We got out of the car, headed in and were seated promptly. No problems so far.

After the waitress took our order I asked, "Fernando, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you seem worried that the people chasing you last night might just be, oh, I don't know, still looking for you?" I asked, looking around nervously.

"Oh, those idiots have been taken care of, don't you worry little one." Fernando replied sitting back and taking a sip of the coffee the waitress had brought as if he had not a care in the world.

"Taken care of, by who, and how?" I asked. He asked me to do his shopping last night and seemed to be all alone, what gives?

"I trust you, I don't know why, but with everything that has happened, I can tell that you are a good, trustworthy person. Call it intuition. So what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell another soul, no one. Is that clear little one?" He stated, not threateningly, but with purpose. I nodded. "Well, let me start at the beginning. That's always a good place, no? You know how vampires have come out of the closet? Well, let's just say they weren't the only ones hiding in there, if you catch my meaning."

Leaning closer toward Fernando I said softly so that only he could hear, "Holy shit. What else is out there?" with my eyes bugging out, wondering how many other things that go bump in the night were really true. Thank God I didn't hear about this stuff being true when I was little. I would've never gone back to sleep.

Of course, this is when the waitress came with our food. The haystacks were placed in front of us and smelled wonderful, but all I could do was stare at Fernando and wait anxiously for a response.

"Oh, this does look and smell tasty, good choice little one." Fernando said as he dived into his food with enthusiasm.

"Fernando, you can't leave me hanging like this!" I added as I needed to know what he was about to say before.

"Ahhhh, I cannot speak for every other species out there, but I will tell you that I am a werewolf. We are very strong, and that is how I survived last night. The older the werewolf, the stronger and I, my friend, am very old. Also, with age comes an accelerated healing ability, which is how I do not have any marks on my body this morning. I noticed your surprised look upon seeing me, so I thought you should know why that was so."

"Holy shit." I said again. Shock written all over my face. Obviously the shock also took away my ability to come up with something less vulgar to say as well.

"Yes, well, let me continue. Werewolves normally live in packs. I am not from here, but my sister Maria and her family live with the Shreveport pack. I was here on business and visiting her family when this whole mess started. Maria's son, Alcide, and I were at the lumber yard near the road where you and I met when we were attacked by some were's from another area, from the Jackson, Mississippi pack I believe. As it turns out, Alcide's girlfriend, Debbie, well, ex-girlfriend now, has been cheating on him with someone named Cooter in that pack.

"Cooter?" I said snickering. Yes, sometimes a thirteen year old boy must live in my brain.

"Yes, a stupid name for an equally stupid man. But, let me continue. It was such a shame , what Debbie did. She used to be such a buena chica, but alas, something has changed in her. Once the attack started, Alcide and I decided to split up to force those attacking us to split up as well, so we'd have a better chance of overtaking them. I, being older, was able to really give the two after me a good pummeling before forcing them to follow me through the god-forsaken swamp. Two others followed Alcide through the piles of lumber. Let's just say that the two who chased me made a good meal for a couple of very hungry alligators." He said this with a slightly wistful smile on his face.

"Ummmm, wow. This is so not the story I ever thought I'd be hearing. What happened to the two following your nephew?" I said completely enthralled with the story.

"Yes, well Alcide is no pushover. He handled those two pretty quickly. They will not be bothering Alcide, or anyone else for that matter again."

"Ok Fernando, but when you crashed into my car, you said that there were people chasing you, but now you said that they were eaten by alligators?" I didn't know what to make of that.

"Well, the two chasing me had met that fate, but I didn't know for sure what happened to the ones with Alcide, or if there were any others for that matter, so I figured it was a good thing to say to convince you to get us out of there quickly. I did not know what happened with Alcide until I spoke with him over the phone later in the night. I am sorry for the slight deception little one." Fernando said as he took my hand. I knew he meant it.

"So, it sounds like you and Alcide ended up okay, but did you ever find out exactly why you were attacked?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, well, it seems that Alcide was the intended target. I was unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time, for those idiots. Debbie's new fling wanted Alcide out of the picture, permanently." Fernando added.

"Do you think that they'll come back to finish the job?" I asked.

"No. Those morons know that they cannot come back and do that again without risking a war, which neither side particularly wants. Also, the Shreveport pack met later that night and kicked Debbie out. She's probably in Jackson right now as we speak. She will never be accepted back in that pack ever again, not with that kind of dishonor upon her. They can keep that trash. Poor Alcide though. He really loved that crazy girl." Fernando said shaking his head.

"Why did you have me take you to this motel instead of just taking you to your sister's house? And, why did you have me get that stuff at the store for you?" I asked. He had family here. Why didn't he have them take care of him.

"Well, I can see why you would ask that. My sister Maria is always worrying about her boys, that's what she calls all the men in the family. She knows that being a werewolf can sometimes be dangerous. We were's do tend to be hot-headed. If Alcide and I came home looking the way we did, she would've had a heart attack. I did not want to upset her, so I asked you to do what you did." Fernando replied.

"But what about Alcide? Where did he go? And also, wouldn't your sister have found out anyway about the attack when she heard that Debbie was kicked out. It seems like that would be pretty big news in your pack, right?" I asked.

"Yes, well Alcide has many friends. He is very likeable you know and so he ended up at one of their houses. Alas, you are right of course about Maria finding out eventually, but at least she would not have to see us worse for wear."

I nodded at him in understanding and asked, "So, what's next for you Fernando?"

"Well, I must head back to my life in California. My nephew is supposed to pick me up here after breakfast with you to take me to the airport."

"Wait, how does he know to pick you up here?" I asked him while thinking… Is there some sort of werewolf esp or something? It's not like we told anyone where we were going.

"I texted him my location during our conversation. I may be old, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve little one." Fernando said with a wink. I smiled back. We then both fell into casual conversation and ate the delicious haystacks. Nothing's better than a good greasy breakfast.

I couldn't believe that I didn't even notice him texting during our conversation but I really was so engrossed. I did however notice the amazing looking guy that walked in as Fernando was taking care of the bill. Tall, dark and handsome pretty much summed it up. Oh my, his muscles had muscles and gosh if he wasn't tall as the sky. Boy, today was NOT the day to forgo the shower and wear my sweats and a tee shirt. Damn! At least I had time to run a brush through my hair, although makeup would've been nice. Double Damn! My heart nearly skipped a beat when mister tall, dark and handsome walked over to our table. Triple Damn!

"Hola Tio Fernando. Como estas?" said the good looking man standing by us.

"Bueno, bueno Alcide. Come, meet our new friend Arabella." Fernando said to, oh my god, Alcide! That's Alcide. Wow! No pushover indeed!

"Hello Arabella. My tio, I mean uncle, has told me lots about you." Alcide said with a warm smile.

"Well, all good things I hope." I returned with a huge grin on my face. What was I stupid, I ran over his uncle with Sook's car. I know Fernando said it was okay, but I don't know how it translates to a good thing to others. Oh well.

"Yes, well, let's head outside as I have a plane to catch soon." Said Fernando.

We all headed out the door and towards Alcide's pick-up truck. From the detailing on the side of the truck, it looked like Alcide owned his own construction business. Must be how he kept himself in such good shape. I hoped that I wasn't drooling right then. I glanced in the windows of the restaurant quickly to make sure I didn't look too much like an ass. No such luck.

"Arabella, I regret that I do not have more time to sit and chat, but my plane takes off soon and I cannot miss it. I want to let you know though that I own a resort of sorts in Los Angeles, a resort that caters solely to werewolves and their families. It's a place where they can feel free to be themselves on vacation. Here is my business card. It has my business numbers on it as well as my home numbers. These are not to be given to anyone else. They are very private. I give them to you however so that if you are ever in need of a safe haven, need a job, whatever, you just call and I will take care of the rest. You have helped me out immensely and I do not take that lightly. I owe you and this is the best way I can repay. Hide the card in a safe place so that if you need it, you have it. Take care little one. " Fernando said as he lightly kissed both of my cheeks and got into Alcide's truck. Through the window he added, "Alcide will give you his number as well, so if you need any local help, he can be there for you. Alcide, give Arabella your card."

"Yes Tio. Here you go Arabella." Alcide said handing his card over.

"Oh, and Alcide hand Arabella your phone as well so she can put her phone number in there." Fernando added after which I did a little happy dance in my mind that he would have my number too.

"Thank you Fernando, and Alcide. Hopefully if I call, it won't be because I'm in any sort of trouble. It was a pleasure meeting both of you, even though the circumstances were a bit bizarre. Take care of yourselves." I said as I turned around and headed to my car. Boy, I could use a real good excuse to call Alcide. God, between drooling over Eric and then Alcide, my libido was heading into overdrive. I needed a shower for more reasons than one now.

Alcide then got into his truck and started to drive his uncle to the airport. While driving he said, "Tio, you smelled them on her right?

"Yes Alcide, it was very faint though, not as though she was touched by them, but just around them. That's why I thought the best form of repayment was to give her an out if things got bad with the vamps. They must smell her scent even stronger than we do. Poor girl." Fernando said.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me how beautiful she was." Alcide said to his uncle.

"Well, I knew you'd see it for yourself when you met her. Her beauty is not skin deep though, she is also a beautiful soul. But I don't want you barking up that tree Alcide unless you really like her. Don't try to use her to get over Debbie." Fernando warned his nephew.

"Tio, I wouldn't do that to her. I know I need time to get over Debbie." Alcide said sadly.

"Yes, well that is true, but in any event, don't take too long either Alcide. Debbie isn't worth your time and sadly, I don't think Arabella's going to be on the market for too long." Fernando said as they continued down the highway toward s the airport.

As soon as I got to my car I decided I needed to talk to someone. So I pulled out my phone and dialed the first person I thought of.

"Jessalyn?" I said as she picked up on her end.

"Bella, what the hell? Do you know what time it is here? There is a time difference you know." Jessalyn said clearly pissed off.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Jess. I did forget. My mind's not altogether here right now and I just needed to talk to someone normal for a moment." I said.

"It's okay. Are you okay though. You're not in any kind of trouble, are you?" She asked, worry all through her voice.

"No, no, I'm fine. A lot has happened. A LOT. But I don't really want to talk about all that right now. I just want to talk about something mundane, like the weather, or the hot sex with Owen, or surfing in the ocean." I said.

"Hot sex with Owen is NOT mundane, but I know that's not what you meant. " Jessalyn said lightly as we fell into a friendly chat about absolutely nothing that helped me to forget about absolutely everything for a brief moment. That's what friends are for sometimes, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me. Sorry it's been a while, but I was visiting family with no internet and cable. Please let me know what you think… reviews are great!

I was in a better place when I drove home up our dirt driveway. The talk with Jessalyn helped, a lot. I knew however that Sookie would be up by now and I'd have to work extra hard to make sure there was nothing that she could accidently hear in my mind. It's not that I liked having secrets from her. In fact I hated it, but it was one more thing I knew she didn't need on her plate, so why put it there. Not that I needed it on my plate neither, but what choice did I have at this point. I saw our friend Tara's car in the driveway. She loved to stop by in the morning. It wouldn't have anything to do with Sookie's ho-cakes, no not that I thought with a grin. Sookie did have a way around the kitchen, just like Gran. If I didn't just have breakfast with a werewolf, I'd be begging her to make some for me. Breakfast with a werewolf… how many people can say they did that today? Actually, more to the point, how many did, but just didn't know it?

"Girl, you need to stay away from those vampires. They are going to be the death of you. And I can't even believe that you're dragging your little sister into your mess." I could hear Tara saying rather loudly to Sookie in the living room as I entered through the screen porch door.

"Tara, Bill is NOT like that. He would NEVER even think to hurt me or my family. And as for my sister, I can't help that Eric walked into Merlotte's and decided to claim her. That could've happened anytime. It's not like I could control that." Sookie said with her hands on her hips, but then added as she turned and finally saw me enter, "Oh Arabella, you're home. You left so early this morning. I thought the house may have been on fire cause lord knows you don't get up for much." She was obviously in somewhat of a bad mood but also curious about where I dashed off to this morning. She knew I was NOT an early bird.

"Yeah I know, but I had some stuff to take care of and seeing as I'm starting tonight at Merlotte's, I didn't know if I'd get it all done before my shift." I replied. I didn't know if she bought my story, but she didn't press any further.

Shifting gears, Sookie said, "Well, Tara here just told me that she is moving in with Maryann." Sookie then added telepathically "Please talk some sense to her, that lady is creepy and I can't talk her out of it."

"Who's Maryann?" I had been in town for a little while now, but I hadn't heard her name come up before and for sure couldn't pick her out of a line-up.

"Oh, she's this great lady I met that moved to Bon Temps recently. She's actually_ amazing_ Bella. Her house is to die for and she has all sorts of help that cook her food, clean her house. Oh my God girl, it's like living on permanent vacation. And you know I could use a vacation, after living with my crazy alcoholic mama all these years. I don't know why Sookie's panties are all in a bunch about her. Maryann has been nothing short of a godsend to me. Really Sookie, you hang with vampires and you're going to give me shit about hanging out with a 40-something year old lady who been like a second mother to me. Shoot, she's been like the mama I never had. Please." Tara said as she held up her hand to Sookie's face.

Swatting Tara's hand from her face Sookie said, "Tara, it's not normal for people to be that… generous … to someone they barely know. It almost seems like she's trying to buy you. She's just… creepy, okay there, I've said it. She gives me the creeps." Sookie sincerely hoped she could get through to her oldest friend.

"Oh, so now I can be bought. Sookie Stackhouse, I never in a million years thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. I'm outta here. Bella, I'll see you later. Maybe you can get your sister to pull her head outta her ass." Tara said as she began to storm out of our house, but before doing so stopped at the door and said, "Bella girl, you need to be careful around those vampires, they'll bring you nothing but trouble." And then she finally slammed the door and drove off with her tires kicking dirt and gravel all over the yard. Shit, we're going to have to clean up that mess.

"You could've helped me out there Arabella." Sookie said dejectedly to me as I stood there with my mouth open and eyes wide.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure what just happened here. So Maryann is some creepy middle-aged lady trying to entice Tara to live with her with the promise of permanent vacation living?" I asked wondering what alternate universe my ass had landed in lately.

"Yup, that's about it." Sookie replied.

"Wow. Do you think Maryann wants to, you know, sleep with Tara?" I asked not knowing what other reason someone would go out of their way to be someone's sugarmama.

"No. At least it doesn't look like that. I don't think so. Tara's been talking about this guy Eggs that's already living at Maryann's like she's interested in him though." Sookie replied.

I rubbed my temples trying to grasp everything going on. Between the lack of sleep and all the weird shit going on around me my head was beginning to hurt. "Huh, well, I got nothing. I haven't met this Maryann yet so I don't know what to tell ya. She hasn't tried to hurt Tara right? Well, maybe we just need to see where it goes. I mean, you know what people think about you and Bill. Maybe she's not so bad? Tara's seen a lot of bad stuff. She could use something, nice for a while, I guess. So Tara likes a guy named Eggs? Who names their kid Eggs?" I said to Sookie with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. Eggs… I thought the same thing too. You're right though, Maryann hasn't done anything that I know of, yet. It's just…I get a weird feeling when I see her. Something's not right, but I can't put my finger on it. Well, whatever. I can't be worrying about this now. Oh hey, I wanted to let you know that I switched shifts with Arlene tonight so I could work your first night back at Merlotte's with you." Sookie said with a little more happiness than before.

"That'd be great Sook. " I said grateful that she would do that for me.

"Well, I need to do my own errands now, but I'll be back in time to drive us to work. I left a uniform on your bed for you. It should fit fine. Not too short, not too tight, but enough of both so you should get some good tips. Oh, wear make-up, that helps too. You know how these rednecks like to see us women-folk. They may be as dumb as the grass is green, but they leave nice tips when they like what they see." Sookie said a roll of her eyes as she grabbed her purse. She hated to have to play the part, but the bills had to get paid.

"Thanks Sook, but what about tonight. You know, Eric?" I asked.

"Oh Sweet Jesus, I can't believe I forgot to tell you about that. Well, I talked to Bill last night and he got the meeting moved to 3:00 am. We'll still have to go, but I'm hoping that it will be uneventful." Sookie said trying to make it sound better than it probably was.

"Great… First night on, I'll be exhausted and I get to go meet up with the crazy vampire who thinks he owns me. Perfect." I said.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Plus, Bill and I will be there. Look, I gotta go. You need anything from the grocery store?" Sookie asked as she looked at her sister with sadness in her eyes. She knew that Arabella may be walking into something dangerous with Eric, but it was out of her control now. This was Eric Northman we're talking about here. He's a sheriff and older than sin. Who were they going to go to for help? No one. And besides, it looks like tonight he just wanted them to fish out a crook. Hopefully the crook won't be as dangerous as Eric.

"No, I don't need anything from there, but Sook..."

"Yes Arabella." Sookie said holding the porch door open.

Thinking about the events of late got me to one question in my mind that I wanted to make sure to ask Sookie.

"Do you ever wonder if WE are something else? I mean, if vampires exist, and who knows what else, maybe we're not exactly just human? You know, we have our unique abilities. Those don't just happen everyday and to lots of people. Maybe we're not just freaks of nature, but something else? Eric asked me what I was when we were in the back room. At first I thought 'what a stupid question, of course I'm confused' but now, I'm kinda wondering if that question had a different connotation."

"Bill asked me that question too when we first met. I don't know Arabella. I don't know. He doesn't know either and he would tell me if he did. If we are something… else, then I suppose the answer will come to us someday." Sookie replied as honestly as she could. She had wondered too what they could possibly be, but to no avail.

"Yeah, I hope you're right. See you later Sook."

"Bye Arabella."

…

I fell asleep after Sookie left and had gotten up just in time to jump in the shower and get ready for work. I was looking forward to it really. Seeing all the regulars and getting some much needed cash flow was high on my to-do list for tonight. So I brushed my blonde wavy hair into a high ponytail using the curling iron to make the curls more defined, applied my makeup to accentuate my bright blue eyes and wore my best push-up bra. I really wanted some good tips tonight.

The drive to Merlotte's was quiet while Sookie and I sat in silence listening only to the sounds of the night as we drove with the windows down. It was a beautiful night with no need for the air conditioning to be on, quite the luxury in our part of Louisiana. The quiet could be so comforting, especially knowing how loud Merlotte's was going to be, literally and telepathically. And tonight would be no exception. So, once we got there, we each took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant bracing for the loudness.

"Bitches, it's about time ya'll showed up. This place is busting at the seams with hungry and thirsty rednecks. Now let's get those tight little asses working those tables before I go and done lose my mind." Lafayette said as he pushed aside Tara to pour himself a vodka tonic from behind the bar while a rather large man wearing overalls with a white wife-beater underneath looked on at him waiting for his own drink order which Tara didn't seem to be in a hurry to fill. "Oh, hey there big fella. You know I likes me a large man. You could be my Santy Clause, ummhmmm." The large man lifted his eyebrow at the remark and smiled a small smile. "Yeah, ho ho ho" Lafayette said slowly as Tara finally made the man's drink and slammed it on the bar in front of him. The man quickly drank his drink, left some money, got up and walked out the restaurant faster than you could say boo.

Sookie and I laughed at Lafayette's antics and said hi to him and Tara. Thank God Tara seemed to have simmered down from earlier and was actually pleasant to Sookie. We were both relieved because if she was working and pissed, well, let's just say it would not be pretty. We took a quick look around. Lafayette wasn't joking. The place was packed. Sam was even waiting tables. Well, it was his place so I guess I shouldn't feel too bad for him. We weren't late or nothing and nobody called us to come in early neither.

Sam quickly took an order and then came our way. "Oh, thank God you two are here. The place just got packed in the last five mintues. After the football game let out everyone came here. I had to get Lafayette out to sit tables as well as deal with the cooking. He's not happy with me."

"Sam, don't worry about it, we've got it covered." Sookie said to Sam as we immediately went to our stations and began taking care of customers. Since I had worked here years ago, it was like getting back on a bike, which I was grateful for. He looked relieved to say the least.

As I was delivering some beers to a group seated by the pool table I saw Arlene and her fiancée Rene. Rene was playing pool with Hoyt (my brother Jason's best friend since the first grade) and appeared to be pretty sober. Arlene however seemed to be really enjoying her night off.

"Girl, I can't tell you how excited I was when Sookie asked to switch shifts with me. It feels like I haven't had a night off in like forever since Dawn was killed. And between you and me, that new girl Daphne is horrible. I know if she wasn't doing Sam she be outta here." Arlene slurred and then proceeded to take another sip of her beer.

"Daphne and Sam are getting it on?" I asked. I had only met Daphne once since coming back to Bon Temps so I didn't know much about her. She seemed nice enough, if not a little dim, but I was still a little surprised that Sam was with her though. It was obvious that he still held that torch for Sookie, but I suppose he was trying to move on then. As he should, I guess. Sookie was clearly in love with Bill.

"Yeah. I accidently walked in on them screwing in his office." Arlene half whispered.

"Ohhhh. How awkward." I replied.

"For me, yeah. I do not ever want to see my boss's ass bouncing like that again." Arlene said while making a funny face.

Not wanting to hear more about Sam's sexcapades, I turned to Hoyt and asked, "Hey Hoyt, have you seen Jason around?"

"Yeah, uhhh, he was at work today. He's supposed to come by later on though." Hoyt replied sheepishly. He was such a nice guy, but way too shy for his own good.

"Thanks Hoyt." I said smiling at him. He started blushing.

"Oh my word Bella, I don't think I've had a chance to introduce you to Rene, my fiancée. Rene, this is Arabella, Sookie's and Jason's little sister." Arlene said as she grabbed me and Rene almost forcing us into a hug.

"Hello you. Arlene has no-ting but nice words about your family." Rene said with a very noticeable Cajun accent.

"Hello Rene. It's nice to finally meet you too. You work with Jason and Hoyt, right?" I asked Rene.

"Yeah. I try to keep those two in line you know." Rene said with a smile. He seemed nice enough, but my spidy senses were tingling. I tried to go into his mind, but it was jumbled with phrases, words out of order. Like a maze. I couldn't make anything out really. That was strange.

"Well, time to get back to work." I said taking my tray and heading to the next table that was seated in my area. Unfortunately it was just seated with three of the worst kind of rednecks there were, stupid and loud.

"Hi, you boys know what you want to drink?" I asked with a grin on my face even though I felt anything but happy to be serving these idiots.

"Yeah, we'll take a pitcher of Dixie beer." The guy with the red plaid shirt said and he mentally thought, 'it'd be great if you could serve that up on those perky tits of yours'.

I wrote down their order and tried to ignore red plaid guys' thoughts, but as I turned around to go to the bar to get their drink order he slapped my butt and laughed. Much to my surprise, Rene of all people ran up to the table, grabbed the guys' arm backward and said, "Maybe you and your friends should find someplace else to eat yeah." I stood there shocked at what had just happened. The guys at the table were pretty shocked too and just looked at Rene. Rene then followed up with, "Don't look at me, you. Just get out." The three got up and left, thankfully.

After being so distracted by the scene, I started to unintentionally listen into Rene's thoughts again. This time I could make out a few things. 'She remind me of my sister. Don't want no-ting happen to her.' And then he verbally said, "Merlotte's is a nice place. We want to keep it that way you know." On the surface it seemed a sweet sentiment, but there was something off. Maybe that's how Sookie felt about Maryann too. I stammered out a thank you to Rene before heading off to the kitchen.

"Girl, those redneck country bumpkins been a bother since they've been born. Don't let them get you down suga." Lafayette said to me when I got to the kitchen.

"Oh, I know Lafayette, it's just, they shouldn't feel like they can touch me." I said.

"Honey, they wouldn't know what to do with all of that if you came with a map, GPS and roadside assistance if you get my meaning." Lafayette said as he pointed his finger in a circle around my body.

I laughed and said, "You know, your probably right."

Sookie came into the kitchen followed by Jason, who must have just arrived and asked, "Arabella, are you alright? I saw what those idiots did."

"Sook, I'm fine. Let's get back to work." I replied sincerely.

"You want me to go beat those guys up, because you know I would." Jason said entirely too enthusiastically. He was fidgety and sweating pretty bad. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was high on something, but from all I knew about my brother, he drank, he didn't do drugs, right?

"Jason, now would not be the time for you to be beating up people especially with the police on your case. And uhhhh, are you okay?" I asked looking at him worried.

"Oh, yeah, Shit. I forgot about that. Yeah, I'm good. Oh, I have someone here tonight that I'd like ya both to meet." Jason said.

I thought, 'Boy my brother can be a moron. How do you forget the police are watching you? Well, this someone, I have to assume is a girl based on my horn dog brother's track record, must be someone special. He's never introduced us to his conquests before. Maybe that's why he looks a mess.'

"Well, where is she?" Sookie asked before I could.

"She's sitting at the bar. " Jason said while moving and fidgeting even more.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting." I said as I walked toward the bar with my brother and sister in tow.

"Amy." Jason said getting the attention of the pretty brunette sitting at the bar. She was dressed like a hippie in a flowery dress and bandana on her head. It made her stand out a bit, but she smiled the most sincere smile at my brother, which he returned as well. This made me like her immediately. It was clear that they both were really into each other.

"Amy, these two are my sisters Sookie and Arabella." Jason continued as he gazed adoringly at her.

"It's nice to meet you both. Jason has said so much about the two of you. He really loves you guys." Amy said to Sookie and me.

"Uhhh, well it's nice to meet you too. So how exactly did you two meet?" Sookie asked echoing my thoughts.

"Well…" Amy started, but before she could say anything further Sam walked over to us looking frazzled.

"Hey you two, it's still pretty busy here. Can we cut the chatter down for now and get back to work?" Sam asked, not wanting to be rude, but needing us to get back to work.

"Sorry Sam. Amy we'll have to talk later. It was real nice meeting you though." I said as Sookie and I returned to our tables.

The rest of the shift was busy, but uneventful. Before we knew it 1:30am rolled around and we had finished closing up.

"You did great tonight Arabella." Sam said to me as he was locking up.

"Thanks Sam. Hey Sookie are you ready to head on out?" I asked loudly to get her attention. She was busy texting on her phone.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We need to get home and change." Sookie replied.

"Change? Where are you guys heading off to at this time of night?" Sam asked.

"Bill is taking us to Fangtasia tonight." Sookie replied, not wanting to lie to Sam, but knowing he probably wouldn't approve either.

"Sookie…." Sam said but before he could say anything further, Sookie cut him off.

"Look Sam, it's our lives, not yours. You can think what you want, but you can't change our minds." Sookie said. It seemed like this was a conversation they've had already.

"I'm just worried about you, and now you've got your sister mixed up in this life too." Sam said looking at me, pleading with his eyes to talk some sense into her. He had no clue about the situation though.

"Sam, goodnight. We'll see you next shift." I said taking Sookie's hand and leading her to her car, not looking to see Sam's face or waiting to hear his response.

So we headed home in another quiet ride to get presentable for our trip to Fangtasia. Lord knows what we were in store for there.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing in the middle of my closet I looked around at my options. What does one where to a vampire bar where there's going to be a vampire waiting that thinks he owns you, a crook who may or may not be found, and my sister and her vampire lover. Hmmmmm. I don't believe Cosmo or Glamour would have any suggestions for tonight. Although… since vampires have been out for a while, maybe this has been covered before in one of their advice columns. Damn, I need to read those magazines more.

"Hey Sookie, what do you think I should wear tonight?" I shouted from my closet to my sister who was probably in her own closet as well.

"Wear whatever you want to wear. The club will be shut down by the time we get there, so it'll just be us and whoever Eric has lined up." Sookie shouted from her room. She had already picked out a white sundress with cherries scattered all around, white patent leather shoes and a white clutch. Everyone knew that Sookie loved her sundresses, so the outfit was par to the course. Plus, she always liked to look her best when she was out with Bill, no matter the situation.

Okay, I thought. What do I want to wear? Huh. What I want to wear is my pajamas so I can go to bed. Well, I guess that's not happening. Then I saw my navy and white striped cotton maxi dress, the one with the spaghetti straps and slightly deep v-neck. It was one of the more comfy dresses I had in my closet, and truth be told, If I came home and just fell onto my bed to sleep, it wouldn't be a bad option to just leave on like pajamas. Okay, problem solved. I then located my chunky brown leather wedges and proceeded to change into the outfit along with a matching set of panties and strapless bra. Normally I didn't care about matching sets, but for some reason I felt like I should tonight.

Sookie finally came into my room to see if I was ready. I was just finishing up on refreshing my makeup and taking my hair out of the ponytail, which left it in waves flowing down my back when we heard the doorbell. It was Bill picking us up for the drive to Fangtasia. Sookie ran down the stairs immediately like a school girl rushing to greet her first gentleman caller. I followed, at a much slower pace, behind her.

"Bill." Sookie said excitedly as she opened the door and gave her love a huge hug and kiss. You'd think these two hadn't seen each other in months.

"Ahem." I said while clearing my throat to make sure their little mini reunion here didn't turn into something else. They finally broke apart upon hearing me.

"Ahh, yes, well, hello Sookie. You look a vision, as always, tonight." Bill said with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, and then added, "And Arabella, you look lovely as well." He meant it. He really did. He had hoped, however, that the girls wouldn't have dressed up so much for tonight. Eric didn't need any encouragement. The sisters standing before him were normally beautiful, but when done up, they were amazingly beautiful. He didn't know if they even realized it or not, but he knew Eric would notice. It was too late to get them to tone it down though. If they were not on time, he knew Eric would be pissed. Pissed off Eric was not a good thing.

"Well, why don't we get this show on the road then shall we?" Sookie said as we all proceeded to pile into Bill's car.

After driving for a bit in silence I finally said, "I can't believe I have to go to this."

Bill sighed and said, "Arabella, I understand your frustration, but Eric has claimed you. He is of high standing in the vampire community being the sheriff of area 5 and very old, which for our kind equates to very powerful. As long as his requests are reasonable, you should bow to his wishes. It would be unwise to anger him."

I didn't say anything back to Bill. What was there to say? I just turned my head to stare out the window and pray that Eric's 'requests' didn't get to unreasonable." Shit , I was screwed, wasn't I?

The drive was shorter than I had hoped so before long we were at Fangtasia's door. Pam was outside shooing the last of the patrons away. They were trying to get Pam to take them home with her so she could feed off of them. It was a pretty pathetic sight really. There they were on the ground hovelling at her feet, actually kissing them. She looked down at them with disgust and told them to never come back again. The way she was looking at them and speaking to them combined with their frozen stares at her made me think that they were probably being glamoured. I guess she thought they were pretty pathetic too. I felt sorry for those people. How do you get to that point in your life when you think that begging to be bitten by a vampire sounds like a good time? She probably saved their lives though. While she just sent them away forever, some other vampire may have killed them out of annoyance or for sport.

"Well, it's about time you all showed up. Eric's waiting inside." Pam said as she opened the door for us.

"We're here at the appropriate time Pam." Bill replied glaring at Pam.

"Yes, well, whatever." Pam retorted. It was obvious that she shared Eric's disgust for Bill.

Bill then proceeded to walk in with Sookie. Pam rolled her eyes at Bill as he placed his arm around Sookie's waist. She knew Sookie was his; it was no secret. What she couldn't understand or even begin to fathom was why any self-respecting vampire would ever show so much care and concern for their pet. It was plastered all over Bill's face and in his mannerisms with Sookie. His pet was human and therefore no equal to a vampire. It was pitiful to see really.

Pam then turned her attention to Arabella. Now, there was a gorgeous creature she thought.

"My, my, my, did you get all dressed up for Eric? Pity, I would have loved it if it was for me." Pam said to Arabella while checking out how the dress hugged her curves and amplified her generous cleavage.

"Ummmm, nooooo I just wanted to put on something comfy." I said while noticing exactly where Pam's eyes had strayed to. Well, I guess Pam likes the ladies. Maybe this dress was not the best thing to wear I thought but I was not about to cross my arms over my chest in some vain attempt to cover myself up. I'm sure in her long life Pam had seen many sets of chests. So, if she was trying to get a rattle out of me, it was not going to happen. In fact, I straightened myself a little further and proceeded in confidently. Pam was impressed, though she'd never admit it. This human was different, a good kind of different.

Eric, who was inside the club, was made aware of the trio's arrival from Pam. He looked at the doorway to see Bill ushering Sookie in. She looked radiant as ever in a well-cut sundress smelling like sunshine. A smirk spread across his face as images of fucking her in different positions while Bill was forced to watch chained in silver flashed in his mind. Ahhh, how lovely that would be Eric thought. Bill caught the look on Eric's face as Eric was staring at Sookie and quickly lead her toward a seat at the bar. Eric followed the two with his eyes but then noticed the other Stackhouse girl coming through the doorway. He had noted at Merlotte's that she was pleasing to the eye, very pleasing in fact, but tonight she looked incredible in that dress and her hair flowing in soft waves down her back. Her smell was amazing, not like sunshine, but like the day itself. Well, she's not horrid to look at and she smells wonderful. Having her as a pet should be fun for a while, at least until I get her sister, he thought to himself.

Arabella saw Eric the moment she walked through the door. He looked like a model dressed in a black wife beater and black jeans. His blonde hair was to his shoulders, which on someone else would've looked odd, but on him looked great. He was muscular, but still looked lithe. She had to make a concerted effort not to gasp at how beautiful he looked. Why did he have to look so damn good? Why did she have to have a non-existent sex life...

"Well, I'm glad to see that everyone could make it. Won't you all take a seat over here at this table. I will be back shortly. "Eric said motioning to the three of us to sit at a table in the middle of the room before he left. Bill, Sookie and I then proceeded to take seats at the table and waited for Eric's return.

While he was gone, I took a moment to look around. This place paid homage to every stereotype known involving vampires. The club had red walls, black leather chairs ,and lots of steel accessories abound… very goth. Pictures of Dracula, Selene from Underworld, and other famous 'vampires' covered the walls. Shoot, there were even pictures of Count Chocula and The Count from Sesame Street. I giggled to myself when I saw those. Pam saw my giggle and what caused it and smirked at me while leaning against the bar. Well, at least she didn't roll her eyes.

Eric then walked back into the room with another vampire and a balding overweight man wearing glasses who was dressed in a poorly fitting brown suit that stuck to him as he was sweating profusely. Eric sat the man across from Sookie and me at the table. The other vampire, who was pretty greasy looking with stringy black hair and an unbelievably ugly goatee, was wearing a sleeveless shirt exposing his numerous tattoos. He appeared to be native-American, I think. Can vampires get tattoos? I wondered. I'd have to ask Bill someday. The tattooed vampire walked behind the bar and started to play with his lighter. I thought vampires were supposed to be afraid of fire? Weird. Soon my attentions were drawn back to Eric.

"Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this establishment. Recently it has come to our attention that $60,000 has gone missing from our books. We would like to know who the culprit is so we can retrieve what is rightfully ours." Eric began and then continued, "Bruce here is our accountant. We would like to begin with him to find out what he knows. Sookie and Arabella, this is where the two of you come in. We want you to listen to what Bruce has to say."

"Bruce isn't saying anything right now Eric." Sookie replied with slight venom in her voice. So much for not trying to anger the beast.

"Don't be coy Miss Stackhouse, I know what you and your sister can do." Eric replied.

"You know what I can do Eric, but my sister doesn't share my abilities." Sookie said, still trying to keep Arabella's ability on the down low.

"Come now Sookie, you know that's a lie. You're body language alone is screaming it. Why don't you all play nice and just admit it." Eric said with a smirk on his face.

Bill, realizing this was another battle they would not win joined in and said, "Sookie, he will find out, one way or another. You know this is true." He loved Sookie, but did she always have to be so damn argumentative with Eric. Eric may put up with it for a little while, but not forever. Bill never wanted to see the day where Eric had enough of Sookie's lip.

"Bill! Sookie screamed in anger. He was supposed to be on her side.

"Sookie, it's okay. I don't think we're fooling anyone here. Yes Eric, you're right, I can do what Sookie can. Let's just continue with this so I can get home and get some sleep." I replied because this was getting old and I was getting annoyed. It was obvious that Eric wasn't going to stop until he got his answer, one he seemed sure of knowing already anyway.

Eric smiled at Arabella. He always loved it when he won, this being no exception. "Thank you, my pet. And by the way, you look absolutely delicious tonight."

"My pet?" I repeated. What the hell? Wait, did he think I looked delicious? Is that good or bad?

Sookie still hot from before butted in and said, "Well, why don't you just glamour him into telling you what you need to know?" She was not interested in helping Eric in the least.

"Don't you think we've tried that? It's humbling enough to have to ask a human for help, don't make this worse. For you." Eric replied with a slight hiss. He often allowed Sookie to talk freely to him like no other human, it amused him, but there were limits, especially in front of other vampires.

Snapped back to reality I asked, "So what happens if we find out who did it?" I didn't know if I could handle the thought of being responsible for handing over someone to these vampires for 'justice'. Something told me their version of justice was not going to be just.

"We would hand them over to the proper authorities for punishment." Replied Longshadow from behind the bar with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't know how old _you_ are, but I do know that I wasn't born yesterday and that was about the worst lie-telling I've heard." I countered Longshadow and then turned toward Eric and said, "I'll make you a deal. If you agree to really hand over the crook, should we find them, to the police, then I'll agree to help you out again in the future if you need my assistance."

Eric pondered this for a moment. This bargain was clearly in his favor. He could use her anyway. She was his. But, this way she would think that it was her choice. How lucky could he be tonight? Before he answered though, Sookie butted in again saying, "Arabella, NO!"

Bill then chimed in and said, "Sookie, this is Arabella's choice." Too be honest, he had been hoping that Eric would find someone else to capture his interest. Eric's obsession with taking Sookie away from him at times took a toll on their relationship. It was unfortunate that it may turn out to be Arabella, for he really did like her, but at least he and Sookie would be able to help and guide her should she need it.

Sookie realized that it was probably too late to take back what Arabella had offered, but at least she might be able to sweeten the deal. "Arabella will not do it unless she gets paid. As far as we are concerned, this would be performing a service, one that could put her in harm's way, so she should at least get paid if she were to do this in the future."

Eric thought on this. He was vastly wealthy, so to pay Arabella a nominal fee for helping in the future didn't seem unreasonable. "Sure. Why not? Arabella, should I require your help in the future, you will be paid accordingly. So, would you ladies like to tell me what Bruce knows?" Eric asked smugly.

Sookie and I each took hold of one of Bruce's hands. The poor man was a mess. He clearly was nervous.

"Bruce, just try to relax." Sookie said.

'Shit, what the fuck are these girls going to do to me. I have a family. I never should have taken this job. I knew this was a bad idea. Fuck! I was the one to report to them the money was missing.'

"Bruce, take a deep breath, did you take their money?" I asked.

"No. No. I didn't take the money. You have to believe me. I didn't take it." Bruce replied out loud and then thought to himself, 'Man, I wish I knew who took the money. I'd turn that son-of-a-bitch in so fast. Who'd be stupid enough to steal from these vampires? When they find out who took it, that person won't last long, that's for sure. These vampires mean business. God, I would never be that stupid.'

"No, he didn't take the money and he doesn't know who did." I said to Eric.

"You're going to believe the skinny human that the fat one is telling the truth?" Longshadow asked Eric.

Eric knew that Longshadow had a point. Humans tended to try to help each other out, but looking at Arabella, sensing her body language and seeing her direct eye contact, he knew she wasn't lying. He appreciated that she was being truthful and helpful. Sookie wasn't always as forthright with him.

"Bring the next one in." Eric said as he motioned for Pam to remove Bruce and bring in the next human to be questioned. Pam led a slobbering Bruce out to a back room. He could barely walk and it looked like he had peed himself. Even if he was just cleared, he probably was not coming back to this job. If the vampires didn't outright kill him, the stress related heart attack that he would probably have down the road from working there would in all likelihood do him in.

Pam returned shortly with an anorexic, strung out looking blonde woman wearing a bikini top and a piece of cloth that others might call a skirt. Maybe.

"Thank you Pam. Now Ginger, sit down here. These ladies have some questions that they would like to ask you. Be a good girl and answer them." Eric said.

"Yes sir." Ginger replied with adoration as she looked up at Eric. He rolled his eyes at her and prompted us to continue.

I reached out to touch Ginger's hand, but she pulled it away and said, "Don't you fucking touch me."

"Hold her still." Eric said to Pam as Pam forcefully held Ginger's shoulder's sternly so she couldn't move.

I grabbed Ginger's hand to listen, but Sookie just sat back. She was done being Eric's puppet for the night. I telepathically asked Sookie why she wasn't doing anything to which she replied that I had it covered. Okaaaaaay. She was pissed, but it seemed like it was with me and not necessarily Eric. This was a conversation to have later, so I switched gears back to Ginger.

"Ginger, some money has gone missing here at the club. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" I asked the used looking woman in front of me.

"Really? No. I don't know anything about that." Ginger replied and then thought to herself, 'Goddam bitch. I didn't take shit. She better not say I took shit. I'll fucking kick her ass. Fucking bitch.'

"She didn't take the money, but she knows who did." I said.

'Shit. How does she know I know who took the money? I didn't say nothing to no one. Shit, he's going to kill me.' Ginger thought frantically while trying to escape Pam's grip.

"Ginger honey, who's going to kill you? She knows who took the money, but there's a blank, like her memory's been wiped clean of that person's face. Oh my God, she's been glamoured, hasn't she? It's a vampire." I said as shock overtook my face, as well as Ginger's.

As the words came out of my mouth, Longshadow jumped over the bar fangs a-blazing aiming for Sookie and myself. He was clearly the one who had done the crime and now was pissed off that these two humans had exposed him.

Before anyone else had moved Longshadow threw me across the room. I landed against the back wall, my head hitting it so hard that it rendered me unconscious.

Longshadow then quickly turned his attentions towards Sookie. He picked her up out of her seat, slammed her on the table and was about to sink his fangs into her when Bill broke a chair to get a splinter of wood and drove it deep into Longshadow's chest from his back, causing the vampire to explode into a bloody mess all over Sookie and her nice white sundress.

Ginger started screaming immediately, dropping to the floor while trying to pick up the pieces of Longshadow. Well, if all the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again, ain't no one going to put Longshadow back together again either.

Sookie sat up with a dazed look on her face. She was completely covered head to toe in vampire blood and guts. She had never seen anyone die in front of her before let alone in that fashion. It was then she thought of her sister.

"Arabella! Oh my God. Is she okay?" Sookie asked as she tried to get over to her sister without slipping on Longshadow's goo.

Bill stopped her from going to Arabella as she was likely to slip and hurt herself on all the goo on the floor. "She's just knocked out. She'll be up shortly." Eric replied as he walked over to Arabella to pick her up and place her on a bench seat. Her heartbeat was strong and breathes were constant, making her chest rise and fall in an alluring manner. Though she was knocked out, the blow wasn't that bad. It could have been worse. He knew she would recover quickly. Before turning away from her he remarked to himself how peaceful she looked lying there, like an angel. Such a shame he'd have to go deal with the mess before him now instead of being able to see her wake and…

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ginger continued to scream and sob. Her screaming brought Eric out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Pam, please take care of Ginger and escort Sookie to the bathroom so she can clean herself up. Bill, come with me. I'll buy you a True Blood." Eric said as he motioned for Bill to follow him to his office.

….

Sookie stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Damn Eric. It's his fault I nearly got killed tonight and my sister in lying unconscious in this godforsaken club, she thought to herself. She then took a towel that was hanging next to the sink, got it wet and started to clean up the vampire that was all over her.

Pam came in after a bit to check on Sookie's progress and to give her something else to wear. There was no way she could leave the club looking like she just participated in some sort of pagan ritual.

"Here, let me help you. You seem to have vampire in your cleavage." Pam said to Sookie as she reached in and picked up a stringy piece of Longshadow from between Sookie's breasts.

Sookie watched as Pam did that, but didn't stop her. It was one less piece of guts she'd have to touch, even if Pam got to touch a little of her chest.

"Here's something for you to change into." Pam said as she placed the clothing on the toilet seat cover.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine. I'll just clean up and be on my way." Sookie said not really wanting to wear whatever latex garment Pam had just laid down. Lord knows who had worn it before and in what capacity.

"Honey, there is no way in hell that you are leaving here looking like that. Just change." Pam said annoyed with the blonde in front her. She then turned around to walk out of the room.

As Pam was walking out, Ginger walked in with a big grin on her face. "Oh, hello, I didn't know anyone else was here. I'm Ginger. Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Sookie replied, looking skeptically at the scantily clad bar worker.

"I just needed to get my purse from in here. You know, this is the best place to work, really. No one ever believes me when I tell them that they are just about the nicest people to work for." Ginger said, entirely too upbeat.

"Uhhhh, yeah, that must be nice." Sookie said, knowing for sure now that they had already glamoured this poor woman. Her mind probably looked like swiss cheese as Sookie ventured to guess that this was probably not the first time this woman had been glamoured.

"Well, bye!" Ginger said as she retrieved her purse and headed out.

Thankful that Pam and Ginger were now out of the bathroom, she then continued to try to get herself presentable again.

…

Meanwhile back in Eric's office…

"I don't know how you stomach this stuff Bill. It's rancid. Nothing like the real thing, at all." Eric said as he placed a True Blood in the microwave for Bill.

"It's just sustenance. I don't think about it. I just drink it." Bill replied.

"Well, if you're supposed to be the poster boy for mainstreaming, I think we're in trouble. And, as I recall, you were an avid lover of the real thing, if I'm not mistaken." Eric said, remembering how they used to cruise for bloodbags in Chicago. Hearing the bing of the microwave, he then opened it, got the drink out and handed it over to Bill.

Taking the bottle, Bill replied, "Thank you. Yes, I cannot deny that the real thing will always be preferred, but True Blood does the job." Bill replied.

"Yeah, True Blood. It'll keep you alive, but it will bore you to death." Eric said with an eye-roll. "Now, I know that you're not just living on this stuff though, right Bill? Tell me, does she taste as wonderful as she smells."

Bill clearly flustered finally asked, "Let's cut to the chase here Eric. How much trouble am I in?"

"You killed a vampire Bill, for your human. What am I supposed to do about this?" Eric noted.

"What do you have in mind?" Bill asked.

"I'll take Sookie." Eric replied, amazed at how the situation had unfolded.

"NO! " Bill said loudly. "You could have anyone you want, in fact, if I'm not mistaken, you have claimed Arabella. You can't have them both. Why do you want Sookie so badly, Eric?"

"Why do _you_ want her?" Eric replied and then added, "Oh wait. No. You don't actually _LOVE_ her, do you?

"Sookie needs to be protected." Bill said earnestly.

"Now, that sounds like a decree Bill. I would know if there was one, now wouldn't I Bill and as far as I know, there isn't. Admit it, you _love_ her." Eric replied. This was going to be more fun than he anticipated. This revenge will be sweet.

"If I hadn't done what I did, were you going to let Longshadow's disloyalty go unpunished?" Bill asked, hoping to get the scope off of his relationship with Sookie.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you Billy-boy. Disloyalty, now you would know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you?" Eric spat out and then continued, "How and when I handled Longshadow's deceit would be up to me, since I am sheriff, but I'll tell you this much, it would not have been done in front of witnesses, especially vampire witnesses'. Not a wise move Bill. Not wise at all."

…

I woke up laying on a bench in one of the booths in the club. My head was pounding, but everything else seemed to be in working condition. So, I sat up and took a look around. No one was in the bar. Where did everyone go? I wasn't sure that I really wanted to go and look around to find anyone at the moment as my last memory was of Longshadow jumping at me with the most heinous look I've ever seen on anyone's face and then his arm knocking me into next Tuesday. Shit, I hope he isn't still lurking around here. Bill and Sookie wouldn't leave me lying here if he was, would they? No, they wouldn't. And I thought getting manhandled at Merlotte's tonight was bad enough, but now this.

Pam entered the room with a glass of water in her hand and what appeared to be two aspirins. "Here, take these. From what I understand they'll help your human ails." Pam said, looking bored already with playing nursemaid.

I took the glass and pills from her and responded. "Thank you Pam. Where did everyone go? "

"Well, let's see. Bill stabbed Longshadow sending him to the true death which covered your sister in vampire goo. She's in the bathroom attempting to clean up and Bill and Eric are in Eric's office discussing Bill's situation." Pam answered.

"Oh my goodness. Is Sookie okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's fine other than needing a good shower." Pam replied.

"And Bill, is he in some sort of trouble?" I asked.

"Well, that's for the boys to decide." Pam said as the others began to enter the room.

"Sookie, I heard from Pam about Longshadow. Are you alright? And what are you wearing?" I asked as I saw my sister come in. She looked like she was ready to spank someone in the black latex bondage outfit she had on. All she was missing was a whip and handcuffs.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a little headache. What's with the get-up?" I replied.

"Oh, _this_ outfit? Well, I think this is Pam's way of having me live out one of her lesbian fantasies." Sookie said looking at the outfit with disgust.

"Yes, well, while the outfit looks good on you, the fantasy works better if it were on your sister." Pam said looking at me lustfully.

"Enough Pam." Eric said, slightly agitated at the manner Pam was speaking about Arabella. Not that he cared for her, but Arabella was his. Pam needed to keep her desires to herself.

"Thank you for your assistance tonight Sookie & Arabella. Bill may take you both home now." Eric said looking at the sisters.

"Can't wait to leave." Sookie said as Bill took her hand, said his goodbyes and led her to the door.

I got up to follow them, but Eric stopped me.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Eric said as he gently lifted some of my hair off of my shoulder up to his face and inhaled its scent. She smelled even better up close like this.

The simple act of him breathing me in made my breath hitch. The proximity of him, being so close and, in a weird way, intimate, was stirring things inside of me. It scared me a little, no, make that a lot. I pulled away and looked up at him saying, "I really should be leaving. Goodbye Eric."

He said, "I will be calling on you again soon. Don't miss me too much. I know you can't get enough of looking at me." And with that cockiness, he blew the feelings he just stirred in me a moment ago and replaced them with annoyance.

"I won't be holding my breath for you to call, if that's what you mean. Goodbye Eric." I said and headed out the door, not looking back at him, even though every part of my being wanted another glance. Bastard.

Eric smirked as Arabella walked out the door. Oh yes, this should be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. Thank you to all of you who have this story listed as a favorite and on alerts. It really means a lot to me that you like the story. Reviews are always good too. Please let me know what you think.

….

The drive back to Bon Temps was pretty quiet. None of us seemed to really want to talk about what had just happened, all for different reasons. When we were getting close to home, Sookie finally spoke. "Um, Bill. Would it be okay if I slept at your place?" She just wanted to feel safe again.

"Yes, of course. You should know that you need not ask. You are always welcome to stay with me. Arabella, will you be okay on your own at home?" Bill replied.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You can drop me off here. I wouldn't mind a little walk to clear my mind." I said as he stopped the car at the foot of our driveway, and let me out. After we all said our goodbyes, Bill proceeded on with Sookie to his house.

Walking up to the house, I noted how beautiful the sky looked and how peaceful everything was. Even the crickets must have been sleeping because it was very quiet. I basked in the silence and the moonlight. It had such a calming effect on my heightened senses. As I started to walk past our garden I saw that the flowers were still blooming. I stopped and bent over to smell them. They smelled amazing. So, I picked a few hydrangeas and peonies and proceeded up to the front door. They'd make a beautiful centerpiece for our dining room table. All of a sudden I started to feel tired, more than I should have. My eyelids were starting to get extremely hard to keep open and my muscles felt like a ton of bricks. Maybe those weren't aspirins that Pam gave me after all. That'll teach me to take drugs from someone without asking what they were. Well, at least I should get a good days' sleep, right?

Opening the door took some effort as I tried to locate my keys in my purse in my state. I desperately wanted to make it up the stairs to my bed before passing out. I'd only fell asleep once on a floor. Jessalyn had convinced me to participate in an upside-down margarita contest in Tulsa (we had really good fake id's). That night was the reason why I will never drink tequila again and why I would never want to sleep on a floor again. As I walked in I wondered why it was so dark in the house. I could have sworn that Sookie and I left some lights on. My mind was getting hazy though and my vision blurry. My only thought was to get to bed, but I didn't want to trip over something on the way, so I walked towards the staircase, holding on to anything I could to steady myself on the way to flip the light switch on. Once I did, I saw blood splatter all over the wall. Then some blood hit my face. I started to scream as I looked up and saw poor Tina, dead, parts of her hanging all over the ceiling fan. Oh my goodness, poor Tina. Shit, what if the person who did this was still in the house? I shakily reached into my purse to get my cell phone to call 911. I dialed as fast as I could but I felt like I was moving in slow motion.

"911. What seems to be the emergency?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Oh my God! Please you have to send someone here now. Someone's been in my house… and killed mmmmm…." I started but the pills were finally taking their intended effect and I began to pass out onto the floor, dropping the flowers and the cell phone, and knocking my already bumped head again.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Who's been killed? Stay on the line ma'am. Don't hang up. You'll be fine ma'am. Help is on the way." These were the last things I heard before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

….

Bill and Sookie had arrived at his home just a couple minutes after dropping Arabella off. Dawn was approaching in two hours, but there was something that he wanted to do before he had to go off to his hidey hole. He had purchased an all-day spa package for Sookie earlier in the week and had intended to give it to her for their six month anniversary, but it seemed like she could probably use it more now, given the events of the night.

"Sookie, come with me to my office." Bill said with the look on his face unreadable.

"Okay, what's up? Is everything okay? You're not in trouble because of the Longshadow thing, are you? You were only protecting me." Sookie asked nervous about what might happen to him because of her.

"No, I'm fine. Just a slap on the wrist, that's all. Don't worry about that." Bill replied and then picked up a beautifully wrapped gift off of his desk, handed it to Sookie and said, "Sookie, I had meant to give this to you under happier circumstances, but I think it makes more sense to give it to you now."

Sookie took the gift and started to unwrap it slowly. She didn't know what it could be, but if it was anything like the packaging….

"Oh my Bill. Thank you! It's just what I needed now." Sookie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Bill and kissed him all over his face. She had always wanted to go to a day spa like the one Bill had gotten her the gift certificate for, but never had the money or time.

"I want you to do this today. You are to be pampered from 9:00 am til 5:00 pm, no ifs, ands, or buts about it Sookie. You need and deserve this." Bill said as he looked lovingly at Sookie.

"Oh, but this would be nice to do with someone. I don't think that Arabella could afford this though." Sookie said with her smile faltering.

"Sookie, you need to take time for yourself. When's the last time you did something just for you?" Bill asked.

"I… well… I guess you're right Bill. It would be nice to just forget about everything for a day." Sookie replied.

"Yes, and don't take your cell phone either. You'd just get dragged into something, like usual, and wouldn't be able to enjoy yourself." Bill said.

Sookie laughed. Bill was right. That usually was the case. "Okay Bill. I won't. In fact, I'll just turn it off now." Sookie said as she turned off her phone and headed to bed for a couple hours before heading to the spa for the day.

Bill was glad that he was able to do this for her. To be honest, he didn't know what kind of punishment he was going to have to face for killing Longshadow. So, in the meantime, he wanted to do anything and everything he could to make Sookie happy.

….

I woke up around 4:30pm lying all alone in a hospital room with a sugar water IV drip in my arm. I didn't know what happened after I passed out, but I was glad to see that I was alive and seemingly in one piece. I saw the nurse call button and pressed it, hoping to get some answers.

A nurse came in soon after I pressed the button. "Oh, Miss Stackhouse, we're so glad to see that you are alright."

"Yeah, what happened to me?" I asked wondering, well , just that.

"All I know is that an ambulance brought you in early this morning. It seems that you hit your head pretty hard and suffered a concussion. The police wanted to ask you a few questions once you got up." The nurse said.

"I'm sure they do, but I just got up and feel like death warmed over. Could you stall them for an hour so I could freshen up at bit, maybe eat something?" I asked as those were the first things I wanted to do, not recount finding my beloved pet cat dead in the ceiling fan.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get a food order in for you, and you can find a shower and toiletries in the bathroom over there. You were cleaned up a little when they brought you in, but it's never as good as hot shower. I'll tell the cops that they can come in at 6:30pm. Is that okay with you?" The nurse replied.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Oh, has anyone contacted my sister or brother?" I asked, wondering if Sookie and Jason knew where I was or what had happened.

"The police tried to contact both, but from what I could gather, neither could be reached." The nurse said and then added, "Here, let me take out that IV for you. Alrighty, all done. I'm going to get cracking on that food order and let you get cleaned up."

"Thank you." I said as the nurse left the room.

Jason not being able to be found, well, that was no surprise. He'd always been a little scattered. He'd turn up, eventually, like he always did. But Sookie… it wasn't like her to not be able to be reached. I knew she was mad at me at Fangtasia, but I didn't know why. However, she didn't seem too mad when we separated, but she didn't want to come home either. I was starting to get teary-eyed while feeling a little all alone. No. I will not give into this feeling. So, I got up, got my butt in the shower, poured the soap in my hands and desperately tried to wash everything weighing me down ... down the drain.

….

Sookie finally finished her spa day around 5:15 and headed back to Bill's to retrieve her phone, which she intentionally left there so as not to be tempted to turn it on while being pampered. It took her about 45 minutes to get back. Knowing the time, she knew that Bill would be getting up soon. It was winter and the sun set particularly early this time of year.

Sookie walked into Bill's house and into his office to get her phone. She turned it on and saw she had 8 messages. The first was Jason telling her that he and Amy were going to head to a campsite in order to be one with nature for the next few days. 'When did he like camping? And when did he even notice nature let alone want to be one with it? Did he even know what that meant?' Sookie thought as she shook her head, but then went on to the next message. It was Detective Andy Bellefleur asking where she was and saying that he needed to speak to her immediately concerning her sister. 'Oh my God, what's happened to Arabella?' She thought as she cancelled out of voicemail and called Andy.

"Hello. This is Detective Bellefleur." Andy answered.

"Andy, this is Sookie. What's going on?" Sookie asked frantically, wanting to make sure that her sister was okay.

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse, your sister is fine, but she is at Shreveport Memorial right now." Andy replied.

"Why is my sister in the hospital Andy? What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Well, that's what we'd like to know as well. We're going to be questioning her at 6:30." Andy responded but added, "By the way Sookie, where were you today?"

"I was at the spa Andy. If you have any further questions, you'll just have to ask me them at Shreveport Memorial." Sookie said as she hung up on Andy.

Bill had heard everything on Sookie's end of the conversation (vampire hearing and such) and was glad that it was sunset now so he could get up and go with her to the hospital. He left his hidey hole at vampire speed to be by Sookie's side.

"Bill! You scared me. You know I hate when you do that." Sookie said after she had nearly jumped out of her skin. She didn't think she'd ever get used to vampire speed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I heard your conversation. What happened to Arabella? " Bill asked Sookie with real concern.

"I don't know Bill, but she's in the hospital. We need to leave now." Sookie replied grabbing her stuff and heading to her car with Bill in tow.

….

It took Sookie and Bill about 20 minutes to arrive at the hospital. When they got there they went to the front desk and got Arabella's room number. Even though they got there in record time, to Sookie it seemed like a lifetime. Having just lost her Gran so recently, she couldn't bear to lose any more family members, especially not her sister.

"Oh my word Arabella, what happened?" Sookie asked as she and Bill burst into Arabella's room.

"Well…" I began as there was a whoosh into the room. Eric had arrived in the room looking mad as hell as he grabbed Bill by the throat and growled, "I let you drive my pet home and she ends up in the hospital. What the hell happened Compton?" How was he going to exact his revenge scheme if Compton gets his pet killed?

"Eric, put him down!" Sookie and I screamed in unison at the irate vampire.

Eric dropped Bill, not because he wanted to, nor because the Stackhouse sisters were demanding him to, but because he sensed other humans were approaching and couldn't afford to be caught in such a compromising position, not with the vampire rights amendment awaiting approval. The anti-vampire zealots would be all over that and the AVL would have his ass in a sling.

Just as Bill was standing up and straightening out his clothes, Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Bud Dearborn walked into room. 'Oh great, now it's a party' I thought to myself.

Andy began to greet everyone, "Hello Miss Stackhouse, Miss Stackhouse, Vampire Bill and…" He had stopped because he didn't know who Eric was.

"Eric Northman." Eric answered.

Andy followed up with, "Yes, well, can everyone please leave so I can ask Miss Stackhouse here some questions?"

"Andy, please, your sister Portia used to babysit me. You know my name is Arabella, use it. And as for everyone else in the room, as far as I'm concerned, they can all stay." I said irritated, at everything.

"Andy, just get on with the questions." Bud said to Andy. Oh, he just earned a few points in my mind.

"Fine. Miss Stackhouse, I mean Arabella, when we arrived at your home after your 911 call, you were lying unconscious and your cat was swinging around on the ceiling fan splattering blood all over your foyer. Can you explain what happened?" Andy asked, tactful as ever.

"Thank you Andy for making me re-live such a pleasant experience." I answered sarcastically.

"Tina's dead? Sookie exclaimed. She didn't know yet that our cat had been killed.

"Yeah Sook, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. After you and Bill dropped me off, I opened the door to our home, but the lights were off. I went to turn on the lights, and when I did, I saw Tina hanging from the ceiling fan. It was horrible. Blood was everywhere. I was worried that it could've been the work of that killer running loose, so I called 911. While on the call I must have slipped on the blood on the floor and fell and hit my head." I said, trying to not mention that I had some sort of drugs in my system from Pam to the cops. "I don't know what happened after that because I was unconscious.

"Well, that seems consistent with the crime scene. But, and think real hard here, did you see anyone in the house?" Andy asked, hoping that he could get more info. There was a killer loose and he didn't have any clues that led to anyone, well anyone other than Jason Stackhouse. That boy was too stupid to kill a fly, let alone anyone else, so Andy didn't really think it was him. Andy needed a break in that case before another person got killed, and in this case it looked like it could be another Stackhouse.

"No. I didn't see anyone Andy. Sorry." I replied, not really sorry, but actually glad that I didn't see anyone because I wouldn't have been able to defend myself in my drugged state.

"Thank you Arabella. If you can think of anything else, please call us." Andy replied but then added, "Sookie, Bill, where were you two last night and today?"

"Bill and I went to his house after dropping Arabella off where he stayed until coming here tonight. I left his house at 8:15 to drive to the La Linda Day Spa and Salon in Monroe and was there until 5:15. You can call them if you'd like." Sookie responded.

"Well, I guess that'd be all. Thank you for your time." Andy said as he and Bud left the room.

"Oh my stars Arabella. I am so sorry that I wasn't there with you or here today." Sookie said sincerely.

"So you were at a day spa all day?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah. Bill thought I could use it after everything. He suggested I not take my phone so I could enjoy the day." Sookie replied, a little sheepishly, after all, her sister spent the day in the hospital while she was getting pampered.

"Oh." I replied sadly. What shitty luck I have. She gets a spa day and I get to find our poor cat killed and my head cracked again. Perfect.

"Did you have anything to do with this Bill?" Eric asked. It was curious that Bill sent Sookie away in such a manner.

"No, I did not. To even imply it is an insult. I would never hurt Sookie or her family. I am worried though. There is a serial killer running amuck in Bon Temps who seems to be attacking those who congregate with vampires. Sookie and Arabella's grandmother was the last victim. You're sheriff of this area, Eric. Shouldn't this be something you look into?" Bill replied.

Eric had heard about the murders in Bon Temps, but they were humans, so he didn't pay too much attention, but now, knowing that the victims all had dealings with vampires, he couldn't discount what Bill was getting at. God he hated when Bill was right.

"It was never noted publically that the victims had dealings with vampires, Bill, so why would I care? Now that I know, I am bound to investigate further." Eric replied.

"What about Sookie and Arabella? They can't stay in that house. It's clear they are intended victims." Bill said, not trying to scare the sisters, but just trying to face reality.

"I would be more than happy to house them at my place. It's probably the safest place they could be." Eric said with a smug grin on his face. This could work out great.

"We will not be staying with you, Eric. We will not be kicked out of our own home because of some crazy killer. We've lost enough. We will not lose our home now too. Right, Arabella?" Sookie exclaimed.

Well, even though I didn't quite know Eric's intentions with offering us a place to stay, it did sound enticing. Two members of our family had now been murdered in our home. I wasn't exactly jumping at the idea of living there again, but I certainly wasn't going to let Sookie live there by herself. And when Sookie had her mind set on something, there was no changing it, as in this case. "Thank you for the offer Eric, but we'll be staying at our home."

Eric could tell that Arabella was wavering in her decision, but decided to let it go. He had day people that he could send to watch the girls during the day and vampires at night. He could understand not wanting to give up your home. These girls were brave, maybe to a fault, but brave nonetheless. He could respect that, even if they were only human.

"The nurses said I could leave after the questioning, but I guess there's some paperwork to fill out. Sookie, could you find out what I need to do?" I asked because I really wanted to get out of the hospital and back into my own bed.

"Sure sweetie. Bill and I will go right now. Eric." Sookie said as she nodded goodbye to Eric, took Bill's hand and left the room with him.

After they left, I asked Eric, "How did you know I was here? I don't think you'd be the first person Sookie would call." I said with a small smile.

"No, I wouldn't be." He responded with a chuckle and added, "Well, I did tell you that I was going to call on you shortly. I went to your home and saw the police scouring about. I found out you were sent to the hospital and came to find out what happened. Now tell me, you didn't really slip on the blood there, did you? What really happened?" He asked, knowing that I had lied during that part of the story.

"No, I didn't. Pam had given me some pills last night that I thought were aspirins for my headache. Evidently they were something a little stronger and made me pass out. I didn't want to tell the cops about that, because it had nothing to do with what happened and plus they'd probably end up asking a lot of questions that I know I didn't want to answer, nor you would want me to answer." I responded truthfully.

Eric pondered on this. She was not only beautiful, but smart and resilient. This type of situation would normally bring out the worst in a human, but it seemed to make Arabella stronger. She was sensible enough to realize that it would not have been in anyone's best interest to divulge what happened at Fangtasia. As she had implied, it had nothing to do with what happened at her house. Plus, he was grateful that she didn't say anything that may have gotten Pam in trouble. Those pills were… slightly illegal. He knew Pam had given them to Arabella to help her get a good long sleep, not to endanger her. Thankfully Arabella was able to realize this. She would make a good pet for a while. However, it concerned him that she could have easily been the next victim of the killer if he/she had stuck around. Humans… they were entirely too fragile.

"Eric? Are you there?" Arabella asked as he stood there, lost in his thoughts.

"Yes… It was wise of you to not mention the events of earlier in the evening." Eric replied.

"You're welcome." I said with a smirk.

"I didn't say thank you." Eric responded. He was not one to say such sentiment, not to a human at least.

"No, you didn't, but I think that may be what you implied." Arabella said now with a larger grin.

Sookie and Bill returned with some papers. "Arabella, you're going to need to sign these. I can't believe how much it costs to stay here for less than a day." Sookie said as she looked over the hospital bill.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that. I don't have insurance. Do you know if they do payment plans?" I asked, not looking forward to going into deep debt.

"Here, hand me those papers. I'm sure I can get them to reduce some of these charges." Eric said as he took the paperwork from Sookie and walked out the door.

"He's not going to glamour the collections department, is he? Because, to tell you the truth, I don't think I'd mind in this case." I said to Sookie and Bill.

Bill smiled at me. He could understand where I was coming from. Sookie on the other hand felt entirely different. "Arabella Grace Stackhouse. Our family does not take things like that. If we have a bill, we pay it, no matter how hard, you know that."

"Yes mother." I said to her. It was easy for her to say that now. She wasn't the one looking at thousands of dollars' worth of hospital charges.

The nurse from before then walked in and said, "Well Miss Stackhouse, your paperwork seems to be in order. Here are your discharge papers. Be sure to follow the instructions so you don't end up back here." She said sweetly.

"Oh. Thank you. You've been very kind. Wait, I didn't sign anything yet. Don't I have to sign something? And, do you know how the hospital will bill me?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie, that nice gentleman, Mister… Mister… well, I can't remember his name. Anyway, he left his credit card info and said that any charges for your stay should be billed to his card. You're a very lucky lady. Take care." The nurse said as she picked up the used food tray and took it out of the room.

"Why would Eric pay for my stay?" I asked Sookie and Bill.

"Well, knowing Eric, there's probably some hidden agenda. Don't think he's your knight in shining armor, Arabella. Eric never does anything without a reason, and that reason is not always noble." Bill said worried about what game Eric was playing here.

"Okay, well, thanks for the warning Bill. I understand he's not the nicest player on the playground, but I am grateful to not have to pay that bill." I replied. A small part of me couldn't help but wonder if maybe Bill and Sookie had it wrong about Eric, maybe a little. I guess that small part of me wanted to believe he wasn't all bad.

Since I didn't have any fresh clothes here and Sookie came in such a rush she didn't have anything to offer me to change into, I had to go home in the hospital gown I was in. I didn't care though. All I wanted was to get into my own bed and sleep this nightmare of a week away.

….

Eric hadn't returned back to Arabella's room. He instead took care of the hospital charges. He knew it would be a hardship on his pet to have to pay those charges. That kind of worry would be a distraction to her and in the end to him and his revenge goals. It was much better to just make it go away. Afterwards he proceeded directly to Fangtasia.

"Pam, come with me to my office." Eric requested as he walked in.

"Yes, of course. Is everything okay?" Pam asked noting that Eric had that 'I'm all about business look' on his face.

As they each took a seat in his office he began to explain to Pam what happened to Arabella.

"Shit Eric, I gave her those pills so she'd have a good sleep, not so she could possibly be a murder victim." Pam said, knowing that it would not be wise to get his new pet killed, especially before he even had the chance to taste her. Damn, Eric would really be pissed then. Not to mention, Pam kinda liked this human. A rare thing indeed.

"I know Pam. I don't blame you, but I do want you to get some of our day people to watch over Sookie and Arabella, just until this killer is found. Also, go see what's going on there. Those police in Bon Temps make Jessica Simpson look like fucking Einstein. The only way those idiots will be able to find the killer is if they showed up at the station with a sign saying, 'It's me. I did it." Eric replied.

"I'll get right on it Eric." Pam said as she got up to take care of business.

"Thank you Pam." Eric said. He noted to himself how easy those words flowed to his child, but how he could not say them to his pet. Huh.

"Oh, and while you're at it, could you send in Yvetta? I'm feeling a bit parched." Eric requested. Even though his pet stirred things inside of him, what with her beauty and blood, he knew it would be a while before she submitted to him. He wasn't going to wait around for her. He had needs.

"Of course." Pam replied with a nod and left to go find the dancer. Yup, Eric always took the good ones for himself she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Bill was glad that he was there to drive Sookie and Arabella home. He felt somewhat responsible for what was happening to their family, noting that they were probably being targeted due to his relationship with Sookie. While he was angered that they were in danger, he could understand, somewhat, the feelings of the anti-vampire zealots, which is what he thought the killer in Bon Temps may be. For thousands of years, vampires took whatever they wanted: wealth, homes, women, men, blood, you name it, they probably took it and then some. There were never any repercussions for their actions. Now that they were out in the open, resentment towards their kind was no doubt going to seep to the surface. He had hoped that vampire and human coexistence could happen more peacefully, however, he knew there would be bumps along the way. What incensed him though was that the bumps now included his love and her family. But, why should the Bon Temps killer target the humans who congregate with vampires? Well, he thought, they would be easier prey…

Bill was also glad that he was able to move past his more primal urges and thoughts over the years. The turning point for him came from being with Emma for two years after betraying Eric. Emma, while beautiful, smart and alluring, was also self-indulgent, vicious, and mean-spirited. She rarely kept any of her meals alive, and if she did, it was only to torture them. It took the first year of being with her to figure out just how far down the path to losing her soul completely Emma was. It took the following year to figure out how to get away from her without getting himself ostracized, de-wealthed or worse, meet the true death. Since she got him involved with the AVL, he was able to secure different positions within the group, thereby having legitimate reasons to be away from her. After a while, she found another to peak her interests and stopped calling. He was relieved to say the least. He knew that Emma had to think that SHE was the one to end it, not him. In the end, it was her nature that allowed him to find his humanity again, without which he'd never be able to feel the love he did with Sookie. The love they shared was his salvation. While still not knowing what punishment he would face for protecting Sookie, he knew he would not have done anything differently. She had already saved him in a way no other could.

….

Sookie and Arabella both saw how pensive Bill was in the car and left him to his own thoughts. Arabella had hoped that Sookie would leave her to her own thoughts as well, but no, Sookie, ever the mother hen, couldn't stop fawning over her sister. Normally it wouldn't bother her so much, but tonight it really got on her nerves.

"Sookie, stop. I'm fine. Please, just give me some space." I said finally having enough of her questions and comments.

"I'm sorry Arabella, I just want to make sure you're okay." Sookie said, still feeling guilty about being unreachable all day, especially given each of their respective circumstances.

"Sookie, really, I'm okay. I just want a good night's sleep. "I replied. Truthfully, I was a little resentful that she walked away with a spa day and I walked away with a concussion, no wait, two concussions. I understood it wasn't her fault and I was truly glad that she wasn't hurt, but why did I have to get hurt? I knew I just needed a little time and sleep to just get over it. None of this was Sookie's doing. I knew that.

Bill stopped the car next to our house and let us out. He told us that he would stay with us tonight in order to make sure we were safe. It was sweet of him, really. I knew it was more for Sookie's sake, but I didn't care. It would allow me to feel safe too and in the end get the rest I so desperately needed.

As we walked into the house, Sookie and I saw all the damage done to our foyer. Between what the killer did with Tina and what the police did to secure the crime scene, our foyer was a complete wreck.

"Did they have to take the ceiling fan and leave a hole in its place? It's as if they didn't have a screwdriver and just yanked it out." Sookie asked looking up at the destroyed ceiling.

"Well, I could understand taking the fan. Trust me Sookie when I say you would not have wanted that still in the house, but why they had to put a hole in the ceiling to take it down is beyond me." I replied, looking up at the mess as well.

"Well, this is probably beyond Jason's scope of being Mr. Fix-It, and besides he's playing Cub Scout with Amy in the woods for the next few days. We'll have to call someone to come in and fix the ceiling, paint, etc." Sookie said while cringing as her attention was drawn to the blood splatter on the walls. With the blood sitting on the walls all day, there would be no washing it all clean. It definitely was going to need to be painted over.

"I think you're right about Jason. He wouldn't know what to do with this mess. Look, I know you're supposed to work during the day tomorrow, so I could make a couple calls while I'm home." I said. I would be stuck home for the next 3 days per the doctor's discharge orders. Oh man, I hope I don't lose my job at Merlotte's.

"Sookie, is Sam going to be pissed that I'm going to be missing two shifts?" I asked.

"No. You were in the hospital because someone broke into our house, killed our cat, and you hurt your head. No, and even if he tried, he'd get a word or two from me." Sookie replied. She knew that Sam could be a hard head at times, but there was no way he'd fire Arabella for something so out of her control. Sookie then added, "Don't worry about it Arabella, you'll still have your job. I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Sookie. I'll see you in the morning." I said as I walked up to my room.

"Goodnight Arabella." Sookie said as Bill came from behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

….

Sookie had gone to bed soon after Arabella. She only had a couple hours sleep under belt and felt beyond tired. Bill stayed downstairs watching television to pass the time until he had to return to his own home for the day.

At about 3:00am he sensed that they may have company, so he went outside to investigate. While coming around the back of the house he saw Eric levitating outside Sookie's window.

"What are you doing Eric?" Bill asked quietly, so as not to wake the girls, but knowing Eric would hear him loud and clear.

"I'm making sure the Stackhouse women are still alive under your watch." Eric said with a smirk.

Bill rolled his eyes and said, "Shouldn't you be checking on your own pet, not mine?" He was clearly annoyed that Eric was outside Sookie's window.

"Yes, I will check on her too. Sookie's window was closest when I got here." Eric replied, happy to be aggravating Compton the way he was. Eric then added, "I have arranged for protection for the Stackhouse women. My day people will watch them from afar, so as not to attract attention to their presence, and when you or I cannot watch them, I have other vampires, trusted vampires, that will watch them at night."

"Thank you Eric." Bill said. It killed him to say, but he was truly thankful that Eric was taking the threat seriously. "I have told the girls that I will stay here tonight, so you can leave if you want." Bill added, hoping that Eric would do just that, leave.

"Yes, well, after I check on my pet I suppose." Eric said as he floated over to Arabella's window.

There she was lying on her bed without the covers on. It seemed that she had tossed and turned in her sleep because the bedspread was mostly on the floor. He was grateful for that as he was able to see what she slept in, that being a white cotton tank top and white cotton briefs, much more interesting than that moo-moo thing Sookie was sleeping in. The crispness of the white against her tan body was arousing. The tank top had risen closer to her breasts, exposing her taught belly. Her muscles were defined, making it obvious that she was athletic, or at least exercised. He liked that. So many of the ladies that came to Fangtasia lately were skinny, not because they were fit, but because they starved themselves. That always came across in their blood. They were almost undrinkable, well, almost.

"Now that you see all is well, are you staying or going?" Bill finally asked as he saw Eric staring into Arabella's room. If he didn't know any better, he thought Eric actually may have a legitimate interest in her.

"I see that you have tonight under control. I have some work to attend to before daybreak. Before I leave, though, let me tell you that you need to be available tomorrow night for your sentencing. The magistrate has been informed of your situation and has decided to pass judgment himself." Eric said, fully self-satisfied that Bill would probably be freaking out now, as he bolted into the night sky.

'Shit. I hope I'm not as fucked as Eric hopes I'll be.' Bill thought as he walked back into the house to finish the movie he was watching. He had assumed that Eric would be the one to pass judgment on him. Getting the magistrate involved was like playing Russian roulette. You never quite knew what was going to happen until he pulled the trigger, so to speak.

…

Sookie and I rose early the next morning. Even though we were both exhausted, it was hard to sleep knowing the killer was still on the loose.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here all alone? I wish Sam didn't need me to come in so early today. But, between Arlene needing some time for her family and wedding planning and Daphne being, well, Daphne, I guess things have gotten a bit crazy there." Sookie asked, hesitant to leave her sister's side again.

"Yes Sookie, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be on the phone trying to find someone to fix this mess, so I won't really be alone." I replied.

"Well, okay, but if you need anything… anything, just call me, okay?" Sookie said as she grabbed her purse and coffee and started for the door.

"You have my word on it." I said as Sookie sipped her coffee from one hand, waved goodbye with the other and left.

After finishing my breakfast, I got the phone book out of the pantry to find someone that could fix our foyer. I flipped to the handyman pages and started at the top: Billy Albertson – no he used to look at Sookie and me funny, pervert; Hardy Cook – no he used to charge Gran an arm and a leg just because he thought he could; Bobby Hayes – just no, he's so gross. The next listing was for… holy crap… why didn't I think of that before: Alcide Herveaux Construction and Handyman work in Shreveport. I knew exactly who I was going to call.

"Hello?" Answered the man on the other end of the phone, who I assumed was Alcide.

"Hi. Is this Alcide Herveaux?" I asked, somewhat giddy. I hadn't forgotten what a good looking man he was.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" Answered Alcide.

"I don't know if you remember me, but this is Arabella Stackhouse. I saw your ad in the phone book and we need some work done at our house." I said.

"You had to look my number up in the phonebook? Did you lose my number already?" He said sadly, thinking the girl probably had thrown away his number. She probably wasn't interested in him at all.

"No. No. I didn't. I swear. It's in a good hiding place. No, I was looking for a handyman in Bon Temps that we hadn't used before in the phonebook. Unfortunately all I saw were the ones my Gran used to use who were either creepy or price gauged us. Then, I saw your ad and thought I'd try to throw the business your way." I replied, hoping he didn't think I was a complete moron.

"Oh. Okay. I guess we didn't talk about what my business was when we met. So what kind of work do you need done?" Alcide responded happily. He couldn't hide the fact that he was happy that she thought of him.

"Well, we need to have a ceiling fixed and a new ceiling fan put in. Oh… and we'll need some painting done as well. Can you do that?" I asked, hoping he could, and shirtless please.

"Yeah, that'd be a piece of cake. I can come by today if you'd like." Alcide replied, thankful that his day was pretty open.

"Oh, that'd be great. When would be good for you? It doesn't matter to me what time. I'll be here all day." I said.

"You're in Bon Temps right? I could be there in about an hour. What's your address?" Alcide asked.

I then proceeded to give Alcide directions to our house, got off the phone with him, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. It's not every day you have a total hottie come over to your house. Now granted, it wasn't for me, per se, but he was coming anyway. A girl likes to look decent when having guests.

….

The hour had passed quickly and Alcide showed up right on time. In that time, Arabella was able to take a shower, put on some light make-up, fix her hair and put on shorts and a tee shirt. She wasn't trying to get all gussied up; she just wanted to look presentable.

The doorbell rang and she ran down the stairs to get the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Alcide standing there on her front porch, looking like a tall drink of water with his dark brown hair, messed up just right, muscles looking good peeking out of his shirt and pants that fit… just perfect.

"Hi Alcide. It's great to see you again." I said grinning.

"Hey Arabella. It's good to see you again too, and you're not in trouble (he said with a wink). So where do you need the work done?" Alcide asked as he looked her up and down, hoping she didn't notice. She looked real good, he thought.

"Well, it's our foyer. Why don't you come in and take a look." I replied while stepping aside so Alcide could walk in and assess the situation.

"Uhhhhh, what happened here? Is that blood?" I thought you said you weren't in any trouble." Alcide said looking worried.

"Yeah, well, I'm not in trouble, at least I don't think so. Long story short, I came home to find my cat, dead , swinging around in the ceiling fan. It looks worse now because the police tore the fan out of the ceiling for evidence." I said, realizing that this probably sounded really bad.

"Arabella, let me get this straight, someone broke into your home, killed your cat in the ceiling fan, and you don't think you're in trouble. Are you crazy? You need protection." Alcide said, not wanting to see anything happen to her.

"I'll be fine during the day, Alcide. I can take care of myself. And, during the night, my sister's boyfriend is taking care of us." I replied.

"What? Is he a cop? How do you know he won't fall asleep?" Alcide asked worriedly.

"Trust me Alcide, he won't fall asleep. Bill's a vampire." I said, not knowing how Alcide would react.

"Bill. Like Bill Compton?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah. My sister is dating Bill Compton." I replied, hoping it wouldn't be a problem for him.

"He's not the worst of them, I guess. He seems decent enough. I've done some work for him at his house. He's got a huge renovation going on there. It's hard for vamps to get subcontractors to come out, especially at night. Vamps often rely on other supes to get work done." Alcide said.

"Well, I think he's pretty nice and he treats my sister like gold, so he's okay in my book. They've been together over 5 months now." I replied.

"I'm glad that you have him around, but if you need protection during the day, you can always call me." Alcide said sincerely.

"That's a nice offer Alcide, but don't you have a business to run?" I asked.

"Well, I could always move things around, especially for you." He replied, a little smile creeping onto his chiseled face.

"I wouldn't ask that Alcide, unless I really needed to, and right now, I think I'll be okay. What's not okay though is this foyer. What do we need to do to fix it?" I asked. I also wanted to change the topic.

"We'll need to go to the hardware store to pick up some things, like a new fan, paint and some other supplies. You should probably come in order to pick out what you'd like." Alcide said while looking over the mess.

"Okay, I'll get my purse and we can go." I replied. I wasn't really supposed to leave the house, but I felt fine. Besides, it made sense for me to pick out the paint color and fan, not him.

…

Most of the day had passed between going to the hardware store and Alcide working on the foyer. Around 3:00pm, Alcide finally decided he was done for the day.

"Arabella, I think this is as far as I can go today. I'll need to do a second coat of paint, but this first coat is taking forever to dry in the humidity. I'll come back tomorrow, if it's alright with you, to finish up." Alcide said, looking over his work.

"That'd be fine Alcide. I can't believe you got as much done as you did anyway. You look like you could use a bottle of beer though. You didn't even stop for lunch." I replied.

"No. Once I get in the groove, I just keep going. But, you're right. A bottle of beer sounds great." He said.

"Okay. Why don't you take a seat outside on one of the rocking chairs and I'll bring out some beer." I replied as I turned around to walk into the kitchen.

Walking back out to the porch with his beer and lemonade for myself, I saw Alcide changing from one shirt to another. WOW was all that came to mind.

"Oh, hey there. I just wanted to change so I didn't smell so bad." Alcide said as he noticed I had come back out.

"Perfectly alright by me." I replied smiling and handing him the bottle of Blue Moon beer I brought out for him.

"I'm glad I'll be able to come back tomorrow. It's been awhile since I've been in the company of a nice girl." He said.

"Yeah, even though I'm technically paying you to come back tomorrow to spend time with me… ohhhh…. That kinda makes you sound like a gigolo." I said chuckling.

"Wow. My family would be so proud." Alcide said, faking a hurt look on his face and placing his hand over his heart like I had offended him, but then adding a smile.

"Well, my family would just think I'm desperate because I'd have to pay for the company of a man." I said while adding, "Truth be told, I haven't been asked on a date in a real long time."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." He replied.

"Yeah, well, it's true." I said, wondering why I was so undatable.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my last girlfriend dumped me and then her new guy tried to kill me." Alcide said, bitterly.

"Okay, you've got me beat. I did hear about that though. Your uncle Fernando told me. I'm real sorry Alcide. Nobody deserves to be treated like that." I replied as I placed my hand on his arm. "She isn't worthy of you."

"You know, Debbie wasn't always like that. She used to be a real nice girl. That asshole that she's with now, he got her hooked on drugs, at least that's what it looks like. She's not herself. She used to be so sweet, kind… caring…" Alcide said sadly.

"Well, hopefully she'll find her way out of the situation she's in, but in the meantime, it's probably better that you don't see her like that." I said, trying to find an upside of a bad situation.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to see her like that. We grew up together in the same pack. It's just hurts so much to know what she's become…. I'm sorry to dump this on you." Alcide said and then finished his drink.

"Alcide, it's okay. That's what friends are for, and I consider you my friend now." I said taking the empty bottle from him.

"I really need to be heading off. I could be back here tomorrow at 9:00 am. Is that okay?" Alcide asked while standing up.

I replied, "Yeah, that'd be perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." Alcide said as he walked toward his truck and left for the day.

I walked back into the house and noted how much better everything looked. Not only did Alcide look good, but he did good work. Sookie will be happy to see so much progress done, I thought as I went upstairs to take a nap.

…

Around 5:00pm I heard the door open. I cautiously went downstairs to make sure it was Sookie. It was. She was bringing in some groceries when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Arabella. How are you feeling?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Sook." I replied, noting that I hadn't felt any repercussions from the knocks on my head today. I must not have hit my head that hard after all.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I hate to ask this, but do you mind if I go back to work tonight? Sam's still short-staffed and I could really use the extra cash. Not to mention, I'd like to pay him back for you not being able to work. He was real sweet about it when I told him what happened, asking how you were and such. He wasn't mad at all." Sookie told me.

"I'm glad that Sam's okay with me. But Sookie, you don't have to work a shift for me." I responded feeling guilty for the resentment I felt the night before.

"No, it's okay sis, I really do need the money." Sookie replied.

"Well, in that case, no, I don't mind, but is Bill going to be on watch tonight?" I asked, not really wanting to be alone just yet at night.

"No, Bill can't. He said something came up that he needed to attend to tonight, but you won't be alone. Bill said Eric told him that he'd send others to watch over our house at night." Sookie replied.

"Oh, okay. You think the people Eric has are… okay?" I asked. Sookie seemed to really dislike Eric, I wasn't sure if this was going to be a good thing or not.

"If Bill is okay with it, than so am I." Sookie replied truthfully. She knew that Bill would not sign off on it if he thought that Eric wouldn't be true to his word on keeping them safe.

"Okay, well, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Now. I just came back to drop these groceries off and talk to you." Sookie said while putting everything away.

"Well, I'll see you later then." I said to Sookie as she said goodbye and left.

….

Around 6:00 I heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't expecting anyone, but then I remembered that Eric was sending someone to watch us, so I thought maybe it was that person wanting to let me know they were there. So, I went to answer the door. As I opened the door, I was a little surprised to see Eric standing there, looking utterly amazing, wearing black clothing that hugged his body just right. I was glad that I still looked halfway decent from earlier in the day.

"Oh, hi Eric." I said with some surprise.

"Expecting someone else?" Eric said while looking past me and at the foyer.

"No. But I wasn't expecting you either." I replied truthfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, is that anyway to greet to someone who just paid thousands of dollars of hospital bills for you?" He said smirking.

"No. I didn't mean it that way. I am truly grateful that you paid those bills. I don't know how I will be able to repay you." I replied. I had planned on thanking him, but didn't quite know exactly how.

"Well, I can think of some ways." Eric said while looking me up and down, slowly. It made me feel like I was naked and sent chills up my spine.

"Can you think of some other ways, because I'm not a whore? I don't trade my body for cash." I said looking him straight in the eye so that he would know I wasn't that type of girl. His smirk only got bigger.

"No, I don't suppose you are. Why don't you invite me in so we can discuss further some methods of repayment?" Eric asked hoping he'd get the invite he wanted.

"No. I'll come outside. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful night. "I replied. I didn't want him to have access to my home. Not yet.

"My loss." He said while turning to walk to the rocking chairs. "Why does it smell like dog here?

"Dog? We don't have a dog. Well, wait. There is this one dog that comes around every-so-often, a Border collie, or English Shepherd, maybe. I'm not sure 'cause I'm not real good with telling what kind of breed a dog is. But, I don't think I've seen him come around in a few days." I replied absentmindedly looking around.

"Did you have any visitors today?" He asked knowing that the smell he smelled was no real dog, but rather something supernatural.

"The only people here today were Sookie and Alcide." I replied.

"Alcide Herveaux? What was he doing here?" Eric asked. Thoughts quickly started going through his mind: So Alcide was here. Why? How does she know Alcide? That dog better not be going after what is mine. While he didn't really care about this girl, no vampire ever wants to be in a position where their pet is taken by someone else, especially not a werewolf. That would be the ultimate in embarrassment for a vampire.

"He's the handyman I hired to fix the damage to our foyer." I replied, now finally figuring out why I was getting grilled. Eric smelled a werewolf, Alcide. Huh, vampires and their sniffing, I thought. Small world though, Alcide knowing Bill; Eric knowing Alcide.

"Why hire someone from Shreveport? There has to be someone that could do the job here in Bon Temps." Eric said, wanting to know why she hired Alcide.

"Well, there are, but Gran used most of them before. Let's just say they weren't worthy of a second call. So, when I looked in the phonebook, Alcide's number was next in line, and the rest is history. He actually did a really good job. He's not finished though. He has to do a second coat of paint tomorrow." I responded.

Eric saw that she wasn't lying and was content with her response, so he let it go. He would be having a conversation with Alcide, soon, about what was his.

"You still never answered my question though. Why are you here?" I asked wondering why the gorgeous vampire sitting next to me was paying me a visit.

"I wanted to see how my pet was doing. And, since you seem fine, I request that you come to Fangtasia tomorrow night." Eric replied. He noted that she had no signs of any trauma, external or internal, from the blows she had received recently. He thought to himself, she must have some sort of accelerated healing, interesting.

"I don't like you calling me 'your pet' Eric. I'm not a dog or cat." I responded, annoyed at his choice of words to describe me.

Eric didn't understand this girl. Every other female he knew would love to be called his pet. It was the appropriate title for her: one taken under his protection who was of lower standing (because of her being human). However, he could play this game with her, to a point, so he responded, "I understand that you do not like that term, so when it is just you and I, I will not use it. However, when we are in the company of other vampires, I will call you my pet. It will tell others that you are mine and protect you."

I considered his words and came to the conclusion that this was the best compromise I was going to get from him, at least for now, so I said, "Fine. But why do you need me to go to Fangtasia? Do you need me to read someone's mind again? I'd like to know, because I'm still recovering from the last time." I said, not really wanting to get involved in his dirty work again so soon.

"No. This visit would not be for work, but rather… for play. I want you to come and see my club, in a more positive setting." He said wanting her to buy in so he could put his plans into motion.

"Like a date?" I asked, hesitantly. I hadn't been on a date in so long; the thought of one was exciting. But, the thought of a date with Eric, as thrilling as it may be, also sounded a bit terrifying.

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that." Eric replied.

"Well, if you're asking me on a date, couldn't we do something else? I mean, I know your club is nice and all (I didn't really think that, but didn't think it wise to insult his club), but it's still your business, where you work. That doesn't sound very date-like to me. Also, if you're there, I could see where it may be difficult to not get caught up with what was going on in the club. I've seen that happen to my boss Sam." I responded, a little surprised by my bluntness.

Eric pondered her request for a moment. He was an old vampire, and as such, did not get questioned on many of his requests. Not to mention, he did not have to take his pets on dates. They usually were already begging him to bed them by now. So, he said, "I think going to the club would be fine."

Arabella looked at Eric and realized something. "Eric, when's the last time you've been on a date? I don't mean been with a woman, I mean an actual date."

Eric looked at her and wanted to respond with a smart-ass remark of some kind, but in the end he had nothing because she had him. While he bedded, who knows how many women, he never had to actually take them on dates. Usually he met them at places or at his club, and they were either mesmerized by his looks or charm, and after coming out of the closet, the fact that he was a vampire was usually enough to get in some girl's panties. Women _begged_ to be with him. Here sat before him the first, other than Sookie, to not fall at his feet begging for a chance to be with him. She wasn't turning him down though either not like Sookie at least.

Not wanting to sound lacking, he responded, "Fine, where would you like to go?"

Arabella smirked slightly knowing what his lack of response to her question translated to. Somehow, it made her feel better that she wasn't the only one not dating. Well, Eric was definitely not lonely, at least probably not in bed, but he wasn't dating either.

"Oh, I know what we can do, but I'll keep it a surprise. I don't have a car, so if you can pick me up tomorrow at 7:00pm, that'd be great. You can wear something similar to what you're wearing tonight." I replied finally, hoping he wouldn't think my date idea was lame.

"Tomorrow night at 7:00pm it is. I shall see you then." Eric replied, surprised that he was actually, but only just a little bit of him, looking forward to tomorrow night. It had been a while since someone had surprised him like Arabella. It was refreshing.

At that moment Pam and another vampire appeared, as if out of nowhere, on Arabella's front porch.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed while backing up against the house, not knowing where those two had just come from.

"Vampire speed takes some adjusting to. You'll get used to it after a while." Eric responded.

"If you say so." I said to Eric and then turned to face Pam. " Hi Pam."

"Well hello there yourself. Glad to see you're in one piece still, as opposed to your cat who I heard was used to redecorate your walls." Pam replied, surprised that she was actually glad that this human was still alive.

Even though Pam's comment was somewhat rude, I knew that she meant no ill will and said, "Well, thank you, I guess. Who's the other guy?"

"That's Chow. Chow – Arabella." Eric responded and added, "Chow will be watching over you and Sookie tonight since Bill, Pam and I have other matters to attend to."

Somewhere in my gut I had a feeling that this 'matter' may have had to do with the killing of Longshadow. I had wondered if Bill was going to be in trouble over killing him. I didn't know anything really about vampire politics, but it did occur to me that Bill may have to pay, in some manner, for killing another vampire. I didn't want to ask Eric whether my suspicions were correct though for two reasons; one – I didn't think he'd answer the question and two – if he did, and the answer was bad, I didn't want to be the one to have to tell Sookie.

"Hello Chow." I said to the average looking vampire standing in front of me. It surprised me how average he looked, because really, he was just so non-descript. Even Longshadow, while greasy, had a certain vibe to him. Chow was just, Chow.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. Do you have a Wii?" Chow asked hoping she did so he could better his golf score while babysitting this human.

Before I could answer, Eric said in a foreign language, "Chow, if you or anyone else so much touches one hair on her head, you will meet the true death. She is mine. Am I understood?"

Replying back in the same foreign tongue, Chow said, "Yes I understand, she will not be touched."

Eric replied back in English, "Good. Well, goodbye my pet." And with that, Eric and Pam shot into the night sky.

"They can fly?" I asked Chow dumbfounded by what I had just seen.

"Yeah. Not all vampires get the same abilities. I can't do that." Chow said somewhat sadly. He would have loved to be able to fly.

"Oh, well, it's not _that_ cool." I said, clearly lying, but trying to make Chow feel better.

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse, but I know it is." Chow replied with a smile.

Switching gears, I said in response to his earlier question, "I'm sorry. We don't have a Wii."

"That's okay. I brought my PSP just in case. I'll just set up shop here on your porch then." Chow said as he sat down in one of the rocking chairs. Those chairs were really getting used today, I thought.

"I have some new games on my I-Pad . If you would like, I could bring that out here." I said to him.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Chow replied.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." I said as I ran inside to get it.

….

A few hours later a surprised Sookie came home to find me and Chow playing games on the front porch.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting." Sookie said looking at the two of us.

"Well, Eric stopped by with Pam and Chow. Oh, by the way, Sookie, this is Chow. Chow is watching over us tonight." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Chow." Sookie said as Chow nodded to acknowledge her greeting, but didn't actually look up as he was in the middle of an intense game.

"Well, I'm beat. It's been a long day. I'm going to head to bed, and really, you should too." Sookie said to me.

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Chow." I said.

"Goodnight Miss Stackhouse." Chow said, still not looking up from the game.

And with that, Sookie and I went inside to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

'Well, at least I tried to go to sleep', I thought as I stared up at my ceiling, panicking. What was I thinking agreeing to go on a date with Eric Northman? I'm a complete and utter moron. Eric pretty much said that he never dates. The man doesn't need to. Look at him. He's sex on a stick. He probably has women throwing themselves at him all the time. Oh God, what is he going to expect from me on the date? I'm not exactly worldly when it comes to these things. Can I cancel? What if he doesn't like my plan? Why did I even offer up one? Shit. And then Sookie… Sookie's gonna flip when she hears I agreed to this. Why did I agree? I really didn't know. Am I that hard up for a date that I'd agree to go out with Eric? Yes, yes I am, I suppose. Too bad Alcide didn't ask me, although he's in no position to ask anyone out right now. That ex of his is still under his skin. Shit. But, it's not completely unreasonable to want to go on a date with Eric though, right? I mean, on one hand, he's gorgeous, a business owner, and respected (at least in his community)… did I mention he's gorgeous, but then on the other hand, he's dead, he thinks he owns me (not) and is cocky as they come. Still, for some strange and unknown reason I like being around him, I liked the way he sent shivers up my spine, and I guess, I kinda liked… him. Uhhhhh….. I sound like a lovesick puppy. I just need to suck it up. I made this bed and now I gotta to lie in it. Ohhhh… wait, bad analogy…. I really need to try to sleep. Maybe that will clear my head and calm my nerves. I need to call Jessalyn soon.

…

Eric had made Pam stop in a clearing in the woods before they reached Bill's house to pick him up for his sentencing.

"Why are we stopping? You know the Magister doesn't like being kept waiting. Who knows what that sick son-of-a-bitch would do to _us_ for being late?" Pam asked Eric while he pulled out his phone.

"This'll just take a minute Pam." Eric responded and then dialed Alcide's number.

"Hello?" Answered Alcide, shaking his head as he saw the caller ID, Eric… Shit. A call from Eric was never good.

"Alcide. It's Eric Northman. I understand you've been doing some work over at Miss Stackhouse's residence." Eric said to the werewolf.

"Hey Eric. Yeah, I have. What's it to you?" Alcide responded, not knowing why Eric would care about that.

"Yes, well, she speaks highly of your work. I understand that you'll be going back tomorrow to finish the job. " Eric continued.

"Yeah... I'm not sure I'm following what you want here Northman." Alcide said, hoping the vampire would just cut to the chase.

"I'm just calling to make sure you are finished tomorrow and do not return. Arabella Stackhouse is mine." Eric said to the werewolf.

Alcide took a moment before responding. Arabella didn't say anything about being with a vampire, let alone Eric Northman, in fact, she said that she hasn't dated in a while. Even though he could smell vampire around her, she didn't smell of them, at least not in the way a human does after being intimate with a vampire. After she told him about her sister and Bill, Alcide assumed that the smell came from him. Evidently not. This call didn't make sense though. Since it was obvious that Eric hadn't touched her yet, why would he be calling like this? Most vampires didn't claim a human that they weren't intimate with. Well, he thought, whatever was going on with Northman, he couldn't let her deal with that vamp on her own. Eric was crafty as he was old. And, while Eric had never done anything to him, Alcide had seen what Eric was capable of with others. Granted they had it coming, but still, it was brutal.

"Well, that's news to me. She didn't mention it. Not that she would to the _handyman_ working on her foyer." Alcide finally answered. He didn't want the vampire to catch on that he knew her a little better than that.

"Yes, well, I suppose I can see how it wouldn't, but none-the-less it would be advisable, _to you_, to not return." Eric replied, hoping this would settle the matter.

"Eric, I only have to finish painting tomorrow. But, I'll tell you what, if she decides to hire me again for another project, I'm not going to turn it down. We're in a recession my friend. I can't afford to turn down a client. As a fellow businessman, I'm sure you can understand that. However, you have my word that I will not touch what is yours. I'm not stupid enough to want to piss you off." Alcide answered. He understood what being called 'mine' in the vampire community meant. If he had not made that pledge to not touch Arabella, he knew that Eric would do everything in his power to prevent him from seeing her again.

Eric listened to Alcide's response and decided that he understood that he was not touch Arabella and the veiled threat of harm that would be imposed on the wolf if he were to do so anyway. Normally Eric would not take the word of a… dog… but this one was more honorable than others of his kind. He'd known Alcide for years and knew he didn't go back on his word, and to be honest, he really did good work.

"That sounds… reasonable. I'm glad that we have an understanding. If you are to do future work for Miss Stackhouse, make sure to notify me." Eric replied.

"Sounds fair enough. Is that all Northman?" Alcide asked, glad that the situation had diffused itself.

"For now. " Eric replied and hung up, somewhat satisfied with the outcome of the call. It would've been much better if the dog had just agreed to never see her again. He could understand the monetary aspect of not agreeing, but Eric couldn't help but wonder if there was something more. After all, she was a beauty…

Alcide couldn't believe that Arabella was mixed up with Eric, but it shouldn't have surprised him too much though. He knew very little got by Eric. He also knew that Eric had an eye for the ladies, beautiful ladies. He'd have to talk to her in the morning about Eric.

"Eric, we stopped so you could tell that dog Alcide to stay away from Arabella. Really? You realize we're supposed to meet _the Magister_, right?" Pam asked dumbfounded that this was the reason for their delay. He couldn't possibly care for that human that much, right? She thought Arabella was yummier than most, but that shit only gets you so far. This was the Magister they were going to see.

"Yes _Pam, _it was. I made the mistake before of not being more vigilant with keeping tabs on a prospect, if you recall, and was betrayed, humiliated. I will not deal with that again." Eric replied thinking back to the Bill/Emma fiasco.

Pam nodded in understanding. So that's what he's telling himself. Well, she knew that was part of the reason; he did have his pride. But due to the extremely close bond they shared as child and maker; she could tell he was hiding something else, maybe even from himself. She decided to drop it though. Now wasn't the time to get into with him and he'd probably deny anything else anyway. It wasn't like they had Oprah moments all the time either, sharing their feelings over a cup of blood. "Well, if that's done, then we should head off to the sentencing."

"Yes. Let's continue on." Eric replied and then blasted into the sky with Pam following behind.

….

With nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, Bill impatiently paced back and forth along his porch waiting for Eric. He was starting to wonder if the whole Longshadow thing was a setup from the get go to get Bill into major trouble like this. He knew that Eric had it in for him, but he never thought it'd go this far. Bill could be looking at the true death for killing another vampire, especially for a human. Was Eric that cold hearted? Did he hate Bill that much? Bill really didn't know at this point. God, if Eric only knew the bullet he dodged when Emma chose to be with him instead of the Viking, Bill thought. He should have been thanking me instead of holding this stupid grudge. And then Sookie… she had no idea what was taking place tonight. Bill had decided it would be best to keep her in the dark because: one – there wasn't anything she could do about the situation, two – she'd never accept that and try anyway and probably get herself into more trouble, and three – he couldn't bear to see those tears form in her eyes knowing that it could be the last time they'd ever see each other.

Finally after a few more moments, Eric and Pam arrived at vampire speed on Bill's porch.

"So, waiting with baited breath I see." Eric said as he walked up to Bill, placing gloves on his hands so he could put silver handcuffs on Bill.

"Are those really necessary Eric? I'm not running from you, or this trial." Bill said looking at the cuffs.

"Yes, I do see that. As admirable as that may be, the Magister will notice if you arrive without cuffs on. I would not be doing my duty as Sheriff if I allowed that. You should be thankful that you haven't been wrapped in silver in the basement of Fangtasia since staking Longshadow." Eric replied. He could have done that to Bill, but Eric wasn't as sadistic as the Magister was in enforcing the law. He was, however, looking forward to cuffing Bill now, knowing that it would be extremely embarrassing to him. Just an added bonus to the night, Eric thought.

"I understand." Bill responded solemnly as he held out his hands to receive the sliver shackles. The minute the cuffs touched his skin, they burned him causing putrid visible vapors to fill the air. Deep cut-like valleys appeared in his skin and blood started dripping to the ground. How he was going to make it to the trial in this condition, he didn't know. All he did know was that they needed to get to the trial soon. The Magister was a stickler for punctuality. But, it would be difficult to run as fast as he normally could in the state he was in.

Sensing Bill's thoughts, Eric said, "We need to leave now for the tribunal. Seeing as you aren't in any condition to keep up, Pam and I will pull you along." And then Eric and Pam each grabbed one of Bill hands and flew off into the night sky with Bill to get to the trial. Bill thought they must have looked like some sort of very perverse version of Peter Pan trolling Wendy and her brothers through the night sky. This was no children's' story though; far from it.

…

Seeing the tribunal was a shock to Bill as he, Eric and Pam landed. Bill had never been to one before, but this, this was nothing like what he had anticipated. As far as he knew, vampires always had prided themselves on being above all others: humans, werewolves, etc. This tribunal looked like some sort of post-apocalyptic horror movie, or Friday night in Hot Shot, complete with fires in tin barrels, old beat-up junk cars, abandoned buildings and people all around dressed in questionable attire looking like they were ready to kill. There was nothing 'superior' about this show. Where was the nice courtroom with people dressed in suits? It certainly wasn't here.

"Stay right here until you are called upon to appear before the Magister. Do nothing else until then if you want to survive the night." Eric said to Bill. While Bill was not his favorite person, Eric was sheriff. He took those duties seriously and was not going to let his own personal biases interfere with the process before them, no matter how tempting it would be and how easy it would be to exact his revenge on Bill here. This was not the place for that. Bill nodded in understanding.

"Sean O'Malley, step forth for your trial." The Magister bellowed as he sat on a fold-up chair in the back of a pick-up truck that had seen better days. What an odd bench for a judge, Bill thought. While the setting of the tribunal was dismal, to say the least, the Magister was a complete contrast to it, being that he was the only one dressed appropriately for court, outfitted in a pinstripe suit, a pair of black leather gloves and a pure silver cane. There was no doubt in anyone's mind what that cane was for. The Magister was known for his love of dispensing torture.

Two other vampires dragged Sean out of the crowd to appear before the Magister. His wrists and ankles all had silver shackles preventing him from standing, or doing pretty much anything but kneel before the Magister. Bill thought to himself that Eric was right; he could've had it much worse.

"Sean O'Malley. You're how old?" The Magister asked the vampire before him.

"Seventy five years old." Replied the vampire who looked about twenty.

"Yes, that is what the record before me states. Hmmmmm. Seventy five years old. You are aware of our rules and traditions, are you not?" Asked the Magister.

"Yes." Responded Sean, who knew there would be no sense in lying. The Magister would know if he was.

"Well, Mr. O'Malley, you are quite old enough to know, respect and follow one of the most time honored rules we have, which is: you do not feed on a human that belongs to another vampire. Seeing as you unabashedly broke that rule, I have no choice but to sentence you to defanging. Maybe the three months of starving while your fangs grow in will teach you better manners. Please note for the record the sentence that has been passed and executed. Members of this tribunal, is this sentence fair and just?" The Magister proclaimed, obviously loving his position of power.

The other vampires all cheered and hollered in approval as one of the vampires who brought Sean before the Magister pulled a pair of pliers out of her back pocket. This sentence was obviously anticipated. The other vampire held Sean's body still with one hand and with the other held Sean's head so his mouth was wide open. The first vampire then used the pliers to pull the first fang out. Sean screamed in agony as blood spurted from his mouth. The vampires in the audience cheered even louder. Then the other fang was pulled out with similar response. Bill cringed as the audience seemed to go into a frenzy over the sentence. They were loving every minute of this show. Bill shuddered to think of what was going to happen to him. He turned to look at Eric and Pam. Thankfully, they were not participating in the frenzy. They both stood there with blank expressions. It seemed to Bill that maybe they also thought the display before them was a bit much.

"Sheriff Northman of Area Five, bring me your murderer." The Magister then yelled out over the crowd's noise, effectively bringing it to silence.

Bill knew there was no turning back, so after Eric removed the shackles from his hands, he walked forward to stand before the Magister and receive his sentence, whatever it may be, from the Magister.

"So, Mr. Bill Compton, I understand that you staked a fellow vampire for a human, your pet, is that correct?" The Magister said with disgust.

"If I may, Magister, Longshadow, the vampire I staked, was about to attack my pet because she outed him as a liar and a thief. In fact, we were there to assist Sheriff Northman in finding out who had been stealing from his business." Bill stated, hoping that those facts would lessen the sentence at hand.

"Is this true Sheriff Northman? " The Magister asked looking at Eric.

Eric took his time in responding, not because he was trying to think of an answer, but only to make Bill sweat it out as to what the answer would be. Sometimes it was too easy to rile Compton up, he thought. "Yes Magister, Mr. Compton and the girl were there at my bequest to assist in outing the thief and I dare say that this human has some valuable assets worth keeping… in tact." Eric finally said, much to Bill's surprise and relief. While Eric wanted revenge on Bill, he didn't want in here or in this manner. The vampires at this tribunal made their kind look like savages. This wasn't Eric's style. Also, Eric wanted revenge, not necessarily Bill's death. What Bill did to Eric didn't warrant that.

"The business offense does make this case more interesting. What to do? What to do? This was a most inopportune moment in time for you to decrease our numbers, Mr. Compton, at such a critical period in our history. All this for a… human? Really, what's become of us?" The Magister replied glaring at Bill.

"Magister, especially at this time when we are trying to show humans that we can coexist with them, peacefully, what better way would there be than to protect them when one of our own is about to violate them?" Bill said, angered by the obvious bias the Magister had against humans. How were they going to successfully coexist with humans if those in vampire positions of power, such as the Magister, still held onto such antiquated views? He was about to continue when…

"Bill, enough." Eric said, hoping that Bill would heed the unsaid advice of 'shut the fuck up before you get yourself killed'.

Bill stopped talking immediately and bowed his head down in submission, understanding the meaning behind Eric's outburst.

"Well, you seem obedient to your Sheriff and you haven't bored me. That works in your favor. The usual sentence for this offense would be five years chained in silver in a coffin. Most go insane from hunger and pain within, oh I'd say about two years, give or take." The Magister said as Bill couldn't help but have a flash of shock and fear appear quickly on his face. "However, I'm feeling a bit _creative_ tonight. Mr. Compton, you seem to have lost sight of our priorities by consorting with humans and not living in a nest. You also owe us a life, for the one you have taken. From what I see in your records, you've never been a maker, is this true?" The Magister asked.

Bill knew where this was going. "No, Magister, I have not been a maker." Bill answered sadly. This was not going to be a good night at all.

"Good, then let's proceed. Bring out the girl." The Magister exclaimed as a car rolled closer to the crowd. The driver then got out of the car, opened the trunk, pulled out a young woman and threw her harshly on the ground by Bill's feet.

The young red-headed obviously distressed woman was dressed in a conservative floral dress and a pair of keds gym shoes. She didn't look any older than a teenager. She was just a baby, Bill thought.

"Magister, put me in the coffin, please, don't make me do this." Bill said as he regarded the young woman. Just by looking at her he knew that she probably led a sheltered life, not experiencing much in her short existence. How could he take her life from her when she's barely lived it?

"Oh, Mr. Compton, if you would like torture, I know more than a few methods and have been itching to try some news ones out on someone." The Magister said while licking his lips.

"No. No. I'll do it." Bill finally said in defeat. He knew that this girl's life was over whether he took it or not. Someone was going to end it tonight. He didn't need to be tortured as well.

"Good. Honey, meet your maker." The Magister said to the girl who now was groveling on the floor at Bill's feet begging him to help her. Little did she know, Bill was helping her in the only way he could, by making her a vampire.

Bill took her face into his hands, looking intensely into her blue eyes and said, "You're going to be fine. It's all going to be over soon." She immediately stopped crying and looked happily into his eyes, feeling safe and calm.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Mr. Compton, no glamouring. It's not permitted." The Magister said wagging his finger back and forth at Bill. Bill knew that glamouring could be used in turning a human. This was just the Magister getting his rocks off watching this poor girl be turned. What a sick jackass, Bill thought.

Bill stopped the glamour and the girl started screaming once again for help as she bucked against Bill trying to free herself, to no avail. "Please forgive me." Bill said as he sunk his teeth into his wrist and brought it bleeding up to her lips to drink as he then sunk his fangs into his new progeny's neck, sucking out her life force and creating a new vampire. As he did so, the crowd of vampires circled around them, fangs out, extremely excited out of blood lust from the scene unfolding before them.

Eric and Pam watched the scene before them. They had a wonderful maker/child relationship, but they had come together wholeheartedly and without regret. While Bill was not a favorite to either one of them, they couldn't help but feel a bit, sorry, for Bill, being that he was forced to create a progeny who he never met and under such duress. This was an awful way to create a new vampire.

Once the blood transfer was complete and the girl lay still on the ground, the Magister said, "Sheriff Northman, see to it that the full transformation is completed… successfully." The Magister was concerned that Bill would try to send his new progeny to the true death before her transformation was complete due to his obvious 'love' for the human condition. He was not going to be having that. This girl was going to be a vampire whether Mr. Compton liked it or not.

"Yes, Magister. It will be done." Eric replied, bowing before the Magister to show his respect, but internally glad that this dog and pony show was finally ending. Through previous meetings with the Magister, he had come to the conclusion that the less time spent before that crazy-man, the better. Besides, he had a laundry list of things to do at Fangtasia before the night was through: review inventory, fire Max the incompetent replacement bartender for Longshadow (even though Max was a good looking vampire, which the ladies seemed to like, he couldn't make a drink to save his life), feed and fuck on Yvetta , sit on the stage for those pesky tourists and fangbangers. Ahhh, my job is never done, he thought. He was glad though that he was able to get the call with Alcide out of the way beforehand. The thought of anyone, especially a werewolf, touching what was his, before he even had a chance to play, was intolerable to him. Too bad he couldn't feed and fuck Arabella tonight, he thought…

"Pam, please make sure that Mr. Compton complies with his sentence." Eric finally said to Pam just before flying off to Fangtasia.

"Bill, pick up your punishment and let's go." Pam said pointing to the red-headed girl lying dead on the ground.

Bill looked down at the girl, no make that his progeny and was horrified at what he had done. He didn't even know her name. Did anyone? She was just a bloodbag to these fools at the tribunal. They didn't care that she would have to leave everything in her life behind: her family, her friends, her hopes, her dreams… her life. She would never have children after being turned. She would watch many of those around her die through the years as she lives on. It was a burden he struggled to deal with in his own existence and he was older when he was made vampire. He didn't know how this young woman was going to deal with it all. However, there was nothing more he could do about that other than lift her up gently and follow Pam to the place where they would lie in ground for the final transformation.

….

Pam had chosen a spot in the cemetery near Bill's house to dig the hole where Bill and his new progeny would lie to complete the transformation. Bill thought, 'of course she would choose this place; how ironic of her.'

"You don't have to stay here Pam. I know how this all works." Bill said while digging the hole, hoping she'd leave so he didn't have to see her bored looks anymore.

"I'm not going anywhere Bill. I follow my orders. I will not allow you to stake her before you go to ground." Pam replied annoyed that she had to deal with Bill.

"I'm not going to stake her. I'm going to set her free." Bill said to Pam.

"You've already set her free Bill, just as Eric set me free. She's just been given the ultimate gift, freedom from all the constraints of a pathetic human existence. What more could you give someone?" Pam replied. Sometimes she wondered why anyone ever thought it'd be a good idea to turn him.

"You really believe all that?" Bill asked.

"You're a maker Bill, a hero. You should be relishing this moment, not belittling it." Pam responded.

"Were you just born a vampire? There's no way you were ever human." Bill said dumbfounded at her take on the situation.

"Why thank you Bill. I believe those are the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." Pam said with a smile.

When the hole was finally finished, Bill jumped in and Pam rolled the girl into the hole with him.

"Do you know her name?" Bill asked Pam.

"No, but you two have eternity to figure that shit out. Now, let me tuck you both in for the night. Sweet dreams." Pam said as she began shoveling the dirt back into the hole and onto Bill and the girl.

'This better not fuck up my heels.' Pam thought as she finished packing them in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you again to all of you who have been reading this story. Reviews are always great! Hope you like this next chapter… and keep reading

….

I woke up earlier than usual, for me at least, to a beautiful sunny morning. I could smell the eggs and sausage that Sookie was cooking down in the kitchen and decided it smelled too good to pass up.

"Oh my God Sook, that smells amazing. You make enough for two?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Of course. Sit down and I'll get you a plate." She said as she started to put a plate together for me. I really need to take cooking lessons from her. I can't boil water.

"Thanks." I said as she placed the food in front of me and sat down to enjoy her own food.

"Hey Arabella, I need to ask if you can work on Friday night. You're not supposed to, but Sam's in a bind that night because it's Arlene's wedding rehearsal party and most of us are…" Sookie started.

"Standing up in her wedding. Yeah, I know. Sure, that should be no problem." I replied digging into the little piece of heaven before me with my fork.

"You know Arlene thinks the world of you. You're not upset that she didn't ask you to stand up, are you?" Sookie asked.

"No, not at all. I was gone for a while Sookie, of course she was gonna get close with other people. Honestly, it's okay. Shoot, given her track record, this ain't going to be her last wedding. I'm sure they'll be plenty of other opportunities to stand up for her. And besides, I've seen her last two weddings; those bridesmaids' dresses were straight from the 'how to look like a ho' catalog. By the way, good luck with that." I said with a sly smile and then took a sip of orange juice.

"Oh, you are so bad Arabella, you're right, but still, you shouldn't say those things." Sookie replied, wondering how she can make her bridesmaid dress look less whore and more bore. She felt strongly that wedding should be classy affairs, but the dress was Arlene's choice, and it left _nothing_ to the imagination. 'Well, at least I can count on wedding sex ' she thought. She knew that Bill would not be able to keep his hands off of her in that dress.

"Hey Sook, it's such a beautiful morning. Do you want to go for a run before Alcide gets here?" I asked my sister.

"Who's Alcide?" She asked.

"He's the handyman I hired to fix the foyer. He's done a great job so far, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looks even better than before and it's not even done yet." Sookie replied and continued, "Well, I guess I could stand to get some exercise in. Let's go in a half an hour.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I took our dishes and washed them in the sink.

….

"Wow. I think we did those five miles in record time, don't you think Sook?" I asked my sister who was doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"The next time you ask me to run with you, remind me of how horrible I felt today." Sookie said out of breath as she stood up straighter, holding onto her side and added, "Aren't you supposed to still be recuperating?

"I feel fine. But, you were awesome out there Sook. Make sure you stretch though; so your muscles don't cramp. You don't want to be sore when Bill wants to play." I said with a wink to my sister as she was walking towards our front door.

"Yeah, I'll have to do that. I'm going to go inside to take a shower, a long one." Sookie said as she thought to herself, 'damn, I'm wishing Bill was here right now to give me his blood. Exercising should be banned as cruel and unusual punishment.'

I laughed at my sister as she hobbled into the house. I knew that she hated exercising, but it was good for her. After Sookie went inside, I couldn't bear to follow her. It was way too beautiful of a day, so I grabbed one of the blankets that was on the front porch, positioned it on the grass in front and laid out under the warmth of the hot Louisiana sun. And, that's exactly how Alcide found me when he arrived.

"Hey Arabella." Alcide said as he was standing over her. She had obviously fallen asleep on her front lawn. She was dressed in a pair of tiny black bicycle shorts and a white athletic bra which showed off her perfect abs, toned legs, ample breasts… the sweat on her tanned body accentuated everything…okay Alcide… get a grip, he thought to himself… even though she's got a great ass, it doesn't mean that you should get yours handed to you on a platter because of her; she belongs to Eric.

"Oh, Alcide. Hey. Shoot, did I fall asleep?" I asked, but knew the answer.

"Yeah. Not the smartest move when you're in danger at your own home." Alcide said, worried that she wasn't taking the danger more seriously.

"You're right Alcide. I know. I should be more careful. I'm just not used to worrying so much about those things, especially at my own home." I replied, feeling foolish that I had fallen asleep out there.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you have to be more cautious. And, by the way, speaking of being more careful, I got an interesting call from Eric Northman last night concerning you." Alcide told me.

"Eric? Why would Eric call you, about me?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it seems that he wanted to inform me that you are his and that I would pretty much be a dead man if I still saw you after this job is finished. Why has Eric claimed you Arabella?" Alcide asked, really wanting to know what was going on between her and the vampire.

"Alcide, I honestly don't know why. He made his claim after knowing me for about a minute. Look, you've trusted me with your secret, so I'll trust you with mine. My sister Sookie and I are both telepathic. Eric knew about Sookie, but she's claimed by Bill. When he met me, I think he sensed that we were similar in our powers and my only guess is that he claimed me because he thought it'd be neat to have a telepath at his disposal. Other than that, I got nothing." I replied, wishing that Eric had wanted me for other reasons, but knew that the one I offered Alcide was probably closest to the truth. Alcide didn't look to happy about the situation. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him that I was going on a date with Eric tonight.

"Ahhh, well that makes sense." Alcide replied now understanding why she was claimed without consummating the union. Although, Arabella was beautiful, why wouldn't the vampire try to bed her?

"Wait, did Eric actually tell you that you can't come by? Why would he do that?" Arabella asked not knowing why Eric would force that on Alcide.

"Isn't it obvious? He's worried that I might try to take what's his." Alcide answered with a roll to his eyes. He always thought vampires were so dramatic with their 'claims'. He then added, "It wouldn't be wise to piss him off though Arabella. He's smart and calculating and doesn't like to be played."

"Well, I don't like to be told who I can or can't be friends with, so here's what we're going to do. This house is old and needs some work. We'll just have to come up with projects for you to work on so that you can come by and still hang out." I replied. I was not going to have Eric cut Alcide out of my life just because he felt threatened by Alcide's presence. Oh my God, was he jealous? Noooooo. He couldn't' be. Right?

"I like the way your mind works Arabella." Alcide replied as he then turned to see my sister coming out of our house.

"Hey Sook, this here is Alcide Herveaux. He's the one who's been working on our foyer. Alcide, this is my sister Sookie." I said, introducing the two of them.

Sookie quickly hid her shocked look and said, "Hello Alcide. Nice to meet you. The foyer looks great." And then she added telepathically, 'Arabella Grace Stackhouse, where on earth did you find this hunk of a man?

"Thanks Sookie. Nice to meet you too. Well, I'll just be getting my supplies out of the truck and finishing up the rest of the work." Alcide said as he walked away from us.

"Yeah, he's easy on the eyes, isn't he?" I said to Sookie with a wink.

"Oh my goodness, he is pretty darn close to perfection." Sookie said still eyeing my friend.

"Uhhhh, Sookie, aren't you spoken for?" I said smiling at her.

"Yes, and so are you, sorta, but that doesn't mean I can't still appreciate a good looking man. I'm taken, not dead, being dead's Bill's job." Sookie said smirking.

"Yeah, speaking of sorta being spoken for… If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad at me?" I asked hoping she wouldn't get all motherly on me with the bomb I was about to drop on her.

"Okaaaaaaay. Spit it out." Sookie said.

"Eric asked me out on a date, and I said yes." I blurted out.

"What! You can't be serious Arabella. I told you he's trouble. Why would you do that?" Sookie asked astounded that her sister would be so stupid as to agree to a date with that asshole.

"I know, I know, you've warned me about him, but there's something there, I don't know, I can't put my finger on it." I replied honestly to her, hoping she would understand where I was coming from.

"Arabella, I know you like to live a little. I get that; but you need to be careful with him. He's always got an ulterior motive for what he does. You're my sister, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Sookie said giving me a hug.

"I know Sookie, I understand, but I just have this gut feeling that this is something I need to explore." I replied.

"Okay, if you feel that strongly, then I won't get all up in your face about it anymore. But, I do reserve the right to say I told you so if he goes full-on asshole on you." Sookie said, hoping it would never come to that.

"Thanks. I hope I never have to hear those words." I responded as we walked back into the house.

…

The day passed quickly. Sookie left for work, Alcide and I came up with a plan for projects for him to work on around the house, and I got the best nap of my life. All in all a great day. I was hoping for a great night with Eric as well.

"What to wear?" I mumbled to myself as I stared at the outfits strewn all over my bed. I wanted to look good, but not like I was trying too hard. I finally settled on my favorite pair of jeans that did wonders for my backside and a light orange v-neck tank top that looked good against my tan skin and showed enough cleavage to be… interesting, but not slutty, at least I hoped that was what it looked like. I pulled my hair up into a cute ponytail and applied my make-up for a natural look. After putting on my favorite hoop earrings, I heard the doorbell. 'Oh crap, that's him', I thought. Well here goes nothing…

"Hi." I said to Eric as I opened the door. He looked impeccable in his usual attire, black jeans, black wife beater, black leather jacket. It made the blue of his eyes stand out even more. Although, it'd be nice to see him in some other color, other than black.

"Hello Arabella. You look lovely tonight." He said and meant it. Further, she looked and smelled good enough to eat; a smirk forming on his face as the thought crossed his mind.

"Thank you. You look great too." I said, but with that smirk on his face, I think he already knew that.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me get my purse and we can head out." I said as I reached to pull my purse off of the coatrack near the door.

After closing and locking the door, we walked over to his car, which was some sort of silver foreign sports car, a two seater. It screamed 'mid-life crisis car', but I had to admit, it looked good on him.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked as we sat down in his car. He was a little skeptical, allowing his pet pick the location for this rendezvous was not his usual m-o, but it was kind of pleasant to not have to be in control of everything for once.

"We're going to Big Bob's Bowling Alley on I-49 near Bunkie." I replied, hoping that this wasn't the worst idea in the world.

"I'm sorry, Where?" Eric asked, not believing what she had just said.

"Big Bob's Bowling Alley." I said again. Oh boy, I'm in trouble.

"Why? Of all the places we could go, why there?" Eric asked dumbfounded. In all his years, and there were many, he had successfully managed to not step foot in that type of banal establishment. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to break that run. Besides, he had money, they could've gone anywhere.

I knew I was going to have to really sell this, so here I went, "Well, I thought, we don't really know each other, so it'd be nice to talk and get to know each other while doing something, sorta fun. You don't eat, well, you don't eat food, so going to a restaurant, while great for me, might be a little gross for you. Sookie told me before about how food smells awful to vampires. While going to a movie would be fun, it doesn't allow for any talking. I don't bowl, and I didn't think you'd be a big bowler either, so we'd sorta be on even ground. It could even be fun to see who can get a better score. And, no one will know us there, so it would just be me and you there, not Arabella the human and Eric the vampire."

He had to hand it to her, she had some valid points. "Okay, let's do this." Eric said, begrudgingly, as they sped down the driveway and headed to Big Bob's. How bad could it be?

….

"Let me get this straight, you want me to put on these disgusting shoes that have been worn by how many different sweaty humans? These are disgusting." Eric said, cringing, holding up the pair of bowling shoes, that the acned teenager behind the counter offered him, with the tips of his cold fingers. Pam, with that shoe fetish of hers, would have gone medieval on these human's asses for even offering such repulsive foot apparel.

"Eric, from what I understand from Sookie, you've stuck a certain body part of yours into numerous different sweaty humans, and you seem to be perfectly fine. I think your feet will survive. Besides, you're dead, what do you think you're going to catch? And for your information, they spray those shoes with disinfectant, just in case. I highly doubt you've been spraying your, ummmm, little friend, with Lysol, and it probably could use it more than those shoes you're holding. Didn't you live through the Black Plague? You must have drank blood and had sex with some pretty nasty humans back then, probably ones that missed a bath or maybe never even took a bath, were missing most of their teeth, and for Pete's sake, there wasn't even toilet paper. I mean, really Eric, are you honestly going to stand there and give me grief because you need to put on _those_ shoes?" I replied. Truthfully, Sookie made him sound like he was the epitome of a male slut. If he had that much sex with different women, doing the most intimate of acts, what the fuck was he worried about with a pair of used shoes?

"First of all, let me correct something… There is nothing 'little' on me. Second, is this tirade of yours because I've had sex with lots of humans?" Eric asked, trying to divert the conversation from the fact that maybe he was being a bit of a baby about the shoes.

"No Eric. You've live a long time and you're a vampire. I never had any preconceived notions that you were a boy scout or a member of the clergy. I know that you've been around the block before. I just think you're being a little weird about the shoes." I replied honestly. It didn't really bother me that he had a… past, and like I told him, I wouldn't have expected otherwise in such a long life. Now, if we begin dating, seriously, then it would bother me if he didn't curb his appetites while with me. What he did before me is ancient news though as far as I'm concerned.

Eric couldn't really argue her point. She was right. With all he's seen and done in his lifetime, the shoes really were the lesser of the evils. So, he rolled his eyes, took the shoes to their lane, sat down and said, "Fine. I'll put the shoes on."

I couldn't believe that I just won that argument. Yeah me! Okay… need to not gloat here. Something tells me gloating right now would be bad.

"I'll set up our score sheet on the tv screen so we can get started." I said to Eric as I added our info into the computer at our table.

Eric noted that Arabella had not rejoiced about winning their little squabble. No happy dance, no boo-ya, no in your face. She just let it drop, like he wanted. Sookie would have rubbed it in his face in a heartbeat. He knew that from all the times he'd seen her with Bill. Sookie was not above emasculating Bill, to say the least. How Bill put up with that bullshit from his pet, Eric didn't know. All he knew was that he would not tolerate it. Somehow, Arabella had enough shrewdness to stand her ground in an argument, and enough understanding to know how to win gracefully.

"Okay, I go first." Arabella said to Eric while he was in thought.

"And why do _you_ get to go first?" Eric asked playfully, with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, from what I understand, usually it's ladies first, but more to the point, I've actually done this before, have you?" Arabella responded with a smirk.

"No. Proceed." Eric replied, sitting back on his chair and taking in her form as she bent down to pick up her ball. She really did look good tonight; great jeans.

"You know the basic gist of the game, right? Knock down as many of the pins as you can. But, let's make this more interesting. No powers." Arabella said to Eric. She didn't know if that would even be possible for him, being that he'd been a vampire for so long; it was probably second nature to him. But, if he could suspend his powers for the game, and she used her telekinesis, she may actually not look like a slouch during the game. He, of course, wouldn't know because she was pretty good at hiding her ability, or so she thought.

Eric thought about this for a moment. Why not? It would make it more interesting, he supposed. "Okay, no powers." He said.

So they started bowling and it didn't suck (no pun intended) Eric thought. But, during the gameplay, something caught his eye… was she cheating? Eric noticed that one of the balls that Arabella had thrown down the alley seemed to be heading for the gutter, only to have straightened itself out and rolled right into a strike. Now, he knew, from seeing bowling on tv once, that this was not an uncommon occurrence, however, that combined with her concentration on that ball and her hand movement corresponding with the movement of the ball, now that was more than coincidence. He resolved that he would have to watch her more closely during the game. Sure enough, after the next round, something similar occurred. Interesting. He decided that he would let her bring it up when she was ready.

"So, why is it that I didn't know about you until recently?" Eric asked Arabella, wondering what her story was.

"I had been gone for two years, travelling all over the US with my friend Jessalyn. We had a blast. We saw and did so much." I responded wistfully while getting ready to throw my next ball.

"What were you running from?" Eric asked. He had seen many girls, especially at Fangtasia, who were trying to run from some trauma in their lives. It was weird; Arabella didn't strike him as the type.

"I wasn't running from anything." I replied, wondering why he would think that.

"Then why were you travelling for so long?" Eric asked, honestly wanting to know why.

"Well, growing up, we weren't poor, but we weren't rich either. We lived with our Gran because our parents were killed in a flash flood when I was three and a half. She was the best. I loved her so much, but she was older, and going on vacations was not really an option, especially not with three small kids. I know you've seen Bon Temps. It's small, stiflingly small. Everybody knows your business. It's the same things to do day in and day out. I just wanted to experience something… else. My friend Jessalyn and I both felt the same way, so when we turned eighteen and graduated high school, we decided to go road tripping across the US. We took odd jobs along the way to pay for food and shelter. It was one of the best experiences of my life." I replied.

Eric was impressed, and that was not easily done by a human. Here, this young girl left everything behind, everything that was safe and nurturing in her life to experience life. So many humans were pathetic in that they lived their lives in a twenty block radius, never venturing outside that circle. She also seemed resourceful in that she figured out how to pay her way along the way. It took some new vampires years to learn that skill. Those vampires often had to resort to stealing, killing and glamouring for basic survival. He'd seen it.

"So, where's your friend now?" Eric asked, as he had not heard of this, Jessalyn, before.

"She met a guy out in California and is living with him now." I said sadly. I missed my friend.

Eric noted how sad she looked in talking about her friend, but glossed over the fact that her parents were dead. "Why is it that you look more disheartened about not seeing your friend than you do about your parents being dead?" Eric asked. Even after all these years, he'd give anything to have his family back. He didn't understand her response.

"You know, when my Gran died I was beyond heartbroken. Like I said, she raised us kids. And, if anything were to happen to Sookie or Jason, it would kill me. I love my family. And yes, I miss my friend Jessalyn too. We're practically like sisters. My parents though… I wish that they could still be alive. I wish they could have raised us, you know, see the people we've become. But I was so young when they died that I really don't have any memories of them that I can truly say are my own. I'm supposed to love them, I know that, but I only know them through pictures and stories. Sookie , Jason and Gran all used to talk about them so much and they have these great stories about them, but me, I had none of my own. I feel horrible that I don't really feel that much about my parents. Everyone expects that I should, even you, I can see it on your face, but without memories of my own to cherish, it makes it hard, real hard." I replied, turning my face to avoid looking at Eric, since tears were threatening to fall down my face. I had never had to explain this to anyone else before and it made me feel horrible, like I was a terrible person for having these thoughts.

Eric understood now her lack of emotion about her parents. Being that young when they were killed, she wouldn't have remembered them. Well, this wasn't how he wanted the date to go. His goal was to bed her and get his plan further in motion, not make her upset. So, he gently turned her face toward him with his hands, and upon seeing the tear that fell from her beautiful blue eyes as she then quickly looked down, he took one of his fingers and wiped it away. She looked so vulnerable right there. It made him feel uncomfortable… feel human… it made him feel. He wanted to make that all go away, so he did the only thing that he could think of to stop the tears. He pulled her face close to his and gently placed a cool, light kiss on her wet cheek. Seeing that she was receptive to the kiss, he placed another light kiss on her other cheek. Encouraged by her body language; her warm breath escaping from her now open lips, her body leaning in closer to his, her heartbeat pounding faster in her chest; he resolved that the next one would be placed directly on her waiting lips. He had been looking forward to this moment for a while, but just as he got within millimeters of her lips, they were interrupted by Billy Ray and his cohorts.

"Hey you two. I'm Billy Ray, and this here is Bo and Luke. Please don't make any Dukes of Hazzard jokes, they've done heard them all. We'd like to know if ya'll would like to place a friendly wager on a game, say about $100.00?" The idiot, Billy Ray, asked the two of us as Eric was about to kiss my lips. Honestly, right now?

He was going to kiss me. He was so close. His lips were perfect; cool to the touch, but sending hotness throughout my body. Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe that I started crying though. Not good first date material, but I couldn't help it; talking about my family like that just got me emotional. I'm actually surprised that he responded to my crying by kissing me. I would've thought that he would've just ended the date there and drove me home. It didn't seem like something he'd be into, you know, emotions.

Eric removed his hands and moved his face back from Arabella's, disliking the distance and hating the stupid humans standing before them that were causing it. He saw the three idiots were looking for a response. "Boys, that's a mighty fine offer, but me and my (he was going to say pet, but knew that would be unwise here)… girl are on a date." Eric said calmly to the country bumpkins while internally he was seething.

"Yeah, well, you two are the only other people here tonight and we're really itching to play." Billy Ray replied. Can't this guy take a hint that we're not interested?

"Can't you play without us?" I jumped in, not really wanting to deal with these guys.

"We could, but it's way more fun when there's a bet on. What, you guys chicken?" Billy Ray said while adding chicken noises and flapping his arms like a bird. Oh yeah, he went there.

"Boys, can you give me and my boyfriend a second here. We'll join you in a moment." I said to them. Thankfully they got the hint and walked down to a lane far enough away where I could speak to Eric without them hearing us.

"You aren't seriously considering spending any time with those fools, are you?" Eric asked. He really wanted to continue what they had started a minute ago.

"Yes I am. I hate those types of guys. They probably saw us and figured we were ripe for the picking. Well, nuh uh, we're going to beat their asses at their own game. You use your powers. I need a new pair of shoes." I said smirking.

Eric liked this side of her. He had to admit, beating those fools at a round of bowling did sound like fun. They'd never see it coming. He thought that Pam would like this side of her too. Pam did have one hell of a shoe fetish.

"Oh boys…" I called over to the fools… "Let's get this started."

….

"Ha! That was the easiest $100.00 I've ever made. But what was priceless was their faces as we schooled them." I said happily while using the cash to fan myself as we got into Eric's car.

"I believe that _I_ made that money. After all, I did use _my_ powers, just like you asked." Eric said while smirking. He did use his powers, but he noticed so did she. He was curious if she would come clean about them now.

Shit. I used mine too, but I didn't want to tell him about them. So I replied, "Yeah, you did, but you wouldn't have even played them if I didn't talk you into it. And, I think I held my own in there as well."

"Yeah, you did. But, I thought you weren't a bowler." Eric said, trying to get her to come clean by calling her out on that.

"No, I'm not. Just was lucky I guess. Why don't we split it down the middle? Here's half." I said as I tried to hand him half of the winnings.

"No. I don't need that. You keep it and buy yourself something nice, preferably naughty as well." He said while giving Arabella the once over.

"Ummm, thank you. I think I have the shoes in mind already." I said dreamily as I recalled a pair of heels I saw in one of the catalogs I had at home.

Eric thought she looked beautiful with that content smile on her face. He didn't want the night to end just yet. "Since you surprised me with the bowling, I'm going to surprise you with where we're going to next.

I have to admit, I was a little nervous. Who knew where he would be taking me. But, he'd been a perfect gentleman so far, so I figured I'd just go with it.

"Okay, I'm game." I said looking at him and his beautiful profile as he drove us to God knows where.

….

"Eric, it's beautiful here." I said as he stopped the car by a dock overlooking a lovely pond illuminated by the moonlight and framed by weeping willow trees. The magnolia trees that were there as well scented the air and the subtle sounds of nature made the scene… perfect. He had pulled a blanket from out of his trunk and laid it on the dock so we could sit comfortably.

As they sat down on the blanket, Eric said, "I like to come here sometimes to think. It's isolated from everything else going on in my world and allows me to regroup, refocus. Not to mention, the beauty of nature here is only rivaled by your own." He then, gently, removed her hair from the pony tail it was in allowing it to cascade down her back in slight curls. Releasing her hair sent a powerful rush of her scent into the air. He took a small bundle of her hair in his hand and lifted it to his face, sniffing it and brushing it against his cheek. So soft…Perfection, he thought.

"Eric… I…" I had started to say, something. I was nervous, to say the least. I had been worried that he would do exactly what he was doing now. How far would this go? How far was I willing to go? My God, this was a first date. But he's just trying to kiss me, right? That doesn't mean I have to sleep with him. Oh, but the naughty girl in me categorically and emphatically wants to do real bad things with him.

Eric didn't let her finish her words as he reached up from behind her head, at the base of her neck, to tangle his hand in her hair and lead her mouth to his. He had waited far longer for this moment than he ever did before for a woman, especially one he'd claimed. It was worth it though; she tasted even better than he imagined she would, like strawberries and cream, vanilla and sunlight all rolled into one. The kiss started out slow, with him savoring her flavor. Each of them seemed to enjoy exploring the other's mouth, but then, as the passion building inside both of them began escalating at a rapid pace, the kiss became more frenzied and urgent. Both of their hands were all over the place, touching each other and trying to pull the other's clothes off.

"So whatcha whatcha whatcha want, whatcha want…" My Beastie Boys ringtone was going off on my phone. Who would be calling me now?

"Ignore it." Eric said as he started to place light kisses down my neck, causing my breath to hitch.

For a moment, I seriously considered letting the call go to voicemail, but it was really late and with everything going on around me these days, oh like a murderer on the loose, I knew I couldn't live with myself if it was Sookie or Jason or anyone else I knew calling for help. So, I reluctantly pulled away from Eric and said, "Eric, I'm really, ummmm, enjoying myself here too, but if someone is in trouble and calling me I couldn't live with myself knowing that I ignored them because of my libido."

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Arabella, he's shacked up with some red-headed floosy." Sookie screamed, crying into the phone so loud that I had to hold it away from my ear.

"Sookie, calm down. You're going to make me deaf. Who's shacked up with a red-headed floosy?" I asked her.

Eric rolled his eyes. He knew the "floosy" was Bill's new progeny. Looks like Bill fucked up telling his pet about his punishment for protecting her.

"Bill! I can't believe I trusted him this whole time. She's living there. She said so herself. I went over to Bill's and there she was wrapped in a towel and a smile and nothing else." Sookie told me absolutely heartbroken.

"Sookie, there's got to be some sort of explanation. Bill loves you; it's all over his face when he sees you. Did you let him explain?" I asked. How could he have been seeing Sookie for over five months and she never have seen this girl before? Some part of the story was missing.

"No. I was too upset and angry. I need you to come home Arabella. I don't want, no, I can't be alone now. Not tonight." Sookie said, now crying quietly into the phone.

"Okay, I'll be home soon." I said as I said goodbye and hung up. I couldn't leave her alone like that.

"Wait, you want to go home, now? " Eric asked unenthusiastically. The night was getting so good. Leave it to Sookie and Bill to ruin it for him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Eric. She really needs me. Could you take me home now?" I asked Eric quietly.

Eric could see in her eyes that she didn't really want to go home; that she was just as sorry that their 'fun' was about to end, but he couldn't berate her loyalty to her sister, her family. Loyalty was something he valued in a person. He was glad to see she had it in her. "Of course. We'll have plenty of time to pick up where we left off." He said while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

….

When we pulled up the driveway, Sookie ran out of the house crying. She practically knocked me down with a bear hug once I got out of Eric's car.

"Oh, Arabella, I'm glad your home. You're always so good at making me feel better." Sookie said to me, while ignoring Eric altogether. I think she was having a 'screw the vampires' kinda night.

"Eric, thank you for tonight. I had a really nice time." I said smiling as I turned to face him.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said to me with a smirk through the open window before driving off.

"It looks like you two had a good time… not too good I hope." Sookie said, hoping her sister was smart enough to not go there with Eric.

"I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you're getting at Sook." I replied, not adding the part that I might have. "We went bowling."

"Bowling? You went _bowling…_ with Eric? And he agreed to that?" Sookie asked floored that Eric would do something like that.

"Yeah, and I made $100.00 bucks doing it. Let's go inside and I'll tell you about it." I said to Sookie as we started to walk into the house.

….

Eric drove back to Fangtasia, hungry and horny. Thankfully, the club was still going strong when he walked in, filled with lots of willing… blood donors. He spotted Pam immediately at the bar and walked over to her.

"So how was the 'date' with your pet?" Pam purred to Eric. She found the situation entirely amusing.

"Surprisingly not dull, at least until it got interrupted by the drama between Bill and Sookie." Eric answered, frustrated that he wasn't able to get further with his pet tonight.

"Well, I'm not surprised there. In fact, Bill and his progeny are sitting in your office as we speak." Pam said with a bored look on her face, inspecting her nails.

"What? Why? And, why did you not inform me earlier about them?" Eric asked Pam, slightly annoyed with her attitude when it came to managing things in his absence. He knew he was entirely too lenient with her and she took advantage of it.

"What, and spoil the good time you were having, for that hot mess?" Pam said with an innocent look on her face. She didn't always feel the lust off of Eric when he was with a conquest, but tonight, through their bond, she could feel that he was _very_ into Arabella.

Eric thought about it for a minute, she was right, he would've been pissed to end the night even earlier for this shit, so he finally said, "Well, how long have they been waiting?"

"Long enough to get their panties in a bunch. Have fun. Bill wants to talk with you." Pam said, already bored with the Bill talk.

When Eric walked into his office, he saw Bill sitting there with his head in his hands and his progeny, what's her name, bitching and moaning about being bored.

"Eric. Thank you for seeing me. I need your help. I need you to take Jessica for a short while." Bill said, pleadingly to Eric.

"He doesn't let me do anything. I want to kill and fuck and kill and dance and…" Bill's progeny said as she was walking all around the room restlessly.

"Why do I need to take her? She's your punishment, not mine. What's in it for me?" Eric replied. This night just keeps getting better, doesn't it, he thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me mister rude, but I can hear you." Jessica said to Eric. She obviously didn't know the chain of command around here.

"She won't listen to me. She's out of control. It's going to take more time to teach her obedience than I have right now. There are matters I need to attend to urgently." Bill replied to Eric.

"Sookie Stackhouse matters? Honestly Bill, you can't handle one little girl?" Eric said, knowing the trouble the red-head had caused earlier in the night.

"If I lose Sookie because of my inability to explain the situation, you would be…." Bill started.

"I would be what? I would be what Bill? Eric said menacingly to Bill, letting him know exactly who was in charge.

"You would be without her services." Bill answered meekly, standing down from his earlier threatening stance. He knew he couldn't win a fight with Eric, not here and not like this. That wasn't what he wanted right now anyway. He just wanted some help.

"Well, if she wasn't yours anymore, I do believe that she could become mine then, isn't that right Bill?" Eric said with a huge grin on his face. Bill looked horrified.

"Eric, you've claimed Arabella, why would you want Sookie? Besides, you can't glamour them, how would you convince Sookie to betray her sister like that?" Bill replied, hoping this logic would dissuade Eric from pursuing this any further.

Eric thought about what Bill said for a minute. He was right, to get Sookie to become his, now that would need a more nuanced tactic.

"If you could take Jessica, even for one night, I would be in your debt. I would return the favor." Bill offered.

"Yes, yes you will." Eric replied and then spoke to Bill's progeny, "Jessica, how would you like to learn how a real vampire feeds?"

"Oh, yes sir, I would sir. Can we do that tonight?" Jessica said starry eyed at the blond vampire and then added flirtatiously, "You're kinda cute. Can I sit in your lap?"

"No, but Pam (who at that exact moment had entered the room) would be more than happy to show you the ropes." Eric replied.

"Yessss, it would make my life complete." Pam said rolling her eyes as she took Jessica by the arm and guided her out to the bar to find Jessica's first meal. Bill gets this girl as his punishment and somehow I'm stuck trolling for bloodbags with her. Abso-fucking-lutely great, Pam thought.

"Now if that's all Bill, I have other matters to attend to." Eric said to Bill in order to get him to leave. He knew that the faster Bill got to smooth over things with Sookie, then the faster he could continue what he started with his pet.

Once Bill left, Eric walked out into the bar and sat on his throne. He was still hungry and horny, especially while replaying the night in his head, thinking of those lips, her scent… He scanned the crowd for a substitute for the night, finally finding a blond, similar in build to Arabella that would have to do. He summoned her to come with him as he guided her back to his office. There he quickly got down to business with her. She was more than willing, which was a slight turn off for him tonight, but he still needed to get rid of the sexual frustration he was feeling and feed. After a quick fuck and suck, he couldn't help but feel unsatisfied. This girl smelled like tanning lotion, cigarettes, and bad luck; nothing like Arabella. Her blood was barely drinkable as well. It would have to do for the night though. He kicked the girl out when they were done. She didn't look like she cared about that though, these fangbangers never seem to. It appeared that the only thing they cared about was being able to say that they were with the great Eric Northman; chosen by him. Pathetic. The surprising thing about his pet, was that she made him feel like she had chosen him, not the other way around. That was as unsettling to Eric as it was arousing. He didn't know what to make of it, but figured he'd just go with it for now.

….

After leaving Fangtasia, Bill went directly to Sookie's house and rang the doorbell.

Sookie and I had gone to bed after I was able to finally calm her down by filling her in on the date. She couldn't believe how, normal, it all seemed. To me, the date was as perfect as it could be. I wondered if Eric thought the same; if he would take me out again. While deep in these thoughts, I heard the doorbell ring. Better go see who it is…

"Bill. Ummmm, this is sorta unexpected. I heard about the red-head who moved in with you. Sookie's just about had a conniption fit over it." I said to the most forlorn looking vampire I'd ever seen.

"Yes, I understand that it was very upsetting to Sookie. I need to explain some things to her. Is she available?" Bill asked hoping to get this out of the way tonight as he didn't know if Eric and Pam would watch Jessica another night.

"It took a while to get her to stop crying and calm down. She just fell asleep a little while ago. It probably would be best if you talked to her tomorrow night Bill. I'm sorry. I don't think she has much left in her tonight." I replied honestly.

"I understand. Please let her know that I love her and will return tomorrow night to explain… Jessica." Bill responded.

"So, her name is Jessica, huh. Is this platonic Jessica, or red-hot mama Jessica?" I asked, wanting to get a little bit more of the story, so I could prepare Sookie.

"Oh my God, definitely platonic. Please let Sookie know that it's not what she thinks." Bill said.

"I didn't think so anyway, but thought I'd ask. I know how much you love my sister Bill." I replied smiling.

"Thank you Arabella; that is kind of you. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep then. Goodnight." Bill said as he then left to go back to his own home. It saddened him to know that Eric was just using her. She was a good sister, a good person. He hoped that when Eric was through with her that she would still be that same person.


	15. Chapter 15

To all who have stayed with my story… I am sooooo sorry for the delay. Life got incredibly busy. Updates should be more often moving forward. Thanks for staying with this! Reviews are always great too!

…

"Are you going to wear that stupid look on your face all day? He took you bowling for goodness sakes, not to Paris. And to be honest, I'm surprised you made it home in one piece, let alone at all, with that jerk." Sookie asked me as I walked into the kitchen. Normally, she'd have breakfast going with a smile, but this morning she was all piss and vinegar, while on her hands and knees scrubbing the black and white checkerboard floor like her life depended on it. She obviously had gone from dejected Sookie to angry Sookie. I don't like angry Sookie, especially not in the morning. But, at least the kitchen never looked better, and more importantly, I didn't have to clean it.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." I replied. It wasn't like I could get rid of it anyway… but added, "Sookie, I'm real sorry that you and Bill had a… misunderstanding… but I have a right to be happy about my date. It's not like I get asked out all the time. And, for your information, Bill stopped by last night, with the most pitiful look on his face that I've ever seen. He wanted to explain about Jessica, but you were already asleep. He said it's strictly platonic and that he would explain it to you tonight. So can you quit being such a bitch this morning?

"He stopped by? Why didn't you wake me? Wait, did you say her name is Jessica? Do you know anything more about her?" Sookie asked frantically as she got up from the floor holding a sponge and bucket.

"Sookie, come on, last night you were a mess. You really needed to calm down before talking to Bill. Plus, you were exhausted. I don't know if I would've been able to wake you anyway. As for Jessica, that's all I got, besides that it's platonic." I responded.

Placing the cleaning supplies in the sink and then leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, Sookie said, "You're probably right. I was really in a state last night, wasn't I? I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to find out more, but thank you for calming me down. I'm sorry I made your date end early, well, maybe not so sorry about that, it was with Eric after all, but I am sorry for being _unpleasant_ this morning."

"I know that you love Bill a whole heck of a lot and that's why you went bat shit crazy last night and this morning. Don't worry about it Sook." I replied with a smile.

"I haven't been that crazy… have I?" Sookie asked.

"Uh, yeah, but we all have those moments, right. Some more than others…" I said with a big smile.

"Oh no, you are not going to stand there and insinuate that I'm a loon, are you?" Sookie said while standing up.

"Well, if the straight jacket fits…" I replied grinning.

"I'll show you crazy…" Sookie exclaimed as she charged after me to start a tickle fight… just like we used to when we were little kids, only this time I didn't pee my pants like I did when I was three.

…

Sookie and I were both working the afternoon shift today, which was good for both of us, for different reasons. She needed to get her mind off of Bill… and Jessica and I needed to get a bit more grounded thinking about my date with Eric. Sure, he was great, the date was great, yada, yada, yada, but everyone else who knows him says he's dangerous. I don't know what to make of the situation yet, so it probably would be wise to take a breath and not make too much of it, or at least try to.

"Hey hooker, you're looking good today. Um Um Um. Who put that big ass smile on your pretty little face?" Lafayette said to me while twirling his spatula through the air in circles around my head as I grabbed my apron and order pad to start my shift.

I didn't know if telling Lafayette the truth would be good or bad, but seeing as he didn't live the most normal lifestyle, I figured he'd be the least to judge. Leaning in over the high counter that separated the kitchen from the serving area I replied, "Well, if you _must_ know, I had a date last night… a good, no, a great one." I was barely able to contain my giggles of happiness. Boy, I have it bad…

"Ooooohhhh, child, did you get yo-self some action last night?" Lafayette asked while pulling his arms backward and thrusting his hips forward several times, you know, the universal sign of having sex.

"Almost. I mean, I don't know, we might have if our date didn't get interrupted. Well… I'm not sure if we would have, but he was a _great_ kisser." I replied, again having a hard time controlling the giggles. Okay, how old am i?

"Well, your date didn't get any, but it looks like he done got _your_ panties in a big ole bunch seeing as you're having such a hard time speaking. So, does Mr. Great Kisser have a name? And please hooker, do not tell me it was any of those crazy red-neck idiots out there right now, because they are so not worthy of your pu-say." Lafayette said with his flair for the dramatic.

"Uh, no. Lafayette, please, some of the guys out there don't even have all their teeth. No, it's not any of them. His name is Eric, Eric Northman." I said with a big grin.

"Um, Eric Northman, as in big, bad-ass viking vampire Eric Northman? " Lafayette asked me with a sudden onset of seriousness that I wasn't used to from him.

"Yeah. That'd be the one." I said as I caught a flash of thoughts from Lafayette. I saw him with another vampire, an overweight, middle-aged, sweaty-looking guy sitting in front of a tv. Eddie, Eddie was his name. He was letting Lafayette take blood from him with a needle and tubing. It looked consensual; at least I thought it did. The vampire was rubbing Lafayette's head lovingly. Oh my God, I knew Lafayette dealt drugs; that was a pretty open secret. Only the morons in the Bon Temps police department didn't know about his source of extra cash. Even so, I never would have thought, not in a million years that he'd be dealing V. Oh, I wish I didn't know this…

"Hooker, do you know that man could eat you up and spit you out, and I mean that _**literally**_? Baby girl, you need to end this before it starts." Lafayette said, pleading with his words and eyes. He didn't want to see anything bad happen to his friend.

"Lafayette, I've heard about him, from numerous sources, and they all say the same, but he's different when he's with me. I can't explain it. But, I promise, I'll be careful." Then in a hushed tone I added, "But, speaking of being careful, Lafayette, you need to be too. I didn't mean to see…"

"Oh no girlfriend, you did not see anything. And, what you think you just saw, if it did happen, it ain't happening no more. Trust." He replied quickly, and I could tell from his thoughts that he was telling the truth. His mind wondered to the vampire he had an arrangement with. It seems that he went missing and it scared the crap out of Lafayette.

"Lafayette, I won't tell anyone, but please promise me that you won't do that again." I said to him to reassure him that I wasn't going to blab his secret.

"Thank you baby girl. I promise. That shit is so not worth the hassle." Lafayette said as he then turned to stir his chili.

"So, you went on a date with a vamper?" Rene asked me out of the blue. Shit, where did he just come from and was he listening the whole time?

"Uh, oh, hi Rene. I didn't see you there. Yeah, I went on a date, but it wasn't a big deal." I said, trying to get out of this conversation with Rene. I didn't know why, but he sorta gave me the heebee-geebee's.

"Oh, you need to be careful there, ya know. I'd hate to see anyting happen to you." Rene said before he was summoned over to the pool tables by Arlene and Hoyt. Okaaaaay. That was a little creepy. Oh well, time to go wait on some tables, I thought.

….

"Hey Chere, how are you feeling?" Sam asked walking towards me as I was getting a drink order from Tara.

"Pretty good, considering. The house is looking better too. Hey, I've found a great handyman. I can pass his number along to you. I know that you needed some stuff fixed here at Merlotte's." I replied to Sam as I wrote down Alcide's number on my order pad and handed it to him.

"Thanks Chere. Yeah, the back storage shed has been hit one too many times by drunk redneck's _and_ their trucks. I'll probably call him today." Sam said as he took the number from me.

"Hey Sam, do you get any weird vibes from Rene? I haven't known him as long as ya'll have, but he sorta is giving me a case of the weirds." I asked Sam once Tara walked down to the other end of the bar. I loved Tara, but she had a big mouth and I really didn't want to broadcast that question.

"Naw. He seems like a stand-up guy; treats Arlene and the kids really good too. Why you ask? Did he try something with you? Did you hear something?" Sam asked. He was one of the few that knew Sookie and I had our 'gift'.

"No, no, he didn't and I didn't. It's just a weird feeling. Oh well, I must just be imaging things. I don't want to start a fire where one doesn't need to be, especially when Arlene and Rene are about to get married in a couple weeks. Tomorrow's their engagement party, right?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, thank you for working; pretty much everyone else is in the wedding. Daphne will be working with you though." Sam said as he looked happily over at Daphne who was just about to spill a drink on a customer. "I think I better help her out." Sam continued to say as he tried to get over to the now drenched customers to do damage control. 'Oh goody, I get to work with Daphne', I thought, that should be fun.

Sookie walked over to me and said while shaking her head, "Oh my, that girl must be _really_ good in bed, because she sucks as a waitress."

"You ain't kiddin'." I said and laughed as I took the drink order to my table.

….

"Oh honey, you know I love ya, right? It's just I had already asked all those girls and if I asked you then we'd be off on our count for the guys side and…" Arlene said to me drunk as a skunk while I was taking a break at the bar by Tara.

"Arlene, honestly, don't worry about it. I'm sure you have plenty of other things you need to worry about for your wedding, this is not one of them." I said with an honest smile as I gave her a big hug. I would much rather be a guest at her wedding then a bridesmaid, hands down.

"Bless your heart Arabella, thank you. I'm so glad you came back home. Hey, Rene told me that you went on a date with a vampire. Did he, you know, bite you?" Arlene asked while unconsciously putting her hand on her neck.

"No Arlene, he did not bite me. He was actually a perfect gentleman. I know that probably would surprise most everybody here, but it was a really nice date. And no, we didn't have sex neither." I responded, a little more harshly than I had intended, but honestly I could hear her thoughts. Rene and his big mouth. With Arlene knowing about my date now, I could count that everyone in a five parish radius of Bon Temps would know. God that woman could gossip.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry to pry. I'm just worried about you; Rene too." Arlene said sincerely.

"Arlene, it's okay, I know you don't mean nothing by it. Look, I need to get back to my tables and Rene looks like he misses you, so we'll talk later, okay." I said as I got up to get back to work.

"Oh yeah, sure sweetie. Talk to you later." Arlene said as she stumbled back to Rene's table.

"You know, the old me would have had a million things to say to that old gossip hound, but not anymore. Maryann has taught me to get rid of all that negative energy and to focus on the positive." Tara said after Arlene had left while wringing her hands as if it would send all the negative Arlene vibes right out of her body.

"Focusing on the positive can be just as tiring." I replied back to Tara, kinda wishing she was the old Tara with her nasty, but witty comebacks as they usually took the edge off of annoying situations.

….

Soon enough, day had turned to night and I had wondered if Eric would call. I didn't want to be one of _those_ girls, you know, the ones that sit by the phone waiting impatiently for _THAT_ call from a guy, but he stirred things in me. I guess I just wanted some sort of confirmation that I did the same for him. I knew that Sookie was going over to Bill's tonight and the thought of going home… alone… after my shift just sounded… lonely.

"You ready to head out?" Sookie asked as she walked over to me while slinging her purse over her shoulder. I could tell that she was anxious to find out about Jessica. I had to be honest, I was pretty curious about that situation too.

"Yeah, let me get my bag. Oh, Tara wanted a ride over to Maryann's house. She's got a hot date tonight with Eggs. She seems really happy with him, you know. I'm glad that she's found someone that makes her happy. Anyway, let me go get her too." I replied back to Sookie.

So, after I got Tara and my bag, the three of us walked outside towards Sookie's car. That's when we ran into Detective Bellefluer ranting and raving about his car.

"I swear I'm going to kick the shit out of whoever took my car." Andy yelled as he kicked some dirt and stones up from the parking lot with his cowboy boots, nearly falling over with the movement. It was obvious that he had one too many tonight.

"Tara, how could you let him leave to find his car like that? Couldn't you see that he was too drunk to drive? Thank God he can't find his car." Sookie chastised Tara.

"Yeah, but I thought Sam was looking out for him. Stupid Daphne; probably got his attention by tripping on air. Shit. Let's go get his keys." Tara said slightly pissed that she had to deal with drunk Andy. This was keeping her from her date with Eggs. "Andy Bellefluer, you give us your keys right now. You ain't driving home like that, no sir." Tara yelled over to Andy who was still looking all over for his car.

"I'll call Portia to come get him." I said to Sookie and Tara as I walked over closer towards Merlotte's for better cell reception. After making the call to Portia, who was soooooo excited to have to come and pick up her drunk screw-up brother, I saw that I had gotten a message from Eric. He texted that he had a great time last night and that while he would have loved to continue where we left off, he had work things to do tonight and would call tomorrow. I was bummed that he was busy, but excited to know that he was thinking of me. Yeah me! That's when I heard the screaming.

"Holy shit! Oh my God, that's not Lafayette, is it?" Tara screamed as it turned out the three of them found Andy's car, halfway into some trees, with a body lying in the backseat.

"No, it's actually a real female, but, holy crap, her heart's missing, like someone reached in and grabbed it right out." Andy said with as much tact as a loud drunk-ass could.

"It looks like we're going to be for a little while. Sookie, I'll call the police. Why don't you call Bill and tell him you're going to be late." I said evenly to Sookie while dialing the cops. Everyone else was panicking and freaking out… I knew someone needed to remain calm. Plus, I hadn't seen the body yet.

"Yeah, I should do that." Sookie replied quickly and then dialed Bill's number on her phone. He answered immediately. "Bill. It's me Sookie. Look, something real terrible's happened here at Merlotte's. I'll tell you about it when I see you later." She said to him in a panicky voice.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to come? I can be there before you know it." Bill said on the other line, clearly worried about her.

"You know I always need you, but honestly, you don't want to get involved with this. Shoot, I don't even want to be involved with this. Knowing that I'll be seeing you later will give me something to look forward to though." Sookie replied after having calmed down a bit at hearing his concern and care for her.

"Okay, take your time and be careful." Bill replied, hoping that she would actually not take her time. With all that was going on lately, he worried about her safety.

"I'll see you later, for sure. Bye Bill." Sookie said as she hung up with a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. This was going to be a long night, she felt.

After getting off the phone with the police, I walked over to the car and looked inside. The scene was gruesome to say the least. Backing away, trying my darndest not to puke, I turned towards Sookie and Tara asked, "The cops will be here in a few minutes. Do either of you know that lady in the car?" We had all looked at the body in the back seat of Andy's car now, not out of some morbid curiosity, but rather just to rule out that it wasn't someone we knew.

Sookie shook her head no. It was clear that she never saw that lady before in her life. I hadn't either. That poor soul. There she was just lying there in the back seat in a floral housedress that was torn with a big ole hole where her heart used to be. Her eyes were still open, which freaked me out, to be honest. She had a look of absolute terror on her face. I suppose you would if someone just ripped your heart out. There was so much blood all over the back seat. I knew that most would blame a vampire for the attack, but with all that blood, I had my doubts. I didn't think that anyone who survived on blood would allow that much to be wasted.

Hearing the squad cars pull up, caused my attention to turn to Tara, who looked like she just saw a ghost. At first I thought it was just her reaction to seeing the body like that, but after a moment I realized that she knew the lady somehow. So, I opened up my mind and listened in on Tara's thoughts.

"Oh my God, that's the lady that my Momma used for her exorcism. My Momma's gonna freak when she hears about Miss Jeannette." Tara thought to herself.

"Tara, did you know that lady?" I asked her, knowing the answer, but wanting to give her a chance to come clean.

"No. No. I've never seen that lady before in my life." Tara said with her lip quivering and pacing back and forth nervously. I knew she was lying, but that was Tara's usual way of self-preservation.

"Tara, come on…" I said as Sookie looked at me and then at Tara. Sookie must have read Tara's mind too because she added, "Tara this is me and Arabella, you don't need to lie to us."

"Shit. You two said you wouldn't read my mind. Fuck. That lady was the one who did the exorcism on my Momma." Tara said to us defeatedly. We knew that Tara didn't do this, but she had been in trouble with the law in the past, so she knew she'd probably end up at the station answering fifty billion questions tonight. 'So much for that date with Eggs', she thought.

"We're sorry Tara, we really are, but you know that you have to tell the cops about her, right? It probably would help identify her at least, seeing as it doesn't look like there's a purse or wallet or nothin' back there with her. She probably has family that should know about this." Sookie said to Tara, wanting her to do the right thing.

"Yeah, I know. Shit. Who knew that turning over a new leaf and trying to do good would be such a pain in the ass?" Tara said as she walked over to the cops who had arrived and now were assessing the scene.

Lafayette, who had been in the kitchen until now, finally heard the hoopla outside and walked over to Sookie and I to find out what the ruckus was all about. "Hookers, what is going on out here?" He asked, confusion all over his face.

"Andy was looking for his car, but once we found it, there was a dead woman in it. Her heart was ripped out." Sookie answered still a little shell shocked over the events of the night.

"Holy shit. Do you think his ole drunk ass did it? He does get mighty fight happy here when he gets to drinking the hard stuff." Lafayette asked.

"No, his thoughts are all about who could have moved his car and done this. Plus, he was too busy sitting in the bar drinking his life away since noon today. I never saw him leave but to go relieve himself." I answered.

"Well, you two should not be alone tonight, and for that matter, I shouldn't either. Can one of you hookers help me take the trash out? I don't really want to do it alone back there with all this shit going on, if you know what I mean." Lafayette asked with a worried look on his face.

"Sure Lafayette, I'll help you. I think the cops want to ask Sookie some questions first anyway." I replied as I followed him out towards the back of the restaurant to take the trash out.

Once we got to the back door, we grabbed the bags and started to load them into the trash receptacles. Unfortunately for me, one of the bags burst open and spilled the contents onto the ground. "Uhhggggg! I can't believe that just happened. Lafayette I need to get another bag to clean this up. I'll be but just a second." I said to him while heading back inside the restaurant to get a new bag.

"No sweat baby girl, I'll take care of these other bags. Be quick though." He said while loading another one into the receptacle.

When I got back outside to clean up the mess, Lafayette wasn't in sight, but I heard him say quickly from way back in the parking lot that he was sorry to leave me with the rest of the garbage, but that he had to rush off to a date; didn't want to be alone, you know.

'What the hell? Didn't he just say he didn't want to be left alone out here doing this and then he turns and leaves me alone to deal with the garbage? ' I thought to myself as I started to clean the mess and throw away the rest of the trash. I do not get paid enough to deal with this crap. I couldn't believe that he just left me high and dry like that. Well, it was Lafayette though, he could be flighty at times, and then there were the drugs he frequently took… Oh well.

….

When Arabella walked into the restaurant to get another bag, Lafayette had started to throw the rest of the garbage out, but before he could finish, he felt a swoosh of air rush by him and then saw the menacing gaze of a very pissed off Eric Northman looking at him.

"You are coming with me and you will not scream." Eric said as he grabbed Lafayette and flew him to the tree line at the back of the very dimly lit parking lot. He had been watching Lafayette and Arabella out at the back of the restaurant and was waiting for a moment when he could grab Lafayette without Arabella knowing. He didn't want her involved, at least not just yet. She did look beautiful out in the moonlight, he thought…

Eric was quickly brought out of his thoughts of Arabella as Lafayette asked, "Wha, wha, what do you you want from me?" He was scared out of his mind as to why the vampire in front of him was taking him.

"You have done harm to one of my kind and I need answers. But, for right now, I need you to yell out to Arabella that you have a date and need to leave." Eric replied, but added, "And I would advise that you say that, and only that, because if you try to say anything else or let her know what's going on here, your time on this earth would be cut very short. Am I clear?"

"Yes, as a crystal." Lafayette replied with a gulp and screamed out to Arabella just as Eric requested. He hoped that if he complied with Eric, that he would live.

After Lafayette yelled over to Arabella, Eric soared into the night sky with one very scared fry cook to Fangtasia. 'Shit, vampires can fly?' Lafayette thought as he prayed that Eric wouldn't drop him.

….

Once the two landed at the back door of Fangtasia, Eric ushered Lafayette into his office, where he placed heavy shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"What the hell?" Lafayette exclaimed as the iron restraints were placed on his body. If he wasn't scared before, he sure as hell was now.

"You will sit in that chair over there… quietly. You are lucky that I didn't just kill you outright for what you've done. You're only a pathetic human with no intrinsic value to me, but… you seem to hold regard with some that I know and that is the only thing keeping you alive right now." Eric said as he pointed over to a chair at the back of the room.

Lafayette was still confused about why he was there, but he knew he didn't want to rock the boat, so he did as Eric requested and hobbled, as best he could in those shackles, over to the chair that the vampire pointed to and sat down, as quietly as possible.

"Eric, if you make me deal with that newbie any longer, you are going to owe me a new wardrobe. She is wearing my last nerve." Pam said as she barged into Eric's office. Jessica was evidently more hassle than the two of them wanted to deal with at this point. Helping Bill with his progeny was really becoming a pain in the ass, and they didn't even have her full time.

"We'll take her back to Bill's now. He's had more than enough time away from her and truth be told, he's got to learn how to deal with her. She's his problem, not ours." Eric replied and then added, "Lafayette, you will stay in this office, in that chair, without making so much as a peep. You will follow those orders if you want to stay alive, understood?"

"Yes." Lafayette replied simply. He knew that even if he got out, Eric was a very old and crafty vampire. It wouldn't be hard for the Viking vampire to find him, not with his resources. And shoot, if he was pissed now, how pissed would he be with an escaped fry cook. Nope, Lafayette decided it would be better to just wait this out here and see how it played out. Still, it'd be nice to know what got him here.

"Good. Pam get the redhead and let's get her back to her pathetic excuse of a master." Eric said to Pam as the two vampires left Lafayette sweating it out in the office.

….

As Bill was playing golf on his Wii, he heard a knocking at the door. He paused his game and walked over to answer the door hoping that it would be Sookie finally arriving.

"Hi Daddy." Jessica said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and as she gave Bill the middle finger. She was dressed in some sort of goth-slut-princess get-up that no doubt Eric and Pam put her in. While the outfit contained lots of silver colored spikes, the color black, and netting, it conversely contained very little material to actually cover her up. This was not how Bill envisioned his new child dressing, in the least.

As Bill sighed at the sight of his child knowing he may have a long road ahead of him with training her, he saw Eric and Pam walking towards him to enter his house.

"Bill, there are favors, and then there are favors. This one was going above and beyond the call of duty." Eric said to Bill.

"She is really rather annoying." Pam said while adding after looking over Bill's place, "By the way, who decorated your home, Better Horrors and Gardens?"

"It's not finished being remodeled yet, Pam. It's hard to get contractors to work here at night. You should know how that is." Bill replied, irked at Pam for calling him out on his unfinished home. While it didn't look like much now, he knew it would be impressive once finished.

"Yes, well, it looks like shit now." Pam purred back at Bill. She wasn't one to sugar coat anything.

"Yes, and you would know what shit looks like since your always up Eric's ass." Bill replied, clearly riled by Pam's attitude.

"It's nice up there, you should try it sometime." Pam countered with a smirk.

"Look, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I have more pressing matters at hand. Bill, we're done babysitting. Time to man-up and actually be the master you technically are now. Pam." Eric said as he motioned to Pam for them to leave. A second later they were gone.

"So, is there anyone good to eat around here?" Jessica asked as she plopped down on the couch in the sitting room, placing her combat-boot covered feet on Bill's antique brass table.

"That table is older than you. I would appreciate it if you didn't manhandle it. And no, there is no one here for you to eat. Jessica, we need to go over a few rules…" Bill said to his progeny, but was quickly cut off by her.

"Rules? Rules; those went out the door when I became a vampire. My human daddy had rules. He didn't like it when you disobeyed _his_ rules. I won't live like that again." Jessica replied defiantly to Bill.

Bill knew that Jessica probably didn't have an ideal childhood based on her comments, but he couldn't have her running around town acting like she could do anything and behave anyway that she wanted. That was a surefire way to get herself staked. He knew he would have to be caring, yet firm with her. She needed to understand that his rules were there to teach her the fundamentals of staying alive. She lived through one death; the next would be the true one. "Jessica, while you are under my roof, you will follow my rules." He said to her in a fatherly way.

"Whatever." Jessica responded rolling her eyes again.

"Your bedtime will be 4:00 am and not a moment later. And, hunting is completely forbidden."

"Like I'd even be able to find someone good to eat in this back-ass, bumble-fuck town. Are we even in a town? Shit, where are we?" She said aimlessly looking around.

Bill continued, ignoring her comments, "We recycle in this house; True Blood and other glass items go in the blue container, and paper products go in the white container."

"Are you seriously talking about recycling? We can kill and eat anyone we want, run super fast and glamour people to do our bidding, and you're talking about fucking recycling? Jessica asked dumbfounded that the guy her turned her, her master, was so fricking lame. Who was he… the Martha Stewart of vampires?

"Yes Jessica, I'm talking about recycling, and bedtimes, and rules. Do you know why? Let me tell you. Because I want to see you continue to survive. I want to make sure that the horrible thing that I did to you, taking your life, taking you away from all you know and all those you loved and loved you and forcing you to live this way doesn't end with you facing the true death in less than a week because you don't know the fundamentals of basic vampire living. You want to kill and fuck and run amuck in this town. How long do you think it would be before the townsfolk would have enough of you and send a lynch mob to kill you? Let me tell you that it wouldn't be that long. You need to learn the basics of this life before you can do anything else." Bill said, hoping he could finally get through to her.

Jessica sat there for a moment. He had a point, or two. She had gotten so caught up in her new-found freedom from her family life, that she hadn't considered all the ramifications of this change. "Okay, what else do I need to know?" She finally said, somewhat defeated, but curious about what the next steps would be.

Bill smiled. "First off, you need to take off that horrid outfit, if it can even be called an outfit, and put on something more appropriate. You look like a lady of the evening. There are clothes waiting for you in the first bedroom upstairs on the right.

'I look like a whore… cool!' Jessica thought but then quickly decided to follow Bill's order. Truthfully, she didn't mind changing. The outfit was actually kinda chafing her anyway. She had let Pam dress her in that outfit because she never would have been able to wear something like that as a human. She also liked the looks she got from the guys, both human and vampire, at Fangtasia, but the uncomfortable factor was outweighing the pleasure factor right now. So, she ran up at vampire speed to, well, her bedroom now, to change.

…

When Jessica came down a few moments later, Bill was sitting in front of that antique table with several bottles of True Blood before him.

"Binging, are we?" Jessica asked as she sat down next to him.

"No. We need to find out what version of True Blood is acceptable to you." Bill said as he handed her an A-negative bottle.

Jessica took a sip and immediately spit it out. "Oh my God, that's supposed to pass for real blood?" She said as she then tried to scrap the remaining drink off of her tongue with one of the hand sewn silk throw pillows on the couch.

"No. It's a substitute, and it will not taste like the real thing, but you are too dangerous to go hunting right now. Jessica, you need to keep your strength up. I bet you didn't know that 2/3's of new vampires don't survive their first year." Bill replied, while taking the pillow away from her. That's going to be pricey to dry clean, he thought.

"Well excuse me if I don't like it. It tastes like shit." Jessica said crossing her arms in front of her and added, "You know, Eric and Pam let me feed on a really cute guy with tattoos and nipple piercings."

"I am not Eric, and I am especially not Pam." Bill said agitated.

"Yeah, you are soooooo not them." Jessica replied as Bill pushed another bottle of True Blood into her unwanting hands to try another blood type.

"Okay, this one isn't as bad as the first, but it still isn't that great either." Jessica said after taking a sip.

"What about this one?" Bill said handing her yet another bottle.

"Not bad. Not good either." She replied quickly, wanting to get this taste test over with.

"Sometimes when the bottles are mixed they can taste better. Try the last two that you could tolerate together and let me know how that works." Bill said, hoping that would work.

Jessica followed Bill's suggestion and found that the combination was actually tolerable. "I guess that's not that awful. I could probably drink this if I had no other choice." She replied, half-heartedly, but honestly.

"Great. Okay. So that was two parts O-negative to one part B-positive. You'll need to remember that." Bill said, happy to find a solution to the feeding issue.

"Jessica, I need to tell you that we are going to have company tonight." Bill said, hoping that Jessica would be somewhat behaved when Sookie arrived.

"Ooooh, can we eat them?" Jessica asked enthusiastically.

"No, you most certainly cannot eat her." Bill replied quickly and firmly.

"Her? Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Jessica asked inquisitively.

"Yes." Bill said, getting a little uncomfortable talking about his dating life with his… child.

"Is she a vampire?" Jessica asked, wanting to get the 411 on this chick.

"No." Bill replied.

"Do I have to be nice to her?" Jessica asked playfully.

"Yes." Bill replied, sighing.

"Great…" Jessica said, sinking into the couch wondering how boring the rest of the night was going to be.

….

"He just left you out there, by yourself, with the garbage?" Sookie asked me after I finished out back with the work that Lafayette ditched me with.

"Yeah, something about a date. It was really bizarre, but you know Lafayette can be in his own little world at times. And, we both know that he's used that trail at the end of the parking lot with his _dates_, so to speak." I replied. Lafayette was known to have trysts out in the back of the parking lot. He was definitely not shy about getting his freak on, that was for sure.

"Well, he shouldn't have done that with a killer, or two, on the loose now. I'll have to give him a piece of my mind when I see him next. I don't want you to go home alone tonight Arabella. Come with me to Bill's." Sookie said while pulling her keys out of her purse. We were both done with the police questions and were ready to leave. Poor Tara was still talking with Officer Kenya. She was going to be stuck here a while. No date for her tonight.

"Sookie, no offense, but I don't really want to tag along on your night with Bill." I replied. As lonely as it would be going home, I didn't know that I wanted to intrude on their time alone, especially when they had things to talk about.

"Look, you are my sister and I will not leave you alone when all this stuff is happening around us. Bill will understand. And besides, I know you're just as curious about Jessica as I am. This way we'll find out together." Sookie said, knowing that she'd get her sister to go with her.

"Well, I guess. You sure you really want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Yes. Now let's go." Sookie replied as we got into her car and drove to Bill's.

….

We arrived at Bill's in record time. I guess Sookie really couldn't wait any longer to find out about Jessica.

"Hi Bill." Sookie said as he answered the door.

"Hello Sookie… and Arabella. I didn't know you'd be coming as well." Bill said with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"I hope you don't mind Bill. I don't mean to intrude on your night." I responded hoping he wasn't too upset.

"No, no, it's quite alright. You're always welcome here. Please, both of you come in." Bill said as he moved out of the way so that we could enter.

The three of us then walked into Bill's sitting room where Jessica was waiting for introductions.

"Jessica, this here is Miss Sookie Stackhouse, my girlfriend and her sister Arabella Stackhouse." Bill said while pointing us out to Jessica.

"Hi." Jessica said to us with a smile. She was just happy to see other people besides Bill.

"Hi Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to her.

"Yeah, you say that now." Jessica said playfully.

"Jessica!" Bill exclaimed, slightly embarrassed that he still had little control over his child. And now, deciding to bit the bullet and just get it over with, he added, "I am sorry for her lack of manners. Sookie and Arabella, Jessica is my progeny."

"Your progeny? For how long? Why am I just finding out about her now?" Sookie asked Bill angrily. She didn't hold secrets from Bill; this was something pretty major to keep from her.

"Sookie, I didn't want to change her, I was forced to. There are ramifications in the vampire world for destroying another vampire. Changing Jessica into a vampire was a condition of my punishment for the one I killed protecting you." Bill replied not realizing immediately that this would be the first time that Jessica would hear why she was changed. Now he had to worry about not only how Sookie would take the news, but Jessica as well.

"You're the reason why I'm a vampire now? This is all your fault?" Jessica asked in an eerily quiet tone.

Sookie stood there shocked for a moment. It was a lot to absorb; knowing that you are the reason why someone's life was taken from them. She felt sick. She had questions. "Jessica, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." Jessican answered.

"Oh my God. Do your parents know where you are?" Sookie asked further, feeling even more sicker.

"Is she always like this?" Jessica asked Bill who didn't respond.

"So Bill, you killed her?" Sookie then shakily asked Bill.

"Yes, well, no, not entirely." Bill answered, not knowing exactly how to answer the question.

"But you obviously did something to her; so what then, you bit her? Sookie continued.

"Yes." Bill answered again.

"You drained her?"

"Yes."

"Did you have sex with her?" Sookie asked, afraid of the answer.

Funnily enough, both Bill and Jessica answered with an, "Ewwwwwwww, NO!"

Tears started to fall from Sookie's face as the guilt she felt over Jessica's turning overwhelmed her coupled with the other events of the night. I put my arms around her, not really knowing what else I could do. I've never been in a situation like this before. Awkward was an understatement.

For as immature as Jessica had been acting since her turning, Bill was about to see another side of his child, as she walked over to Sookie and me and offered a hug as well. She then said, "Sookie, I'm just getting used to all of this, but it doesn't look to me like you had an active hand in this. And to be honest, you look more broken up about it then I am. "

Sookie let out a surprised laugh through her tears and gave Jessica a big ole bear hug, saying over and over again, "I am so sorry for any part I had in this. You have to believe me."

Jessica didn't harbor any ill will at Sookie, but at the same time, really didn't want her crying all over her either. She glanced over at Bill for help.

"Jessica, I think it would be best if you retire for the evening. My sleeping quarters are beneath the stairs, you may stay there until we figure out other arrangements." Bill said to a grateful Jessica.

"Yes, well, if I must. Sookie, Arabella, it was nice meeting you both." Jessica said before running off at vampire speed to freedom from the cry fest in the sitting room.

Once Jessica had left, Sookie stopped crying and turned towards Bill and said, "Bill, you lied to me when you said that you wouldn't be in any trouble over Longshadow. In fact, didn't you say you just had a slap on the wrist? I don't think most people would say having to turn someone into a vampire was a 'slap on the wrist'."

"I was trying to protect you." Bill replied sadly.

"Do you think that I'm not strong enough to handle things? I'm plenty strong Bill Compton. And, I've not kept things from you. You know all my secrets, good and bad. Do I not command the same respect from you?" She asked indignantly.

"Yes, of course. I just don't want to cause you alarm if I don't have to." Bill said. He had lived a solitary life for so long, having to keep so much secret, that opening up was very difficult to say the least.

"Bill, if we are to continue as a couple, you have to be able to lean on me like I lean on you. Relationships are a two way street. Now, as for Jessica, if she's with you, and I'm with you, then she's with me; a package deal. " Sookie said while picking up her bag.

"Are you leaving?" Bill asked worried about her state of mind.

"Yes, Arabella and I will be heading home now. Between the dead body at Merlotte's and finding out I'm partly responsible for a very young girl being turned into a vampire, my plate is full. I need to get a good nights' sleep and start over tomorrow." Sookie replied tiredly.

"Wait, someone was killed at Merlotte's, tonight?" Bill asked anxiously.

Knowing that Sookie was pretty much done, I replied to Bill's question, "Yeah, there was a woman found in Detective Bellefluer's backseat with her heart ripped out. It was one of the most gruesome things I think we've ever seen."

"Does anyone know who did it?" Bill asked.

"Unfortunately no." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to watch over you two tonight as well." Bill said, leaving no room for argument. Not that I was complaining. If he wanted to watch over us, so be it. It would make sleeping a lot easier, at least for me tonight. I don't know how much sleeping Sookie was going to do.

So, Bill informed Jessica to stay put at his house, after which he came with us back to our house to protect us.

Wow, what a night, I thought as I put on my pj's, slipped into bed and tried to not think about all the craziness going on so that I could fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I am incredibly sorry to the long delay and beg your forgiveness to those who have stayed with this story. I have to admit that I had some writer's block for some reason with this chapter. Not sure how it went, but hope ya'll enjoy it nonetheless. Please review and let me know if you like it. Thank you. And again, I'm sooooo sorry!

….

By the time I had woken up, Sookie had already left to go get ready for Arlene's engagement party. Arlene had an all-day 'pampering' planned for her bridesmaids, which probably entailed tons of booze, painting each other's nails, some sort of nude male entertainment, and then even more booze. Poor thing… knowing what Arlene had in store for her bridesmaids, I knew that Sookie was so going to be out of her element. She was never into that kind of partying, even in high school when everyone tends to let loose. In truth, I hoped that Sookie was even up for dealing with Arlene. Last night was traumatic to say the least. The dead body in the parking lot was a lot for all of us to handle, but then to find out in the same night that you were partly responsible for someone being turned into a vampire as well as still dealing with a killer on the loose who had their sights on our family, well, that was a lot to take. As at ease as I was trying to be, I knew that I was beyond worried on the inside, scared of what could come next. I may have looked calm and cool on the outside, but on the inside I was a mess. Not to mention I was dealing with my budding feeling s for a certain Mr. Tall, Blonde and Handsome. Sookie though… I was beginning to wonder if she was starting to crack under the weight of everything. After we got home from Bill's I had asked her if she wanted to talk, but she insisted she was fine and went off to her bedroom. Even though she tried to hide it, I could hear her whimpering through the thin wall that separated our bedrooms. She was, in vain, trying to be strong, trying to cry silent tears, but the emotion behind them just couldn't be contained. I wanted to go in there and comfort her, like she had done for me so many times growing up, but Sookie was prideful. She never wanted to be perceived as weak. To her, having someone see her breakdown would be some sort of certification of her inherent weakness, or so she thought, so I let her be. I wondered if that was the right thing to do or not. Maybe she needed me to tell her she didn't need to worry about what others thought of her; she was great the way she was. In the end, I waited too long and the crying ceased as she fell into slumber. The weight of the night finally took hold of me as well as I too fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully tonight would be a heck of a lot better than last night. ….

The morning went by quickly and soon I found myself at Merlotte's again. You would've never known that there was a murder here just last night. There were black and white paper lantern lights strung all around the parking lot and picnic tables placed around the perimeter of a makeshift dancefloor covered in black table cloths. The hurricane candles placed in the middle of each table cast a beautiful glow all around. It actually looked elegant. Sam had a stage set up at the end of the dance floor where the local band I used to sing with when I was in high school, Pulse, was set up to entertain. There were over a hundred and fifty RSVP's. Arlene was a popular girl, especially because of all the gossip she seemed to be able to gather, so the place was going to be jumping tonight. I prayed that there was going to be more than enough help because having Daphne working was going to be like being another man down. Hopefully she makes Sam _really_ happy, because otherwise it's so not worth having her work here. I wondered if she's as much of a klutz at home as she is here. How's she's still alive, I don't know seeing as she practically set Merlotte's on fire twice, cut herself five times picking up silverware from the tables, and nearly broke her leg tripping over the welcome mat. Seriously, who can be that clumbsy?

"Thank you again for working tonight Chere." Sam said to me as I was getting the buffet table set up.

"Sam, it's really no big deal, but since you seem so thankful, how about a little extra for tonight?" I said with an extra big smile aimed at him. I didn't know if he would bite or not, but hell, it was worth a shot.

"Sure Chere, I have a feeling you're going to have your work cut out for you tonight. Oh, besides Daphne, Layla and Mary Clare, there's also going to be a new girl working tonight as well. Her name is Holly." Sam said as he eyed Daphne dropping a couple of plates on the other side of the lot. So, it seemed that despite his obvious affection for Daphne, he knew she was hell to work with.

"Well, it better be worth it Sam. Daphne and a new girl…" I said as Sam walked away with an 'I'm sorry' look on his face. So, I returned to setting the buffet table up. Normally this would have been something that Lafayette would do, but he didn't show up for work tonight and Terry was too busy cooking to do set up too. And, well, Terry was a nervous sort of fella since returning from the army, so doing a few things at once wasn't a good thing for him. Where was Lafayette though?

After about an hour of set up: stacking plates, silverware, cups, getting napkins, cleaning, etc., the place looked amazing. As I took it all in, I wondered if Arlene would appreciate all of it, after all, this wasn't her first time at the rodeo, so to speak, and in all likelihood, it wasn't about to be her last. At least I hoped not. Rene gave me the creeps. God that was horrible to think wasn't it, but it was the truth. Arlene could be incredibly catty, a gossip hound and self-absorbed at times, but she could also be a good friend, was frightfully loyal and she most definitely was a good mother. She deserved someone better than Rene. After a few moments of spacing out I finally heard the "Hi there" that the blond woman standing next to me in a Merlotte's uniform said to me.

"Uh, hello?" She said again while waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh… my… I'm sorry, just spacing out here." I said to the new girl. "Are you the new hire Sam told me about?"

"Yeah, I'm Holly Cleary." Said the new waitress as she extended her hand to shake mine.

"Arabella Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to meet you Holly. Have you waitressed before? Do you have any questions?" I replied with a smile as I took her hand and shook it hello.

"Yeah. I've been waitressing for over seven years. It's like it's in my blood now." She said with a wink. "Sam filled me in on the particulars; so I think I'll be okay."

"Good, because I hate to have to tell you this, but that Daphne over there is an _incredibly_ horrible waitress. We're going to be really busy."

"Well, it'll make the night go faster I guess." Holly said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I replied back with a sigh as we both went back to our duties.

…

Night had fallen and most of the guests had finally arrived for the party. The other waitresses and I had kept the food and refreshments coming in a timely fashion and cleaned up as fast we could behind everyone. Arlene, Rene and their bridal party (Sookie included) seemed to be having a great time getting down on the dancefloor. My old bandmates had really gotten better over the past couple years. They always had wanted to hit it big with their music. I loved music, but never enough to pursue as a career.

I finally was able to take a much needed break and decided I would text my MIA brother. I hadn't seen Jason in forever it seemed. With the murder investigation still looming over him, I was surprised that he had been so blasé about it and never seemed to be around. Also, he seemed really caught up in that Amy girl. I was glad that he found a connection with someone, but wanted to know more about her. After completing my text, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey there Arabella." Said Alcide looking as handsome as ever.

"Alcide! I didn't know that you were coming." I said as I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug.

"Yeah, well, I did some work for Sam yesterday after you passed my number to him and he said I should come. He thought that it'd be a great way to meet some of the locals and get more business." He replied.

"Well, he's right. Most of Bon Temps and some surrounding cities are here tonight. I hope you brought lots of business cards with you." I said, sincerely hoping that he'd get a few jobs from the party.

"Brought all I had on hand." Alcide replied before he was swiftly pushed aside by a force that appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here dog? You should know better than to pursue what is MINE, especially after our conversation." Eric said with his fangs out. Where did he just come from, I thought?

"Eric! What on earth…" I said, but was cut off by a very mad vampire.

"You invite this dog and not me to accompany you to this… well… whatever this is?" Eric said so loudly that he was getting stares from those standing around us while he looked disdainfully at what he deemed to be a bunch of redneck fools. He clearly was not only angry with Alcide, but also with me.

"For your information, I didn't invite either of you to this party because I'm actually working it. Sam invited Alcide. I didn't even know he was coming until I just saw him here a minute ago." I said, even louder than Eric was talking before because he had now gotten my blood boiling with his attitude.

"Well, I saw you hugging this dog… When did you two get so chummy?" Eric replied. Was he jealous?

"Honestly Eric, I give my friends hugs hello and goodbye all the time. It's no big deal. And yes, we've become friendly since he's worked on our house, but my goodness, you're acting like I just rode Alcide like a porn star." I now yelled at Eric. This of course crashed the party to a grinding halt with the music stopping and everyone staring at us with their mouths wide open. While Alcide shook his head and rolled his eyes in frustration, he knew better than to get in the middle of this spat right now. He thought, 'Vampires and their damn pride.'

Sookie, noticing the situation (I mean really, how could she not) ran up to me and put her two cents in as well. "Eric, my sister can be friends with whomever she chooses. Alcide's done wonders on our house and he's a nice guy. What's your problem?"

Eric looked around and saw that his reaction to seeing Arabella and Alcide together was causing more of a scene than he would have ever intended and decided that the best course of action was to back down.

"There's evidently no problem here. Arabella, may I speak to you in private? I'll deal with you later, dog." Eric said retracting his fangs as he grabbed my arm and walked me swiftly towards the back of the property.

….

Eric stopped us when we finally got far enough away from the prying eyes of the partygoers.

"Eric, what the hell?" I asked, but before I could continue, he quickly bent down and kissed my lips. Normally this would have melted me right there on the spot, but I was still pissed off at him and frankly a little afraid for Alcide. So, I kept my lips shut, denying him entry to the warm, wet opening he desired while trying in vain to push him away.

He finally got the picture and withdrew his lips from mine. "What?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "Eric, you just created a huge scene back there for no reason. What are you even doing here?"

"No reason? You were in that dog's arms. YOU ARE MINE. Do you know what that looks like when you so brazenly hold another man in your arms? It is an disrespect that won't do." He said looking at me like I was stupid to not understand. Then he continued, "And, I came because I wanted to see you" not realizing until that moment how true that simple statement was.

"Eric, while I'm flattered that you came by to see me, I truly am, I have to ask, do you think that I'm some sort of slut?" I asked as a look of surprise crossed his face quickly. He obviously wasn't expecting that response.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that?" He replied.

"Because that is what you are insinuating when you react like the way you did tonight. I am very attracted to you Eric. I've gone out… with YOU. But, I have lots of friends, some of whom are male. Just because I give one a hug does not automatically mean that I'm going to strip naked and hump them right there and then. If you can't trust me enough to understand that, then there's no point in my pursuing us any further. I don't want to date someone who doesn't trust me."

Eric looked at her for a moment. Unfortunately while running his bar and in his other dealings with female humans, well, also female vampires, he had run into his fair share of sluts, users, etc. It was hard for him to trust anyone other than Pam or his maker, Godric. That was just his nature and what he had learned through his many years. However, looking into the eyes of Arabella, he knew that she was telling the truth. She wasn't like the rest. While he would concede that only to himself, he also did not want to crush the opportunity to bed her just yet either. He knew in order to have her give herself to him, he'd have to let her think that she was important. That she was right sometimes. He'd have to let her think that they were actually… dating. He chuckled to himself softly. Humans… always so messy with their emotions he thought. If only he could just glamour her… Oh well.

Arabella caught the soft chuckle and asked, "What's so funny?"

"This situation." He replied honestly. While he would not apologize to her, he would say this, "There are worse friends you could have, I suppose. Just don't get too friendly with that dog."

Knowing that was as close to an apology that she would get from Eric, Arabella replied back to him, "So, no more yelling about my friends and how I treat them, right? And… you promise not to hurt Alcide."

"For now. As long as he behaves." Eric said with a smirk as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled Arabella closer to him.

"And why would he not behave? I don't usually make friends with dishonorable people. Alcide's actually a gentleman, Eric. Not to mention, he's totally hung up on his ex-girlfriend. They were together forever and she broke his heart, no, more like shattered it." Arabella replied hoping Eric would finally get that she and Alcide were just friends.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Any man would consider themselves lucky to have you on their arm. And while Alcide may indeed be hung up on his ex, that doesn't mean that he can't appreciate your… attributes." Eric said taking a stray lock of her hair and tucking it behind her ear while then bending down to run his nose slowly down her neck smelling her sweet, luscious scent, sending shivers down to her most private of areas.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies. Anything to get in their good graces, right?" Arabella replied flirtatiously while moving her hands up his back, creating an even closer embrace; letting him know that she had forgiven him. Even though she didn't necessarily believe that he thought she was 'so beautiful' and that he probably was only interested in her for her gift, she couldn't help but feel, in a strange way, that it was thrilling to know that he couldn't stand the thought of another man touching her. No one had ever made her feel so wanted before, no matter the reason.

Eric retorted while reminiscing on some of the more inferior conquests he had over his many years, "No. I really don't." He didn't have to. Ladies dropped their panties with just a look from him. He didn't need to win them over, at least not like the Stackhouse girls. But, he thought about what she had just said, and realized that she had no idea just how beautiful she was. So, slowly he moved his head upwards so that he could claim the lips that were denied to him earlier; the same ones who were now calling him... home.

"Is everything alright Chere?" Arabella heard Sam ask as Eric and she pulled away from their kiss.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she quickly replied, "Yeah Sam, just a misunderstanding."

"Okay, well, I need you back at work; Daphne's cut her finger on the ice sculpture." Sam said eyeing Eric, while deciding they looked fine and walked back to the party.

"I'll be there in a minute Sam." Arabella replied hurriedly while thinking, 'honestly who cuts their finger on an ice sculpture?'

Turning back to face Eric, Arabella asked, while tracing her finger around the buttons of his shirt, "Do you want to stay for a little while? The party isn't supposed to go for that much longer. I'll be off then." After getting so fired up with the situation she felt like she could use a release, wink wink. It had been a loooooong time and she was feeling majorly horny for the man (vampire) standing before her.

Sensing her arousal and interest in pursuing some carnal activities later, Eric said with a smirk, "How could I refuse?" This was going better than he planned, he thought.

"Okay, but I have to get back to work now." Arabella said as she took his hand and led him back to the party.

….

Holly, I and the other two waitresses busted our butts off over the next half an hour. It didn't help that Daphne was out of commission now. I had to admit, I was glad that Holly caught on quick because it would have been even shittier if she didn't. Sam better give all of us, well not Daphne, awesome bonuses for tonight I thought.

During this time, Eric was caught up in conversation with Bill and Jessica, who had arrived sometime after our public spectacle. Sookie joined them as well. It seemed that all was forgiven amongst her and Bill and Jessica as the conversation seemed to be jovial. Alcide remained at the party, though he was obviously avoiding Eric like the black plague. He had succeeded in getting some new business after a few of the locals were impressed by him not sulking away during the shouting match with Eric. Alcide certainly didn't want to stir up trouble with any vampires, especially not one as powerful as Eric, but he was glad to get the business nonetheless. Alcide came up to me as I was cleaning up a beer spill to say a quick goodbye and that he'd call me soon.

About ten minutes after Alcide left, my brother Jason showed up to the party, looking like a drowned rat. It appeared like he had taken a shower in all of his clothes. In fact, he was still dripping wet, shivering in the cool night air.

Sookie and I ran up to him and practically said in unison, "Jason, oh my word, what happened to you?"

Eric, Bill and Jessica all turned to the direction of the Stackhouses, each smelling that distinct smell on the male Stackhouse. Eric and Bill, being older, knew that the smell could only be one thing: dead vampire. Jessica knew instinctively the smell was wrong, but didn't know why. The three of them were compelled at an instant to join the Stackhouses in their conversation.

"Yes, Jason, do tell what has happened." Eric demanded with intensity so great that it made Jason cower. As sheriff, it was Eric's duty to maintain the peace in his jurisdiction and bring offenders to justice, no matter who the offender was.

"Aaaaammmyyyy, she, oh my God, she, she, she… I can't even believe she did it. She killed him." Jason stammered in a whisper of a voice, obviously upset by what he had seen.

"Jason, who did Amy kill?" I asked dumbfounded by my family's lack of luck these days.

"Eddie. She killed Eddie. He was… Oh my God, it wasn't his fault. She just went nuts." Jason continued.

"I think that we need to continue this conversation at Fangtasia; away from prying eyes." Eric said to the group as he noticed people were starting to get curious about what was going on.

"I can't leave just yet. I've still got at least a half an hour here and Daphne's out already for the night. Sookie, you're going to go with them, right?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to leave my brother high and dry, especially since it looked like he was in a jam, but I couldn't leave Sam without help tonight either. After all, the party was slowing down and would be over soon. What could go wrong in that short of a timeframe?

"Of course. Bill will you give me a ride so my sister can take my car?" Sookie replied.

"Yes, that would be no problem." Bill replied earnestly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise Jason." I said as I gave my brother a big bear hug, getting my shirt a little wet in the process, making it a little transparent, which didn't go unnoticed by Eric judging by the leer and smirk on his face.

Reluctantly looking away from Arabella's chest, Eric turned to face everyone and said, "Well, if we're all ready, let's head back to Fangtasia." He then grabbed Jason by the collar and added, "You, of course, are riding with me." There was no way he was letting this potential murderer of a vampire out of his sight. From the smell of Jason, it was obvious that he was a user of V at the least, which was an offense in and of itself.

And so Eric, Sookie, Jason, Bill and Jessica all left for Fangtasia leaving me terrified about what trouble my brother had gotten himself into this time.

….

Most of the food had been eaten at this point, so it really only left getting drinks to people and picking up glasses for me and the other three waitresses. At least this was easy work now.

"We're out of ice Arabella. Can you get some?" Asked Wendy, who was acting as bartender for the night since Tara was at a party hosted by Maryann tonight. Evidently she and Arlene had a fight about something (typical for Tara) and so Tara decided she'd rather go to Maryann's. Boy was I glad she wasn't around to see some of the action tonight because I'm sure I would've gotten an earful from her about how bad vampires were.

"Sure Wendy, no problem." I replied, grabbing two ice buckets as I headed towards the entrance of Merlottes.

It was eerie walking into the place that I knew so well because no one was in there; not a soul. I quickly tried to push the uneasy sensation I was feeling out of my head rationalizing that I was just being childish to think that way and continued on towards the ice machine behind the bar. I filled the first bucket quickly and then started to grab for the second one when the lights went out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This isn't funny." I said while trying to get my bearings in the dark restaurant.

No one replied, but that didn't mean that there was no one there. Even though my eyes betrayed me in not adjusting to the lack of light as quickly as I would have liked, my ears could hear the faintest of steps heading in my direction. Before I could formulate a plan, someone grabbed at me from across the bar. Though the action was quick and took me by surprise, I was able to grab a glass that was nearby and hit my assailant upside the head with it, causing them to back off and allowing me to run out of the bar area and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen I found a nook to hide in, finally able to see somewhat better now that my eyes had at last adjusted to the lack of light. I tried to focus on the thoughts of the person trying to attack me. I saw a flash of a woman being attacked; strangled. She looked like she was a waitress like me, but with darker hair and a different uniform from my own. It chilled me to the bone to see the life escape her eyes as seen through the eyes of my attacker.

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't figure out who my attacker was even though I was able to see that memory of theirs. The rest of their thoughts were jumbled, black and red and angry. Nothing made sense. As I focused back to reality, I realized that the attacker was now in the kitchen with me. 'Shit' I thought as I tried to move to another, safer spot. The attacker sensed, or saw, not sure which, my movement and started for me. I grabbed onto one of the shelving units near me and pulled as hard as I could, dropping it and its contents behind me while mentally screaming, "Sookie, someone's trying to kill me in Merlotte's!" I hoped to God that she heard my cries and would send help as I ran as fast as I could through the dark towards the entrance, all the while praying I'd make it to the door before the attacker could catch me.

…

While Arabella remained at Merlotte's, the other group at Fangtasia sat in Eric's office finding out what happened with Jason.

"Jason, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I know that you were involved somehow with the death of a vampire. I can smell it on you, as can Bill, Jessica and Pam (who had now joined the group). I want answers. I want the truth. And, trust me when I say that if you are lying, I will know and your sentence will be worse." Eric said, sitting with his elbows on his desk and his fingers pointed at his chin. His shoulder length hair framed his face in such a way that he looked pretty damn menacing. He added, "I suggest you start at the beginning.

Looking around nervously and then seeing Sookie's nod to go ahead, Jason started, "Okay… Well, you know Lafayette, right, he's a fry cook at Merlotte's?" Jason paused, and when no one said anything to him to acknowledge his question, he continued. "Well, Lafayette had a special 'relationship' with a vampire named Eddie. Eddie wasn't that handsome, in fact, and I mean no disrespect by this, he was downright ugly, for a vampire that is, but he knew that; said so himself, or so Lafayette told me. Anyway, he was unhappy with his situation and thought that if he had lot of money that he'd be able to make up for the things he didn't have, like sex. I don't know how he met Lafayette, but the two of them came up with a plan to sell Eddie's blood, you know, V. I think that Lafayette also traded some other… stuff… with Eddie as well, like sex. Anyway, after Lafayette told me about their situation I told Amy about it. She was my girlfriend, so I didn't think nothing about telling her, but, as soon as I told her about them, she got a look in her eye and I knew something was going to go really wrong, but I didn't know what until it was too late. We had used V in the past. I'm sorry you had to find out about this Sook. It just kinda happened. Anyway, all she started talking about was scoring more V, or trying to find our own vampire to make a deal with. I tried to get her mind on other things; I wanted to get clean; get off the V; but nothing worked to convince Amy to do the same. I even took her fucking camping to get her away from here, but when we came back, she was more determined than ever. Well, while I was at work, she followed Lafayette one night to Eddie's. After Lafayette left, she went up to Eddie's door and pretended like she was in on his and Lafayette's secret. Because of what I had told her, she knew enough to get his trust and let her in. After Eddie let her into his home, believing she was helping them with their scheme, she silvered Eddie."

Eric stopped Jason here and asked, "How do you know what she did at Eddie's unless you were there?"

"I only know because she called me and asked me to come and help her. She was crying hysterically and going on like she was going to be hurt so I rushed to Eddie's after she gave me the directions. When I got there, she said that Eddie had tried to attack her and that she silvered him to stop him."

"Didn't you wonder why she was there in the first place?" Eric asked.

"I… I didn't think. I loved Amy. I didn't want to see her get hurt. I didn't know what she was capable of until later. But yeah, I did ask how she got there and in. She confessed to following Lafayette and the rest, but swore that Eddie had tried to attack her. I believed her, at that point." Jason replied.

Eric rolled his eyes. It seemed that while all three Stackhouse children were blessed with an abundance of good looks, only two were blessed with brains. "Continue."

"Well, she said that now that Eddie knew who we were, there was no way we could leave him be, or he'd kill both of us. I didn't know what to do, so I followed her lead like a puppy dog and we carried Eddie into my truck and drove back to my house. Once we got there, we dragged Eddie down to my basement and chained him in silver to a chair. After that Amy said to wait with Eddie and she'd be right back. This was the first time I was alone with Eddie. He seemed so… afraid. He didn't seem at all like he was going to attack anyone, let alone Amy. I asked him what happened at his house before I got there and he told me that Amy silvered him, unprovoked, and that she was evil, a psychopath. He guaranteed me that if I let him go, he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't want to believe him about Amy, after all I was in love with her, but then she came down the stairs with a blood draining kit. I mean there were all these needles and vials and Lord knows what else. I knew then that he was right. I told her that what she wanted to do was wrong; that we needed to let Eddie go. She tried to convince me that Eddie was nothing, that he was dead already so what did it matter if we took his blood. I couldn't believe this was the same girl I fell in love with. She was the evil one, not Eddie. So I told her that I wasn't going to have any part of this. That I was going to let Eddie go. As I began to take the silver off of Eddie and he started to get free, Amy started screaming that there was no way that Eddie was going to just leave and not kill us. Before I knew it, she grabbed a wooden ruler that I had in my tool box and stabbed him in the heart. He exploded all over both of us. I yelled at her to get the fuck out of my house; which she did. Then I ran to my shower and tried to shower off everything. After that I went to Merlotte's. That's what happened; the God's honest truth. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Eddie didn't deserve what happened to him." Jason said as he bent his head down into his hands and started softly crying to himself. He knew that he was in a shit load of trouble, all because of that stupid drug addict girl and V.

Eric stared at the sight before him. He hated human tears. They were useless and repugnant, especially from a man. Before he was able to get a word in though, Sookie spoke.

"Eric, please, you can see that Jason didn't kill that vampire and was going to free him. Please don't hurt my brother." But before she could say anything further to plead for her brother, she got a jarring sensation and then heard her sister's telepathic scream of being attacked. All the vampires in the room noticed her sudden stiffness. She then screamed out, "Oh my God, someone's attacking Arabella at Merlotte's. We've got to do something!" Before she knew it, Eric flew out of the room like a bat out of hell.

….

Just as I got to the front door of Merlotte's, it sprung open. Sam had seen that the lights went out in the restaurant and wanted to know why. I ran right into him and screamed at the top of my lungs, desperately trying to break free of his quick embrace. He grabbed onto my arms trying to calm me down saying, "It's me Chere, It's Sam."

My mind was still frantic, but as it sunk in that it was Sam, and not someone trying to kill me, I said to him, "Sam, the killer's here! The killer's here in Merlotte's!"

Sam held up his pointer finger to his lips to shush me while still holding one of my arms with his other hand. That's when we both heard the back door open and shut. The killer had left. This was also the exact same moment that Eric arrived. Seeing Sam holding onto me, he grabbed Sam and threw him across the room.

"No Eric!" I screamed as I ran over to Sam, placing my body protectively over his so that Eric wouldn't inflict any more pain on him. "Sam just saved my life. Someone tried to attack me in the bar a few moments ago. If he didn't come in when he did, I don't know what would've happened."

Eric was livid, to say the least, but relieved that the situation turned out okay. Arabella was safe. The shifter saved her though. She would be beholden to him now, whether she knew it or not. This made Eric feel… no, he wasn't going there.

"Tell me EXACTLY what happened." Eric commanded both me and Sam.

After we explained to Eric what happened, he told us to go back out to the party and pretend that nothing happened. Yeah, easier said than done, but at least I wouldn't be alone out there. He then began to examine the crime scene himself.

Eric walked around, sniffing the air and looking for any clues that could help him figure out who attacked Arabella. He saw the ice buckets strewn around the bar area and the broken glass that she had used to hit her attacker with. He noticed it shattered on the floor, but there was no blood on it, so it must have broken on impact with the floor, on not on the attackers head. Unfortunate, he thought. Getting a sample of the attacker's blood would've been helpful. He then continued back towards the kitchen, again sniffing the air, looking for clues. Damn restaurant… too many people had been in here tonight. There was no way he'd be able to discern which smell was the attacker's signature smell. He saw the overturned shelving unit. Pots and pans littered the floor. Smart girl, he thought. She successfully got out of a situation that could have easily taken her life. As smart and resilient as she was, however, she was still human, and therefore fragile. There was no way that he was going to leave her alone, not tonight and especially not until he found the bastard after her. He then exited the back of the restaurant and sought Arabella out.

Once he found her, standing with Sam, Eric said "We're leaving."

"Sam, is that okay?" I asked, hoping Sam wouldn't mind as I really wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Chere, of course. Don't worry about things here. I've got them covered. You'll take care of her, right?" He said looking at Eric, slightly suspiciously, but also hopeful that this vampire actually cared for his friend. Eric seemed murderous before when he thought Sam had attacked her. If he didn't care, he probably wouldn't have reacted with such intensity, Sam thought.

"She will be safest with me." Eric said as he took my hand and led me away from the party.

"Bye Sam, and thank you," was all I could get out before Eric started taking me away from the scene.

"And, thank _you_ for coming Eric. By the way, how did you know?" I asked, confusion setting in on my face.

"Your sister heard your cry and let us know about your situation." Eric responded and added, "quite a unique, and dare I say… valuable… trick."

There was no use in trying to hide what I had done so I said, "Yeah, well, I didn't know if she would hear me. I've never tried to enter her mind from so far away before."

"Well, you clearly are stronger than you think." Eric said, and thought, 'stronger in more ways than one.'

Once they had gotten far enough away from the prying eyes of the locals, Eric, without warning, swept Arabella into his arms, bridal style, and the two shot up into the night sky.

She couldn't believe it. She was flying. Well, not she per se, Eric was doing the actual flying, but there she was, alongside him, in the air. It was scary, but amazing. You could see so much from up here. She was curious about how he was able to fly, seeing as he didn't have any wings that she could see. This more than made up for the shitty night she had thus far. As they slowed down, she was able to focus on the Fangtasia sign. Shit… Jason, she thought. In everything that had just happened, she had forgotten about her brother's situation. "Eric, is Jason going to be okay?"

"I'm still figuring that out. Let's go inside." Eric responded honestly as the two lightly landed at the entrance to his bar.

…

Everyone else had remained in the same places they were in before Eric left to assist Arabella.

Once the two of them entered the office, Sookie jumped up and hugged Arabella. "Oh my God Arabella, what happened?" Sookie asked as she backed slightly away from her sister while still holding onto her arms looking her over to make sure that she was indeed okay. Jason looked over at his sister and gave a small smile, acknowledging that he too was grateful that she was alright, but the wetness in his eyes indicated that he still was troubled by his own plight.

Arabella looked at Jason and then to Eric who indicated with a slight swipe of his hand in the air to tell her story. "Well…." Arabella began reluctantly, as she wanted to know what happened with Jason, but nonetheless recapped her story to the group. Pam looked at Eric with a sly smirk that only he caught. She then said, "Ditt husdjur verkar segt, för en människa. Jag är imponerad, men inte berätta för henne det. Jag skulle hata henne vackra lilla huvud bli för uppblåsta."

Eric just smiled at Pam and then spoke to the rest. "Yes, well, Arabella is safe for now, so let's get back to the other issue at hand." He then looked intently at Jason. The other vampires in the room knew that he was glamournig him, but didn't say anything. Eric knew that he could've asked Arabella and Sookie to enter his mind, but being that they were his sisters, they would most certainly lie to save his stupid ass. And for now, Eric wanted the truth.

"So, Jason, is what you told me the truth? Have you told us everything?" Eric asked while Jason was captivated by his glamour.

"Yes." Jason replied simply, but truthfully.

"Hmmm. This is an interesting situation that we have here indeed. Jason, normally V users are not treated… well… for their transgressions, especially when they are involved with the silvering and murder of a vampire. In fact, most are never heard from again, for various reasons." Eric said, cryptically, but still getting his point across that this was a serious matter. His comments inspired a gasp from Arabella and a mouthful from Sookie about how he wasn't being fair, yada, yada, yada.

"Enough!" Eric said with authority to Sookie. "I wasn't finished. While that would be the case normally, this of course is a different circumstance given that Jason here is your brother. You're a lucky man Jason Stackhouse and this is your lucky day. You will be given the chance to redeem yourself and expunge your record with me."

"Huh?" Jason replied.

Eric and Pam shared a smirk and an eyeroll as they both knew the kid was as dumb as a bag of rocks, no, dumber. "Again, I wasn't finished. Since I can't very well let you leave here with no punishment whatsoever, this is what you will do to make amends. There is a sheriff in Dallas that is in need of assistance in getting information about a nuisance in his territory. I'm sure you all have heard about the anti-vampire church, the Fellowship of the Sun. Well, they've been secretly attacking vampires in the Dallas area. Someone needs to infiltrate the church, get close with the leader, Steve Newlin and his very attractive wife, Sarah, who we have heard likes attractive men. We need more intel on what their end game is; what they are after. Jason, you will the person to get it."

"Ummm, no offense here Jason, but Eric, Jason would probably not be the best choice for something like this. " Arabella said, saying, but not saying, what everyone in the room was thinking. Jason was a dim bulb. How was he going to succeed? She didn't want to see her brother get killed.

"Yes, well, he does have certain… impediments, but honestly they may play in his favor. Once the Newlins and others in the church get to know him, they would never suspect that he was playing them for fools." Eric replied, thinking this may work out better than he thought.

"I can do this sis, I can. Eric, let me do this and prove that I'm not some dumb V-head. I'll serve their asses to you." Jason said, too eager as far as Sookie and Arabella were concerned to jump from the frying pan into the fire.

"Then it's settled. You will travel to Dallas in two days. Pam and I will make your arrangements. Pack lightly and be ready to go." Eric said to Jason, who looked relieved to not be in more trouble than he thought he would be. Sookie and Arabella knew better and realized that this 'punishment' was probably going to be worse than Jason thought.

"And as for the two of you" Eric said looking at Arabella and Sookie, "You two should not go back to your home tonight, or at all actually, until Arabella's attacker is found and taken care of. They may try to come back and finish what they started. Bill, I suggest you take Sookie back to your house where you can have better tabs on her. I'll send a day person to assist during the day. Arabella, you will stay here at Fangtasia with me."

"Now wait just a minute here Eric. I will not be sent out of my own home by some psycho." Sookie started to say with that stubbornness that for sure had gotten her into trouble in the past. But, before Eric could counter her stupidity, Arabella chimed in…

"Sookie, I don't think that Eric is trying to say that we can't take care of ourselves. He's just trying to help us. And honestly, I don't know that I can sleep in that house right now, what with Gran and Tina being killed there, and me being attacked, again. I just want to get a good night's sleep and not wake up to every sound the house makes. Let's just do this until the killer is found. I don't want you or me ending up at the morgue anytime soon."

Sookie didn't like the situation, but she relented, knowing her sister was right. Defeatedly she said, "Okay sis, but just until that bastard is found. After he's caught, we're moving back home."

"Definitely." Arabella replied, relieved that Sookie didn't put up as much of a fight, as usual.

"Well, if we're done here, I will take Sookie and Jessica back to my home." Bill said.

Jessica added, "Wow, this is the most excitement I've had in a long time. Who knew a po-dunk town could be this interesting?"

Pam and Eric let out a chuckle, because the new vamp was right. Bon Temps was a little shitty back-ass town, but they had to admit, there was a whole hell of a lot going on there lately. Arabella, Sookie and Jason however glared at her, not exactly liking the way that Jessica just described their hometown.

"That's fine Bill. And seeing as your heading in the direction already, see to it that Mr. Stackhouse here gets to his home as well. Oh, and Mr. Stackhouse, don't get any funny ideas about trying to run. I WILL FIND YOU. And, if you could, gather up as much information about your _AMY. _I believe she and I need to have a little chat."

"Sure Eric, no problem." Jason responded. He didn't like the idea of that crazy bitch running free. Who knew who else she might kill…

After that group left, Eric noticed Arabella had trudged over to the leather couch getting ready to lie down and go to sleep. She looked exhausted, to say the least.

"No Arabella, you don't need to sleep on that couch. I have better accommodations. Come." He said as he gently took her hand and led her out of the office and down the hall to another locked room. He punched in a number into a keypad and opened the door to a well-equipped bedroom.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting… this." Arabella said as she looked around the room. It actually was very tastefully decorated with a masculine, modern flare.

"Not all vampires sleep in coffins. If I have to sleep at Fangtasia, this is where I do it. I don't show this room to many. Vampires do not like to let others know where they sleep for obvious reasons, so I trust you'll keep this information to yourself.

"Of course." Arabella replied with a yawn.

Eric himself was starting to feel the pull of dawn approaching. It had been a long night indeed, and didn't appear to offer the desserts that he had hoped it would earlier, but there would still be time for that later. Eric was after all a very patient vampire. He always got what he wanted, in the end.

"The sun will be up within the hour. You can freshen up in the bathroom over there if you would like." Eric said as he pointed to the en suite bathroom attached to the back of the bedroom.

"Thank you Eric, for everything." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned to enter the bathroom.

Eric in the meantime stripped down to nothing and got under the sheets. It wasn't that he was trying to bed her tonight; he wasn't stupid enough to think that would happen and honestly he was tired; it was just the way he always slept, nude.

A few moments later, Arabella came out in her Merlotte's shirt and her boy short underwear. She had taken off her shorts because she knew they would be uncomfortable to sleep in. She looked mighty temping to Eric, but still, both were exhausted and needed the sleep.

Arabella sleepily walked over to the bed, lifted the covers enough to get under them herself, said goodnight to Eric, rolled over and fell asleep. Eric didn't think that he ever saw someone so tired that they just conked out like that, but then again, she had one hell of a night. He chuckled to himself while thinking about how she might react the next day when she no doubt would find him lacking any clothes. He couldn't wait.

….

Pam's Swedish line in English: Your pet seems resilient, for a human. I'm impressed, but don't tell her that. I would hate for her pretty little head to get too inflated. (I got this translation from Google Translate so I have no idea if it's correct or not.)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for all of you who continue to read this story. It really means a lot to me. I know it's kind of a slow burn for the romance part, but I want certain things to have more impact down the road. That'll make more sense later, I suppose. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I hope you're all liking it, but if you're not, let me know too. I'm really curious what ya'll think about this story and am always open to suggestions for making it better. Thanks again! Please, please review! Reviews make this all so worthwhile

….

Arabella woke up with a start about a half an hour before sunset. She slept deeply last night, but not dreamlessly. Her mind kept replaying the memory and thoughts of her attacker, giving her more information to go on.

'I need to find a phone book.' Arabella contemplated to herself as she quietly got out of Eric's bed and just as silently left the room. Thankfully Eric had turned off the alarm on the door so she could come and go in the bar as she needed. He trusted her, but not enough to give her the key code itself. The alarm set around the perimeter of the building was enough protection for everyone inside. Remembering that there was a payphone by the bathrooms, she considered that might be a good place to start to look for a phonebook. 'Aha, here's one.' She thought as she grabbed the yellow pages sitting on top of the payphone and took it up front. Laying the book on the counter, she walked behind the bar, poured herself some orange juice and as she drank it, wondered what the place looked like when the regulars were there. Done with the juice, she sat on one of the leather covered stools and began searching through the pages, hoping she could find what she was looking for.

About fifteen to twenty minutes after Arabella had risen and left, Eric had started to stir. Waking up fully aroused, as he had vaguely felt hands exploring him as he rested; he anticipated finding a very lovely, very warm, very appreciative, and very eager Arabella. Instead, all he found was a cold indentation where she had been lying last night. 'Where the hell is she?' He thought to himself as he grabbed a sheet to hold around him and ran out of the room quickly.

In a flash, he appeared in the bar area, and thankfully, Arabella was sitting on a barstool, looking over something. 'Was that the phonebook?' Eric thought?

"Oh Eric, you're up. I'm glad because I need to talk to you." Arabella said excitedly and with a million dollar smile. He couldn't help but get a tiny smile of his own. Then she continued, "I was able to sort out the visions that I got from my attacker a bit in my sleep last night. Maybe because I was relaxed, I don't know, but anyway… The girl that was being strangled worked as a waitress, like me, but she had a name tag on her shirt. I couldn't make it out until my dreams last night. Her name was Cindy and the restaurant she worked in had something to do with pies… Party Pies or Patty Pies… I couldn't make the restaurant's name out exactly, so I got this phonebook to see if I could recognize it while looking over pie shop names. Wait, here it is, Big Patty's Pie House; it's off of I-49 near Bunkie. I think that it might be near the place we went bowling. We've got to go there Eric. We need to find out more about this Cindy girl so we can get closer to finding my attacker. I don't want to have to hide the rest of my life wondering when this prick is going to try to strangle me or have them attack someone else."

"_You_ are not going to go. _You_ are going to stay here with Pam. I'll go check it out myself." Eric said evenly. He didn't want her to be put in a situation that could get her hurt.

"Eric, really, how much trouble can I get in when I'd be with you?" Arabella said as Eric smirked. He was thinking about all the 'trouble' they could get into together, as he was still pretty aroused. He was quickly brought out of those thoughts though when she continued, "Eric, I'd be useful. I can read minds. Also, people may be more open to talk to me than you, because, well, let's face it, you can be scary as fuck sometimes."

Eric had to admit she had some valid points. "Okay, but you will stay close to me, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Arabella said while giving him a salute.

"Let's not rush to leave though… We have some time; perhaps we should shower… preferably together." Eric said with the best smoldering look he had while dropping the sheet he was holding around him and walking towards Arabella. He knew it wasn't his best line, but damn she looked good and they were all alone, and…

Arabella's breath hitched when he dropped the sheet as she wasn't expecting that, but soon she began laughing uncontrollably as something else appeared that she also was _definitely_ not expecting.

Eric's smoldering look quickly turned to confusion and then to anger. How dare she laugh at his nude body. What the hell? He had never… **NEVER…** had that reaction before from any female. Jaw drops of awe; licking of lips; praises to God; now THOSE were the reactions he had seen; never laughter. But, as he looked down at his pride and joy, he now understood why Arabella was practically convulsing in laughter. "MOTHERFUCKER! PAMELA!"

Pam appeared in a flash and stood before her master with the biggest smirk on her face. "Ahhhh, I see you've discovered my handiwork."

"Pam, you did that? Oh my God… I mean, it's actually done really well, but… Oh my God…" Arabella squeaked out between laughs.

"Yes, well, I used to trade… services… with a very talented artist who taught me a thing or two." Pam said with a faraway look on her face as she reminisced about a favorite pet of hers from the past.

"Well, my compliments to the artist. High five!" Arabella said as she raised her hand to high five Pam. Pam, who normally didn't encourage this type of human interaction, couldn't help herself, as this was one of the best gags she'd ever played on Eric, and gave in this once and high fived Arabella.

"High five indeed." Pam replied not with a smirk, but with a genuine, authentic smile. She knew she'd pay for this later, but this moment was so worth it. It was also nice to have someone appreciate her handiwork.

"So, what do you call your 'work of art'?" Arabella asked Pam, while Eric, who was now just standing there with his arms crossed against his chest and giving Pam the stink eye, clearly pissed, asked as well, "Yes, Pamela, what _**do**_ you call this?"

"Snake in the grass." Pam said as she and Arabella broke out into even more laughter.

"Well, I guess that would be appropriate." Arabella replied after calming down from her laughter and wiping the tears from her eyes as she had never laughed so hard in her life. She continued, "I'm truly amazed at how the scales look so lifelike and you even drew a little forked tongue and fangs… I mean the detail… By the way, what did you use?"

"Permanent Sharpies." Pam said.

Eric now was beyond incensed. Permanent Sharpies… What the hell was she thinking? This shit was going to take forever to come off. Fuck. Not only did Pam deface his manhood, but she also ruined what could've been a very pleasurable time between him and Arabella.

"Do you guys do this kind of stuff normally?" Arabella asked, as she was a little surprised by this. In the time that she knew any vampires, they never seemed this… carefree? Fun? And, she certainly couldn't picture the old Southern gentleman Bill doing anything like this…

Pam replied, "Every now and again. When you live as long as we do, life can get boring at times. Sometimes you have to do things to amuse yourself." Turning her gaze towards Eric, whose own look was softening a bit with her reply.

Noticing that the two vampires probably needed to speak in private, Arabella got up off the stool and said, "I'm going to put my shorts and shoes on. I'll be back in a minute."

Both vampires watched her walk past them, hearing small giggles still escaping her mouth as she entered Eric's resting space and closed the door.

"She does have a very nice ass." Pam said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, she does. Too bad you'll never be able to get up close and personal with it." Eric said with a smirk.

"It really is no fair Eric. You always keep the best ones." Pam said with a small pout.

Switching gears, Eric said, "As for practical jokes, this has to be one of your better ones, and definitely gets me back for the one I did to you in London two years ago. You remember that one, right?

"How could I forget, and by the way, yes. Yes it does." Pam replied and then added, "I didn't even know you knew how to use a glue gun, let alone know where to buy glitter and feather boas. But the cat piss… that just took it too far. It took a full week before I could get any of my regulars to allow me to feed from them without glamouring them to high heaven."

"Ah yes, fun times. Anyway, we normally don't reveal this… side of us… to outsiders. Why do it while Arabella was here?" Eric asked, intrigued.

"She's the most tolerable breather you've ever been with, and that's saying a lot. I like her, and that's saying even more. Don't fuck this up Eric, especially not over Bill and Sookie." Pam said seriously.

"What I do with my pet and why is my choice Pam, not yours. Although, I do appreciate that you enjoy her company. It'll make things less stressful." Eric said while picking up the sheet off the floor and finally having a chuckle himself at the 'situation' his manhood was in. He had to admit, his child was a pretty good artist, although he did make a mental note to do a Google search on removing permanent marker. Needing to get his day /night rolling, he started to walk towards his resting room, but stopped upon reaching it and said, "Pay back is a bitch Pam, just remember that."

Pam knew that he would get her back somehow; expected nothing less in fact, but that was fine. That was their game. What she worried about instead was the fallout that no doubt would occur if he didn't stop his obsession with revenge on Bill with Sookie. Pam could feel through her bond with her maker that he was the happiest she's ever felt him whenever he was with Arabella. Why couldn't he see it himself?

…

I had convinced Eric to take me back to my house to get some of my own clothes for the day. Remembering the PVC number that Pam had given Sookie after Sookie was covered in… well Longshadow… I knew I needed to get some of my own things. Something told me that Big Patty's Pie House wouldn't be the type of place to cater to someone looking like a Lady Gaga back-up dancer. Eric waited in the car while I ran inside, quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue, v-neck tee shirt and ate a quick snack.

"All ready Cobra." I said as I jumped into the passenger seat of his car.

"Funny." He said evenly, but with a slight smile as he started his car and headed us toward Bunkie.

"It's a good look… really. I mean, think about it. Pam could've done worse, like… make it look like a hot dog in a bun, or made it look like it was going to fall off as if it was zombified, or she could've got your balls in on the action too and made them all look like spaghetti and meatballs, or…" Arabella started rambling off.

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you? I would think that there'd be better ways to spend thinking about my cock." Eric replied playfully. How could he not enjoy a conversation that centered around his most prized possession?

"Ha ha." I replied. But, my mind started to wander to the mental image of his gracious plenty. Lord almighty he was huge. I had to shift a little in my seat as the heat growing between my legs was making me a tad uncomfortable. Feeling the need to say something, I said with a nervous laugh, "Shoot, at least it's great for conversation. You know, like if someone says that their man's a real tiger in bed. Well, I guess I could honestly say, 'Yeah, but you should see the trouser snake my guy has."

Eric laughed; a real laugh. "That was a horrible joke."

"Yeah, I know. But, you still laughed at it." I replied, chuckling slightly.

"Yes, I guess I did." He replied thinking how odd that this human would be so surprisingly enjoyable to be around, even though they've not done anything more than kiss. Then he said, "You know though, I would appreciate you not mentioning this… _incident_… to anyone." If there was ever a time where he really wanted to glamour someone, this would be high on that list.

"That's a lot to ask Eric, I mean, this is soooo good. But, to be honest, I don't think anyone would even believe me if I told them your manhood was dressed up for Halloween. You know, with you and your reputation as a bad ass." I replied with a sly smile.

He thought about it for a minute. She was probably right. He could barely believe it himself.

….

After some moments of silence, I turned serious and asked, "Eric, how is Jason supposed to go to Dallas and help out there? He's still a suspect in those murders. I don't think that the Bon Temps police department, (beacons of justice that they are, NOT), are just going to let him up and leave their jurisdiction like that. Also, don't you think it'll make him look guilty in their eyes; like he was fleeing?"

Truthfully, Eric had let it slip his mind that Jason was in that predicament as well. It was too late to change his fate now though; the ball was already rolling on Jason going to Dallas and that was that. Help was needed there. So Eric finally responded, "I can _make_ the police see that he has to leave."

"You mean glamour them, right?" I asked, but she knew the answer already.

"Yes." Eric responded.

Sighing and resigning to the fact that there was nothing I could do for my brother, I said, "Maybe going to Dallas will be good for him. It'd be a change of scenery and a chance to try to prove that he can do more than bed half of Bon Temps." I knew that I was trying to convince myself more than Eric.

"Perhaps…" Eric said. He too hoped that the Stackhouse kid would not screw up the chance to gain the upper hand on the Fellowship. The church was getting dangerous in their recklessness as of late.

"Oh, look, there it is over there Eric, Big Patty's." I said pointing to the little dive on the right.

"So it is. Let's see what's inside." Eric said as we pulled into the parking lot of the little diner.

Before walking in, I said to Eric, "This place seems really familiar now that I've seen it in the attacker's memory. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask the questions first. I think I know what to ask."

Eric nodded his head in agreement. He knew she could read minds and she did have the insight from the memory. And besides, if she failed at getting any info, he could always use his glamour.

…

A young waitress greeted us at the door. Harley was the name on her tag; the same kind of tag that the murdered girl Cindy wore. This was definitely the place to start our search.

"Hi, what can I get you two?" Harley asked getting her order pad and pencil out.

"Did you happen to know a girl that worked here by the name of Cindy? She was an old friend of mine and I was looking to catch up with her." I asked the girl.

"No, I'm real sorry ma'am, I didn't know no Cindy here, but I can offer you some real great pie." The dim waitress replied.

Dejectedly I said, "Oh, that's too bad." But then added, "Well, in that case, what do ya'll have?" I was legitimately curious as I only had a small snack at home and was kinda hungry. We were already here anyway. Eric looked at me with a small look of annoyance. Yeah, it must really suck for a vampire to be in a human restaurant. It wasn't like he can eat here, well, at least not anything on the menu.

"We have apple pie, strawberry pie, banana cream pie, chocolate cherry pie, rhubarb pie, lemon meringue pie, pecan pie, chess pie…" Harley started to say in a monotone voice before she was interrupted by an older African American gentleman seated at the counter.

"Those two will have the French silk pie Harley, it's your best." The kindly older gentleman said while motioning us to come by him with his hand.

"Thank you. I didn't know when she was going to stop." I said softly so that only Eric and the older gentleman could hear me. I didn't need that girl spitting on my pie. Lord though, she was like that guy in the Forrest Gump movie talking about shrimp.

"Yeah, Harley's a sweet girl, but dumb as the day is long." The older gentleman replied. Eric thought indeed she was dumb; probably would get along great with Jason.

"You won't get no info about your friend… I believe you mean Cindy Marshall, right, at least not from Harley. She's only worked here for two weeks. And besides, she was named after a motorcycle, now how smart can she be?" Our new friend said to us with a sly smile.

"Yes, Cindy Marshall. Did you know her?" I asked, seeing as this may be our best chance to get info.

"Yeah, I knew Cindy. By the way, my name's Buster. Anyway, I knew Cindy about two years ago. She moved here with her brother, a few months before…" He said and then grew quiet.

"A few months before what, Buster?" I asked.

"Oh, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your friend Cindy was murdered, strangled. Poor thing. She was a sweet young girl. It was a damn shame." Buster said, getting a little choked up remembering his friend.

"Oh. Did they ever find who did it?" I asked, needing to find out more.

"No, they never did." Buster replied.

"Well, is her brother still around? I'd like to talk to him and pay my respects." I replied while Eric looked on, clearly impressed with my line of questioning.

"Oh no. He was gone by the time the body was discovered. Police thought for a while that he may have done it, but nothing could be proven one way or another." Buster said.

"Shoot. I'd really like to talk to him, but gosh darn it if I just can't remember his name now… Me and him were never as close as I was to Cindy." I lied, effectively.

"Oh, I know how that can be. He kept to himself mostly while they lived here too. Nobody really knew too much about him here. What _was_ his name? It began with a D I believe. Dave, Darryl, no, Drew, yeah, that's it, Drew, Drew Marshall." Buster said.

"I can't believe it about Cindy though… Is there anything you can tell me about her from when she was here?" I asked, hoping there might be something else we could go on.

"Oh, like I said before, she was a sweet thang; nice to everyone. But, you know, people talk like people do. Some said that she was hanging out with vampers. I never believed it though. Cindy was a good girl. I could tell. She wouldn't degrade herself like that." Buster said smiling at me and Eric, clearly not realizing that Eric was a vampire. I discretely grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it to try to keep him calm so he wouldn't let his little secret out of the bag.

The pie slices came and I dug into mine wholeheartedly. Eric looked at his with disgust.

"Aren't you gonna try your piece?" Buster asked Eric.

Before Eric could respond I said, "Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't want to be rude, but my boyfriend here is allergic to wheat. He has Celiac disease. So unfortunately he can't have any of the pies here because the crusts all have wheat in them from the flour." I was proud of my lie. Way to think on the fly I thought. Yeah me!

"Oh, how horrible. You are really missing out, but I understand. Well, I need to head on home now. It was a pleasure talking with you all, and again, I'm sorry miss to have had to tell you about your friend." Buster said as he got up and walked out of the restaurant, waving goodbye to Harley.

"I'm impressed. Who knew that you were such a good sleuth… and liar?" Eric said with a huge smirk on his face and continued, "You'd actually make a pretty good sheriff."

"Really? Wow, I guess that means a lot coming from you, Mr. Big Bad Sheriff." I replied, slinking my hand up his arm slowly. "I have to admit though, most of my _official_ training is from watching CSI and Law and Order."

"Ummm ma'am, that'd be $4.25 for the two pies." Harley said standing before us.

"Oh, yeah, right." I replied to her, but just now realizing I had no purse or money to pay.

Eric seeing me get flustered pulled out his wallet and paid.

"Thanks Eric. I think I left my purse at Merlotte's. With everything that happened, I didn't have a chance to grab it."

"No problem. We'll get it later. Let's go to the car and talk." He said, taking my hand as we walked out of the restaurant.

…

"You handled yourself well in there you know. You've managed to pleasantly surprise me; not a feat most humans can do." Eric said as he placed his hand behind my neck and brought me in for a kiss.

Not that I minded, but we needed to keep on task. So I pulled away and said, "Eric we need to stay focused here. Buster said that Drew Marshall was a suspect. Maybe the police here in Bunkie have a picture or something that they can give us to follow up on."

'Did she have to be so damn persistent, and right?' Eric thought. "You're absolutely correct. Let's go there and see what they know."

….

As we walked into the extremely small police station, I made my way to the helpdesk counter to find someone to talk to. I didn't see anyone immediately, but did hear the thoughts of a police officer seated behind a cubicle partition. He was trying to convince himself that it wasn't adultery, what he was doing with Debbie from church on Tuesdays parked behind the Dairy Queen at 3:00, if his wife was withholding her wifely duties from him. He also thought that it was too bad he couldn't leave the wife yet, not with her inheritance coming soon. What a jerk I thought.

"Ummm, excuse me… is anyone here?" I asked loudly, stirring the officer out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah ma'am, just give me a second here." Replied the officer as he smoothed his hair out and walked to the window. "How can I help you ma'am?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could find out a little bit about a friend of mine's demise. Her name was Cindy Marshall. She died two years ago. I believe she was strangled." I said to the officer, hoping to jog his memory.

"Oh, you're a friend of that fangbanger whore who got what she deserved. Well, you're pretty like she was, probably hanging with vampers too, no doubt. Well, I say good riddance to white trash. That's all the info I have about your friend." The nasty officer said while turning to walk away.

Eric growled at the disrespect this officer showed his pet and was ready to go after him, but I held my arm against his chest to let him know I had it covered.

"Oh Eric, don't worry about what this guy has to say. I'm sure he'll help us once he see's things our way." I said and added loudly to the officer, "If you just hand me a picture of Drew Marshall, I'll be on my way."

The officer turned back my way and with a nasty look on his face replied, "Well, that file's in storage. It'll take a real long time to find, months probably, if ever." Smirking after his statement, he turned again to walk away.

"Okay then, well I guess I'll just head on over to the library then. You know, libraries are just full of all sorts of information, unlike you." I said with a smile.

Curious about why she would say that, the officer turned around, again, and said, "You _can_ do that miss, but unless you're looking to check out a book, I highly doubt you'll find anything useful." He was glad to be a thorn in the side of this fangbanger friend of the Marshall girl.

"It's truly a shame that you don't know how much you can get from your local library, like your home address, for example. In fact, while I visit the local library here, I think I'll do just that and look up your address. Seeing as its public record, it should take no time at all to find." I said, again smiling sweetly. Eric looked at me wondering where I was going with this.

"And why would you do that miss? Is that some sort of threat? Need I remind you that you are addressing an officer of the law." The officer said, not wanting this tramp to go anywhere near his home.

"Threatening you? Oh no… I just want to share the knowledge." I responded looking as innocent as can be.

The officer then hissed, "And what knowledge would that be miss?" He was getting even more annoyed than before.

"Well, for starters, I think your wife would be greatly interested in the knowledge of the affair you're having with Debbie from church silly. Now, I'm sure that your God-loving, Christian wife could be very understanding about the whole thing though, seeing as she's not giving it up to you anymore, but then again, you never know. It'd be a darn shame though if she wasn't that… _understanding_, cause I know how you are soooo looking forward to splitting that inheritance she stands to get and all." I said, barely able to hold in the laughter I so wanted to throw in his face.

"Now hold on, just hold on a minute now. We're… we're all friends here." Officer friendly said, changing his tune from before. But, he added while moving closer to my ear, "Now, I just can't _give_ you the photo, it's against policy. But, what I might can do for ya'll is fax it to your police department."

Eric didn't want to have to retrieve the information from the Bon Temps police, so he captured the officer's gaze in his glamour and said, "You will send all the information you have on Drew Marshall and Cindy Marshall to the following fax number, 555-555-5555, no matter what. You will complete that task. You will also forget my face and the face of the girl with me."

"I will complete my task no matter what. I will forget your faces." Officer friendly repeated under his breath in a whisper while coming slowly out of the glamour.

Before he was completely out of the glamour though, I turned to Eric and whispered, "Why did you tell him to 'complete the task no matter what?'"

"You'll see." Eric said as the officer now looked at us with a little fear.

Eric then moved at lightning speed towards the officer baring his fangs. He didn't touch the officer at all, but he did scare him enough to trip backwards with such force that he crashed into the cubicle partition behind him, causing it and him to crash to the ground. Once down on the ground, a trail of wetness began to trail down the officer's leg. Eric then turned around, grabbed my hand lightly and walked us out the door.

As we were leaving I said, "Thank you so much for your cooperation. It's been a real pleasure."

Once we got outside, Eric grabbed me quick and kissed me hard. Ohhhhhh that man can kiss. He pulled out of the kiss though and said, "Damn, that was hot how you handled yourself in there." 'Yeah me!' I thought with a smile on my face.

….

Back in the car I said, "Eric, I still need to get my purse from Merlotte's. My life is in that thing, you know… keys, phone, money, etc."

"Sure, we'll stop there first and then go back to your house to get some of your stuff to bring back to Fangtasia. Since we don't know how long it'll take to find him, pack for a few days." Eric replied as he reflected on waking up with her not next to him and thought he'd like a do-over; one where she'd be there. There are definitely better ways to wake up than he did today.

"Great. And thanks, again. I hope I'm not taking you too out of your element, you know, a girl moving in with you, albeit, temporarily." I said, wondering if he felt at all put out by my staying with him. Guys normally aren't too keen on a girl moving in too early in a relationship, especially one they haven't even slept with. In fact, that probably is most guys' nightmare. Wait, are we _in_ a relationship. I wasn't sure what we were doing just yet.

"It's no problem Arabella. You are not a bother, at all." He replied, meaning it.

"Okay." I said and then added, "So, how long do you think it'll take Officer Pissypants to fax over the information?"

"Hopefully not too long. I could always return and visit him again if it doesn't come timely." Eric replied, eager to get the chance to belittle the bigoted officer again. As he thought further on the officer's situation at home he said, "Humans… always so blinded by what's in front of them. How that officer is able to hide his affair from his wife is a mystery."

"Who says that she doesn't know? It doesn't appear that she's having sex with him anymore. Maybe she does know what a dumbass he is. And, who says that she won't find out about his dalliance, if she doesn't know already." I replied.

"Ms. Stackhouse, what are you planning on doing?" Eric asked with a smirk.

"Well, let's just say, maybe Mrs. Officer Pissypants may get a Hallmark card, addressed from her husband of course, to meet at the Dairy Queen on Tuesday at 3:00 for a romantic adventure and just maybe she might instead catch Mr. Officer PIssypants in a… compromising position? Maybe?" I said as I thought, at least that'll clear my conscience about knowing what this guy was doing to his wife. I knew that I'd want to know if someone I loved was cheating on me, especially if they also were not only cheating, but wanted to screw me over like this guy wanted his wife's money. What a douche.

Eric said, "I'd hate to get on your bad side." He then smirked to himself and thought, 'She'd make a great vampire.'

"Well, play your cards right and you won't." I said with a big smile.

…

I felt a little bit of apprehension before finally pushing the door open to Merlotte's. The place was packed, so I knew that I would be safe, but I _had_ been attacked here last night, and for all I knew, my attacker could be someone sitting in there right now, drinking a beer, laughing with unsuspecting friends, without a care in the world. Sookie was working at Merlotte's tonight, so I was able to say hello to her as I went in to retrieve my purse. Since it was so busy, I couldn't really talk to her too much more, especially not with her customers giving her nasty stares for not returning to their tables fast enough with their beers. Stupid rednecks, I thought. The place was jumping though and no one seemed to be the wiser about my attack the night before. That was probably for the best. Sam already had a dead waitress and someone murdered in his parking lot. He didn't need another attack associated with his place. Glancing quickly around, I saw Bill and Jessica sitting in a corner booth, nursing True Bloods. They saw me and nodded their hello. They were obviously there to keep an eye on Sookie; keeping her safe. I smiled as I saw the look in Bill's eyes when he glanced over to Sookie . The look was unmistakable. It wasn't lust, or curiosity. It was clear, unmistakable, unadulterated love. Bill Compton was over the moon, head over heels in love with my sister. I was so happy for her. She was such a good person and deserved every ounce of the love he had for her.

Snapping me back to reality, Eric said, "As much as this place has it's certain… charms… I need to get back to Fangtasia tonight and do some work myself and we still need to stop at your house for your stuff. Let's get going."

"I know Eric, you're right. I can talk to everyone later. I'm ready, let's go." I replied as I waved goodbye to everyone and headed out the door.

…

As we approached my house in Eric's car, we both noticed another vehicle parked close to the house and two shadowy figures sitting on my front porch swing. Since there were no lights on in the house or outside of it other than the moonlight, it was hard for me to make out anything about who they were. I was sure that Eric could see them clear as day with his vampire vision though.

As soon as we came to a stop behind the car, I noted that it was a rental car. Not one to throw caution to the wind, Eric said, "Stay in my car. I'm going to see who those two are and what they want." I just nodded in agreement.

After getting out of the car, Eric whizzed over to the duo on the porch swing with his vampire speed and asked, "May I help you two?"

"Hope so." Said a familiar female voice who continued to add, "I'm looking for my…"

Once I heard the voice, I knew exactly who it was. I jumped out of the vehicle, ran to the female, threw my arms around her and exclaimed, cutting her off, "Jessalyn! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

Eric looked on at the two and sighed. He knew that his evening with Arabella was going to the shitter now that her friend returned to town. Well, he did need to take care of a few things anyway, like removing the marker from his cock. He had been hoping that he would be able to convince Arabella to assist in the endeavor, and if things progressed from there, so be it.

"Owen, it's good to see you too." I said, turning to my friend's boyfriend and giving him a hug as well as he said a quick hello with an equally quick peck on my cheek which drew a quick growl from Eric. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming to town?"

"It was sort of a last minute thing. But, I did text you like ten times today and left four voicemails. Didn't you check your phone? This wasn't the welcome home I was expecting." Jessalyn replied a little huffy. I wasn't sure if she meant me not being here to welcome her home, or Eric, the vampire, being the first to greet her.

"Oh my gosh, where are my manners? Eric, this is my best friend Jessalyn. You know, the one I told you I travelled with. And this here is Owen, her boyfriend. Jessalyn, Owen, this is Eric. He's my… uhhh…friend." I said when a realized that I hadn't properly introduced everyone. I also realized then that I didn't know exactly how to introduced Eric. "I didn't have my phone on me. It's kind of a long story. Hey, where are you guys staying, at your mom's Jess?"

"No. My mom converted my old bedroom into a sewing room. Can you believe that? She said that since I was all grown and moved out, that she didn't need to keep it as a bedroom. So, there's no place for me and my fiancée to sleep." Jessalyn replied while holding out her hand to show Arabella her new engagement ring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squealed as I grabbed my friend and embraced her into the biggest bear hug ever. "I'm so happy for you too! Details, I want details!"

Eric interrupted our moment by saying, "As much as you too probably want to catch up… There is a question of Arabella's safety and my needing to get back to work."

"Safety? Arabella, what's he talking about?" Jessalyn said, worry in her eyes.

"Well, that's part of that long story I referred to before." I replied with a sigh.

"Look, Owen and I are staying at the Holiday Inn in downtown Shreveport, you know, by the Sci-Port Discovery Center. You can stay with us." Jessalyn said looking Eric in the eye, like a momma lion protecting her young, daring him to take her cub away from her.

"Arabella will return with me. I will keep her safe." Eric replied smirking at Jessalyn, calling her bluff.

"Jessalyn, does anyone know that you're here? Did you tell anyone that you were coming to town, or coming to see me in particular?" I asked my friend.

"No. Momma doesn't even know yet. We wanted to surprise everyone, starting with you. We came straight here from the airport." Jessalyn replied.

"Eric, no one knows they're here. I could go with them to the hotel. We should be pretty safe there because you need a keycard to get into the room and there's a peephole to see who's outside, and…"

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that he wouldn't win this fight without a battle that he really didn't want to fight, so he said, "Very well. But, if anything happens to her, I will hold you two personally responsible, and it won't be pretty."

"Yeah! I've missed you guys." I said to my friends, obviously not hiding my hunger, "Looks like we have some catching up to do, over ice cream and pizza, of course!"

"I honestly don't know where you put all the crap you eat Arabella. I think about ice cream and my ass grows too sizes." Jessalyn said with a laugh.

"It does not. Now come on, I want to hear all about your engagement." I said, and then turned to Eric and added, "Eric, thank you for protecting me last night and today. I really do appreciate it. Please let me know when you get the fax from Officer Pissypants."

"Of course. But I want you all to remain at the hotel until you hear otherwise from me; my treat. Goodbye." Eric said, lying, as he walked back to his car and drove off. He had no intention of letting her get further involved in the search for her attacker. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt. No, instead he would use the information to find the bastard himself and be done with this mess. She and her friends could stay safe at the hotel in the meantime.

Owen, Jessalyn and myself then all got into the rental car and drove to the hotel.

"What does that vampire want with you Arabella. And yes, I know he's a vampire. No one moves that fast and is human." Jessalyn asked, a little annoyed that her friend would get herself involved with vamps.

"My cute butt?" I answered lightly, but knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear seeing her roll her eyes at me. Sighing, I continued, "He knows Jess… he knows about my 'gift'."

"How? Why? How could you be so stupid? Why would you let a vampire know about your gift, and by the way, which one does he know about, or does he know about both?" Jessalyn further interrogated me.

I didn't know if Owen knew about my uniqueness, so I hesitated to speaking. Jessalyn caught on and said, "Look, don't be mad at me, but I told Owen about what you can do."

"Well, isn't that calling the kettle black Jess? That wasn't your call to make. And here you go on about how can I tell the vampire about it… And by the way I don't appreciate being insulted." I said huffily.

"Touché. Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I'm just worried about you; that's all." Jessalyn replied with a soft look on her face.

"I know Jess. I don't want to fight either. But, to answer your questions, he only knows about the telepathy. Sookie started seeing a vampire many months ago; a really nice guy. Anyway, through that relationship she met Eric and Eric found out about her being telepathic. Once he met me, he put two and two together. It wasn't like I was advertising, 'Hey I'm special. Look at the neat party tricks I can do.'"

"Oh. Well that kinda sucks, no pun intended." Jessalyn replied.

"Yes and no. Eric's been an… interesting… addition to my life. I'm glad I met him. But, there are times where I do wonder if he's interested in me only because of my ability, or if he's really into me. " I admitted my insecurity.

"Well, I don't know about you both, but I'm looking forward to spending this guy's money. Let's go have ourselves a room service party!" Jessalyn said with a smile and Owen picked up her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Hey you two, I'm all for whooping it up at the Holiday Inn, but you'll have to keep it PG in front of me. Okay?"

"We'll make sure to get adjoining rooms." Jessalyn said with a wink. Well, I guess I couldn't blame them.

….

Once Eric returned to Fangtasia, he ran into Pam at the door.

"So where's our pretty little snake charmer? Pam asked with a smirk, but with slight concern that only Eric could catch in her otherwise bored monotone voice.

"She's with friends at a nearby hotel. She's perfectly safe." Eric replied and then added, "By the way, how is our guest in the basement doing?"

"He's fine, but you really need to decide what you're going to do with him. The smell down there is getting unbearable." Pam responded.

"What smell?" Eric asked with interest.

"Desperation. There's a reason why you'll never see anyone bottle it up and sell it at the perfume counter, Eric. No one wears it well." Pam said as she then turned to face the two humans approaching with their ids out wanting to get into the club.

"I'll take care of it tonight." Eric said as he walked into his club and on towards the basement.

…

Lafayette looked up to see Eric's imposing figure coming down the stairs. While he had been provided with a bed, a bucket to go to the bathroom in, and food, when they remembered to feed him, it was by no means a five star hotel. Not to mention, there was the chain around his neck letting him move only in a six foot diameter. The situation didn't endear him to the place, or his captors.

"Hello Lafayette. Let's discuss your situation." Eric said as he grabbed a folding chair that had been in the room, unfolded it, and sat near the pissed off fry cook.

"Yeah, let's do that, shall we. Not that I don't enjoy playing dungeons and dragons with ya'll here in this basement, but I do have a social schedule to get back to." Lafayette retorted. He wanted to get out of this hell hole.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Lafayette. I wouldn't piss me off if I were you. Now, I know you're a smart man Lafayette, as you were able to keep your little V business secret for quite a while. You're supplier has unfortunately met the true death recently. Lucky for you, I know who the culprit is and your name has been cleared in that matter, but you still are to be punished for the V-selling business you ran." Eric said calmly to Lafayette, looking bored in fact.

'Shit, how'd he find out… I don't think that Arabella would rat me out, but then again, she has been with this vamp for a while.' Lafayette thought before finally asking, "How did you find out about the V?" There really was no point in trying to lie or hide the truth. Eric knew.

"Jason Stackhouse." Eric replied.

"Jason? Awww shee-it." Lafayette remembered the night when him and Jason smoked up behind Merlotte's after a really shitty day they both had. Lafayette was as high as a kite and accidently told Jason about Eddie. Mutha-fucker… What did that moron do? "He didn't kill Eddie, did he?" Lafayette finally asked, not really believing it because even though Jason was as dumb as they come, he was no killer, not like that.

"No, but his girlfriend Amy did. Turns out she was a drainer." Eric responded.

"Ooooohhhh." Lafayette replied with his mouth staying in a big O.

"Now that we have that all out of the way, let's talk punishment." Eric said looking over at a wall that contained what could only be described as medieval torture chamber devises.

Lafayette seeing where Eric's eyes had trailed closed his eyes and swallowed slowly. 'So this was it, huh? Nev-ah thought this'd be how I went.' He thought as he sat up a bit straighter and waited for the verdict.

Eric was impressed. The human before him didn't cry, beg for a second chance, curse him out, or wither to the floor before him a sopping mess. Instead, he sat there, understanding his situation and accepted that whatever happened would be in Eric's hands.

"You know what Lafayette. I like you. I like that you have a business sense about you. I like that you have built in clientele. I like that you aren't weak. So here's what you are going to do. You are going to go back into the V-selling business, for me." Eric finally said. Unfortunately his bitch of a queen, Sophie Ann, had been pushing him to sell the sacred liquid because she spent money like water and racked up huge tax bills on her overblown estate. While Sophie Ann wasn't the worst of monarchs usually, her imprudence with money was increasingly putting her sheriff's in situations where she demanded things of them that could potentially destroy them. Bitch.

"I'm going to what?" Lafayette asked as he didn't think he heard Eric correctly.

"You are going to sell V for me. Don't make me say it again." Eric then continued while he took off the chain from Lafayette's neck, "Pam and I will provide you with the merchandise and your sales goals for each week. It is highly suggested that you at the very least maintain those goals, if not exceed them."

After the chain collar was removed, Lafayette immediately began rubbing his sore neck and said, "I take it that this is all on the down low and that I don't know 'bout you or Pam being involved."

"You are a smart man Lafayette. Keep your wits about you and you may just survive this." Eric said and added, "There is a small bathroom around that corner over there. I suggest you clean yourself up. When you're done, my associate Chow will drive you back to your house. You'll hear from us soon enough. Oh, and if I were you, I'd come up with a real good, believable story as to where you've been; one that does not involve any of this." Eric said while waving his hand around in a circle indicating he meant the dungeon/basement.

Knowing that Lafayette liked to dress… with flare, often using makeup and whatnot… Eric decided it wouldn't hurt to ask, "Lafayette, do you know what to use to remove permanent marker from skin?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's made this story a favorite or placed the story on alerts, and of course, those who have reviewed. It is appreciated more than you could know. Please read and review. I'd love to know your thoughts!

….

I realized when we were about halfway to the hotel, that in my excitement of seeing my friends again, I hadn't grabbed any clothes, make-up, etc. from my house. God, I was glad that Eric wasn't in the car with us to make fun of me for being… such a blonde. I was embarrassed to ask Jess and Owen to turn around so I could get my stuff, but we were all having such a good time reminiscing and talking about the engagement, that they didn't really seem to mind. It was nice to have a reprieve from worrying about being attacked, getting killed or the like.

So after grabbing my things we headed over to the Holiday Inn. Unfortunately they had lost Owen's internet reservation and were overbooked. Evidently, the Mudbug Madness festival was going on in downtown Shreveport. It was a great event that had grown over the years to become one of the most popular and profitable Cajun festivals in the South, with music, food and contests galore. I hadn't been in years, but seeing it now, made me regret that I'd be locked up in a hotel room.

After some searching around, we ended up finding two rooms at the Hilton instead. They were undergoing some renovations, one of which included their indoor pool being shut down (which sucked because I really wanted to go swimming), and because of that, they still had some availability.

Once we reached our rooms, I opened the curtain and looked down at the festival below. It looked like a great time out there. I wondered if Fangtasia saw an increase of patrons during the festival. 'I bet they'd love an influx of new blood.' I thought, laughing at my own lame joke. This made me remember that I needed to let Eric know about the hotel change. I tried to call him, but ended up having to leave a message on his voicemail.

_**Eric, It's Arabella. We've had a change of plans. We're going to be at the Hilton now. Oh, and by the way, we're planning on hitting up room service and the minibar. Should've never said your treat, but if you're real good, maybe I'll make it up to you, in some way I think you would appreciate."**_

When I was leaving the voicemail message, I thought I was being fun and flirtatious, but after I was done, I wondered if I came across as sounding a little desperate to get in his pants. 'Oh well, can't take it back now.' I thought to myself and decided to just let it go. The thought then hit me, 'how did I get to the point where I felt this comfortable with a vampire, especially one as powerful as Eric?' …

While Arabella was with her friends, Eric was in his office, taking Lafayette's advice of using nail polish remover to take off the remnants of Pam's masterpiece. 'Huh,' he thought as he worked the pungent smelling substance on his manhood with a washcloth, 'the stuff is working'. Once everything was back to normal, he decided that a snack was in order and beckoned Pam to fetch one of the new waitresses, Kylee, to feed his appetites.

Kylee was more than willing to accommodate Eric when Pam told her of Eric's 'need of her assistance' (wink, wink). She was actually excited to finally get a chance to be 'up close and personal' with the sexiest vampire she'd ever seen. She had heard the talk amongst the others who had the chance to be with him already and let's just say, the reviews were beyond glowing. When she opened the door to his office and saw him sitting there looking like a male model, she couldn't believe that she was the lucky one tonight.

"Come in and shut the door." Eric commanded the new waitress. She was better than average looking, light brown hair, firm tits, nice ass, and smelled good enough, but was in no way, shape or form in the same league as Arabella or Sookie, not even the same ballpark. She would do for tonight, though.

"Do you enjoy working here?" Eric asked. Normally he started with a bit of small talk; a little schmoozing, when he was with a member of his staff for the first time. Not that it took much to get these ladies to bend to his will; he just found that they responded quicker/better when he showed them a little verbal attention. Tonight though, he really just wanted to get at it. He needed to get Arabella off of his mind. She was becoming something of a distraction. The conversation was going to be short, indeed.

"Oh yes, very much so. The money's been awesome." Kylee answered enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm sure it's much better than the Waffle House. So tell me, if I were to ask you for a small donation of your blood, would you mind?" Eric asked so he could get the show on the road.

"Mind? Of course not. I'd be honored to give you some." Kylee replied as if she'd just been asked to save her country.

Eric then commanded, "Good. Come here and sit on my lap like a good girl."

As Kylee made her way over to him, Eric noticed that she was trying to come across as sexy as she could, but she only succeeded in making herself look like a fool, as she was trying way too hard. Sticking her chest out like a common street walker, strutting over to him with her hand on her excessively swaying hips, licking her lips… these movements just made her look like an amateur. With a quick roll of his eyes and a sigh, he thought, 'Subtle seduction and innate sexiness obviously did not come naturally to her.' So, once she finally reached him after that short spectacle and sat down in his lap, he immediately began to feed from her. Having seen the bite marks on her neck, he knew that she had done this before.

Kylee began to get extremely aroused as Eric's hands roamed all over her while he sucked at her neck. Even though he knew that humans were there for his sustenance, there was no reason why they couldn't find some enjoyment in the endeavor as well. As soon as Eric was satiated, he released his fangs from her neck and sealed her wounds. Kylee's increased level of arousal had, in turn, also increased her bravado as well. So, quickly she decided to unzip his pants to turn the tables and suck on him a bit. Eric didn't stop her. 'Less work for him', he thought. After all, she wasn't who he really wanted tonight anyway.

"Oh my God, what's that smell? Kylee exclaimed as she bounded upwards and backwards away from Eric's manhood and directly into his desk with such force that half of the items on his desk went crashing onto the floor. "It smells like… like someone's been embalmed. I would know too, because my cousin's husband's sister's niece used to work for a funeral home. Now I can get into some freaky stuff, but even this is too much for me." Kylee screamed as she flapped her hands wildly and was now hyperventilating.

Eric rolled his eyes and called out "PAM!" Pam appeared in a second, laughing, as with her vampire hearing, she heard every word of what was said in his office.

"Get her out of here, and make sure that she remembers nothing but a good time." Eric ordered Pam as he zipped up his pants.

Pam said with a smirk. "Of course. But here's a word of advice, most humans do not find nail polish remover an aphrodisiac." She then took Kylee out of the office and glamoured her into thinking she had mind blowing sex with Eric.

"Shit." Eric said under his breath while he placed his elbows on his desk and ran his hands through his hair, finally intertwining his fingers on the back of his head. Upon sitting upright again, he looked at the mess that Kylee had created. Papers were strewn all over the place; his computer monitor screen had been smashed by a paper weight, etc. When he went to pick up his overturned lamp, he noticed his now destroyed cell phone underneath it. "Odin's vengeance, what else can go wrong?" This happened to be the moment that the Queen's guards appeared at his door.

"Eric Northman, Queen Sophie-Ann is requesting your presence at her estate to discuss business." Spoke Andre Paul, the Queen's second in command and favorite child. Eric knew this was not a request, but rather a command.

"When does the Queen wish to see me?" Eric asked.

"Now. And be sure to bring your child with you as well. Sophie-Ann is quite fond of her, as you know." Andre replied annoyed he had to come to his hell hole of a bar. While Fangtasia was popular and a good moneymaker for his cherished Queen, it was no match for some of the finer establishments he liked to peruse in his beloved New Orleans.

"My cell phone is broken and I have a few calls to make, can this wait an hour so I can get a new one?" Eric asked, not wanting to leave without getting in contact with Arabella, as he didn't want to leave her without protection. However, he couldn't let Andre that. The Queen liked to collect unique creatures, just as any other normal blood-thirsty vampire would. And, even though Eric had claimed Arabella, he knew that if the Queen really wanted her, she could take her from him, being royalty and such. Thinking along those lines, Eric knew that Bill was doing some sort of work for the Queen and had often wondered if the Queen knew about Sookie. He'd have to ask Bill about that later. 'What a mess' he thought, literally and figuratively. Maybe it was for the best that Arabella wasn't here tonight…

"Are you trying to disrespect her majesty by saying your pathetic needs are more important than the Queen's?" Andre responded maliciously.

"No. No disrespect meant at all. We will leave with you immediately. Pamela!" Eric said, internally cursing the damned vampire politics he had to navigate, and called out for Pam to come. As soon as she arrived in the room, he said to her, "Pam, we need to go visit Sophie-Ann, now."

As the entourage walked out of the bar, Eric called out to Chow, who had returned already from taking Lafayette home. He informed Chow that he was in charge in their absence and that if anyone were to try to reach him, tell them to call Pam's cell because his was broken. Chow just nodded and went back to business as usual as if nothing unusual had just occurred. Those two often took off on some errand or another, so he didn't think anything of it.

….

Once Eric and Pam arrived at the Queen's palace, they were ushered to the indoor pool room and asked to take a seat on her Louis XIII chair and settee while waiting for the Queen to grace them with her presence. The room was decorated in such opulence that it rivaled many five star hotels. There were Monet's and Degas' on the walls, gold wall sconces, antique crystal chandeliers… you name it, it was there. The Queen spared no expense on her castle. 'This is the reason I'm being forced to sell V.' Eric thought with spite.

"Pam, give me your phone." Eric said as he wanted to try to call Arabella.

Pam took her phone out of her purse and was handing it to Eric, when the Queen flew by at vampire speed, grabbed it and threw it into the pool.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." She said wagging her finger at them. "I want your undivided attention while you're here. I'll buy you a new one Pam." Sophie Ann said with a wink and a sickeningly sweet smile. If she was not his queen, Eric would've killed her.

"Before we begin talking business though, let's play Yahtzee! I simply adore that game." Sophie Ann said with the enthusiasm of a school girl as two of her human servants brought in a card table and chairs to set up a game area.

'This is going to be a long and painful visit.' Eric thought to himself as he plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "Whatever your Majesty wishes."

"You bet your ass whatever I want." Sophie Ann said with a laugh. "Let's get this game started."

Eric looked at her with a blank expression wondering just what game she was really talking about.

….

It was now in the afternoon the next day and Sookie had been lounging around Bill's house, reading a book when she got the call on her cell from Arlene.

"Oh, honey, I hate to ask you this, but with Rene getting ready to move in after our wedding, I need to clean out my garage and make some space for his stuff. He doesn't know I'm doing it though; I'm trying to keep it a surprise. But, anyway, I'm definitely gonna need your help. Do ya think ya can come by and lend a hand? I left a message with Sam as well to see if he could help me out too, but he hasn't gotten back to me yet and I really wanted to get this done soon and…" Arlene started to ramble.

Cutting Arlene off, Sookie replied, "Arlene, of course I'll help. I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Oh bless your heart Sookie. Thank you! With your help it'll be done in no time." Arlene said, knowing Sookies gift for cleaning.

"I'll see you soon. Bye." Sookie said as she hung up, wrote Bill a note to let him know where she was, grabbed her purse and headed for Arlene's. She knew that she probably shouldn't leave, not with the danger of the madman on the loose and all, but she wasn't going to be alone, she was going to be with Arlene and her kids. The attacker never seemed to attack when other people were around. Even when Arabella was attacked at Merlotte's, it was in the empty restaurant. Sookie felt she'd be safe enough, and besides, she was getting bored sitting around Bill's house with nothing to do.

….

"Wow Arlene, you have a lot of stuff in here." Sookie said as she and Arlene stood in front of the garage looking at the multitude of boxes the redhead had accumulated over the years.

"I know. It just kinda creeped up on me and now, I don't even know what half of this stuff is." Arlene said with a sigh. She regretted letting the situation get to this point, but she was going to take care of it; make a fresh start with Rene.

"Well, let's get started." Sookie said as she rolled up her sleeves and started with the first box.

….

Arabella, Jessalyn and Owen all woke up around 5:00pm. Their night of debauchery, well it wasn't that depraved really, just a lot of drinking, eating, laughing and reminiscing, had exhausted them.

"I'm starving." Jessalyn said to the other two and added, "Hey Arabella, is Crawdaddy's Kitchen still around? I miss me some crawfish."

"Yeah, but I don't think Eric would like it much if I started gallivanting around town right now. But, if you guys want to go, that'd be fine." I responded wistfully. I loved me some crawfish too.

"Oh Arabella, I don't want to leave you here by yourself. We'll just stay in." Jessalyn said. She wasn't used to having any friends on what amounted to be house arrest.

"No. No. I'll be fine. No one knows you're here or that I'm here. I'll be fine, really. Just be sure to bring me back some crawfish when you're done."

"Oh course we will, and thanks. I really missed the food around here. Everything in Los Angeles is so darn healthy. Owen and I are just going to freshen up and then we'll be on our way." Jessalyn said as she gave her friend a big hug and then grabbed a hold of Owen's hand leading him through the door joining their adjacent rooms.

After they left her room, Arabella figured she'd text Sookie a message of where she was so her sister wouldn't worry and to see if she wanted to stop by and hang out while Jess and Owen were out. Having nothing else to do, she decided to take a shower to get cleaned up herself.

…

Sookie and Arlene had gotten through half the boxes in the garage when Sookie came across a box that needed a key.

"Hey Arlene, all these other boxes in here are cardboard, but this one here is made of steel and needs a key. I can't get it open." Sookie said to Arlene who was adjusting a pile of clothes she was planning on selling at Second-Hand Sally's in Monroe.

"Oh, let me see that." Arlene replied walking over and taking a look at the box. "I don't remember ever putting that in here. Let's see if we can jimmy it open."

Arlene walked over to her toolbox and took out a lockpicking kit. (Who knew?) After retrieving the kit, she went back to the box with the lock, positioned the two metal picks into the slot, finagled them a bit, and got the lock open.

"Well aren't you full of surprises Arlene?" Sookie said with a sly smile.

"Well Sookie, when you have as bad of taste in men as I have, you learn a trick or two." Arlene said with a wink. "I wonder which asshole from my past left this here. Hopefully they left mama some money."

"Let's see." Sookie said as they opened the box and looked inside. Both their eyes popped open when they saw the contents of the box.

"Cajun for actors? What the hell?" Arlene said as she pulled out the CD. She then pulled out a video tape that had the words, 'Maudette – May thru July' on it. "Should we see what's on this?"

"I think we should." Sookie said, worry in her voice.

The two women ran into the house and quickly put the tape in the player, telling the kids to go play in the backyard before they pressed play.

"Oh my God, Sookie, is that Maudette getting her freak on with a vampire?" Arlene asked as the video started.

"Yes, it is, but what was this doing in your garage? Turn that off, I've seen enough. Arlene, we need to see what else is in that box." Sookie replied.

The two then ran back to the garage to see the rest of the contents in the box. There were a couple of women's panties (that weren't Arlene's), a shirt with blood splatter on it, and a license for one Drew Marshall, only it had a picture of Rene on it. Both women looked at each other wide eyed as the realization struck both of them… Rene was the Bon Temps killer.

"Oh sweet Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?" Arlene said shaking and practically crying now.

Hearing a car approaching from down the street, Sookie said, "Arlene, I don't know who's coming, but I think we should put this stuff back the way it was."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Arlene said as they got everything back in box and in the garage just before the car approached.

The car ended up driving down the street, and the girls did a collective sigh of relief as they then placed cardboard boxes in front of Rene's box, just as they had been positioned before.

Sookie then turned to Arlene and said, "We need to get in touch with Arabella and Eric and the police." However, before Sookie could retrieve her cell phone from her front seat of her car, she saw Rene's car approaching the house.

"Arlene, stay calm and make like we don't know what he's done, okay…" Sookie whispered to Arlene.

Arlene whispered back, "Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You haven't been sleeping with a crazed killer for the past eight months."

Rene pulled quickly into the driveway and noticed the garage was half unpacked. 'Shit. They better not have found my box.' He thought as he got out of his truck and pulled himself together.

"Woman, what ya'll doing here in this here garage?" Rene said, trying to joke around, but really wanting to know what the hell she was doing.

Arlene froze. Sookie saw Arlene's deer in headlights look and knew she had to take over the situation before they got themselves killed.

"Oh Rene, this was supposed to be a surprise. Arlene wanted to make space for you to move your stuff in. Well, surprise!" Sookie explained, hoping Rene wouldn't catch on that they knew about his box.

"You know I would've helped you wit dis,Arlene. But thank you baby." Rene said to Arlene while giving her a hug and kiss on the lips. Arlene threw up in her mouth a little bit.

"You okay woman?" Rene asked noticing that Arlene was not looking too good. Did they find his box after all?

Sookie was now starting to panic on the inside thinking that Arlene was going to lose it. Swallowing hard, Arlene said, "You know Rene, I had some of Terry's chili earlier today, and I think it didn't agree with me. I need to get a glass of water." She said as she ran into the house.

Sookie then turned to Rene and said, "Rene, I'm going to go check on her, "and then ran in after her.

Rene decided to take this opportunity to retrieve his box and see if they had found it. After moving the cardboard boxes in front of the steel box, he saw that it appeared unopened and in the same place it was before. He tried to lift the lid and found it to still be locked. Convinced that the girls didn't find out what was in there, he figured he should probably find a different place for this stuff, so he took the box and placed it in his truck. Walking past Sookie's car to get back into Arlene's house, he heard Sookie's phone beep. Curious and still slightly paranoid about if the girls had found out anything, he picked up the phone. Seeing that she got a text, he decided to check it…

_**Sookie, I'm at the Hilton, Room 716. Stop by if you want. I'm bored. Arabella.**_

'Bored huh? That means she's probably alone. So it looks like I can take care of that one now.' Rene thought to himself as he turned off Sookie's phone and slipped it into his pocket.

While Rene was outside, Sookie silently mouthed to Arlene to get her cell phone. Arlene gave Sookie the phone with a dead look in her eyes. Sookie felt bad for her friend but knew what she had to do. She quickly texted Arabella…

_**Rene's the killer. Be careful.**_

Before Sookie could send anymore messages, she heard Rene opening the front door to the house. So, she quickly placed Arlene's phone on the kitchen counter, grabbed a kitchen towel, got it wet under the sink and started to dab Arlene's head. Arlene, still in a state of shock, was just going through the motions of breathing at this point.

Coby and Lisa then ran into the house. Each of them gave Rene a big bear hug. Arlene then turned and threw up in the sink.

"Momma, are you okay?" Lisa asked as she saw her momma get sick.

"Oh sweetie, she's fine, just a bit of food poisoning, I think. You know Terry's not as good of a cook as Lafayette. I just hope no one else got sick from the food today too. Terry's not supposed to be cooking by himself, but Lafayette hasn't come in for a few days." Sookie started rambling off, now realizing, oh my God, Lafayette hasn't been heard from in a few days… 'Oh sweet Jesus, what if Rene killed him too.' She thought scared to the bone now.

"You look like you in good hands there woman. Listen, I hate to leave, but I need to drop some stuff off at Jason's. Sookie, you can stay here with Arlene until I get back, right?" Rene said, thinking that he needed to get out of there to take care of Arabella.

"Yeah, I can stay here, no problem Rene." Sookie said, doing some of the best acting of her life.

"Okay. You take good care of my baby." Rene said looking at Sookie as he gave Arlene a kiss on the cheek, causing her to turn and retch again into the sink.

Rene then walked out of the house. Upon reaching Sookie's car, he thought that he should do something to prevent her from leaving, so he pulled the connections to her battery out. He then got into his truck and drove off to the Hilton. Disabling her car would give him a reason to drive her home later and then he could take care of her fangbanger ass too. 'I'm getting a two for one deal tonight. This was going to be a good night indeed.' Rene thought to himself as a huge, devilish, psychotic grin slowly emerged on his face.

On the way to the hotel, Rene had made up his mind that he didn't care if his face was caught on any cameras there or if anyone could id him. He, for all intents and purposes, was Rene Lenier, who didn't really exist. No one knew his true identity. No, that information was in the locked box in his truck. After taking care of Arabella at the hotel, and then Sookie later tonight, he decided that he was going to leave and start up somewhere else. While he did truly care for Arlene; she was a good woman, he couldn't deny the fact that Bon Temps just had too many fang-banging whores. He couldn't kill them all; it would bring too much attention to the area, and possibly to him in the end. No, he needed to leave; the sooner the better.

….

Bill had felt Sookie's fear while resting and burst out from his hidey hole under his house to find she was not there. 'Where the hell is she?' He thought. Luckily nightfall was just minutes away. As he was about to leave his house to find her, he saw the note taped to his front door…

_**Bill, Going to Arlene's to help clean. Miss you already. Love, Sookie**_

'Uhhh, why must she be so reckless?' He thought, worrying about his love. Once the sun was fully down, he shot out of his house lightening quick and headed towards Arlene's.

….

Bill quickly arrived at Arlene's house, having raced there at vampire speed. He had never been to Arlene's house before, so he needed to be invited in. Impatiently, he called out, "Sookie! Sookie are you alright?"

"Bill, I'm coming." Sookie replied as she ran for the front door. She then quickly invited him in, gave him a huge hug and kiss, and caught him up to speed on the situation with Rene.

"Have you contacted Eric and Arabella?" Bill asked, wanting to make sure that they knew the danger.

"I texted Arabella, but because Rene was around, I couldn't risk talking to her on the phone or sending any other messages. I haven't had the chance to try again." Sookie replied. Rene had just left a minute before Bill showed up.

"Okay, I'll call Eric now and you try to call Arabella again." Bill said as he got his phone out.

"It's going straight to voicemail." Bill said. So, after the beep he left the following message,

"_**Eric, it's Bill. The Bon Temp killer is Rene Lenier. Where are you two? Call either me or Sookie."**_

"I don't like that we can't reach Eric." Sookie said forebodingly.

"You've seen how they look at each other Sookie. For all we know, we could be trying to interrupt an intimate moment. In the meantime, let's get that box and go to the police." Bill replied.

Leaving Arlene and her kids in the kitchen, Sookie and Bill went into the garage where they saw the box had been removed. "Oh no, Bill. Do you think he knows we know? We have no proof now. Oh my God, what if he hides the box somewhere and no one can find it again? We need that proof." Sookie said panic-stricken.

"This is definitely not good. We need to go to Fangtasia and see if we can find Eric and Arabella there." Bill said.

"We need to get Arlene and the kids to safety though, Bill." Sookie said looking at the house.

"Yes, of course, you're right." Bill said. His first thought had been to get Sookie to safety, and then her sister, whom he was quite fond of. These humans were a distant third, but they didn't need to have harm happen to them. He would do what he could to get them to safety as well, especially the children.

After getting Arlene and the kids out of the house, Bill walked them to a neighbor's house down the street and glamoured the neighbor to let them stay there. 'Rene shouldn't be able to figure out that they are here.' Bill thought, but just in case, he glamoured all of them to sleep for the night. Rene wouldn't know they were there, and they wouldn't get antsy to leave. Problem solved.

Bill and Sookie then went to her car to drive to Fangtasia, but it wouldn't start. Bill wasn't a mechanic, but he knew enough to know what to check for. After he opened the hood, just as he suspected, he found Sookie's car had been tampered with.

"Sookie, he didn't want you to leave here tonight, at least not on your own volition." Bill said.

It was at this point that Sookie realized that her phone was missing. "Bill, my phone was in the car, but now it's gone."

"I need to talk to Eric. I'm going to take you to Merlotte's. You should be safe there… safety in numbers, right. Then I'll head on over to Fangtasia and look for Eric." Bill said to Sookie.

"I want to go to Fangtasia too, Bill. I want to make sure that Arabella is safe and that the son-of-a-bitch pays for killing my Gran and Tina." Sookie said defiantly.

"Sookie, please, I need you to be safe. I'm sure that Eric and I will come up with something. He's my Sheriff, so I have to involve him, but you, you are my love and I would never survive if you were taken from me." Bill said holding Sookie's face lovingly in his hands and placing a small tender kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, but promise me you'll call me at Merlotte's to let me know what's going on." Sookie insisted.

"Of course. Now let's go." Bill said as he grabbed Sookie bridal style and ran with her to Merlotte's.

….

Once Bill and Sookie arrived at Merlotte's, he told her to grab a seat at the bar and stay put until he came back. Jessica arrived a minute later, having been beckoned by Bill.

"What's up ya'll?" Jessica asked happily when she arrived, but the smile quickly fell from her face once she saw the looks on Bill and Sookie's faces. "Okkaaaayyyy? What's going on?"

"Stay here with Sookie and protect her until I get back." Bill commanded his progeny before speeding out the door.

"Sookie?" Jessica said looking confused at her maker's girlfriend.

Sookie replied, "It's a long story. Here, let me buy you a true blood."

….

When Bill arrived at Fangtasia, he saw an unfamiliar vampire carding at the door.

"Is Eric here tonight?" Bill asked the new guy.

"No." The new bouncer replied briskly.

"Pam?" Bill asked with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Nope." The bouncer replied as he checked an id and allowed a human and two vampires into the club.

"Well, who's in charge then?" Bill asked wondering where the hell they were.

"Chow." Said the man of a million words.

"It's a matter of urgency that I speak with Chow then." Bill said getting aggravated with the guy.

"Go on in. He's in Eric's office." The bouncer said as he motioned to a new group of clubbers to approach him to get id'd.

Bill then walked into the club and headed to Eric's office to get some information.

…

Bill knocked on the door and was beckoned in by Chow.

"Bill, this is a surprise. Did you come here to check my golf scores on the Wii?" Chow asked smirking at Bill. Chow was a video game junkie and knew that Bill was no match for his prowess on the console.

"No." Bill replied with an eyeroll. "Do you know where Eric or Pam are?" Bill asked.

"They left here yesterday with the Queen's guards. And before you ask, no, I don't know when they're coming back. You know how the Queen is." Chow answered while filling out a purchase order for vodka.

Bill was a little surprised. He didn't know what the Queen wanted with Eric now, but was worried about Arabella if she was with him. The Queen did like her unique pets. 'I know a thing or two about trying to hide a unique human.' Bill thought to himself. "Did they have Arabella with them?"

"No. She wasn't with Eric last night." Chow said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Do you know where she is? Bill asked, getting a little impatient.

After finishing the purchase order finally, Chow looked up at Bill, sighed and said, "No. Eric didn't say anything about Arabella to me last night. All he said was to call them on Pam's cell if someone needed to get in touch with him because his was broken."

"Okay. Thank you Chow for your assistance." Bill said as he left the office. Chow rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork.

Knowing that Eric and Pam would not be able to come back to Shreveport until the Queen released their company, he decided to go back to Merlotte's to be by Sookie's side. He had no idea where Arabella could be and he didn't have any blood bond with her to seek her out. Before running over to Merlotte's he placed a phone call to Pam's cell to let her and Eric know what was going on. That call, of course, went to voice mail. Unfortunately, there was really nothing else he could do now other than silently hope that Eric had placed Arabella somewhere safe.

….

Once Bill arrived at Merlotte's, he saw Sookie and Jessica sitting just where he left them not too long before. 'At least they listened to him this time.' He thought, knowing both of them had a stubborn streak.

"Bill! Do you find them? Is Arabella okay?" Sookie asked when Bill came up to her at the bar.

"No. Eric and Pam were called away last night to see the Queen. No one at Fangtasia knew where Arabella was. She wasn't with him last night." Bill said, hating to break that news to Sookie.

Sookie said as her voice started breaking because of the tears that wanted to come out, "That doesn't make sense Bill. Eric said he was going to take care of her at Fangtasia. Where is she?"

"I don't know Sookie. I don't know. You've texted her, right?" Bill said.

"Yes, and I just used Jessica's phone to try to call her too, but it went to voicemail. I left a message telling her to call me as soon as she got the messages." Sookie replied, worry in every word.

"Well, I think that's really all we can do now." Bill said defeatedly. He had no other options to give at the moment.

"That's not good enough! I cannot lose my sister, Bill. I just can't. I've lost so many people in my life. I can't lose her too." Sookie said crying as Bill enveloped her in a hug.

Since people were starting to look over at the two vampires and Sookie, Bill decided it would be best to wait it out at his house. "Let's go back to my house for now, people are looking at us." Bill said to Sookie and Jessica, who both nodded in agreement. The three then got up and left the restaurant.

….

'I had just taken the longest, most wonderful shower in the whole wide world.' I thought as I stepped out of the misty shower stall into the colder bathroom. After quickly drying myself with an oversized towel, I grabbed my purple bra and underwear set and put them on. I was about to look for my sleeping shirt when I heard the knock at the door and someone say, "Maid Service".

I walked out of the bathroom and was about to reply, 'I'm coming', but then thought better of it. It was kinda late for maid service, wasn't it? I decided to look through the peephole first to make sure it really was a maid. Imagine my shock when I looked through the hole and saw Rene Lenier standing there.

'Oh shit! What's he doing here?' I thought as I opened my mind to his and immediately was overcome with Rene's remembrances of killing Cindy Marshall. In the first set of images, she was making fun of him and his inadequacies. He was visibly upset with her taunting him; saying that he was a pitifully weak man; that he made her sick and that she wished that they weren't related. Then in another scene, he had turned the tables on her; calling her a fang-banging slut and whore. In the last set of images, he took her by surprise, knocking her around a bathroom, before finally snuffing the life out of her with his belt. 'Oh my God! He's the killer!' I thought while placing my hand over my mouth to cover the involuntary gasp that came out. As I had the instant replay going through my mind of that brutal attack, my mind raced to figure out how to get out of there. I rushed to get my phone and saw that there were a few texts. The first one was from Sookie saying Rene's the killer. 'Well, no shit Sherlock.' I thought. That would've been more useful an hour ago. 'Damned shower! If I hadn't taken it I would've seen the text and been out of here.' So, I quickly texted Eric…

_**Rene is Drew Hes here Im scared please come**_

I knew that Eric was supposed to be at Fangtasia and would hopefully come to help me quick. But, until he came, I needed to get out of this room. I opened the door that connected my and Jess's rooms as quietly as I could, closed it just as quietly and then locked it. It crossed my mind that I needed to keep them away from here, so I texted them to pick me up some ice cream on their way back from an ice cream shop that wasn't close by. I didn't want to say the killer was here, because knowing Jessalyn, she'd come back quicker and Rene might hurt her. I couldn't have that. I thought about calling the police, but what would I say, 'I know that guy's the killer because I saw it in his brain?' I'd be the one hauled off, not to jail, but to the loony bin instead. No, my best bet was to have Eric come. 'Shouldn't he be here by now? Fangtasia is only five minutes from here.' I thought and began to worry.

While caught up in my thoughts, I heard a thud outside my door. I tiptoed over to the peephole and saw Rene had killed the maid and was in the process of placing her body into the oversized garbage container on the cart, but not before taking the universal keycard off of her. He then walked over to the room I had been in before and opened it. I knew I had to get out of Jess's room just in case he figured out I might be in here. So, once the door closed to my room, I bolted quickly and quietly from Jess and Owen's room and down the hall.

….

The front desk clerk had initially refused to give Rene any information about Room 716, or its occupant. Rene however turned up his fake Cajun charm, claiming that he was trying to find his true love (showing the clerk a photo of Arabella that was on Sookie's cell phone), whom he had dumped recently because of a stupid misunderstanding and he was desperate to make it up to her. The clerk was a hopeless romantic, so after hearing the bogus story, she divulged to Rene that Arabella was indeed there in that room. The clerk was also able to let him know that she had checked in with two other people, a male and a female, who had the adjacent room, and that in fact, those two had just left the hotel an hour ago. He was glad that the front desk clerk was stupid enough to fall for his charms and give him the info. Now knowing that Arabella checked into her room alone, the other two were gone, and having the text that she was bored, he knew she was probably alone and he could get her now.

So, Rene went up to the seventh floor, headed for Arabella's room and said, "Maid Service". Caught up in his excitement of finally giving this whore what she deserved, he didn't think about the peep hole.

A few moments had passed and nobody answered the door. As he started to grow impatient, thoughts of him killing his sister flooded his mind. He began to beat his head with his hands, trying to stop the memories from affecting his ability to follow through on this killing. 'Fuck you Cindy.' He thought as he stilled for a moment because he had heard the elevator doors open. 'Well looky here, 'he thought as the actual maid had arrived with her cart, 'this is my lucky day.' The maid was actually coming to clean the room across from Arabella's. Once she stopped her cart there, Rene grabbed the iron that was on top of the cart and hit the maid exceedingly hard from behind on the top of her head, effectively killing her. The movement was so swift and without warning, that the maid didn't even have time to scream before she hit the floor dead. He then grabbed the universal keycard the maid had attached to her uniform for himself, picked up the body and threw it in the garbage container on the cart to get it out of eyesight in the hall. Now he would be able to go into the room and take care of the trash in there.

With the keycard, he opened the door and quickly looked around for Arabella. She had to have been here recently, because the shower still had water all over it and there were wet towels on the floor. He thought about the adjacent room and wondered if maybe she had gone over there. As he started to walk out of the bathroom, he thought that he faintly heard the door to the other room shut. 'Bitch thinks she's going to get away, huh? Naw, she gonna get it good.' Rene thought as he ran out of room 716 to see the door to the staircase at the end of the hall shut. He then started running in that direction to get her.

…

When we got here last night, I noted that the elevators ran really slow, so I decided to make a break for the stairs. I could only run so fast though, seeing as I was barefoot and was still slightly wet from the shower. I wanted to stop to text Sookie, but heard the door to the stairwell open and someone starting to run down the stairs. 'Shit' I thought as I tried to increase my speed and find a door I could exit.

"Come on now Arabella, where you going girl? We friends, right? Sookie sent me to come get you." Rene said loudly from four floors up.

I was in clear panic mode now and was thankful when I reached the door to the ground level, where hopefully the lobby and other public areas were.

I ran out the door seeing that I was now in the middle of a construction area. This part of the hotel was obviously being renovated first. 'Great.' I thought. 'There's not going to be anyone here.' Knowing that I needed to get where other people were, I thought about trying to run to the lobby. Unfortunately there were lots of obstacles, like sawhorses, toolboxes, construction debris spread all around the ground, which all would make it hard for me to navigate barefoot. Knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to outrun him in this mess, I tried to find a hiding place. There was a large armoire on one wall in the room. I ran over to it, opened it, and saw that I'd be able to fit inside. So, I quickly shoved my body in, and tried to close the doors as best as I could. I couldn't get them to shut all the way though. 'I need to find a better spot.' I thought, but then heard the door from the staircase open; knowing now I was stuck. Rene had caught up with me. I prayed to God that he didn't find me here. Still having my phone on me, I quickly texted Eric again.

_**Help me Pls!**_

"Where are you chere? Why you running from me?" Rene asked teasingly. He was enjoying fucking with her.

He quickly looked around the room to see if she was indeed still there. He was banking on it, because if she was further ahead, he'd have to make a break for it out of dodge. While doing his scan, he saw the doors to the armoire move, just a smidge, but they did move. 'Ahhh, that must be where she is.' Rene thought as he moved over to the furniture piece.

Once he reached the doors to the armoire, he pulled them open seeing her scrunched inside.

…

I wasted no time in bolting out of the armoire. Seeing as I had started running from a balled-up position, it didn't take long for Rene to catch up to me. Once he did, he tripped me; causing my phone to fly out of my hand and me to fall face forward onto the floor in front of the door to the indoor pool area. Since I had the wind knocked out of me with the fall, he was able to easily grab a hold of me by my hair and drag me into the pool room, but not without getting in a quick kick to my ribs for good measure. 'Were there no other people in this fucking hotel?' I thought to myself dumbfounded that no one was witness to the scene unfolding.

Pain was all I felt at this point, but I knew I had to overcome it or I was going to die. Before I could formulate a plan, Rene had dragged me far enough to pull me to the edge of the pool and push my upper body into the water to try to drown me. I wasn't going to go down without a fight though. In my thrashing, I was able to kick him in the balls, which caused him to release me into the water while he retracted back from the pool in pain.

"You little fangbanging whore. You bitch. I'm going to tear your heart out and throw it in the trash, where you and your kind all belong." Rene hissed as he grabbed his crotch trying to regain his composure to attack me again, all the while images of all the murders were playing in his mind which in turn projected like a mental horror movie in my mind. Flashes of the murders of Maudette, Dawn, Tina…. My Gran….all played out in my mind. Unfortunately, I couldn't block him out with all the pain I was feeling now, physical and mental. As difficult as it was to move, I knew I had too, so with every ounce of my being, I waded over to the other end of the pool and got out, looking for something I could use to defend myself with.

Rene recovered quicker than I had expected and ran around the pool. It didn't take him long to catch up to me. I tried to run, but he got a hold of my leg which caused me to trip and fall to the ground again. I struggled against his hold as he tried to drag me to the pool. This time I was able to grab a hold of a leg of a nearby lounge chair. Pulling the chair as Rene was pulling me, I inadvertently knocked over a glass beer bottle that was hiding underneath the chair. 'Thank the Lord someone ignored the no food or drink signs' I thought as it rolled to me. I quickly grabbed it as soon as it was close enough and smashed it on the ground, thereby breaking it into two. And so, before Rene could do anything, I flipped myself over with strength that came from the depths of my soul, and jammed the broken bottle of Bud into Rene's throat. He stumbled back from me, blood dripping from the circular gash in his neck, making gurgling noises, before finally falling into the pool. His blood left his body at an alarming rate as he laid there, arms and legs outstretched in the water, a look of shock on his face as he finally sunk to the bottom.

"Ma'am! Oh my God, ma'am, are you alright? We just saw on the monitor what was happening. We've called the police. No one's supposed to be in this area. Our renovation project just started three days ago." The front desk clerk stammered out, clearly upset by the sight before her.

I started shivering on the ground, as my body started to go into shock. It didn't' help that I was laying there soaking wet in only a bra and underwear set. 'But hey, at least they matched. Sookie would be proud.' I thought trying to find humor in an otherwise humorless situation. The police and ambulance team came soon afterwards. I was placed on a stretcher and taken to the hospital for evaluation. I heard from the EMT that Rene was definitely dead. 'Good.' I thought but couldn't help but wonder where was Eric? Why hadn't he come?

…

A/N: The Mudbug Madness festival is a real festival in Shreveport.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hope you all enjoy! I'd love to hear what you guys are enjoying, or not. Please review. Thanks!

…

Sookie, Bill, and Jessica had been sitting around Bill's living room for a couple of hours now, trying to engage in small talk to keep their minds off of the fact that no one knew where Arabella was. Sookie was relieved that she didn't have to worry about Jason. He had texted earlier that morning that he had to go to Dallas for a couple of days to meet with the Sheriff; Godric was his name, and his people, to get a debriefing on the Fellowship of the Sun and what his role would be. So when Rene said that he was going to stop by Jason's to drop whatever he needed to drop off at Jason's house, she knew he wouldn't be home.

"Bill, maybe we should head over to my house for a bit; just in case Arabella went home or tried calling our home phone." Sookie said after what had been an inordinate amount of silence.

Bill silently cursed himself. They should have went there right after Merlottes. "That does sound like a good idea. Let's go over there now." Bill said, grabbing a hold of Sookie in his arms and darting out the door, Jessica following closely behind.

Once the trio arrived at the house, they noticed a squad car was getting ready to pull away.

"Stop! Wait! Please stop!" Sookie yelled after hurling herself out of Bill's arms and running after the car.

"Oh, miss, we didn't know anyone was home. The lights were out and no one answered when we rang the doorbell." The startled Shreveport police officer replied. 'What's a Shreveport police officer doing here?' Sookie thought to herself, suddenly getting very alarmed.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to inform you…" The police officer began.

"Oh God." Sookie gasped as she grabbed a hold of Bill's arm, who was now standing next to her, praying her knees wouldn't give way as she tried to brace herself for the news…

…

After two days in the hospital, the nurses finally gave me my discharge papers to go home. I was injured by the assault, that much was evident, but I thought I looked worse than I actually was. Most of my injuries just needed time to heal, which I could do at home. Wondering why my release was taking forever, I decided to read my doctor's mind during one of his exams. Probing his thoughts, I was able to find out that he had been pressured to keep me 'hidden' at the hospital until after Mudbug Madness ended. Turns out some officials with clout in Shreveport didn't want my attack at a popular hotel tainting the image of a safe, fun-loving festival, or God forbid, cause people to leave early with their money. I never paid much mind to politics before, but I had to say that I was impressed that they were able to keep everything on the down low. It never hit the papers or the local news, not once. It probably also explained the real reason why there was always a cop sitting outside my door.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little glad that I was hidden away from the world for a time. As much as I felt like shit, looked like shit, craved to throw a shit fit that would end up with me breaking shit, being at the hospital, hooked up to all sorts of monitors and being watched like a hawk forced me to reign in those feelings and calm myself down. As immature as I would have liked to have behaved, acting out wouldn't have changed what happened. Maybe for a short time it might've felt good; letting all my aggressions out. But in the end, I would've just looked like a fool and pissed off the people around me who were only trying to help and who cared about me. Being trapped in the hospital with crap cable TV and intermittent visitors obviously gave me an abundance of time to run the gamut of emotions and contemplate my situation way too much. So, when all was said and done, I was glad to finally get out of there, and hopefully leave all those emotions at the door. While my every physical need was taken care of and I was safe, a resort, it wasn't. Not to mention, the food sucked; made up mostly of broth and jello. Because my face hit the floor a few times, my jaw was swollen, so eating was hard to do. Well, what girl doesn't like to lose a few pounds here and there, I thought bitterly?

…

Now, I was laying on the living room sofa in my and Sookie's house, fading in and out consciousness due to the wonderful cocktail of drugs that my doctor had prescribed, or maybe they were from Lafayette… who really cares though where they were from, they made me feel nothing; numb. And right now, numb was all I wanted to feel. Feeling nothing was an absolute good feeling, the best. In my haze, I could hear the voices of my sister, Lafayette, Tara and Jason in the background.

"Hooka, she gonna to be okay. She strong. She gonna get through this." Lafayette said to Sookie while putting a friendly arm around her.

"I know Lafayette, but it's just been so much in a short time frame. Her poor body's been through so much." Sookie replied, looking down at the broken body of her sister. Then she continued, "It's too bad Jessalyn and Owen had to leave this morning. I know how much she's missed them, but I guess they had some stuff they had to get back to in California."

Hearing Sookie's comments made me think, 'yeah, it seriously has been a really bad roller coaster ride of crap lately, hasn't it?' Sookie was right though about how bummed I would be about Jess and Owen leaving. They said they'd be coming back real soon though, so I had that to look forward to at least.

"If she hadn't killed that son-a-bitch, I sure as hell woulda. I can't believe I was friends with that guy." Jason chimed in. Once he had heard about what happened to Arabella from Sookie, he asked the sheriff in Dallas, Godric, if he could come back home to see his sister. Godric allowed him to leave immediately.

"Yeah, you went and made a few bad calls lately, haven't ya Jason?" Lafayette said, glaring at Jason. Lafayette still wanted to bitch slap Jason for ratting him out to Eric, but knew this wasn't the exact time.

Jason eyed Lafayette uneasily before responding, "Yeah, I guess I have, but I've owned up to what I've done and plan on making things right. It's all I can do now. You know I'm sorry Lafayette, really, about telling Eric about the V and all. I hope we're okay." Lafayette eased his glare at Jason, rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath upon hearing Jason's words. It was hard to be mad at that fool for too long. He knew Jason meant no malice in his actions. And, of course, Eric was not one to be trifled with. There would have been no way Jason was gonna keep that secret in an Eric interrogation.

"Yeah, I know Jason. We okay; just don't fuck me over again bitch. Where is that crazy hooka Amy anyway?" Lafayette asked curiously.

"You know, I don't know. I gave Eric some leads of where he might could find her, but I don't know what ever happened her. I don't know that I want to know, to tell you the truth." Jason said sadly. As crazy as Amy was, he really did care for her, at least before she went totally psycho.

Tara chimed in, trying to switch gears, "Maybe Arabella needs to get away from all this crazy. She should come and stay with me at Maryann's for a while. She's got such positive energy and her place is amazing. Arabella could definitely use an escape after all the shit she's been through."

Sookie glared at Tara for a moment. Maryann may have charmed Tara, but she certainly didn't endear herself to Sookie; and there was certainly no way in hell that she was going to let her baby sister near that odd woman. "Arabella will be fine right here, _at home_ Tara. She needs her family."

"Well, it's just an option, Sookie. And besides, Arabella may feel differently." Tara replied in a slight huff. She didn't want to piss off her best friend. She and Sookie had not been seeing eye to eye lately, mostly because of her living at Maryann's. However, Tara knew what it was like to feel like you're at the end of your rope, needing to feel like someone is there to pull you out of your funk. She had a feeling that Arabella may be there right now.

Just as it seemed that Sookie and Tara were about to have yet another disagreement about Maryann, there was a knock at the door. Sookie walked over to see who it was. Looking through the screen porch door, she saw none other than Eric Northman. 'So he finally shows up.' Sookie thought to herself as she asked with an air of spitefulness in her voice, "So Eric, what brings you around?"

….

Earlier that night…

"I can't believe that bitch forced us to stay there for days. I didn't even have my own wardrobe or shoes. Granted, the outfits she gave me were fine; I plan to put those to good use. But the shoes; they were horrific. And don't even get me started on those fucking games she made us play non-stop. If she made me play one more fucking game of Jenga, I would've taken one of those little wooden rectangles, whittled it down to a point with my own fucking fangs, and staked her with it." Pam complained to Eric as they arrived at the cell phone store at the mall near Fangtasia.

Eric chuckled a little at Pam's rant. 'Nobody messes with my Pam's shoes.' He thought to himself before responding to her comment about the games, "Not before I staked her myself;" as he was looking over the new i-Phones, trying to decide what he wanted. He hated 'game nights' with the Queen as well. It wasn't the games themselves he hated, but rather the obsessive nature the Queen had in playing them to death. You couldn't play once with her, you had to play to oblivion. It didn't go unnoticed by Eric that it seemed like she was keeping them there on purpose. He made a mental note to have Fangtasia swept for bugs. It would be just like Sophie Ann to plant listening devises at his place of business, especially now that she was making him sell V. She was neurotic that way. Also, she liked to get blackmail material on her sheriffs when she could. She wasn't the oldest of queens, but what she lacked in age, she made up for in shrewdness.

"At least she's paying for these new phones. I probably have a gagillion messages though. It's going to be work going through all of them." Pam said grimacing as she waved a salesperson over to take care of them. If there was one thing that Pam hated, besides stupidity, it was work.

Eric nodded in agreement. He knew he probably had a ton of messages and things he would need to take care of as well. Being sheriff, he had lots of underlings who reported to him and the such. Thankfully he had Chow to take care of Fangtasia in his absence. Chow was if nothing else, dependable, and so far loyal. The one thing that bothered him the most at the moment though, was not knowing what was going on with Arabella. He knew that she should be at the Holiday Inn with her friends, but she was human. Humans tended to not follow through on things; tended to get themselves in trouble; tended to get hurt.

After a short while, Eric and Pam got their news phones activated and were on their way out of the store, each checking their voicemails and text messages.

The first few voicemails Eric received were the normal kind, from vampires needing his advice or assistance in various issues. Then he got to the following one…

"_**Eric, It's Arabella. We've had a change of plans. We're going to be at the Hilton now. Oh, and by the way, we're planning on hitting up room service and the minibar. Should've never said your treat, but if you're real good, maybe I'll make it up to you, in some way I think you would appreciate."**_

Eric smiled to himself when he heard the message. He enjoyed seeing this side of Arabella; fun, carefree, flirty. He started to think of all the ways that she could make it up to him indeed.

After a few more voicemails, he finally got to another familiar voice. This time it was Bill Compton. Now usually Eric cringed when he got a Compton call, but this time, Bill actually had pertinent information.

"_**Eric, it's Bill. The Bon Temp killer is Rene Lenier. Where are you two? Call either me or Sookie."**_

'Well, that saved a lot of time and energy.' Eric thought to himself. Now he just needed to get a hold of Arabella and make sure that she was okay. If memory served, Rene was the groom to be at that party at Merlotte's. 'So he was the bastard that tried to attack you.' Eric thought. 'He's going to pay severely for attempting to hurt what's mine.'

Eric immediately began to dial Arabella's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He left a message to call him and then decided that he should probably text her as well.

Seeing that he had some texts, he decided to check them quickly before sending her one. That's when he came across the following messages:

_**Rene is Drew Hes here Im scared please come**_

And then…

_**Help me Pls!**_

"Shit!" Eric said out loud. Looking at the time stamp on the messages, he saw that they were from a couple days ago. 'If that bastard so much thought about hurting just one hair on her head, I'm going to pull his tongue out and shove it up his ass.' Eric thought as his next move was to call Compton, who seemed to know what was going on, since he couldn't get in touch with Arabella.

"Bill, where's Arabella?" Eric asked once Bill answered his phone.

"She's at home…" Bill said slowly, but finally added, "Recuperating."

"Recuperating? What the hell happened, Bill?" Eric asked trying to hide any sound of panic in his voice.

"Did you get my message about Rene Lenier?" Bill asked.

"Yes, but what happened to Arabella?" Eric asked impatiently.

"It's kind of a long story, but here goes…" Bill started, not wanting to be the one to relay the information to Eric, but he had no choice now.

Eric stood there in silence for a moment. 'Shit.' He thought to himself again. 'Fucking Queen. None of this would've have happened if I wasn't made to be her fucking playmate for the past few days.'

"Eric?" Bill said, bringing Eric out of his internal rage.

"Yes. I'll be in touch soon." Eric responded quickly and then hung up on Bill.

Since Pam was still nearby checking her own messages, Eric called her over. "Pam, I need you to get a copy of the security footage from the Hilton from two days ago."

"Why?" Pam asked, agitated that her work was already starting up.

Eric quickly recounted what happened to Arabella. Once Pam heard the story, she knew better than to question his command again and simply left to get what Eric requested.

…

"Eric?" Sookie asked again, annoyed. Even though Bill had explained to her that Eric was called away by the Queen, and once summoned, a vampire is at the mercy of their monarch; Sookie couldn't help but feel pissed at Eric for not taking his vow to protect her sister more seriously. He was supposed to watch her at Fangtasia. She was his. If he had to leave, he could have made arrangements for her. He was supposed to protect her. He didn't.

It took everything Eric had not to roll his eyes at Sookie. While he didn't expect a warm welcome, given the circumstances, it didn't mean that he wanted to be verbally bitch slapped, least of all from this Stackhouse. "I came to see Arabella. May I come in?" Eric calmly asked, his face betraying none of the annoyance or impatience he was feeling; noting that this was not the circumstance that he wanted in order to gain entry into their home, but if would take it if offered.

"No you may not. Now I know that you were called away by the Queen, but you didn't even have the decency to call. Arabella was knocked around like a ragdoll, and YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Sookie yelled at Eric loud enough that now everyone in the living room, including Bill who had come by after his call with Eric, was looking to see what was going on at the front door.

Bill walked over to Sookie to try to calm her down. He knew that yelling at Eric wasn't the best of moves on her part. You never knew if Eric would play along, or rip your throat out with that type of insubordination. "Eric." Bill nodded hello in Eric's direction and then turned to Sookie and said, "Sookie, let's not let our emotions get ahead of us. This really is between Eric and Arabella. We don't need to get in the middle. She is still _his_."

"Get in the middle? Bill, Eric was supposed to protect my sister; said he would. Look at her. Does she look like she was protected? You would have never let that happen to me." Sookie spit out at Bill.

Bill knew that now was not the time nor the place to give Sookie the tutorial in vampire politics that she so sorely needed, but at the same time was at a loss as to how to get her off of her high horse without pissing either her or Eric off, so he just gave Eric a look that registered like, 'I tried'. He'd talk to Sookie later, alone. Besides, Eric knew how Sookie could get. This was nothing new.

Not wanting to hear any more yelling, I shakily got up off of the sofa and staggered over to Sookie.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't be walking around. Here, let me help you back to the sofa." Sookie said to me, grabbing a hold of my arm to help keep me upright.

'Wow, those drugs really make you feel loopy.' I thought to myself with a small but sad smile, before saying to Sookie, "Sook, I'm tired… of all this (I said with a wave of my hand around in the air). I want to go to my bed. I don't want to be down here anymore."

"Oh. Okay sweetie. Bill, can you take Arabella upstairs?" Sookie asked Bill in a much sweeter voice than before. She knew that it would be much easier and quicker for him to do it.

Bill looked over to Eric, who if he wasn't a vampire, would probably not have caught the look of shock and anger that quickly washed over Eric's features, but just as quickly went back to a blank stare.

"Of course. Arabella?" Bill said and turned to get my approval.

I nodded my consent. So with that, Bill picked me up, gently, and was about to take me to my room, when Eric stopped him.

"Bill wait. Arabella, I would like to talk to you." Eric said, looking blankly at me.

"Eric, I'm tired. I'm really not up for this right now." I said honestly, not meaning just physically, but mentally as well.

"I would have come if I could have. You have to know that." Eric said, wanting to try to salvage the situation.

"You still could have called, I'm sure." Sookie interjected bitterly.

"The situation was….complicated." Eric responded, never taking his eyes off of Arabella.

"Well, as it turns out, all I needed was a bottle of Bud. Look, I don't want to get into it right now Eric. I really am tired. But to tell you the truth, I don't know when I'm going to want to see you. I… I just need some time to myself. It just seems like with every corner I turn, I find myself in some sort of shitty situation. I just need… a break. I hope you can understand that. Bill, I'm ready to go up if you are." I said, done.

Eric then watched as Bill took Arabella up to her room. As he did, he still was having a hard time registering just how battered she was. He arms were bandaged up from wrists to elbows. Her knees also were bandaged up as well. What wasn't bandaged up, was black and blue. He was pretty sure she had at least two broken ribs and her face, her beautiful face, was swollen and discolored as well. 'That asshole got off easy with her killing him. I would've tortured that son-of-a-bitch to the point of madness for what he did to her.' Eric thought, beyond angry, but betraying nothing to those in front of him.

"Well, you've seen her now, and it looks like she doesn't want to see you at the moment, so I guess you'll be off then, right?" Sookie said triumphantly at Eric, but taking little actual pleasure in it.

Knowing there was nothing to say to anyone here at the moment, Eric simply shot up into the air and returned to Fangtasia. He would have to figure out something to salvage this situation, as he had now succeeded in pissing off not one, but both Stackhouse sisters.

…

Bill gave me a small smile before he left me in my room with nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company. To say that I didn't think about Eric while all this was going on would be a lie. I did, against every wish I had to the contrary, I couldn't help it. While in the hospital, whenever I was alone in my room, I would stare at the door, as if staring at it long enough would magically make him appear; make him come to see me; make him care. But of course, he never came. Maybe he had a good reason why he never came. Maybe he was saving the world. Okay, now I know that wasn't the case. Bill had mentioned something about a Queen, but I just didn't care; didn't want to know why he didn't come, at least not now. Somewhere in my mind I knew I was being kind of a bitch about it, but again, I couldn't find it in me to care. I knew in my heart that Rene was to blame for my situation and solely him. He was the crazy ass who attacked me, but somewhere, in a small back corner of my mind, I felt like Eric had let me down in the process. And now, now that he had been standing there at my door, with that damn blank look on his face, I realized that I didn't want to see him. How could he stand there, no emotion whatsoever on his face? That blank look stared at me as if it were verification of his lack of concern for me. You would think that he was looking at paint dry on the wall and not at the face of someone who had been beaten senseless, someone who I thought at the very least he was friendly with, and at most, well…. I couldn't go there now. I was too beyond thinking about that now. I just wanted him to go away… for a little while. Thankfully sleep overtook my senses quickly.

….

As Eric returned to Fangtasia, he couldn't shake the vision of Arabella, so damaged, nor could he shake the uncomfortable feeling he had. Anger of course was there. That was to be expected. His pet was injured. The other part of the unease he felt though, that was some other emotion. Feelings were horrible in and of themselves, but the way he felt now, this was particularly disturbing. It wasn't guilt, no; he hadn't felt that in centuries. He wouldn't, no couldn't allow himself to feel that emotion. There was no use for it in his existence. No, it had to be disappointment in himself, maybe with a twinge of regret. Eric never failed. His many years of existence had groomed him to be a master at manipulation, a champion of strategy, and the like. He knew how anticipate an opponent's next move, and plan accordingly. And yet, with this situation with Arabella, he had failed. Humans were far more unpredictable in their actions. He should have taken more care with Arabella; took her to a safe house; perhaps even his own house, where he never took anyone other than Pam and Godric. She would have been safe there. Woulda, Coulda, Should… these didn't help now. He had offered her his protection as his pet, and she was still harmed. He would not fail in the future. He couldn't as he still needed to exact his revenge on Bill with Sookie.

So, as Eric sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, feet up, lost in his thoughts, he contemplated on going back to the Stackhouse residence and offering Arabella his blood. Seeing her in that condition made him want to fix her; make everything better for her again; make them better again. He knew she was probably aware of what the blood could do from Sookie. Him not offering his blood may be why she also didn't want to see him. He didn't know for certain, but it was a possibility. Unfortunately, giving Arabella his blood wasn't part of his overall plan; in fact, he didn't want to give it to her at all. If he were honest with himself, the thought of that kind of bond with her was, for lack of a better word, frightening, for the vampire. Blood bonds drew the two involved closer, intertwined them for a spell, at the very least. They could be further strengthened by continued interchanges of blood. However, if there was more under the surface already between the two individuals, mutual attraction, adoration, or more, well, the bond could be very strong indeed, even with just one exchange. But, as it turns out, Eric was not feeling so honest with himself today, so he just chalked up his not offering up his blood to 'not fitting in with his overall revenge plan, instead of being chicken shit scared about forming a bond with Arabella. After all, Eric Northman was not scared of anything…

An hour before dawn, Pam finally returned to Fangtasia, a video in hand. Heading towards Eric's office, she could feel a rush of emotions. Try as he may to deny it, he cared for that human. She suspected it before, but knew it for certain now. She could feel him trying to keep them in check; to bury them. Pam knew his feelings had to be strong, as he was having a hard time hiding them from her. She finally felt him get those emotions in check. Knowing she was expected, she walked into his office.

"It took some finagling and a whole lot of glamouring, but I got a copy of what you wanted." Pam said to Eric as she placed the video in his hands with no smirk, no insolence, no attitude; knowing that he was not in the mood to put up with that right now.

"Thank you Pam. That is all. You may leave." Eric said, quietly dismissing her. He didn't want to watch the tape with her in the room.

He then walked over to his player, put in the tape, and watched the security recordings from the Hilton. He saw the stairwell footage of Arabella running in her undergarments, with Rene/Drew eventually following behind. He saw the look of terror in her eyes as she navigated the stairs. Then he watched her, seeing the look of determination on her face, as she deliberated a place to hide before the first assault in the common area in front of the indoor pool. Seeing her attack made his fangs pop out in anger. Then, he finally saw the horrific assault in the pool area. While he was beyond angry at what he saw unfold, he also was impressed at her strength. She never looked like she was going to give up or wait for someone to come rescue her. She was a fighter. She wanted to survive; to live. She was quick, cunning, resourceful, and beautiful in her fight against the crazy man who attacked her. 'Wait a minute.' He thought, as he rewound the tape to view the last part of the fight again. As he played the tape back, he caught something that appeared, ever so quick, that he doubted the police had picked up on it in the video. It looked like Arabella's hand glowed for a moment, just a quick moment, but a moment none the less, just before she was to thrust the broken bottle in Rene/Drew's neck. 'Well, that's interesting.' He thought. His next thoughts were to make sure that no one would see that part of the tape again. Tomorrow he would make Pam go back and have every copy of that video erased for that split second of footage. While the chances of the police catching the glow was slim, he just couldn't risk anyone else seeing Arabella be anything other than ordinary, because that would no doubt put her in even more risk of harm. And, if he got a copy of the attack, certainly someone else could in the future. No, he had to take care of this, the sooner the better. He would not fail again.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you again to all of you who are still reading. It makes me so happy to have ya'll out there! Just a little disclaimer… I don't own the Hilton Hotel chain… I just picked a hotel name to use in the story. I hope you enjoy & review. Please review

….

Thankfully over the next two weeks, Sookie was able to keep the onslaught of visitors at bay. She shooed away the nosy neighbors and acquaintances bearing stinky tuna casseroles and jello molds. Did they really think I was just waiting, no dying, to tell my story to them over pecan pie or swap stories over banana bread like I was recounting a dance I had been to or how I found the perfect outfit for church? Everyone and their mother just HAD to know about Rene and how I 'got him' like it was a pleasant memory. They made me feel like I should have Rene's butt up on my wall on a plaque like a hunter's trophy, you know, next to my deer antlers and elephant tusk. It's amazing how fast word spreads around a small town, especially since there was nothing in the papers or in the news about it. Well, I guess Rene was engaged to Arlene, the biggest gossip there ever was. The worst of the bunch though was Jason's friend Hoyt's mom, Maxine. My goodness that woman was as loathsome as could be. According to Sookie, she had a bet going with a couple of the other gossip hounds that eat at Merlotte's that she would get my story come hell or high water because no one could pass up her ambrosia salad. Think again lady. It ain't _that_ good. How Hoyt ended up such a nice, decent, and quiet guy, is anyone's guess.

As for those closest to me, most of them didn't come around much, but for different reasons. Since the Bon Temps police department officially named Rene/Drew the Bon Temps killer, Jason was more than free to come and go as he wanted, or more to the point, needed to. So, he returned to Dallas, almost as fast as he came to see me after the assault. He needed to fulfill his obligation of infiltrating the Fellowship of the Sun. I still had to chuckle a little at the thought of Jason being a secret spy. Granted, he looked good in a suit and he certainly had the 'getting the ladies' part down pat like James Bond, but as for the rest of being a spy, like using your head ,yeah, not so much. Jessalyn and Owen had already returned to California. I wasn't sure exactly why they had to go in such a rush though. They vaguely talked about some family obligations that Owen had, but I still was scratching my head, clueless, when they left. I was on some pretty heavy pain medication for a brief while there though. Thankfully I was off of them now. I didn't like feeling so loopy. As for Lafayette, Tara and the others, they went back to work at Merlottes. The restaurant wasn't going to run itself.

In the end, I was glad that everyone had things to get to. It made healing a lot easier and quieter. It's not that I didn't appreciate their well wishes or company; in fact, I felt truly blessed that I had so many people in my life that cared for me. It was just hard to see the pity in their eyes and hear the pity in their thoughts. 'Poor thang, what's she gonna deal with next?' 'She's gonna be damaged for a good, long while.' 'I hope she can get past all this.' Those were just some of the thoughts going through peoples' minds. Unfortunately, since my body was using so much energy healing, it made it very difficult to keep up the walls I usually do to keep everyone's thoughts out of my head.

I didn't want anyone's sympathy though. I didn't deserve to be pitied. I survived everything that was thrown my way, unlike Cindy, Dawn, Maudette, Tina and Gran and who knows who else Rene may have killed. They deserved to be pitied, not me. Their lives were taken from them; unfairly, harshly and too soon. Luckily for me, the only thing that Rene took from me was the time it was taking to heal. And, to be honest, that was all I was going to let the bastard take from me.

And Eric, well, he gave me the space that I asked for. I didn't know if that was good or bad. Part of me wanted him to be over at my house, every night, banging on my door demanding to see me; missing me. The other part of me was glad that he stayed away and let me heal. Not knowing exactly why he chose to stay away was what really bothered me the most though. Did he stay away because I asked him to; because he chose to respect my wishes, or was it because he didn't want to deal with me because he didn't care? I hated feeling like this, torn, uncertain and basically stupid. I was being stupid, over a guy. I really needed to get my shit together. How did he get under my skin in so little time? Why was I sounding like a broken record?

With all the jumbled thoughts going on in my head, I just wanted to heal and move on. That was going to take encouraging thoughts, positive energies. If that was just by myself or with Sookie, then I was okay with that. I was going to do whatever it took to make me… well, me again.

….

Today I asked Sookie if she wanted to have a picnic with me in the garden we worked on after Gran was taken from us. We hadn't tended to it in a long while, but it still looked just as beautiful, if not more so. Everything had filled out and bloomed magnificently. She agreed and said she would make all the fixings as long as I set up the plates, cups, blankets, pillows and such. I definitely got the better end of the deal as it didn't take that long at all to set up.

So, I set up our picnic spot right in the middle of our yard. It was the best place to view everything. Sitting on the soft blue blanket I placed on the ground, I took it all in; the house we grew up in, looking a little worse for wear, but still as solid as the day it was built; the garden bursting with the life we had planted; the cloudless sky with the sun shining down so warm it felt like I was being hugged by God. It made me think of Gran and her warmth and kindness; her spirit; and how she was always around to fix our 'boo boos'. When we were real little, it was the skinned knees and bruises the playground had to offer. When we were a little older, it was helping us nurse unrequited crushes, at least for Sookie and I, Jason never had any 'unrequited' anything. In fact, Gran had to practically beat those girls crushing on Jason away with a stick. The thought of that brought a small smile to my lips, which fell almost immediately as I thought of my latest 'boo boos'. They were on a much grander scale comparatively, but her love and sage advice would be been awesome to have just the same. When I thought about it some more though, I realized that while she was gone she was not gone at the same time. She had in raising us the way she had, given me the tools to not only navigate the mine fields that life had thrown me in lately, but also survive them. Maybe I _had_ learned a thing or two along the way from her; to be a strong, independent woman; to know that if I had to count on only myself, I could and would still be okay. She had raised us ever since our parents had passed on, and most of that time without any male assistance, or any other kind of assistance for that matter. We were never well to do, but we were never without. She made sure of that. I needed to remind myself of Gran, her strength, and make sure to keep that strength alive in me.

I looked up from where I was sitting; up to the second floor window of Gran's room. Sookie and I had put off boxing up Gran's stuff since her death, not wanting to lose touch with her, literally. Taking solace in the fact that all the things she loved were still there, just a room away, if we needed it. But, now with everything that's happened, I realized that she's always going to be with us; in the teachings she gave us and the love that still shines through. We didn't need her stuff to know and feel all that.

Sookie finally came out of the house and placed on the blanket a beautiful array of food and pitcher of strawberry lemonade, before sitting down on the blanket herself.

"Sookie, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." I said looking at the spread, but secretly glad she did. All my favorites were there; chicken salad sandwiches, fruit salad, deviled eggs, chips and dip… yum! Sookie had definitely gotten her love of cooking and ability to do it well from Gran.

"It was no trouble at all. You know, when you mentioned doing a picnic, I thought, my goodness, we haven't done that in ages, and it's such a beautiful day. We really need to do it right." She said, grabbing a chicken salad sandwich and placing it on her plate.

"It really is too beautiful of a day not to be outside. I'm glad you're not working today." I replied, knowing Sookie loved being in the sun just as much as I did. She had been working quite a bit since I was making Merlotte's down a waitress because I couldn't work while recovering. Merlotte's always seemed a waitress down though.

"Yeah, me too. And I can work on my tan a bit." Sookie said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Since you are off though, there's something that we need to do." I said to her, apprehensive to broach the subject of boxing Gran's things.

"What's that?" Sookie asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"We need to clean out Gran's room Sookie. It's been long enough." I replied, eyeing her thoughtfully for her response.

"Who's to say how long we take to do that? Why do you want to do this now anyway?" Sookie asked clearly upset.

"Sookie, Gran's been gone for a while now. She would never have wanted us to have a shrine to her in this house. She was strong, brave and practical, just like us. She would have wanted us to move on; keep her treasures, donate what we didn't need, and put her room to better use. Not to sound insensitive, but she's not coming back Sookie; she don't need a room in the house anymore. And we certainly don't need her things to remember her. She'll always be with us here." I said to Sookie while pointing to my heart.

Sookie looked at me for a moment, silent as a church mouse. I was afraid that I may have come across as a little cold and heartless, which wasn't what I wanted, but we needed to move on. We needed to close that chapter of our lives. I could have read her thoughts, but felt like that would have been incredibly insensitive at the moment. I would let her take her time in responding. Finally, she said, "I wasn't ready to do this, for a long time, but you are absolutely right. She wouldn't have wanted us to be this morose. She always did say, 'life is for the living'. Let's enjoy this beautiful day and food, and then we can do it, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. She would have wanted it this way." I said as I began to grab my food and relax.

…

So, after our picnic, for four hours, Sookie and I went through every momento, photo, tchotchke, trinket… everything… that Gran's room had. Each item reminded us of a point in our lives with Gran. We shared a few stories; some that made us laugh; some that made us cry. Some things we decided to keep, like Sookie wanting Gran's antique hair brush and mirror set and me wanting to keep the beautiful floral quilt that she and Grandpa Earl received when they were married. After our stroll down memory lane, the room was emptied and boxes were either placed in our attic for saving or were brought downstairs for the Goodwill truck to come by and pick them up. It was cathartic and exhausting, and exactly what both of us needed to do. Gran would have wanted us to do this; to live our lives; to move on.

….

The next day I felt a lot better and was happy to look a lot less like shit. So, I made a decision.

"Sookie, I think I'm ready to go back to work. I'm gonna call Sam and see when I can get back in the rotation." I said to Sookie over breakfast.

"Honey, are you sure? I mean, you're still black and blue all over and you had a couple of broken ribs." Sookie responded after taking a sip of orange juice.

"Honestly, my ribs are only bothering me when I put pressure on them; walking and doing things isn't bothering them at all. As for the bruises, I can cover up what's left of them with make-up now that they're not that bad. And besides, the whole town pretty much knows what went down, thanks to Arlene, so it's not like I really have to hide anything anyway. Not that you're not great company, but I just feel like I'm done hiding here at the house. Plus, I could really use the money." I replied.

"Well, we could definitely use the help there, that's for sure. " Sookie said, bringing her plates to the sink. She was getting tired of working so many shifts and she could tell that Bill was missing her company something fierce. Since she was so tired after work, when they did get together over the past two weeks, she often fell asleep on him.

The doorbell rang unexpectedly. "I'll get it Sook." I said as I got up and went to see who was there.

"Hello." I said to the attractive middle aged man standing on our porch, who was wearing a very expensive suit and tie, glossy black oxford shoes and a haircut that probably cost more than my outfit. He was definitely not from Bon Temps.

The sharp dressed man gave a slight flinch when he saw my bruises, but quickly recovered and said, "Hello. Are you Miss Arabella Stackhouse?"

"Yes, and you are?" I asked the stranger, curiously.

"Woodrow Delaney, from the law firm of Cross, Hampton, and Delaney. I'm sure you've heard of our firm." He said proudly.

I tried to recall the name, but it didn't ring a bell. "No, I'm sorry I haven't. Are you sure you're at the right place sir?" I asked not getting why this man was here. He did know my name though. 'Shoot, I hope I'm not in some sort of legal trouble.' I thought to myself worriedly.

He replied, somewhat more to himself than to me, "Well, we're more known in New Orleans." But then he continued, "Anyway, if you are Miss Stackhouse, then I most certainly am at the right place. May I come in so we can discuss your settlement?" He asked, patting his briefcase.

"What settlement?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Why, with the Hilton Hotel, of course. The owners of the hotel are deeply committed to making sure that you are taken care of after the unfortunate circumstances that occurred at their Shreveport location recently." He said, clearly looking at my bruises again, this time with authentic sadness in his eyes.

After opening my mind up to see if he was on the up and up, which he was, I finally responded. "Ahhh, well, in that case, come on in Mr. Delaney." I opened the door wider and showed him to the living room sofa.

After having a quick look around the room, Mr. Delaney said, "You have a quaint home here Miss Stackhouse. Let me just get my paperwork out here on your coffee table and we can begin." He then sat down and started to prepare his materials.

Sookie walked in and asked, "Arabella, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm about to find out as well. Mr. Delaney, this is my sister, Sookie Stackhouse." I responded.

Mr. Delaney quickly stood up, reached his hand out to shake Sookie's hand, and just as quickly sat down again as he said, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse. Now, let's get down to the nitty gritty here, shall we. Like I said before, the Hilton Hotel would like to offer you a settlement, which we are confident that you will agree is very fair indeed. Now of course, should you choose to accept this settlement, you would be agreeing to never discuss what happened with any publications, news reporters, or the like and you would agree to not hold the Hilton Hotel chain liable for any further criminal or civil proceedings. Basically we would all wash our hands clean of one another."

"So what exactly are you offering my sister?" Sookie interjected.

"Yes, I was just getting to that. The offer is for $500,000. Believe me when I say that they will not give a penny more." He said, obviously trying to get me to accept the offer as is.

Sookie, thinking that Arabella may not be able to get more money, at least not without a court case, which she knew Arabella wouldn't want, thought she'd try to get her sister a little extra something anyway, "While the money is a nice offer, Mr. Delaney, the hotel will no doubt cover all her medical expenses from this incident and give her free lifetime stays at any Hilton, or Hilton brand hotel anywhere in the world, meals included, even room service as well, right?"

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Stackhouse, but I do believe that would not be hard to arrange. So do we have an agreement, Miss Stackhouse?" Mr. Delaney asked me expectedly.

"I need a moment to think about this, if you don't mind." I replied, honestly. And so, as I sat there, I tiptoed lightly across Mr. Delaney's mind without him having any clue. Some people broadcasted better, louder, and stronger than others. In this case, Mr. Delaney ended up being quite the broadcaster. Maybe it wasn't the most ethical thing to do, but hell, who wouldn't use telepathy if they could with a lawyer while bargaining? I'd be stupid not to and besides, I wanted to know what he knew. It turns out he knew some interesting stuff. For starters, he knew I could have sued them for a heck of a lot more. What wasn't out in the open was that the front desk clerk had been smoking a joint in the alley when the attack had started and that was why there was such a delay in getting me help. Had the clerk been at her station, she would have immediately seen the attack on the closed circuit monitors. Well, that was shitty, but I couldn't blame the front desk clerk, not really. I mean, she took a smoke break, granted an illegal smoke break, but it was just a smoke break nonetheless. As much as I would like to throttle her for her timing, I couldn't help but think, honestly, how was she supposed to know that some psycho asshole was going to go medieval on my ass? And Lord knows how many times Sookie and I took breaks at Merlotte's to run a quick errand if it was slow, or have Arlene fix our hair in the bathroom, and the like. But, besides all that, Mr. Delaney had hired a private investigator to look into my life and that of my family. The investigator didn't have to pry too hard to find out that we associated freely with vampires. For goodness sake, all the investigator would have to do is go to Merlotte's and wave a twenty; you'd have a fight between several patrons as to who would get to blab about us. A twenty was as good as three pitchers of beer at Merlotte's. As much as he didn't seem to want to go down that road, seeing as he had a vampire in his own family, he was willing to use that to his advantage if he needed to should I decide to take the hotel to court. He didn't like to lose. 'That must be why his name is in the law firm's name. He must be good.' I thought. Reflecting further, I knew the bias that a jury would no doubt have against me if I were painted as a slutty fangbanger. The funny thing though was not only have I never been bitten by a vampire, I also hadn't had sex with any either. But, all it would take is an insinuation that I was doing those things to cloud a jury's mind. I didn't want to put my family, well, what was left of it, through the ringer for a couple extra bucks. No. I would just take this money offered to me, unexpectedly at that, and be grateful that it fell into my lap. Although, it would've been nicer to have gotten the money by buying a lottery ticket instead of having to get the shit beat out of me. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, right… Also, what was being offered was more money than I could have ever made at Merlotte's in years and I certainly didn't have any inkling whatsoever to blab my story to the press.

So, having come to a decision, I responded, "Yes, Mr. Delaney, you have yourself a deal. But I think it would be wise to have the paperwork looked over by our family attorney. I mean no disrespect by that, as I'm sure your firm is highly reputable and all, but I would be remiss to not cover all my bases." I replied.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you agree to the terms and conditions and I certainly have no problem with you having the paperwork looked over. It's actually very wise of you. Let me know where I need to send it and I can get it there immediately, after making the changes to add the medical costs and hotel stays, of course." Mr. Delaney said smiling. He knew this was a win-win situation; this girl would get some money that she could obviously use, seeing the signs of disrepair on the house and her, and his client would be happy that this was all settled relatively quickly and more to the point, quietly.

…

"So, what are you gonna do with all that money?" Sookie asked me after Mr. Delaney left. She didn't want to be, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at her sister's good fortune, that was until she reminded herself exactly why her sister was getting the money; blood money.

If I had to admit to myself, my first reaction to her question would have been 'RUN'; to run as fast and as far away from Bon Temps as I could. With everything going on around here, it probably would have been the smartest thing to do. But then I thought of Gran. She wouldn't have run from her fears. She would've stayed and faced them – head on. I also thought about all the people I would have missed. It's funny, because when I told Eric about my two year trip around the US with Jessalyn, he had asked me what I was running from. I had answered truthfully that I wasn't running from anything. I just wanted to experience life a little. Now that I have had a lifetime's worth of bad experiences here at home, I wanted to run. Go figure. But no, I wouldn't be running anywhere, no matter how tempting it may be.

"You know, I think I'll keep the majority of it saved up in some sort of investment. But, this house needs some love, don't ya think? It definitely needs a new roof and siding at the very least. And, I think I know exactly who to call to do the job." I said to Sookie with a smile.

"Alcide, right?" Sookie responded smiling back, and added, "Of course he'd be bringing the eye candy with him."

"Sookie, you have a very attractive vampire keeping your bed warm, or should I say cold, most nights and you're again talking about some other man as eye candy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that being with Bill has corrupted you a little." I said teasingly, with a huge smile on my face. Sookie was quite a prude before Bill, to say the least.

"I was saying it more for your benefit sweetie. Not mine. I know I've got a good thing going. I worry about you… a lot. I want you to be happy." Sookie replied. But, after seeing my smile fade and after a slight pause, she said, changing the subject, "Arabella, thank you for thinking about fixing up the house. You're right, it really does need it."

"Sookie, we're the co-owners of this house now. Gran left it to both of us. We need to look after it, and each other. What are sisters for if not to help each other out?" I said, ignoring her previous comment and giving her a light hug. It would've been a better hug if my ribs weren't still a little sore upon touch.

"What would I do without you?" Sookie said.

"I don't know, but Jason would probably keep you pretty entertained still." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, he does seem to get himself into some strange situations, doesn't he?" Sookie said.

"Yes he does. And, I'm sure he'll have a couple stories from Dallas soon enough."

"Good Lord, you are right about that." Sookie replied with a laugh.

….

The next day our family attorney informed me that he had received and reviewed Mr. Delaney's paperwork and gave his stamp of approval. So after a quick office visit, I was the recipient of $500,000. It was an odd sensation; to feel so financially secure. If only the rest of my life could feel as secure right now.

…

When I had gotten in touch with Sam, he asked if I could start later the following week, because his shifts were pretty much covered for the time being. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Sam when I had talked to him. He seemed incredibly distracted during our call, but I just chalked it up to the lunchtime rush, or maybe hanging out with Daphne was rubbing off on him. I would have liked to have started sooner, but now that I had the financial cushion that I did and some projects to get started, I was okay with having more time off.

My next call was to Alcide. I had to admit to myself that it would be nice to see him again. He was like a great big teddy bear (or I guess teddy wolf in this case); all big and furry, what with his thick dark head of hair and facial hair, cute and cuddly. It was hard not to feel safe around him. Wow, never thought I'd say that about a werewolf…

"Hey Alcide. I've got great news." I said to him when he picked up my call.

"Oh, what's that? You finally lose Northman?" Alcide asked, smiling to himself. Talking with Arabella always made him smile, and truthfully, he hoped that she had found a way to drop the over-possessive vampire.

Arabella felt a pang of hurt when Alcide said that. She hadn't talked to Eric since the night he stopped by to see her after Rene's attack. She knew that she needed to talk to him, but hadn't drummed up the gumption to yet. "Ummm, not exactly. Well, anyways. I've come into some money and want to hire you to put a new roof and siding on our house. Whatcha say? You up for that?" I responded, hoping he wouldn't ask further about Eric.

"Wow, you must have come into some cash to do those projects. I'm happy for you. Yeah, sure, I can do that for you. When do you want me to start?" He responded, happy to have an excuse to see her again and for the extra business.

"As soon as you can. Those repairs have been sorely overdue." I replied, happy to be able to start fixing up my beloved house.

"I can stop by later this afternoon to take a look at things and we can go from there." He said, knowing that he could clear his schedule to meet up with her.

"Great! I'll be home pretty much all day, so I'll see you whenever you can stop by." I said happily.

"See you later." Alcide replied before hanging up and deciding he should probably shower. He didn't want to look like a bum going over there.

….

I was sitting on one of the rocking chairs on my front porch, reading a trashy romance novel (a guilty pleasure) and drinking some lemonade when Alcide's truck pulled up. I couldn't help but think of how Alcide could have been the cover model for the book I was reading if he had his plaid shirt undone, had his hair a little messier, like after sex hair and was lying on a pile of hay looking like he was ready for a go. Maybe Alcide missed his calling. I suppressed a giggle at the thought.

I was glad that I didn't look like the train wreck I did earlier in the week. Thankfully I was finally able to take off all of my bandages and could cover up a majority of the bruises with make-up now. I was healing rather quickly, but anyone with a decent set of eyes could tell I'd been through something. I didn't know if he knew about the attack, but I didn't want him to worry about it. After all, Rene was dead and gone now.

"Hey Alcide." I said after setting my book aside so he couldn't see the smut I was reading and walking down the front steps, heading toward his truck.

"Hey there yourself… Hey, wait a minute. What happened to you?" He said after getting out of his truck and stopping in his tracks once he saw me. He then walked over to me slowly and gingerly placed his fingers on my chin to tilt my head side to side. Oh well, I thought I had done a decent job of covering most of it up.

"You didn't hear, huh?" I replied softly.

"Hear? Hear about what Arabella? Did that vampire do this to you?" Alcide asked with his voice getting gravely while he let his anger show.

"No! No… Eric didn't do this to me. I know you know about the killings going on here in Bon Temps. Remember, my Gran and my cat were killed by that crazy asshole." I said.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with you?" Alcide asked wondering and worrying where this story was going to go.

"Well, it turns out that Rene Lenier was the killer. I don't know if you know who he was, but he was the groom-to-be at that party I last saw you at. He also happened to attack me and gave me these lovely bruises as a parting gift before I shoved a broken bottle of Bud into his neck and killed him." I replied matter of factly.

"Oh my God Arabella. I had no idea." He said as he swooped me into his arms and gave me a tight hug. He felt awful that this beautiful girl in front of him was such a magnet for hurt and trouble.

"Owwww! Not so tight Alcide." I said quickly as my ribs, while mostly healed, were still a little tender and not ready for the kung fu death grip of a werewolf.

"Oh… oh, I'm sorry Arabella. Are you okay?" He said letting go and stepping a foot back. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it Alcide, I'm fine. My ribs are still a little sore, that's all." I said and then continued, "Yeah, I'm not surprised you didn't hear about it. It never made it into the papers or the news. And, your business is mostly in Shreveport, right?"

"Yeah, most of it is. But, Wow. You would've thought something like that would have made the news." Alcide said in wonder. How does the killing of a serial killer not make the news?

"Yeah, well, it's a long story. How about I'll tell you all about it while we inspect the house?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Alcide responded before going to his truck to get out his planner, pencil, tape measure and ladder.

Over the next two hours, we went all around the house, looking at all the exterior items that needed to be fixed and talking about what had happened in both our lives since we last saw each other at Arlene and Rene's party. As it turned out, Alcide had some unhappy news as well. Debbie, his v-addict ex-girlfriend had gone completely ape-shit crazy. She was responsible for burning down Alcide's sister Janice's beauty salon in Jackson, Mississippi because Janice had refused to do her hair. Of course Janice wanted nothing to do with the bitch who broke her brother's heart. Things were getting out of hand with Debbie and Alcide didn't know when or how it was going to stop. I felt bad for him because it was plain as day that he still cared a great deal for his crazy ex. It's too bad Debbie couldn't realize what she had with him and just accept his love and devotion instead of driving a monster truck over his heart again and again. While his heart was big, it wasn't indestructible.

…..…

"You may come in Bobby." Eric said to his day-man, Bobby Burnham.

"Hi boss." Bobby said as he sat down in the chair in front of Eric's desk.

"So, what's new with Ms. Stackhouse?" Eric asked, curious as to what his pet had been up to during the past week. He had Bobby watching the Stackhouse residence during the day while Arabella was recovering. She had asked him not to stop by, which was unfortunate, but understandable. He figured she could use a cooling off period, and time to heal. Eric had all the time in the world to wait. And, contrary to popular belief, Eric could be patient when need be. But, on a deeper level, he really didn't want to see her in that state. Seeing as he wasn't going to give her any blood, it was going to take time for those bruises to heal. And truthfully, he didn't want to be reminded of her humanity, her frailty. If she were a vampire, she would've healed the night it happened, but being human, she was going to wear the consequences of that attack, an attack he was unable to predict, prevent, or change for a short while.

Bobby got right to point, "Well, for most of the week, it was pretty boring. She mostly stayed in her room or the living room reading or watching TV, ate, you know, nothing out of the ordinary. But, she did have a visit from a lawyer representing the hotel where the attack occurred. Seems she took a settlement from them for $500,000."

"That's interesting." Eric said, thinking she probably could have gotten more. With her gift, she should have been able to read the lawyer's mind and play him like a fool. 'Well, that was really her call.' He thought before he asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes actually. The werewolf, Alcide, stopped by." Bobby started before he was interrupted by Eric.

Eric slammed his hands onto his desk as he asked with an edge to his voice, "When was this? How long did he stay? Did he touch her? Why was he there?" Eric shot out his questions in rapid fire succession in such a way that it took Bobby a bit by surprise. He had never seen his boss get so fired up about one of his fangbanger whores before. At least, that's what he thought Arabella was at first, just another fangbanger that he had to tend to for his boss. She would not have been the first and probably was not going to be his last. He'd seen many come and go in his long tenure with Eric. But, seeing how Eric reacted, he wasn't so sure that was the case anymore. Bobby wished he knew more about why he was watching this girl, but then again, maybe he didn't. Knowing too much could be a bad thing sometimes, especially in Bobby's line of work.

"He stopped by today; this afternoon to be more precise. He seemed upset when he saw her. He gave her a hug, not a romantic kind, but more out of friendly caring. She winced in pain and they broke the embrace. I don't think he knew about the attack. They talked for a bit as they went around the house measuring and looking at things. It appears that she asked him to fix up the house now that she came into that money. After that he left." Bobby stated succinctly. He knew it was better to get to the point with Eric and not embellish.

Eric sat back in his seat, a little more relaxed now and thought on Bobby's words for a moment. The Stackhouse residence was in some disrepair. He could see where she would want to fix it up a bit now that she had the money to do it. It just irked him that she had to call Alcide to do the work, again. He knew the werewolf was attracted to his pet. He would have to call the werewolf again.

"If there's nothing else, then you can leave Bobby." Eric said finally.

"Thanks boss. Do you want me to continue to watch the house?" Bobby asked wondering how long he'd have to watch the girl. It honestly was some of the most boring work he'd ever had to do for Eric.

"You will continue to watch the house until I tell you otherwise." Eric replied quickly. He didn't trust Alcide. Vampires very rarely trusted other supernaturals on a good day, let alone when they have access to a pet. He definitely wanted a set of eyes on the house, especially now with the werewolf starting up another project there.

"Okay boss; will do." Bobby said before getting up and leaving the office.

As Eric sat as his desk, pondering the new information, he thought to himself, 'I know I was going to wait for her to contact me, but now, I may need to make a visit.'

Before Eric could get up to leave, his cell phone rang.

"Yes." Eric said.

"Eric, it's Isabel. We need to talk." Isabel Beaumont replied. She was Godric's second in command in Dallas. It was odd to get a call from her and not from Godric himself. Godric was not only the Sheriff of Area 6 in Dallas, he was also Eric's maker, whom he was still incredibly close with.

"Isabel… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eric asked politely, but curious.

"We have a problem." Isabel said bluntly.

Eric had already gathered that, just by the fact that Isabel was the one to call, but what that problem could be was what peaked his interest. "And that would be?"

"One of our nestmates, Farrell, went missing four nights ago." Isabel started.

"Is that all? Four nights isn't that long to be gone, not for one of our kind. He probably is on a bender shacked up with some human." Eric said bored already with the conversation.

"No, Farrell isn't like that. But to answer your first question, no, that's not all. The human you lent us, Jason Stackhouse, he has gone missing as well. We've been unable to get in contact with him for three nights. He is supposed to be in contact with us every night." Isabel continued.

"What does Godric have to say about the situation? And why am I just now hearing about the Stackhouse human being missing?" Eric asked, not only wondering what his maker thought of the current state of affairs but also hoping he wouldn't have to tell Arabella and Sookie their brother was missing, or eventually worse. After all, he was responsible for sending the idiot there in the first place.

Isabel replied hesitantly, "That's the biggest problem of all Eric. Godric said he had a tip on where Farrell could be and went to check it out last night. He never called or returned. It's not like Godric, Eric. He never leaves without us having some way to contact him. And tonight, no one's been able to reach him. Have you _felt_ anything amiss?"

Eric nearly crushed his phone in anger. The mere thought of something happening to Godric was incomprehensible to Eric. **HE COULD NOT LOSE HIM**. And that was that. After calming a bit and thinking about what Isabel had asked, he said, "No Isabel. I haven't felt anything awry with Godric, but unfortunately, that doesn't necessarily mean he's okay." Eric knew that Isabel would understand what he meant by that. Makers could repress their feelings, thoughts, etc. to their children if they felt the need. If Godric was trying to protect Eric for some reason, he could prevent Eric from using their connection to find him.

"I see. I was hoping you may have heard from him, one way or another." Isabel said flatly.

"Do you have any clues as to what may have happened? You said that Godric was following up on one. Did he tell anyone what that was? And, do you think Godric and Farrell's disappearance is connected to the human's disappearance?" Eric asked, trying to get more information on the situation.

"Unfortunately we don't have much to go on right now. We have our suspicions, but nothing concrete. And as for Godric, he didn't tell anyone before he left. I think he thought he could handle it on his own." Isabel answered, inwardly lamenting the fact that she let Godric down in some manner. She was his second and should have been more useful than this. She knew she looked like a fool right now and rightfully so.

"I would like to come to Dallas and do some investigating, if that is alright with your nest. I have some alternative resources available that may be able to assist." Eric said, thinking about Arabella and Sookie. Their unique abilities may come in handy in finding his maker, and not to mention, their brother as well.

"I don't see that being a problem, given your relationship with Godric and expertise, being a Sheriff in your own area, but I still have to put it before the rest of the nest, as I'm sure you understand. I shall call you with the answer as soon as possible. And rest assured Eric, we are doing all we can here. Godric is much beloved, as is Farrell. Everyone here wants them to be returned quickly and intact." Isabel said sincerely.

"I understand Isabel, but time is of the essence here. Let me know when I can come. Also, keep me informed if there are any new developments in the meantime." Eric replied coolly.

"Of course Eric. Goodbye." Isabel said.

Eric said nothing in return, but instead simply hung up. He didn't particularly feel like being cordial anymore. He was pissed and scared, not a good combo. Not much scares a vampire, especially one as old as Eric, but the thought of his maker being in trouble, well that just about scared Eric to the bone.

Pam rushed into Eric's office the minute he was off the phone and asked, "What's going on? I felt so much anger off of you that I nearly bit off the new waitress's breast while feeding. And trust me when I say, it would have been a shame. With you being such a connoisseur of a nice set of tits, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from."

"Godric's gone missing." Eric replied, still not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Pam said aghast while suddenly becoming more serious.

"Isabel just called to tell me. She would not have done so if the situation didn't look bad." Eric said, knowing the absolute truth in that statement. Isabel was a good second, for the most part and her devotion to Godric was substantial. He knew that as well. He then added, "The Stackhouse brother is missing as well."

"Shit. What are you going to do? Is there anything I can do?" Pam asked, wanting to do more, say more, but not knowing what to do at all.

"I've got to go to Dallas; see what's going on myself, in person, but beyond that, I don't know. They don't seem to have too much information there. I'll need you to stay here and cover Fangtasia for me in my absence." Eric replied, now seemingly in a daze.

"Of course Eric, whatever you need." Pam replied lovingly to her maker. She knew if anything had ever happened to Eric, she'd be beyond lost.

"Thank you Pam. I need to run out for small bit. I will be back soon." Eric said to Pam before rushing out the door at vampire speed. She had an inkling of where he may be headed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey ya'll, there's a fake novel excerpt I made up within my story that Arabella is reading… Having a lot of time on her hands and after all her encounters with a certain sexy vampire… she's really feeling a little 'neglected' wink wink… As always, I hope you enjoy! Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, etc…

Thank you to all who have added this story as a favorite or on alerts. It makes my day!

Special shout outs to Kimmywsmith, ellaella, Sluggysmom, aandm20, and belladu57… thank you guys for your most recent reviews!... Reviews totally make my day!

….

Since my life was providing no actual sex to speak of, I figured I'd at least read about some. So, I sat in my rocking chair on the porch, again, this time with a tall glass of wine instead of lemonade, reading my erotic romance novel (okay, fine, it was trashy, but who cares, right?) hoping to ease the ache between my legs that seemed to be bothering me since first meeting a certain fair haired vampire. Don't even get me started on why I was so turned on by him: by his piercing blue eyes, by his gorgeous face, by his beautiful body; especially his oh so gracious plenty, which I had been fortunate enough to have seen. Granted, it was dressed like it was heading for a costume party, but no one could deny it would have won 'best in show' if there were a door prize. Lord knows the things he could do equipped with what he was working with. Thank God Sookie was working and our house was off the beaten path. If I needed to come to a 'release' I could do it there, on the porch with no one the wiser. God, I really needed to call Eric. I missed his banter, his kisses, well… just him. I'd come to realize over the time spent away from him was that I had been blaming him somewhat for something that really was beyond his control. Well, I'm only human, right (well, mostly human). I figured I'd call him tomorrow though. I wanted to gather my thoughts a bit before contacting him so I didn't sound like a complete twit. Besides, it was a beautiful moonlit night and I was pretty engrossed in my book now…

"_I know very well how strong you are, Lily. You are the smartest, strongest woman I have ever met. However it distresses me to think that the light within you could disappear before you've had a chance to experience all of the pleasures this world can bestow you, and I want to be there to share them with you; to be the one to give them to you." His voice dropped seductively low and her body shuddered as she was caught by his mesmerizing eyes._

_Lily didn't know what bothered her most right now, that Grayson was making her body burn for his touch, or that she wanted to kill him for it._

_As he sauntered over to her, ever so slowly with the swagger only someone as confident as he could, she felt the heat building between her legs. He ignited the fire in her she had thought would never burn again. Accepting the fact the battle was lost, that she would be giving in finally to his advances, she closed her eyes in anticipation of his arms holding her to his muscle laden body. Underneath her thin silk shirt, her nipples hardened, more than ready for his tongue to dance across them. Other parts of her body also were waiting for his tongue's attention. Her mind could no longer deny the passion she felt for the man before her. Her body had betrayed her already._

_He had been relentless in his pursuit of her. He would settle for nothing less than her complete surrender to him, body and soul. Knowing this, she asked the only question her lust filled head could think of in a voice barely louder than a whisper… "Why?"_

_A slow but seductive smile appeared on his chiseled face. "How could you not understand? You are everything I want, everything." Then, pulling her into a possessive embrace he said, "I want to be the one you finally lose control with; to be the one who's name you scream in the middle of ecstasy; the only one to make you come." _

Out of the blue there was a cold whoosh as Eric appeared from nowhere and grabbed the book from my hands, looked over the page I had been reading, tossed it onto the porch with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Why are you reading this kind of stuff when you could experience the real thing with me?" A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes appeared darker with his words. His smirk quickly changed to a smoldering smile which showed that his fangs had dropped.

His unexpected arrival caused me to suck in a huge breath and grab my chest in surprise (as well as hope my bra was thick enough to disguise my own super erect nipples given the fact that I was pretty turned on by what I was reading). Without thinking I exclaimed, probably a little higher pitched than I would have liked and praying to God that he couldn't smell my arousal with his enhanced vampire senses (but knowing he probably did), "Oh my God… Eric!" Embarrassment quickly rushed through me, causing my cheeks to burn fire engine red, as I thought, 'This must be what it feels like to be a teenager who just got caught about to jerk off with a dirty magazine. And why did I have to skip shaving my legs today?' What were the odds that the Viking god himself would show up, all good-looking, muscled up and brooding like the main character in my book right at this exact moment? Evidently, they were pretty good. Maybe I _should_ play the lottery or visit a casino. Lately I have been beating the odds every time.

Trying to reel my senses back to something less than 'extremely heightened' and not having a real good answer to give him at the moment, I simply said to him with a heartfelt smile, "It's good to see you Eric."

Eric had been disappointed that Arabella hadn't called him, especially since the dog had been by to see her, and at her request at that. He had planned to give her a little grief, tease her a bit about it before telling her the real reason for his visit. He couldn't help himself, it was in his nature. He wasn't used to being blown off by anyone, especially not a human. But, she wasn't just human, now was she? However, seeing her warm smile, the look in her eyes that conveyed the sincerity of her simple statement, and dare he say, longing, and smelling her obvious arousal, he had to admit, but only to himself, she had turned the tables on him. He stood there for a moment, silent, lamenting the fact that tonight would not be a good night to take advantage of her state of arousal. The deal-breakers were too plentiful. For starters, she was still on the mend. When he finally took her to his bed, he didn't want to hold back. He wanted to ruin her for any others. Next, he needed to get her on board to find his maker. Godric was his main priority here, not pleasuring himself or her, as much as he had been longing to in the worst way. And lastly, telling her that her brother was missing would no doubt kill her mood, rightfully so. While lost in his thoughts, and truthfully a little distracted by the intoxicating scent of her arousal, she interrupted his internal monolog by speaking further.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize. It wasn't your fault… what happened. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry... I really am. I hope we're good... Are we?" I said, looking in his eyes for a clue about what he was thinking. Damn it was hard to read a vampire!

Eric clicked his fangs back and leaned against one of the wooden pillars holding up the roof over the porch, still looking sexy as all get out. He decided he would take his sweet time before finally replying to her question (oh how he loved seeing people squirm). Observing her face slowly morph from hopeful optimism to a sad dejection, he finally sighed with a smirk and said, "We're fine. You needed time to heal, and it looks like it's been good to you. I am glad to see your looking and feeling better." As he said this, he noted that the ribs had indeed healed, though they may be a little sore still, but the bruises were clearing up nicely, in fact, they were almost completely gone. Thankfully she would have no scarring from the incident. He also noted that she was healing much faster than the rate of a normal human. Interesting indeed….

I guess I somewhat deserved his, what would you call it… mind games, no, he'd probably call it 'fucking with me', right now. I could tell he enjoyed making me squirm; it was written all over that shit-eating grin on his face. Hopefully he got it out of his system as it wasn't as enjoyable for me. Even though he was an ass for making me sweat it out, he was here and we were okay; I'd take that. So, as I took a moment to appreciate the sexiness he was exuding, leaning on that pillar like a Calvin Klein underwear model, I couldn't help but wonder why is he here? Why tonight? Don't get me wrong, I was glad he was here, glad we cleared the air, but he had stayed away for over two weeks. Why now? So I said, leaning forward, but looking up at him from the rocking chair, resting my forearms on my legs and cupping my hands together, "Thank you Eric. I'm glad that you stopped by tonight, I really am, but I have to ask, what's going on?"

She was perceptive. He hoped that her intuition and smarts would help him find his maker. "Nothing gets past you. Are you sure you can't read vampire minds?" He said with a soft but slightly sad chuckle as he made his way to sit on the top step of the porch. Not wanting to talk to his back, I got off of the rocking chair and made my way to sit next to him on the step.

"You know I can't and trust me when I say I'm mighty glad I can't read your mind. Lord knows what you've seen, done, might do… yeah… I don't really want to know it all. But, right now, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't just a wee bit curious about what was going on in there." I said smiling at him and playfully pointing my finger at his head. I knew he had to have known I was aroused and we were here all alone. Normal Eric would have been on that like a dog in heat, at least I thought so. Something had to be up.

"Your brother's been out of touch with the Dallas vamps for three days. They don't know where he is." Eric said bluntly. There was no sugar coating this truth.

"What! What happened?" I asked incredulously. I knew in the back of my mind that this could happen. But suspecting something _can_ happen and it _actually_ happening are two completely different things.

"They don't know. There are also two vampires who have gone missing as well." Eric added, not wanting to get into detail about who they were exactly, nor the importance of one of them in particular.

"Oh my God. I can't lose Jason; I just can't. I want to help find him. He and Sookie are all the family I have left now… I…I… I can't lose him. What can I do?" I said with a tear falling down my face. When was my family gonna catch a break?

Eric looked over at Arabella and saw the tear falling down her face. He gently brought his finger up to wipe it away and as he did, brought the tear, which now was on his finger, up to his mouth. Even her tears were like perfection. He could only imagine what her blood tasted like. He then brought her body closer to his by placing his arm around her in a gentle embrace, not wanting to aggravate her ribs, which she responded to by snuggling even closer. Unable to hold the tears back any longer, and trembling in her sense of potential loss, she now was the physical manifestation of the feelings he was trying so hard to conceal from the world about his own situation. Godric and Pam were the only family of consequence he had left. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them either.

While keeping his stoic face in check, but internally feeling a raging sea of emotions, he said in reply to her question, "I plan on going to Dallas shortly to evaluate the situation. I could use your help, and Sookie's. Your talents would come in handy in trying to figure out just what the hell is going on. Also, if you agree to help find the two missing vampires, it would assist in getting the full cooperation of the Dallas nest in finding your brother." He needed her to be on board to help find Godric.

"You can count me in, for sure. I'd do anything to make sure my brother is safe and sound." I said, stifling my sniffles and sitting up a little straighter.

"Good. I will make the arrangements. Make sure to pack so that you can go whenever. I'm not exactly sure when we're going to leave, but I want you to be ready to go the minute I get the go ahead from Dallas." Eric said mysteriously.

"Why can't we leave now? I don't understand." I said, wondering what the hold-up was.

He didn't want to reveal too much about vampire society, but he felt this was not that big of a deal to divulge, so he said, "Vampires who live in nests are used to one another; they trust each other completely; outsiders have to either earn their trust over time, or have a specific 'in'. If a vampire from another area wants to visit, no matter the reason, the entire nest has to approve. I'm not foreseeing a problem with getting approval, as we have a good 'in', but we still need it before we can go poking around. To appear without approval would be seen as a serious insult to the nest that could result in some _unfortunate_ consequences… for us." Eric hated that he had to conduct himself within the confines of vampire protocol in this situation, but to ignore it altogether would make the bad situation even worse.

"Okay, I think I get it, but we are _definitely_ going to get the go-ahead… right?" I asked anxiously. I didn't want to just sit here and do nothing, nor did I trust that the Dallas vampires would really care what happened to my brother, especially if they had two of their own missing at the same time. He was just a lowly human. We were interchangeable, replaceable, and inconsequential, at least that's what Sookie had told me about how most vampires see us; we were kind of like the fish you get at the pet store; flush the dead one down the toilet, buy three new ones the very same day to take its place. They didn't need Jason; they could just put another human in his place at the Fellowship of the Sun. Besides it sounded like they had their own worries as well.

"Yes, like I said, I don't see a problem." Eric said aloud, but then to himself said 'except them taking too damn long.'

"Good. I'll be ready when you need me. Is there anything in particular that I should bring?" I asked, not knowing what one wears to a vampire nest. In Style, Vogue, Cosmo… could you throw me a bone here?

"Dallas vamps like to dress well. I would bring your best with you. If you feel you need some items, I could send Pam to go shopping with you tomorrow." Eric replied in earnest. The intention was not to offend Arabella. He had no problem with the way she dressed, but then again, she would look good in a potato sack. However in Dallas, you needed your A-game.

After thinking about his comment for a moment, I replied, "Ummm, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to come by and let me know if what I have is good." I could take a stab in the dark and guess what would be appropriate, but Pam would know for sure. Why chance it? I wanted these Dallas vampires to help me with my search for my brother. If I had to play dress up, so be it.

"I will arrange it." Eric said, relieved she didn't take offence, as none was meant.

"I need to tell Sookie. I know she'll want to come as well, I'm sure. She's supposed to come home after work with Bill in ahhhh (I glanced at my watch to check the time.) about 45 minutes. Do you want to stay? I can heat you up a True Blood." I said, not wanting him to leave in the least.

Truthfully, Eric hadn't planned on leaving just yet. He wanted to make sure that Sookie would be able to come as well. Having two telepaths at his disposal would always be better than one. And while he didn't really want a True Blood, he knew he needed some sustenance and Arabella didn't appear to be offering. But, even if she were to at this moment, he would have to decline as she still needed to heal a bit. Not knowing what they would encounter in Dallas, he wanted to make sure she was in as good of health as possible. Taking blood from her now, while tempting as always, was not the best idea. Not until she was healed. So, sighing, he said, "Yeah, I'll take one." He'd have to finish it before Bill arrived though. He didn't need to give Bill any fodder for jokes. He'd given Bill shit in the past for drinking that vile stuff.

I knew we only had one blood type in the house right now, the kind that Bill drank, so unfortunately I couldn't offer Eric a choice, not that I knew the type he drank anyway. I never asked what, or more to the point _who_ he ate. He wasn't getting blood from me, but I was no fool; I knew he got it from somewhere. It was just something I really never wanted to think about. I didn't particularly want to dwell on it right now either. Blissful ignorance would be fine for me on the topic, for the moment. There was so much else to worry about. So, I got up, walked into the house, warmed up a Blood, and came out shaking the bottle so that there weren't any extra hot pockets in it. It was a trick that Sam told us about at work. Evidently vampires like an evenly heated drink, like it would be if it were straight from the source.

I sat down next to Eric and handed him the bottle. He took it and consumed it all in one gulp. I guess it wasn't the type of thing you savor like a glass of cognac or really good tequila. It probably was more like a cheap wine or cheap beer. Tastes like shit, but gets the job done.

Once he finished the Blood, he set the bottle aside, behind the pillar nearest to him, and silently put his arm around me again, gently pulling me closer to him. And, there we sat on that step in a comfortable, comforting silence. His quiet demeanor now seemed a little off for him, but having him here, holding me close, had a calming effect that I very much appreciated. For some strange reason, I felt I was doing the same for him, but I didn't know why. This is how we looked when Sookie and Bill finally arrived.

…

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that my sister and Eric sitting, no make that huddling together, on our front porch?" Sookie asked Bill as she drove her dilapidated car down our gravel drive.

"No, your eyesight seems to be just fine. Unfortunately we may need to have your sister's head examined though." Bill said sadly. He knew Arabella had effectively cut Eric out of her life for the past couple weeks and had hoped it would lead to a more permanent separation. Being with Eric was not in her best interest, of that he was most certain.

Sookie sighed, knowing that an Eric visit usually meant some sort of trouble, and said. "Well, let's go see what that is all about." She then pulled the car to a stop near the house. As the two got out of the car, both had a look of curiosity on their faces, wondering about the situation before them.

"Sooooo, what's going on with you two?" Sookie asked apprehensively, and to be honest, not really knowing if she wanted to know.

Jumping out of Eric's embrace and running to hug Sookie I said, "Jason's missing. The Dallas vamps haven't heard from him in three days."

Sookie broke our embrace as she started shaking her finger at Eric and shouted, "You bastard! This is all YOUR fault Eric! You sent our brother there probably knowing he'd get hurt, or worse. I wish my family never met your undead guts!" And then turning to me, she yelled, "And _**you**_, sitting here with this… this asshole, cuddling… what the hell are you thinking? If anything happens to Jason, it's because of him."

I understood why Sookie was so upset, but didn't appreciate getting yelled at. I wasn't the enemy, and truthfully, neither was Eric. So I, as calmly as I could (I was shaking a bit to be honest out of my own bubbling anger towards her rant and fear for Jason's safety), responded to her rant, "Sookie, you and I both know that Jason made his bed and had to lie in it. He knew the risks and went to Dallas willingly, to clear his name. For goodness sakes Sookie, he was involved with the potential draining of a vampire and that vampire's true death. What do you think would have happened if another vampire sheriff had to sentence Jason? I can bet, as sure as rain is wet, that Jason would be eating breakfast with Gran in heaven right now instead of just being missing. And, Eric is asking us to go to Dallas with him to help find Jason. He ain't going to leave him high and dry there."

Eric and Bill stared at Arabella with a mixture of shock and admiration. For someone as young as her, she understood the situation exactly for what it was. She certainly had a maturity that most her age didn't; that most humans in general didn't have.

Sookie stood there, huffing and looking pissed as hell, but knowing her sister was absolutely right. She knew about Eric's torture dungeon in his basement. Jason most definitely would have seen a harsher sentence if he wasn't their brother or another sheriff had jurisdiction.

Bill chimed in, "Sookie, you know Arabella is right. Let's calm ourselves and figure out a plan to get your brother back."

"I know, I know. Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Sookie asked, looking at Eric, but refusing to give him any type of apology. She still was pissed at him.

"Just like Arabella has said. I think that it would be best to go to Dallas and assess the situation firsthand. You two, with your gift, should be able to find out more than we can partly because you can do it during the day. What Arabella hasn't mentioned is that there are also two vampires missing from the Dallas nest. It would be in our best interest to assist in finding them as well. The nest would then be in our debt and hence would be more earnest in helping to find your brother." Eric said, hoping to slide in the 'help find the vampires bit' without being called out on the real reason for wanting their help. He didn't particularly wish ill will on the Stackhouse brother as Jason seemed like he was just a dim guy that got caught up with a woman he shouldn't have. Hell, what guy worth his weight in gold hadn't at some point in their lives. However, at the end of the day, Godric was his main focus. To Eric, Jason was just the bait to get the telepaths to help him find his maker.

Bill wondered after Eric spoke if there was more to the missing vampires' part of the plan than met the eye. With Eric, there always seemed to be some hidden agenda. If Sookie's brother wasn't part of the equation, he would have questioned Eric further, but for now, he'd hold his tongue. While not pushing for more answers that Eric probably wouldn't give anyway, he certainly wasn't going to let Sookie walk into another vampire nest by herself. It would've been like throwing a turkey leg into pit of hungry dogs. "I will accompany Sookie. She is mine and I will do what I have to, to protect her."

Eric said with a devilish grin, "Bill, it's touching, really, but your presence is not necessary. I am more than capable of chaperoning Sookie and Arabella."

Ever the negotiator, Sookie said, placing her hands on her hips, "If Bill doesn't go, neither will Arabella or myself."

"Arabella is mine. She has already agreed to go anyway. But, having both of you there would be better than not, so fine, Bill, you're on board too." Eric said, pissed to concede, but he truly wanted all the ammo he could gather in finding his maker. If this appeased Sookie, so be it. He knew from past experience that a pissed off Sookie was unpredictable. He needed her well behaved. He needed them to find his maker.

"So we're all good then?" Arabella asked hesitantly.

"No! I want you to agree to let Jason go, free and clear, after we find him Eric." Sookie said, knowing Eric might not bite, but that it was certainly worth a shot.

I silently cursed myself for not thinking to ask that of Eric myself. I had to admit that I needed to take some notes from Sookie on the art of negotiation. She was good.

Eric stared at Sookie for a moment. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. He never liked to give into any demands, and now, especially since he'd already given in to letting Bill go, he felt like he was at an impasse. He didn't want to give in and look like he was going soft. He was Eric fucking Northman! But, he didn't necessarily mind cutting Jason a break. Jason did go to Dallas, but more to the point, Jason seemed truly sickened and sorry for what happened to Eddie. Usually when Eric interrogated suspects, he could tell they were more sorry they were caught than about what they actually did. But besides all that, Eric had to decide if he was willing to put Godric's safety in peril over his own pride. In the end, the answer was no. But, he wasn't going to give it that easily.

"As long as Jason cooperated fully and was able to provide some useful information, he will be freed from his service once found. It is settled. Bill, Sookie, make sure to be packed and ready to go. I'm not sure exactly when we will leave as I'm waiting for the Dallas nest to give their thumbs up." Eric responded.

Seeing Sookie opening her mouth to no doubt go off on another rant about why we weren't leaving now, why we needed the approval, why, why, why… Bill turned to Sookie and said, "It is protocol to wait for such approval. Eric is not stalling here Sookie." Sookie then promptly shut her mouth, much to Eric, and Bill's, relief.

Bill then said to Eric, hoping to end the impromptu meeting, "Eric, Sookie and I had plans tonight. So, if there is nothing else…"

"No, there's nothing else. You two are free to go about the rest of your night." Eric responded casually.

Not knowing if Eric was going to stay longer to be with Arabella, Bill turned to Sookie and said, "Why don't we go back to my place tonight sweetheart?"

Sookie just wanted to get away from this mess, so she was fine with Bill's suggestion. "That sounds good Bill." But, worrying about her sister, and feeling a little bad about blowing up at her, she added, "Arabella, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Go ahead, enjoy your night." I replied, wondering how long Eric was going to stay.

"Okay, well, bye then." Sookie said to me and blatantly ignored Eric as she walked back to her car. Bill just nodded goodbye to Eric and said a quick goodbye to me as he followed after Sookie. Once they drove off, Eric finally spoke.

"I can't stay any further tonight. I need to get back to my office to follow up on some things and make arrangements before I have to retire for the day."

"I understand. Just keep my in the loop if anything changes… please." I said, knowing that I must have sounded like I was begging, but I didn't care. My brother's life was at stake here.

"Of course I will." He said and then added, "The Dallas nest is pretty big, as vampire nests go. I don't anticipate getting approval tomorrow, so you should make plans to be home at sunset. I will send Pam to come help you pack."

"Thanks Eric. Do you think she'll mind?" I said with a small smile. Pam didn't like to be anyone's lackey, not even Eric's, and he was her maker.

"If it involves clothes or beautiful women, she would not mind at all. And, in this case, she would be dealing with both, so I think she'll be just fine with it. Plus I plan on giving her some money to do some shopping of her own." He replied.

"Ahhhhh, bribery. Yeah, that would probably work." I said with a smirk.

Eric, instead of saying anything in return immediately, just smiled at her; a true smile, not a smirk, or devilish grin, a true smile. He then leaned in close, looking like he was going to kiss her. But when he was about an inch from her lips he said, "It's a shame you're not completely healed yet. I could have showed you things that would have put that book you were reading to shame."

I opened my lips to take in a breath I hadn't realized I needed, and in that moment, Eric bridged the gap between us and planted a kiss that took the breath I had just taken away.

Knowing he couldn't let himself get caught up in the moment, as much as he would have liked to, he quickly withdrew his kiss and bolted into the night sky.

'Well he certainly knew how to make a memorable entrance and exit.' I thought to myself as I placed my fingertips on my swollen lips. Then, walking back up the steps to my house I further thought, 'Damn, I either need to find that book and finish what he started or take a cold shower.'

…

Eric returned relatively quickly to his office at Fangtasia. He knew that he probably should put in some face time on his throne, but with the Godric situation on his mind, dealing with the pathetic losers who constantly threw themselves at him was the last thing he wanted to do.

Eric beckoned Pam to come to his office in the way only a maker can with their child. Upon feeling the shiver up her spine, Pam quickly entered Eric's office to see what he needed and if there were any new developments.

"Is there any news?" Pam asked expectantly.

"No, I'm afraid not. I need you to go over to the Stackhouse residence tomorrow to help Arabella, and I suppose Sookie as well, pack for Dallas." Eric commanded. Pam had been to the Dallas nest in the past to visit Godric with him, so he knew she would know what the girls should bring with them. He wondered to himself if they would offer Pam an invitation into their home, or if they would bring all their stuff out onto their porch.

"Now Arabella I don't mind helping, especially if I get to catch a peak of what's under all those unnecessary clothes, but Sookie… Can you guarantee she won't be her usual annoying self?" Pam responded with her head tilted to the side and her eyebrow arched high.

"I'll give you two grand to put up with whatever bullshit you have to there. That should buy a few pairs of shoes and your silence from bitching about this any further." Eric responded sharply, but then added, "I'm also going to give you an extra two grand, but that is to be used to buy Arabella some new items. Is that clear?"

Pam smiled and nodded in acceptance, already silent.

"Good. Have fun shopping tomorrow, and remember to keep your hands off of what's mine." Eric said wanting to make sure that Pam didn't try to 'accidently 'touch Arabella in an inappropriate manner. He could see his child doing that, as she was an excellent student of his techniques.

Pam was about to get up and leave, but was stopped by a final request from Eric, "Pam, can you have Ginger come in here for a blood donation?"

"Of course… Right now?" Pam responded.

"Yes." Eric replied. He was still hungry.

While waiting for Ginger, Eric texted Lafayette to come immediately to the bar. He needed an update on the V situation before leaving for Dallas, but more importantly, he had some other pressing questions for him.

…

Lafayette happened to be in Shreveport that night on a hot date at his favorite Italian restaurant with his new boyfriend Jesus when he got the text from Eric. He froze in his seat when he saw Eric wanted to see him immediately. 'Shee-eet.' He thought, hoping that he wasn't being called in because he did something wrong.

"Lafayette, what's wrong?" Jesus asked worriedly. He didn't know Lafayette that long; as they had only met recently when Jesus was assigned to be the nurse who took care of Lafayette's mom at the psych hospital, but it was long enough to know something wasn't right.

Lafayette didn't know what this was all about, nor did he know how long he would have to 'visit' with Eric, so he said, "It's just a work thang. I hate to leave you like this Sugar, but I gots to deal wid it… like now. Nobody says 'docked pay' likes a boss pissed. Here, let me takes care of the bill and I'll call you once I'm done." Lafayette thanked the stars that they had arrived in two separate cars.

"Okaaaaay. I'll head home then." Jesus replied. Lafayette worked as a cook at Merlotte's, he wasn't the CEO of Bank of America. He would never belittle what Lafayette did for a living. It was honest work for honest pay. But honestly, what on earth could he have to deal with that couldn't wait until his next shift? It was crystal clear that Lafayette was lying. He'd let it slide this one time. Lafayette let him know that with dating him, some baggage was gonna come along for the ride. Jesus already made up his mind that he could wait for Lafayette to open up. He had a feeling it'd be worth the wait.

…

Lafayette arrived as fast as he could at Fangtasia. Once there, Pam ushered him at lightning speed right into Eric's office, and then, just as quickly shut the door behind him. Once he got his bearings again, he noticed that he was privy to the vampire just finishing, what Lafayette guessimated, was his 'dinner'.

Eric pulled his fangs out of Ginger's neck after satiating his hunger. While she wasn't the best tasting, or the worst, she was reliable. And, since her beauty had been used up so long ago, there was no chance in hell he'd feel like fucking her. This was a good thing because tonight, he had other things he needed to get to.

"Ginger, that is all. Off you go." Eric said as he shooed the clearly disappointed subordinate out the door. She had hoped that she was going to get the full experience, if you catch my drift. It had been a long while since Eric had called on her for her blood. 'Well, at least he asked for my blood.' She thought as she stumbled out the door, a little lightheaded from the blood donation.

"Ahhh, Lafayette. What took you so long?" Eric asked the clearly scared human in front of him after wiping his mouth with a napkin, all civilized and such.

"I was on a date, but I came as fast as I could." Lafayette responded honestly. He knew better than to try to lie to a vampire, especially this one.

"Not fast enough. When I say jump, you jump. When I say you come, you come. Nothing else should matter in your life right now. I OWN you. You would be dead right now if I didn't decide to spare your pathetic life. Now, tell me, next time I beckon you, how fast will you be here?" Eric spit out venomously.

"I get here, like yesterday, sir." Lafayette replied, stuttering a bit in his nervousness. He still didn't know why he was there.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, I have a few questions for you." Eric said, in a much more pleasant manner, and then continued, "First off, how is the _product_ moving?"

Lafayette felt like he was dealing with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and quite honestly was still a little confused about the situation, but he figured he'd just go with the flow, "Good…Real good actually. I don't have the numbers here with me, because I thought our meeting was scheduled for later in the week, but…"

Eric cut him off by saying, "Yes, yes, I know we were supposed to meet later, but I'm being called away on another matter, so we will discuss this now."

"Okaaaay." Lafayette said, wishing he had his laptop in his car now so he could pull up his sales information. He may be a fry cook during the day, but he was a computer savvy business man at night and a purveyor of a highly profitable internet porn site even later in the night. A man's got to make a living; and Lafayette liked to live large. That took some cold hard cash.

So, Eric continued, "Since I will be preoccupied with that other matter, you can send the figures to Pam's e-mail account when you get home. You will also make plans with her to exchange earnings and product. But I have a few other questions for you. It's my understanding that dealers sometimes cross state lines to trade product, so that the product is less traceable if it discovered by the authorities. Is that true?"

Lafayette responded hesitantly, as he wasn't looking to sign his own death warrant by divulging too much, but knowing Eric was going to get his answer one way or another. "Yeah, that's true."

"Do you have any contacts in the Dallas area?" Eric enquired.

"Yeah… one." Lafayette answered.

"Has this contact mentioned any new product coming onto the market?" Eric asked, worrying about the reply.

"Yeah, he mentioned that he just got a taste of a new supply and that it was the bomb. He couldn't get any for distribution yet because his supplier was still collecting it. It's supposed to be ready real soon." Lafayette replied, trying to recall everything his contact wrote in his e-mail.

"Does this supplier have a name?" Eric asked eagerly.

"I'm sure he does, but it's not like we throw that shit out there for the world to see. I'm sure you know why. All I have is his e-mail address, pussylover9shemale. com." Lafayette replied, knowing that Eric would've probably wanted the guy's name, address, birth certificate, first born and next of kin all wrapped up with a pretty red ribbon and served up on a silver platter, well… maybe not a silver platter, but honestly, that e-mail was all he had to give.

Eric rolled his eyes at the e-mail address. 'How appropriately tacky…' He thought and then said, "Here's what I want you to do, e-mail this 'pussy-lover' and ask exactly when the shipment will be ready. Tell him that you're running low and need to be able to put people's minds at ease with a date of when they'd be able to get their next fix. Once you get a response, call me immediately. If it's during the day, leave me a message on my cell." What Eric was really fishing for was how much time Godric and Farrell may have at the hands of whoever had them. As far as he knew, they were the only two vampires missing in the Dallas area. Who else could be the 'new supply'? He knew that whoever 'pussy-lover' was, they probably weren't going to give up their supplier, especially not over e-mail, but at least Eric would know how long he had to find his master.

"I'll send the e-mail right now." Lafayette replied as he took out his phone and started typing away on the tiny keys.

"You are free to go now, but don't forget to set up a meeting with Pam." Eric said to the now very much relieved Lafayette.

"Yeah, I'll go do that right now." Lafayette said after sending off the just typed e-mail and headed out the door, eager to go home and have the small nervous breakdown that he had been suppressing during the meeting with the scary as shit vampire.

As soon as Lafayette left his office, Eric dialed Isabel's number, hoping Godric's second in command would be able to generate more insight on the situation from the information he was able to get from his new dealer. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you again to all of you who have stayed with my story and thank you to my new readers! I can't tell you how giddy I get when I see a new review or see someone's added me to their favorites/alerts. It makes my day!

….

When I walked down the stairs and into the living room the next morning, I saw Sookie sitting on Gran's antique sofa. I suppose she must have come home earlier in the morning after leaving with Bill last night. She didn't move to greet me at all. She just sat there, her two hands wrapped around the coffee cup resting on her lap. Her eyes were bloodshot from what I could only guess was a combination of lack of sleep and crying. She was staring ahead, sadly, at nothing in particular. I had hoped that Bill would be able to raise her spirits last night, but it didn't look like he did and in fact, they seemed worse. I didn't need to read her mind to know what was going through it. Our life was never easy, and Sookie always seemed to take our burdens so much harder. I knew I needed to get her spirits up.

So, I walked over to the sofa, sat down next to her, gently removed the cup from her hands and placed it on the coffee table. Then, I positioned myself to give her a warm hug; one that she looked like she needed, but one which she didn't reciprocate. After a brief moment I sighed and said, "Sookie, he's going to be okay. I know he is. You just have to have some faith."

Her voice was shaky from anger and sorrow as she replied, "Yeah, he's going to be okay, sure… like Gran, like Tina, oh wait, maybe like our parents. And don't even make me mention our drug addict cousin Hadley. We don't even know what happened to her. Pardon me if I don't believe that everything is just going to come up sunshine and roses."

Knowing she needed a pep talk, I took her hands in mine and said, "Sookie, look at me. Look at all the stuff I've seen lately and I'm still here. You are too, and I know there's been some stuff that you've been through… with Bill, before I got back from traveling. I've caught glimpses by accident when you've thought about it. What happened must have been horrible because the flashes came through like blasts. I'm sorry that I accidently saw them, really. And to be honest, you can talk to me about them if you want, or never if you don't want. That's totally your call. My point though is that we are survivors, you… me… Jason. We're like… like… we're like cockroaches; when the apocalypse comes, we'll be the last ones standing. Not to mention, Jason is as dumb as a stump. If anyone in this family has the gift of dumb luck, well, he's the one."

Sookie snorted a laugh as she thought about, well, us being cockroaches, and Jason and his dumb luck. It was true. He somehow always seemed to be able to come out ahead in life. With all the women he'd bedded, and left, not one ever seemed to hold it against him. In fact, they often came back for more. Even though he wasn't that educated, he made a decent living falling into one job or another that always came when he needed it. And then when Rene tried to frame Jason for the murders he had committed, Jason ended up exonerated, but in all honesty, it was by no doing of his own. It was just sheer dumb luck, at least on Jason's part. "Maybe you're right Arabella. It's just… I don't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed."

"Me neither. But I have a real good feeling that he's going to be okay Sook. And remember, Gran used to say God looks out for fools and children. Well, Jason fits that bill, doesn't he?" I replied. I didn't know why, but I really felt like Jason was meant to come home, and not in a body bag. He had to.

Sookie smiled at me, grabbed her cup and took a sip of her coffee. Then she said, "You know, I sure hope you're right. I suppose this pity party isn't going to help anyone anyway."

"No, it isn't. We need to concentrate on being positive. Jason needs us, and he needs us to be sharp and focused. And besides, who likes to go to a pity party anyway, they're always such downers." I said lightheartedly. We needed to keep our spirits up and our heads about us.

After a short pause, Sookie simply said, "Thank you. I needed that. How did you get to be so smart?"

"I stole some smarts from Jason. He wasn't using them anyway." I said with a smirk, to which Sookie giggled and took a sip of her coffee.

Feeling the need to get my caffeine fix on, I went to the kitchen, got my own cup of morning bliss, and walked back into the living room to rejoin Sookie. After taking a sip of nectar from the gods, and sorely wanting to change the conversation, I said, "Hey, I've been thinking about what we could do now that we have an extra bedroom open. Why don't you take Gran's bedroom? And don't you even try to lie to me; I know you've always had your eye on it. It's cleared out now and ready to go. I'll stay in my own bedroom, because honestly I'm too lazy to want to move all my crap. But for your room, I was thinking we could ask Tara if she'd like to move in with us. I know you don't like that Maryann chick and I can't imagine that she's just going to let Tara stay at her house forever. What do you think?"

Grateful to have something she could focus on other than Jason's situation, Sookie said, "I think it's a perfect idea Arabella. Let's go to Merlotte's for lunch and ask her then. I know she's working the day shift today." She was truly worried about Tara, and about their friendship which had suffered so much with Maryann in the picture.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you... Eric is sending Pam over tonight to help us pack for Dallas." I added nonchalantly.

"Pam? Pam's coming here? To help us? Wait, let me get the camera to take a picture of the pigs that must be flying?" Sookie said sarcastically.

"I don't get why you dislike her so much. She's blunt and sarcastic, I'll give you that, but she's not that bad once you get to know her a little bit. Really." I said honestly. I kind of liked her. She reminded me a little of Lafayette, in that they both were confident, irreverent, and could give a shit about what anyone else thought of them. They both would be good to have your back in a fight too. It was refreshing being around them because they called a spade a spade. There was no false flattery or nicety. They didn't bullshit you and they certainly didn't suffer any fools. If you were a moron, they didn't hold back. Granted, it wasn't fun for the moron, but….

Sookie rolled her eyes at me and said, "There's a fine line between being sarcastic and being a bitch and she crosses that line… constantly. Anyway, not that I won't miss her lesbian weirdness, but I told Bill I'd have a girls night with Jessica tonight. He's made strides with her, but their relationship is still strained a bit. He's hoping I can get through to her, at least a little and especially before leaving for Dallas."

"And what's Bill going to do while you guys are bonding?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. He mentioned he had some work to do, but not what it was." Sookie replied quickly. I wondered if this was a sore spot with them. To be honest, I knew Bill had some money, but had no clue where it came from. It seemed like Sookie didn't know either.

….

We decided to make our way over to Merlotte's a little before noon so we could talk to Tara without being interrupted by the lunch rush. The place was just as quiet as we knew it would be when we walked in. Tara was wiping down the bar when Sookie called over to her. "Tara, hey girl. What's up?"

Tara looked up and smiled. She was happy to see both of us. "Oh you know, rewriting history, saving the world, nothing much. How 'bout you two? Hey Bella, you look like you've healed up good."

I had noticed in the mirror while getting ready that my bruises were gone. I was relieved because I didn't really want to go to Dallas looking like I spent a lot of time at the wrong end of a fist. "Yeah I have Tara, thanks. Listen, do you have a moment? We want to talk to you."

Tara looked suspiciously at both of us and said, "Umm Hmmm, and what do you two girls have up your sleeves. I can see the wheels turning, and that ain't usually good with ya'll."

Sookie quickly went behind the bar, grabbed Tara's hand and said, "Come on, let's go in the back before anyone misses you. We need to catch up a bit. And, Arabella and I have something we want to ask you."

"You know, Sam isn't gonna like me leaving the bar unattended." Tara replied, not really worrying so much about what Sam was going to think, but more about what her friends wanted.

"Oh come on Tara, we know you don't give a rat's ass what Sam thinks. Let's go!" Sookie said as she started to lead a now defeated Tara to the back room.

"Fine, but if he gives me any lip, I'm blaming ya'll." Tara said futilely.

"Whatever Tara." Sookie said smiling. She knew her friend was all hot air.

…

Sitting in the back room, we quickly caught up on each other's lives. We didn't tell Tara about Jason though. It didn't seem right to get her worried when we ourselves didn't really know what was going on. She used to crush on Jason… hard. She didn't think we knew about that, but it was written all over her face whenever she saw him; plus she would trip over her words whenever speaking with him. Thankfully she knew what a slut he was and never pursued him. She would've never recovered if he broke her heart, which he no doubt would have. So after Sookie and I told her about some other stuff going on, it was Tara's turn. Strangely enough, she had some things to get off her chest that we were honestly a little shocked to hear her admit.

Tara started by saying, "I know you two have heard me go on and on about how great Maryann is and how great living with her has been, but I gotta tell you, I've been getting a little scared lately."

"What do you mean Tara? Why are you scared?" Sookie asked her friend anxiously.

"Well, when I'm at Maryann's, I feel as though I never want to leave. Sometimes I feel like I have to find the will to make myself go to work, and not in my normal 'I hate my job' kind of way. My bed gets made, clothes laundered, food cooked; I basically have every need and desire fulfilled, sometimes before I even knew I was gonna want it. But the strangest part, at least to me, is that Maryann never asks to be paid for any of it. She doesn't ask for any money for rent, or for the food I eat, or for the clothes she's given me… nothing. I keep thinking, 'Why me?' 'Why is she taking such a special interest in me?' But I also have to wonder is there gonna come day when she's gonna want something in return, and what's that gonna be? Maybe I'm so suspicious because I'm used to giving instead of getting, but something inside of me is screaming, 'this ain't right'. What do you guys think? Do you think that Maryann is too good to be true?"

Instead of blurting out the first words that came to my mind, 'Uhhh… Hell yeah I think there's something weird going on with Maryann!' I said, "You know Tara, Sookie and I came here today to ask you if you wanted to move in with us. It seems like it might be a good thing seeing as you're having some serious concerns about Maryann."

"Really? You guys want me to move in with ya'll?" Tara said with a smile.

"Yeah Tara. You've been as close as family since we were little and Lord knows you've probably slept at our house more than anywhere else in the world anyway. What do you say?" Sookie replied hopeful Tara would say yes.

"Wow. Well, I have to think about it for a minute." Tara said as she was weighing her options. Moving in with them would definitely get her out of the situation with Maryann. But, she wasn't sure she was ready to give that all up just yet. As she started to feel physically ill at the idea of leaving Maryann's, the thought then occurred to her, 'My God, I feel like an addict about to go through withdrawal.' Once that thought entered her mind, it scared her, so she said, "You know what, fuck that. I'm going to move in with ya'll."

"Great!" Sookie and I said simultaneously as we both gave Tara a big hug.

"So when ya'll want me to move in?" Tara asked, hoping it'd be sooner than later because she was now really weirded out at the thought of spending any more time at Maryann's.

"Well, Sookie and I are going out of town for a few days. You already have a set of keys to the house, so you can get your stuff in while we're gone. In fact, that'd probably be better anyway because then we won't be tripping all over each other." I said.

"Out of town? Now Bella, I wouldn't think it strange for you to up and go somewhere, but you Sookie, you never go anywhere. What gives?" Tara said eyeing Sookie and me up.

Sookie looked dumbfounded. Well, I guess we didn't talk about what we would tell Tara, so I took control and said, "Oh Tara, you and your conspiracy theories… Bill was nice enough to send Sookie and me on a mini vacation to Dallas. He said that with all that's happened, he wanted to do something nice for us."

"Really? And is Bill going with ya'll? Won't you be a third wheel Bella?" Tara continued to question.

"Well, Bill is going, but he's got something his has to do there for work. So we won't really see him much while we're there." I replied.

Tara still looked at us with a little bit of skepticism, but decided to drop it. She was just happy that she had somewhere to go. "Alright. You two have fun then. Take lots of pictures." Tara said, knowing if they came back without pictures, she'd catch their lie, that is, if they were lying.

"Sure. Will do." I said, figuring I'd take a snapshot or two while in Dallas.

Sam walked in unexpectedly and said, "So this is where my bartender is hiding. Listen Tara, I don't pay you to hide out in back and dilly-dally around. We've got customers coming in."

Tara, putting her hands on her hips as she cocked her head back, snidely said to Sam, "You barely pay me enough to _deal_ with those stupid-ass customers."

"Yeah, well those stupid-ass customers pay your lazy ass. So just get out there, okay." Sam said, looking a little worse for wear. He was definitely antsier than normal and looked like he hadn't shaved or got any sleep for a little while. I could've used the bags under his eyes to pack for my trip. Not to mention, he didn't even acknowledge Sookie or me. Before we could ask him if he was okay, he walked out the door and straight into Daphne, who dropped her tray full of food right on Sam's feet.

"Shit Daphne!" He yelled at her.

"Ohhhhhh. I'm sorry Sam." Daphne said as she bent down to try to get the food off of his feet.

"Don't. Just don't Daphne. I'll clean it up myself." Sam said and he shook the food off of his shoes and stormed off. Daphne looked like she was going to cry and ran off.

"What was that?" I asked Sookie and Tara.

"I don't know, but he's been real jumpy lately. Listen, I better get up there before he really loses his shit. I'll see you guys later… roomies." Tara said with a smile before walking out of the room.

When she was finally gone, Sookie said to me, "Why did you lie about our trip? You know I hate lying, especially to my friends."

"What was I supposed to say Sookie? The truth? Yeah, that'd go over well. Hey Tara, you want to know why we're going to Dallas, for real? Well, let me tell you. Our dumb ass brother is missing in Dallas. Why's he in Dallas you ask… Well let me tell you about that too. He got caught up with a girl that liked to get her V on and decided she wanted her very own vampire vending machine, but things got out of hand and she staked him. So, Jason had to pay for his part in that vampire's true death by going to Dallas to infiltrate that crazy ass church the Fellowship of the Sun to appease his vampire probation officer. How'd he go missing you ask, well, we don't really know that, but in order to have the Dallas vamps help us figure that out, we're not only going to have to look for Jason, but for their two missing vampires as well. Dangerous, oh no, it'll just be a typical Tuesday for us now."

Sookie rolled her eyes at me and said, "Point taken."

"Good. Let's go. I still need to go through my closet before Pam comes tonight. Aren't you worried at all about what you're going to pack?" I asked.

Sookie replied, "No. I'm not going to a fashion show. I'm going to look for Jason. And besides, the only one I dress to impress is Bill. And as far as I know, he's been just fine with the way I look."

I thought about Sookie's words. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to make a good impression, for Eric that is. I knew that since I was "his" the way I looked would be a reflection on him. Not to mention, I wanted him to think I looked good as well. "Well, I could use some help in the dressing-up department." I knew I usually looked okay, but did I look sophisticated or sexy, probably not so much.

"Well, all I have to say is good luck dealing with Pam." Sookie said as we walked out of the backroom.

As we entered the dining room, I saw Tara talking to someone. I could only assume that someone was Maryann, based on the description that Sookie had given me earlier: A good looking woman with long, dark, wavy hair – check, who looked to be in her late 30's, early 40's – check, who dressed like she had a couple bucks in her pocket – check, who's mind was chanting some strange Latin crap, check. Yup, it had to be Maryann.

Sookie mentally said to me, "That's her."

I responded in kind, "Yeah, gathered that already. What's up with the Latin? Isn't that a dead language?"

Sookie just shrugged her shoulders.

Tara called us over saying, "Sookie, Arabella, come here ya'll. Maryann came by to invite us to a party."

I couldn't help but think to myself, 'What happened to distancing herself from Maryann?' This was a strange scene.

Once we reached the two of them, Maryann said, "Sookie, always a pleasure to see you. You are looking lovely as ever. And Arabella, it is truly an honor to finally meet you. Tara's told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already. It must have been so awful to have been through what you have. But I must say you appear no worse for wear, which is amazing and no doubt attributable to your outstanding courage and resolve. I celebrate in your tenacity and spirit. You are truly an inspiration. You and your sister are very _special_ people. You don't see many like you around anymore." She said the last part of her monolog with a look in her eyes that made me think that she knew we were a little more than the average bear (so to speak). She was giving me the creeps, that's for sure. I completely understood where Sookie was coming from when she said that Maryann was strange.

I had a hard time not laughing at her speech though. She sounded like her day job was writing those motivational posters you might find at one of those kiosks you see at the mall. Who talks like that for real? But, knowing I needed to reply, I said, "Well, thank you Maryann. I appreciate your kind words. It's nice to be able to finally put a name with a face. I can't place your accent though, and I'm usually pretty good at that."

"Oh aren't you just precious. I'm originally from Cape Cod, but I'm not as salty as the potato chips." Maryann said like this was the funniest joke ever. Tara laughed heartily while Sookie and I just gave a polite smile.

Wanting to get out of there, Sookie said, "Tara, we need to head on out, but feel free to come by whenever to get your stuff settled."

Tara looked absolutely murderous. If looks could kill, you'd be getting the chalk to draw the outline around Sookie's body on the floor. I guess Tara hadn't told Maryann yet about her moving in with us.

Maryann turned to Tara and asked almost too sweetly, "Tara… what's Sookie talking about?"

"Oh shoot Maryann, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't appreciate all you've done for me. I really do; you have no idea how much. But, I think it's time I try to walk on my own. I can't have you taking care of me forever." Tara said nervously.

If Maryann was pissed off, you'd never know it. Her face and voice remained just as obnoxiously pleasant as she pulled Tara in for a hug, stroked her hair, and said, "Oh Tara, my little bird, spreading your wings to find a new nest. I always suspected that this day would come, maybe not this soon, but that doesn't matter. I'm proud of you honey. You are a strong woman about to move in with some equally resilient women. I'm sure that you will not only fly strong there, but you will soar."

I thought over to Sookie telepathically, "Well, that went better than we expected."

Sookie thought in return, "Yeah, a little too well, don't you think?"

"Maybe." I responded silently.

"Well, you girls probably have a lot to do, as do I. Oh, but before I go, I wanted to extend an invitation to the party I'm throwing in two weeks. It will be the greatest Bacchanalian gala the South has seen in ages; truly one not to be missed." Maryann said with a wink.

"What's a Baccha… Baccha… I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that word, gala?" I asked curious.

"Ohhhh, well now, _that_ is a good question my dear. A **Bacchanalian** gala is a celebration like no other. There'll be lots of music, dancing, food, drink… it'll be revelry like you've never seen. You both should really come. I never disappoint." Maryann responded smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, if we're around, I guess we'll be there." Sookie responded slightly non-committal.

"Oh, I truly hope so. Goodbye girls." Maryann said as she sauntered out the door.

Once Maryann was gone, Sookie turned to Tara and said, "Tara, get your stuff out of her house as soon as you can. Something is not right with that woman."

Tara responded as though she didn't hear a word that Sookie had just said. "She's been working on that party for weeks. It's going to be the bomb. You know, I think I'm going to stay at her place until the party's over. She probably could use help with setting it up."

Sookie and I looked at each other. We both tried to look into Tara's mind, which usually is pretty easy to read if we try, but right now it almost seemed like she wasn't there.

"Tara! Get your butt back behind this bar." Sam yelled breaking Tara out of her trance finally.

"Yeah, yeah Sam. Okay, well you guys better leave before Sam starts yelling at you too. Go on now, go. It's just pathetic to come into work on your day off anyway. Go have some fun." Tara said while walking back to the bar to sling some drinks to the now bustling restaurant.

"What do we do?" I asked Sookie. This situation was getting weirder by the moment.

"I don't know. Hopefully this can wait until we get back from Dallas with Jason." Sookie replied dejectedly. She hated to leave her friend in this situation, but Jason needed us more right now.

"I don't think we have a choice right now anyway." I said sullenly. I was having some serious issues about leaving Tara like this, when she so obviously was not in her right mind around Maryann, but this situation didn't seem as urgent as Jason's. When did life get this complicated?

"Let's go then." Sookie said as we then walked out of the restaurant and into the rest of our day.

…

I was sitting on my front porch flipping through a Vogue magazine, glad to vacate my mind of anything heavy, when Pam showed up about an hour after the sun went down.

"Arabella. You're looking absolutely delicious tonight." Pam said a sly smile. She noted that the bruising Eric said she had from her attack was all gone.

"Oh, hey Pam. What's up?" I said casually. But once I really took in her outfit, I felt like I had seen it somewhere. So, I flipped hurriedly through my magazine. Once I found what I was looking for I said, "Wait a minute. Oh my God, are you wearing the St. John knit suit that Angelina Jolie is wearing here." I then turned the magazine around to show her the page, pointing to the outfit in question.

"Oh honey, I don't need to look at the picture. I know exactly the outfit you're referring to. And yes, it is the same. You like?" Pam replied proudly as she turned in a circle to give me the full effect. It was an absolute bitch to get, but so worth it. Of course she was going to show it off.

"Yeah, I do. It's gorgeous. But… wow! I don't even know where you'd buy anything like that around here." I said in awe. That outfit probably cost a pretty penny.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. The shopping in this backass town is dismal on a good day and downright shitty on a bad. Now, why don't you get your pretty little ass into my car and let's go shopping at a real store. Eric's treat." Pam said, already walking back to her car.

"Wait. Don't you want to see what I was thinking of bringing?" I asked confused. I had spent the better part of my afternoon going through my closet trying to find the best stuff I could. My room was beyond trashed with clothes all over the place, but I thought I had found some good options.

"There's no need. I can tell you right now that you don't own anything that would be appropriate. Now get in the car. We're wasting precious shopping time and mama needs to get her shop on." Pam said as she got into her silver Porsche.

It was hard to not be a little hurt by her comments, or by the way she said them. Nobody wants to hear their wardrobe doesn't cut the mustard. But being blunt was her way, and I guess the saying is, 'don't kill the messenger'. She just happened to voice the opinion that I had secretly suspected myself anyway. So I grabbed my purse off of the porch and joined her in the car.

….

When we arrived at Wilhelmina's Wardrobe in Shreveport, I had to peel my whitened knuckled fingers from the door arm rest. To say that Pam drove fast would be like saying the Pope wears a funny hat.

"Have you ever thought of race car driving as a career choice?" I asked Pam as we walked up to the door of the exclusive women's clothing boutique. I had heard about it once from a customer at Merlotte's. It was supposed to serve the crème de la crème of Shreveport. It wasn't the type of place you just walk into on a whim. Suddenly I felt severely underdressed in my white tank top, white cardigan, and jeans all from Walmart and sneakers ala Sketchers. I naively thought we were going to the mall.

"I couldn't do it even if I were so inclined. Vampires are banned from racing. The powers that be within Nascar felt that if we were allowed to race, no human could ever win again. They were right in their thinking, of course." Pam said, waiting for me to open the door.

I rolled my eyes at her as I grabbed the door handle and motioned my arm in an obnoxious royal wave indicating for her to walk through. She gave me a smirk as she walked into the store like she owned it.

"Pamela, _darling_, you look simply ravishing tonight. Is that new St. John you're wearing? It does you justice. And I see you brought… an _assistant_ (said with a wink) to help you bring your purchases home. Would you like a private dressing room, in back?" The saleslady said with a fangy grin as she assessed my outfit with obvious disdain. You would have thought I just walked in wearing pig shit the way her nose was crinkled up. Guess who felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman? I bet you'll only need one guess.

"Why thank you Helena. I had to pull a few strings to get this outfit as it is runway only right now, but I had to have it. You know how it is." Pam replied but then added, "And as for this one here (pointing at me), this one is Eric's pet, not mine, and you will treat her with the respect due to her as his pet." Pam said with authority to the snotty vampire saleslady.

I couldn't contain the smile that crept to my lips as Pam told that snotty saleslady vampire what's what. It was nice to have Pam speak up for me, granted it would have been nicer if I wasn't referred to as a 'pet', but it was better than having that stuck-up saleslady be a bitch to me all night. My good mood was doused rather quickly though…

"Oh, why of course, Pamela. Eric's been a great patron of our store. Anything for one of his, and there's been a few hasn't there? Would you like to see the new lingerie from Paris? I just received a shipment of items that I know Eric has liked on his girls in the past. Unfortunately, we don't have any bondage stuff in right now, well, maybe a few handcuffs, but I'd really have to look around for them." Helena said to Pam while looking me over. "I think she'd have the perfect body for one of the corset and thong options."

Pam looked over at me to see my mouth was wide open in shock. Bringing her hand to my chin, she gently pushed it up to shut my mouth and said, "Honey, you're going to let the flies in."

"She looks a little rough around the edges now, but I do see the potential in her. Yes… I can see why Eric would have her: beautiful, thick blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, thin waist, and generous chest." Helena said while walking a circle around me. I sorta felt like a gazelle in the savanna being circled by the cheetah, ready to pounce.

Pam must have sensed my unease as she then pulled me to her side and said, "Helena, while I would love to see the new lingerie, especially on this creature here, we actually need to get her some dresses, pantsuits, well, basically a new wardrobe. I know this store inside and out. Why don't you see to that human over in the corner that looks like she could definitely use some help and I'll call you over as needed."

Helena knew she was being dismissed, but didn't care as long as Pam spent tons of money tonight, like she usually did. The more Pam spent, the bigger the commission for her. So she said, "As you wish. Just holler if you need me."

Once Helena was with the other customer, I couldn't stop myself from asking Pam, "So, Eric's bought a lot of stuff here for his other girls. Would they be past or present girls? And… bondage?"

Pam rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just say he hasn't bought anything in this store since you showed up. And don't worry about the bondage thing. He only does that with the willing, which I'm guessing would be a 'no' for you." It all was the true. He hadn't bought anything here since she came into the picture, but that didn't mean that Eric had been monogamous either. He had fucked and sucked on several fangbangers at Fangtasia. Pam knew that they meant nothing to him, other than dinner and distraction, however explaining that to a human, with their emotions, could be messy, as it was hard for humans to understand certain vampire… needs. As for the bondage thing, Eric only did that sometimes, and truthfully the girls had all been willing. But then again, they would probably have robbed a bank if he asked just so they could be with him. Pam had a feeling that Eric wouldn't be interested in doing that with Arabella anyway, at least not initially.

I didn't know if her answer should make me feel relieved or not; it was kind of vague actually. But I could tell by the way she said it that it was the only answer I was going to get on the subject. Eric and I never really had a sit down about what we were doing. I guess I'd have to ask him sometime soon.

Deciding to let the topic drop, I said, "Okay, well, we're here. Where do we start?"

Pam was grateful that Arabella didn't press the issue like most humans would. She'd lost count of how many women Eric had used up and dumped that harassed her, begged to know if Eric would take them back, if Eric was with someone else, if Eric cared about them, blah, blah, blah. They were all pathetic. Wasn't it obvious that if he wasn't with you, he wasn't into you? Breaking out of her thoughts, she said, "Yes, well, you are going to need several days and nights worth of clothes and shoes. Why don't we start with some separates? Those you can mix and match in case your stay is longer than anticipated."

And, so it began, the deluge of clothes that Pam brought me to try on. Of course, she had to stay in the dressing room with me, watching me change. She claimed that she was there in case I needed help into things. Yeah, I knew she just wanted to watch, but it didn't bother me. She knew I was Eric's. She wouldn't do anything to piss him off, right?

Eventually Helena came back to the dressing area and asked what my measurements were for the lingerie. I had just taken off a shirt I was trying on when Pam quickly wrapped her arms around me from behind and cupped my breasts with her hands.

"Ummm Pam, what are you doing?" I asked uncomfortably. It's not every day you have a female vampire grabbing you like this.

"Sizing you up. I'm sure you want those undergarments to do you justice, don't you." Pam said seductively into my ear.

"Well, yes, I'd like them to fit, but I'm pretty sure most people use tape measures to measure for bra size, not their arms and hands." I replied, trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Honey, when you've touched as many breasts as I have, you become an expert. And believe me when I say that I can guarantee I'm more accurate than any tape measure. Oh Helena, she's a 34D." Pam said, while still holding my breasts.

"Thank you Pamela. I'll be back shortly with some options." Helena said, chuckling at the exchange between the human and Pam.

"Great. Now that we've settled that, I guess you can let go now." I said to Pam hoping she'd do just that.

Pam let go with a pout and said, "You know, we could have a lot of fun, you and me."

"Pam, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty much strickly dickly. But, if I ever were to flip sides, you'd be the first to know." I said with a wink while trying to find something to cover up with. While it's always flattering to have someone find you attractive, I wasn't into her, or women for that matter, but I didn't want to make her feel bad for her preference. And besides, is it ever a good idea to insult a vampire who could kill me in less than a split second; probably not.

Pam's respect for this human in front of her went up several notches. She was able to diffuse what Pam knew was probably an uncomfortable situation with grace, dignity and a bit of humor. "I know, but it was worth a shot. Although, your nipples were pretty erect. You sure you didn't' enjoy it a little?" Pam said smiling.

"Pam, what do you think happens when you put an ice cube to a nipple; they get hard. And you should know your hands are pretty darn cold." I replied rolling my eyes.

"You're a lot more fun than your sister. She would've been looking for a stake if I even mentioned touching her breasts." Pam said while looking over another outfit for me to try on.

"Yeah, Sookie's always been a little prudish. But she's a good person, really, and normally very friendly. I just don't get it; whenever your name or Eric's name comes up, she just gets crazy pissy. What happened between ya'll?" I asked Pam, hoping she'd give me some insight.

"What, your sister hasn't explained her frostiness to us? Can't you just read her mind anyway for all the answers?" Pam said curiously.

"When I talk to Sookie about it, she usually just says something about Eric being an asshole and you being a bitch. I don't read my sister's mind though. It's private." I replied truthfully.

"Well, let me put it to you this way. Sometimes I think your sister doth protest too much, if you catch my drift. Before you came along, Eric had tried to take Sookie away from Bill, on more than a few occasions. Now, I'll give you that your sister and Bill do seem pretty wrapped up in each other, but if Bill wasn't in the picture, well, I don't think you sister would turn down any advances from Eric if he were so inclined to throw some her way. I don't need to remind you of how handsome he is, powerful, rich, envied…"

I was thrown off a bit by Pam's revelation. I didn't know that Eric was interested in Sookie before meeting me. "Yes Pam, Eric's a great catch (outside of the being dead thing, I thought to myself) but Sookie _loves_ Bill. I know that."

"Yes, well… maybe, but I'm just giving you fair warning Arabella, I'd watch your back when it comes to your sister." Pam said as she grabbed one of the lacy baby doll numbers that Helena just brought in. "Now, if you wear something like this for Eric, I don't think he'd remember you have a sister at all."

I looked at Pam for a moment. She was having this conversation with me so matter of factly, like she was discussing a new recipe. 'Oh yes, just add a pinch of illicit longing, a dash of forbidden sex and a bit of backstabbing, mix and put in the oven for a brand new loaf of betrayal.' But I knew in my heart that Sookie would never betray Bill or me like that. She was my sister and we looked out for each other. And while I didn't necessarily believe that Pam was lying; I think she _thought_ she was right and she thought that Eric was the end all be all; but I knew she was mistaken, at least about Sookie's state of mind. I _knew_ my sister. Now, as for Eric, I didn't know what to think. Did he still want my sister? It didn't look like he had pursued her at all while with me, but it was still disconcerting to know he had in the past.

Pam said, breaking the small silence, "By the way, I'm curious, why aren't you and Eric fucking yet?"

The bluntness of Pam's question threw me off for a bit, but after I thought about it for a moment I finally came up with the only answer that seemed right, "Timing." I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to sleep with him, but now, knowing so much more than I wanted to, I didn't know if that was the case anymore, at least not without clearing up some things.

"Yes, I think that would explain it. You have been involved in some extraordinary events as of late. Well, it's too bad, because you've been missing out. He never leaves the ladies unsatisfied." Pam said as she returned to looking at the piles of clothes in the dressing room. She then handed me a light blue jersey wrap dress and said, "You really need to try this on. I have a feeling this shade of blue would look wonderful on you, especially with your eyes, and it will pack nicely."

I went into robot mode at that point, trying on a few more things before Pam felt that we had tried on enough things to come up with a good wardrobe for the trip. If I thought the four hours we spent at the store were emotionally draining, the night was about to get even worse.

….

While Arabella and Pam were at Wilhelmina's Wardrobe…

"Hey Jessica." Sookie said as Jessica opened the door.

"Oh, hey Sookie." Jessica said dejectedly, as she absentmindedly sulked back into the living room and plopped herself on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked as she followed Jessica into the old house, eventually sitting next to her.

"I just saw my parents on TV. It was horrible. They looked so sad and were so worried about me. I didn't realize how much I missed my mom and my little sister Eden until I saw them there." Jessica said, as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh honey, I know this has to be hard on you." Sookie said as she gave Jessica a hug. She didn't know what else to say. What could she say?

Backing out of the hug, Jessica looked at Sookie wide-eyed as she saw Sookie's shoulder was bright red with blood and said, "Oh my God Sookie, you're bleeding. I swear you were fine when you got here… What happened?"

"Oh honey, that's not my blood, it's yours." Sookie said in a motherly tone as she took off her plaid button down shirt revealing a blue tank top underneath. She'd have to wash that shirt soon so that the blood stains didn't set. She'd learnt that from previous experience with Bill.

"Mine?" Jessica said as she wiped some tears from her eyes and then finally saw her blood on her hands.

"What the hell? Why am _I_ bleeding? What's wrong with me?" Jessica asked anxiously.

"Sweetie, when vampires cry, they cry blood tears. Didn't Bill tell you that?" Sookie asked.

"No. He didn't. He hasn't told me lots of things. Listen, I know he's your boyfriend and all, and he may be a good one at that. But, he sucks as a maker. I hate it here. He's gone so much and I'm stuck here in this old house by myself bored all the time. My life sucks." Jessica said, crying even more now.

Sookie looked at Jessica and sighed. She knew that part of the reason why Bill wasn't home a lot was her. She wanted to do something to give this girl some happiness, but didn't know what. "Jessica, what would make you happy right now?"

"Oh my gosh. If I could see my family, for just one moment, that would be heaven. I never got to say goodbye. Please Sookie. Please take me. I really want to see them. I could look through the windows. I wouldn't even get out of the car. Please! Please! Please!" Jessica begged hysterically.

"Oh honey, I don't think I can. Bill wouldn't be too happy about that. He said that you're still going through a lot of changes; some that could be hard to control. Maybe you should ask Bill to take you." Sookie said, feeling awful that she couldn't give this girl the solace she seemed to so desperately need. Sookie could definitely understand the need to have closure with a dead loved one. She wasn't able to say goodbye to Gran or her parents. She hoped they knew how much she loved and missed them.

Jessica got onto her knees in front of Sookie and replied desperately, "Sookie, Bill's not going to take me. I've already tried asking him. Before I could even state my case he said, 'Jessica, you are vampire. You have no human family anymore. You must never see them again.' He wouldn't even listen to me." Then, laying her head on the sofa next to Sookie's leg she continued, "Sookie, I want to make sure that my momma and sister are okay. My father… he wasn't the nicest of men. Sure, to everyone else he was this great guy; a church-going man, devoted husband, loving father, but to us, he was a monster. He used to hit me and my momma something fierce with his belt. Of course, not anywhere on our bodies that anyone could see; we were always supposed to hide the welts under our clothes. It was horrible. He hadn't started with Eden, my little sister, at least not yet. But, now that I'm not there to take the beatings, I'm scared he'll go after her too. She's only eleven Sookie."

Sookie sat in shock at the revelations Jessica just told her. She was caught between her feelings of pity for Jessica and her family and wanting to help them and loyalty to Bill's wishes. "Jessica, maybe if I tell Bill what you've told me, maybe I could get him to take you. You're still a new vampire. If you felt the urge to do something, you may not be able to control yourself and I don't know what I would be able to do to stop you."

"You could try talking to him, but I don't think it would do no good. He seemed to have his mind made up. But Sookie, did you wonder, if I was so uncontrollable, why would he leave you, his girlfriend that he supposedly loves, with me? He wants me to cut off all ties to my family. I think I could do that if I could just see them one more time. I need to see them. I need some closure with them, even if they don't see me. I need to make sure that things are okay. I'm begging you Sookie, please, give me this chance to say goodbye to my family." Jessica replied desperately.

Sookie internally cursed herself because she knew she was going to cave in. She still felt the overwhelming guilt about being somewhat responsible for Jessica's turning. And, how could she deny the girl the opportunity to say goodbye to her family; the family that she would no doubt never see again. Plus Jessica had a point about Bill thinking it was okay for her to be alone with Jessica with her urges and all. "Okay, but you will stay in the car Jessica and Bill can never know about this. He would kill us both."

"Oh Sookie, thank you!" Jessica said heading towards the door.

"Heaven help me. I hope this doesn't go badly." Sookie mumbled under her breath as she followed Jessica out the door.

…

After slowly creeping up the dark tree lined street, Sookie's little yellow car finally came to a stop just across the street from a little blue cottage-like house. The perfectly manicured lawn and impeccably well-kept house kept the truth of what lay behind the closed door well hidden.

"That's it. That's my old home." Jessica said, longingly.

Sookie started to feel the tears she had tried so hard to keep in, pour out of her like a faucet.

Jessica, sensing Sookie's emotional state, turned to her and asked, "Sookie, why are _you_ crying?"

"Because… I did this to you Jessica. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be a vampire. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me. It'd be too much to ask for anyway." Sookie started before Jessica cut her off.

"Sookie, I don't blame you. My being a vampire was definitely not your fault. And, to be honest, it's given me freedom from the shitty life I had before. I may miss my family and want to make sure they're okay, but I don't want to go back. You know why I was out the night I was caught by the Magister's people? I figured, if I was going to get beaten for being a bad person, like my daddy said I was, well, then dammit, I was going to do something bad. I thought that all I'd do was break curfew and go to a party. Now granted, I didn't know it'd end up like this..."

"See, it's still my fault." Sookie tried to blurt out, but Jessica continued, "No, it's not your fault. If Bill wasn't forced to turn me, one of the other vampires at that god-forsaken tribunal would have for sure. I remember the Magister saying something about needing to get the numbers up. They had plans for me already Sookie. They just worked Bill into them."

Jessica, sensing movement her old house, turned her head to see her daddy in the window. Jordan Hamby didn't realize he had an audience tonight as he undid his belt while yelling at his terrified wife and young daughter. To Jessica, it was an all too familiar scene, but to Sookie, it was shocking and she was appalled, to say the least. While Sookie was busy formulating ideas to try to help the Hamby women, Jessica bolted out of the car at vampire speed to the front door of the troubled house and rang the doorbell.

"Jessica! Stop!" Sookie screamed as she followed the young vampire. This was not one of the plans floating around in her mind.

Jessica couldn't help herself. And no, it wasn't because of her 'urges'; it was because she had to help her mother and sister if it was the last thing she ever did for them. They didn't deserve one ounce of the punishment her daddy inflicted upon them. She was going to stop him, one way or another. With her vampire strength and speed, she felt none of the fear that she once did at the thought of being at the receiving end of his belt. No, she intended on Jordan being the one to feel that fear.

"Jessica? Oh my God, Jessica. Is it really you?" Mrs. Hamby cried as she answered the door seeing her missing daughter for the first time in weeks.

"Momma." Jessica said as she and her mother entered a tight embrace; neither one wanting to let go for fear that the other would disappear, but for two completely different reasons.

Sookie, knowing that Jessica could start crying bloody tears at any moment, mouthed to her, "Don't cry."

Jessica nodded to Sookie as she said to her mother, "Aren't you going to invite us in Momma?"

Sookie nearly had a heart attack when Jessica suggested going into the house, but what could she say now? She was fucked.

"Oh, honey, you and, well, who's your friend honey?" Mrs. Hamby asked curious about who the girl with her daughter was.

"Oh, this is Sookie, Momma. She's my friend and has really helped me out." Jessica said with a smile to Sookie, who she really did consider a friend now.

"Oh, well, you'll have to tell us what happened, but let's go inside, you're freezing sweetie. Jordan, Eden, our baby's home. Jessica's home." Mrs. Hamby shouted as we all entered the house.

While Mrs. Hamby disappeared for a moment, Sookie whispered to Jessica while pulling at her sleeve, "Jessica, we need to leave now. You have so fucked me over here."

"I'm not done here Sookie." Jessica said to Sookie as she yanked her arm away. The three other Hamby's then entered the room.

"Jessica?" Jordan Hamby said to his daughter as he grabbed her into what started off as a warm embrace, but quickly turned into a menacing one. "Where have you been? You had us worried. Were you off whoring around? Taking drugs? Huh? What was it?"

"Mr. Hamby!" Sookie said loudly, disgusted by his behavior.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the one she's been with this whole time? Maybe I need to call the police and have them arrest you." Mr. Hamby sneered at Sookie.

Jessica had had enough of her daddy's fear mongering and bared her fangs at him. "You are not going to hurt my friend here and you most certainly are not going to hurt Momma and Eden ever again."

Mr. Hamby stared at his daughter with fear and disgust. "So, this is what you did to yourself, became one of the devils servants. I guess I didn't do the Lord's service enough with you. I should have beaten you more; beaten the devil right out of you."

"Oh no Daddy, I think you've gotten it all wrong. You're the devil here, not me. You were the one to bring evil into this house and the evil that I'm dealing with now. But, now that I think about it, maybe I can bring you closer to the God that you claim to serve." Jessica said as she threw her daddy across the room and into the wall. There, she undid the belt that he must have readjusted from earlier and wrapped it around his neck. "Don't worry Daddy, this will only hurt a little bit." She said with a smirk as she saw the fear in her Daddy's eyes; relished in it to be honest. She then turned to look at her mother and sister. They had fear in their eyes, but pride as well. Jessica was able to stand up to the bully that had for so long made their life a living hell, but was she going to go after them next? Jessica seemed to sense that was their concern and said, "Momma, Eden, I would never hurt you. I want to make sure you are safe from this monster here."

Mrs. Hamby then nodded to her daughter, understanding her daughter and what she was about to give them, freedom from their suffering. But, before Jessica was able to sink her fangs into her father's neck, Bill kicked the door to the house open, beyond angry.

…

Dun Dun Dun…. Had to cut this chapter here because it was getting so long… stay tuned…


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry to leave you guys hanging there, especially for so long… I had really bad writers block about certain things I wanted to do… Think I've got them figured out. Please read and review. Reviews = love and my appreciation.

Shout outs to everyone who's stayed with me this far, and to those who are new, glad to have you on board! Enjoy!

…

"Jessica, as your maker, I command you to unhand that man!" Bill shouted, while huffing furiously and fangs blazing, to a surprised Jessica. 'How did he know I was here?' She thought as confusion, disappointment and anger all crossed her face. She had no choice but to let go of her shaken father and back away. Jordan Hamby didn't move a muscle though. In fact, he remained splayed against the wall like a bug stuck on fly paper, shock and fear still written all over his face. He couldn't get over how strong and fearless his daughter had become. He was used to being the one in control; to be the one dominating, not the one being dominated. He didn't care for this reversal of fortune, not for one minute. However, he didn't know if Jessica would come at him again or if the vampire at the door would attack. He, like most humans, didn't know about the fact that vampires could not enter a house without an invitation, or that the invitation could be rescinded.

Turning his attention and anger towards his beloved, Bill yelled, "Sookie, get back into the car… NOW!" As much as he wanted to control himself, he could not cover the murderous look in his eyes or venom in his voice; both of which she had never seen before, at least not directed at her. It shocked and terrified her as it shamed and mortified him. They both recognized this was not the man she knew and loved, or the man he was striving to be. However, this was exactly the kind of situation that he was trying to avoid with his progeny, and it was Sookie who brought her right into it. Cleaning this up could be an absolute bitch. Plus, the AVL had been cracking down extra hard on vampires who created human/vampire debacles, as this could easily turn into.

Setting aside her distress, Sookie quickly replaced it with her own anger as she yelled back, "No Bill! I will not get back into the car! We all have to deal with this situation here. You don't understand what's gone on here." Knowing the Hamby's were probably even more terrified at the scene unfolding before them, she thought they could use someone with some vampire experience. And besides, she wasn't about to get out of the safety of that house just yet. She may love and trust Bill, even though he was livid as all get-out, but still, she was no fool.

Sookie disobeying his order just fueled Bill's rage, "You will get back into that car NOW! Haven't you done enough damage for one night? Just look at the mess I'm going to have to clean up because of your arrogance and stupidity."

Sookie quickly sat down in the pretty floral chair that was positioned behind her, crossed her arms and legs and thanked her lucky stars that he could not enter the house just yet. Gran had taught her many things, one of which was never let anyone, and especially not a man, think they can walk all over you and talk down to you. "Now just who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? You think you're such an Einstein; an authority on stupidity… you don't even know what's going on here you big jerk! Why don't you figure that out before you jump to the wrong conclusions you egotistical ass!"

Shockingly though, it was Mrs. Hamby who spoke next. No one had noticed as she had walked slowly and unobtrusively towards the furious vampire at the door, with a quiet resolve.

"You are my daughter's 'maker'? Does that mean you are the one who did this to her?" Mrs. Hamby asked nervously.

Bill's attention quickly shifted to the gentle looking woman with red hair and blue eyes… just like Jessica's; her mother. He didn't know until this moment that he was at Jessica's human family's house. The softness and sadness of Mrs. Hamby's voice when she asked Bill those questions touched something within him that caused him to immediately lose the anger that had boiled inside him. His huffing and puffing ceased and he stilled, almost unnervingly so.

After the calmness washed over him, a feeling of shame quickly took its place as he had to admit the obvious truth to Jessica's family. So with dismay, Bill finally responded, without being able to look Mrs. Hamby in the eyes, "Yes, I am the one who made her vampire." Sookie looked on thinking she had never seen Bill look so human, and vulnerable, as he did in that instant. Her own anger subsided a bit in witnessing the humbling moment. She knew that her own feelings of guilt over her part in Jessica's turning could not even begin to compare to what Bill must have felt over the whole ordeal.

Mrs. Hamby nodded slightly to herself as she absorbed that information before asking her next question. "And are you taking care of her; good care of her?"

Bill was thrown off by the odd question. He finally brought his eyes to meet hers as he cleared his throat and responded, "Ummm, yes… I take care of her. I house her, make sure she feeds… True Blood of course, make sure she's clothed… I suppose that's what you mean, right?"

"Yes… and no." Mrs. Hamby replied and continued, "Do you beat her? Do you yell at her and call her horrible things? Do you make her feel like she is worth less than nothing? Do you try to take away all that makes her happy?"

"No." Bill replied repulsed, his eyes narrowed and his upper body moved slightly backwards in response to her disgusting suggestions of how he treated Jessica. "I would never do those things to her. I promise you that I will always treat her as my own daughter. It may not seem like much to you right now, but you have my word that I would never harm your daughter."

"Momma, it's true. I've been a complete bitch to him at times, and he's never been anything but patient, or at least really tried to be. And he's certainly never laid a hand or anything else to me. It may be hard to believe since he came here guns blazing, but it's the Gods-honest truth." Jessica added, giving Bill a look of thanks for putting up with her bullshit.

"Well, Mister… What is your name?" Mrs. Hamby asked.

"Compton, Bill Compton." Bill replied.

"Well, Mr. Compton, you have already far surpassed her real father by leaps and bounds then." Mrs. Hamby said to a very confused Bill.

"You bitch! How can you even attempt to compare me to this disgusting creature of the devil? I am her father and a damn good one! I'm the only one who tried to steer her onto the path of righteousness! You're nothing but an insipid little whore! You are a weak spineless servant of all that is unholy! You never understood and with your little itty bitty brain and you never will!" Jordan preached with spite to his wife.

"Jordan, you're absolutely right. I never did understand your need to hurt everyone who ever loved you all the while saying it was God's will. I would never _want_ to understand because it's just madness. God would never '_will'_ the things you've done, at least not the God the rest of us know. You've been a horrible father and husband at that. Jessica was exactly right when she said that you brought evil into this house. You are the monster here; not Jessica, nor the man standing outside our door. He was able to turn off his anger. We all just witnessed it. You, on the other hand, have never been able to turn off yours, and we've all paid the price for it. "Mrs. Hamby said quietly, but with conviction. She then turned to her younger daughter and said, "Eden honey, please go back to your room and close the door sweetie, okay."

This was the first time Bill had taken a good look at the petrified skinny little girl dressed in a long pink princess nightgown with a peter pan collar, who looked so innocent, and so much like a younger version of Jessica. She had been standing perfectly quiet and still behind a blue and yellow striped wing chair in the living room. She was so still that you could almost confuse her for a statue. She was no doubt frozen in place by her fear and lack of understanding of what was going on in front of her. Now faced with the demand to leave her Momma alone with all this craziness; she ran over to her mother and said with tears falling down her face, "No Momma, I can't leave you here by yourself. " She was scared for her Momma; scared of what her father might do; scared her sister might disappear again; she was just scared… but strangely enough, she wasn't scared that her sister was a vampire nor was she scared of the vampire outside her door. She'd seen true evil before in the face of her own father. Every other type of evil paled by comparison in her eyes.

Mrs. Hamby knew she needed to keep herself pulled together or her younger daughter would not go. She didn't want Eden to witness any more of this scene, especially not knowing how it would play out. She'd seen so much in her barely eleven years already; things that no child should ever see. So, Mrs. Hamby took a deep calming breath and exhaled through her mouth, which helped her immensely. Next she took her daughter's cheeks in her hands gently and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and said sweetly and with much love to her daughter, "Honey, everything's going to be okay, I promise. Now, please listen to your Momma and go to your room."

"Momma, you promise you'll be okay?" Eden asked timidly, trying to snuffle out her tears and appear more mature than her age would otherwise suggest.

"Yes, I promise. Now, please go." Mrs. Hamby said again with love, but this time with more authority.

"Okay Momma. I love you. I love you too, Jessica. I missed you so much. I didn't go through your things or nothing while you were gone neither. It's all just like you left it." Eden said as she turned to walk out of the room. It didn't go unnoticed that she said nothing to or about her father.

Jessica ran up to her sister before she left the room, gave her a hug so hard that it almost hurt, and said, "I love you and missed you too squirt. Don't forget that." And then with a little chuckle she said, "Now why couldn't you leave my stuff alone when I was here?"

"Because you always looked so pretty and grown up. I wanted to be just like you." Eden replied back with an admiring smile. Jessica seemed even more beautiful to her now that she was a vampire. She was flawless and powerful.

Jessica gave her sister a small kiss and said, "Oh Eden, don't try to grow up too quick. You've got plenty of time. And trust me, you are beautiful right now, just the way you are."

"You're still going to be here later, right?" Eden asked skeptically.

"Of course squirt. Now you should go to your room like Momma asked, okay?" Jessica responded; trying to keep from crying because she knew her reply was a lie. She'd suspected she'd probably never see her family again.

"Okay Jessica." Eden said as she turned and walked out of the room, believing her sister as only a child still filled with some innocence could.

Once Eden was safely in her room, Mrs. Hamby continued to speak to Bill. "Mr. Compton, I'd like to show you something." Mrs. Hamby said as she turned around and lifted the back of her shirt up to reveal numerous red and raised welts up and down her back, some old, some new, all hideous. "Some husbands like to take their wives out on a Friday night to dinner and a movie, or so I'm told. My husband likes to get his amusement at home, as you can see."

Bill stood frozen as he saw the markings. He was a vampire and had seen and done many horrible things, but even those markings made him wince in disgust. Bill had always prided himself that once he was able to control his baser urges after becoming a vampire, he only hurt those who truly deserved it. This woman had been beaten horribly by the man who was supposed to love, honor and cherish her. Instead, Mr. Hamby had damaged, dishonored and violated her.

With Mr. Hamby's horrifying secret exposed, he finally couldn't hold back either the anger that had been steadily rising in his blood or his own body from the wall he'd been stuck to until then.

"You stupid bitch. You know you deserved every single one of those purifying whippings. How dare you show them to these outsiders trying to make me look bad? There's no way that these followers of evil could ever understand that everything I did was done in order to cleanse you all; to bring you closer to God. There's no saving your sorry ass now. God sees the traitor that you are." Mr. Hamby said, lunging towards his now frightened wife.

"Jessica, restrain your father!" Bill yelled quickly so that Jessica would be able to intercede before Jordan did any further damage to his already broken wife.

Jessica didn't need to be told twice. She moved at vampire speed to stop her father from hurting her mother again. She hissed, fangs out at her father, "Not this time, _daddy_."

"Look, someone who lives here must invite me in. Mrs. Hamby, will you please invite me into your house." Bill asked calmly, wanting to get this situation resolved sooner than later and knowing he couldn't do it from outside the house.

"Only if you promise to help my family out with this monster." Mrs. Hamby responded with more strength than Jessica could ever remember her mother having.

Bill agreed to her request with a simple nod. He didn't know what she was going to want, but he figured he would help the best he can. And besides, he could always glamour them all anyway.

"Mr. Compton, won't you please come in." Mrs. Hamby said taking a huge leap of faith that this stranger would be able to do what she could not all these years; stay the hand of the beast.

Bill quickly came into the house and asked respectfully, "Mrs. Hamby, what do you suggest we do here?"

"I want you to get my husband to agree to a divorce; to give me Eden, the house and a good portion of our money; to agree to never contact us again; to agree to get help so that no one else will ever have to go through what we've been through." Mrs. Hamby said, but then added, "And if you can't get him to agree to those things, then I want him dead. I can't live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder worrying that he could be there to finish what he started."

"Momma, where is this coming from?" Jessica finally asked, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe she was hearing the words that just came out of her mother's mouth, not that she didn't agree with anything her mother said, but that the words were said at all. She had always seen her mother as weak for putting up with all the beatings and not protecting herself or her.

"Honey, you have no idea how ashamed I am that I couldn't do more for you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you all those times your father berated you and beat you. For a while, I thought he could change like he always said he would. He always sounded so convincing; that each time was going to be the last time. But, it never happened. You know, when I got married, I never thought that the man I fell in love with and chose to spend the rest of my life with would turn my life and my children's lives into a living nightmare. But it got so bad so fast and after too much time and too many beatings came and went, I didn't know how to leave. I have no family here. I have lots of acquaintances, but no real friends, especially none that I could have asked for help from. I have no money of my own. Your father controls the finances. He controls everything. But now, I see a chance here to get out, and protect Eden before she becomes the next victim to his inner demons. I have to take it. I can't let my fears get in the way again of having some peace and happiness in our lives. We may never get this chance again." Mrs. Hamby said shaking slightly while tears softly fell from her sorrowful eyes made up of fear and, for the first time in a long time, hope.

"Oh Momma, I'm so proud of you. Bill, we have to help my Momma and Eden. Please." Jessica choked on her words, overcome with emotion, as she pleaded with Bill.

"You are all crazy if you think I'm just going to let you all take away what is mine. My family is not going to walk away from me dammit!" Jordan said screaming as he tried futilely to get out of Jessica's iron grasp.

"Mr. Hamby, I believe that the alternative your wife gave to your not agreeing to her terms was death. Are you saying that's what you'd prefer?" Bill said menacingly to Mr. Hamby, eager to make Mr. Hamby fear the way he had made his family fear for so long.

"No. No. That's not what I'm saying. You can't possibly ask me to give up everything." Mr. Hamby said flabbergasted.

Sookie felt the need to interject here and said, "You know, it's amazing when you think about it. You need a license to drive a car, fish, hunt, but any asshole can be a father. No background check needed, no classes required, no psych check, just a little bit of sperm from a 'dick' is all it takes. Mister Hamby, you don't deserve your family and they are not possessions that you get to keep simply because you claim them. You should be ashamed of the way you have treated them and to be honest, you are damn lucky they didn't kill you already. You are a disgusting, pathetic excuse of a man."

"Listen, I will not be talked to like that by some white trash fangbanging whore in my own damn house. You don't know shit about me or my family." Jordan said foolishly, unable to control his anger.

Bill whooshed at vampire speed in front of Mr. Hamby, who was still being restrained by Jessica, bared his fangs, growled and said gruffly, "Mr. Hamby, I _strongly_ suggest you NEVER talk that way to my girlfriend ever again, because I can guarantee you will highly regret it."

Mr. Hamby finally shut up, but still glared at Bill, angry. That look slowly morphed into a look of enchantment as Bill started to glamour Mr. Hamby.

"Mr. Hamby, you want to file for divorce from your wife."

"I want to divorce my wife."

"You want to leave everything to her."

"I want to leave everything to her."

"You never want to see your wife or daughters again. In fact, seeing them again will cause you great physical pain."

"I never want to see them again. It would be painful."

"You did not see Jessica tonight. You do not know that she is a vampire."

"I haven't seen my human daughter."

"You want to move to Alaska."

"I want to live in Alaska."

"You will never hit anyone else again as long as you live."

"I will never hit anyone else again, ever."

"You will let go of your hate and focus on the positive."

"Positive. No more hate."

"Good Mr. Hamby. Now you will go and pack your bags now and leave this house, forever."

"I will get my stuff and go."

"Jessica, you may release your father now.

Jessica let go of her dazed father and watched as he walked to her parents' bedroom, knowing that her family's nightmare was now over.

Jessica said in a voice barely audible to the humans in the room, but more than loud enough for Bill to hear and with much gratitude in her heart, "Thank you Bill." He returned her look with a sad smile. While this certainly was a major victory, there were still losses to be dealt.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Compton. While I can't deny part of me would have liked to see him suffer a little more, no make that a lot more, for all he put us through, just knowing that he will be out of our lives from now on is more than enough. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. But what exactly did you do? I thought that you'd just intimidate him into leaving, but there was more going on, wasn't there?" Mrs. Hamby said with relief and curiosity evident in her voice.

"Don't thank me just yet Mrs. Hamby. Unfortunately, I can't let you remember what's gone on here tonight. It wouldn't be prudent; as I'm sure you can understand. People will ask about where your husband is, why he left and so forth. It would be more believable if you had no knowledge of the actual truth. And of course, I can't have you or your daughter remember seeing Jessica tonight either. Now that she has been made vampire, it is in everyone's best interest that your relationship remain severed. I cannot even begin to express the sorrow and remorse I feel in having to tell you that and enforce that. While I can't get into the details of why I turned your daughter into a vampire, please know that I don't take my responsibility for her lightly. I will always take care of her to the best of my ability. You do not need to worry about me doing to her what your husband had done. As for your memory though, I unfortunately will have to do to you what I just did to your husband. It is called glamouring. It is painless, but permanent unless reversed by myself, which in this case is extremely unlikely." Bill said sadly. Truth be told, when Jessica had mentioned needing to see her family one last time, this was what he wanted to avoid; a messy reunion that would need to be cleaned up. He had no idea of her family situation because he didn't want to know. He wanted to forget she was ever human because of the tremendous guilt he still felt over her turning. Having to face her family and admitting his part in her becoming vampire would force him to deal with the overwhelming remorse he had been battling to bury. Now he would have to deal with the guilt of tearing apart this family for a second time, even if he was saving them from their monster of a father.

Shakily Mrs. Hamby responded, "I understand Mr. Compton. May I say a few words to my daughter before you do your… glamouring?"

"Oh course." Bill said kindly.

Mrs. Hamby walked over to her daughter, took her hands into her own, clasping them tightly, looked into her eyes with pride and love and said, "Jessica. I love you so much honey. You have always been such a joy and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I hope that you find true happiness with someone, someday. I hope that whoever brings you that happiness treats you like a queen. You deserve that and so much more. Don't settle for someone because it isn't worth it and your worth so much more than that. Please don't live by my example, exceed it. I want you to do whatever you want: get an education, and I don't mean just through books, see the world, experience all that life has to offer you. I so wish that I could see you grow as a person, into the person I know you can be, even if you don't grow older, but I understand that won't be possible. I want you to always know that there will _never_ be a day when I don't think about you or miss you. You ARE loved and always will be."

Now unable to hold back her sobs, Mrs. Hamby let go of Jessica's hands, knowing that this would be the last time she saw her daughter, but also knowing there was no alternative, turned her head towards Bill and pleaded, "Please Mr. Compton, do what you have to now, before I beg you to not do it."

Being overwrought with emotion, Jessica could barely get out the words that she so desperately needed to tell her mother as she grabbed her in a tight embrace, "I love you too Momma. I always have and I always will."

Bill nodded to Mrs. Hamby and began to glamour her. Jessica let go of her entranced mother and turned away crying. Sookie, who was now crying her own tears, got up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged her friend tightly.

Once Bill was done with Mrs. Hamby, he went to Eden's room to do the same to her. On his way, he passed Mr. Hamby in the hall. He was still in a dazed state as he walked by carrying his packed suitcase, heading for the door to the garage to finally leave his family in peace.

….

After everyone in the Hamby household were sufficiently glamoured, Bill, Sookie and Jessica walked quietly back to Sookie's little yellow car. All three were emotionally exhausted from the revelations and consequences of Jessica's coming home. Jessica just stared out the back seat window, crying silent tears of relief and grief. Bill stared straight ahead as he drove, not wanting to deal with either of the women in the car with him or his own strained emotions. Sookie sat in the front seat, balled up, with her arms wrapped around her legs, as if giving herself a supportive hug. This whole situation was not what she had envisioned when she signed up to bond with Jessica tonight. Manicures, chick flick and girl talk was more the plan.

They were a good ten minutes into their drive back to Bon Temps before anyone spoke. Of course it had to be Sookie who cut the quiet as she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Bill, I know that you didn't want me to take Jessica out and about, and especially not to her home, but after she explained to me why she needed to go back, to see how her mother and sister were, to say goodbye, I couldn't say no. I just couldn't. You know what I would give to see my Gran one more time; to tell her all the things I never got to before she was killed." Sookie started before being interrupted by Bill.

"Sookie, not now." Bill said quietly through gritted teeth while gripping the steering wheel tightly in frustration. He just wanted to get back home and forget the night.

"No Bill, I think we need to talk about this, and not sweep it under the rug. I realize that I went against your wishes, but I think you can agree now that it needed to be done, on so many levels." Sookie pushed on.

"Sookie, you are right… and wrong. This situation could have gone so horribly wrong. People could have died tonight Sookie. What would you have done then? As far as I know you aren't up on your crime scene clean-up and Jessica doesn't know how to glamour yet." Bill said with more anger.

"And whose fault is it that Jessica doesn't know how to glamour? I know it's not mine. And as for cleaning up a crime scene; I've had to clean up Merlotte's after the football crowd came in after we won state. Let me tell you, if I can clean that shit up, I can clean up anything. But Bill you're just avoiding the real issue here. Jessica tried to talk to you about her family; tried to get you to see why she needed to go, but you wouldn't listen. I know that you're trying to do what you think is best for her, but you aren't infallible; even you can make mistakes and bad decisions. Think about it Bill. How are you even supposed to know what's best for her if you won't listen to her?" Sookie said, trying to get Bill to see that he needed to actually interact with and instruct his child, even if he didn't want to, whatever the reason.

Bill was silent for a moment. As much as he wanted her to be wrong, she wasn't. She was absolutely right. He should have listened to Jessica. He didn't because of his own feelings of guilt and remorse over her turning. At that tribunal he was forced to alter her future, take her away from her family, and steal her humanity. Having his own issues about his own turning; being ripped from his family; he had vowed he would never turn anyone himself. Unfortunately events forced his hand. He saw now that what's done is done and he needed to guide his progeny, embrace her fully into his life and show her how to live this new life to its fullest. He needed to give her a better life than the one he took her from. In all honesty, it shouldn't be that hard. Her life seemed pretty shitty before.

Finally, Bill acknowledged, "Sookie, you are right. I should have listened. Jessica, I am sorry that I did not allow you to explain yourself to me. We have a lot to discuss when we get back."

With those words from Bill, Jessica finally turned her head to face the two in the front seat. "Thank you Bill. I guess I could've tried to talk to you again, but…"

"No, let's not rehash this Jessica. When we get back we'll talk about moving forward. We don't want to have another situation like this again. If something comes up in the future, we'll work on it together. Agreed?" Bill said after interrupting her.

"Yes. And Bill, thank you again for helping my family out." Jessica said with gratitude audible in every syllable.

"You're welcome. But I hope that you will think of me as your family from now on." Bill said with a smile, finally getting used to the idea of a daughter, of having a family again.

"I could get used to that. Do I get an allowance?" Jessica said with a slight smile.

"We'll talk about that later too." Bill said in a fatherly way.

Sookie was glad that these two finally had their breakthrough in their relationship; she only wished that she didn't have to be a part of the emotional rollercoaster it took to get there. And while things were seemingly getting back to normal, she knew she still needed to talk to Bill about how he treated her when he arrived at the Hamby house of horrors. That was a conversation for another time though, without Jessica in tow. Jessica had been through enough tonight without having to see Sookie and Bill go at it.

After a moment of blissful silence, Bill noticed something in the middle of the road. Once he could discern what it was he asked, "Was there a storm here recently? It looks like there's a few trees lying on the road up ahead."

"No, not any that I can think of. Oh my, you're right. That first tree there looks mighty big too. Do you think you and Jessica can move it?" Sookie asked seeing the big pine tree lying wretchedly on its side.

Bill gave Sookie a look that seemed to say, 'Really?'

"Okay, I know; stupid question." Sookie said rolling her eyes as the car came to a stop in front of the tree.

"Jessica, I'll need you to grab the other end of the tree so we can move it off to the side." Bill said to his child. Sookie made a mental note of how natural their relationship was coming together now.

"Okay." Jessica said as she and Sookie both exited the vehicle. Bill had already gotten out of the car.

Sookie was standing off to the side, letting the vampires do what they needed to do when she got an eerie feeling that they were being watched. She looked around, but didn't see anything unusual. But in the next instant there were two razorback boars up ahead in the distance breaking out into a scuffle. Bill and Jessica had already noticed the pair.

"Sookie, I'm going to take Jessica up ahead to show her how to deal with wild animals, since the occasion has struck and they may pose a road hazard anyway. Stay by the car and don't go anywhere, okay. Jessica, follow me." Bill said quickly before he and Jessica bolted off after the boars.

Sookie felt more unease creep into her senses as she stood there watching Bill and Jessica disappear in the woods, following the feral animals, who now seemed to multiply in numbers if her vision was correct. 'That's really weird.' She thought to herself, 'There shouldn't be feral boars around here.'

She was brought out of her internal musings when she heard a crack of wood behind her. Quickly turning to see what made the sound, she saw the shadowy figure of what appeared to be a human with clawed hands and a bull's head.

"What the fuck?" She mouthed to herself, confusion and fear hitting her in full force at the same time.

Before she knew it, the bull-human was running towards her. She didn't know what to do. If she went into the car, that thing would have her trapped there and with those claws, it could no doubt break her windows and get her, besides, Bill drove and had her keys right now. She thought she may have a better shot of getting away right now if she ran. So she started running as fast as she could while screaming for Bill.

Unfortunately, the bull-human was able to increase its speed exponentially, eventually moving as fast as a vampire, if not faster and quickly overtook her by slashing at her back with one of its clawed hands. Sookie fell over immediately in pain and paralysis. Whatever that thing had done to her back, she couldn't move. The pain being unlike any she had ever felt before.

Bill had sensed Sookie's fear and eventual pain while he and Jessica were fighting off what seemed to be a colossal amount of boars. Theses boars were not normal and were actually a challenge to him and Jessica. If he had to make an educated guess, these boars were possessed by something magical. He knew Sookie was in trouble, but he also knew that Jessica, being new to fighting as a vampire, would have a difficult time fighting off the ambush on her own. Thankfully, the two of them made quick haste of the boars and then quickly made their way back to Sookie.

Once the pair arrived to where Sookie was attacked, they too saw the bull-thing as it was about to attack Sookie again. Bill rushed at the bull-human and bit into its neck, sucking on its blood. Unfortunately, it was Bill that was affected, not the monster. He choked back on the black vile liquid that he had sucked from the monster as he backed away from the beast and fell to the ground. Jessica stood frozen as the creature then turned its attention to her. She didn't know what to do. If the monster could so easily debilitate her maker, what chance did she have? But, luckily for her, the monster only grunted in amusement and then bolted off into the night. Not knowing what to do, with Sookie now foaming at the mouth and Bill similarly incapacitated, she grabbed Bill's cell phone and dialed the number of the only one she knew might be able to help.

…

"Hello. This better be good." Responded the cool voice on the other end of the urgent call.

"Eric! Thank God you answered! We're in some serious shit here. Sookie and Bill were just attacked. I don't know what to do." Jessica stammered, hoping that the older vampire would be able to help.

"What do you mean 'just attacked'? By who?" Eric asked calmly, curious. What kind of attack could happen that leaves the newbie vampire as the only one unharmed?

"It's not really a who question as it is a what. And don't bother asking what attacked them, I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. Look, I can't play twenty questions here Eric. I think they're dying." Jessica shouted at the phone, trying to get Eric to appreciate the seriousness of the situation.

Eric knew that this baby vampire was prone to theatrics, but this was a bit much, even for her. As sheriff though, he had a sworn duty to pursue this. "Put Bill on the phone." He said, trying to gauge if she was actually telling the truth.

Jessica handed the phone over to Bill and said, "Bill, please try to say something to Eric. We need his help."

The only thing that Bill was able to get out was,"Eeeerrrriiiiccc, pppppuuuulllleassse."

"See, I told you. Please Eric. Please help them." Jessica cried into the phone.

"Where are you?" Eric asked.

As soon as Jessica gave him their coordinates, Eric was out the door of Fangtasia and at their sides in an instant.

Once he saw the scene, he knew he needed to act quickly. Jessica watched and listed as he pulled out his cell phone and called someone. "I need your assistance immediately. Yes, I understand it will cost a pretty penny. You know I'm good for it. How long? Unacceptable; they could be dead by then. I will come and get you and bring you here myself." After those last words, he bolted away and was back just as quick with an older woman strapped on his back.

"Okay, where the hell is the fire?" Said the very old, very grumpy and very short in stature woman to the group as she pushed the twice in size Eric out of her way in order to get a better view of the situation.

"How about the two lying on the ground, foaming at the mouth?" Eric responded rolling his eyes as it was very apparent who the victims were.

Hobbling over to Sookie and Bill, the doctor said, "Ah yes, smartass. Let me take a look at them."

"Jessica, is this where the attacks occurred?" Eric asked the unusually quiet Jessica.

"Yes." She said, being uncharacteristically short worded and cooperative.

"Then we should move them before you start Doctor. It may not be safe here." Eric said searching the area with his eyes and sniffing.

"Do you _smell_ the creature that attacked here Mr. Northman, or see it for that matter?" The doctor asked sarcastically as she turned to look at Eric.

"No." Eric said thoughtfully.

"Good to know your eyes and nose are still working. I don't see or smell it either. Look, it's not likely to come back and to be honest, these two don't have a lot of time for us to fuck around. So, let me get started, Viking." The Doctor said as she turned back to the two lying on the ground.

She decided to work on Bill first, as he seemed the easier of the two to fix first and they may need his blood for the other.

"Okay fanger, I'm Dr. Ludvig. And if you even think about trying to fucking bite me, you'll lose an organ; probably one you would least like to lose." Said the doctor as she opened Bill's mouth and looked inside with her odoscope. She then scooped some of the black thick liquid out of his mouth, sliding it between her fingers and giving it a smell test. "Interesting. I haven't seen anything like this, but I have a few ideas of what it could be."

"Can you help him?" Jessica asked with bright red blood tears striking her porcelain features

"Yes, he will be fine cupcake. He just needs some fresh blood, the sooner the better." The doctor said as she moved onto the other patient.

Eric, upon hearing this rushed off and came back with Ginger from Fangtasia.

"What the fuck?" It was all Ginger could muster out as she arrived at the scene with her boss. Just a minute ago she was in the middle of serving a drink to a very attractive man at Fangtasia; the next she was pulled out of the bar and brought… here; wherever here was. In fact, she still had her round black serving platter in her hands, which she was now clutching like a security blanket.

"This vampire is in dire need of blood. Your blood would be of great service to our kind. Do you agree to assist him Ginger?" Eric said in a smooth, sultry voice.

"Of course boss, anything for you and the cause." Ginger said falling for his schmooze. She could never deny any request of Eric's, and that was without glamouring. His requests, no matter what they involved, always made her feel special.

So, Ginger then bent down towards Bill and offered her neck to him. He took the offering and began feeding, knowing that he needed to be well to help Sookie.

Soon Bill was back to normal and Ginger was passed out on the country lane. "Doctor, do you know how to help her?" Bill asked worriedly about his love.

"Let me do my job fanger. Don't bother me now." Dr. Ludvig said as she shooed the worried vampire away.

Upon seeing that Bill was about to angrily retort, Eric pulled Bill aside and quietly said, "Look, do you want her healed or not. This doctor is her only option right now. I strongly suggest that you let her do her thing… in peace."

Bill shook Eric's hand off of his arm angrily, but relented.

"Good boy Bill. Now, Dr. Ludvig here may not have the kind of bedside manor you're used to, but she is very good at what she does." Eric said, trying to placate Bill. Having Bill's emotions run wild was not going to help the situation, a situation Eric still needed to assess.

"Damn straight I am Northman, now, if you two don't mind, shut the fuck up. You're distracting me." Dr. Ludvig said huffily as she dug her fingers into one of the gashes on Sookie's back and pulled out a claw. "Well, what do ya know?" She said, intrigued.

"Holy Shit! What is that?" Jessica exclaimed, startled by what she just saw.

Bill's eyes widened too as he witnessed the gruesome scene. He could feel the pain Sookie was experiencing and had hoped it would be eased shortly. It was so much to bear. "Is she going to be okay, Doctor?" Bill finally said in a voice akin to a whisper.

"Well, she's dying right about now, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. You see here, this claw. My guess is that it was a method to dispense the toxin that working its way through her body as we speak. You noticed that she is unable to move, right? Well, the toxin has paralyzed most of her muscles and soon she won't be able to breathe, which will kill her." The doctor said matter-of-factly as she turned the claw around in her hand, studying it with fascination.

"You said you could help her!" Bill screamed at the doctor.

Being brought out of her examination of the claw, Dr. Ludvig said, "Technically I didn't… I said I would do my work. But, don't get your panties in a bunch asshole. I'm not finished." She then pulled out a few glass vials and distributed the contents of each into the deep cuts on Sookie's back, causing her to tear in pain. Her body was so immobilized now that she could not cry out or move to get any form of relief from the pain. She was in her own personal hell.

"You're hurting her!" Bill screamed at the doctor again.

"I'm saving her you nitwit. Now, these potions will cleanse and heal the wound, but she will need a lot of vamper blood to get the rest of the toxins out of her system and escape death." The doctor retorted.

"I will give her all she needs." Bill responded already pulling his wrist up to his mouth to bite.

"We'll start with yours, and then continue until she is fine." The doctor said to a stunned looking Bill.

"Now! Give her the blood now!" The doctor said to Bill who was still processing that Sookie may have to take another vampire's blood.

"Yes, yes of course." Bill replied as he bit into his wrist and quickly shoved it into Sookie's mouth.

Seeing that she couldn't properly suck, he took her petrified form into his lap gingerly and held his bleeding wrist to her mouth as he propped her head at an angle where she could swallow easily, well as easily as she could given her situation.

After taking in quite a bit of Bill's blood, she was able to finally start sucking, albeit weakly, on his wrist. However, seeing how much of Bill's blood she had taken, Dr. Ludvig stepped in.

"Okay champ, you're done. Who's next in the blood donor pool?" The doctor asked gruffly.

"I am." Eric responded, not believing his good fortune in the odd turn of events of the night.

"No! Absolutely not! Jessica can give her blood." Bill exclaimed bitterly.

"Bill, Jessica isn't even a year old. I am over a thousand years old. Whose blood do you honestly think will work better?" Eric responded with a smirk on his face, knowing the answer.

"The Viking has a point nitwit. Do you want your… _friend_… here to survive or not? Not that I care. I get paid either way." Dr. Ludvig said.

Bill knew he was between a rock and a hard place. He had to save Sookie. A world without her in it was not worth living in, but did it have to be Eric to help save her? Bill finally responded with, "Shit. Eric, go ahead."

Bill then had to watch as his love responded to Eric's blood. Within minutes, she was sucking at Eric's wrist, hard, swallowing the glorious tasting liquid with fervor and making Bill's heart break in the process. He knew what the effects of the blood would be and exactly how strong they would be given Eric's age and the amount Sookie had to take. He could only hope that she had enough strength to fight off the effects.

"Okay Northman; you're going to overcook her. Take your wrist away." Dr. Ludvig said as she grabbed Eric's wrist out of Sookie's mouth. "So, how do you feel now? Can you move?" Dr. Ludvig asked as her attention shifted to Sookie.

"I feel like death warmed over, but I think I can move now." Sookie responded quietly as she attempted to sit up. She got about half way to sitting position, but then fell back down. She would have slammed onto the road if Eric didn't cushion her fall.

"She's going to be fine boys. The blood is already taking full effect. She'll be down for the count for a few days though. Where's my money Northman?" Dr. Ludvig said as she quickly gathered her instruments, tools and vials back into her medicine bag.

Eric was beyond ecstatic over being able to get his blood into Sookie, but dismayed to hear that she would not be well for a few days. He didn't have a few days to wait. Godric needed his help. Well, he still had Arabella. Arabella. 'Shit!' He thought to himself. Not knowing exactly why Sookie and Bill were attacked, he wanted to make sure she was still okay with Pam.

"Let me make a quick call and then I'll settle up." Eric said to the irritated doctor.

"Okay, but make it quick fanger. I don't have all night to wait for your bootie calls. I was in the middle of a movie when you so rudely interrupted." The doctor said crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Eric thought to himself that the old woman was as gruff as they get, but he had to hand it to her, she demanded respect and took no shit. He respected her for it. She also was the best supernatural doctor he had seen in the last 500 years. He never saw her lose a patient yet.

Eric dialed Pam's number as he walked away from the group. At the same time, Bill delicately picked up Sookie, who had passed out, and placed her carefully back into the passenger seat of her car, wanting to get her as far away from here as possible.

"Pam." Eric said as his progeny answered her cell phone.

"Yes Eric." Pam responded.

"Are you and Arabella okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeeeeessss. Why are you calling Eric? What's going on?" Pam asked, wondering what this call was about and hoping he didn't know about the grope. He couldn't know, right? She didn't want to get in trouble with her maker. That Helena bitch better not have ratted her out.

"I'll tell you later. Listen; do not take Arabella back to her home when you are done. Take her back to Fangtasia and let her rest in my room. But, stay off the back roads and take your time." Eric ordered Pam.

"Yes Eric. Of course." Pam responded.

"And Pam… be good." Eric said slyly.

"Yes Eric. I always am for you." Pam said

"Uh-huh. Just get the two of you here in one piece." Eric said and then hung up.

After hanging up with Pam, Eric walked over to Bill and said, "I want you three to go back to Fangtasia. I need to hear about what happened tonight. I will meet you there after I take the good doctor back to her movie and Ginger home."

"Damn straight vamper. Let's roll." Dr. Ludvig said as she spryly jumped onto Eric's back. "I don't have all night, and quite frankly neither do you." She added with a wink.

"True enough. Bill, I will see you shortly." Eric said as he shot into the night sky with the old doctor on his back and Ginger in tow.

…..

Helena, the bitchy saleslady was all too happy to ring us up once we made our final selections. Because Eric had given Pam money to use towards my purchases, I only had to cough up $1,000.00 more. It felt weird to accept such an extravagant gift from Eric especially because no one had ever given me anything remotely close to this. I didn't count the hospital bill he paid as a 'gift' because technically it was his and Pam's fault I was there in the first place. Anyway, Pam insisted that this was but a drop in the bucket for him and that he'd be insulted if I didn't take it. Well, who was I to say no. I couldn't deny that I was glad I didn't have to pay the entire amount, but at the same time I couldn't believe that I was about to spend that much money on clothes. But… I owed myself something nice after all the crap that's happened lately, didn't I? Who doesn't like a little retail therapy now and then? Not that I was typically a big spender, especially not on clothes, but I did just get the money from my settlement with the hotel. 'I can do this for myself this once, right?' I thought as I handed over my debit card to Helena, who seemed surprised that I could cough up the dough… bitch. While standing there waiting for her to complete my sale, I noticed a plaque on the wall behind her that had a Better Business Bureau logo on it and named Bill Compton as the owner of the business.

"Hey Pam, did you know that Bill owns this place?" I asked Pam who was just finishing a call on her cell phone. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't know you were on the phone."

"It's okay. I was finished anyway. But to answer your question, yes it is his place and he makes a pretty penny here too. Any vampire or well-to-do human worth anything in the Shreveport area comes and spends their money here. It's one of the few decent places to shop. He's made some interesting contacts along the way who get him some of the harder to get designers' wares. But I wouldn't talk to Eric about that. It still irks him to no end that he has no choice but to shop at Bill's store occasionally. What, Sookie didn't tell you about this place?" Pam replied.

"No." I responded wondering to myself if Sookie knew about this store. I knew that I never saw her wear anything that looked like it remotely came from it.

"Hmmmm, well that's interesting." Pam mused. Judging from Sookie's usual wardrobe and Arabella's lack of knowledge of Bill's ownership of the store, she could only surmise that Bill didn't tell them about it. She wondered what else old Billy Boy was keeping secret from them.

Helena then chimed in, "Pamela, as always, it's been a pleasure. I hope to see you again real soon. Please send Eric my regards and tell him if his pet needs anything further, he need do nothing but call me and I will get it asap."

'Hello? I'm standing right here lady. And, I just spend $1,000.00 of my own money here.' I thought to myself as Helena talked to Pam as though I had already left the building.

"Thank you Helena. I will tell Eric. Also, please call me if you get a new shipment of Stella McCartney or Burburry. I do love their new collections." Pam purred to the saleslady as she started to usher me towards the door.

"Of course Pamela." Helena replied, practically salivating at the thought of those future sales.

Pam and I left Wilhelmina's Wardrobe with no less than ten bags each. I don't know how Pam got them to fit in her car, but she did.

….

"This isn't the way to my house Pam. Where are we going?" I asked as we passed another exit for Bon Temps.

"Back to Fangtasia. Eric's request." Pam responded .

"Why? Are we going to Dallas tonight, because I'll definitely need more than just these new clothes?" I asked, confused.

Pam could understand Arabella's concerns, as she was herself not the lightest traveler, but something told Pam that going to Fangtasia didn't have anything to do with the trip. "I honestly don't know why we need to head there. But he called and said to meet him at the club. So we will." Pam replied, wondering to herself if Eric just wanted to see a private fashion show with his favorite pet.

"Before we get there though, one request." Pam said somewhat hesitantly.

"And what exactly would that request be Pam?" I asked, also somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, we don't need to mention the bra measurement situation to Eric, do we?" Pam asked.

"Weeelllllllll." I started, trying to make her sweat a little, but then continued, "No. I don't think that he needs to hear about that, especially since he hasn't had to opportunity to, ahhhhhh, properly check my bra size himself." I said, not believing the conversations I've been having lately.

Pam smirked to herself. She got to second base with Eric's pet before he did. "I'm glad we have an understanding then. You know, if you ever need another, measurement, you know who to call."

"Yeah, Eric." I said with a smile, which Pam returned. It was nice to see a real, authentic smile on her face instead of the smirk she usually had.

….

Before long, Pam and Arabella arrived at Fangtasia to see the parking lot was empty, the only exception being that of Sookie's car.

"What the hell? Pam, shouldn't this place be packed right now? And why is the only car in the parking lot Sookie's?" I asked hurriedly as I dashed to the padded black vinyl front door of Fangtasia, not waiting for her answer as an uneasy feeling took over me.

Rushing into the club, I saw Sookie lying asleep in Bill's arms in a booth, Jessica sitting on the opposite side; all three looking like shit, with Eric standing over the trio.

"What is going on?" I asked breathlessly.

"Before you get too worried, Sookie is going to be fine. She was however attacked tonight by a creature that we are unfamiliar with." Bill replied.

"Shit. You sure she's going to be okay? Sookie? Sookie?" I asked, wanting to hear my sister respond.

"She's out of it right now, but believe me, she will be fine." Bill said with such sincerity, while stoking Sookie's hair lovingly, that I knew either he wasn't lying or he was living in la-la land. I was hoping for the not lying option.

"Okay, so what happened?" I asked the group after calming slightly.

Eric took a moment to take in the sight of his lovely pet, whose flushed cheeks and heaving chest looked incredibly enticing before he sighed and recounted the information he had gathered from Bill and Jessica and from what he and the doctor saw.

"Okay, so a clawed bull-man attacked my sister... and there were wild boars… and fallen trees." I repeated as I tried to remember something I had just read about on my computer. Thinking on it for a minute, I finally remembered.

"Oh my; I don't want to sound like I've been smoking the funny stuff here, but with all the strange things I've seen lately, who knows, it could be true…" I started to say.

"What are you thinking?" Eric said, curious about what she had to say.

"Well, Sookie and I had a strange run in with this woman at Merlotte's; Maryann's her name. Anyway, she talked about throwing a Bacchanalian party. I had never heard of that kind of party before, so I researched it on Wikipedia. It led to all sorts of info. Anyway, it said that Maenads were able to pull trees up from their roots, congregated with all sorts of animals, especially pigs, and revered the bull. They also like to tear people apart. I don't know… could a Maenad actually exist here in Louisiana? I replied, hoping that I was right and wrong at the same time. Did I really need to know about the existence of more supernatural beings? What was next? Please let it be Santa or the Tooth Fairy and not something like the boogeyman.

Eric's lips curled into a huge smirk as he took in Arabella's assessment. There was his smart pet. She could be right. A maenad had not occurred to him because honestly, they tended to congregate in Europe and the Middle East and usually if one were to appear in a vampire's area, they would demand an offering from the sheriff, to keep the peace sort to speak. Well, this maenad, if it is a maenad, either doesn't plan on staying long, or doesn't play by the rules. He needed to find out more, however the timing couldn't be worse. He had to go to Dallas.

"A maenad? Shit Eric. If she's right, they are a bitch to deal with." Bill said shaking his head. He hadn't dealt with any personally, but his maker had described a particularly gruesome encounter to him once and told him to avoid them at any cost. Of course, it would have been nice if she could have included that they can take the form of a bull-person in her story.

Eric pondered this a minute. Bill was right. If you had to take down a maenad, they didn't go down without a deadly fight. Usually vampires hoped that if a maenad entered their area that it would breeze out of their area as quickly as they breezed in and that the destruction they created could easily be cleaned up without much attention being drawn to it. He remembered an encounter he had with one in the 1400's.

"Yes, they are very serious indeed. I was part of a group many centuries ago that set out to destroy a maenad that had gone completely off the rails and was causing so much mayhem that she was on the verge of exposing many supernatural secrets that weren't ready to come out, if you get my meaning. Anyway, long story short, she took out 32 of the 40 vampires I was with before we finally administered her final death.

"So how did you finally end her?" I asked, wanting to get this threat out of our backyards.

"We ripped her apart, however, like I said, she took out 32 of the 40 before we were able to complete our task. Unfortunately, we do not have those numbers here, nor do we have the willing vampires in the area to do it. Most don't know what a maenad is and certainly don't want to meet the true death to get rid of one. I also highly doubt we would get the approval from the powers that be to such a large… spectacle… what with their new public agenda and all." Eric replied wistfully, longing for the old days for a moment.

"Was she in that 'bull' form when you attacked?" I asked.

"No. Truthfully I am unaware if maenads take that form or not. Something tells me that if they do, those that see it normally do not live to tell the tale or cannot make the connection to the maenad. This will need further investigation for sure. Pamela, you will need to research this since I'm needed in Dallas. Start with that Maryann that Arabella and Sookie met. If she's not the maenad, she probably knows who is." Eric said to Pam.

"Yes Eric. You know my greatest wish has been to be on a crazed maenad patrol someday." Pam responded unenthusiastically. 'Great, a fricking maenad to root out.' She would much rather do more shopping with his pet than this shit.

"Good. Then why don't you start now while everything is still fresh and check out the woods where the attack occurred. You may be able to find some clues. Take Chow with you. He's in back." Eric said with authority.

"Great. I'm sure Chow will be just as enthused. Ooooohhhh Choooowwww. Honey we got some work to do." Pam called out as she sauntered towards the back rooms.

"Speaking of Dallas, when do we leave?" I asked Eric.

"We will leave late tomorrow afternoon. I trust that you have all you need." Eric asked.

"I have the clothes here in Pam's car, but my toiletries are still home. I'll definitely need those. What about Sookie? Will she be okay to go?" I asked, looking at her and Bill.

"No! Absolutely not. She almost died tonight Eric. And besides, you heard the doctor; she will not be completely okay for a few days. I don't know what's going on in Dallas, but I do know she will not be up for any of it. You'll have to do without her." Bill said with spite in his voice, but then turned to me and with a softer voice said, "Arabella, I am sorry that you will have to go on your own."

"I understand Bill. I want what's best for my sister as well." I responded; glad to know that my sister had her back covered by this man.

Eric pondered this for a moment. She would be no use to him dead and with their new blood bond, he could feel how weak and damaged her body was at the moment. No, unfortunately she would have to stay behind. Thankfully he still had Arabella.

"As much as I don't appreciate your outburst, Bill, you do make a valid point. You two will stay here at Fangtasia while Sookie recuperates and Pam investigates. The basement has a bed and bathroom and food will be brought to you as needed." Eric said.

"The dungeon Eric; you're putting us in your jail!" Bill yelled at Eric.

"Technically yes, but you will not experience my wrath there unless you continue with your insubordination. Think about it Bill. Don't you think it would be better for the creature that attacked you tonight, especially if it was a maenad, to believe that you two did not survive; at least for the time being?"

Bill could not deny the logic of Eric's words, no matter how vile it would be to spend a few nights in Eric's basement. "Fine. But what about Jessica?"

"She will stay down there with you two as well." Eric replied as if it was a no-brainer.

"Fine." Bill replied again.

"Well, at least I'm used to being bored, I guess." Jessica said, thankful that she would be safe, but not looking forward to being stuck in the basement with her maker and his girlfriend.

Eric smirked at Jessica and said, "Yes, well you should get used to it given who your maker is. I believe if you looked up bore in the dictionary, you'd see his picture there. By the way Bill, when _did_ you get to be so boring?"

"Two years with Emma will do that to a vampire." Bill simply said as he carefully slid out of the booth with Sookie and beckoned Jessica to follow him to the basement.

Eric stood there stunned for a moment. In all the time that they had renewed their acquaintance here in Louisiana, they never once had brought up her name; never discussed what had happened. They danced around the issue, but never spoke her name. He wondered what Bill meant by that statement.

"Who's Emma?" I asked, finally breaking Eric out of his internal thoughts.

"No one important. Let's go get your bags out of Pam's car." Eric said, clearly avoiding the question.

"Okay." I replied, curious, but knowing I wouldn't get any more information tonight, and followed him out the door.

…

Once we got all the bags into his room I said, "Eric, I'll still need my toiletries."

"Yes, I know. I will send my day-man Bobby to go fetch your bag for you. It's packed, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good idea to be prepared to go at any point. I'm worried about Jason and want to be able to help as soon as I can. I'm also worried about Sookie. She's really going to be okay, right?" I replied.

"Yes, she will be fine. She just needs time to heal." Eric replied, suddenly feeling awkward in her presence, like he couldn't look at her.

"You should rest and I have work to do." Eric said as he approached the door.

Not wanting him to leave, and somehow finding the courage to throw caution to the wind, I stopped him from leaving by quickly blocking him from the door and saying, "Do you want to see some of the things I got tonight? I could model them if you'd like." I said this as suggestively to him as I could (I don't have a lot of experience in seduction at this point in my life). Running my hand up his chiseled chest and having it rest on his cool cheek, I continued, "Or, maybe we don't need any clothes at all." The situation and timing wasn't entirely perfect to be throwing myself at him, but with all that's been happening, I realized how fragile life is and I didn't want to regret never feeling his touch, his kiss, everywhere. My body burned for his and had for a long time. And after seeing how Bill cared so deeply for my sister, I wanted to feel that… wanted; desired. Besides, I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Yeah, I needed to get laid, badly, and by that man!

He had wanted to have his way with her for the longest time, but tonight, he couldn't. Even with her being so willing; even with her inexperienced but utterly appealing attempt at seduction; even though her simple touch was burning him with a passion so intense, a passion that he had only a few times in his thousand years had felt; he couldn't. She was looking at him with such innocence, such longing and care and trust. A trust he knew he had broken, even though she didn't. Eric never cared about entertaining a human's trust before, but this situation was different. She had somehow made him different and he didn't like it, at least not at the moment because it made him feel an emotion he had long ago successfully given up; guilt. Try as he may, he couldn't shake the feeling. He knew giving his blood to her sister and creating that bond was a violation to… whatever… was going on between them, but he couldn't help himself. He had wanted his revenge on Bill for so long, and now he could taste it. The blood bond would be the beginning of the end of Bill. Eric figured he would deal with the repercussions later. He knew that he now needed to convince himself that Arabella was a distraction he didn't need, other than her powers. She was making him weak. He was Eric 'fricking' Northman for pete sake. So, with an unexplainable heavy heart and extreme discipline, he took her hand off of his cheek and said, "I have work to do. I will see you when I rise tomorrow night. You should be able to sleep well here tonight. Bobby will provide food for you until we leave. Goodnight Arabella." He then leaned over, placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, and left the room even colder than the arctic.

'What just happened?' I thought to myself. I just threw myself at him, and he didn't seem to be the least bit interested. Oh my God; I must have come across as so desperate. Maybe I look like shit right now? I ran over to the mirror to see what I looked like; if I suddenly grew three heads or had an explosion of acne on my face. No, everything looked like normal. I slowly made my way back to the bed, plopped myself onto it and stared into space as silent tears made their way down my face. A myriad of emotions began to push their way out of my body through those heavy water filled drops: embarrassment from being shot down, sadness in wondering if his interest in me was heading south, worry about what that meant, doubt about myself, envy for the love Sookie and Bill had. You name the emotion and I was probably feeling it, as long as the emotion didn't involve feeling loved, wanted, needed or safe.

After a little while of sitting there in the room with nothing but those tears to keep me company, I finally fell back onto the bed, feeling as if the weight of the world; the weight of everything going on in my life; was pushing onto my eyelids, and fell into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep, never moving once during the night.

…

Pam returned later that night to find Eric sitting at his desk, going through paperwork.

"Feeling guilty about something?" Pam asked with a pissed off look on her face.

Eric looked up, not wanting to have this conversation with his progeny right now. "And just exactly what would I have to feel guilty about."

"How about the fact that I just ruined my best nude pumps running through the forest looking for your bull-shit creature? Those pumps were vintage Eric." Pam responded in a huff, although she didn't need to see the strained expression on Eric's face to know the guilt she sensed was about something else.

Eric thanked Odin that he had an out for this conversation. "Yes, well, I know how much you loved those shoes. Go ahead and get a new pair on me."

Pam knew that whatever was on his mind must have really been getting to him because no matter how generous he was with her, it was never this easy.

"So, why aren't you fucking your pet? I'm pretty sure she wants you to." Pam asked, curious.

"It's none of your concern, Pam." Eric said angrily, but then continued with more coolness in his voice, "So, did you find out anything useful?"

Pam's eyebrow shot up with his response about Arabella. 'Huh, trouble in paradise.' She thought to herself before replying, "Well, that creature smelled horrible, left a lot of footprints going in all sorts of directions but ultimately leading nowhere, and probably feasted on some wild boar, raw. Other than that, zilch." She wished she had more to report, but there was nothing else.

"I suspected we wouldn't find much, but had hoped we'd be lucky. Maenads can be tricky beasts." Eric said thoughtfully.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go home and wash the forest off of me." Pam said while picking pine needles out of her hair.

"That is all Pam. And Pam, thank you." Eric said, effectively dismissing her and truthfully wanting some time alone to think on his plans.

Pam grabbed the doorknob to leave, but before doing so, stopped, turned to face Eric once more and said, "Eric, I know you'll do whatever you want to do, but I just want to let you know what I think. Arabella is the best thing that's happened to you since, well, me. And that is saying volumes. Don't fuck it up. She makes you happy. You deserve some happiness Eric. And quite frankly, I deserve you being with someone I can fucking stand." And with that, she left.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle at his progeny's bluntness. It was one of the things he liked about her the most. He knew she meant well, but in all honesty, there was no turning back now. He already fucked up.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay people, there will be some mature writings going on here in this chapter, some smutty tingles if you will, not much, but a few. What kind of True Blood fanfic would not have at least some, right? Well, disclaimer here… I'm not used to writing that kind of stuff, so I apologize in advance if it's crap. And please, please, please leave me some reviews… what you like, don't etc. I hate to beg, but I really want to know what ya'll are thinking. It helps to know what's working and what may not be. Thanks!

And, a special shout out to chibichibi98, TykiPyon and HauntedMonster! Thank you so much for your recent reviews!

….

The next morning, or at least I thought it was morning, it was hard to tell being in a dark room with no windows, I stretched to find no one was sleeping next to me. I had hoped that Eric would slip in during the night and be by my side when I woke, but sadly that was not the case. I begrudgingly moved my body closer to the nightstand closest to me and flicked on the lamp, knowing that I had stuff to do, like check to make sure my sister was okay from her bull-person attack, get my new purchases from Bill's store folded and ready to be packed, steel myself up for whatever I had to face in Dallas… you know, typical morning stuff, right. Turning back to face the bed, I saw that the only disturbances to the wonderfully soft down comforter was my indentation on the side of the bed I slept on and a hand print (from my search for Eric) the only mark on the other. It was a lonely and pathetic sight to see. Sighing, I decided to take a much needed shower. Luckily, I had all those new clothes to wear and I knew that Eric would have shampoo and stuff in his shower that I could use. Maybe I could wash away these feelings I was having. I knew that I could be, and probably was, just overreacting, but something in my gut said that that something was amiss between me and Eric. I just didn't know what or why. Realizing there was no use wallowing in self-pity now, especially not in _his_ bed; I got up, stripped off my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

…

I felt goosebumps in anticipation of the warm water hitting me as I turned on the jets of his oversized and well-equipped shower. Every drop felt like heaven as they enveloped me in an intimate and much needed liquid embrace. There really is, at least sometimes, nothing like the feeling of a good, no, make that a great shower. Eric had certainly spared no expense on gizmo's; his shower being no exception. It was amazing, what, with the six prong spray head system on two walls and the raindrop shower heads hanging from the beautifully tiled ceiling. And, lucky me, it was all mine… at least for now. After standing there for what felt like forever letting the warm water ease my cares, I finally reached for one of Eric's soap bottles. Opening the bottle and smelling its contents, I closed my eyes and felt a rush of emotions. It smelled so like him, musky… male… potent. Thinking about what it would be like to have him in the shower with me right now, to feel his hands on my wet body, caressing it, craving it, claiming it, I could feel my nipples harden excruciatingly so. I dropped the soap bottle and brought my hands to my breasts, cupping them and pinching them, imagining him doing that to me. A loud moan and then softer ones escaped my lips as I backed up against the cool glass surface behind me while one of my hands started to venture south to the wettest part of this shower.

….

Eric had decided it would be best to avoid resting with Arabella today. So instead, he entered the coffin he kept in a hidden side room off of his office not to long after Arabella had woken. He knew he needed to figure shit out. He recognized he still needed her assistance in finding Godric, but the emotions she was rousing in him were complicating matters; and he didn't want, no, he couldn't have them cloud his mind. Godric _had_ to be found; his hunger for revenge _needed_ to be satisfied. Whatever he was feeling toward her had to be put under a rock, at least for now. With everything weighing heavily on his mind, he was finding it impossible to rest. So, to pass a little more time, he turned on the security monitor that he had installed in the top cover of his coffin to make sure everything was secure before making another, and probably futile, attempt to rest again. Not many vampires could claim having such a high-tech coffin, but, having lived as long as he, he had accumulated such a massive fortune that enabled him to afford all that money had to offer. Upon seeing the screen coming on, showing all the areas of Fangtasia, he was pleasantly surprised to see Arabella strip her clothes off in the bedroom and walk into his bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't one to normally take sneak peeks at the unsuspecting, but, this was _his_ club and she was in _his_ private rooms. Beyond all that though, she was still _his. _ Being that she was his, that made him entitled to the view and this was still technically keeping a distance, or so he told himself. And besides, if he was going to deny himself her physically, well, he could use this show to satisfy his hunger for her. He hit the zoom for the camera covering his bathroom so he could see the show better. Her body was amazing, he knew that, but seeing her body fully nude now, he mentally thanked the salesperson who pushed him to buy the color, high definition security monitor with sound; and Eric thanked no one but Pam. He could feel himself get achingly hard and his fangs pop out automatically as she let the water caress her perfect body while she stood still for what seemed like the longest time. He cursed the water droplets that were able to touch her everywhere; as he desperately wanted to switch places with them. Then, after smelling one of his soaps, which she dropped to the floor, she lifted her hands to her now fully erect and succulent nipples. Soon after, one of her hands began to reach for her core, her sweet moans calling to him. Unconsciously, Eric lowered his own hand to his cock and started stroking while watching the scene unfold. It had been a very long time since he had to self-pleasure himself, as there was usually some stripper or waitress willing and able around, but that was not the case now and there was no way he was going to be able to ignore the staining of his cock in the state it was. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to be the one touching her, it would be the exact opposite of what he was trying to accomplish. 'Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas', he thought to himself. The passion he was feeling for her now just reiterated that he needed to dilute the growing… fondness… he was feeling for her. However, as much as he knew he really should turn off the monitor and forget the images he was fortunate to see, he could not bring himself to move anything but the hand that was now really working his manhood.

….

Once my hand reached between my legs, I spread my lips, revealing the swollen center that needed my immediate attention. Working myself into a fever pitch, I could feel my body tightening and all of the emotions that had been weighing so heavily on me centering there, at my core, waiting for release. Feeling like I was about to be overcome and might just fall, I released the hold I had on my breast and braced myself against one of the glass walls with my hand, all the while increasing the speed and friction between my legs, and cursing the fact that it wasn't Eric's tongue doing the work. As I was finally building my ecstasy to its apex, I threw my head back and came, shouting the name of the one who should have taken me there, "ERIC!" And, in that release, I was able to let go of all the tensions that my body had been feeling. Even with the lightness I felt at the release of those stresses, my legs soon betrayed me as I fell to the floor of the shower, relieved, panting and spent.

….

Upon hearing her scream out his name at her climax, Eric too had his own, amazing climax, shouting out a thank you to the gods in ancient Swedish while doing so. If she could make him feel this good by just watching her pleasure herself, he could only imagine what she could actually do to him. Deciding that he would consider the show he just seen a wonderful gift and nothing more, he turned off the monitor, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long while. Thankfully, this release allowed him to be able to slumber for the remainder of the day. He'd have to clean up the mess he made, both in the literal and figurative sense, later.

…..

'God, that felt amazing. I sooooooo needed that.' I thought as I picked myself off of the floor and finished up my shower.

After toweling off, drying my hair and getting some clothes on, I decided to join the living, or the dead, I was in a vampire bar after all, and see what was going on. As I entered the bar area, I saw a guy that I was unfamiliar with.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. I'm Bobby, Mr. Northman's day-man. He thought you may be hungry when you woke, so he requested that I bring some items for you eat.

"Oh, thank you Bobby. It's nice to meet you. Everything looks delicious." I said as I drooled looking over the spread before me: bagels, doughnuts, fresh strawberries, melons, oh the list could go on and on. "You really outdid yourself here. I don't think I've seen breakfast buffets that had this much food with this much variety." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, I didn't know what you would want, so I got a little of everything." He said flatly and then continued, "Mr. Northman wanted me to tell you that you should be ready to leave here at 4:30pm. I will drive you to the airport then. If you need anything else, I'll be in his office working on some stuff. I'll let you know when I leave to pick up lunch and your toiletry bag."

"Thank you for getting this stuff for me Bobby. I'm sure you usually have more important things to do. I really appreciate it though." I said with a genuine smile. I wasn't used to having someone around to attend to my needs like this. It was weird but kinda neat… to see how the other half live.

"No need to thank me Miss Stackhouse, it's my job. I do whatever Mr. Northman tells me to." Bobby said with a small polite smile.

While Bobby was polite and said all the right things, the right way, something told me that he wasn't exactly pleased to have to serve me. So, out of sheer curiosity, I opened my mind to him. Oh, I know I shouldn't, but this guy knew Eric and I needed to know what was going on.

'He certainly knows how to pick pretty ones. She doesn't seem like the typical fangbanger though. While she's good looking and has a great body she's not as rude or haughty as the others; and, she's not dressed like a two dollar hooker. Sometimes it's better to have something left to the imagination. It's nice to hear thank you from one of his whores though. Too bad Eric will probably use her up like all the others anyway.'

"Miss Stackhouse?" Bobby said as my face turned crestfallen. "Are you alright?"

Being brought out of my stunned inner moment I replied, "Huh, oh yes; just spaced out there for a second." But, as the anger hit me from his inner monolog I added, "Listen, while I appreciate your efforts and promise to be ready at 4:30 I need to make one thing crystal clear here, I am _not_ one of his whores." I said in a terse tone as I didn't feel like spending any more time with this man who obviously thought I was nothing more than one of Eric's two-bit tricks. I wondered if Pam thought the same of me, or worse, did Eric really see me in that light? But, didn't being one of his whores involve actually having sex with him. Well, I so obviously and unfortunately was not, so whore I definitely was not.

"I never said you were Miss Stackhouse." Bobby quickly said, somewhat shocked by her outburst.

"No, but you were thinking it." I replied.

"No I wasn't." Bobby lied.

"No Bobby, you were, and yes, I can read minds, because I'm a fricking telepath. You want more proof; I never have and never will dress like a two dollar hooker." I said as I walked closer to the food, leaving Bobby with his mouth agape. I needed to get away from him and his thoughts, so I started putting food on a plate for myself and then on another for Sookie. I had hoped that she would be up, and more to the point, healthy. I was really beginning to dread going to Dallas with Eric on my own and was praying for her miraculous recovery.

…

When I got to the bottom step of the basement, I turned my eyes to take a look around. There were jail cells, some sort of weird circular contraption on the ceiling that had chains hanging down, for what reason, I couldn't fathom and a wall full of... torture devices?. Oh, just chalk all this up to more shit I didn't want or need to know about. That list was getting bigger by the day.

After walking around for a small moment, I found the room that Sookie, Bill and Jessica were in. Well, I assumed Bill and Jessica were in the room; judging by the fact there were two coffins off to one side of it. Sookie was lying on the king-sized bed, resting peacefully.

I hated to wake her up, but I really wanted to talk to her. So I placed the plates on the bedside table and while gently shaking her arm said, "Sookie? Sookie?"

"Huh. Wha… Arabella, is that you?" Sookie said, rubbing her eyes while rousing slowly from her deep sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you Sook, I just thought you might need some food, you know, build your strength up, after all that happened to you last night. Are you okay?" I said, truthfully, but knowing that I really wanted to talk to her as well.

"Oh, thank you sis. It all looks wonderful." Sookie said as she slowly got up to sitting position and picked up a scone off of the plate I brought her. Before biting into it though she added, "I'm alive; can't ask for more."

I smiled at her description of her health. She couldn't be more right and I couldn't be more grateful that she was going to be okay.

"Mmmmmmm. Oh my God, this stuff tastes soooooooooooooooooooo amazing. Oh, these scones have just the right amount of vanilla, almond, sugar, oh, and if I'm not mistaken just the tiniest bit of lemon zest and… wait… mint. Yes, mint. It's ever so slight and unexpected, but soooo delicious." Sookie said as if she just had an orgasm in her mouth like I did in the shower earlier.

"Uhhhh Sookie? When did you become a commentator for the food channel?" I asked, dumbfounded. I knew Sookie was a good cook, but she never talked about food… like this. Curious, I took a bite of the same type of scone and couldn't pull half of those flavors out like she just did. My eyebrow went up, indicating to her that she needed to explain herself.

"Ha, yeah, well." Sookie started. She hadn't told her sister about the effects of vampire blood. "Bill had to give me his blood last night or I would have died." She said, selectively skipping the part of also receiving Eric's blood. She knew it would destroy her sister if she found out. Sookie didn't have to read her sister's mind to know she was completely taken by that gigantic asshole. And, as much as she would love to let her sister see what an ass he really was, this blood thing was probably not the way to do it, especially not after she finds out what the bond entails.

"His blood? Why? I don't understand, and ewwwww, gross." I said, putting my plate down on her bed.

Sookie took a deep breath and then said, "Actually you'd be surprised. It's not as vile tasting as you'd think. But anyways, vampire blood isn't just a means to get high, like the V users use it. When it comes straight from the source, it has healing powers beyond anything modern medicine can come up with. It also makes you look more attractive, while heightening your senses; your vision gets clearer, better, smells become more noticeable, your taste buds taste… everything…"

"Oh." I said softly, thinking back to all the times that Eric could have offered me his blood to heal me. Was I not worth the effort to him?

Sookie, seeing my dejected look, quickly added, "Arabella, it's not something vampires want to get out to the public. You can imagine what could possibly happen; vampires taken by the government to give 'voluntary' donations of blood to cure the masses. Nobody can know. But besides that, vampires don't give their blood out lightly, even to those they know. I was as close to death as you can get last night without actually dying. Bill only gave me his blood to save me. You understand, right?"

I knew where she was going with this and said, "Yes, I get it. A run of the mill head injury or being beaten to an inch of my life is not enough to warrant getting this wonder drug." My mood that had improved with the shower had been quickly heading south, with more momentum as the morning dragged on.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong sis. You are so strong. You survived everything that happened to you because of that strength. You didn't _need_ the blood to get better." Sookie said, hoping to drop this conversation soon.

"No, I guess I didn't, but look at you; you look as right as rain now. Yesterday you were almost dead; today, you're a fricking food connoisseur." I said rolling my eyes.

Sookie then spoke telepathically to her sister. "Arabella, there are other… consequences to receiving vampire blood. A blood bond is created between the vampire and human. The vampire can feel your emotions, everything. You can't lie to them. The vampire will also be able to track you, wherever you are, know when you're in trouble. That can be good, or bad. And the dreams; Lord the dreams. Not that I've never seen a porno, but I would bet the house that these dreams would make a porn star blush. Look, do you really want Eric to know everything you're feeling, know where you are all the time? Bill and I have been together for a while and are in love. Do you want that kind of connection with someone that you don't really know what's going on with?" Unfortunately, Sookie had no choice in the matter. She and Eric would have that bond; for how long and how strong, she didn't know and quite frankly was scared to know the answer.

I hated that Sookie was right. It still stung nonetheless that he hadn't offered. Not knowing if my voice would allow anything but a squeak in response given that I was fighting off tears something fierce and not really wanting to respond telepathically as I was afraid all my walls would all come down and allow Sookie to see too much, I just nodded in understanding and acceptance. It was what it was, and nothing more. I had to convince myself of that.

After taking a sip of water from the water glass on Sookie's bedside table, I cleared the lump in my throat and asked, "So, do you think you'll be up to go to Dallas?"

"I don't know Arabella. I really want to help find Jason, but…" She said as she tried to stand up, but only could for a moment before falling back on the bed. "I don't think I'm fully healed yet."

"No… it doesn't look like it." I said with a sigh and then added, "I don't want you to worry Sookie; I'll find Jason and bring him home." I had to cling onto that belief. Too much bad shit had happened to us to have something bad happen to Jason too.

"I know you will Arabella. I know you will." Sookie replied, and for some reason, really believed it herself this time.

"You look like you need more sleep. I'll bring some food down and check on you at lunchtime, okay?" I said as I took her plate from her to bring back upstairs.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Arabella. I don't say it enough, but I love you sis." Sookie said to her sister, who looked like she needed some comfort.

"I love you too. Now get some rest. Okay." I said while getting up and heading back upstairs.

…

After dropping off the plates in the bar sink, I didn't know what to do with myself. So, I returned to the bedroom from the night before, grabbed the remote, laid on the bed and turned on the TV. Zoning out to the morning news, talk shows and other mindless drivel the TV had to offer sounded infinitely more appealing then reflecting on all the shit going on in my life right now. Although, if I had to venture a guess, the guests of Jerry Springer and Maury Povich had nothing on my wackadoodle life.

…

Evidently I had fallen asleep watching one of those shows as I was awoken in a rush by the bedroom door being banged on.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" I shouted as I sprung from the bed and opened the door.

"I didn't mean to startle you Miss Stackhouse, but you didn't respond to the lighter tapping." Bobby said in a much nicer tone than before.

Skeptical of his change in demeanor, I asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I'm used to Mr. Northman's… _friends_… being more uncouth, rude and honestly more temporary. I would like to start over. So, here is your toiletry bag, your suitcase, your lunch, which Mr. Northman said would be a favorite of yours, and a little light reading." Bobby said to Arabella truthfully. He didn't know what she meant to his boss, given her ability she could very well just be another employee like him, albeit in a nicer package, but in any regard, she was different and had been in the picture a lot longer than anyone else he could remember. His boss definitely had taking a liking to her, so he knew he needed to placate her or his job (and quite possibly his life) could be on the line. He knew how Eric could get. He'd seen it.

My anger from before towards him softened (I know, I'm such a sucker sometimes), but he really did seem genuine in his effort and apology. "Okay, well, thank you for the stuff and for the apology. I should apologize to you as well though."

"For what?" Bobby asked confused.

"For reading your mind like I did. A mind is a personal thing and I invaded yours with no good reason other than morbid curiosity. I promise I will not do that to you again, especially if you promise not to tell anyone about my ability." I said with embarrassment. Even though his thoughts were eye-opening, I shouldn't have read them because really, the reason why I did didn't warrant it. I was clearly in the wrong. I could slap myself for telling him my secret though. That wasn't something I normally just blurted out, especially to someone I just met, but I've been on such an emotional rollercoaster lately. I think I just snapped a bit. I'm really going to have to keep it together in Dallas. Jason's life could depend on it.

"Thank you for that. And, of course, your secret will be as safe as any of Mr. Northman's are with me. He's had my loyalty for over 15 years now. I would not want to jeopardize that relationship and something tells me he would not appreciate me causing you ill will. Well, I'm sure you're going to want to eat, so I'll be heading back to Mr. Northman's office." Bobby said, but before stepping away he added, "Oh, and by the way, that's a good read. I'll leave the food for your sister in the bar fridge. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Once he left, I shut the door and plopped down on the bed with the bag from, oh no he didn't, ahhhhhh! It was a bag from Bad Daddies Burgers! Oh my God that place was the bomb and so on the other side of Shreveport that I never got there. How did Eric know? Oh, who cares… I'm going to enjoy this big beautiful burger and tasty fries. Oh, and a red cherry shake. Heaven. I'm in Heaven! While taking a huge bite out of the gooey cheeseburger, I turned my attention to the manila folder that Bobby had also passed on to me.

After licking my fingers before opening the folder, I flipped through a few of the papers. It appeared that everything in there was about the Fellowship of the Sun church. Truthfully, I didn't know much about it, other than it was run by Steve Newlin and his wife Sara; but that I only knew from watching the news… well, that and that they hated vampires. So, figuring this had to do with the Dallas trip, I delved into the documents and absorbed all I could about that crazy group. The more I read, the crazier that group looked. Great… this should be fun…

…

After finishing my food and 'light reading', I retrieved Sookie's lunch from the bar fridge and headed down to the basement to see how she was doing.

Sookie looked like she was sleeping again when I entered the room. I debated not disturbing her and thought it may be better to just return upstairs, but she must have heard my movements because she said, "No, don't go. I was just getting up anyway."

"I'm sorry to wake you, again. I brought lunch." I said while waving the bag in the air.

"Oh no, don't be sorry. I'm actually really hungry. Thanks!" Sookie said as I sat down next to her and gave her the bag of food.

As she opened the bag I noticed it was just a normal turkey and cheese sandwich, chips and a pickle. Nothing fancy, or more to the point, nothing Sookie would ever gush over.

"Does it taste as good as breakfast?" I asked, remembering her description of the scone.

"It's okay. Oh, by the way, I wanted to tell you that your dress makes you look so pretty. That shade of blue really works off of your eyes." She responded and then took a bite of her sandwich.

"Thank you Sook. It's one of the things I got while out with Pam. She really knows her stuff about fashion. She picked it out." I said.

"It's really nice. Where did you guys get it?" Sookie asked, thinking to herself that it didn't look like anything she'd seen at Kohl's or Walmart recently.

I hesitated in responding for a brief moment, not knowing if I should tell her what I found out, but decided she'd want to know. "She took me to a store called Wilhelmina's Wardrobe."

"Huh… I've never heard of it. Was it nice?" Sookie asked in-between more bites. She was ravenous.

"Well, yeah; the clothes were real nice; the saleslady, not so much. She was actually a real bitch. But, I noticed when I was paying that the owner was someone we knew." I said, now wondering if this was a good thing to divulge or not. It was too late now though.

"So who is it?" Sookie asked curiously, after taking a sip of her soda.

"Bill." I said quietly.

"Bill? Are you sure?" She asked as she slowly lowered her sandwich down to the paper wrapper it was in.

"Yeah, Pam confirmed it." I replied, now seeing that she had no idea was it didn't sit well with her.

"Oh. He never told me." She said, her appetite now gone.

"I'm sorry Sook. I didn't know if you knew or not. I mean, I knew I didn't know until I saw the sign, but you never mentioned it, and…" I started rambling.

"Arabella, I'm not upset with you. Thank you for telling me though. You were right in thinking I'd want to know." Sookie said while she threw the food in the garbage.

"Sookie, you need to keep your strength up. Let me get you some other food." I said while watching her throw her food away.

"No, I'm not as hungry anymore. But thank you for the offer." She replied while lying down again.

"Sookie, if I knew you were going to be upset like this, I wouldn't have told you." I replied truthfully.

"Arabella, honestly, it's okay. Bill and I love each other, but we're certainly not perfect, as people or as a couple. That's why it's important to talk. I'll talk to him when he gets up. I don't know much about what he does for a living, and I probably should. Anyway, I don't want you to worry that you've upset me. Okay?" She said while pulling her blanket over her.

"Okay. Look Sook, It's getting close to when I have to leave for Dallas. I just want you know I'll do my best there." I said getting teary-eyed.

"Arabella, you don't have to tell me that, I know you will." Sookie said, but then added carefully, "Sis, promise me you'll be careful, especially with anything Eric asks you to do." Sookie knew there had to be a lot more going on than a few people going missing. And, judging by the Longshadow incident, Eric would probably do anything to get the outcome he wanted.

"I will be extra careful. I promise." I said as I gave her a hug and said goodbye.

…

I was anxious, wanting to get this show on the road, while sitting in the bar area with my bags packed.

"Ahhh, Miss Stackhouse, I see you're ready. Good. Let's get going then." Said Bobby as he took my bags for me and started to lead me out the door.

"It's early. How's Eric going to get to the airport?" I asked, not thinking about that until now.

"He won't be on your flight, but will join up with you shortly in Dallas. Don't worry though; he's made arrangements for you when you get there." Bobby said, vaguely.

"Okay…. Well, let's go then." I said, uneasy about these turn of events.

….

I had never been on a plane before. All my traveling had always been by car, so I was pretty unprepared for the plane ride Eric arranged for me. It was beyond anything I could imagine. First off, I was the only passenger; the only one. I didn't even know you could get a plane like this, let alone for one person. Stepping inside, I gasped at the luxuriousness of it all; oversized individual seats, plush carpeting, wood paneling, and heated blankets at every seat… it was amazing and only got better.

After sitting in my leather, heated seat that seemed to mold exactly to my body, I buckled the seat belt and started trying out the buttons on my armrest. One reclined the seat to a full sleep position. After moving it back to sitting position I tried another button and out popped a personal TV from the ceiling. It was just about the coolest thing ever. I was just about to try another one when a stewardess came by.

"Miss Stackhouse, we're going to be taking off soon. Would you like a cocktail or a dessert before we do?" The petite stewardess asked as she rolled a gold plated cart to my seat with the most scrumptious looking cakes and pastries, champagne, top shelf liquours, etc.

I thought to myself, why not, but didn't want to partake alone. "You know, I won't tell your boss if you have some too. It seems like it would be such a waste to eat and drink this stuff by myself." I was hoping she would, because who really likes to drink alone?

"Oh, I really shouldn't." The stewardess said pulling down and touching lightly, but nervously, on her fishtail braided chestnut brown hair and shifting her feet while looking around.

I knew she was nervous about getting caught; I knew I would be too, so I said softly, "I promise, I won't tell a soul." I felt like I was being the devil sitting on her shoulder whispering to her to do something naughty, but really, I just felt like having some company with all the deliciousness in front of me.

"Oh, what the hell. Why not? The captain does this kinda of stuff all the time. By the way, my name is Kelsey Collins." My new friend said.

"I'm Arabella Stackhouse. Ummmm, just so you know, I'm not exactly of age. But, I turn 21 in a month and a half." I said reluctantly as I eyed the cart full of top shelf… everything. I thought that I should be honest with her about that.

"Well, we'll just have to throw an early birthday party for both of us then. I turn twenty in two months. " Kelsey said with a wink, looking cute as a pixie. To be honest, she looked even younger than the twenty she was going to be shortly.

"Sounds good to me. And, happy early birthday to you." I said smiling.

"Right back at ya! Now, what do you want to drink? I can make just about any drink you can think of." Kelsey said readying her shaker with ice.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't usually drink. Is there anything you'd recommend?" I asked. During the few times that I had alcohol, usually the drinks were chosen by the party host or situation.

"Okay… well, I love cosmos, so why don't I make some of those. Trust me, you'll love it!" Kelsey said grabbing the top shelf vodka.

"Okay, I trust you." I said, famous last words….

…

Well, two cosmo's later in a half hour and I was three sheets to the wind. What on earth was I thinking?

"Kelsey, I really think I need to sober up a bit. Wow! Those drinks were potent, but good." I said to my new friend.

"Yeah, they were good, weren't they? It really makes a difference, having the good stuff to play with." She said as she sat in the chair across from me with a piece of strawberry cheesecake in her hand. "I'm going to miss this stuff."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, well, I'm going to be a vampire one day." Kelsey said like she was telling me it would rain tomorrow.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how do you know that?" I asked, now confused.

"Oh, yeah, that would sound weird right… Anyway, I should probably start from the beginning." She began and then continued, "My brother was turned when he was twenty. He was our parent's only child at the time. As you can imagine, my parents were beside themselves when they found out the news… accidently, when he had take-out for his 'dinner' one night. He thought they were going to be out for the night. They were supposed to be… but, they had to come home for something. And they saw, well, everything. Amazingly enough, they were able to accept his fate; not that they could change it if they wanted to. But, even though they accepted it, they still wanted a 'mortal' child that could bear them grandchildren, carry on their legacy, blah, blah, blah. They were lucky to be able to get pregnant with me, everyone told them, because they were older. But, you know how cruel fate can be sometimes, and sure enough, their luck ran out. They ended up dying when I was just one because an old lady who couldn't admit that she shouldn't be driving anymore plowed into the restaurant that my parents were at. They died instantly though, thank God. My brother took me in and has been my parent, brother, friend, he's been just about my everything ever since. He raised me to know everything about vampires, their culture, and their ways so that one day I would be turned and we can be family forever."

"Wow." I said, taking in the story. "So is he going to turn you?"

"No, no. That would be too weird. He's never had my blood, and never will. It's a bit too close for siblings like us to do, or at least we think that. He wants me to find a vampire that I think would be a good maker. That's why I'm working here at Anubis Air. I get to meet all kinds of people, but more to the point, vampires. I haven't met _the_ one yet, but Tyler says when I do, I'll know." Kelsey said finishing her cheesecake.

"Is that how it normally works?" I asked, absolutely clueless.

"To be honest, no. But, Tyler says that I'm not a usual case though anyway, given my upbringing." Kelsey said, starting to clean up.

"Well, I wish you luck in your… pursuit." I said to her while I started to help her clean.

"Thanks! You know, a lot of people would say that I'm off of my rocker." She said while wiping down the bar area.

"Probably, but most people don't have your history, or knowledge. I think everyone should follow their own heart. And, if this is what your's telling you to do, then who's to tell you it's wrong." I said throwing our garbage in the garbage shoot.

"Do you want to be one someday? You're with a vampire now; a pet, right?" Kelsey asked curious about my own situation.

"I am with a vampire right now, and I guess technically I am a 'pet' although I can't tell you enough how much I hate that word. But, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Oh, well, when your vampire booked the flight, it was noted, just in case there were any other vampires on the same flight. They would know they could not touch you or try to glamour you. It was really nice of him to do because some don't, and the situations can get a little… messy, if you get my meaning. I mean, they know they can't touch me because of our corporate policy, but passengers, well…" Kelsey said making an 'icky' face. Oh God, I thought, what has she seen?

As we prepared for landing, Kelsey asked me again, "You never answered… Do you want to be one someday?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it one way or the other." I answered honestly. I really didn't know, and with the buzz I had going on, I really didn't want to think about it either. It seemed like it would be a buzzkill, one way or another.

….

Once the plane stopped in a small hanger and we could get out of our seats, Kelsey gave me a piece of paper with her info on it. "You've been a blast and I think we could be good friends. Listen, keep in touch, and, if you're ever in Dallas, give me a buzz. If I'm home, maybe we can hang out. It's not often I meet someone who understands this life, and more importantly doesn't judge."

I could sympathize with her. There really weren't a lot of people that knew half the stuff I knew. "Yeah, that sounds nice." I said with a genuine smile. "Good luck with your search."

"Thanks! Have fun in Dallas! Oh, and by the way, your ride is running a bit late, but should be here soon. I'd wait with you, but my ride has been waiting for a while and is getting antsy for me to get going; fifteen text messages already. But, you'll be fine here. It's secure. Only authorized personnel and outside limo services that have been thoroughly screened can get in." She said as she hurriedly walked to the crew quarters in the hanger waving goodbye.

….

I waited alone in the hanger for about ten minutes before my ride showed up. Having the buzz I did made the wait seem like nothing as I sat on my suitcase singing along happily to the music on my I-phone.

"Are you with the Northman party?" Asked a balding middle aged limo driver wearing black pants and a white button down shirt.

"Huh, oh sorry, I didn't hear you." I responded while taking my headphones out of my ears.

"Are you with the Northman party?" He asked again, but this time looking more nervous and actually starting to sweat a little. He was also looking around weirdly.

Now, I know that I swore I wouldn't poke into someone's brain unless need be, like I did with Bobby, but this seemed like a need be moment. So I did.

'I hope this is the right person. Shit. I don't even know who I'm looking for. If I don't produce someone, they'll have my neck for sure, and Joey's. Goddammit! I hate being in this fucking mess. Damn vampire bullshit. Stupid chuch. Shit.'

"Ma'am, uhhhhh, we really should be going. Can you please get off of your suitcase so I can put it in the car?" The would-be kidnapper said.

I sat there frozen in my spot. What the hell was I supposed to do? Run? Scream? Who would hear me? No one was here.

The guy was really starting to get even more nervous and fidgety as I sat motionless on the suitcase. I needed a plan and I certainly needed to avoid getting in that car with him under the circumstances. Why did I have those drinks? I prayed that the adrenaline rush I was now experiencing would sober me up a bit so I could come up with a plan. Thankfully, it did… somewhat.

"Ummmm, I, I, I really need to go to the bathroom. You know, alcohol just goes right through you. Do you mind if I go real quick before we leave? I don't think I'll make it." I said thinking, 'God I hope this guy buys it.'

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, but try to make it quick if you can. I'll put your bags in the trunk in the meantime." The driver said while picking up my toiletry bag.

'Shit.' I thought to myself. I may get out of here, but not my stuff. Oh well, if something's gotta go, better the clothes than me.

"Okay, will do." I said as cheerily as I could and quickly made my way to the women's bathroom, but then, when the guy wasn't looking, sprinted to the exit and out the door.

I ran and ran until I got to the next hanger. Luckily, the door was unlocked and there was a pretty older lady wearing a green polka dot dress working on paperwork inside the office area.

"Ma'am, oh thank God you're here. There's a guy after me. Please, can I hide out here for a moment? Please. I'm begging you. I don't know if he knows where I ran, but this is the closest building… please!" I blurted out clutching my chest, breathless from my run.

"Oh my, of course, honey. Listen, I've been there myself in my day. Go to the third door on the right. There's a closet there. Hide in there. If he comes here, I'll tell him no one's come in." Said my new guardian angel.

Well, you didn't need to tell me twice as I sprinted to the location she pointed out and hid. Thankfully I kept my cell phone on me and sent a text to Eric.

… **Okay asshole… nice arrangements you made… some guy is trying to kidnap me at the hanger… hiding in the hanger next door... get your ass here asap if you still want a telepath that you don't have to dial heaven to reach…**

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but I was pissed that I had to deal with another dangerous situation, one I was placed in by Eric, and that I had to deal with alone. And, it didn't escape my memory what happened to me last time I had to hide under similar circumstances.

…

Eric was en route on another flight and close to landing when he got the text from Arabella. He was furious; furious because it was a stupid meeting with his queen that caused him not to fly with her, furious of the predicament she was in; and furious that he could do nothing to help her right now. The one thing that he wasn't furious about, and actually was slightly amused by was her attitude in her text. He loved her spunk. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do now other than text her back…

… **I'll be there as soon as I can. Do not engage the man. Stay hidden….**

He hoped that she would heed his word and not get into any further trouble.

….

Eventually the balding driver noticed that the young lady from the Northman party was taking too long. He decided to check out the bathroom, only to find what he suspected, that it was empty. He knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes off of her or the bathroom, but to be honest, kidnapping wasn't his normal line of work.

'Shit.' He thought to himself. He needed to find her, and find her fast. He looked around the Anubis hanger for a bit, but after coming up empty, decided she must have left the building. Talking a quick peak around his surroundings, he saw the hanger next door and thought she may have gone there.

…

"Ma'am, did you see anyone come by here?" The balding driver asked the lady in the green polka dot dress.

"Honey, there hasn't been anyone here but me and this big ole pile of paperwork." The lady said, staring him right in the eye, daring him to contradict her.

"Are you absolutely sure ma'am, because I'm looking for my… daughter? She called me to say that someone was after her. I'm here to help her." Said the man hoping the lady would fall for it.

Thankfully, this lady was no fool. So she replied, "Oh, well then I hope you find her; I really do, but like I said, no one's been this way. Do you want me to call the police?"

"No! I mean, that's not necessary. I don't want to attract too much attention to the situation yet. I'll just check outside again." Said the man as he took a quick look around again to see if anyone was in there and then hurriedly walked out the door.

Once the guy was out the door, the lady called airport security. They would get there quicker than 911 and she wasn't about to let this guy get away if she could help it.

….

Luckily, airport security was really quick, so quick in fact that they had their flashing lights and sirens blaring while heading in the direction of the hanger within two minutes. The would-be kidnapper panicked when he heard them coming and decided it would be better to ditch the car and hide out until they left. He found a thicket of bushes that looked like a good place to hide and waited there.

Once they got to the hanger, the two security officers stepped out of the patrol car and walked into the hanger office.

"Oh, thank goodness you boys got here right quick. I don't know if the guy is still lurking about, but the girl he was after is hiding in a closet in back. I'll go get her now." The older lady said as she sprung from her chair to get Arabella.

"Miss, it's okay to come out now. Airport security just arrived." Said my guardian angel.

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you so much!" I said as I shot up and gave her the biggest hug I could.

"Oh honey, it's nothing really. I mean, who hasn't been in a scrape or two like this in their lives?" She said with a twinkle in her eye to me.

"Well, I don't know, but I could use a little boring in my life right now." I said with a chuckle.

"Honey, you say that, but I can tell your heart says otherwise. You get used to the thrill after a while, ya know. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. Just ask my five ex-husbands." She said while leading me to the front office.

"Hey Stella, Garret is looking around outside to see if the guy is still here. Is this the girl?" The other security officer asked.

"Yes, this is… Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I never got your name." Stella said to me.

"I'm Lisa Stevens. Thank you for scaring him off." I replied, lying about my name. I wasn't sure exactly why I did. Maybe I've watched too many crime shows? Who knows? Anyway, too late now to take it back.

"Well, Miss Stevens, do you want to make a formal statement for the airport?" Mr. Security asked pulling out his little writing pad.

"Ahhhh." I stammered. I didn't know what to do. I've just lied about my name; I don't really know what the situation is, or who is after me; and, I didn't know what Eric would want me to do.

"Pete, why don't we just give this little lady some time to breathe first, okay?" Stella said while getting me some water.

In a moment of clarity, which came from where, I don't know, I said, "You know, if ya'll don't mind, I would really like to see if my bags are still around before we do anything else."

"That would be no trouble at all. Where are they supposed to be right now?" Pete asked.

"In the hanger next door for Anubis Air." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh. I see. Well, Garrett and I will escort you there. Stella, there's no need for you to come with. And, I don't think we'll have to write up a report. As long as you're safe, I think that's all that really matters, right?" Pete said to me as if we were speaking in some vampire secret society code.

I knew I needed to know where this guy stood, so I read his thoughts immediately…

'Good Lord we don't need any trouble with the Anubis people. Have to make sure this girl is safe and in one piece for… whatever… whoever… sent her on that airline. The last two guards to write up a report involving that airline were never seen from again, and that incident was only illegal blood dumping. I don't even want to know what would happen to us if we had to write up a potential kidnapping. Yeah, gotta make sure she stays safe.'

'Whew…' I thought as I allowed myself to finally take a breath and said, "Thank you Stella, for all your help. You are truly an angel in disguise. I'm ready to go get my bags now, Pete. Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem… _Lisa_." Pete said in a way that made it obvious that he knew I was lying about my name.

Then Stella chimed in, "Ha! I don't remember the last time someone called me an angel, but I'll take it. But, truly, it was no trouble at all sweetie. You just take good care of yourself, because honey, ain't no one else going to do it better."

….

Walking into the Anubis hanger with Pete and Garrett, I saw that the limo was still there, trunk open and luggage inside. 'Yeah me! My stuff's still here!' I thought to myself until I realized I had no idea what to do next. Eric didn't give me an itinerary, so I didn't know where I was supposed to go to next.

"Ma'am, is there somewhere we could take you?" Pete asked as he saw the forlorn look on my face.

"That won't be necessary boys. I'll take it from here." Eric said as he appeared from literally nowhere.

"Who are you?" Garrett asked as Eric sauntered up to the pair, his hands in his pockets, looking hot as hell.

"I am her… friend. Your assistance here isn't necessary anymore." Eric said as the officers got the message, bid their farewells, and hastily ran out the door.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Your friend Stella next door informed me that you came back here for your things. I thought I told you to stay hidden." Eric said somewhat amused.

"Well, I did… until Stella got the guards. You know, when I'm old like her, I hope I'm just as spunky." I said with a laugh. Stella was the bomb!

"Yes, she's quite the charmer. But, you could have gotten hurt." Eric said, turning more serious while thinking to himself that he needed her to find Godric, in one piece; but at the same time, ineffectively chasing the other reasons why he didn't want her hurt to the back of his mind.

"Well, I didn't. But Eric, do you think the guy could still be around here? I mean, the car is here… he could still be on foot…" I said looking around wondering just where the guy went.

"You have a good point." Eric replied as he zipped to the driver's seat of the limo to pick up on the driver's scent. Taking a quick peek at the passenger side seat, he saw duct tape and handcuffs. Knowing what could have happened to Arabella at this man's hands, he bolted even faster out the door of the hanger, wanting answers and payback.

Before I could say boo, Eric had the would-be kidnapper in his grasp before me.

"Is this the man?" Eric asked as the driver looked at me scared as hell.

I didn't have to answer because the driver, who was now crying replied, "Oh God, please, don't hurt me! I didn't want to take her, but they have my little brother. Please… I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I hate the pathetic tears of spineless men like you. Of course you'll tell me everything you know." Eric said before starting to glamour the guy.

"What is your name?" Eric asked first.

"Leon Jones." The driver replied, as he was totally mesmerized by Eric.

"Do you know who you were supposed to kidnap?" Eric asked Leon.

"No. I was told to take any humans that arrived with the Northman party." Leon answered.

"Did you know how many were coming or whether they were male or female?" Eric continued.

"No. I knew nothing. I was only told to take the Northman party humans." Leon answered.

"Where were you supposed to take them?"

"To the Fellowship of the Sun headquarters."

"Is that who hired you Leon?" Eric asked, hoping this would all lead to more answers about Godric.

"I wasn't hired." Leon responded.

"If you weren't hired then Leon, did you volunteer for the job?" Eric asked angrily.

"No. They have my brother. I was called yesterday and told if I did this one thing, they would release my brother." Leon replied.

"And why do they have your brother, Leon?" Eric asked curious.

"He has a vampire lover. They wanted to make him pay for his sins, so they kidnapped him to deprogram him of his love for vampires." Leon answered.

"And, did they succeed?" Eric asked, still curious.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Joey in two months. I didn't know about any of this until they called me and said I could get my brother back if I did this for them."

Eric thought about his next move with Leon and then said, "Is there a person you are supposed to contact at the Fellowship once you had the Northman party?"

"Yes. His name is Luke McDonald." Leon answered.

"Okay Leon, here's what you are going to do. You are going to call Luke up and tell him that the Northman party never arrived. They cancelled their flight and are supposed to come later next week. You will forget ever meeting me or the lovely lady standing next to me. To not do these things will result in you experiencing the most awful pain you've ever felt in your life, do you understand Leon?"

"Yes, I understand." Leon said, still under the glamour.

"Good Leon. You will make that call once the lady and I are out of the hanger." Eric said as he then grabbed me and my bags and flew us out of the hanger.

…

Eric must have called another limo agency, because there was a car waiting for us outside the hanger. 'God he's good.' I thought to myself as he quickly got my bags in the limo and I sat down inside.

Once Eric sat next to me and we were on our way I said, "I feel bad for him Eric."

"Why? He tried to kidnap you." Eric replied not wanting to have any sympathy for the guy that just tried to put Arabella in harm's way.

"Yes… he did… but not because he wanted to. His brother is in trouble. I can relate to that; to doing just about anything to help a loved one. I can't fault him for that, no matter how much I want to." I replied, hoping Jason was still okay.

"I suppose, but everyone has options. He could have tried to help his brother in some other way." Eric said, not ready to let go of his anger towards the guy just yet, irrational as it was.

"I think you forget that not everyone has friends… like you." I replied, letting that sink in for a moment. "Some people have no one but themselves."

Eric decided that he was done with this conversation. It was hitting to close to home. So instead of retorting to her statement, he changed the course of the conversation. "Why do you smell like a distillery?"

"What? Shoot, I only had two drinks on the plane." I replied as I brought my hand to my mouth and breathed into it in order to see if I truly smelled like I had just drank myself silly.

"What were you thinking, drinking Arabella? You should have been more careful." Eric reprimanded me.

"Yeah, because I should have known that I was going to have this kind of trouble, taking a flight, on one of the most secure airlines there supposedly is? Yeah, I should have been able to predict all this. Oh wait, shoot, I couldn't because I left my crystal ball back home with my magic wand and pixie dust." I said, getting pissed off again at him. What the hell?

"You knew that you weren't coming here for a vacation Arabella. You need to be clear headed and in good shape. Do you think you'd be able to look for your brother while drunk?" He said, knowing this would probably get her mad, but he wanted to make his point.

Tears brimming in my eyes, I turned my head away from him as I quickly and angrily responded, "Oh course not Eric. I know what's riding on me right now, but everything is on me right now; so heavy and so critical. I just needed a moment to let go of all that and breathe without feeling like I was breathing underwater, drowning."

Eric let her have a moment to regain her composure. He knew she was going through a lot. He was going through it himself, what with both of them missing loved ones. Once he could tell she wasn't going to give into crying he said, "Well, you seem pretty sober now."

A small sarcastic chuckle escaped my mouth before I responded, "Yeah, well, almost getting kidnapped would be a buzzkill to almost anyone."

"Yes I suppose it would." Eric lightly retorted.

"So, what's next Eric?" I asked, still not knowing what the plan was or where we were going.

"The Hotel Carmilla." Eric simply replied while looking out his window, thinking…


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you guys (again) for being soooo patient with me… summer is actually a very busy time for me. I know, bad excuse, but the truth nonetheless. I hope you enjoy!

…

The rest of the car ride involved me staring out the window wishing I'd never had those drinks and Eric texting at an insane pace on his cell phone. I honestly didn't know how the phone kept up with him. He didn't seem upset with me though, just busy. Thankfully, before long we had arrived at the Hotel Carmilla.

…

"Wow." I said almost breathlessly when we entered the lobby of the beautifully fashioned hotel. The outside of the building was amazing enough, what with its old and elaborate stone façade highlighted in the most beautiful way by an intricate array of lighting, but the inside was just mind-blowing. There was a huge Chihuly glass sculpture smack dab in the middle of the humongous lobby that looked like a burst of beautiful fire reaching ever higher towards the ceiling of the enormously tall domed entryway. I only knew it was probably a Chihuly because of the art book Jessalyn had given me for one of my birthdays. The glass sculpture was flanked on two sides by equally impressive waterfalls that were back-dropped with beautiful white and crystal stones that made the waterfalls seem to shine like the sun. There were famous paintings interspersed around the room that must have cost the annual income of a small country and a view of the Dallas skyline that looked like a real life postcard… picture perfect. The rest of the lobby was colored in shades of grey, red and black and was beautifully minimal, modern, graceful, sleek, stylish… basically everything that this backwoods Louisiana girl didn't feel at the moment. I had never stayed at such a posh looking place before and to say I felt out of place would be an understatement. I worked at Merlotte's after all… rednecks and all. I stood a little straighter as I took my eyes from the scenery and instead focused on the people.

Everyone in the lobby looked the part. The hotel personnel, with their perfectly done up hair and makeup, were all impeccably dressed in black, form fitting uniforms; each one better looking than the next. Glancing around at the guests, I couldn't help but take note how they all looked incredibly… confident; both the vampires and the humans. I noticed that it was kinda getting easier for me to tell the difference between vampires and humans now after spending as much time as I had with Eric, Bill, Pam, etc. It was easy to know why the vampires looked so confident here, they were tops on the food chain. Why the humans looked so confident though, that was a slight mystery to me especially because it seemed like many were parading themselves around like peacocks. I'd never seen so much strutting around in my life. Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy the company of the vampires I know, but I don't think I would be stupid enough to court other vampire's attentions like these sorry sots here. They were just asking for trouble if you ask me. I haven't forgotten Longshadow. Not all vampires play nice.

Eric finally looked up from his cell phone to see me gawking at the interior of the hotel. "So, is it to your liking?" He said teasingly. He knew that this wasn't the lifestyle Arabella was accustomed to, but was glad to be able to share this with her. She deserved it so much more than many who were there.

Suddenly feeling a little sheepish, like everyone in the lobby would know that I didn't belong in a place like this; like I was a little girl playing dress up with her mother's pearls. I responded somewhat quietly, "Ummmm, this place is beyond what I expected. It's very nice; unbelievably nice."

Eric looked at Arabella and noticed she didn't seem like her usual confident, carefree self and was a little dismayed at that. He thought the hotel would be a great treat to her, despite the reasons why they were there, but she seemed to look nervous. "You don't have to worry here. I know there are a lot of vampires in the hotel, but you are mine. They cannot touch you." He said, thinking that was why she didn't look as happy as he thought she would be.

'Oh God, I didn't even think about that. How stupid have I gotten?' I thought to myself as I looked taken back. God those drinks really were a bad idea. "Thanks Eric, I wasn't worried about that until you just brought it up." I said annoyed that he had to remind me of yet another thing I probably should be worried about.

"Well, then why do you look like you're ready to run out of here?" He asked curiously.

"Eric, like I said, this place is amazing, incredibly amazing. I've never stayed at such a posh place before in my life. Everyone here looks so stylish and sophisticated. I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all." I replied, honestly. There was no way for Eric to know, but standing here, in all this richness and grandeur, with all the regal and poised looking people, it took me back a little to junior high. It's tough enough… junior high, but especially more so when you don't have the right brand of jeans, or the right shoes, the right kind of house, the right kind of car, etc.. Kids can be very cruel and Sookie and I got teased on more than one occasion. It shouldn't have bothered us, we knew that. Normally we didn't let it get to us, you know, kept our heads in the air, not staring at the ground; but none the less it still could cut to the bone at times. Gran always made sure we were never without, but it didn't mean we had the best either. I normally wasn't an insecure person and really tried to usually put those old insecurities to bed. I didn't even have them pop up on the plane ride, as posh as that was, but that was probably because it was just me and Kelsey, and she was fun. I don't know, there was just something about the combination of the exclusivity of the hotel and the manner of the guests that was unfortunately bringing out the insecure thirteen year old I used to be.

Eric finally realized that she felt out of place. It absolutely floored him. She was by far the most beautiful woman in the room, and he didn't think that because he was biased, it was the truth. He noticed that most of the vampires in the lobby were starting to take notice of her with a hunger in their eyes that only another vampire would notice. And, being a vampire, he _definitely_ noticed, and he didn't like it; not one bit. SHE WAS HIS. "You have to know that everyone in this room would _kill_ to have you at their side. Right now **YOU** are by far the most amazing thing in the room." Eric said to her while cupping her face with one of his hands. He needed her confidence back because he needed her to find Godric and he needed her smile back to help him forget his maker was missing in the first place.

I couldn't contain the smile that slowly crept onto my face. With those simple words he made me feel so special, special enough to be here. "Thanks Eric, whether it's true or not, I definitely needed to hear it." I said smiling broadly at him.

Eric, flabbergasted that she didn't see herself as the perfection that she was, was about to chide her for her comments, but before he could, he got another text message from Isabel. He had to deal with it. After looking down and reading the message, he said to Arabella, "We are being summoned by the Dallas nest. They are requesting that we be there in 2 hours. We need to get checked in, freshen up and head over there as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's do this." I replied confidently as we walked to the reception desk.

…

"So we have an upgraded light-tight, double sound proofed suite available with a king-sized bed on the 18th floor, if that is acceptable to you Mr. Northman. " The very pretty and very accommodating reception desk clerk said to Eric, rather seductively as she bent over just right to give him (and unfortunately me as well) a good look at her tatas, while ignoring me altogether.

"That will be acceptable… Marie. Is it available right now? We are in a hurry to start our night." Eric said flirtatiously to the clerk, reading her nametag and hoping to get the show on the road. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the scene in front of me.

"Oh yes, it has been cleaned thoroughly and is ready for your… _use_… immediately. Shall I have the bellboy bring your bags up?" Marie the clerk asked.

"Yes, my pet will be accompanying the bags to the room. I have business I must attend to here in the lobby first. She will be safe with the bellboy, correct?" Eric asked, with a slight menace in his otherwise flirtatious manner.

"Oh yes, as you are fully aware of, our hotel does not condone any unwanted advances. As long as she is accompanied by you, or one of the hotel staff, her safety is guaranteed." Marie said with a huge fake smile at me.

"And if she is alone?" Eric said with his own fake smile.

"Well, Mr. Northman, we do our best here to maintain a safe environment for all our guests, but I would be remiss to not say that your guest should be properly accompanied, at least at night, to guarantee the safest of stays in our hotel. I think you understand my meaning. If she is alone, she should be fine; especially during the day. However, I cannot guarantee that 100% at night. And as you are well aware of, if any vampire does attempt to… make contact… with your pet, the appropriate tribunal will decide the appropriate reprimand." Marie said, still maintaining her fake smile.

"Yes, I understand. I appreciate your candor." Eric replied and then turned to me and said, "So Arabella, you know that means no roaming the halls looking for trouble."

I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and said, "You know I _always_ do _whatever_ you say." I was so over this.

Eric smirked at me in response. He couldn't help but love her fire. He was glad it was back.

"Okay then, here are your keys and some information on what spa services we have available for your human and food choices, both for vampire and human. The bellboy will be here shortly to take your pet to the room Mr. Northman. It is a pleasure to serve you and we sincerely hope here at the Hotel Carmilla that your stay is _killer_. And, if I may add, there is anything, I mean _anything_, that you may need during your stay, please do not hesitate to contact me. Here is my card with all my contact information." Marie said enthusiastically while handing Eric a packet and motioning with her other hand where I should wait for the bellboy, almost as if she was shooing me away. Bitch!

Eric took the card with a seductive smirk on his face and nodded to Marie as he wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me to where we were to wait for the bellboy. But before we got too far, I turned my head and blurted out over my shoulder to Marie, "Yeah, I don't think he'll be needing anything you have to offer; I've got it covered." Marie just smirked back in response. Bitch!

As Eric now lightly dragged me from the reception desk to wait, I thought to myself, 'Argggg! The nerve of that woman! I was standing right there and she so shamelessly flirted with my… my…. well… my Eric. I don't think I'll ever get used to being made to feel like I wasn't there. I'm not wallpaper, dammit!'

"If looks could kill, that clerk would be dead by now." Eric said with a smirk. There was his feisty pet.

"Uggggg! I hate how whenever I'm with a vampire I become furniture in the room." I said huffily.

"You shouldn't take it so personally Arabella. It's just the vampire way. And besides, do you really care what that human behind the counter thinks? She is nothing." Eric replied honestly.

"It's hard not to take it personally when it's happening to you. And no, I don't really care what that bimbo thinks. But I will say you certainly enjoyed her banter." I responded coldly.

Eric smirked. He knew she was jealous of his innocent flirting with the human clerk. He decided to have a bit of fun with that. "Well, she does come in an attractive package… I do believe that those breasts were real. Don't you think? I'm pretty confident you got as good of a look as I did."

My mouth dropped a bit from the blow of Eric admitting that he thought the clerk was attractive. It's one thing to _think_ the guy your with finds someone else attractive, but it's an entirely different thing to have them admit it after actively flirting with the other person right in front of you. Not having any comeback for his remark that would do justice to the amount of anger I was feeling, I turned to the Monet painting hanging behind me and pretended it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen. Eric had to know I was pissed at him. I was staring at frickin' haystacks for petes sake! I couldn't look at him at the moment though. I was beyond livid. In fact, I think there was actual steam blowing out my ears.

Eric knew immediately that the comment went off much worse than he had expected. He thought that she would clearly see that he was just playing, but obviously she didn't take it that way. He should have considered that Arabella was hyperemotional now with everything going on. Humans… It's so easy to forget how sensitive they can be. So, he slid up behind Arabella, placing his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Arabella, I am here with you. So what if I flirt with the help to get a better rate on the room or an upgrade. There is no one here that I would ever consider trading you for."

His embrace was making every part of me tingle while his cool breath in my ear was sending shivers down my spine. All the anger I had just felt was fading, and fading fast. As much as I was trying to fight it (I wasn't this easy, or was I… damn him!) I just couldn't stop myself from slowly melting into him. But, as good as this felt, as right as it felt, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was on the roller coaster, yet again, with him. One minute he makes me feel like there's no one in the world but us and we are meant to be. But, the next minute he leaves me cold. As much as my body would have liked to melt further into him; let him take me up to the room and have his way with me, make me forget why I was here; my mind would not let go of the questions I had about us. So, I moved forward a bit and turned to face him, used my hands to put a bit of space between us and said, "Eric, I think you more than know how I feel about you. I don't hide it; can't really. But, with you, I feel like I never know where I stand. One minute your hot, the next cold and sometimes I feel like I need off this ride. What are we doing? What is this? What do you want from me?"

Eric looked at Arabella, saw the ache in her eyes and knew that she was absolutely right about their situation. His own inability to distance himself from her was causing him to send mixed signals. When he first met her, he thought he'd just have fun with her; that he would keep it casual with her while exacting his revenge on Bill. The trouble was that it wasn't casual anymore, if it ever was. He wanted her, more than he should, but knew deep down that it was foolish to pursue it. So many things were put into place (by him at that) that could ultimately destroy anything that they could build together and in the end destroy her in the process. He had for so many hundreds of years successfully shielded himself from the type of pain that this relationship could bring. He didn't know if he could handle losing her. Was it too late anyway? Eric knew he had to say something, but what… he didn't know. Thankfully help arrived in an unexpected way. The bellboy showed up.

"Hello, Mr. Northman, I'm Barry, your bellboy. Marie said you needed your bags and your pet escorted to your room. Is now a good time for that?"

'Yes, now was an excellent time.' Eric thought to himself and praised Odin for his luck because he really didn't know what to say to Arabella. He was torn as to what his next move with her should be. It was completely unlike him and it unnerved him to the core. Thankfully he could postpone this conversation for the time being. And anyway, they really needed to center their thoughts on Godric and Jason now. Godric needed to be his primary concern at the moment.

"Yes Barry, you will escort my pet to the room, safely." Eric replied to Barry and then turned to Arabella and said, "This conversation is for another time. We have to be at the nest in 2 hours. Remember what we're here for. I have something I need to attend to. Why don't you refresh yourself in the room; get some room service and meet me here in the lobby in an hour and a half."

Arabella sighed dejectedly while she eyed him with an expression of extreme disappointment. She wanted an answer; needed one, but knew she wasn't going to get it tonight, and truthfully wondered if ever. He was right though. They weren't here on a fancy holiday like a pair of lovers on a splendid rendezvous. They were here to find Jason. But even though he was right and they needed to stay focused, it didn't mean that she could simply forget the fact that she was still upset about his lack of response. So, she just nodded to him, turned towards Barry and said, "I'm ready to go."

Eric watched as she walked away never turning once to look back at him. He wanted to go after her, hold her, tell her she had nothing to fear, but the fact of the matter was, she did have something to fear… because of him.

Eric was brought out of his daze by the reason why he couldn't go up to the room right away. "Eric Northman. Don't you know it's impolite to leave a lady waiting so long?" Said the beautiful raven haired woman standing before Eric in a flowing floor length red floral spaghetti strapped dress.

"Well, then you should be fine, Lorena, since we both know you're no lady." Eric said as he walked with authority towards a seating area in the lobby knowing that she would be pissed, but still follow none the less.

"Always the gentleman I see Eric." Lorena said sarcastically, following him just like he knew she would.

…

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts while walking with Barry, that I barely made notice of him or the fact that we had reached the room.

"Here we are ma'am. Do you need me to turn down the bed?" Barry said after opening the door and bringing in the bags.

"Huh, ummm, oh no, I don't think so. We're going to be going out soon. Thanks though." I said while placing my purse on the desk near me. I just wanted a moment's peace to myself so that I didn't become a complete wreck at the Dallas nest. Weirdly though, Barry didn't seem to be leaving the room.

'Oh shoot! He's waiting for a tip. How could I be so stupid? I work as a waitress, duh!' I thought as I reached into my purse to get some cash out to tip the bellboy.

"That's okay ma'am, lots of people forget as I'm sure you know." Barry said, but then immediately realized his mistake.

"I didn't say anything about forgetting Barry. Did you just read my mind?" I asked enthusiastically. I didn't know any other telepaths existed besides Sookie and myself. This was exciting!

"No, I just… I just… I gathered from your body language… That's all. Let's just forget about all this. Don't worry about the tip." Barry said extremely nervously as he stated to back out of the room quickly.

'Barry, have you met any other telepaths?' I thought to Barry.

"No! Never! And don't talk about that. Don't say anything about this… to anyone!" Barry said outloud.

"I didn't say anything, Barry, at least not with my mouth." I said happily.

"Shoot. Look, I don't know what little backass town you come from or what candy-ass vampires you hang with, but this is Dallas baby and these vamps are scary as shit. They would kill us if they knew what we could do." Barry said angrily. He didn't want his secret known.

"Now look here mister, first off, I've had a really shitty day. Secondly, you are not the sole titleholder of knowing scary as shit vampires. Thirdly, since there aren't too many of us out there, don't you think we should stick together; swap stories?"

"No. No I don't. I want to forget ever meeting you. I don't want to know if there are others like us out there. This thing, being able to do what we do, it's been nothing but a curse to me. Working here has been the only way I've been able to not go crazy with all the voices in my head. Look, do me a favor and leave me be. Okay." Barry said as he finally bolted out of the room, leaving me standing there speechless.

…

"Eric, why did you summon me here?" Lorena asked as she crossed her legs and placed her perfectly manicured hands in her lap, looking the picture of grace and refinement; her inner barbarism neatly hidden away in the façade.

"Why because of a mutual acquaintance of ours, Bill Compton, your progeny, of course." Eric said coolly.

"I haven't seen Bill in over 70 years. What makes you think I would have any pull over him now?" Lorena asked, with a twinge of hurt in her voice. She could not hide the fact that she missed her most beloved progeny.

"Of course you do Lorena. I haven't seen my maker in many years, but am still loyal to him, _fiercely_ loyal." Eric said emphasizing his words to have full effect.

"What makes you think that _I_ even have any interest in him now?" Lorena asked, still wondering just what Eric was after here.

"Now let's not play games here Lorena, you didn't come all this way to see me." Eric responded, sitting back in his chair as he knew he had reeled her in.

"My, my, my Eric, what has Bill done to you to get your panties in a bunch?" Lorena asked with a smirk, proud that her progeny had gotten under Eric's skin.

"That is none of your concern. What I do think that you should be concerned about though is that your progeny has taken to a human." Eric said, regretting it had come to this, but what was done was done.

"So. Lots of vampires take on pets. In fact, didn't I see you with your own in the lobby?" Lorena asked slyly.

"Yes, I do have a pet, for now. But, what you don't seem to understand is that not only does Bill have a pet, he seems to believe he is in _love_ with her." Eric said, knowing this would be the nail in the proverbial coffin to getting Lorena to cause trouble for Bill and Sookie.

"Well, that certainly is interesting and not how I raised him to be. Unfortunately I have business dealings in Mississippi that I must attend to first. Perhaps when they are finished I will call on my progeny; make sure he is alright." Lorena said as she stood up and then added, "If that is all Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, I believe we are done here Lorena." Eric said as he too stood up to walk to the restaurant area. He needed to feed and regroup before heading to the Dallas nest.

…

I couldn't really sit still in the room. The conversation with Barry upset me, the lack of conversation with Eric upset me, the fact that I was even here because my brother was missing upset me. .. I was a mess. Jason… I needed to focus on Jason. His life could depend on it. 'Think Arabella. Think. This Fellowship of the Sun business… How did they know about our coming?' I thought to myself. A few scenarios came to mind before I centered on a couple that seemed the most logical. I then walked over to the desk to see if there was any paper and pens. There were, so I wrote down some things on some paper and decided I would try to see if Eric was already in the lobby. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit curious about what 'business' he had down there. So, I placed the papers in my purse and headed down there right quick.

The lobby was in full swing now, bustling with excitement and a palpable undercurrent of danger. I tried not to gain anyone's attention, because honestly I didn't want to have to turn down a vampire and piss them off, but it was to no avail.

"Hey honey, don't you look sweet. Ohhh and you smell so sweet too. Are you looking for a date? I pay extra for pretty girls like yourself." A ginger-haired vampire said to me while I was trying to head into the hotel convenience store to pick up some lip balm.

'Oh my God! This guy thinks I'm a whore! I'm not dressed like a whore, am I?' I thought to myself as I looked over my outfit. "No, I'm here with my vampire." I finally responded, somewhat rudely, or at least more than I had intended. I knew it wasn't smart to try to piss off a vampire, but I couldn't help myself. It seemed like lately I was either being ignored by vampires or being hit on. It was annoying either way.

"Really. Well, I don't see them here now. Why don't you and I find a quiet corner and get acquainted." He said, clearly trying to glamour me into heading off with him.

'How do I get myself in these situations?' I thought again to myself before saying, "My vampire wouldn't really like that much; he's pretty possessive. Not to mention, I know he'll be pissed off if I'm late meeting him in the restaurant and he ends up having to look for me, his pet. He's a sheriff you know." I said, hoping this would get this guy off of my back and not believing I had to call myself a pet… ughk!

The ginger eyed me with a look of confusion before finally saying, "A sheriff you say. Hmmmm. Well, in that case, have a nice evening miss." He then bowed his head and sauntered off to find his next prey.

'Thank God that worked.' I thought as I turned and headed to the restaurant, hoping that would be a safer place to for the time being. What I wasn't prepared for though was finding that Eric was there already and having dinner none the less.

…

"Ohhhhhh, yeah baby. That feels soooo good. Mmmmmmm. Don't stop." The scantily clad female sitting on Eric's lap said as he was drinking her blood from her neck.

"Please don't talk. It's a turn off." Eric said coldly to the woman before he began to feed again. Her blood was okay, nothing to brag about, but it would satisfy his need to feed before dealing with the Dallas vamps. Going into a tense situation on an empty stomach for a vampire could ensure disaster.

"Oh… sorry. Mmmmmm. Ahhhhhhh." The woman responded. She couldn't help but moan. This vampire knew what he was doing.

"Looks like you're 'business' is keeping you busy. Mind if I order myself something off the menu? I was thinking a steak maybe. Hopefully it won't come out mooing like your dinner." I said as I sat down in the empty seat at the table Eric and his dinner was occupying.

"Who is this?" The woman asked incredulously as Eric withdrew his fangs quickly. He was angry, but he couldn't figure out exactly why. Arabella had to know that he fed this way. She had only seen him with a True Blood once. But why did it bother him so much that she saw this?

"She is none of your concern." Eric finally responded curtly to the woman as he took out his wallet and threw four hundred dollars at her. "Your services are no longer needed. If your boss asks, you were adequate."

The woman, once seeing the amount of money she just received, decided to ignore his rudeness. It was more than she usually made in an entire night. "It's been a pleasure. Please don't hesitate to contact me again if you need another blood donation." She finally said as she scooped up the money, placed it into her bra and walked away from the table quickly.

"You know, she really should have a label on her, maybe one that said True Whore. I can see the ad campaign now: True Whore, for those times when True Blood just won't do." I said spitefully to Eric.

Eric would've chuckled at the comment if she wasn't so pissed. And she looked pissed.

"Arabella, you know I have to feed and you know what I need to survive. Sure, I could drink True Blood, like Bill, but I'm going to be honest with you, it tastes like shit. And, don't think for a minute that Bill doesn't feed from your sister when he gets the chance. You can ask her if you don't believe me." Eric said, but then added, "And besides Arabella, she was just food, nothing more."

I didn't know what upset me more, that he considered the woman, no make that the human, who he just fed from nothing more than something to order off the menu, like a side of fries or a piece of cheesecake or that he never once asked me for my blood. Was mine not good enough for him? Was I not good enough for him? Was that tramp who he just paid a ton of money to better than me? I couldn't waste my energy on this situation any longer though. I was here for Jason. I had to keep my focus.

I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath before saying, "Look, while I was in the room I thought about how the Fellowship of the Sun knew we were coming. I think that either someone is working with them in the Dallas nest, or maybe their nest was bugged? Maybe both? Anyway, they probably have cleaning staff and lawn staff and stuff… There has to be a leak somewhere, don't you think?"

Eric was grateful for the change of topic, though he knew they would probably revisit it later. He considered what Arabella had just said and replied, "You have some good theories there; disturbing, but definitely worth pursuing. We'll have to tread lightly when we get to the nest. They won't like hearing that they have possibly been compromised."

"Well, I thought about how to approach the subject and ended up making these. I'd hate for us to spill any more info to the Fellowship of the Sun." I said as I showed him the slips of papers that I had written up in the room. He smiled at me with approval.

"Those will do. Let's head over there now. Time is of the essence." Eric said as we got up and walked out of the restaurant and onto the rest of our night.

…

We arrived rather quickly at the Dallas nest since it wasn't that far from downtown Dallas. What floored me when we got there wasn't that it was such an amazingly beautiful home; majestic with an impeccably manicured lawn and a well-appointed interior. I was getting the picture that vampires liked the good life. No, it was that it was in the middle of a very upscale neighborhood. I wondered to myself if the neighbors knew who lived there, and, if they did, did they mind.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked me before ringing the doorbell.

I nodded in response, fanning myself with the papers I had written up in the hotel room.

So, Eric then proceeded to ring the doorbell.

"Ah, yes, come in. …" An exotic looking female vampire said as she opened the door for us. She had been stopped from saying anything further though by the first sheet I whipped in front of her.

**Don't say our names. Will explain.**

The female vampire gave Eric a puzzled look, but heeded my words.

I then whipped out my next sheet which said,

**I was ambushed at the airport by someone sent by the Fellowship of the Sun. Please do not take this the wrong way, but your nest may be bugged. Should be checked out before talking further.**

The female vampire looked pissed off beyond belief while first reading the sheet, but the logic of it sunk in and she nodded to Eric and I in agreement. She then summoned another vampire, a male who looked like he was about to go to a rodeo or line-dancing , to assist her in the search.

"Stan, can you help me find my _earring_?" The female vampire requested as she pointed to the sheet of paper in my hands.

Stan didn't look too thrilled; in fact, he rolled his eyes at the female vampire. He finally said, "Isabel, honestly, this is a load of bullshit."

"Stan, just help me look, okay. And if we don't find it, then you can call it bullshit." Isabel said to a clearly put out Stan.

I then watched in amazement as the two vampires flitted around the room at breakneck speed. It was amazing and frightening at the same time. Eventually they both stopped when Isabel found something under the coffee table in the living room… a bug.

Isabel held her hand up indicating that we should all remain quiet. She had a plan.

"Ah Stan, thank you for helping me find my earring. Oh, I don't know if you knew or not, but our friends from Shreveport could not make it here to help us find Godric and Farrell. Something came up I guess. Well, we'll have to make do without them. By the way Stan, I ordered new living room furniture. This set is so passé. Can you take it all out and destroy it? It's not worth trying to resell. Thanks." Isabel said as she crushed the listening devise in her fingers like it was a real bug.

"That was unexpected and disheartening. Our nest is incredibly close nit. I can't imagine how that bug got in here. I'm also worried about just how much the Fellowship knows about us now and if they have any damaging information on us. This is such a fucking mess." Isabel said as she then continued, "Oh, my manners… Eric, it is good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances, of course." Eric nodded to her in return. And then looking at me she said, "I am Isabel Beaumont, Godric's second in command. And you are?"

"Arabella Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to meet you." I responded politely. Gran always said to put your best foot forward when meeting someone.

Isabel smiled at me in response and said, "Any help you can provide will be greatly appreciated. Godric and Farrell are much beloved in our nest. And, you too are missing your brother." Isabel stated.

"Hey now, we don't have time for pleasantries with this human Isabel. Why the fuck are we even dealing with a human here. The fucking Fellowship of the Sun bugged our nest and probably has our nestmates. I say we go in, take what is ours whatever way we have to, and teach those motherfuckers a lesson of who's boss." Stan interjected in a huge Texas drawl.

"Gee Stan, a bunch of people are attacked at a vampire-hating church. Hmmmmmm… wonder who did it? What do you think our king would think about a fiasco like that?" Isabel yelled at Stan.

"I don't give a fuck about his political agenda Isabel. As far as I'm concerned the Great Revelation was a great big fucking mistake." Stan yelled back at Isabel.

"Don't use Godric and Farrell's abduction as an excuse for your own agenda Stan. If you had your way we'd be back in the Middle Ages." Isabel yelled back at Stan who just smirked at her in response.

"The Middle Ages would be a hell of a lot better than this kum-bay-ya bullshit with humans." Stan yelled back.

"This is INSANITY! Godric took you all under his wing, made you rich and your response to his disappearance is to act like children! This is FUCKING MADNESS!" Eric screamed at Isabel and Stan as he threw a very expensive looking vase across the room, breaking not only the vase, but also a bit of the wall it hit. He had been very good at hiding his emotions about Godric's disappearance, but the two vampires arguing in front of him made him feel like he would never find his maker if these nitwits were in charge.

"STOP!" I yelled. Being the only human in a room of angry vampires, I certainly didn't need their anger to rise any higher. Surprise fell on the vampire's faces. It wasn't everyday that a human would dare tell any vampire what to do. Not letting them say anything in return I quickly continued, "Arguing isn't going to do anything but give me a headache. Look, the Fellowship of the Sun doesn't know who I am or what I can do. Has Eric explained my unique talent?" I asked looking for Isabel and Stan's reactions. They nodded. "Good, then here's what I suggest. I will go to the Fellowship's main campus pretending that I want to join the church. Usually, when someone is looking to join a church, the church will give a tour. I'll take that as an opportunity to peek into the minds of those there and see where my brother and your vampires may be."

Eric thought about Arabella's plan for a moment. He didn't like that she would be there alone, unguarded, but he had to find Godric. He also knew that she was smart and resilient. She would be fine, she had to be. "I think this is a good plan; unless you two have anything better…" Eric finally said.

"I hate all this pussy-footing around. What has happened to us that we need to hide behind a human? A human, Goddamit! We should go in there fangs blazing and kill those sons-a-bitches." Stan said looking at me disdainfully.

"What you want to do isn't a plan Stan, it's a movie." Isabel said.

"No, it's a _**war**_ Isabel. I want no part of this human's cockamamie plan. You come get me when it doesn't work out." Stan said as he adjusted his cowboy hat and moseyed out the room. 'What an asshole.' I thought to myself.

"Don't mind him. He's always been that way. As for your plan, I hate that you would be going in alone, but it does seem the best way to get the information we need without causing much ruckus." Isabel said reluctantly.

"Then it is settled. Arabella, you will go tomorrow and find out what you can about Godric, Farrell, and of course your brother." Eric said with authority. He had a lot riding on her now, but he knew that Arabella would come through. She had to.

"Since we don't know how the bug got into your home, this plan should probably just stay between us, don't you think guys?" I said apprehensively. I didn't want to offend Isabel, but I also didn't want to be ambushed at that church either.

"She is absolutely correct Isabel. Can we trust Stan?" Eric asked, worried that the hot-head would throw a wrench in the plan.

"Stan is a lot of things Eric, an asshole, a brute and a horrible dresser, but the one thing he is not is disloyal. Not to that degree at least. He will stay out of our hair. Even he can understand the need for discretion in this scenario and you can count on me to do likewise." Isabel said in a somewhat motherly way.

"Good. Then if that is all Isabel, I'd like to take Arabella back to the hotel so she can get a good night's sleep. She should be well-rested for tomorrow." Eric said.

"Yes, that is a good idea Eric. And thank you for bringing your pet to assist us. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how goes your vampire/human relationship? I too am seeing a human, one whom I am very fond of. Do you find any difficulties in your situation?" Isabel asked, happy to have the chance to pick their brains on the topic. Most in her nest looked down on these types of relationships.

'Huh, well she picked a doozy of a day to ask that question.' I thought to myself as I looked at Eric who seemed a bit floored at first by Isabel's question. It wasn't commonplace for vampires to ask one another of such things. However, he quickly recovered his swagger and said, "Isabel, one of the easiest ways to ruin any type of relationship is to blab it's secrets to others. "

'Typical guy response… evade… evade… evade.' I thought to myself, but then said with a small smile to Isabel, "It's just like any other relationship really Isabel… complex."

Isabel seemed to understand my meaning and smiled back at me. "Well, I wish you luck tomorrow and sincerely hope that we are able to find our loved ones."

"Thank you Isabel. Goodbye." I said as Eric said goodbye as well and we headed back to the hotel.

…

"Eric…" I started to say in the car, but he shushed me and began texting at record pace again.

"Eric…" I tried again while he again shushed me, but then added, "I need to take care of some things first. We'll talk at the hotel."

I knew he had businesses to run and that by being Sherriff he had duties as well, but I was possibly putting my life on the line tomorrow. Certainly he could spare a few moments to hear me out? I crossed my arms across my chest and stared out the window the remainder of the ride. Complex indeed….

…

Eric didn't mean to be so rude to Arabella, but he had received several texts during their meeting that he needed to respond to. One from Lafayette concerned him greatly. It read:

**Got some info on new merchandise from Dallas. Supposed to go live in a week.**

Eric texted back to Lafayette:

**What does this mean for the donors of the merchandise?**

Lafayette texted back:

**A sunny day, maybe congratulations with a silver necklace or a steak?**

Eric then texted back:

**Can you get more information on who has merchandise or where its located?**

Lafayette texted back:

**I'll try. This guy seems more nervous than usual.**

Eric responded:

**You will do more than try. YOU WILL GET MORE INFORMATION!**

Lafayette texted:

**Okay, but it'll probably take a little time. It's not like the library Eric, they ain't lending out info to just anybody**

Eric responded:

**I don't have time and I don't care how you get it, **_**MAKE IT HAPPEN**_**!**

Lafayette texted:

**Fine, but then stop texting me so I can do this damn thing.**

'Shit!' Eric swore to himself as he thought on the news from Lafayette. They needed to find Godric fast.

Then Eric dealt with the texts from Queen Sophie-Anne.

**Eric – I know you're busy with that business of Godric going missing and all, but I need to know how the business is going.**

Eric texted back:

**It's booming. Contact Pam. She has the numbers.**

The Queen responded:

**I don't care about the numbers, does she have the cash?**

Eric texted back:

**Yes, she has access to the cash.**

The Queen responded:

**Instruct Pam to send me all of it, immediately.**

Eric texted back:

**Of course, my Queen.**

'Typical Sophie-Ann; self-centered as always.' Eric thought to himself. Here she was forcing him and Pam to illegally sell vampire blood and then she takes all the proceeds. Still, she wasn't the worst monarch he'd been aligned with. Damn vampire politics.

…

When we got back to the room, I felt pretty tired. As much as I would have liked to have talked to Eric about a multitude of things, I knew in the end my priority should just be to get a good night's sleep. I needed to find my brother. So I put my purse down on the desk, walked over to my suitcase, grabbed my night clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower and get ready for bed, all the while ignoring Eric and the elephant that seemed to have joined us in the room.

Eric figured he'd let her have some time to herself and then have a small chat with her. He was surprised when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and answered it, leery, as they were not expecting company.

"Hello Eric. I hope that we are not bothering you, but I thought I may be able to lend some assistance to Arabella tomorrow." It was Isabel standing at the door with a handsome young man at her side.

Eric opened the door wider and motioned with a sweep of his arm for Isabel and the young man to come in. "Arabella is getting ready for bed and will be out shortly. You may take a seat over there." Eric said as he pointed to the sitting area in the suite.

"Thank you Eric." Isabel said as she and her human companion walked over and sat down.

Eric then walked over to the bathroom door and said loudly, "Arabella, we have visitors so if you can hurry up…"

"I just got out of the shower. Be out in a few." I yelled back through the door. I knew I had taken much longer in the bathroom than I had intended, but with good reason.

…

While in the bathroom, I knew I needed to practice my telekinesis. I hadn't in a while and knew it may come in handy tomorrow. I had no intention of being a victim tomorrow. No way; no how! Not again!

So, at first I just tried picking things up and then placing them back down, gently, without a sound. That went easy enough. I then tried to pick up my shampoo bottle and send it gently across the room, again without making a sound. That went fine too. Then, I decided to mentally throw something across the room and stop it before impact. I did that okay as well and couldn't help but be impressed with myself when the brush I used was hanging in midair, just waiting for my command. I did some other practicing techniques for another 15 minutes before finally feeling good about my ability and got in the shower. While in the shower I wondered what Eric would think about seeing me in the shower with all my stuff floating around my head, but then thought I'd still hope that he'd notice my naked body instead…

…

'Who the hell was here at this hour?' I thought to myself as I quickly finished brushing my teeth and headed out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Isabel. What brings you by?" I said seeing Isabel sitting in our suite, with a guy; glad that I had a decent pair of pajamas on.

"Well, I didn't like the thought of you going alone, when it's our nestmates that are missing. So, I thought I would offer my human, Hugo, to go with you." Isabel said as she lovingly looked at her pet. It was obvious she was completely smitten with him.

"Are you okay with going Hugo?" I asked him, not wanting to drag someone unwilling with me on my quest.

"Oh yes. I would do anything to help out Isabel." Hugo said, looking lovingly back at Isabel.

I needed to know if this guy was on the up and up or not, so I did what I could, I read his mind.

'I would do anything for her, but will she for me. No. She won't turn me. She doesn't love me like I love her. She wants to watch me get old and die like I'm some damn science experiment. And then, to top it all off, she can go and find another to warm her bed. I left my wife for her, my children, my family my job. I've given my entirety over to her. Hopefully the church will help me get over her like they said they could.'

"Uhhhh Isabel, we have a problem." I said as Eric whooshed to my side in an instant.

"What? What are you talking about?" Isabel said, clearly worried.

"I think Hugo is the one who bugged your nest." I said moving slightly closer to Eric because I didn't know how this vampire was going to respond.

"No. You are mistaken. Not my Hugo." Isabel said with confidence and then added menacingly, "How dare you insult me and my pet."

Eric dropped fang and hissed at Isabel. He was not going to let anything happen to Arabella. Not now, not ever.

"Eric! Calm down. Listen to me Isabel. I read his thoughts. He is extremely in love with you, that's true. But, you won't turn him and it's destroying him. He is hoping the church will help him forget you." I said to a visibly shaken Isabel.

"Hugo, is this true?" Isabel asked a clearly surprised Hugo.

"How did you know that? How did you know what I was thinking? It's not possible." Hugo said astounded by my knowledge.

"Hugo, my God, it is true. How could you?" Isabel said flabbergasted that he had defiled their relationship in such a manner.

"How could I? How could I? How could you Isabel? You say you love me; but then you won't turn me. I want to love you forever, but you don't. You want to watch me grow old and die and then find yourself another lover. I can't handle this anymore. I can't be with you or without you and it's killing me." Hugo said, weeping.

Isabel was clearly traumatized by the admission Hugo just made, but she collected herself and said, "Well, I certainly cannot send Hugo with you now. You should know that he has not had any time to contact anyone about our plan so you should still be safe to go in as scheduled. I apologize for this… scene… and must thank you for bringing this out into the open. I need to take my leave now and deal with Hugo at the nest. They need to know what has happened. When we find Godric, he will of course need to make the final decision on punishment for Hugo."

I felt bad for Hugo, but in the end he made his bed and had to lie in it now. I didn't want to know what punishment he was going to get, but I doubted it would just be a fine or a slap on the wrist. As bad as I felt about his situation, his betrayal could have gotten me hurt or cost me precious info on finding my brother, so this was a good thing to get out in the open. Not to mention, who knows what else he may have done in his desperation. But, I felt the need to say something to the obviously pained female vampire in front of me. "Isabel, I am truly sorry to have had to tell you this. You have my sincerest apologies and sympathy. You seem very nice and don't deserve this type of betrayal. Hugo should have shared his feelings more vehemently with you and not tried to hurt you in retaliation."

Isabel looked at Arabella with warmth and said, "You are too kind my child. Thank you." She then grabbed the mess of Hugo and headed out the door, saying "I have every confidence that you will be fine tomorrow Arabella. And if anything were to happen to you, we'll send Stan in with his troops."

After the door shut I turned to Eric and said, "She's kidding, right?"

"I don't think so. You should take that as a compliment though Arabella. She meant that if anything should happen to you, you would be avenged. That type of proclamation is not said for just any human. It truly is an honor." Eric said as he looked proudly at Arabella. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Huh! Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment, but I'd rather nothing happen to me tomorrow." I said contemplatively.

"Yes, well I hope the same as well. Speaking of which, you should get to bed now. You'll need to be extra sharp tomorrow." Eric said as he headed to the sofa intending to make arrangements for her for the morning and catch up on the news.

"You know Eric, I don't know what we're doing with each other, but I think, or at least I hope, that I can count on one thing. I don't ever see you betraying me like Hugo betrayed Isabel. He put her life in danger on purpose and that of her nest by allying himself with that crazy church. I felt so bad for her. She seems so in love with him, even with his betrayal. You could see it in her eyes. She must be in so much pain." I said as I turned down the bed and got in. 'My God this bed feels good.' I thought as I easily started to relax and surrender to sleep. This just seemed to be one of the longest days ever.

Eric sat there in silence for a moment. If she knew just some of the things he had done, will do, she would never look at him the same way again. But, he felt he needed to say what he truly felt, "Arabella, you have to believe me when I say that I never want to see you in that kind of pain."

"I know Eric. Goodnight. Wish me luck for tomorrow." I said before rolling over and falling fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Knowing that people are still reading this and enjoying it makes me so happy.

To kpkisses: Yeah, Eric can totally be a dick, but he's got a lot of inner turmoil going on right now, even if he doesn't want to deal with it. He hasn't had to be accountable in a relationship outside of Godric and Pam in a long time, if ever. This is new territory for him and he's failing miserably.

To GloomDusk: You are too kind. Thank you! I see Arabella's dealing with more craziness, but I don't see her taking betrayal lightly.

To chibichibi98: Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me smile. Well, we'll have to see what she finds at the Fellowship of the Sun. Something tells me it won't be sunshine and roses…

A/N: There are some mature writings in this chapter… you are forewarned…

…

The room was dark, very dark, in fact it was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her, but she was not alone in the room, nor in the bed she was lying in. She knew this by the feeling of hands all over her naked body, caressing her, sending sparks of pleasure wherever they touched. Cool hands touched her nipples, pulling them lightly, rubbing them, making them peak and ache with a desire to be sucked. She moaned as hands slithered down to her torso, eventually spreading her legs which revealed her already glistening core. She felt as the hands slithered seductively, searching for her wet core with the promise of immense pleasure. One hand began to rub her sweet spot in a teasing fashion as another hand began to play with one of her breasts. She then felt another hand on her other breast, rubbing her nipple again as a set of lips began to kiss her neck. Simultaneously she also began to feel kisses on the other side of her neck. 'Wait!' She thought to herself, 'How is this happening? There are way too many hands and lips going on here!' "Turn the lights on! I need the lights on!" She shouted anxiously.

"Of course my darling. I've always preferred the lights on when making you come." Said a low voice that sounded familiar, but was muffled as he was still kissing her neck.

"I too would like to see what this minx looks like while screaming in ecstasy." Said a different, but all too familiar voice as the lights went on.

"Holy Fuck!" Sookie screamed out loud as she saw Bill looking at her lovingly and Eric looking at her with lust. Both were as naked as jaybirds lying on each side of her.

And at that Sookie woke up with a start; panting as she launched herself upright in the bed, clutching her chest in shock from the tenth dream she'd had so far involving the two vampires who saved her life, with their intoxicating blood. She knew the dreams would come. She had experience with them before when Bill shared his blood after an incident that happened before Arabella had come home. But these dreams were more frequent and more… more… goodness, they were just too much for this slightly prudish Southern girl.

'Oh my God, I don't know how long I can handle this.' Sookie thought to herself as she slowly lowered herself back to the bed. She also wondered when Bill would wake from the dead because she had a serious itch to scratch; one that pleasuring herself didn't seem to help. She had already tried, unsuccessfully.

…

I woke up around noon to a dimly lit room. If I had to venture a guess, it probably would have been pitch black if I wasn't in it. 'Awwww… that was nice of Eric to leave some light on for me.' I thought to myself as I quietly slipped out of the bed and started to tip-toe towards my bags. Then I thought, 'Shoot, why am I tip-toeing? He's supposed to be dead to the world right now, isn't he?' Just then, the nine year old girl in me decided to play a game. First, I picked up the remote to the TV and dropped it on the floor. "Oooops!" I said rather loudly as I looked at Eric to see if there would be a response. There was none. Then, I banged my hand on the table, making an even louder racket. There was still no response. Next, feeling somewhat braver since he didn't move, I got a glass of water and 'accidentally' spilled some on Eric. Not a peep, not a moan, not a single movement came from him. 'Well, I guess he really is dead to the world then.' I thought to myself. It was weird to me, still after all this time. It didn't matter that the reality of it was staring me in the face; he was dead, at the moment. And yet, when the sun goes down, he seems as alive as anyone else. I shrugged off my inner musings, because really, even the experts can't explain this, as I got my stuff for the day and walked to the bathroom to get ready. It wasn't like I could explain my own abilities either.

….

After showering, getting on my Sunday best, fixing my hair in a neat bun, applying some sparse but flattering make-up and flat sensible shoes, I exited the bathroom and walked over to the desk to grab my purse and see what instructions Eric left me. He had woke me up briefly last night to let me know he'd take care of the particulars of getting me to and in the church. Looking down at the desk I saw a handwritten note and an oversized stuffed manila envelope. The note read:

_Arabella,_

_Everything you should need for today is in the folder. I shouldn't have to say this, but you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. If the situation gets to be too much, leave. I mean that. I won't be able to help you during the day. Keep me posted as you can. And by all means… be sensible… be smart… be safe._

_Eric_

'Well, I guess that means he cares, right?' I thought as I put the note back on the desk, picked up the manila folder and walked out the door to get something to eat before facing the unknown. I didn't need a rumbling belly distracting me from the task at hand.

….

The place was dead, no pun intended. But really, there were only a handful of people in the restaurant even though it was lunchtime. That was just fine by me though. The hostess actually looked grateful to have something to do, other than pick at her nails, as she asked if I had a seating preference. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but then it dawned on me that I didn't know what was in the folder. So, I asked if she could seat me in one of the more private booths in the back. It was when I sat down that it crossed my mind just why these back booths were so private. I couldn't help but feel a little of the anger rise in me that I still held from seeing Eric feed on that True Whore. 'Okay Arabella, now's not the time for this.' I had to remind myself as I grabbed the menu and decided on lunch.

After I ordered and received my delicious looking meal, I finally opened the envelope that Eric had left me. I was amazed at what was inside. I knew that Eric said he would take care of the particulars of me getting to the church, but this cache in front of me was a whole new life. The contents included: a fake Florida driver's license and a Social Security card for one Mary Elizabeth Wilson (I guess that's going to be me for the day), a valet ticket for a rental car, maps to the Dallas area (with highlighted travel routes), a cell phone (with preprogrammed numbers, of course), money (lots of it, yeah me!) and a resume of sorts giving me a new identity. 'Wow, this must be how vampires got away with it before the Great Revelation. They should really be helping out the Witness Protection Program because they have this down to a science.' I thought to myself as I looked over the resume.

In a nutshell…I was new to the Dallas area. Evidently I just moved here after I received a promotion at my job at Dunder Mifflin, selling paper. After just securing a contract on a condo downtown, I needed to get my spiritual life in order. And, that of course is where the Fellowship of the Sun comes into play. I had a brother, who got messed up with vampires. He was killed after a weekend of vampire debauchery and I have hated vampires ever since.

'Okay… this is going to work… I think… It has to.' I thought to myself while taking a bite of the most wonderful Tuscan turkey wrap before me. 'Mmmmmm… this really is some good food here.' I thought taking another huge bite. 'How ironic is it that a hotel that caters to vampires would make such great sandwiches?'

…

I waited in anticipation as the valet guy left to get the mystery rental car, since I didn't exactly know what it looked like, you know like color, model, etc. I was beyond excited when the valet brought out a gorgeous brand new silver Mercedes CL63 AMG Coupe. 'Yeah me!' I thought as I slipped into the Italian leather covered driver's seat that felt like butter, turned on the state of the art radio system and threw that magnificent piece of machinery into drive. 'Oh yeah… me likey!'

The drive to the church was way too short, in my humble opinion. Honestly, I could have just driven that wonderful piece of German engineering all day. But, Jason needed me. I chastised myself for having that moment of pleasure. I shouldn't be having fun at his expense. Driving that wonderful car did make me think that I probably need to get my own once all this done. Sharing Sookie's P.O.S. was not the best of situations. It also reminded me of Fernando, the nice werewolf I'd hit with her car and Alcide. 'Shoot! I'm going to need to call Alcide real soon about the house soon. He's waiting on me for the go-ahead on those projects we discussed.' Life certainly was busy these days…

….

When I arrived at the Church's compound, because that really was what it was, a compound, I was stopped by a pair of huge silver covered solid metal gates that had a pattern of a sunburst on it with a cross in the middle. It almost blinded me truthfully, what with the sun's reflection bouncing off of it at just the right angle at my windshield. 'I guess they like their imagery.' I thought to myself. 'How do I get in?' Looking around all I saw, besides the gates, was a speaker box with a button, which I figured was how you got in. I noticed that there were 20 foot fir trees that lined the fencing that surrounded the compound (guess they also like their privacy). Stealing myself for what was to come, I pulled the car up to the box, rolled down the window and pressed the button. Soon I was greeted by an unnaturally chipper voice.

"Why hello there young lady. What brings you here to our spiritual safe haven?"

'There must be video cameras around here for them to see what I looked like.' I thought to myself. "Oh, hi there! I wanted to join the church. I'm new to the area and wanted to get to know, well, people of the same mindset as myself, if you catch my meaning." I said smiling widely.

"Well, I think I do young lady. We are always glad to welcome young folks who can recognize what the Lord truly wants for us and are willing to declare their love of God and His mighty light. The gate will open momentarily. Once it does, follow the signs to the Welcome Center. Cynthia, a very nice lady with red hair and a blue suit will be there to greet you. Welcome miss, and remember if you let his light into your heart, your soul will always shine." The guard said as the massive gates began to open, revealing a beautiful tree lined drive with an enormous cathedral centered in the distance on top of a hill. Stained Glass windows on the opposite ends of the church allowed the light from the sun to shine through making it reflect multicolored light on the compound below. 'Wow, if this church wasn't filled with a load of crazy vampire hating windbags, I would totally want to come. This place is beautiful.' I thought as I followed the signs to the Welcome Center.

It took about five minutes of driving (how big is this place?) to finally get to my destination. Just like I was told, Cynthia was waiting outside the Welcome Center for me with a huge grin, a clip board and bottled waters. 'Well, they certainly are organized, I'll give them that.' I thought as I parked in a spot close to the center and made my way over to Cynthia.

"Oh my, aren't you just a sprinkle of sunshine goodness darlin' and as pretty as the day is long." Cynthia said as she practically ran over to me and gave me the ole once over.

I smiled a huge toothy grin and said in a Southern accent even thicker than my normal one, "Why thank you! You know, you are just like a big warm breeze of welcome. That was exactly what I wanted in my new church… to be welcomed by those with the love of God in their hearts and kindness in their manners. It's so nice to meet you Cynthia." I thought to myself, 'Channel your inner Maxine Fortenberry here Arabella… that woman is as fake Christian as they come.'

"Oh, aren't you precious! Well, you know we have some formalities here; paperwork and the such, before we can let you have a full tour of the grounds. Unfortunately those of the dead persuasion have been attempting to infiltrate our good Christian organization for some time now. And you know what, it just gets my goat! We are just a group of God lovin' people here, trying to do his holy work. It just goes to show how evil those creatures are; like they could even come up with any dirt on us. They're the ones with something to hide, not us. Even so, they've tried numerous times to send people, even pretty little things such as yourself, here to spy on us, like _we're_ the bad guys. Now, I'm not making any accusations of you, of course, but I do need to have you fill out this paperwork. We will be able to check it right quick in the office here and then continue on. You okay with this?" Cynthia said with southern charm, belying the fact that she would go postal on this girl's ass if anything came up in the background check.

"Yes, of course. Let's get this done, the sooner the better." I said happily, hiding nicely the fact that I was now having a complete heart attack not knowing how thorough Eric's new identity ruse was. But how else was I to get in? I had to take a chance here.

…

Cynthia handed me the clip board of paperwork she was holding and a bottled water as we walked into the Welcome Center. It was charmingly decorated, with beautifully printed sofas and velvet chairs, lovely artwork, and interesting tchotchkes. It was warm and inviting, like you would expect a welcome center to be. As welcoming as it was, I couldn't help but wonder if the place was under video scrutiny like the outside gate. If so, I knew I wouldn't be able to pull out any of the resume sheets that I had tucked into my purse, but I had a plan. There was one place that they couldn't have cameras, right? At least that was my hope.

"Ahhh Cynthia, I hate to ask this sweetie, but I really need to freshen myself in the ladies room, if that's okay with you." I said sickeningly sweet.

"Sweetheart, my goodness, of course you can. It's just down that short hallway on the left. Can't miss it. I'll just wait for you out here." Cynthia said kindly as she sat down at a desk and looked over some papers.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I hurried into a stall, looking to fill out the stuff that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer without looking over Eric's resume; things like Social security number, address, employer, etc. Thankfully Eric's resume was quite thorough and their questionnaire wasn't too time consuming. Sylvia didn't think twice about how long I was in there as it really didn't take me that long to end up filling them out completely. I couldn't help but think to myself, 'Who knew the bathroom would be such a lifesaver?'

Once I returned to the main foyer, she directed me to a small, but well-appointed room located down a narrow practically hidden hallway. It was apparent immediately where the camera was in the room (no hiding it in here) so I sat in a seat that was opposite the camera, giving it full aim at me, but at the same time allowing me to angle the clipboard in such a way that neither Cynthia, nor the camera would catch that I was only pretending to write; the paperwork already had been prepared in the bathroom.

"I'm all done. Here you go Cynthia." I said after a little while as I handed over the fake information to her.

"Okay. Thanks honey. This will take but a few moments to check out. Just wait here and I'll be back in two shakes of a stick." Cynthia said looking over the paperwork to make sure it was filled out completely.

I took a moment to quickly take a peek into Cynthia's mind. She knew something as she thought, 'This girl is such a sweet thang. I really hope she's the real deal and not another fang-banging whore like the last two. I can't believe the nerve of those darn vampires, using our own kind against us. It's just a shame. Shame about that Stackhouse boy too. I for sure though he'd go far in the church, but my he must've ruffled someone's feathers. Ain't heard nothing about him for a while, and he was supposed to be the next best thing.'

My anxiety levels were rising as I thought, 'Shoot! Did they find out about him working with the Dallas vampires? Did he piss someone off? Did he sleep with someone he shouldn't have?' Truthfully, any or all of those possibilities could have been the reason for his disappearance; this was Jason after all. Unfortunately as much as I would have liked to have learned more about the situation, Cynthia seemed like a dead end. 'Keep a level head Arabella.' I said to myself. 'Don't get upset. It won't help you or Jason. Just keep breathing.'

Of course, it didn't help my nerves that there was a click sound after Cynthia left the room. 'Well, if this isn't putting my full trust and faith in Eric, I don't know what is because I'm pretty much locked in a very nice looking prison cell right now with a camera on me. Knowing that I couldn't do anything that would arouse suspicion, I opened the bottled water, took a few sips and pulled out my new cell phone. I saw that Eric's number was there, although it was listed under Hot Viking. 'Really?' I thought to myself before texting him.

**Currently waiting for my background check to come back… These people are so paranoid… I bet I'd have an easier time getting into the FBI.. Anyhoo… "Hot Viking"… Really? **

Cynthia didn't lie when she said it wouldn't take long for her to get her answers, because before long she came back with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this." Cynthia said, looking completely wrecked as a rather large man was standing behind her with his hands folded behind him, dressed like a boot camp sergeant.

"Excuse me? Tell me what?" I asked, as I thought to myself, 'Oh shit. This is it. Thanks Eric!'

….

She felt someone kissing her neck while she was rapidly being brought out of her wicked dream. Her breath hitched as she felt a cold hand slide under her pants and began to rub her in the most amazing of ways.

"Mmmmmm." Sookie moaned as she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes just yet. This felt real, but so did the dreams she was having, disturbingly real. Was she losing her mind?

"I know what you've been dreaming about and thought you could use some release." Bill said directly into her ear, sending further waves of desire. 'Can someone die from too much pleasure?' Sookie thought as she moaned again. Her body was reaching its breaking point.

"Is this real?" She said, panting now, eyes still closed.

"Yes my darling. Here, let me help you." Bill said as he tore off her clothes and entered her easily. She had been wet for hours.

After they made love, Sookie rolled over, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong my love? Did I hurt you? I thought I was careful. You seem healed from the attack now…" Bill said; concerned about Sookie.

In between sniffles, Sookie replied, "No, you were perfect, as always. It's just, just, these dreams; they're so all-consuming and exhausting. The minute I fall asleep they come and then I want to come, but even if I do, it's not enough. It's overwhelming my senses and driving me a little crazy to be honest."

"Did our session just now help at all?" Bill asked, worried.

"Yes, and no. I got a release of sorts, but it feels like only a partial one. I don't get it Bill. When we've made love before, my releases were thorough, to say the least. You are so talented in that department, but, and please don't take this the wrong way, this one feels… incomplete." Sookie said, somewhat embarrassed to admit this to her lover, but she felt the need to be honest with him.

"I see." Bill said as he thought on the situation. He knew Eric's blood was strong because of his age, but it was indeed even stronger than he had originally assumed it to be. Bill then remembered some knowledge that his maker had given him long ago. Lorena had said that some older vampires had the ability to control the dreams of those they willingly give their blood to, thus making the dreams as weak or intense as they so desired. Bill worried that Eric was intentionally making the dreams Sookie was experiencing extra potent. "I think I'll have to have a talk with Eric when he and your siblings return."

"Why do you need to talk to Eric about this Bill? What are you not telling me?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. He is much older than me and may have some insight, that's all." Bill replied, knowing he was keeping his worries to himself at the moment, but in all honesty, what was he to do. She had enough on her plate to worry about at the moment with Jason being missing, Arabella going after him and her own vicious attack by a mysterious entity, probably a maenad. Besides, if memory served him correctly, the cure to Sookie's current predicament worried him the most of all.

"Isn't it too early to come out now? God, you two are so frickin' loud. You literally just raised the dead." Jessica said rubbing her eyes and she popped the top of her coffin open.

'Oh my God!' Sookie screamed out loud and she grabbed the blanket to cover herself. She had completely forgotten that Jessica was in the room with them.

"Jessica, I'm so sorry we just… Oh my goodness, this is so embarrassing." Sookie said mortified to a very amused Jessica.

"Sookie, it's okay. Don't sweat it. What else is there to do down here anyway. Hey, do you two know if there's a TV down here?" Jessica replied sleepily to Sookie.

Bill escorted Jessica to another room in the basement that had a TV and then said to her, "Jessica, you should not be trying to embarrass Sookie like that. She's been through a lot and is going through some more now."

Jessica gave Bill a slightly pissed off look and responded, "Well, Bill, maybe you shouldn't be _fucking_ her while I'm in the room. You woke _me_ up, remember? Or did you want me to hide in my coffin all night while you two screw yourselves silly? How would I eat? You don't want me getting an eating disorder, now do you?"

"No… no." Bill started to say before Jessica interrupted him.

"Why were you screwing her now anyway? Isn't it too early? You know what, forget I asked. I really don't care if you and Sookie get it on until the cows come home. I just would appreciate it if you could not do it with me in the room. It's a little weird, okay?" Jessica said.

Bill understood where she was coming from. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. It's just…"

"Just what?" Jessica asked, curious.

"Well, I guess as your maker it's my duty to explain certain things to you. Have you ever heard of a blood bond?" Bill asked before giving his progeny her next lesson.

…

"Cynthia?" I asked again, worried about what was to come next. I knew one thing though; I wasn't going down without a fight. I was already eyeing things in the room that I could use to knock out the two in front of me with my telekinesis.

"Oh honey… I just knew the minute I set eyes on you you'd be perfect for the church. It just pains me that I won't be able to show you around the place." Cynthia said sadly.

"Why can't you Cynthia?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Why… because Mrs. Sarah Newlin is going to get that pleasure, that's why!" Cynthia said suddenly happier than before.

Not knowing if this was a set up or not, I slipped into Cynthia's mind to see what she was thinking about. 'Oh, I'm so glad that this young lady checked out. She seems so nice and just right for the church. Sarah seemed ecstatic that there was such a great new recruit too. Hopefully that'll give me some points with Steve.'

'Okay, I'm good.' I thought to myself, smiling a slight smile to myself; happy I wasn't being sent to the wolves, at least not yet. But then I thought… 'Why does Sarah Newlin want to take me around?'

Feigning absolute amazement, like I just won the lottery, I said to Cynthia, "Wow! Sarah herself will be giving _me_ a tour! I can't believe it! Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely grateful, but it's just lil ole me. She's on TV and all. She must be _so_ busy." I mean really, come on, I just didn't see Sarah Newlin having enough time in her schedule to take every person that wanted to join on a tour. Something was weird here.

"I'm not gonna lie sugar, Sarah doesn't take just anyone on a personal tour, but when I told her about you, she just had to meet you." Cynthia said with happiness, taking my hands in hers and squeezing them tight. I saw Mr. Boot-Camp roll his eyes behind her.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself as I delved into Cynthia's mind again. 'Steve and Sarah have been looking for a few fresh faces for so long now. I hope this girl works out. I could really use the incentive money they said they would give to whoever helped find them.'

'What on earth is going on here? Why do they need a 'fresh face'?' I couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes, and since you will be meeting with the distinguished Mrs. Newlin, I must ask that you disrobe for inspection." Mr. Boot-Camp said with a leer.

"Excuse me?" I said appalled with my eyebrow shooting up. Like hell I was going to strip in front of this guy.

I knew I needed to slip into his mind to see what was really going on.

'Yeah, I can't wait to see what she's got under those clothes. Thank God for the little pleasures of this job. I bet she has some great titties.' So Mr. Boot-Camp is a pervert. Big shocker.

"Oh honey, I'll be in the room. It's only precautionary. You see, while yes, your background check came through free and clear, we still have to make sure that you have no bite marks on you. We neglected to look once before and it turned out that person was in cahoots with a vampire. We won't touch you. _Right… Gabe_." Cynthia said, with a little bit of emphasis on that last part aimed at Mr. Boot-Camp, who's name I now knew was Gabe.

"This is a little… ummmm… embarrassing. I mean, I don't normally take off my clothes for strangers." I said truthfully as I felt my checks start to blush. For goodness sakes, who ever heard of getting strip searched to join a church? What was this, the Church of the Everloving Playboy?

"I know dear, and I'm sorry. I can tell you're a good, Christian girl. Unfortunately desperate times lead to desperate measures. We'll make this as quick as possible though. You can keep your bra and panties on as well." Cynthia said with an apologetic look.

'Great.' I thought before saying, "Okay, but does he have to be here too?" I said to Cynthia, hoping that I wouldn't have to strip in front of Gabe.

"I'm sorry; Steve insists that Gabe be here for this. It's the rules." Cynthia replied, although it was clear she didn't necessarily agree with the rules either.

"Okay then." I said as I had to resign to the fact I wasn't going to be able to talk my way out of this. 'This is for Jason. He needs you.' I thought to myself as I quickly undressed down to my bra and underwear.

As soon as I was down to my skivvies, Gabe said, "Lift your arms and spread your legs a little further apart."

"What?" I asked startled. "Why?"

"Because the neck isn't the only place where vampires like to bite." Gabe replied with a sick smile while slowly walking around me in a circle. He was broadcasting rather loudly now so I heard him think, 'Oh yeah, just look at that tight body. She's giving me a hard on just standing there. Good thing these sweats are baggy enough to hide it. I need to get me a piece of that ass, that's for sure. I wonder if she's a screamer.'

"Oh." I replied, sickened by Gabe's thoughts and by the fact that I didn't know that vampires didn't just bite the neck.

"Gabe, that's enough. Clearly you can see the poor girl doesn't have any bite marks. You can leave now. Mary Elizabeth, go ahead and get your clothes back on. Meet me in the foyer when you're all done and I'll take you to meet Sarah." Cynthia said as she shooed Gabe out of the room and gave me, ironically, some privacy to get dressed.

…

Cynthia drove me up a secluded, but scenic drive in a cute little golf cart. The drive ended at a gorgeous Tudor styled home.

"This is Steve and Sarah's house. It's magnificent, isn't it?" Cynthia said as she parked the golf cart and we made our way to the front door.

"It is." I replied truthfully.

Cynthia rang the doorbell and before I knew it, Sarah Newlin herself answered the door. It was hard not to notice that she looked very plastic in person, with her perfectly dyed blonde hair, bleached white teeth, blood red acrylic nails, oversized breast implants and unnaturally thin frame. I couldn't help but think to myself that it probably takes a lot of money to look that cheap.

"Hello Cynthia! And you must be Mary Elizabeth. I am _**so**_ happy to meet you! You certainly are as cute as a button! Cynthia, you were so right. Come on in Mary Elizabeth. I've got some refreshments in the kitchen for us. Cynthia, I just got a call that you are needed in the rectory. I'll see you at the lock-in tonight, right?" Sarah said breezily in an overdone Southern accent that would make Gran turn in her grave.

"Of course I will Sarah. I hear the entertainment for the lock-in is going to be extra special." Cynthia said with a wink at Sarah.

"Oh yeah Cynthia, the finale is going to be extra hot, burning hot in fact." Sarah said as she brought her finger to her mouth, and then placed it gingerly on her butt like she was extinguishing a cigarette there, giggling all the while.

"Oh Sarah, you're such a card. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Mary Elizabeth. I'm sure I'll see you around." Cynthia said as she started to make her way back to her golf cart.

Before Cynthia got too far, I read her mind one final time. Her visual thoughts centered on some faceless person burning on a cross while her worded thoughts were, 'Oh yes, I can't wait to see that weenie roast.' 'What the hell? They can't be thinking about burning someone on a cross? Can they? Oh my God!' I tried to keep a straight face as I pondered Cynthia's thoughts to myself, following Sarah into the house.

Before I could pick Sarah's mind, she began babbling about this picture or that figurine and truthfully it was so distracting and annoying that I actually was trying to tune her out for a little bit. Honestly, there wasn't a whole lot of thinking going on in there right then anyway.

….

Once we arrived in the kitchen, Sarah grabbed a tray of refreshments and asked me to follow her to a sitting room whose windows faced the cathedral on the hill. I couldn't help but take in the view.

Setting the tray down on the table, Sara remarked after seeing me staring out the window. "I know, breathtaking isn't it? I still can't get over what God's love is able to achieve. In just three short years Steve and I were able to build this whole place up from nothing. It just goes to show that God wants us to praise in his holy light."

"The view is amazing." I said in response. I didn't know if God really had anything to do with this hate-mongering church, but I couldn't lie, the view from this window was spectacular.

"So Mary Elizabeth, what brings you to us? Not that we're not excited to have someone like yourself show up, but we just would like to know your story better." Sarah asked, as she was thinking, 'I need to see if her story is usable.'

"Well, I just moved here from Florida because of a job promotion. I don't know anyone here and would like to meet people who share the same likes, dislikes, etc." I said generically, sticking to Eric's script.

"Yes, well, that much we know, but why us, why the Fellowship of the Sun. Don't feel shy sweetie. We're friends here. I'm not here to judge. I only want to spread God's love." Sarah said, fishing for the underlying story of why this girl was here.

Knowing I needed to sell this I said, "Oh, well, this is actually a little hard for me to talk about. It's so soon." I fully intended on giving my best performance ever. Oscars here I come!

"Oh honey, I have a tissue if you need it." Sarah said, reaching for a box of Kleenex.

"Well, when the Great Revelation took place, I didn't know what to make of it. Were vampires good, bad… who knew. And that was the point really… who knew? We didn't know anything about them, so I stayed away, waiting to see what would happen. My brother Shawn on the other hand, he thought it was the best thing ever and sought out their… company. After that, Shawn took on a questionable lifestyle, one that I'm sure our Lord up above would not condone. Still, I loved my brother and prayed every day that he would see the light; see what his life was becoming. Sadly he was in way deeper than I ever could have imagined. About two months ago he was killed when a vampire drained him after a weekend of debauchery. I can't tell you how much I blame myself for not being able to get him to see what they really were, you know, agents of evil. But, even though I wasn't able to help him, it doesn't mean I can't help others. So, I vowed that his death would not be in vain; that I would dedicate myself to being a bastion of light in the lives of those gripped by the horrible darkness of the vampire. That's why I wanted to come here; to help do what I couldn't with my brother." I said as real tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't help but become overwhelmed because my real brother really seemed to be in trouble. I didn't want to fail Jason like I did the fake brother of my fake story.

Sarah handed me a tissue and gave me a hug before saying, "Honey, I've walked in your shoes and I feel your pain. I had a sister who had fallen under the spell of those evil monsters as well."

With Sarah holding me in that tight hug, I could hear some of her most personal thoughts, things she had tucked in a dark hidden corner of her consciousness. 'A sister; ha! No it was me. Oh God, if Steve ever knew that I was a fangbanger. God I miss those days, miss the highs, but they are in your past Sarah. Put it out of your mind; it's done and gone… done and gone. You are adored by so many now. This is the life you were meant to lead.'

'Well, well, well, that's interesting. Head of vampire hating church was a fangbanger... and misses it none the less.' I thought to myself. 'This could be useful down the road.'

When Sarah backed out of the hug, I could see tears had formed in her eyes too.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry too Mrs. Newlin." I said handing her a tissue from the box.

"Oh no, please call me Sarah. No, don't worry about it sweetie. I'm just going to freshen up a bit. Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you could too. I bet we both have raccoon eyes." Sarah said with a girlish giggle as she motioned for me to get up and follow her to the bathroom.

"You know, I have a real good feeling about you, so I'm going to share a little secret with you. We're looking for a few young people, just like yourself, to help us bring other young singles to the fold. I think you'd be perfect for our new campaign. Just think… your face would be up on billboards, posters, on TV. You'll be perfect! Isn't that just the most exciting news you've ever heard. You'll be one of the new faces of the Fellowship of the Sun!"

My jaw dropped. There were no words for this bomb full of 'what the fuck' that just got dropped on me.

"I know! I would be speechless too if I were you. It is such an honor. But, I have no doubt that you'll be perfect for the task God has put before you. Okay, well, I'm going to go to my bathroom. You freshen up here. I'll be back in a jiffy so we can finish up our tea. I really would like to take you to see the cathedral. You'll fall in love with it. I just know it!" Sarah said while practically bouncing up the stairs to her private bathroom.

While in the half-bath Sarah left me at, I reapplied my makeup and sent a quick text to Eric.

**Still alive. Having tea with Sarah Newlin. Oh and by the way, I've been asked to be the new face of The Fellowship of the Sun. Yeah me!**

After regrouping in the bathroom, I walked to see what other lunacy the day had in store for me.

…

After Bill talked with Jessica and situated her by the television, he went back to the room where Sookie was. She had taken a quick shower while he was with Jessica and was now toweling herself dry.

"Jessica won't bother us again tonight." Bill said as he watched Sookie dress. He would've rather it had been undress, but oh well.

"She isn't a bother Bill. I still can't believe what we just did with her in the room." Sookie said as she sat down on the bed.

"She's fine Sookie. Don't worry about it. How do you feel now?" Bill asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tired." Sookie replied truthfully, those circles under her eyes didn't lie.

Bill nodded in response. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

"Bill?" Sookie started and then continued wearily, "Why did I have to hear from my sister that you own a clothing store in Shreveport?"

"It's no secret Sookie. I own several businesses. We vampires need to earn quite a bit to be able to survive as long as we do." Bill said matter of factly.

"But why didn't I know about it? What other businesses do you own? Why don't I know what you do Bill?" Sookie asked hurtfully. He was acting like his business was common knowledge, but it wasn't to her, the one he was sleeping with.

"I wasn't keeping it a secret, but to be honest, you've never asked before." Bill said, confused why this was a big deal now.

"Should I have had to? Every time you said you had business to deal with, you not once mentioned what it was. I never outright asked what it was because I was trying to respect your privacy, but now I'm just wondering if you're hiding things from me." Sookie said, not looking at him.

Bill bent down, cupped Sookie face in his hands causing her to look into his eyes and said, "Sweetheart, you only had but to ask and I would have told you. As you know, we vampires tend to keep a lot close to vest. I don't easily spill everything out into the open. It's something I'm working on, with you. But please, don't take that as meaning I am purposefully keeping things from you." 'Only I am keeping things from you, to protect you.' Bill couldn't help but think to himself, shamefully.

….

Tea went by quickly and soon enough Sarah was taking me on a tour of the Fellowship's cathedral. It was a sight to behold that was for sure. They spared no expense when building that beauty. They used reclaimed wood timbers that were salvaged from historic churches in the South for the crossbeams in the ceiling, stained glass imported from England, Italian marble for the pulpit. Basically everything was top notch, and expensive. I couldn't help but think, 'Where was their funding coming from? They've only been around for a short time.'

"And this is where the choir sings. We have a wonderful band that accompanies them. It really sounds like angels are serenading us every Sunday." Sarah said proudly.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I love singing the gospel." I said, remembering my own love of singing in church when we used to go as children with Gran.

"Really, what's your favorite song to sing?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Well, if I had to pick just one, it would probably be Amazing Grace. I know it might sound like a cop out, but it just resonates so much to me." I said earnestly.

"Oh, could you sing it now? I'd love to hear it!" Sarah said enthusiastically, while thinking, 'If this girl can sing, that would be _mar-ve-lous_!'

"I don't know, I mean… You really want to hear me sing it?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to find my brother, not audition for America's Next Top Christian Idol.

"You know, I'd love to hear you sing as well." A male voice said enthusiastically that had come up quickly from behind me.

I turned around and nearly jumped ten feet back when I saw Steve Newlin himself there. 'Holy crap! I was so not expecting that!' I thought to myself as I screamed aloud from surprise at his appearance.

"Steve! You just about gave this poor girl a heart attack! Mary Elizabeth, don't pay him no heed. He loves to spook people." Sarah said giggling, but then added. "Steve, this is the girl that Cynthia told us about. Isn't she just precious? I could just scoop her up and eat her!"

I poked into Steve's mind to see what was going on. He was the head of this place, he has to know everything that's going on, right? 'Well, she fits the bill and seems to be passing every test. Thank the Lord because I really want to get that new initiative up and running. Our singles numbers are way down lately.'

I knew that I needed to say something quick, so I said, "Mr. Newlin, it's an absolute honor to meet you sir. I can't _believe_ I've gotten to meet not only Sarah, but you as well. I am one lucky girl!"

"No Mary Elizabeth, we are the lucky ones to have God direct your loveliness upon us. I really would love to hear you sing though. Could you do one song for me, please?" Steve said, playfully begging as he thought, 'If this girl can sign too, it's a bullseye.'

Figuring I still needed to sell this, I started to sing Amazing Grace,

Amazing grace -How sweet the sound  
>That saved a wretch like me<br>I once was lost, but now I'm found  
>Was blind, but now I see<br>'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
>And grace my fears relieved<br>How precious did that grace appear  
>The hour I first believed<br>My chains are gone  
>I've been set free<br>My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
>And like a flood His mercy rains<br>Unending love, Amazing grace  
>The Lord has promised good to me<br>His word my hope secures  
>He will my shield and portion be<br>As long as life endures  
>My chains are gone<br>I've been set free  
>My God, my Savior has ransomed me<br>And like a flood His mercy rains  
>Unending love, Amazing grace<br>The earth shall soon dissolve like snow  
>The sun forbear to shine<br>But God, Who called me here below  
>Will be forever mine<br>Will be forever mine  
>You are forever mine<p>

"Oh Steve, that was just wonderful, wasn't it!" Sarah said as she clapped like a five year old.

"Yes honey, that was a-ma-zing! You know Mary Elizabeth, you should really stay for the lock-in. It promises to be the best one yet. Isn't that right honey?" Steve said to me and Sarah before thinking to himself, 'Yes, the best is yet to come. I can't wait to see the congregation sing up in praise when those vampires meet the sun of a brand new day. It will be a sight to behold. God's light destroying evil before our eyes.'

'Holy crap!' I thought to myself about the entirely **NOT** holy situation. I needed more information. I knew I had to say yes to the lock-in.

"I'd love to stay. I don't have any overnight stuff with me though. Will that be a problem? I hope not because everyone seems so excited about it that I can't help but want to be a part of it too." I said, knowing that I must have sounded desperate. But in actuality I was, knowing now what they intended to do. I had help those vampires and still find Jason.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. I can lend you some stuff. You know us girlie girls need to stick together. Steve, can you finish up the tour with Mary Elizabeth while I go fetch the things she'll need?" Sarah said sickeningly sweetly to her husband. I had to suppress a laugh when I heard his thoughts. 'God that woman makes me want to vomit.'

"I'll take good care of her, now you just go on and hurry back, ya hear. Can't have you missing any of the fun tonight sugar boo." Steve said while he thought, 'Hopefully I can sneak away from that trifling woman tonight and have some fun with Luke. Now he knows how to make a man feel like a man.'

'Ohhhhhhh.' I thought to myself. 'He's playing for the home team. Wow. Didn't see that one coming.'

After Sarah had left, Steve said, "I need to head over to the rectory offices for a spell. I hate to do this, but with the lock in tonight, I have a lot on my plate. I know I'll be able to get one of my assistants, either Luna or Daisy, to take you around and finish the tour." Steve said with a smile that was so tight it was slightly unnerving.

'Shit!' I thought to myself. I needed to know where they were keeping the vampires, and more to the point if they had Jason as well.

"Oh that's too bad Mr. Newlin. It would be real special to have your insight while getting to see the church firsthand. Is the lock in going to be in the main church?" I said, needing more time to pick his brain. I needed him to think about the vampires. I needed to know what happened to Jason. Where were they being held?

"Oh yes, everyone will gather here in the cathedral. We have a very special surprise for everyone that will occur at sunrise. And trust me when I say, while sunrise through those stained glass windows is breathtaking on a normal day, just wait til you see what I have in store for everyone. It will be glorious." Steve replied as he thought to himself, 'Everyone will see me as a hero; the hero who vanquished evil with the light of the Lord.'

"I can't wait." I said, with less enthusiasm than I had intended, but Steve didn't seem to notice as he was still mentally patting himself on the back for being a champion of God.

"Great! Well, let's get walking to the rectory then." Steve said as he guided me through a set of double-hung doors that lead to the church's offices.

I had to try to hide my disappointment. He still hadn't thought about where they were.

….

"Daisy! How's my lil puddin'? Do you have a moment to take this sweet girl around?" Steve asked the petite older lady sitting at a very clean glass reception desk.

"Oh, Mr. Newlin! Normally I would, but you see my family's coming for the lock-in soon and I promised I'd meet them at the parking lot." Daisy said forlornly. You could tell she would normally give this man anything he asked for; like a kidney, all her money, or her firstborn.

"Well, is Luna around?" He asked, with a slight tinge of annoyance as he thought, 'I need to unload this girl so I can make sure the crosses are being set up appropriately. They need to be perfect.'

"Yes Mr. Newlin. She's in the copier room." Daisy replied while getting up with her purse. She must be leaving to meet up with her family.

"Good. Okay, well follow me Mary Elizabeth." Steve said to me, again with that weirdly perfect, unsettling smile of his.

"Sure thing Mr. Newlin." I replied, listening to his thoughts as we walked to find this Luna.

'Luna better be free. I can't waste any more time on this girl right now.' Steve thought. But then, finally, his thoughts finally went to a place I needed them to go…

As we passed an unassuming door that said, 'Utility', Steve's mind began to wonder to what was really down there.

'Hope you're so **not** enjoying your last moments on this earth you vile evil creatures. You may think that the basement room is bad, but just wait til you feel the full effect of God's holy light on you.' He then went on to think, 'It's really too bad about you, Jason. We could've had something magical. You should have never turned me down. NO ONE turns down Steve Newlin.'

I thought I had gotten into some bad situations. Looks like it runs in the family. 'I need to get Jason out of there. I need a plan, fast.' I thought to myself as we reached the copier room.

"Luna darling! Do you have some time to spare?" Steve asked the pretty long-haired brunette in the white button down shirt and striped maxi-skirt, with a look that said, 'you better.'

"Of course Steve. What do you need?" Luna said, eyeing me in the process.

"Please be a dear and finish giving Mary Elizabeth here a tour of our spectacular grounds. I have to attend some things for the lock-in now." Steve said as he was already heading out of the office area.

"Of course Steve." Luna said with a smile before turning to me and saying, "I'm Luna, if you already haven't guessed. So, what do you still need to see?"

I knew I didn't have a lot of time to dick around here, so I poked quickly in her mind to see what she knew.

'Fucking Steve. Can't wait til I'm done spying on this place. Why didn't the council put Cassandra here? She loves this crazy church shit.' Luna thought while she waited for my response.

A slow smile crossed my lips. 'A possible ally?' I thought to myself. But first, I needed to know if there were any others in the office area now.

"I've seen quite a bit already. So Luna, the office is looking pretty dead. Is it just you now?" I asked hoping it was just her.

"Yeah, I'm the one who got stuck having to make all the copies for the songs and games that we're doing tonight at the lock-in. And, lucky me, I get to take you around too." Luna said, somewhat sarcastically. I could tell she was over this place.

"Good. Okay, here's the deal. I need to get into that room that says, 'Utility'. I think my brother may be down there." I said to Luna, taking a very calculated risk.

"Excuse me? Why do you think your brother may be down there?" Luna asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Look, I don't know how much time we have here, but here's what's going on in a nutshell. I know that Steve is planning on barbecuing two vampires at sunrise. I know my brother turned down Steve and is now possibly being held down there with the two vampires. I know you're here spying for some council." I started saying, but was cut off by Luna.

"Shhhhh! How do you know that?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Because I can read your mind. By the way, what council?" I asked her curiously.

"You can read minds?" Luna repeated stunned. She had heard stories before of supes that could do that, but had never actually met one.

"Yeah, go ahead and think something. I'll tell you what you thought about." I said, thinking to myself that I could make some serious cash in Vegas if I ever wanted to take that show on the road.

Luna thought about what animals she liked to shift into, like a bat, a squirrel and a mouse.

"Holy crap! You can turn into animals? Are you a werewolf?" I asked excitedly.

"Don't _EVER_ call me a werewolf. Calling me a werewolf is like me calling you a fucking cunt. I am what my kind would call a shapeshifter, or shifter for short." Luna said proudly.

"Sorry. I've never met a shifter before. Look, I'd love to hear more about it, but honestly I don't think we have a lot of time. I need to get those guys out of that basement room and quick. Will you help me?" I asked pleadingly.

"I'd like to, honestly. I mean, you seem nice and all, but it's taken a real long time for my kind to get someone in this deep. I've been able to get a lot of intel that we normally wouldn't have gotten. I can't risk my cover being blown." Luna said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Did you know about my brother being down there?" I asked.

"No. I swear I didn't, I mean I don't. Who's your brother anyway?" Luna asked confused.

"Jason Stackhouse." I replied, cautiously.

"Ohhhh. Jason, he's really cute, right?" She asked as she was recollecting him.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a dreamboat." I replied while rolling my eyes and then said, "You look like you at least have met him."

"Yeah, I did. But then he kinda fell off the planet recently. I didn't think much about it though. Steve really seemed to like him and I just thought that Steve put him in one of the off-site programs to build up his knowledge. I'd seen Steve do it before." Luna responded honestly.

"Well, I think Steve did like Jason, as in wanted to screw him - like him." I said.

"No shit! Really? Wow! That is some juicy stuff! He's really keeping that shit on the down low though, because there is not a murmur around here about that, at all, and I get all the good gossip." Luna said, thinking her fellow shifters would be happy to get some info like this on the good reverend.

"Okay, that's great and all, but did you know about the vampires?" I asked, needing some answers.

"Yes. I'd heard some off-hand remarks here and there by Steve, Sarah and a few of their little circle of fiends." Luna replied solemnly.

"And you didn't say anything to the Dallas nest?" I asked accusingly.

"No. But do you think they would've told us if the shoe was on the other foot?" Luna replied back with bitterness.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't even know shifters existed until two seconds ago. But, I would hope they would have." I replied.

"Well, let me tell you a little something about vampires sweetheart, vampires care about themselves first, their kind second and the rest of us can go fuck ourselves." Luna said, hoping that this girl would get the picture.

"Did you ever think that if maybe one of your sides did help the other, held out an olive branch sort to speak, maybe that could change?" I said hoping I could convince her to help me.

"But they're _vampires_…" Luna replied with disgust.

"You'll never know unless you try." I responded with a small smile.

"Uhhhhh. Okay, maybe you have a small point. What do you have in mind?" Luna said, already regretting her actions.

"Well… how long do you think we have until someone comes to the office?" I asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"I really don't know. With the lock-in keeping everyone busy, who knows?" Luna replied honestly.

"Well, we're running out of time. Is that Utility door locked?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I know where the key is kept." Luna replied with a smirk.

"Good. You open the door and I'll go down there to see what's going on. If you could stay in the office and try to keep the coast clear, that would be great." I said.

"How will you know if you can come out the door?" Luna asked.

"I'll listen for peoples thoughts. If I only hear yours, I'll know its safe to come out." I replied with my own smirk.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. So, if you find what you're looking for down there, how are you going to get them out? You do realize the church will be full of people and we will all be 'locked-in' and not to mention, it's not sundown for another hour. They'll be dead to the world until then." Luna asked.

"I don't know yet. Let's just kill one bird at a time, okay. Besides, I'm getting used to thinking on the fly anyway." I said wanting to get down into the basement asap and see if Jason was there. I had tried to listen for thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. Now vampires I knew I wouldn't be able to hear, but if Jason was down there with them, I should have been able to hear him, right? 'Stay positive Arabella… You'll find him.'

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Luna said as she went to go get the keys and unlock the door.

….

Luna opened the door for me as noiselessly as she could. I then ventured down into the great unknown. Not knowing if there would be anyone, like a guard, down there, I walked as quietly as I could. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I sighed in relief upon seeing there were no guards. Then I gasped as I saw the horrors before me.

"Oh my God, Jason, what have they done!" I shrieked in horror, tears forming immediately.

…

A/N: I don't own the lyrics to Amazing Grace. According to the source I used on the internet, this version belongs to Chris Tomlin.

And Dunder Mifflin… I don't own that either


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still along for this crazy ride and to the newbies too. I hope you all enjoy. And please, please, please… let me know your thoughts. Reviews are awesome! This chapter was a little difficult for me to write, but I hope it came out okay.

Thanks again for the reviews guys! I can't tell you how much they spur me to continue on this story.

To GloomDusk: Yeah, I looked into the books a little just to see if there was some inspiration there. It's good to mix things up, right? As for Sookie's dreams, well, yeah… Eric's being a jerk… but as much as we all love Eric, he does have some growing up to do, even at 1000 years old.

To Chibichibi98: Arabella's certainly got an advantage at spying, being able to read minds and such. But she's also smart and uses the knowledge she gets to her advantage. At least that's how I hope it'll come across. I wanted her character to not have to rely on everyone else all the time.

To Kpkisses: Here it is. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long

To Hudini43: Glad to hear you're liking it! Hopefully I'm not too wordy

…

I knew that I needed to find Jason, and hopefully figure out what happened to those missing vampires as well, but nothing, n-o-t-h-i-n-g, could prepare me for what I saw in that basement. It felt like I had been transported into a very sick and twisted horror movie, with my brother Jason as one of the stars. There was some freaky shit going on down here in this basement. I wiped my eyes in disbelief after taking a quick look around, trying to assess just all I had to deal with down here.

After coming down the stairs, I found myself standing in the middle of a large circular central area that was surrounded by four prison-like cells that lined the perimeter. They were all separated from one another and from the center area by floor to ceiling silver covered bars, each having its own silver covered barred door. The first things that caught my eye in the room to my far left were three hospital gurneys, two covered with blood and guts and lord knows what else. It looked like something exploded on those tables, you know Alien style. There was also dried blood and guts on the back wall of that cell and all over the floor. The middle gurney had a dead body on it, I guess it was human? I don't know how long the body had been there, but it must have been a while, because that body was starting to decompose. I had to cover my nose and mouth with my hand or else I was going to lose that fabulous Tuscan wrap from earlier in the day because it smelled something fierce. There was also a bunch of medical equipment; like monitors, tubing, instruments, etc. The next cell looked the same as the first, except maybe everything in there had been there a little longer, because it looked and smelled even worse, if that was even possible. The cell after that looked like it had been cleaned down and set up for new 'patients'. The last cell… the one to the right of me… that was the one that Jason was in. "Oh my God, Jason, what have they done!" I shrieked in horror, tears forming immediately.

My heart just ached seeing Jason there, lying unconscious on a gurney in the middle of the room. He had IV's stuck in both of his arms, the tubes of which were strung across the room with the ends hanging an inch or two over the mouths of the other two individuals lying on gurneys in the room. They also had their own set of IV's, but I couldn't tell where they went from where I was standing. 'Those two must be the missing vampires.' I thought to myself, still trying to make sense of the scene before me. If I had to venture a guess, this set up was to allow Jason's blood to drip into their mouths; that is if they were awake. Right now, the vampires were in their 'dead' state, and should be for a little while longer. I could tell that Jason was still alive though, because I could see his chest was rising and falling, albeit pretty shallowly. He was in a very deep sleep, so deep that I couldn't even pick up on any dreams. I had never tried to force my way into someone's mind that was that deep in their consciousness, so I was a little afraid to try now, especially with my brother. But, I didn't think it would help matters now anyway, so I didn't try. My main concern now was getting them all and myself out of this hell. 'Why would the church torture the vampires and Jason like this? I don't understand; why this set up?' I thought as I pulled on the door to the cell Jason was in, but unfortunately it was locked. 'Shit!' I thought as I looked around me to see if there was anything down here that could help. 'A set of keys hanging somewhere would be nice.' I thought to myself. As luck would have it, there were no hanging keys, but there were three refrigerators, a couple of folding chairs, folded and lined up one against another at the back of the room, five gallons of bleach, a mop and bucket. That was it. 'I need to find those darn keys to these doors.' I decided to take a quick look in the fridges before heading up to see if Luna knew where they could be. I knew a neighbor who used to hide extra keys in her coffee tin and another used to hide his in his cereal box, so it didn't seem so strange that a set of keys could be in one of the fridges.

When I opened the first fridge, I was shocked at what I found. It wasn't the keys, but instead I saw shelves upon shelves full of red vials of liquid. There had to be hundreds of them in there if not thousands. 'Holy shit! This is a V-lab.' I thought as I finally understood what was going on down here. Even though I was standing in the middle of it, it was still hard to believe that this church, now granted, a vampire hating church, but a church none the less, was running a V-lab. 'This has to be how they've raised all the money needed to build this compound and such. Oh my God, once the vampires find out…' I stopped that train of thought as I knew what I needed to do. I needed to take pictures. This had to be stopped. Steve Newlin had to be stopped. This was madness and he was using my brother in the process. So, I pulled out the cell phone Eric had given me and took pictures of everything, the nasty prison cells, and the vials of V in the fridges, everything that is except for Jason's face. I couldn't bear to see his face in anything related to this. I knew that eventually I'd have to hand these pictures over to someone and it would break my heart if something like this got out with Jason's face on it. Not only that, it would probably just break Jason.

After taking the pictures and putting the camera back in my purse, I heard the door opening at the top of the stairs. 'Oh God, I hope that's just Luna.' I thought as I eased myself towards the back of the room, bracing for what, I didn't know.

…

Luna was sitting behind her desk, folding the song sheets that she had been working on before. This at least would give her a realistic reason to still be sitting there if someone were to come into the office. She was humming along to the radio when she saw the office door open.

"Luna, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking that new recruit around?" Gabe asked with a leer in his eye. He always thought Luna was attractive, but Steve said she was off limits because she actually was smart and got a lot of work done for him.

"Ahhhhh, yeah, but I pawned her off to Katie. I still had a lot to get done here." Luna said waving one of the song pamphlets in the air. "Besides, it's not like it's that hard to take someone around here. I'm sure Katie will do just fine."

"Do you know where they are now?" Gabe asked as he smiled to himself, thinking about taking the pretty blonde newbie off of Katie's hands and showing her his own personal tour. Snapping out of his thoughts he added, "And which Katie? There's got to be at least fifty of them running around here."

Sure, there were tons of Katie's in the church, but the particular one Luna was referring to now didn't exist. Luna had made her up. However, for as involved and in the loop as Gabe was, there was no way he knew everyone and everything going on in the church, even he couldn't deny that; the church had just gotten too big. Luna also knew that Gabe wouldn't know shit about the Church's volunteer work. It didn't interest that self-serving prick in the least. "Oh, the Katie that works in our Volunteers of the Light program. You know… the one that's off-site, near the Meyerson Symphony Center that helps the underprivileged."

"Oh, yeah, right. You sure you don't know where they are now?" Gabe pressed.

"Nope, no clue. Sorry." Luna said and then added, "Is there something I can help you with Gabe?"

"No. I just need to check on something in the Utility room." Gabe said with a sick smile.

'Shit! I have no way to warn Mary Elizabeth.' Luna thought. It also occurred to her that no matter what occurred down in that basement; Gabe would know she was a traitor. How else would Mary Elizabeth have gotten down there without her knowing about it? Luna knew she would have to protect herself and possibly Mary Elizabeth, so she started to go around the office, picking up the various pieces of the dismantled tranquilizer gun that she had stashed around in different places, like flower pots and hidden compartments in desks and started to assemble it as quickly as she could. She hoped that she would make it down to the basement in time to help her new acquaintance.

….

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs at a fairly fast pace. Soon, I saw who it was, and it wasn't Luna.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Gabe asked shocked and pissed to see me in this lair.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you had a hand in this. You're sick. You're a sick perverted bastard." I replied with venom.

"I knew the minute I first saw you that you were probably nothing but a fang-banging slut. No one who looks like you would come by themselves to this church. Who sent you anyway? Which vampire are you working for? Gabe asked creeping closer to me.

"I'm not a fang-banger or a slut!" I shouted and then said, while pointing at Jason, "That man lying on the middle gurney over there is my brother, Jason Stackhouse! You have no right to treat him, or anyone else like that! It's vile and disgusting and barbaric."

"Oh, so you're his sister. Well, that's unfortunate because now your family will have to mourn two losses instead of just one. You should have just let him be missy, because you know I can't let you leave here; not with seeing all this. But what I could do is give you your greatest pleasure before you die." Gabe said licking his lips in the most disgusting way possible as his thoughts centered on having his way with me, consent or not.

"Don't take another step towards me. I'm warning you." I said to him as I pressed myself up against the silver bars at the back of the room, trying to put as much distance between him and me as possible.

"Or what? You're going to stomp your foot? Call for your mommy? Or… Maybe you're going to yell? Sorry to burst your bubble blondie, but no one's going to hear you scream down here. That is no one but me; but lucky for you, I like screamers." Gabe said with an evil smile as he began to charge at me.

Before I could even think, I just acted. I lifted one of the folded folding chairs with my telekinesis and sent it flying at Gabe with such force that he was thrown back against the brick wall behind him. The legs of the folding chair hit the wall with such velocity that they embedded themselves into the bricks behind his neck, so tightly in fact that the chair crushed his larynx, thereby killing him. His eyes remained open though, shock in them to the very end.

My knees gave way and I fell to the floor as I realized that I had just killed that nasty man. 'Oh my God, I have a body count now!' I couldn't help but think to myself. Killing Rene, or Drew, whoever, that was in self-defense with video verification and everything. Killing Gabe in the middle of a V-lab in a vampire hating church… how on earth was I going to get away with this and get Jason out and those two vampires. 'Oh God, I killed someone in a church! Does God give a pass for special circumstances?' I looked down at my hands, almost as if to ask them how they could have done what they just did, but to my shock and horror, I saw a glowing pale blue light hovering over them. 'What the hell?' I thought as I heard more footsteps. I quickly shot my hands behind my back, hoping that the light would extinguish itself, seeing as I didn't know how it happened in the first place.

It was Luna that came running down the stairs at this point. When she got to the bottom of the staircase I could see her holding a gun of some sort in her hand at the ready. She stopped though when she saw Gabe, dead, hanging on the wall by the rooted folding chair, almost as if he were stapled to the wall by that chair. She lowered her gun when she saw me cowering on the ground at the back of the room.

"Do I want to know?" Luna asked curiously.

"No. You really don't." I responded, my voice slightly hoarse, trying to hold back tears.

"Fair enough. Guess I didn't need the gun after all." Luna said, as she tucked the gun behind her back, in the elastic of her skirt and maneuvered her shirt over to hide it. She had a file on Gabe as thick as a phone book filled with lots of dirty deeds that he had done in the name of this 'good' church. His death was no loss; in fact, it was probably a Godsend. After looking at Gabe and me, she finally took a good look around the little shop of horrors that lay before her. "Oh my God. I had no idea this was going on down here or I would've done something sooner." Luna said, trying not to throw up herself.

I knew I had to push through my momentary lapse of inner strength and come up with a plan. I wasn't going to let these assholes get away with this. So I stood up, keeping my hands behind my back and said, "I know Luna. I don't think anyone would've guessed what was going on here. We need to get them out of here quick."

"Yeah, Gabe coming down here wasn't a good sign. Usually when he comes down here it's because Steve sent him. I'm afraid if Gabe's gone too long, Steve might come himself to see what's up." Luna said looking around in disgust.

"Do you know where the keys could be for these cells?" I asked her, as I was slyly trying to see if my glow-in-the-dark hands were back to normal. Thankfully they were.

"Probably in Gabe's pocket." Luna said tossing her head at Gabe.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I'll go check then." I said reluctantly. It wasn't like I could ask Luna to frisk him. Nothing like pickpocketing the guy you just killed though, even if he was an asshole.

So I walked over to Gabe and felt into his front left pocket. There was nothing there but three condom packets and a couple of tablets of Rohypnol. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about offing this guy. Then I checked the front right pocket. Bingo! There was a key ring full of keys. "I think I have them, but we'll have to see which one works." I said to Luna as I turned to walk over to Jason's cell. I dropped the keys in surprise though when I noticed one of the vampires was staring at me.

As I bent over to pick up the keys, I glanced at my watch quickly to see what time it was. I couldn't help but think, 'The sun should not have set yet; why was he up? Is he going to be friendly? He doesn't know me from the next person who's been down here doing lord knows what. Oh God, how much did he see?'

After my inner musing I slowly turned my gaze back to the young looking vampire with dark cropped hair again and saw him give me a small, sad smile. Somehow I knew it would be okay. At least that was my hope.

"I'm Arabella. That man lying in the middle is my brother Jason. I'm going to do my best to get you all out of there as soon as I can. Is there anything that I should know about before opening this door?" I asked the young looking vampire.

"Yes. You need to press that red button on the wall behind your friend before opening the door or the alarm will go off. And the key you need is the one with the blue tip on it." He replied in a weakened voice with a slight accent that I couldn't place.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for that. Luna, can you press that button for me?" I asked Luna who was standing right in front of the button in question.

"So it's Arabella, huh?" Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. Can you please press the button so I can get them out of there?" I said impatiently. "We can play the name game later." I had to get Jason out of there.

"Easy tiger. No problem. Here goes." Luna said as she hit the button.

"Sorry, I just really want to get my brother out of this place." I said to Luna as I put the key in the keyhole and turned it. It worked and now I was able to enter the chamber.

I hurried over to Jason first and unhooked the IV tubes that were attached to his arms. There were track marks all over his bruised inner arms and even some on his inner thighs. Seeing some Band-Aids on a nearby table, I placed them over the holes left by the needles. He was still in that deep sleep though. I didn't know if it was from a drug or too much blood loss. It didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was getting him out of here. "Oh Jason. I'm so sorry this happened to you." I said with tears in my eyes as I ran my hand gently over his hair soothingly, like Gran used to. Then I turned to the awakened vampire.

It was then that I took notice of the silver netted bracelets over his wrists, ankles, around his neck, and across his abdomen that were digging deeply into his skin, causing his skin to burn with noticeable vapors that were visible now that I was standing so close to him. I had to turn my head for some fresh air, well, as fresh as it was going to get down there, because the vapors from the burning skin smelled worse than a dead skunk lying on the road in the middle of a hot summer day.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't notice that before, let me take those off." I said as the vampire nodded in approval.

As gingerly as I tried to remove the silver shackles, it was impossible to not also rip off skin and tissue with it. Thick blood also oozed from the exposed flesh. The vampire cried out in pain as I nearly vomited at the sight.

"Oh my God! I didn't know that would happen. I'm so sorry!" I cried out as I winced in a mixture of worry, guilt and naturally some disgust. This was just about some of the nastiest stuff I'd ever seen.

"No…. no….. this is not your fault young one. You were not the one to place these on me. I knew that would come. Please continue and remove all of them… quickly. I will heal." The vampire said, panting and clearly in pain. But, I could see he was true to his word as he was already healing where the silver had been taken off. It honestly was a truly amazing sight to behold – skin and tissue rebuilding itself. It felt like I was watching a miracle in action.

"Okay… here goes. You ready?" I said to him, waiting for his approval. After he nodded, I ripped the rest of the shackles off; the vampire crying out in pain with each yank.

More tears formed, even though I knew they wouldn't help anything. But seeing this; causing someone pain like this, especially someone that obviously had been through some sort of torture already, it was a lot to take. "I'm so sorry." I said again, and yet it didn't seem enough.

"Tears from a human, over me." The vampire said as he reached up and wiped the wetness from my face. "It is wonderful to be surprised after all this time."

As soon as all the silver was off of him, he ripped out the tubing that was attached to his arms; the holes closing up almost immediately. It was then that I saw the tubes were attached to a machine that loaded his blood into vials. He saw what I was looking at and smashed it, taking me somewhat by surprise.

"Do not move." He said in a calm and caring manner. "There is something I must do."

I stood still as I watched him move at lightning speed, grab a wooden stake that was on the same table I got the Band-Aids from, and then drive that stake through the other vampire. Shock now gripped me, and Luna as well, as we saw blood and guts splatter that half of the room, and, of course, all over the young looking vampire as well.

Along with that shock, I now stood in absolute fear and confusion. 'I thought these two were supposed to be from the same nest… and friendly. What the heck is going on here?'

"Do not fear young one, regretfully it had to be done." The vampire said to me with a forlorn look, as he tossed the stake from his hands, before he then turned to Luna and said, "I must ask you to move to the other side of the room for a moment, if you don't mind. There is something else I must do."

Luna nodded, but moved over to me instead, thinking it might be safer by my side.

We understood why he wanted us out of the way as we watched the vampire throw the three refrigerators all around, crushing them, causing thick red liquid to ooze out of the mangled bits of metall all over the ground. With everything that had been done in this basement at this point, I honestly didn't think it would be possible for it to look more gruesome, even if we tried.

After he was satisfied that the damage was complete, he stopped and stood unnaturally still, looking at both of us, his head cocked slightly to one side, seemingly trying to figure us out. It was then that I saw he had numerous tribal looking tattoos all over his torso. Those tattoos suited him much better than the ones Longshadow had. Longshadow's tattoos made him look unrefined and crude, but the ones on this vampire, they were like a work of art; beautiful, eloquent and fascinating.

Breaking out of my study of the vampire, I said, "Ummm…. I need to get my brother out of here soon. He doesn't seem to be doing very well." I said hesitantly. I didn't exactly know what this vampire's story was yet. Shoot, I didn't even know his name. And unfortunately I also didn't know if he would help.

The vampire walked over to where I was standing and sniffed around me before saying, "You smell of Eric."

"Really?" I said confused, turning my head to sniff by my shoulder. The vampire let out a small chuckle.

"What's our next move here folks? I don't think time is on our side." Luna said.

"Right. Okay..." I started. "Ummmm, would you be willing to help us?" I asked the vampire.

"Yes, of course. Your brother was helping us gather information and has suffered much in doing so. I will do what I can to assist." He replied with no hesitation, as if it was a foregone conclusion that he would help.

I let out a sigh of relief, because honestly I didn't know how I would get Jason out of here without some help. He was still out cold. Then thinking out loud I said, "The church is probably filling up with people… families and children… now. Right Luna?"

"Yeah, people should have started pouring in around ten minutes ago. It'll fill up pretty quick though. Looking at the time, I'd guess that the doors will close in twenty minutes or so. Everyone knows Steve likes to keep his lock-ins on a tight schedule." Luna replied, looking at her watch.

"Okay. We don't want to involve those people or cause a panic. That would be bad. Besides, it's not like those people had anything to do with this. Is there a way out of here where we can avoid the masses?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I know of a couple of exits, but they may be monitored by the flunkies from the Light of Day Institute." Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Idiots who think they are on a mission from God to save the world from vampires. They walk around the church at night with stakes and silver, but to be honest with you; those boys would piss their pants if they ever came in contact with a real vampire. They are nothing but boys with toys. But still, if one had a lucky shot… that's all it would take, right?" Luna said, glancing at the vampire in our presence, who gave her a slow but understanding nod.

"What about cameras? I noticed they're in a lot of places." I asked, still thinking about things.

"Yeah, they are in most common areas, the welcome center, as I'm sure you saw, the parking lot, and a couple other places as well." Luna said, thinking on it out loud.

"Is there a way to knock out the cameras; possibly erase everything from today or even for the whole week?" I asked, thinking that we probably don't want the security cameras picking up our escape, just in case these crazies tried to use it against the vampires down the road, and more importantly, at least to me, to leave no trace of Jason or me at this God-forsaken place.

"Yeah. The main security and camera terminals are in the Welcome Center. If the transformer out back behind that building is knocked out, it will fry the system like popcorn. That should delete everything they have. The idiots were trying to save a few bucks and never got around to getting a back-up system." Luna replied.

I turned to the vampire and asked, "Do you have enough strength to zoom out of here with my brother?"

"Don't you think we have a bigger problem than his strength right now? You know, something that's big and bright and glowing in the sky right now…" Luna reminded me.

"Oh crap, that's right." I said fretfully.

"It won't be a problem tonight. I can feel the weather patterns. Nightfall will happen much sooner than normal tonight due to a large storm brewing. I actually anticipate being able to go outside in five minutes or so." The vampire said to our surprise and appreciation, but then added, "But to answer your first question, yes I do have some strength left, as you have seen here, however I will not lie; some blood would be beneficial. I am quite old, so I don't need as much as most, but I was also drained of quite a bit. I don't know if I would be able to fly without some."

"I see." I said quietly. I could tell by Luna's thoughts that she wasn't about to trust this vampire enough to let him bite her. I on the other hand had no choice. I had to get Jason to safety.

"You can bite me. It actually will work out better that way I think in the end anyway." I said and then continued, "If we make it look like a vampire break out down here, Luna can keep her position here at the church; keep spying. If I have bite marks on me, no one will suspect that I had anything to do with it. If you… by the way, which vampire are you, Farrell or Godric?"

"Godric. Did Eric not give you information?" Godric asked curious.

"Yes, but very little. He didn't seem to want to… no… it was more like he couldn't talk about you, at all." I answered truthfully.

"This does not surprise me." Godric said with a faraway smile.

Knowing I didn't have time to play twenty questions about his relationship with Eric, as much as I would have liked to, I said, "Okay, well, if you can fly out of here with my brother and off to safety without attracting too much attention that would be great. Oh, and if you can take out that transformer, even better."

"The plan is sound. I can do what you suggest." Godric said, finding this very pleasant smelling human before him very surprising indeed. "But, I would be remiss if I didn't offer some of my blood to your brother; to heal him quicker. He has earned that right." He added after thinking a moment.

"No!" I shouted quickly. After a moment, I added, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend. I know that your blood can do wonders, but I also was told that there are dreams that come with it. No offense here, but my brother is as straight as an arrow. If he were forced to have dreams with the two of you in certain… situations…I think it would throw him over the edge."

"I understand young one and do not take offense. Your brother has suffered greatly at the hands of these abusers. It would do him a disservice to further pain him. I will take him back to my nest where he will recuperate at his own pace and in comfort. No one will harm him there." Godric said with a head nod at me.

"Thank you… for understanding and for helping my brother. He and my sister are all I have left." I said, as a single small tear fell down my check.

"No more tears young one. We should begin before anyone else comes." Godric said as he lifted Jason off of the gurney and the three of us walked up the stairs, treading carefully to avoid the blood and wreckage on the floor.

…

Once up the stairs, we were glad to find that the office was still empty of other people. Godric suggested that he make the utility door looked like it was bashed from the inside out, to further the story of the vampire break out. Luna and I agreed. So, he placed Jason down gently on a small sofa in the room and quickly kicked the shit out of that door.

"We have to make this quick. Oh, and before I forget, Godric, can you take my purse as well? I don't want to leave any information about me here. Wait! First let me get something out." I said as I fished in the purse for the car keys. I didn't want to leave that beauty here for these assholes to get a hold of; what would Eric say? "Luna, here are the car keys to the silver Mercedes CL63 AMG Coupe parked by the Welcome Center. I'm not leaving without that car. We're going to figure out a way to drive out of here with that thing come hell or high water." I said with conviction, but then added. "Oh, where should we drive to?"

Godric responded, "Do you know how to get to the nest?"

"I was only there once. I don't think I could get back there. Oh wait, it might be programmed in the GPS system, but I'm not sure. I didn't check that out yet." I answered honestly.

"It doesn't matter, I know where it is. I'll get her there. Okay, let's do this vamp. It's time to do your thing. Times a-wasting." Luna said, anxious to put the plan in motion before anyone else came in.

"Are you ready?" Godric asked me. Even though he knew she was somehow tied to Eric, he also knew she had never been bitten before. He could sense it.

"I think. Will it hurt a lot?" I asked softly. I was a little scared to be honest.

"You will feel a slight pressure at first, but it will be quite pleasant shortly after, or so I hear. I've had a long time to perfect my method." Godric said, not in a cocky way, but rather with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I guess the neck then, right? That would make the most sense?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, that would work. Why don't you sit on that desk over there?" Godric said as he motioned to a nearby uncluttered desk so that afterwards she could lie down somewhat comfortably.

"Okay. But it needs to _look_ like an attack…" I replied as I sat and waited in uneasy anticipation of my first bite.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Godric said in my ear, which honestly did wonders to calm me, before plunging his fangs into my neck.

The sensation was just as Godric said it would be. I felt a slight pressure when his fangs first pierced my tender skin, which caused my breath to hitch. And after that, it was just as he said it would be. To say the feeling was pleasure would be an understatement. It was ecstasy, pure and simple. I could see why fang-bangers would give their blood if every bite was like this. But after a short while, I started to get lightheaded. It felt like he was taking too much as he was starting to take larger drags of blood from my neck. "God…dric…" I said slowly, as my eyes went slightly wide and then felt heavy. Panic was setting in as I started to feel a little disoriented.

"Godric! Stop!" Luna yelled at the vampire as she grabbed his arm and I slipped from consciousness.

Godric pulled his fangs out immediately. The combination of almost being bled dry and the beyond amazing taste of this human was a deadly combination. Well, there was no way she was just human. He knew the taste, but it had been centuries since he had the pleasure of savoring this intoxicating elixir. Leave it to his progeny to find such an exquisite creature. He was glad that the shifter was here to pull him back to reality or he may have bled the poor girl dry.

"I… I… apologize. That wasn't supposed to happen. I had more blood taken from me than I had originally thought. Thank you for stopping me." Godric said to Luna and then added, "She will be fine."

"She better be because we still need to get out of here too." Luna said in a huff.

"She will wake shortly. Some orange juice and food will do her good as well. I am going to take her brother to safety now. You know what to do." Godric said as he picked up Jason.

"Yes. And, as for you, take the second hallway to the left, turn right and head out that door. Now HURRY!" Luna said, shooing him with her hands.

"Your deeds will be looked upon with favor at our nest shifter." Godric said before bolting out of the office and onto his next part of the plan. It was time; night had fallen.

….

Night had fallen at last and Eric woke with a start. Truthfully last night gave him the most rest he had gotten since he found out about Godric going missing. Knowing that he had a lead on his maker and a plan in action had helped him to be able to get the rest he so sorely needed as he was pretty darn close to getting the bleeds from his lack of sleep. Also, he had faith that Arabella would be able to bring him back. He couldn't explain why he held so much faith in that human, but he just did; and his gut instincts were almost never wrong.

He turned to the nightstand and quickly grabbed his cell phone to see if Arabella had left any messages for him. There were only two.

The first one read:

**Currently waiting for my background check to come back… These people are so paranoid… I bet I'd have an easier time getting into the FBI… Anyhoo… "Hot Viking"… Really? **

He smiled at her cheekiness. He knew she'd get through their background check just fine though. Vampires were experts at creating new identities on the fly. That's how they survived through the centuries.

Eric then went on to read the second message…

**Still alive. Having tea with Sarah Newlin. Oh and by the way, I've been asked to be the new face of The Fellowship of the Sun. Yeah me!**

'What the fuck? Is she joking?' Eric thought to himself, but then considered that she probably wasn't. 'She must have really impressed them. Of course she would though, wouldn't she? She is quite impressive.' He further reflected thoughtfully as he looked at the phone. Should he text her? Should he trust that things are fine? Did she find Godric? Curiosity got the better of him and so he texted,

**Glad to hear things are going well. Any other news?**

He knew that she would know the meaning behind the words. He didn't want to give away their plan and put her in danger.

He also knew she might not be able to text back immediately, so he figured he'd get dressed. While putting on his dark wash jeans, he suddenly had a feeling of wholeness wash over him. The empty spaces in his being that were the result of Godric shutting down their bond were filled again. Eric was beyond elated. A smile crossed his chiseled features as he knew his maker was okay. He cocked his head towards the nightstand again as he heard the buzz of his phone indicating he was getting a text. He whooshed over to the phone and read the text.

**I know you were worrying my child. I am fine. Meet me at the nest as soon as you can.**

"Godric." Eric said out loud, overjoyed that his maker was okay, and more to the point, safe. But, he couldn't help but wonder, what about Arabella? Why didn't _she_ text him back? He quickly finished getting dressed and headed off to the nest.

…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed as she cowered in a corner of the office with her hands over her head, looking down at the floor.

It took five minutes of that ruckus before someone happened upon the scene and truthfully Luna thought she was going to lose her voice. But she knew with all the people in the church, someone was going to come, eventually.

Matt, one of the Light of Day Institute idiots arrived on the scene first. "What's going on? Oh my God, what happened here?" He said frantic, fear written all over his face as he saw one woman screaming on the floor and another lying on a desk with blood dripping slowly from bite marks on her neck.

"There… there… there was a vampire. He came from over there, from the basement room. Oh my God, he attacked poor Mary Elizabeth. Oh my God, is she alive? Please tell me she's alive." Luna cried out, giving a great performance.

Matt ran over to Mary Elizabeth and checked her pulse. "Yes, oh thank the Lord, she's alive. I need to get Steve." Matt said because honestly, he didn't know what the fuck to do. This was his first patrol mission.

"Don't leave me here alone! What if that vampire comes back! Just get Steve on your walkie-talkie!" Luna yelled at the young man. 'Idiot.' She thought as she found it hard to keep from calling him out on it.

"Oh yeah. Okay." Matt said nervously as he grabbed his walkie-talkie nervously, nearly dropping it twice. Finally, after taking a breath and getting a hold of the device, he pushed a few buttons and said into it quickly, "Steve, there's been a vampire attack in the rectory offices. Please come quick… with back up if possible."

It only took about three minutes before Steve showed up with about ten other Light of Day idiots; all looking as white as a sheet.

"What happened?" Steve asked wide-eyed as he saw the Utility Door had been beat open.

"A vampire came from the basement and attacked poor Mary Elizabeth." Luna cried out as she was still cowering in the corner. "He just grabbed her and bite right into her. I thought he was going to bite me too, but then Gabe came in. Before he could do anything, the vampire grabbed him and dragged him down to the basement. I don't know what happened down there and I don't want to know. They weren't down there that long, but only the vampire flew out. And thank God he flew right out of the office. Gabe never came up though. I just…. I just want to go home." Luna said between a bunch of sniffling and tears. That community college acting class was really paying off.

"Oh my God. How many vampires did you see?" Steve asked, hesitantly.

"I only saw one. Oh my God Steve… do you think there are more of them here in the church? How did they get in here in the first place?" Luna asked looking around terrified, but in actuality she was just annoyed that this act had to take this long.

"No… no… I just wanted to know what you saw sweetie, that's all." Steve replied nervously. "I don't know how they got in here, but we'll take care of them." He added. "You sure you didn't go down there?"

"Uhhhh, are you kidding me Steve! Do I look like Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Why on earth would I follow a vampire looking for take-out down into a basement?" Luna yelled at Steve with a look of 'Duh!' on her face.

I started to come to at that moment. "Uhhhh, what happened?" I asked, truthfully not knowing if that bite was supposed to take so much out of me.

"Mary Elizabeth! Oh thank God you came to. How are you feeling?" Luna asked as she ran over to me, hoping that I didn't say anything incriminating in my groggy state.

"I feel a little lightheaded to be honest. What happened?" I asked again, as I was starting to get my wits again.

"Steve, don't you think we should get her checked out by a doctor?" Luna asked, the appropriate amount of worry in her voice, even though she knew Mary Elizabeth would be just fine.

With all the people standing in the room, staring at him, waiting for a response, Steve didn't know what to say at first. If he said no, they he'd look like an asshole. If he said yes, he'd have to explain why there was a vampire in the church in the first place. Unless… unless he could spin this into a vampire attack on the church. 'Yes! That's it. I'll make it look like the vampires finally made their first physical attack on the church! This is brilliant. This girl will be more than just a face to bring in new singles… She'll be the face of the wronged human; a beautiful victim. Oh this is _goooooood_!' Steve thought to himself before finally saying, "Yes Luna, please take this poor thang to the hospital. Keep me posted on her condition. Get her anything she needs and make sure she's nice and comfortable, you hear. And let me know when she is ready to take questions from reporters. Those vampires are going to pay for attacking one of our own on our own turf. They want a war, well, we'll give them one!" Steve couldn't keep that sickeningly tight smile from his face, in fact he was finding it hard not to giggle like a school girl with this stroke of good fortune that just fell into his lap. He was going to turn this into a PR extravaganza!

"Of course Steve. I'm going to take her right now. Do you think you can walk Mary Elizabeth?" Luna said quickly as she helped me to my feet.

"Ummmm. Let me see." I said as I steadied myself on my feet. I was a little wobbly to be honest, but with Luna's help I knew I could make it out of there.

"Take the golf cart by the vestibule exit to get her to your car Luna. We'll take care of things here. Hurry now. We need to take care of our little Mary Elizabeth here." Steve said thinking, 'yeah, we have to make sure that this girl is able to make the news tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on Nan Flanagan's ugly ass face!'

"Oh, don't worry Steve, I'll make sure she's just fine." Luna said as she pulled my arm up and around her shoulders to help anchor me so we could get to the cart.

…

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Luna said as she drove us in the golf cart to my rental car.

"Yeah. Maybe for you." I said, absentmindedly rubbing my neck where Godric had bitten me with one hand while trying to hold on to the cart for balance with the other.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think Steve was going to let me take you to a hospital. I mean, shit, how's he gonna explain this?" Luna said as we finally reached the Welcome Center's parking lot.

"He thinks he's going to spin this into a vampire assault on his church, using me as the spokesperson for human justice or some bullshit like that." I said as I pointed to the rental car. "It's that one."

"_Nice car_… I get to drive, right?" Luna asked with a smile as she jiggled the keys in her hand.

"Yeah, unless you want to play bumper cars with me. I can't drive now, I can barely stay awake." I said tiredly.

"I know. Just thought I'd ask anyway, to be nice. Let's hop in." Luna said as she hit the door open button on the key fob.

"Wait. Can we check first if the transformer was blown?" I asked, leaning against the car.

"Yeah, but you stay here. It'll just take me a second. The doors are open, so wait in the car, okay." Luna said as she ran quickly towards the Welcome Center.

While Luna left to check on the transformer, I opened the door to the car slowly and carefully sank into the buttery passenger side seat. It was so comfy and warm and…. I fell asleep before I even got the door shut.

…

Godric arrived at the front door of the nest at the same time Eric did.

"Godric." Eric said as he knelt on one knee in front of his maker. "You are safe."

"Yes my child. Let's get this one into the nest before we talk. I know you have questions." Godric said as he opened the front door.

"Of course Godric, but where is Arabella?" Eric said in a flat voice, but Godric knew there was worry there, lots of it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with that shifter. Come, wait in the living room. I'll be back in a moment." Godric said as he whisked Jason to a guest bedroom.

"What shifter?" Eric said out loud, while clenching his fists… confusion, worry and slight anger in his voice, with no one to hear but the night sky.

….


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thank you again to everyone reading this story. It means the world to me that people are still interested and hopefully enjoying!

I hope this part isn't too slow… I debated on how much time to spend at the nest, well, here it goes I guess…

To GloomDusk: Arabella never really had to use it before, especially not to defend herself, but she's come to realize that she needs to develop those skills because her life's gotten a lot more dangerous. This Godric may be a little different… similar but different. I don't want to give away too much though. I like Luna too. She may be around for a little bit. Still toying around with how…

To Cooky Crumbla: Thank you! Hopefully the next will be good too…

….

Eric couldn't find the patience to sit down in the living room, he was too agitated. 'What has she gotten herself into now?' He couldn't help but think to himself as he paced around the room, running his hand absentmindedly through his perfect mane. Given her recent track record, she could be in some serious shit, but he had no clue what happened, where she was now, and more to the point, with whom. It definitely wasn't a good sign that Godric came back with her brother unconscious and her purse. But, Godric said she would be fine. He knew his maker wouldn't lie to him, but he also said she was with a shifter. Who the hell was that? Well, whoever that shifter was, they better get her back to him safe and sound or there would be hell to pay.

His maker had placed her purse on the coffee table before speeding off with the unconscious brother. His state of being was just another one of the many baffling questions Eric had running through his mind now. Since Godric was tending to Jason at the moment and unable to answer any of them now, Eric decided to rummage through Arabella's purse to see if there were any clues in there. He had to keep himself busy. So, he finally sat down on one of the new sofas and started systematically pulling things out of her purse.

'Odin's mercy she has a lot of crap in here! It's like she has an entire convenience store in this thing. How does she find anything in here without a search crew? It's like a fucking black hole. It's amazing she didn't topple over just trying to carry this thing.' These thoughts ran through his mind as he impatiently pulled out four lipsticks and several other various make-up compacts, a wallet, mirror, hair brush, notepad, the notes he'd given her about her false persona, and other numerous items, some of which he didn't even know what they were. 'Is this a human thing or a female thing?' He couldn't help but wonder if Pam in all her fabulousness also carried this much shit around with her. Finally he found Arabella's phone in an outside pocket. 'Why didn't I look there first?' He thought as he eyed the mound of female crap before him.

Before he could check her phone, he got a text on his own. He decided to check it first because it may be her.

The text wasn't from her though; it was from Lafayette. It was interesting nonetheless…

**Something musta happened. Source's number and e-mail is disconnected. Without them, I gots nowhere to goes. **

Eric would've normally reamed Lafayette hard on this if he didn't have a sneaking suspicion that the sudden disappearance of the source had something to do with Godric's safe return to the nest.

Deciding to let Lafayette's message go for now, he began rummaging through Arabella's call log. He wasn't too surprised to find that the only person she had contacted was him via text, and he already saw those. Then there was the text that Godric had sent him and a call made after that text to a number Eric didn't recognize. Godric had also sent a group of pictures to that same unknown number. Curious, he decided to check out the pictures. Eric in his thousand years had seen and done many gruesome and horrible things, but the pictures Arabella must have taken, especially the ones with his maker, caused him to jump up to his feet as he was so taken aback. He had no idea the Fellowship of the Sun, a so-called church consisting of humans at that, was capable of this. 'They must be stronger than we had originally thought or incredibly lucky to be able to get away with this, especially to be able to capture a vampire as old and powerful as Godric.'

When Godric reentered the room, he saw Eric standing there looking down at a phone in his hand. Based on the emotions he was reading off of his child, he knew that Eric probably found the pictures that Arabella had taken in the basement. It saddened him that his child had to see those. He had hoped to spare him the visual knowledge of what occurred. Eric looked up at his master as a single red tear fell from the normally stoic Viking vampire. Seeing his master in such a vulnerable position, one in which he could very well have met the true death, was overwhelming his senses and causing him to lose hold of his emotions.

"I had no idea what they were doing to you, but this, this is nowhere near what I could have imagined. They cannot not be allowed to get away with this Godric. They need to pay for what they did to you!" Eric said, grabbing a bust on a nearby pedestal and throwing it hard into the brand new coffee table, making it to break apart into two and causing all of Arabella's belongings to crash down with it, his inner Viking warlord shining through. Not used to having to contain so many emotions at once: anger over the treatment of his master, distress and fear over the real possibility that he could have lost him to the true death, sympathy, which he held for only a select few who truly deserved it, for what his master had to endure, worry over the human who had somehow weaseled her way through his carefully built up defenses… it was too much to bear. Eric tried hard in his many years to reel in his emotions or not feel them at all for others; it was necessary for self-preservation. However, that caveat went out the window when it came to his master; his father, his brother, his son. Godric gave him _everything_. Eric would never hide himself from the one person who knew him the best and loved him best, faults and all; besides, he couldn't hide anything from Godric even if he tried. Their bond was total.

"I understand your anger my child and trust me when I say that arrangements have been made to make sure this does not happen again. They need to be stopped because what they are doing is wrong; not out of a need for revenge from you or me. Revenge never solves anything and never tastes as sweet as you would think it should. Now, wipe your tear, others are coming. I will explain everything to everyone in but a moment." Godric said quickly so that Eric could compose himself before those of the nest came into the room. He knew how Eric prided himself as being seen as the ultimate bad ass.

Eric obeyed hurriedly and was able to save face before Isabel, Stan and a few others entered the room.

"Godric! Thank goodness you are safe! What happened? Where's Farrell?" Isabel spoke first with sincere elation that he had returned. Even though they were not master and child, they had always had an extremely close connection.

"Isabel, it is good to be back." Godric said with a small sad smile before continuing. "Unfortunately Farrell has met the true death. And before you ask how, I will admit that it was by my own hand. I had no choice but to stake him myself."

"What?" Stan shouted as his fangs popped out, angry that Godric had sent his friend and ex-lover to his true death.

"The story is long, and I would like to start at the beginning. But before I do so, let me just say that we had been tortured at length and Farrell had become rabid from the extreme blood loss. He had gone past the point of no return into vampire madness. It pained me immensely to have to be the one to send him to his true death, but it did end his suffering."

This humble statement from Godric was enough to pacify Stan for now, as he popped his fangs back and said, "Okay, so what happened then?"

Godric strode over to take a seat at the throne-like chair in the corner of the living room and motioned for the others to take seats in the various chairs and sofas in the room. It was like a perverse version of story-time with grandpa. No milk and cookies served here though.

….

"You all know that Farrell had been struggling for the past year or so… with things." Godric began. "We all saw the signs of his unhinging; the erratic feeding behavior, the way he lashed out at others for no particular reason other than to distance himself from us, the intentional silvering of himself. He wasn't the oldest of us, but he wasn't young anymore either. He had come to the point that some of our kind do, where he didn't have the strength to go on anymore. He felt his time here was over."

"He was just going through a phase Godric. He was getting better over the past few weeks. We all saw that too." Stan interjected with huff as he looked around the room, seeing some head nods in agreement.

"Yes, I thought the same; that he had found a way to get over his despair and self-loathing, but the contentment that he had found, that we all witnessed, was not in pulling himself out of it. He had merely found a way to end his life that he felt would assist him moving forward into the next life with peace. That's why he looked so at ease and finally happy again. And that's unfortunately where the Fellowship of the Sun comes in." Godric responded.

"The Fellowship? Help Farrell? Please Godric, spare me this cockamamie bullshit. That church ain't out to help us out." Stan interrupted again.

"Stan! Let Godric tell us what happened. Quit interrupting! You're giving us all a migraine, even though it should be physically impossible." Isabel shouted at Stan, angry at his insolence towards her beloved sheriff. Eric smirked at Stan for being put in place by the feisty female vamp. Eric would've yelled at Stan himself, but didn't out of reverence for Godric and his position. Also, Eric didn't want to have another outburst as he did the night before. It was Godric's nest, not his. He was a guest here and that invitation could be revoked if he didn't play nice with the others on this playground, even with Godric in charge. It was bad enough that he had damaged a wall and broke an expense vase and now a brand new coffee table as well. But, he could enjoy seeing the badly dressed cowboy vamp being called out on his rudeness. 'Honestly, where did this guy get his outfit; from Woody's closet in Toy Story? Tacky doesn't even begin to describe it.' Eric thought to himself as he eyed Stan. 'He must have to glamour most of his meals; even humans have some standards.'

A soft smile came across Godric's face, aimed at his friend Isabel before he continued, "No, Stan is right, the Church is not out to help us. They would love nothing more than to end our existence. It is truly a shame that they cannot see that we can coexist peacefully. They're actions, I fear, will lead to more bloodshed than needs to be."

"What do you mean Godric?" Isabel now interjected, not to be disrespectful, but out of sheer curiosity and worry.

"It seems that the Church had filled Farrell's mind with promises of him being accepted into heaven if he offered himself up to the Lord." Godric replied.

"And just how was he supposed to do that?" Stan asked, stumped at how his friend could've bought into this load of horse hockey.

"By renouncing his vampire status and allowing himself to be silvered to a cross and burned at the stake by the morning sun in front of the congregation." Godric replied sullenly.

There were gasps in the room from the other vamps that had entered since Godric had started his story. It seemed inconceivable to pretty much everyone in the room that any vampire would allow such a thing, willingly.

"Yes, well, I think it goes to show Farrell's mindset and just how desperate he was to find an acceptable out for him, to his existence." Godric said to the riveted audience.

Stan then asked the next obvious question. "Okay, well, if he went willing, how did they end up with you and that dim human?"

"As for the human, unfortunately he was on the receiving end of some unwanted advances by the good reverend Newlin." Godric said as eyebrows shot up around the room and a few snickers were heard. Everyone in the room was glad to hear that the reverend had a skeleton in his closet. They were all sick of his holier than thou attitude. "When he rebuffed the reverend, he got thrown into the basement with Farrell and myself. They actually never found out that he was working for us."

"What basement? What are you talking about?" Isabel asked.

"Now I am ahead of myself. Let me go back a little. After Farrell had decided to meet the true death at the hands of the church, he got scared; not of going through with it, but going through with it alone. He wanted a friend to help him see it through to the end, at least until the sun part. He didn't want someone to die with him. He just wanted someone he knew to sit with him, tell stories, hold his hand, until it was close to sunrise. He asked me to be that person." Godric said, somewhat ashamed at his part in the story. He knew many in the nest would not understand and certainly not approve.

"You knew he was going to do this and didn't tell any of us or try to stop him? Godric, how could you let him go through with it?" Stan yelled at the somber looking vampire, voicing the thoughts of many there. Even Eric couldn't contain the look of surprise on his face. He too was shocked that Godric would take that course of action as well.

"I understand the uneasiness that you all are feeling at my decision to help see Farrell through this, but, in the end, it was his life and death. He felt like he had a terminal illness, eating away at him, at his soul. He had lived countless lifetimes; lifetimes that he felt were at the expense of all the lives he had taken. He felt unworthy; that by robbing so many others of their lives out of bloodlust, selfishness and greed that he should not, could not continue. He couldn't reconcile his actions anymore, or more to the point, he couldn't forgive himself for his past actions." Godric said contemplatively. Many vampires have entertained these thoughts at some point. It was hard not to.

The room remained silent until Godric continued, "So, I agreed to go with him to the Church and sit with him until sunrise was to come. I was to leave with just enough time to get back to the nest before daybreak. However, Reverend Newlin had other plans for us. Upon arriving at the Church, the reverend ushered us to an office with no windows. He gave an excuse for leaving for a moment; one that seemed logical. However, when we heard the click on the door activating the lock, we knew that we had made a grievous mistake. Silver mist began to permeate the air from the air vents. Our skin began to burn horribly and we were weakened quickly. After a few minutes of this, two of the reverend's minions came into the room and placed more silver on us. I had wondered why they didn't just stake us there, but the answer to that would come shortly. It seems that the good reverend is running a V-lab in a basement of the Church offices. It is a highly evolved, efficient and well-organized machine. They had to have had millions of dollars' worth of V in the refrigerators down there, well, until I destroyed their stockpile. But, it begs the question how did we not know? How were they distributing it? Where were the buyers?"

Eric knew right then that Godric was the reason for Lafayette's source to disappear. The Church obviously shut down their business due to his escape. They were probably in clean up mode as Godric spoke.

"So they intended on draining you and Farrell, for V?" Isabel asked dumfounded. "The Church?"

"Yes, I too was surprised that the Church was involved in the practice. Even though they had their differences with us, based on their own values and moral code, I expected that they would at least stand by their word to not harm me and to handle Farrell's true death with some form of dignity. However, they took it as a way to get more V. Evidently V is how they accumulated so much wealth over the past few years. They actually had an ingenious set up for maximum blood draining. Farrell and I were strapped to gurneys with silver. Needles were placed in our arms to drain us slowly while they had a human on a gurney between us whose blood was fed to us by way of tubing that was positioned above our mouths. In our case, that human was the Stackhouse boy. It seems that this set up was a fantastic way for them to not only slowly drain and eventually kill vampires, but to also get rid of humans they wanted out of the way." Godric said, glossing over some of the other torture done down there. No one ever needed to know about that.

"Well, let's take them out then; all of them. Do we really need any more excuses?" Stan said as he straightened his bolero tie and tipped his hat, ready to go.

"No. We will not do that. Most of the humans in that Church had no idea what was really going on there. They should not have to pay for the actions of a few. Also, if we go and exact revenge on the Church as a whole; it will only give them more ammunition to poison the minds of humans against us, and rightfully so. We don't need more ill will. No good would come of it. I have proof of their methods and torture on the phone that Eric has in his hands. I have already contacted the Authority. They are going to deal with this. They have the manpower, resources and plenty of knowledge about the Church, much more than we do. We all know the political ramifications of reacting with hostility towards that Church. Anyone caught doing an act of violence against them does so with the sincere possibility of harsh judgment from the magister and the Authority. You are all under my care and watch. It would pain me to see any of you suffer one second because of the actions of that church." Godric said sincerely. He took his responsibility over those in his nest with great conviction.

"So we're just going to bend over and take it in the ass? That's our strategy Godric? When did we hang up our balls? This is horse shit! That mother fucker needs to be taken out!" Stan yelled at Godric with fury and fangs out.

Eric and Isabel both hissed at Stan with their own fangs out, ready to strike out at him, while the younger vampires in the room watched with baited breath at the exchange. They both had enough of his rudeness. Also, after hearing Godric explain the situation, both were smart enough to realize that level heads were needed here, not reactionary actions. You didn't get to live as long as they had and not know how to play the game. This situation was more than one vampire death and the torture of another; it had political ramifications that could impact the whole Great Revelation. Good accord toward vampires was tenuous at best. Humans, especially those in government, were still wary of them and the power they possessed. If there was a human massacre, at a church no less, that could send all the progress they had made into the shitter.

"Everyone, calm down." Godric said with authority and then continued, "Stan, I understand your anger; you have a right to be angry. But, lashing out will only bring more pain to our kind and to the humans. I hope that you can see beyond your rage and realize the logic in the course of action I have set in place."

"Uggghhh! I'm outta here!" Stan bellowed before whooshing out of the room. He was followed by several nest-mates who obviously shared his frustration.

"Should I follow him; make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" Isabel asked Godric, ready to do whatever it took to protect the nest.

"No. He has been informed of the consequences. His actions are his choice." Godric said dejectedly.

"But Godric, what if Stan massacres that Church? It'll be a fucking nightmare to clean up." Isabel said worriedly.

"I realize that Isabel, but if we restrain him tonight, do we have to again tomorrow? Or the next day? Do you not think that he would resent us then as well for preventing him from acting on his own free will? Maybe even take it out on the nest? He knows what the consequences are Isabel. We have to hope that he makes the right decision." Godric said wearily. This situation was weighing on him like the nets of silver he wore in the basement, cutting him to the core.

"Everyone, please go about your night as usual. We will meet again tomorrow night here to remember our good friend Farrell and discuss matters at hand. Eric, Isabel, please stay. I have more to discuss with you." Godric said as the rest of the nest quickly dispersed. Many hadn't fed yet as it was early in the night. Now, after the tale they just heard, many needed to satiate their hunger and fast.

….

As soon as the room cleared, Isabel said to Godric, "Sheriff, you never did say how you escaped." It was a question looming in Eric's mind as well, but Isabel had beat him to the punch.

"I have to thank the sister of the Stackhouse boy for that. She is truly amazing." Godric said as he looked straight into Eric's eyes. Eric felt pride and happiness swell in him at the notion of Godric approving his human. But, then he internally scolded himself for feeling that way. He couldn't let himself be this attached to her. He still had his plans in motion for Bill and Sookie. Godric's face reflected the confusion he felt at his child's inner conflict over this human. He resolved to talk to Eric about it later, when they were in private company.

While Eric felt this internal struggle, he could not deny Arabella's amazingness. "That she is Godric, but what she isn't is here. What happened to her?" Eric asked, eager to find out what happened to her.

"I had been drained of a lot of blood; so much so that I knew I would not be able to fly without feeding. The Stackhouse boy had been drained of much blood as well and was unconscious; as he still is. She offered her own so that I could get her brother out of there and to safety. She is very loyal to her family." Godric began before being cut-off by Eric.

To say that Eric was upset by this news would be an understatement. He knew that Arabella had never been bitten before. Hell, she never even offered her blood to him before. The logical part of him knew that she probably saw this as the only way to get her brother out of harm's way; he could not reprimand her for her loyalty. In fact, her loyalty to her family was one of the things he liked best about her. But, the irrational part of him, the part that kicked the logical part to the curb, was beyond incensed that someone else got to taste her first; got to taste her at all. What made this pill even harder to swallow was that it was his beloved maker who got that pleasure. Eric had wanted to be the only one to ever taste her sweetness, and now that was gone. He was conflicted though. Even with all the anger he had at the situation, he could not bring himself to direct his anger at his maker. Godric and Arabella were in an impossible situation. He knew that neither of them would have done this if they weren't forced to, but still it ate at Eric. Jealousy was definitely rearing its ugly head; so much so that the only thing he could bring his mouth to say in a choked up, strained voice was, "YOU BIT HER?"

"Eric, it was necessary for me to escape with the Stackhouse brother. My strength was used up by demolishing the vials of V and making it look like a vampire breakout so Arabella and the shifter could get out as well." Godric replied in earnest. Through their bond, he knew his child was beyond upset. It seemed that this human was more than the typical pet to Eric. He also knew that he needed to come clean about taking more than he should have of her blood. If Eric were to find out later, he would be even more enraged. Better to get this out in the open sooner than later.

"There is more to tell though. Unfortunately due to the combination of blood loss and her… taste… I took a little more than I intended and she fell unconscious. Thankfully the shifter who was assisting her pulled me back in time." Godric said to Eric, wondering how his child would take that information.

Instead of ranting and raving more, Eric stood there, unnervingly still with widened eyes and clenched teeth staring at his maker in shock. His Arabella was almost taken from him by the one person he would have never expected it from. He knew that it was an accident, but still… It was a shock to his core.

"Eric, she will be fine. Her heart was beating healthily when I left. The shifter agreed to take her here as soon as they got out of the Church." Godric said in an attempt to soothe his child.

Eric finally snapped out of his shock and asked with an edge to his voice, "Who is this shifter Godric? I only sent Arabella to find you. She wasn't working with anyone else. And, shouldn't they be here by now?"

Godric looked at the modern looking glass enclosed grandfather clock in the room and noticed that quite a bit of time had passed. He had to admit that they probably should have arrived at the nest by now. He began to worry that they were detained by the Church. "I will call my shifter contact and try to see if they heard any news."

Godric left the room to head to his office to make the call while Eric and Isabel remained in the living room. Eric wasn't excited to have her stay with him as he wanted to stew alone, but it was probably better that she remained, at least for the room. He really wanted to break more shit.

Isabel couldn't help herself, she had to say, "So, these human-vampire relationships… they are complex indeed no?" It wasn't meant in a cruel way, but more as if she could understand his pain.

Eric just turned his head away from her, using all his strength not to break her.

….

About ten minutes later, Godric came back to the room. Eric stood up immediately, eager to find out if the shifters had any information.

"Unfortunately, they have not heard anything from their agent, but claim that they will let us know as soon as they hear something." Godric said, knowing full well that none of the vampires in the room believed that. Shifters were known for their secrecy. It was impossible at this point to know if they were telling the truth or not. All they could do right now was wait for events to unfold.

Eric said nothing, but the look in his eyes conveyed the worry that he felt for her.

"Isabel, I know that we have more to discuss, but if that can wait, I need to talk to my child for a moment." Godric said to Isabel. She nodded in agreement and immediately left the room.

"Eric, I left her alive. Trust me. The shifter said that she would get them out and I believe her. She was not lying when she said that she would." Godric said.

"I believe you Godric, but you left her… unconscious… in that Church; the very same Church that tortured you and her brother. How am I supposed to reconcile that?" Eric said honestly.

"That was part of the plan Eric." Godric started.

"To leave her there unconscious?" Eric asked incredulous.

"No, of course not my child, that was… unfortunate. But the bite… that was done so it would look like a vampire escape and she was attacked in the process. It was supposed to give her and the shifter a viable excuse for the events that took place." Godric replied.

"That's all fine and good, but she's still not here." Eric said dejectedly.

"You have to have faith my child. She will come." Godric said with the warmth of a parent to a child and for a moment, Eric believed him.

Then, Eric had to ask the question in the back of his mind, "How did she taste?"

"I cannot lie my child, she tasted divine. I have not tasted blood of her kind for centuries. In fact, it may have been even before I turned you. She is truly a rare find and must be protected Eric. I can see that you already have a bond with her." Godric replied before getting cut-off by Eric.

"No, you are mistaken Godric, we are not bonded." Eric responded in haste.

"Not a blood bond, but an emotional connection of sorts. Don't even try to deny this Eric." Godric said to his child with a smirk.

Eric looked away, taking in a large needless breath as he ran his hand up the back of his neck, because he couldn't deny it. He also couldn't bring himself to speak the truth aloud either, so he remained silent. Besides, Godric already knew anyway, without words.

"I can see that you are not ready to admit your true feelings for this girl, so I will let it alone. But, I know that you will do what you need to in order to keep her safe." Godric said.

After reflecting on his maker's words, Eric asked, "Do you know what she is?"

"Yes, I have a hunch." Godric replied, a wistful look upon his face.

"So what is she?" Eric asked excitedly. He had wondered, researched, had some ideas, but knew he did not know for certain what she was.

"Maybe that is a talk for another time; when you are ready to deal with your feelings toward her." Godric said, not with the intention of pissing off his child, but more so with the intention of protecting the one who saved him from his basement hell.

Eric knew that Godric sometimes worked in mysterious ways and that his way was 99.9% correct, so he didn't push. He knew his maker would reveal the information when the time was right.

So, in the meantime, Eric began to clean up the mess he made in the living room, while Godric tended to matters regarding his nest in his office. The wait for Arabella's return weighing heavily on both their minds now.

…

I didn't know if I was awake or in a dream, but I started to hear voices, as if they were coming from a fog, working their way in and out of my perception. Soft and low at first, like whispers, but then they started to get louder and more distinguishable.

The first words I heard came in bits and phrases, in a familiar woman's voice. "You wouldn't think… not believe…amazing… jerk…had it coming… "

Soon I figured out the voice was Luna's as it started to come in clearer and louder. "You should have seen him just hanging there. I still can't figure out how she did it. It had to be her though. The vamps were still caged and silvered."

"Do you think she's a threat?" A male voice asked warily as I felt a prick at my arm.

"No. Gabe was a disgusting pig. I'm sure whatever happened was probably in self-defense. Besides, she doesn't seem the type." Luna replied.

"And you would know 'the type'?" The man asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I would asshole. Just do what I asked, okay." Luna said with authority.

I was struggling to fully awaken. My strength seemed spent. Even though I could hear talking, I couldn't find the gumption to open my eyes or move. But, after a little while, I wasn't sure exactly how long because it wasn't like I was watching a clock, I started to feel a whole lot better, enough to finally open my eyes and see what was going on and more to the point, where I was. I immediately regretted opening them because I was scared shitless to see the situation I was in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed out loud as my eyes grew wide in fear as I saw a needle stuck in my arm while my arms and legs were strapped to a gurney in what looked to be a basement. Panic and fear gripped me and made me jerk my body about, trying fruitlessly to get out of my current mess.

Luna shoved her hand over my mouth and said quickly, "Shhhhhh! This isn't what you think. If you promise not to scream I'll take my hand off of your mouth."

It wasn't like I had many choices here right now and I definitely needed to get my bearings, so I stopped screaming and thrashing about and nodded in acceptance to get her hand off of me. She eyed me for just a moment and then took her hand off.

"Then what exactly am I supposed to think Luna? I'm strapped to a gurney, like my brother was, with a needle stuck in my arm and I'm in a frickin' basement; there's the furnace and boiler right over there. What the HELL am I supposed to think? I can't believe you were working with Steve all along!" I spat at her, angry at her for my situation and angry at myself for trusting her.

"I'm not working with that asshole! If you took one second to look at where the tubing was going you'd see that it was to a bag of IV fluids. You feel better, right? This guy here next to me, Dr. McSteamy, is helping you get back to normal. You had a lot of blood sucked out of you girlfriend; like you were some sort of delicious milkshake that vamp couldn't get enough of." Luna said huffily in her defense.

"I've asked you to stop calling me Dr. McSteamy Luna. It's degrading. I'm much better looking than that guy." The man said indignantly.

"Full of yourself much? Personally, I think McSteamy is much better looking." Luna said, clearly enjoying antagonizing the guy.

"Whatever Luna. You're just jealous that you haven't had a chance to ride this love machine." Dr. McSteamy said waving his hand around his body while smirking at Luna.

"Not really. You see, you have to be at least this tall to get on this ride. I like my guys a little bit bigger, in every way." Luna said, holding her level hand up to indicate just how tall she liked her men. Unfortunately for McSteamy, he was a few inches too short.

I started to tune those two out while I looked at where the tubing went, and she was right, I was getting fluids, but I still had questions. Interrupting their annoying banter, I asked, "Yeah, okay, but why am I strapped down to this gurney and why are we in the basement of… Crap, where are we? We're not still at the church, are we?"

"Look, to be honest, we didn't know how you would react waking up with a needle in your arm, especially after what we just saw at the church, so restraining you was just precautionary. I don't know how you did what you did to Gabe, but I didn't want anything like that to happen to us because you misjudged what we were doing to help you out." Luna said honestly.

"Okay, well, can you take the straps off now, because this is totally freaking me out?" I replied.

"Yeah." Luna said simply as she started undoing the straps that were holding me down.

As soon as she was done with them, I sat up, needing to feel like I was in a less precarious position. I couldn't help but think that it was probably for the best that Jason was out of it when he was finally released from his own situation. It was scary as shit to wake up like this. I swung my body around so that my feet were now hanging off of the gurney. I definitely felt better so I asked the guy wearing the doctor's coat, "Can I take this out of my arm now?"

"No. You should really keep that in until the bag is almost empty. You lost a lot of blood. It's the strangest thing though… when Luna brought you in I tried to type your blood hoping I could give you a fresh bag. But, the test came back inconclusive." Dr. McSteamy said to me.

"What do you mean inconclusive?" I asked confused, "Inconclusive for what?"

"Inconclusive for a type. You have no blood type. I've never seen that happen, ever. What are you?" Dr. McSteamy asked curiously.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm human, look at me, but if I have something else, I don't know what it is." I answered honestly, shrugging.

"Well, your secret is safe with us. Luna told me that you know what she is; a shifter. I am one as well. And, to answer your question from before, we're in the basement of the hospital that I work in. When one of our kind needs medical attention, they page me, we all meet here and I help the best I can." He said and then added, "We haven't come out like the vampires. Our kind is still waiting to see how that all works out. But since we haven't come out, we have to operate in secret the best way we can. The accommodations here aren't five star, but at least you'll get healed."

"Well, thanks for the help, from both of you. I'm feeling much better now. Luna, as soon as the bag is done, can you take me to the nest? I need to see how my brother is doing." I asked, eager to see Jason and make sure he was okay. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit I wanted to see a certain blonde vampire as well. Even though I didn't know where we stood, he still made me feel good, at least most of the time, and feeling good would be good just about now. He's probably wondering where the rental car was too. I knew I'd be. I think I'm jonesing for a new car, bad.

"It's pretty close to dawn right now, so I don't think that's such a good idea to be honest. I don't know who would be there to let you in." Luna said looking at her watch before adding, "And, not to mention, that vamp nearly drained you. Granted, he said he was sorry about that, which I've _never_ seen or heard of a vampire say before, but I'd rather you have your wits about you and have your strength back fully before heading back there. Some more sleep wouldn't be bad either."

"Close to dawn? Was I really out that long?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Like I said, that vamp took a _LOT_ of blood from you. If I didn't step in, I'm sure he would've drained you. But besides that, McSteamy here had a couple other emergencies, both in the ER that he works in upstairs and down here with some other shifters that took precedence over your situation." Luna replied. It was certainly a busy night.

"Oh. Well, can you take me back to the Hotel Carmilla then? I'm staying there with…" I didn't know what to call Eric at this point, so I just left that part hanging.

"You have no ID on you. You gave your purse to the vamp, remember? I don't suppose you kept the key card to the room, did you? Or have anyone's phone numbers?" Luna asked.

"No. My ID, keycard and phone are all in the purse. And I can pretty much guaranty that the front desk won't help me with just my word and a smile." I replied, feeling like a fool. Maybe I should have played nicer with the front desk lady. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't help me out after I yelled at her in the lobby in my fit of jealousy. Barry would probably be a no-go as well seeing as he told me to stay away. He wasn't excited, to say the least, to meet another telepath.

"With the security at that joint, no, probably not. Look, it's no biggie. You can crash at my place today and I'll take you to the nest at sundown, okay." Luna replied with a friendly grin.

Knowing I didn't have another option at the moment I warily replied, "Thank you Luna. That would be great. I just really was hoping to see how my brother was doing." I had to keep the faith that they were treating him well at the nest.

"I know. To be honest, I would be worried too if I were you. Your brother got himself into some serious shit there. He's lucky to have you around to bail him out." Luna said.

"I won't feel better about this though until I get him home, safe and sound." I said more to myself than anyone else.

…

When we got to Luna's ranch style house, she ushered me to her guest bath.

"Wait right here, I'll go get you something to change into." Luna said as she quickly went to her bedroom and returned with a set of comfy sweats.

"Thanks Luna. I have to admit it'd be nice to get out of this." I replied looking down at my wrinkled, blood splattered outfit.

"Yeah, well, you should probably shower too. I'm not gonna lie, you stink. I'll put your stuff in the wash after you're done in here." She said wrinkling her nose.

Once she mentioned how bad I smelled, I noticed it too. "Oh jeez, I do stink. God this is embarrassing." I replied mortified that I smelled that bad.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's the blood that's making you smell so bad. You've had blood, and not to gross you out too much, but I think a little of that exploded vampire, on you for a real long time. That stuff marinating can make a rose garden smell like shit. You can use that towel hanging there and the toiletries that are in the shower. I'm going to put a pizza in the oven. I'm starving and I bet you are too." Luna said as she pulled out some washcloths from under her basin.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I replied as my stomach growled loudly, as if on cue.

"Now don't get too excited here, it's just a frozen pizza, nothing fancy, but it should tide us over until we can grab something better out to eat. I know this Mexican place that has the best enchiladas. We'll pass it on the way to the nest." Luna said, excited to go to one of her favorite restaurants.

"Don't worry, I'm not that picky. Besides, I can't cook to save my life. I could burn water." I said truthfully. Cooking was always Sookie's thing. Speaking of which, she's probably wondering what's going on. I figured I'd call her later. I didn't have the full scoop on Jason yet and didn't want to say everything was fine if I wasn't absolutely certain. As much as I wanted to call Sookie, I _knew_ that I should call Eric, but there was one hitch. I didn't have his number memorized. With cell phones being the way they are, you don't really need to remember anyone's number anymore. Well, except for instances where you're in a stranger's home after nearly getting drained by a vampire, who you just so happened to give your cell phone and purse to. Guess I'll be memorizing some phone numbers when I get home.

Just before Luna left the room to start the food, I stopped her by saying, "Luna, thanks for everything. I barely know you, but you helped me and my brother out tremendously today; even though you didn't have to and you're still helping me out. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I guess us supes need to stick together. Certainly can't let an asshole like Newlin get the better of us. I mean honestly, you've met him. He's such a weenie! We wouldn't be worthy of our powers if a guy like that got the better of us." Luna said breezily as she headed to the kitchen.

I stood there for a second, surprised, because as much as I wanted to be able to say I was only human; I was starting to face the fact that I wasn't. I was starting to think of myself as a supe. I only wished I knew what kind.

….

"It feels soooo good to be clean again. Thanks." I said to Luna after walking into the living room after the shower.

"I bet. You can sit there. That plate of pizza is for you. I didn't know what you would want to drink, but I have some cans of soda in the fridge. You can go grab yourself one." Luna said in between bites of her pepperoni pizza. She was too hungry to wait for her guest to dig in.

"Thanks." I said as I headed into her kitchen.

"I'm going to turn on the news. I love to watch the local morning segments. There's a guy named Larry that's always interviewing the strangest people. I think he's supposed to be talking to a lady today that has a waterskiing squirrel." Luna said as she flipped the channels until she got to her favorite station.

As I walked back into the living room with my Diet Coke, I froze, just as Luna did sitting on the couch, as we saw the special news bulletin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Larry." The serious brunette newscaster said as she interrupted the not so serious squirrel interview, "but this story has just come to our newsroom. It seems that during the night, the Dallas metro police department was tipped off that a V-lab has been operating at the headquarters of the Fellowship of the Sun. Twenty squad cars were dispatched to the scene. Once they arrived, the police officers were shocked to find several church members hastily cleaning up remnants of the lab in an attempt to cover up its existence. More shocking is the story of the five vampires who were staked by rapid fire machine stake guns as they attempted to expose the atrocious activities of the church. It is believed that the identities of those five are as follows, Stan Baker, Yoshi Yakamoto, Carol Woodlawn, Truman Little and Maude Fairbanks. Fifteen church members have been arrested with warrants out for an additional four others. The whereabouts of church leader, Steve Newlin are unknown at this time; however his wife Sarah Newlin is currently at the Area 1 police station undergoing questioning. It remains unclear if they too will be arrested at this time. Stay tuned to this channel for updates as we receive them on this breaking story."

"Holy shit!" Luna finally said, giddily as she stomped her feet up and down excited.

I was speechless. This really was the best news ever. The church was exposed and Jason and I wouldn't have to worry about them ever again. I couldn't help but wonder if Stan Baker was the same Stan that I met at the nest. He seemed like a hot head, so it wouldn't surprise me if it was him. Then another thought occurred to me. "Luna, do you think the police are going to try to question you? I mean, you worked in those offices." I was worried for my friend; that she could get in trouble for their actions.

"Nope. Fake last name. Fake address. Fake social security number. All the information I gave them about me was fake except for my first name. I'm untraceable." Luna said smirking, leaning back into her couch with her hands behind her head.

"What about your car? Is it still there?" I asked because we drove to her house in Eric's rental.

"Noooooo. I had a friend go and get it after we got out of there." Luna replied.

"And the transformer?" I asked, hopeful that Godric was able to destroy it.

"Fried real crispy-like." Luna said, smiling widely.

"Huh." I said as I sat down and started to vigorously eat the pizza Luna made. I was happy at the turn of events, but couldn't help but feel like the other shoe still needed to drop.

….

A/N: I actually did see on TV a local newscast interview someone with a waterskiing squirrel. It was a real slow news day I guess.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you all for still reading… I can't believe I'm almost at 30 chapters. I can't believe it took this long to do this chapter. I think I fell in a hole. Well, that'll have to be my story for the delay for now. Sorry! Please forgive me!

To GloomDusk: Thank you for reviewing again! These reviews really make my day! So, about Godric… he was in worst shape than even he realized. The torture was so bad that it drove Farrell mad (off camera so to speak). But Godric really thought he'd have more control and was truly sorry that he almost drained her, but he was nearly drained himself. The bloodlust just kicked into high gear after exerting himself and then finally tasting her blood. As for a E/A/G love triangle, well, all I'm going to say about that is that there will be some repercussions from the bite not necessarily romantic... Dr. McSteamy… yeah, I'm purposelessly leaving that open-ended for the time being… just like the whereabouts of Steve Newlin. Steve could be turned, or he could be six feet under… have to stay tuned to see ; )

To Kpkisses: Thank you for your review and sticking with the story! Well, Eric's doing a lot of things that are going to make her want to smash things… To be honest, he's a mess right now and it's going to affect others…

To Okamistar: Godric isn't as suicidal in this story as he is looking for… more fulfillment. Bella will help him, but not necessarily in ways that you may think.

To Luli Cullen, WRose, Belladu57, and Thuc. : Thank you for leaving your well wishes! To write something that people respond to makes me all giddy!

…

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light given off by a floor lamp that was positioned just behind me on the sofa I had slept on. The time on the cable box directly in front of me but across the room said it was 8:11pm in bright digital blue. It took a moment to register, but once the fog in my brain cleared and the meaning of that time sunk in I yelled out, "Oh crap!" as I jolted into sitting position, slightly panicked. The vampires were sure to have been up for a little while by now. I had slept much longer than I had intended. I knew I probably needed the extra shut eye given my recent adventures, but I had planned to get to the nest as early as I could to find out about Jason; to make sure he was alright.

Luna looked up from the laptop she was working on when she noticed me bounce up and said, "Ah, so sleeping beauty has finally awoken. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get up."

"I asked you to wake me at 4:30 Luna, so I could get to the nest as soon as they would be awake." I said, sighing slightly.

"Yes, you did. _Aaaaannnnnddddd_… I decided you needed to sleep as much as your body needed. So here we are. You feel better, right?" She said as her eyebrow arched upward, daring me to contradict her.

"Yessss, I feel better, but I need to see my brother Luna. You know how important that is to me." I replied, huffily.

"And knowing the condition your brother was in when Mr. Thirsty flew off with him; do you think he's going to be gallivanting around town? No… I suspect he's still out cold and at the nest. What does it matter if you're at his side a little later? He probably won't be awake to know anyway." She said as she casually got up and put her shoes on.

"Gee Luna, that's really caring of you to suggest. I don't care if he's still out cold. I need to see that he's still, oh I don't know, still breathing! Still alive! Jason and my sister are the only family I have left. I need to know he's going to be okay." I said raising my voice with every word uttered.

Luna was not one to back down, especially when she knew she was right. While she didn't mean to piss off Arabella; just make her see that she needed to take care of herself as well, she was going to whatever it took to make sure her new friend was in fighting condition when she dropped her off at the nest. "Okay, I get it, really, I do and I apologize. I'm sorry. But, what you don't seem to get is that you don't just walk into a vampire nest without all your strength and wits. You needed that sleep and you need to eat. Don't even try to guilt me into taking you straight to that nest. I won't do it. Do you think that you'd be able to help Jason if you passed out there from lack of sleep or food? No. You wouldn't. And, since he's likely still passed out, one of you needs to be in tip top shape, capeesh?"

Before I could answer, my stomach grumbled. Hearing it and feeling the pangs of hunger set in, I finally responded while crossing my arms over my chest, "Fine, but it better be good food. I'm not in the mood for crap." I couldn't deny that I was starving and felt awful that I was delaying seeing Jason just to appease my traitorous stomach, but Luna was right. What good would I be if all I could think about was eating?

"Good. Get your shoes on and let's go." Luna said while grabbing her purse and keys.

"I'm sorry too Luna if I seem like I'm acting like a bitch. It's just.. it's just this is such a shitty situation." I said sheepishly before we exited her house.

"I know you are and it is. Welcome to the life of a supe." She said, locking her door.

"It's not going to get any better, is it?" I asked, but knew the answer already.

"For you, probably not. You seem like you're a magnet for trouble, and I just met you." She said with a wink but then added, "what doesn't kill ya…"

"Only makes you stronger… yeah yeah, I know." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Truer words were never spoken my friend. But, it's what you do with that strength that will lead you to wherever your destiny lays." Luna said as she and I walked to the rental car.

"What? Are you a philosopher now too?" I asked jokingly.

"No. I just had really good guidance growing up." Luna said with a faraway look. Something told me that she was given that advice long ago.

….

My mouth was watering with the thought of good food as we pulled into the parking lot for El Paquito Taquito Café. When I travelled with Jessalyn, we'd normally stop to eat at hole in the wall or mom and pop restaurants, mostly because they were tons cheaper than major chain restaurants. The food was surprisingly pretty good at those places, despite the lack of décor, or cheery wait-staff, and the occasional non-functioning toilet (which really sucks when you've been driving forever and have to pee like a racehorse). Jessalyn said she'd actually seen a couple of the places that we had eaten at on a show called Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives on the Food Network, which was pretty cool, I guess. But it was always the Mexican restaurants that were the best. I missed them, a lot. You really couldn't get good Mexican food in Bon Temps. The closest thing we had were the loaded nachos that Lafayette would whip up from time to time at Merlottes. But, even though they were good (Lafayette really knew his way around a kitchen, well that and the make-up counter and the dance floor) they were covered in shrimp and crawfish and tasted more Bayou than Mexican. "I can't wait to try the enchiladas you told me about." I said to Luna, practically drooling now thinking about their cheesy goodness. Also, while the pizza helped, I was starving.

"Oh my God, they're like heaven on a plate; I swear." Luna said as she pulled into a parking space and we exited the car. Even though the rental was technically mine, well, Eric's, but mine by default; she knew where she was going, so it was just easier for her to drive. And, this way I got to play with all the doo-dads and buttons the car had to offer. I couldn't help but think to myself, 'Yeah, I really need my own car when I get back home.'

"They have a TV in the main dining room, so we can keep tabs on what's going on too." Luna added as we walked through the door of the tiny restaurant.

"Good 'cause I'm kinda curious to see if anything else had happened." I replied just before the young hostess with more chin hairs than I could count and a Texas sized mole on the side of her face hurried toward us. Unfortunately it was hard not to stare, or want to grab a pair of tweezers and pluck, pluck, pluck away.

I was brought out of my inner musings when the hostess asked quickly, "Can I sit you two in that booth over there?" She grabbed a couple menus from the podium in front and started to walk towards the booth she pointed to. It was hard not to notice her hair was slightly messed up and she was a bit out of breath. I'd bet the house that she was getting down to business with someone in back. I said a slight prayer to myself that hand washing and sanitizer was being used at this place. But then I thought to myself that I should be happy for this girl, because honestly, that chin hair and mole situation she had going on had to be a downer on her dating life.

"Actually, can we get that one? We'd like to watch the news." Luna said, pointing to a booth in the middle of the back wall with the best view of the TV.

"No problem. I know. I've been watching the news all day. Can you believe it about that Church?" The hostess said, almost as if she had read our minds. But really, the Church was the top story everywhere. Everyone wanted to know more about what was going on there.

"Crazy, right?" I replied, because honestly, there was no other way to describe what had occurred there.

As we sat down the in the booth, the waitress grabbed the remote that lying on the table next to us, turned the volume up and started to flip channels to CNN. "They've been running stuff all day." She said pointing to the TV before leaving to get us some waters.

Just after she returned with our waters and left to start our orders, the TV caught our attention again, "For those of you just tuning in, we are going to replay the official statement from the American Vampire League as read by their spokesperson Nan Flanagan." The perky news reporter said before the screen changed to a prerecorded video. It was daylight now, so this must have been taped last night. 'Boy, news travels fast.' I couldn't help but think to myself.

"My fellow Americans, we here at the AVL were extremely dismayed to hear of the grievous atrocities that the Fellowship of the Sun had been participating in. While we knew, and you all knew of course, through the spirited debates that we have had over the years on numerous news channels, that the Fellowship did not condone our existence, we never thought that they would stoop to the level of savagery that they did. While it has been confirmed that they were responsible for the demise of five local Dallas vampires, we have come to the understanding that the number of victims is sure to rise after the V-lab operation that was unearthed there has been thoroughly evidenced. None of this would have come to light if the Dallas Metro Police Department did not act in such a swift and precise manner after receiving an anonymous yet viable tip that lead to the discovery of the heinous actions carried out by the Church. And as such, we here at the AVL would like to extend our sincerest thanks and gratitude to the officers who diligently worked through the night attempting to bring justice to the fallen among us. We would also like to say thank you to the anonymous person who chose to do the right thing and revealed the malicious actions of the Church. While we understand your reluctance to come forward, we wish to convey that there is a reward waiting for you should you choose to come forward. At the time of this press release, it seems that the Dallas police are still in the process of trying to locate several suspects who are still at large. The AVL is offering a substantial reward to anyone who can provide information that leads to the finding and arrest of those suspects. Those individuals include obviously the Reverend Steve Newlin, but also Luke McDonald, Orry Dawson, Milo Watson and Clarence Hillbottom.

"Where do you think those guys would be hiding?" I asked Luna.

"Hard to say." Luna replied before taking a sip of water and then added, "If they're really hiding, that is. Vampires don't usually like to leave loose ends, if you get my meaning." She said before looking over the menu like we had just been discussing the weather or her grocery list.

"You don't seem too bothered by that." I said, sounding a little more judgmental than I had meant to.

Luna put her menu down, folded her fingers together and placed them on the table, readying herself for, well, whatever this girl was going to throw down. "I don't really think you have the right to get all high and mighty over me here missy. It's not like your hands are clean."

Luna was right. My hands weren't clean. I had killed two people now and even though they deserved what they got, it still weighed heavily on my conscience. "Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so judgmental. It's just… I'm not used to living my life like I'm in some sort of horror movie. I've had to do some things recently that I never thought I'd have to and I'm having a hard time dealing with my own conscience."

Luna relaxed her stance and asked. "How long have you known about the supernatural world?"

"Just since the vampires came out. But a little while ago I found out about werewolves, accidentally, and now shifters, with you." I replied honestly.

"So, you're pretty much a newbie in the supernatural world. There's actually quite a bit more out there. It's too bad that you weren't given more knowledge, seeing as you're supernatural yourself. I've known about this world since I was born. My parents told me all they could from early on so that I could protect myself." Luna said.

"My parents died when I was three. I didn't really know them." I replied softly.

"Oh, well, that could explain a lot, I guess. What about your other family members?" Luna asked curiously.

"My sister is the only one that has special talents like me. My brother doesn't have any. None of us know why my sister and I can do what we can. My Gran was killed recently by a serial killer so I can't ask her about any of this. And now the only extended family that we have is my cousin Hadley, but we don't know where she is at the moment, or if she's even still alive." I replied, getting more depressed by the moment, thinking on how little family I had left.

"Well, if you ever need any information, feel free to ask me and I'll answer as best I can." Luna replied with a soft smile, putting her hand on top of mine in a motherly way, which was kinda weird because she was only a few years older than me, at best. But she definitely was worldlier than me, at least more supernatural worldlier.

"Do you know what I could be?" I asked her immediately.

"You know, I've been thinking about it, because I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty curious about it myself, but the truth of the matter is no. I wish I did, but I really don't. Like I said, there are a lot of supes out there, some more plentiful than others. Either your kind is in hiding or there were never many to begin with. I could ask around though." Luna replied.

"No, don't do that. As much as I'd like to know, I don't want to draw too much attention to myself." I said quickly. I didn't need more trouble at my doorstep right now.

"Actually, you're probably right. Some supes **cough, cough** vampires **cough, cough** can get pretty territorial when it comes to an interesting supe dressed in a nice package." Luna said, knowingly. She didn't forget that Arabella was staying at a vampire hotel, probably with a vampire.

"Ummm, yeah, you're right about that." I replied, thinking of my own situation.

"Well, a word of advice newbie; it can often be a kill or be killed kind of life for a supe. I know you said that you're having a tough time with your conscience, but you need to understand that the other guy, the one who's threatening you, usually isn't having such a hard time with theirs. They will take your life with not a care in the world. Sometimes life throws you to the wolves and you have to do what you can to survive. It's as simple as that. Don't waste your time lamenting actions that were beyond your control. I mean really, think about what would've happened if you didn't take care of Gabe." Luna said matter of factly.

Luna was absolutely right. If I didn't kill Gabe I could've been raped and killed and Jason and Godric would probably be dead too. "You're right Luna. Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear that."

"No problem." Luna replied as our food came.

"Oh my God those look soooo good!" I said excitedly, my hunger taking over my brain, as I dug into my beef and cheese enchiladas. "Ohhhhhh, these are the bomb!"

"I told you. You'll be dreaming about these babies for a while, I can guarantee it." Luna said digging into her own plate of heaven.

I didn't even respond because I couldn't shove the delicious food fast enough into my mouth. Although, I did think to myself that dreaming of these delicious enchiladas would be infinitely better than dreaming about the god-awful stuff that's happened lately.

…

"Thanks Luna. I really appreciate all you've done. If you're ever find yourself in Bon Temps, give me a holler, okay." I said to my new friend as I gave her a big ole bear hug.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that. I'm supposed to meet with the Shifter Council in a week so who knows what will come of that." Luna said before giving me a piece of paper with her contact information on it and continuing, "You know, you have friends here in Dallas if you need them. Be careful in there."

"I will." I replied as I eyed the front door of the Dallas nest, hoping all was well inside.

Luna had a friend pick her up at the Dallas nest, seeing as we drove in Eric's rental. I had invited Luna to come in with me, but she said she didn't want to press her luck with the vamps. It seems that shifters had an inbred apprehension of vampires that she said was hard to shake. I had to respect her wishes and watched sadly as she left. I missed my friend Jessalyn so much, and now I had another friend to miss; one that could actually help me out in the supernatural world.

….

After Luna left, I took a deep breath, let it out and rang the doorbell. I was a little nervous. I mean who wouldn't be? This was a vampire nest, a big one at that and I wasn't even sure if the vampires I knew or my brother would be here at the moment. When the door opened, I saw it was Isabel and was slightly relieved.

"Oh my, we were wondering what happened to you. Please, come in." Isabel said with a big smile, happy to see this human returned in one piece.

"Thanks Isabel. Is my brother okay?" I asked quickly. I wanted to see Jason in a bad way; make sure he was alive and kicking.

"Yes, he is fine. He has been resting in one of our guest rooms, but we think he should be up shortly." Isabel responded.

I was about to ask if Eric was there, but before I got the chance, he strolled into the room with Godric at his side. I smiled broadly at him. I was so glad to see him and wanted nothing more than to have him hold me in his arms while I told him about what happened and heard about what happened while I was away from him. I practically ran over to him to give him a hug as I saw a smile on his face as well, but was floored when I saw that smile turn into a dark, menacing look that stopped me in my tracks.

….

Eric walked into the living room with Godric when he saw her standing there talking to Isabel. 'She must have just gotten here.' He thought to himself as a smile crept onto his lips and relief washed over his psyche before he even thought about it. He was overjoyed to see that she was in one piece; beautiful as ever. But then, he saw the bite marks on her neck and the happiness he felt at seeing her was quickly replaced with jealousy, anger, hurt and resentment. His smile quickly turned into something more sinister looking, which seemed to immobilize her, as she had been heading his way. He then started to walk towards her, predatory in his steps, with Isabel and Godric looking on, wondering what was going on.

"So you finally grace us with your presence, and in that unfortunate outfit." He spat out at her finally, looking down at Arabella, dressed in the old sweats that Luna loaned to her, with disgust.

"Eric, I don't understand. Why are you so angry? I would've gotten here sooner but…" Arabella started but was cut off by Eric.

"But what? You know what… I don't care to hear your excuse. And by the way, you smell disgusting. You obviously had time to get some horrible smelling food before coming here." He responded angrily.

"Eric, I had to eat. I lost a lot of blood and…" Arabella started, but again was cut off by Eric.

"Yes, I see the bite marks on your neck. Did you like it? Being bitten? Kinda puts you in the same category as the girl from dinner at the hotel, doesn't it? You know, the one you called a True Whore. Did you enjoy vending yourself out? I bet you did." Eric said bitingly, but as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he regretted them. While he couldn't bring himself to take out his feelings on his maker, he couldn't seem to stop himself from taking them out on her, in the worst possible way.

"Wha… what?" I replied almost breathlessly because his words had cut so deep and hit so hard I felt almost out of breath. He might has well have just punched me in the gut. Not only that, I was beyond embarrassed as we had a crowd around us now, all vampire, all amused at the show Eric was forcing us to put on. The snickers and smirks, all those eyes, all directed at me; it made me feel like I must have meant nothing to Eric. How else could I explain him degrading me like that in front of a room full of vampires who would no doubt love nothing more than to eat me alive. That familiar lump in my throat, the one that Eric was so good at giving me, was forming again, threatening to expose my emotional state.

"Eric! That is enough!" Godric yelled at his progeny and then turned toward Arabella and said while offering his hand for guidance, "I'm sure that you are anxious to see your brother. Come with me and I will take you to his room."

I was beyond glad that Godric stopped Eric's tirade against me and that I'd be able to see Jason, finally. However, I didn't trust my voice just yet, so without a word I took Godric's hand in mine and followed him to Jason's room. Honestly I was worried if I tried to open my mouth I'd either go off on Eric (which would not be a smart thing to do in a room full of vampires) or start crying (which would make me look like a frail stupid human). I was content to leave everyone else there speechless and staring at Eric. 'Better he deal with those enquiring minds than me because truthfully I didn't know what the hell just happened there.' I thought bitterly while leaving the room, not giving a second glance at Eric.

…

Before Godric opened the door to Jason's room, he stopped and said, "I'm sorry for Eric's words. He should not have said them to you. He knew the circumstances of the bite."

I attempted to clear my throat before saying, "Thank you Godric, but it really isn't your place to apologize for him. If anyone should apologize it's him. But to be honest with you, I think I'd probably be more likely to see him break-dance in a tutu before that happens." The edge in my voice was pronounced as I was getting beyond tired of Eric's mood swings. I wasn't some emotional punching bag that he could just wield because I was there and convenient. Yes, he claimed me as his, but did all this bullshit have to come with it. I thought there were supposed to be some perks… Where were the perks?

Godric chuckled to himself before saying, "It seems you know my child very well."

"Your child? Are you his maker?" I asked, slightly stunned. But, then again, this probably shouldn't surprise me.

"Yes. Obviously he didn't tell you." Godric replied.

"No, he didn't. But I guess that would explain why he wanted to help out here so much." I said, realizing now that Eric wanting me to come here may not have been solely to get Jason back, if at all.

"The bond between maker and progeny is strong, just like a parent to a child. However, that doesn't mean I can't see when he is in the wrong. I will speak to him about his behavior towards you." Godric said, hoping to close the rift between his child and Arabella.

"I know I have a few choice words I'd like to say to him." I said huffily.

Godric chuckled again, amused by this human. "I'm sure you do. Ones that I'm sure he's not used to hearing, seeing as there are not many who would dare speak them to him, but ones he no doubt have coming to him."

"Mine will have to wait though. I really want to see my brother. Can I go in now?" I asked softly.

"Yes, of course. Let me unlock the door. While the others have been told to leave him alone, it's always good to have a plan b." Godric said as he entered a code into the keypad on the door and let me in.

…

"Bella!" Jason said, using his pet name for me from childhood.

"Jason!" I returned, running over to him and giving him a big hug.

Godric closed the door on our reunion, knowing that his presence wasn't needed anymore.

"Jason, how are you? Do you feel okay?" I asked, backing away slightly from him to get a good look at him. Because he was bare-chested at the moment, I could see that the holes in his arms appeared to be closed up and he looked to be in high spirits.

"I feel fit as a fiddle. In fact, I could go and do a hundred pushups right now. Wanna see?" Jason said as he jumped out of the bed and started doing some on the floor. "One, two, three…"

"Jason, get up! I don't need to see you do them. I know you're strong. But, the last time I saw you; you had marks all up and down your arm and were unconscious. I don't understand. How are you so '_well'_ now?" I asked, but dreaded the answer, because I worried that Godric had given Jason his blood.

"Oh, well, I guess I musta been in some pretty bad shape. You know, I don't really remember much after that asshole Gabe stabbed me with a needle. But, a beautiful vampire named Jessica gave me some of her blood and now I feel like I can take on the world." Jason responded, doing some jumping jacks. He was acting like he was on crack.

"Jessica? Who's Jessica?" I asked, still confused.

"You know, Bill's… what the word… progeny, yeah that's it… progeny, Jessica. She said she met you before." Jason said, still unable to stay still.

"Jessica's here?" I asked.

"Yeah. She is and Bill and Sookie too. They're all here." Jason replied, acting like I should have known all this already.

"Are they here at the nest?" I asked, because really, I was in the dark on what was going on.

"They were, but I think they said that they were going to go back to some hotel… The Hotel Angelo or Carmello, maybe." Jason said, trying to think real hard about where they were going. It was kinda hard for him to do at the moment because his mind was racing at the speed of light, which was a little dangerous for someone who didn't use his brain that often.

"You mean the Hotel Carmilla?" I asked, but figured that had to be where they went.

"Yeah, that's it." Jason said smiling.

"How did they get here? I mean Bill and Jessica can't go out during the day…" I asked, trying to figure this out. Even if they took the first flight out of Shreveport after dark, I didn't think they'd be here already.

"Oh, you know, I don't know, but who cares! They're here, you're here and the best part is, we're all still ALIVE!" Jason said before doing a handstand against the wall.

"Jason, if you don't sit down, you won't be alive much longer." I said with authority as I was getting really irritated by him bouncing around the room like he was three years old.

Jason brought his legs back down and sat on the edge of the bed next to me and said, "I'm sorry Arabella, it's just this blood thing, it's crazy. I feel so alive; so free."

I knew that he was just trying to explain his heightened sense of being, but the words stung even more now than when Sookie first told me about the effects of vampire blood. Even my brother, with no relationship with a vampire, was given the powerful elixir to heal. All I got recently from my supposed vampire was a public berating. 'Asshole.' I couldn't help the word that popped up in my brain when I thought of Eric, anger raging in me that I knew I had to contain for the time being.

Jason noticed that I had become quiet and looked at me, really looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Arabella. Here you come and save my sorry ass from that crazy-ass church and I go and run around this room like it's romper room time and I never once said thank you for saving me. I know I would not be alive if you didn't come and I will forever be thankful that you came to save your stupid brother." He then gave me a big bear hug, so tight that I thought he wasn't going to let go. But that was okay, because honestly, right now I needed the hug; to feel loved.

"Oh Jason, you know I would move heaven and earth to make sure you and Sookie were safe. We're family and you do what you have to for the ones you love. _And_… you're not stupid; you just choose to think with your other head more often than not." I said, not meaning it as an insult, but trying to get him to see that there was more in life than chasing skirts.

"You're right, I have lived like that for too long, and look where it's gotten me; nowhere. I'm in a dead end job. I just fell in love with a girl that killed a vampire and I got in trouble for it. And I almost got killed by a crazy church. Something's gotta change, and I think it's me, you know." He said, more serious than I ever thought I'd seen him.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what's best for you as soon as you set your mind to it." I said to him as he finally let go of our hug.

"It's good to know you have my back though, because I don't know that I have as much faith in me as you do." Jason said self-consciously.

"Jason, I do have faith in you. Now you just need to find that faith in yourself." I said to him while stroking his hair back like Gran used to.

Jason smiled at me and said, "You know, why don't we head over to that hotel and find Sookie."

"That sounds like a plan." I responded as we both got up off the bed. To be honest, anywhere sounded better than this place right now.

…

Godric could hear his nest-mates egging Eric on as he walked towards the living room where everyone was.

"Now that was a show we haven't seen in a while. Bravo!" A short female vampire with purple hair said, while clapping.

"Yeah, it's been pretty exciting here lately. Eric, you definitely know how to bring it up a notch. And by the way, way to go on showing that human who's boss." A different female vampire said, dressed in a polka-dotted jumpsuit.

"She's awfully fine though, for a human. You know Eric, if you don't want her, I'd be willing to take her off of your hands." A mousy haired, medium build male vampire said teasingly to Eric.

Eric was about to go postal on the group when Godric calmly walked in, bringing the room to an abrupt and uneasy silence.

"I believe that you all have things to do… outside the nest." Godric said softly but in a way that was clearly understood by all that they were supposed to vamoose. "Not you though Eric. I need a word."

The rest of the nest quickly scattered out various doors and soon Godric was able to ascertain that only he, Eric and the two humans were still in the nest.

"I don't understand why you treated Arabella that way my child. She is special and should be treated as such." Godric said to Eric as if he were talking to a four year old, because honestly, that tantrum was on par with one from a small child.

"She's just a human Godric. Sure, she's got special abilities, but in the end, she's just something to use, like a toy." Eric said, not sounding convincing in the least, because truth be told, he really didn't believe that anymore. She was more than that, much more. She was tearing his carefully constructed walls down too fast and he was flailing in their destruction, getting hit along the way, brick by brick with emotions that he didn't know that he could deal with.

"You don't believe that." Godric simply replied.

"Yes I do. Godric you taught me to bury my emotions; that they could destroy me. I've lived a thousand years working under that mantra. It's simple and it works. Don't fix what isn't broke." Eric said, desperately wanting this conversation to be over. He knew he would have to deal with Arabella sooner than later and wanted to come up with some form of damage control. It was hard to do currently between the Dallas nest fucking with him and now Godric's ill-timed attempt to have a father-son chat.

"Eric, my child, we need to evolve past that way of thinking. In all these years that you have lived, what have you achieved? What can you say have been your greatest accomplishments?" Godric asked as he sat down on his special chair in the living room.

" Are you serious?" Eric asked confused.

"Yes." Godric answered calmly, but Eric knew his maker expected an answer.

"Okay, I've amassed wealth beyond most people's imaginations. I've bedded so many women that I've lost count; tasted more blood than most vampires; seen almost every country in the world; speak over fifteen languages fluently…" Eric said before getting cut-off by Godric.

"Yes, that's all fine and good, but did any of that make you feel as happy, feel as content and safe as you feel when you are with that girl?" Godric asked, knowing the answer.

Eric looked at his maker stone-faced for a moment. Then Godric continued, "I have done the same as you and I can tell you that I am immensely lonely. There is no shame in speaking these words you know, for they are the truth."

"Godric, if you felt that way, why didn't you let me know?" Eric said, slightly hurt that his maker had hid this from him.

"Because we need to find our own happiness; what makes us want to get up for another day. I need to find that again. I find myself with a renewed interest in that which I have sought to ignore and discount for so long. I can't look to the past to ignite my future." Godric replied thoughtfully.

"Do you want nothing to do with me then? Your past?" Eric spat out as he misconstrued what his maker was getting at.

"Eric, you misunderstand me. You are my child, and I will always love you, you know that. You will always be an integral part of my existence. What you fail to see is that you've also hit this crossroad as well and need to find your own way too. I have come to realize as these many years go by that many beliefs I held were wrong. This is especially true of believing that it was best to forgo our humanity. We _were_ humans. And, even though we rely on them for sustenance, they are also a part of our past and therefore a part of us. We've been denying a part of ourselves for too long and therefore restricting our existence to mere shallowness. Money, sex, cars, homes, what have you, those all bring nothing but momentary elation. In the end, there is no real satisfaction; no real happiness to be found in those things. Finding connections with others, love if you will, that is ultimately where we will find the most satisfaction and feel the most alive that we can. Emotions, while tricky things, can bring such joy. I would be a fool to say that they don't have their downside as well, but isn't it better to feel something than nothing at all, especially when you know that something utterly wonderful might be found if you just let it in." Godric said, hoping his child would see the truth in his words.

"And when someone you let in breaks your heart, what then? Betrays you? Leaves you in misery? Those don't sound like things I want to deal with Godric." Eric said, still clinging to their old ways.

"Even if that happens, you can learn from it; examine those situations; figure out what went wrong and hopefully avoid them in the future. Nothing worth having comes without a price, even love Eric." Godric replied softly.

"I'm content not having to deal with all that bullshit Godric. Really, I am." Eric said defiantly.

"So what will you do about Arabella?" Godric asked, curiously.

"I will continue to do what I have been doing… use her. She is mine to do whatever I want. And when she no longer has any usefulness, then I will be done with her." Eric said, anger evident in his voice, but it wasn't directed at Godric, no, it was directed at himself for even uttering those lies.

"So, she's just a toy to be played with?" Godric asked skeptically.

"Yes Godric. She's a pretty little doll in a nice package that I get to string along and play." Eric spat out, unwilling to bend, even though the words rang hollow even to his own ears.

"Hmmmm. Well, since you seem intent on acting like a child, I will treat you like one. Arabella is MINE. I am taking her from you Eric. She is no toy. She needs to be protected. She saved my life and I will _not_ allow you to use her for your own personal gain without thought of her safety, feelings or the such." Godric said with authority to his child.

"You can't do that Godric. SHE IS MINE!" Eric screamed at Godric. He had never done so before, but then again, this situation had never arisen before.

"I can do it and I am doing it. As your maker, I command you to relinquish your claim of Arabella Stackhouse. Say it!" Godric commanded Eric to say the words out loud.

"I… I… I…" Eric started to say, struggling to get the words out. Godric knew this was because of Eric's strong feelings for Arabella. The words would have flowed like honey if he didn't have feelings for her. He hated doing this to his child, but Godric really felt that this was the only way that Eric was going to see that he was wrong and that he needed to evolve. Even though this would cause pain for his child now, in the end, it was just what he needed to do.

"Say it!" Godric commanded again.

"I relinquish my claim of Arabella Stackhouse." Eric said just as Arabella and Jason walked into the room, shock, confusion and hurt written all over her beautiful face.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter (Chapter 30 to be exact, eeekkk!) and this one is pretty pivotal. There's lots of things that happen here. I'm curious to hear what you guys think of this one. Please share your thoughts. I usually try to respond with a little insight or a teaser in the next chapter.

To Chibichibi98: She heard enough. Eric is definitely an ass here, but it's to cover his inability to deal with changes he's going through as a person. Ah Jason, he's such a loveable goof, right? He's got a good heart, even though he's been a playa-playa who doesn't play with a full deck. Godric will prove to be a strong ally of Arabella's… I hope I'm not giving away too much here.

To Kpkisses: Here you go : ) I'm sorry that I can't get these out sooner, but now there's so much going on and so much I have to refer back to and think ahead about that it takes longer to write. But, I hope the chapters are worth the wait.

To Jade: You're absolutely right; Eric doesn't deserve Arabella right now. And, she's not type to just let him get away with what he's done either.

To Guest: I think I'm going to like writing about Arabella and Godric, especially Godric. I hated that they killed him off on the show.

To Meekasa & Vampyr Prinsessa: Here it is. I hope you guys like it!

To Rubybelle218: Thank you so much! I hope it's getting more interesting. I'm really trying to put my own spin on things.

To Jofrench22: Eric is definitely going to be jealous; he already is. And as for Godric, I just couldn't kill him. He may be a little OOC, especially since he's not suicidal in this story, but I'm trying to keep the best parts of him still in here.

To Makenzie: I'm very flattered that you would say that! Thank you!

To Sophiana: Thank you! I'm glad you found my story.

And for the people who just favorited or alerted this story, thank you and welcome aboard! Strap yourself in because it's going to be a bumpy ride for our heroine!

…

I stared at Eric, completely and utterly floored by the horrible words that had come out of his mouth; that he used to describe us… to describe _me_. I was nothing to him but a toy… to be used at his disposal? He would throw me away when he was done with me? How could I not see his true intentions? How could I be so blind? So stupid? How could he be so hateful? I opened my own mouth, so many words flooding my brain, all jockeying for position to exit the gates so to speak, to express the explosion of emotions and thoughts that raced through my head, my heart, and my soul. In the end, the mad dash of those words created a clusterfuck in which no words escaped at all. My mouth lay there open, at the ready, but soundless. Maybe there were no words to express what was going on in my head right now. Only two very plump tears, weighted by the heaviness of my heart, broke through, saying so much in that silence.

Eric looked at me stone-faced when I entered the room, but he bolted out the door of the nest before those tears could reach the floor, not saying one word to me; no explanation. But, then again, maybe his prior words said it all. Maybe this was his way of throwing me away…

Jason, feeling uncomfortable by what just happened and not really understanding the situation, felt a huge need to break the uneasy silence that entered the room as Eric exited, so he said out loud, "So, do you think I'm off the hook with Eric then?"

"Jason!" I said somewhat breathlessly because it felt like Eric took the air with him when he exited the room. My brother could be really dim at times. I mean, I understood he was apprehensive about what his situation was going to be at home, but please… this wasn't the time to ask about it. And besides, I'm sure he was off the hook anyway given all he went through while trying to help the Dallas vampires out.

Godric regarded Jason with a somewhat confused expression before ignoring his question. He instead turned to speak to Arabella, "I'm sorry it's come to this. Eric can be somewhat… pigheaded… at times. But you have to know he does care…"

"No. I don't know that he cares. And you know what, now I don't care. I can't do this anymore with him." I replied, my anger, one of the many emotions I felt at the moment, was clearly evident in my voice and was now directed at the vampire before me. "Eric is an asshole and I should have kept my guard up with him; should have been more guarded with my heart. But, I didn't and I'm the one to blame for that. But I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and listen to you tell me he cares. Oh, I'm sure he cares alright… about himself. His toys though, they're just for his amusement; to be discarded once they've outrun their usefulness, or did you not get that memo?"

Godric realized that this situation had quickly gone south and he needed to try to make things right, but this was new territory for him; feelings, especially human feelings. While he was trying to learn more about dealing with his own emotions, he knew that human emotions were even trickier and he would have to tread lightly here. "I've made some mistakes with my child that I intend to rectify…" Godric began before getting cut-off by Arabella.

"Rectify… yes… hmmm….and if I understand correctly that was by you making me **YOURS**! One minute you say I'm not a toy, the next minute you take me away from Eric like I'm some sort of Barbie doll or Legos. So which is it Godric; am I or am I not a toy? Is my life not even my own anymore? Is the only reason for my existence now to be some sort of God damn party favor, passed around from vampire to vampire?" I was now screaming at the very understanding vampire before me. Logic would have dictated that I not scream at a vampire I barely knew, but logic went out the door with Eric at the moment.

"Arabella, you have a right to be upset. But you need to understand that my claiming you was to protect you and by default help my child… grow." Godric said evenly, trying to bring some calmness to this intense conversation. He normally would not allow such insubordination, but he somehow inherently knew that she needed to get this out of her system; needed to vent her frustrations and hurt. He also realized at this moment just how much human emotions were akin to a roller coaster ride, full of highs and lows. 'Humans really are truly braver and stronger than we give them credit for; dealing with all this intense emotion. I suspect this will be quite the ride.' He thought to himself as he let out of small unnecessary sigh, hoping he was up for the challenge. He had bottled his own emotions and kept his human sense of morality at bay for so long, that he worried slightly at the fallout of their release and practice.

"And what if I don't want your protection? What if I don't want to help you with your _schooling_ of Eric or whatever?" I asked, loudly, waving my hands up in frustration.

"Arabella, you have to understand, you've been noticed by many vampires now. If word were to get out that you were unclaimed…" Godric began. She smelled amazing; her blood tasted like the nectar of the gods. He knew if she was unclaimed, it would not be for long and if a lesser vampire were to claim her, the results would be disastrous.

"It becomes hunting season… for me. No permits needed. I'd be walking around like I had a huge target painted on my back. Just great. Just fucking great." I said as I started pacing back and forth, wringing my hands, not knowing what to do with all the energy that my anger was creating. I was beyond pissed off now and couldn't believe the situation I was thrown into. I had fought too hard and gone through too much just to end up here; to just be put on the open market as vampire bait…it just fucking sucked.

I stopped pacing and threw my hands up in the air in frustration again as I came to the only conclusion that would keep me alive. "Fuck it. Okay, so if I agree to be yours, I would like to lay some groundwork first; some rules so to speak."

"Do you always use such colorful language?" Godric asked curiously.

The question threw me off honestly, and whether or not his intention was to ease some of my anger, it actually did just that.

"Um, no, I don't actually. In fact, my grandmother is probably rolling in her grave right now dying a second death of embarrassment because she didn't raise us kids so speak this way. But, I gotta tell ya, she probably never had to deal with a situation like this before." I said as I finally moved to sit on one of the chairs in the room, dejectedly with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

After sitting down like that for a brief moment, I looked up, resting my head on my fingertips and asked again, but more calmly, "Godric, are you willing to let me set up some boundaries…rules?"

"Are you really considering this Arabella? No offense here Godric, but we barely know you." Jason said, actually having a good point, for once.

"True; and you did almost drain me…" I started to say.

"What! Oh no! You can't agree to this little sis. No way. You almost drained my sister?" Jason said loudly as he went into big brother mode, complete with puffing chest and tough guy strut. Seems he too forgot that this is a very old vampire that he was yelling at. But, this was his baby sister and he was not going to let anyone hurt her while he was around, not if he could help it.

"It was an unfortunate set of circumstances, as you know Arabella, but it will not happen again in the future. You have my word on that." Godric responded calmly, but with sincerity. While he was not enjoying having these two humans yell at him, he had to concede that their points were valid.

Jason's eyes darted back and forth between me and Godric as he seemed to be mulling over Godric's words, but even he knew that he wasn't as good at gauging people as his sisters were. "Arabella, do you believe him?" He finally said softly to me with raised eyebrow.

"What are my choices here Jason? I could try to go it on my own, but that would mean any vampire that came across me could claim me, willing or not. I could live my life by daylight only, and never go outside in the dark again, but my home would feel like a part-time jail then. _Or_… I could take Godric up on his offer and maybe it could actually work out. He at least doesn't look at me like I'm a thing to be played with. Or maybe you do." I said, now looking straight into Godric's eyes and then continued, "Maybe I _should_ just take my chances on my own, at least then my life, however long it would be, would be my own."

"You have every right to be suspicious… cautious… here in this situation. In fact, I am glad that you are, because it shows the intelligence that I know you have. I must confess that I have nothing to relieve your valid concerns, other than my word. But, if you allow me to keep the claim on you, I will validate my words by my actions, I swear to you." Godric replied.

"Yeah, Eric had a lot of words too. In fact, he even said he never wanted to see me hurt. Well… we all know how that turned out." I said with venom in my voice.

"I will not defend or excuse Eric's words or actions; he will have to do that himself. But, I will say that Eric is complicated and is struggling with himself right now." Godric replied cryptically.

"I don't really give a shit what _he_ is going through right now. I have to concentrate on myself now." I replied

"Yes, of course." Godric replied sadly. It wasn't that he was trying to throw Eric under the bus; he would never do that to his child. The simple fact of the matter was that Eric made this bed and would have to lie in it now. As much as Godric would have loved to help his progeny out of this mess he created with the woman he so obviously cared for, Godric knew that Eric had to figure this out on his own if he were to evolve and grow as a person, painful as the lesson may be.

After a brief moment of silence, Godric sat down across from me and continued, "I think it would be best if we look at this as a partnership."

"Okaaaaaaay… I like the sound of that. I gotta tell you though Godric, we're going to have a problem right off the bat." I started saying.

"I'm sure we'll run into many that we will overcome, but what is the first one you wish to discuss?" Godric said with a smile, happy that she seemed to be coming around to the idea.

"I live in Bon Temps, Louisiana and I am _not_ relocating. _That_ is a deal breaker." I said, crossing my arms across my chest hoping this would be a deal breaker for him too and we could end this negotiation now.

"Not a problem. I was getting tired of Dallas anyway. Too much drama in a nest this big I'm afraid. And besides, it's Isabel's time to rise among the ranks. She will make an excellent sheriff. It will also give her other things to think about instead of her lost Hugo." Godric said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Oh my God! You killed Hugo! I mean, sure he was a traitor and all, but shouldn't he have gotten a trial or something… jail maybe? You guys must have some sort of jail system, right? Did he really have to die?" I responded aghast, thinking about how badly things could have ended for Jason if Sookie and I weren't in the picture.

"Settle down young one. No, I did not kill Hugo, though many in the nest did demand for it. No, I Instead glamoured him to forget about Isabel and everything about his life with her; to not want to associate with vampires anymore and to move out of state, for his own safety." Godric explained.

"Oh, well, that was very… humane… of you." I replied, slightly surprised knowing that vampires weren't usually this merciful.

"Maybe; maybe not. What you fail to see is that by doing that, I invalidated their love for one another. Isabel may come to be fond of another eventually, but this will haunt her for many, many years to come. And as for Hugo, he will not know why nor understand, why he feels like there is a hole in his heart, because the reason for it was erased from his mind. It could even eventually drive him insane. So you see, they did not escape unpunished." Godric replied wearily. Isabel was one of his dearest companions and it pained him to have to inflict this on her, but he could not let Hugo's betrayal and her blind eye of it go unpunished. He would have had mutiny and chaos on his hands. But, he knew with this punishment, Isabel would understand he had no better choice in helping her out and be grateful that he did not kill Hugo outright. For even though Hugo betrayed them all, she could not erase her love for him that easily. And, while their nestmates may have wanted a bloodier resolution of the matter, they would concede that this was an adequate punishment with Isabel losing her pet and Hugo losing the glorious lifestyle that he had become accustomed to and eventually probably his mind.

"I guess I see your point there. It's too bad that Hugo couldn't keep a clearer head or talk to Isabel about his concerns, but I guess in the end what's done is done." I replied sadly, for Isabel.

"Who's Hugo?" Jason interjected now, to which both Godric and I shot him looks that pretty much said, 'this is not the time for _your_ questions.' Jason picked up on the body language and mouthed 'okay' as he moved around the room, picked up a figurine and began looking at it like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Okay, well, if you're going to high tail it out of Dallas, you certainly will not living with me and my sister." I replied quickly, looking at him indignantly, daring him to contradict me.

Godric laughed and said, "I wasn't planning on that either. I've got plenty of money and will find my own place."

"Okay then… Well, I don't want you trying to boss me around. I am my own person. I like to be asked nicely to do things. And I certainly will NOT be your _toy_; to be used at your disposal." I added through gritted teeth.

"That will not be a problem. I do not want a toy. I would like to be able to call you my friend." Godric replied honestly.

"Well, on that note, friends we will be, but not the kind with benefits if you get my meaning." I said awkwardly. To say that it was weird to have this conversation with my brother in the room would be an understatement.

"Yeah, and you won't be touching her neither!" Jason interjected while pointing his finger at Godric before Godric could respond. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I knew Jason meant well, but it wasn't like he really had a say in this matter; I barely had one at that. All I could hope for here was that Godric was truer to his word than Eric.

"I understand and agree." Godric replied with a nod. He knew that to be intimate with her would utterly destroy his relationship with his child. He had no intention of doing that, as tempting as she may be.

After his much appreciated response, I was quiet for a small moment. Eventually I pinched the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes and sighed. I was starting to get a headache, pressure pooling behind my eyes, like the emotions and thoughts that didn't exit my mouth now wanted to try to push their way out of my eyeballs. Basically I was kinda done with the whole thing now, so I said, "Look, let's just let the rest of… this… play itself out and we'll work on things as need be. My head is pounding and I just want to get my stuff and go back home. Shoot. My bags and toiletries are with Eric at the hotel. I don't really want to go back there. Oh, is my purse here?" I asked realizing I was going to need my stuff before going back home.

"Yes, wait here." Godric said before zooming out of the room and returning just as quick with a plastic bag. "There was an… incident earlier with your purse." Godric said as he emptied the plastic bag containing her items mixed with the broken glass from the table that Eric had broken earlier.

"What the heck?" I said as I looked over my stuff confused.

"Why don't you pick your necessary items out of that and I'll go to the hotel and get the rest of your things. No one will bother you while I am out, I will see to it." Godric said as he pulled out his cell phone and texted the nest to not return until close to sunrise.

"Thank you Godric. Oh… and if you could, can you leave a message for my sister at the front desk. She should be staying there with another vampire, Bill Compton. Right Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah, they said they were staying at that vampire hotel downtown." Jason replied, finally putting down the figurine he had been now tossing back and forth in his hands. It was his mindless attempt to try to keep busy as he was somewhat uncomfortable with being in the room, but yet couldn't find the gumption to leave because of his concern for his sister.

"Oh course, what is the message?" Godric asked, amused at the thought of being someone else's errand boy for once. He was over two thousand years old. He had minions. However, for so long others had been doing so much for him that he would get bored at times, with seemingly nothing to do. Thusly, it was actually a refreshing change to have the opportunity to do something, even something as trivial as this, for someone else.

"See you at home." I replied. There was no way I was going back to that hotel or staying in Dallas any longer than necessary. The further I could get from Eric, and this pain, the better.

Godric nodded and said, "I will return shortly with your stuff and get you on a plane home." After saying this he rushed out of the nest at vampire speed, a speed so quick that you would have thought he was never there at all.

…

Eric flew out of the Dallas nest as soon as he saw those tears form in those beautiful blue eyes of hers; tears that were the result of his stupidity and pride. Godric _was_ right. Arabella was the best thing that had walked into his life in the longest time. She was the breath of fresh air he didn't even know he needed. But, as much as he knew that, he just couldn't accept it; couldn't let her in all the way. She wasn't part of the plan. She made his emotions messy and complicated. She made him feel. She made him exposed, compromised, and wide-open for hurt. She was human and supposed to be weak, but as he took a good long look at himself, he only saw that he was weak. He couldn't admit his feelings for her, as she did for him. He couldn't stay to hear the words she had for him, even though she stood there, daring him to say something to her, anything. She repeatedly withstood so much hurt and always came out stronger. He, on the other hand, usually chose to stay away from situations that would get him hurt, relying on his super-human abilities to get out of things and when that didn't work, he ran, leaving everyone else to deal with the aftermath, just like tonight.

When he finally stopped running, he found that his legs had brought him back to the Hotel Carmilla. As he walked through the hotel lobby, he took notice of the humans offering their blood for sale to the eager vampire clientele. It was as if he was witnessing it for the first time; the shallowness of the transaction, the coldness of the deed, the meaninglessness of the coupling. For so long that was what he longed for in the company of others; to not have attachment, to be able to walk away without a care in the world. Now, well, now he wanted… more. He wanted her. He had her though and let her slip through his fingers. How could he have compared her to those he saw in the lobby; to the human she witnessed him dine on? Arabella was no 'True Whore'. These thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way swiftly towards the elevator banks to get to his room, desperately trying to get away from the reminders of his shallow existence in the lobby.

…

As he exited the elevator, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of a human wailing and banging on a door, but it wasn't just any human though, it was Sookie.

"Goddam it! Open this door right now ya'll! Bill! Bill! Please honey, open the door!" Sookie yelled as she pounded on the door relentlessly. She didn't see Eric yet because he was way down on the opposite end of the long hallway, and honestly she was too busy making a scene.

As her hope of Bill letting her into the room dwindled, she started to slide down the door, still banging but with less and less vigor, eventually landing in a puddle on the floor, her upper body resting on the door. She was now crying openly and painfully loud. 'If you looked up 'hot mess' in the dictionary, you would have found a picture of her in this state, no doubt.' Eric couldn't help but think to himself.

The door then unexpectedly opened swiftly, making Sookie all but fall face first onto the floor because she had been leaning on it, but it wasn't Bill who opened it, it was Lorena, his maker. Dressed in a red see-through negligée and black patent leather come-fuck-me-heels, she left nothing to the imagination as to what was going on in that room. Eric guessed that she must not have had to leave for her business dealings in Mississippi yet and stumbled upon her progeny here at the hotel purely by accident. Eric himself was surprised to say the least when Bill and Sookie had met up with him at the nest. He never would have guessed that Sookie had it in her to call Anubis Air, have them take Bill and Jessica in their resting states, and fly them to Dallas to try and help find Jason. While a bold move, it was entirely stupid on her part, especially with her not knowing the dangers that lay here in Dallas and the fact she looked like she could probably still use some rest. It seemed to Eric like fate intervened in this situation though because even he could have tried to contact Lorena and let her know Bill was in Dallas, he didn't, but she found him anyway.

"My, my, my William, I just cannot _fathom_ what you saw in this pathetic, groveling human here, well, maybe her devotion to you was amusing and I suppose she does smell nice, but honestly William, I thought I taught you to have some standards." Lorena said in a sickeningly sweet Southern voice that did nothing to belie the venom in her words.

"Bill! Bill!" Sookie screamed again, crying and ignoring Lorena as she tried to gain entrance into the room. In her attempt, she managed to catch a glimpse of him, lying there naked but perfectly still on the bed, red streaks down his face. "What have you done to him?" She screamed as she turned to face Lorena again.

Lorena, now incredibly angered that this human piece of scum was taking away precious time with her William, grabbed Sookie by her sweater and threw her across the hall into the opposite wall, causing it to crack a little. "Tut, tut, tut." She said, wagging her finger back and forth at Sookie. "I will not have some trifling human ruining my glorious reunion with my most beloved progeny. If you do not cease your howling I will have no option but to have security come and escort you off the premises." Lorena added before she caught sight of Eric coming down the hallway, giving him a wink and saying, "Mr. Northman, a pleasure as always."

"You know this bitch?" Sookie yelled over to Eric as she wiped her snot and tears on her sweater sleeve.

Before Eric even had a chance to say a word, Lorena zipped over to Sookie, grabbed her up by the throat and dangled her against the wall. "You would do well to know your place here human. You know what you're like, you're like a big bug; one that needs a good squash." She said as she tightened her grip on Sookie's throat. Sookie, while frantically trying to breathe, placed her hands over Lorena's, trying to break the iron grip she had on her throat, to no avail.

"Lorena, I can take it from here. It seems you have unfinished business in your room. Besides, wouldn't it be a shame to ruin that stunning ensemble you're wearing. I'm sure you want to look your best for Bill." Eric said, trying to sound as bored as he could, as he walked slowly, hands in pocket, like he had not a care in the world, closer to the scene. He could only hope the female vampire would take the bait and drop Sookie. If he looked too concerned for Sookie, he knew Lorena would just kill her right there and then. It was bad enough that Bill was in love with Sookie, but if two vampires were both seemingly attracted to her, well, Eric knew Lorena was not going to have that.

Fortunately, Lorena took the bait, dropping Sookie to the floor immediately and said, "Why, you are absolutely right Mr. Northman. I do have so much that I need to _properly_ attend to in my room as I am sure that wretched excuse for a human could not have possibly been _attending_ to William in a manner he deserves. But none the less I thank you for offering to take this trash out, even though I don't understand the desire to do so."

"Fuck you bitch!" Sookie screamed out to Lorena while she stood up shakily and held onto her sore throat.

Eric grabbed Sookie by the shoulders and yelled directly into her face, menacingly, with fangs out, "Sookie! Enough!" He hoped she would shut up before she got herself killed while at the same time wished she had more of her sister's intuition in these types of situations. Sookie's mouth was going to get her killed one day; of that he had no doubt.

Eric had never yelled at Sookie like that before. The look he gave her alone sent terror through her, but really it was the way in which he said her name that shook her to her core and left her wide-eyed and speechless.

"Well, I can see you have things under control here. Farewell, Mr. Northman." Lorena said while eyeing Sookie with a sly smile before sauntering triumphantly back to her room. She was confident that her evening would continue uninterrupted due to Eric's intervention.

Eric then grabbed Sookie, throwing her easily over his shoulder caveman style to take her back to his room.

Sookie immediately started kicking and screaming, "Put me down Eric!"

'What a fucking night!' Eric thought to himself as he closed the door behind them.

…

Eric let go of Sookie once they were safely in his room, which caused her to fall flat on her butt on the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell Eric?" Sookie cried as she got up and rubbed her butt. "That bitch has Bill locked up on that room! We've got to get him out of there!" Sookie yelled at Eric as best she could as her voice was getting a little hoarse after nearly being strangled by Lorena.

Eric ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it back in an attempt to gain some composure, which was hard to do as he had his own problems right now. Finally he said, "Lorena is his maker Sookie. He has no choice but to follow her command." He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the irony of his and Bill's situation.

"This isn't funny Eric!" Sookie yelled upon hearing his laugh.

"No, it isn't, but there is nothing we can do about it now anyway." Eric replied as he sat down on the couch in the room and stretched himself out, placing his hands behind his head.

"Maybe you're not willing to help, but I can't stand by and do nothing!" Sookie yelled as she huffily walked over to the door.

Eric whooshed in front of her, blocking her exit before saying, "Do you have a death wish? I'm honestly shocked that Lorena hadn't killed you already with all the ruckus you were making in the hallway. I've known Lorena a long time and she does not have a lot of patience for those she believes are beneath her. Besides, I don't think you want to see what she and Bill are doing right now anyway."

Tears started to form again in Sookie's eyes as she knew what Eric meant; they were fucking. She couldn't bring herself to think of them 'making love' because that was what she and Bill did with each other. No, his maker was _making_ him _fuck_ her. It didn't matter that Bill had no choice in the matter right now. No, right now it just felt like a betrayal to Sookie. It was irrational and emotional, but she couldn't help feeling the way she did now. Seeing her love lying naked in that bed, seeing Lorena dressed in barely nothing, gloating at her superiority in the situation, knowing that her love was probably in the throes of passion with that bitch who almost just killed her; it was just too much for Sookie to bear.

"This just hurts so fucking much." Sookie said as she looked up into Eric's eyes, searching for some sort of understanding, which she was shocked to find was actually there. Before she could curb her thoughts, her mind flashed fragments of the dreams she had of Eric and her cheeks flushed a very bright shade of pink.

Eric, seeing that it this was a now or never moment in getting his revenge on Bill, placed his hand behind Sookie's neck, leaned in, and kissed her passionately, all the while imagining in his mind that it actually Arabella he was kissing.

Sookie didn't resist. She too felt a burning need right now for this to happen, to get lost in this moment, to feel something other than pain. Between the dreams and the blood bond and Bill fucking Lorena and just how gorgeous Eric looked in front of her, she threw caution to the wind without really thinking of the consequences and deepened their kiss as she started to hastily unbutton his shirt.

Eric followed suit, but instead of actually trying to save her garments, he ripped her sweater right off of her, followed soon after by her bra, pants and underwear, all the while still kissing and sucking on her wherever he could. She was amazed at how quickly and deftly he had disrobed her and it excited her all the more as she finally got his shirt undone and was now trying frantically to undo his pants in between his own frantic movements. Before she could though, he lifted her naked form up and threw her across the room onto the bed like a javelin. She was shocked by the somewhat rough and unromantic action, to say the least, but didn't have time to say anything about it as Eric in vampire speed had finished disrobing and was already on top of her, kissing her everywhere. It was all happening so quickly that there was no time to really register what just happened at the time.

Eric wanted nothing more than to get lost in this moment as well; to forget about Arabella, but he couldn't. Every kiss he laid on Sookie, every moan she let out, every touch she returned on him, every thrust he pushed into her; it all felt like tiny betrayals, each one sharp as a knife, cutting away at him. He knew that he should be savoring this moment. He had won. He finally got Sookie in his bed. He would be able to rub this in Bill's face; make him feel the betrayal he felt in Chicago with Emma and the lost business and friendship. But, just as Godric had said, revenge never tastes quite as sweet as you would expect it too. Perhaps he held his grudge against Bill too long and should have let it go. If he had, then maybe he wouldn't be in the position he was now, fucking someone he really didn't want to while thinking of another that he would give anything to fuck. No. He wanted to make love to Arabella, not just fuck her. He wanted her by his side, to be his. Now she was Godric's and Eric for the life of him didn't know what that really meant or if she'd ever forgive his words and it was tearing him up.

As Eric's thoughts drifted to his situation with Arabella, his attention to Sookie started to falter; his thrusts slowed until he finally came unenthusiastically. He didn't even bother to bite her nor did he care if she came at the moment. He was done. This wasn't what he wanted anymore. He rolled off of Sookie and lay on his back, staring quietly at the ceiling.

Sookie stayed on her back, staring at the ceiling as well, her thoughts now centered also on how wrong it all was. Bill, while very energetic in bed, never made her do aerials during sex. He always met her needs, always treated her tenderly, and above all else, actually loved her. And, she loved him. She knew this now more than ever. While she had always been curious about what Eric would be like in the sack, she couldn't believe that she just allowed this to happen. She was disgusted with herself. She didn't blame Eric as much in this situation, because he had never made any qualms about the fact that he would try to sleep with her if the chance arose, but now he was with her sister. 'Oh dear Lord, she's never going to forgive me.' Sookie thought to herself as tears started to fill her eyes. 'I'm never going to forgive me.'

"I know that wasn't earth shattering, but I don't think it was tear-worthy." Eric said in a horrible attempt at bad humor, trying to get her to stop crying. He hated tears.

"No, I'm not crying about that, although, no offense, I must admit that my mind wasn't really all that into it either. It's just… I can't believe I just cheated on Bill, but not only that, I did it with my sister's.. well, you." Sookie said, throwing her hands over her face that was now wet from the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Well, technically Arabella and I are no longer together, so you only cheated on Bill." Eric replied while still staring at the ceiling.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" Sookie asked, now worried about what happened between her sister and Eric.

"It's a long story, one which your sister will probably tell you about anyway, but suffice to say, she is no longer mine. She is Godric's now." Eric said, his heart breaking with every word.

"Godric? He's the head vampire in the Dallas nest, right? I don't understand. How could he claim Arabella? I mean, you already claimed her." Sookie asked, confused by the situation.

"He is my maker and can override my claim. You have to understand, makers have _complete_ control over their progeny." Eric said, trying to hit home to Sookie how strong that bond is and to get her to see that even though Bill loves her, he is powerless to Lorena.

"Oh." Sookie simply replied but then added, "Is he mad at you? I still don't understand why he would take her away from you."

"It's… complicated and I really don't want to talk about this right now." Eric said, indicating that this was all the information she would receive about why Godric claimed Arabella, at least from him.

"Is she safe under his claim?" Sookie asked, worried about her sister. She didn't know Godric from the next vampire.

"Yes." Eric replied, but thought to himself, probably safer than with me.

"But I know she cares a lot about you. What does she think about this?" Sookie pressed on, still wanting to know more about the situation.

"I'm sure when you see her next she'll be more than happy to be rid of me." Eric said cryptically before he got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped at the doorway before entering the bathroom, placed his hand against the wall, and said to her with his back still facing her, "You're welcome to stay here tonight, as I'm sure Lorena is not going to let you anywhere near that room, but know that we will not have a repeat of what we just did. And, if you know what's best for your relationship with your sister, you won't tell her about what we did tonight."

"I know I already regret what we did, but I can tell _you_ regret whatever you did to cause the situation between you, your maker and my sister. Maybe you can still make it right." Sookie said softly before he walked into the bathroom. Her intuition was telling her that he was hurting a lot by losing her sister. She could only hope that she wouldn't lose her sister as well, or Bill.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about." He replied, with his back still facing her.

"You care more for her than you wanted to. I can tell." Sookie said, perceptively.

"Don't talk about things I don't understand." Eric replied and then quietly walked into the bathroom and into the shower, hoping he could wash her scent and the memory of what just happened off of him. Sookie's words had hit too close to home and he just wanted things to be back the way they were before Dallas. Unfortunately, now there were more secrets to keep. But you know how secrets are; they always have a way of getting out at the worst possible time. Eric sincerely hoped that Sookie would be able to keep this one, although with that big mouth of hers…

As Eric showered, Sookie rolled herself into a ball on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She never felt so alone, so ashamed, so hurt and so guilty. 'I would gladly have Eric glamour this night out of my mind if I knew he could.' She thought to herself as she cried silent tears for of fear of the aftermath that this night would no doubt incur, eventually.

…

After Godric left, Jason stared blankly at me, seemingly having a deer in headlights moment. Eventually he started to scratch the back of his neck nervously, before asking, "So, I guess we just sit here then, huh? Well…Uhhh, do you wanna talk about what just happened? I mean, we can, if ya want, or not, if ya don't…"

"Jason, as pleasant as that sounds, do I really _look_ like I want to talk about what just happened." I snapped at him, replying sarcastically. It wasn't that I was mad at him. In fact, I was rather surprised yet appreciative that he would attempt to step out of his normal comfort zone to deal with my feelings. Let's face facts, Jason didn't _do_ feelings. The simple fact of the matter though was that my emotions were so raw right now, that he didn't deserve to have to deal with them; not after all he had just been through himself. After realizing that I shouldn't be taking this out on him, and feeling bad about doing so, I took a deep breath and added with a small smile of thanks, "I'm sorry for that Jase. I really am. Don't think that I don't appreciate the offer, because I do; but I really just want to _not_ think about it for the moment."

"Yeah, I get it. Sure; no problem." Jason answered back with a gentle smile, greatly relieved that he didn't have to have that conversation with his sister, because he sure as hell didn't have any answers for her. So with that out of the way, he started to sit down next to Arabella.

"Hold up Jason. No offense, but I don't think I'll be the best company right now. There's no TV in here, but I know there's gotta be one in another room. Why don't you make yourself comfortable, you know watch some sports or make yourself something to eat in the kitchen? There's probably food in there _for their humans_…" I said; with a little bit of edge to the last part.

"Are you sure you want to be alone right now sis? I mean, it don't bother me none to sit here with you, you know, keep you company." Jason said, meaning well and feeling a touch protective of his younger sister.

"No, really, I'm fine. Besides, I need to go through my stuff here anyway. And to be honest, I don't feel much like talking right now and I'm sure you don't want to sit in a quiet room staring at the wall." I replied, because really I just wanted to be alone right now. I was on the verge of a breakdown; one that I didn't want to have in front of my brother.

"Oh… well… okay then. I guess I could use a sandwich and I think there's a ball game on now too. Wow, I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned food. Just holler for me if you need anything, okay sis?" He said, looking at me to make sure that I really wanted him to go.

"Okay, will do." I replied with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. He didn't seem to be moving so I finally said, while shooing him with my hands, "Go on Jason. Trust me; I'll be fine."

I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief once Jason left because trying to keep my shit together was taking a toll on me. After that calming breath, I decided it would be best to try to ignore my emotional state. I mean really, who wants to have a crying fit in house that was not their own, let alone one owned by a bunch of vampires. So I decided to dive into the task before me, which was trying to pick out the stuff I really needed out of a bag full of glass without cutting the heck out of myself. 'Of course I'd have to be doing this in a fricking vampire nest.' I cursed myself as I carefully picked out my wallet and banged it against the table, trying to shake out all the loose glass bits. 'This is going to be fun…'

…

After I pretty much was finished going through my belongings, having salvaged what I could from the glassy mess before me miraculously without cutting myself, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock in the room and saw it was 8:36 pm. 'Well, this sure as hell isn't going to be the girl scouts trying to sell cookies at this time. Didn't Godric say there shouldn't be anyone bothering us tonight?' I thought to myself, not really wanting to find out who was on the other side of the door. 'Maybe if I just ignore it, they'll go away.'

Unfortunately, whoever was on the other side of the door was not going away, and in fact was now banging their fists on the door, relentlessly, instead of ringing the doorbell. Jason was somewhere else in the nest at the moment and didn't come out to see what the commotion was all about. 'He must not hear this, or I know he would have come running out to see what's going on. Shit.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the door to find out what was so urgent on the other side.

My jaw dropped once I opened the door. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw standing before me.

"Ma'am… vampire… whatever you are. My name is Luke McDonald and I am a Soldier of the Sun. My mission, bestowed upon me by His holiness, is to vanquish as many evil vampires and their minions as I possibly can; to send you all to Hell, where you rightfully belong." Luke, the good-looking young man standing before me, said confidently as he opened up his jacket to reveal the fifty or so sticks of dynamite as well as the multitude of silver shrapnel objects that he had strapped around his torso, held there by duct tape, with a timer smack dab in the middle, in countdown mode. It had just under two minutes left until time ran out.

I froze for a second; my eyes wide in fear, thinking to myself I have to have the shittiest luck in the world, before quickly regaining my composure. I wasn't about to let this douchebag take me down with him.

"I am **NOT** a vampire!" I started to say angrily before getting cut-off by the crazy man standing before me.

"Well, it don't matter none if you are one or not. You are in the house of the devil right now. You will pay for your sins ma'am." Luke said self-righteously.

"Oh my God! You think this is that vampire house? It most certainly is not! The damn mailman keeps getting our mail messed up as well. We are 22343 Canterlot Lane, just like you see here." I said, pointing to the house numbers on the outside of the nest before adding, "The vampire house is 22434 Canterlot. Everyone that lives on this block knows that. They come and go all through the night. Shame we can't keep them out of the neighborhood, but the law is the law, I guess. Something about equality, or the such." I internally hoped that my quick lie would send the crazy man on a fool's quest to find a house that may or may not exist, wishing that he'd blow up somewhere else; somewhere where no one would get hurt but him. The world certainly wouldn't be missing anyone if he left it for good; it was plum full of crazy as it was.

Luke looked confused for a moment, trembling as he pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket, his confidence from before dwindling, while I stood there watching the timer count down with just little over a minute left before detonation. "But Steve wouldn't have given me the wrong information…" Luke finally said, while I realized this guy had to have been given this insane task by Steve Newlin.

"Look, it's just me, my husband, and our two kids living here. Does this look like a vampire house to you?" I said as I moved slightly to allow Luke a view of the inside.

Luke was even more confused now because he didn't know what a vampire house _should_ look like. This place was nicely furnished, clean and had no red or black like he would have imagined a vampire's décor to have. "I…I…I don't know." He finally responded, confusion all over his face.

"Can you turn that off?" I asked, pointing to the timer.

"No. I can make it go quicker with this button in my hand, but I can't stop it." Luke said sadly, looking down at the detonation contraption strapped around his body, obviously having a moment of regret.

As if on cue, Jason yelled from somewhere else in the house, "Hey Bella, you want a turkey sandwich? I'm making one for myself. You like swiss on yours, right?"

"Now would vampire houses have people yelling at each other about sandwiches; sandwiches they can't even eat? Not that I would know because I've not been in one, but I seriously doubt it. Look, the house you want is 22434 Canterlot. Seeing as you don't have much time, I'd go look for it now." I said pointing down the street while looking concerned at the timer, which now registered at 45 seconds left and dropping.

"I guess I should. I'm sorry ma'am for this inconvenience. Stay away from vampires, okay, they're nothing but trouble." Luke said before quickly jogging away from the nest. I couldn't help but think to myself, 'I already know that.' But, in all honesty, humans haven't been all that great either.

As much as I wanted to just go back into the house, shut the door and pretend none of this just happened, I couldn't bring myself to move from where I was standing, frozen to the spot to be exact, due to the shock that suddenly hit my system like a ton of bricks. And because of that, my body was forcing me to watch the clearly deranged man frantically jog from one roadside mailbox to another, looking for 22434 Canterlot. Even if I could move, it wasn't like there was anything else I could do at the moment. Calling the cops would be futile because they would never get here in time. And so, before I knew it, he exploded after reaching the fourth mailbox, blowing up an unfortunate blue Nissan Sentra as well, sending bloody body parts and car parts in all directions, onto cars, lawns, and the street. Some of the guy even landed on Eric's rental car, breaking the windshield. 'Awesome.' I thought sarcastically to myself. 'I bet he'll love seeing that whenever he comes back for the car.' I knew that I should feel something more about what just occurred; sorry for the guy who obviously lost his way, but all I felt right now was numb. I was brought back to reality when Jason entered the room.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like an M80. Someone doing fireworks tonight? I like a good fireworks show. Oh, by the way, I didn't hear you before, so I just went ahead and made you a sandwich." Jason said as he walked up to me, taking a bite of his sandwich while offering me one of my own with his other hand.

I ignored the sandwich, and Jason, and instead walked over to the stuff I'd managed to salvage. I quickly placed those things in my pockets and said with conviction, "Jason, we are leaving **right** **now**."

"What? I don't understand. I thought we were going to wait for your new vampire friend." Jason asked confused, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Now Jason!" I said as I started to run out of the house and down the street, in the opposite direction of the explosion. I needed to get away from the nest; from everything.

"Oh…ah…Okay. Hold up Bella!" Jason exclaimed as he quickly shut the door behind him and ran after me, confused as ever.

…

Jason followed his sister for what seemed like miles. Luckily for him he had that fresh dose of vampire blood in him, so he was easily able to follow her. She, on the other hand was running on pure adrenalin. Eventually they came upon a gas station where Arabella finally stopped, panting and trying to regain her composure.

"Are you going to tell me now why we are running like fools out here?" Jason asked while bringing his breathing back to normal.

"That boom you heard before was some crazy dude blowing himself up, okay. While you were busy making sandwiches, I was trying to get that asshole to go and blow himself up down the street, which he did, thank God. So when you asked about a fireworks show; yeah, I saw a fireworks show, but instead of the sky raining lights, I saw it raining blood and guts and car parts." I replied in a hushed but panicked tone after calming my breathing; however the shock of what just happened was starting to take effect again as I started trembling, nearly falling with my legs feeling like jelly.

Jason caught me in his arms and brought us both down to sit on the ground next to an outdoor payphone. Keeping one arm around my shoulders he said, "Oh my God Arabella. Why didn't you call for me? I coulda helped ya out."

"Truthfully, I just went into survivor mode, saying what I could to get him to go away. But also, I didn't want to put you in harm's way either. You're my brother, my blood. I just couldn't do that." I replied honestly, calming a little while fishing in my pockets for Luna's number.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked, looking around at where they were.

"Now we go home. I am _**done**_ with Dallas." I said as I stood up and moved over to the payphone, placing a couple quarters into the machine. I was about to dial Luna's number before Jason interrupted.

"What about Godric? Do you think he'll be mad that we just up and left? It's probably not a good idea to piss off a vampire sis." Jason said quietly while looking around to make sure no one was in hearing distance.

"I just saved his house from being blown up. He can come find me for all I care now." I said before finally grabbing the phone handle and dialing Luna's number.

…

"Just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you?" Luna said with a smirk on her face through the rolled down window of her car after she pulled up to the gas station where Jason and I were sitting, waiting for her.

"I'm really not in the best of moods right now Luna." I started to say before she cut in.

"Really… hmmm… does it have anything to do with the blown-up human found down the street from the Dallas nest?" Luna said, almost laughing at the situation. It seemed to her that the Dallas vamps were really getting it now.

"Luna, honestly, I just can't right now…" I said between gritted teeth, trying to keep myself from screaming. The effort to keep my composure was getting harder to do with every moment that passed.

"Hey there Luna, my name's Jason. I'm Arabella's brother. Nice to meet you." Jason cut in as he extended his hand to shake hers, hoping to ease the unnecessary tension.

"Hey there yourself Jason." Luna said flirtatiously, accepting his hand shake while taking the opportunity to appreciate the view before her. 'Well he cleaned up nice.' She couldn't help but think to herself. However, once she turned her attention back to her friend, she saw that Arabella was clearly not doing well, sitting on the ground, holding her knees and rocking back and forth. "Look, I'm sorry hun. Why don't you two get in my car and well figure something out, okay?"

"Thanks." I replied as I got up; thankful not only for her help, but also for her realizing I wasn't ready to kid about this situation, if ever.

"So, is there anywhere in particular that you two troublemakers want me to take you?" Luna asked casually as we got into her car, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Jason, do you have your wallet and ID on you?" I asked my brother.

"Uh yeah, I kept my real ones at the nest, so I put them in my pants pocket when I got dressed." Jason replied, patting the pocket on his bum where they were.

"Good. Luna, if you can take us to the airport, we'd be incredibly grateful. We need to get home." I replied, while looking out the window at the passing scenery. Luna had already started driving away from the gas station, wanting to keep these two on the move and as far away from the nest and that situation as possible.

"Can do, as long as you promise to call me and tell me what happened." Luna requested. The shifter council would no doubt want to know what happened on that street. But not only that, Luna wanted to make sure that her friend was okay.

"Thanks. I'll call you in a week or so." I said quietly. I knew she deserved an explanation, but I wasn't eager to have to re-hash this situation the minute I returned to Bon Temps though.

"Fair enough." Luna replied before engaging Jason in idle chit-chat while I zoned out, continuing to stare out the window, just wanting to crawl inside myself for a moment.

…

Godric sensed that Eric's emotions were all over the place once he arrived at the hotel, but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait a couple of minutes. Eric's emotional state didn't surprise the old vampire that much, given all that happened so far tonight and the fact Eric didn't have good coping mechanisms for those emotions. Godric knew he was to blame for that, but he resolved to fix that situation; fix his child. Fixing Eric was not going to be an easy job or one done quickly, as much as Godric would have wished otherwise.

In the meantime, he had something else he needed to attend to first. So, he walked quickly towards the front desk, ignoring the desperate scenes between vampires and humans in the lobby, and left the message for Sookie that Arabella had asked him to do. He knew that this would be the first step in making her see that he was sincere in his efforts and in return, this made him happy. He was surprised at this; that such a small gesture could make one feel anything, let alone a small bit of happiness. 'Huh. It's amazing the things that can surprise you.' He thought to himself as he turned away from the desk and headed for the elevator banks.

As he waited silently for the next elevator, he couldn't help but feel a little apprehension at the thought of what his next exchange with his child would entail. He didn't want to fight with Eric, or cause him pain, but he also wasn't going to relinquish his claim on Arabella just to appease his child either. He knew that he needed to see a real change in Eric; a commitment to being a better vampire, a better person, before he would let her go, or she could very well be hurt even more than she was now. Not wanting to surprise Eric unnecessarily by showing up unannounced, Godric made his presence known to his child by sending him a telepathic message of his arrival.

Godric was brought out of his thoughts when the elevator before him opened to reveal none other than Nan Flanigan, the AVL publicity correspondent and another female vampire of whom he was unacquainted with.

"Sherriff, there you are. Good. You know you are a hard man to find. Don't you check your fucking phone? Follow me." She snapped at him while heading back into the elevator she just came out of, causing him to anger slightly, though you would never know it by the blank look on his face. He knew that he had to maintain his composure with her. He hated this part of being a vampire; all the political landmines that one had to step around, but knew he had to play the game wisely, or it'd be game over. You don't get to live as long as him and _not_ know that. However, as annoying as Nan was, she had worked her way up pretty high politically and could really wreak havoc on his world if she so chose. So, he simply followed her into the elevator, followed closely by the other vampire who was ignoring both of them while texting on her phone.

Godric stood there, motionless and silent, as he waited for Nan to get off the call she just received while in the elevator. Finally the bell dinged and they reached the twenty-first floor.

"Off we go folks. Don't be so glum Godric. For Pete's sake, you're not in any trouble; we just have some questions for you about what happened. Ah, here we are room 2112. We'll just have a chat and you'll be on your way to whatever you were heading to." Nan said breezily as they walked to the room in question.

…

Once they got into the room, Nan motioned for Godric to sit down on one of the plush couches in the suite.

"Do I really need to be here for this Nan? I mean, I've got other shit to do." The other female vampire asked resentfully. It was obvious that she didn't like Nan or being her inferior.

"Yes, you do. Now shut up, take notes and quit being such a whiny little bitch." Nan replied nastily. It would seem that the feeling of dislike was mutual. It didn't go unnoticed by Godric that Nan didn't bother to introduce him to the other vampire, not that he thought he was missing out on much. She wasn't his type.

"So Godric, First off I have to say that the AVL is exceptionally pleased with what happened here in Dallas. It's like we won the fucking PR lottery. You cannot imagine how much this has helped our agenda." Nan said excitedly but businesslike.

Godric looked at her with a blank stare, but didn't say anything in return. The atrocities that he saw in that basement and losing several members of his nest didn't exactly make him all giddy with happiness.

"Oh, that's right, you were held captive in that hellhole. Sorry 'bout that." Nan said with fake sincerity but then added while fingering through some paperwork, "But that begs the question, how _did_ they capture you and what's his name? You're older than shit."

"Farrell. His name was Farrell." Godric said evenly.

"Yeah, that was the poor bastard's name. Anyway, so how is it that the two of you were taken?" She prodded again. She needed to make sure that the Fellowship didn't discover some way to neutralize vampires that the vampire leadership was unaware of.

"Farrell wanted to meet the sun and had asked me to sit with him until it was his time. He had an agreement, or so he thought, to end his existence in the church, with God's blessing so to speak. As you know, the church did not hold up their end of the bargain." Godric explained honestly. She could have asked anyone in his nest and they would back him up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why didn't you stop him? You were his sheriff." Nan said aghast that Godric would allow that to happen.

"He was beyond saving. He was done with… everything. I had known Farrell a long time and felt if the last thing I could do for him was give him some comfort at the end, then so be it." Godric said before adding, "You are quite old yourself Ms. Flanigan and I'm sure you have seen somewhere along your journey ones who cannot go on."

Nan cleared her throat, but didn't say anything further on the subject. Godric could only assume she had. The other, obviously younger vampire though just rolled her eyes while typing away on her laptop.

Nan instead steered the conversation in another direction. "The AVL is also quite pleased that this situation ended with such a low number of human casualties. One only, if I'm not mistaken; some prick who they ended up finding out through DNA evidence was a serial rapist. You couldn't have asked for a better victim. Anyway, as for me personally, I probably would have drained every last motherfucker in that church. To be honest, I don't know how you showed such restraint after what those shitheads did to you, but I'm not going to lie, I'm glad you didn't. This has been such a PR goldmine. Our approval ratings have never been higher." Godric couldn't help but wonder what the human populace would have thought about the vampire spokesperson or vampires in general if they heard her talking like this.

Godric said there silent. There was nothing to say for him on the matter, at least not to her.

Nan ignored the fact that Godric seemed less than enthusiastic to be conversing with her and continued her interrogation. "So, it is my understanding that there was a traitor in your nest. Can you elaborate on that?"

"There was and the situation has been handled." Godric stated simply.

"Annnnnddd…. How was it handled?" Nan asked flustered.

"By me. It is my understanding that as Sheriff, it is up to my judgment how to issue punishment. I have handled the situation Ms. Flanigan as I saw fit." Godric said with authority. While she was working for the AVL, she had no jurisdiction in how he conducted his nest.

"As long as it's been taken care of Godric. Good to see you still have your balls." Nan said with some admiration. In her position she had seen too many vampires scared shitless by her. It was nice to have one that was confident for once.

"Is that all you need Ms. Flanigan?" Godric asked, knowing that he would probably have to write out a summary outlining the fine details of what happened anyway. It was funny, for as much as vampires loathed humans, they loved human inventions, like paperwork.

"Yeah, that's all the questions I have. If you could fill out the forms on the coffee table, that'd be great." Nan said pointing to the pile of papers on the table before him before she began to scroll through her e-mail messages on her phone, looking bored as ever.

"Ms. Flanigan…" Godric started to say, making Nan pop her head back up, annoyed. "I would like to request a leave of absence from my duties as Sheriff of Area 9." Godric asked out the blue, surprising Nan. Vampires strive to go up the ranks; they don't ask to be relieved of their duties. The question intrigued Nan.

"Why?" Nan finally asked, curious to no end.

"As you know I have been in the position for a while and am growing restless. I would like to travel for a bit." Godric answered, not wanting to tell her the real reasons for his request.

"Well, we've all been there before. I don't think that'll be a problem. Do you have a second that you trust will be able to take over in your absence?" She responded with relief.

"Yes; Isabel Beaumont. She is quite capable and is due for a promotion." Godric said with pride. Isabel indeed would do well in the position. He had taught her well. He only wished he had done the same with his own child.

"Okay Godric, we'll take your endorsement under advisement. As long as she checks out, it's a done deal." Nan replied.

Godric wasn't worried, as Isabel was well respected and admired. He knew her approval would be assured.

"Oh, and one other thing Ms. Flanigan…" Godric said while Nan raised her eyebrow wondering what he was going to say next. "The AVL had promised a reward for the human who exposed the Fellowship."

"Yeessss. And to my knowledge, that human hasn't come forward." Nan responded suspiciously.

"A human has come forward… to me. I would like to accept the reward on their behalf." hoping he could get the reward for Arabella without making her identity known to the AVL.

"Godric, you know I can't do that. If I'm going to hand out money, I need something in return, like a press conference with that human." Nan said, trying to reel more good PR out of this situation.

"Ms. Flanigan, you are not the only one with friends at the AVL. If I have to ask someone higher than yourself, I have no qualms doing so." Godric replied, his superiority shining through his words.

Nan figured that Godric must be just trying to get the reward money for himself, maybe for his travels that he said he wanted to do. Not that she could blame him. She saw the pictures. He went through hell. "Fine. I'll transfer the $200,000 immediately. A press conference would have been nice though…"

"Thank you Ms. Flanigan." Godric said simply as he picked up the paperwork and began to fill out the forms at vampire speed, anxious to get out of this room.

…..

Eric felt Godric's presence after he stepped out of the shower. 'What is he doing here tonight?' He thought to himself before a dose of fear crept into his mind. 'What if he's here with Arabella to get her things?' "Shit!" He said aloud. He couldn't have her see Sookie in his room; in his bed, naked. Needing to find Godric before he came to his suite, Eric buzzed around the room at vampire speed, dressing before Sookie could even process what just happened. She couldn't make out his form, but instead could only feel the breeze he created in his haste.

"Eric? Is everything okay?" Sookie asked tiredly as the nights' events were making her extremely exhausted.

"Yes. I have to attend to something. Go to sleep. I'll be back as soon as possible. But while I'm gone, do not, I repeat, do not open this door for anyone." Eric said, not wanting to take any chance that Arabella saw what was in his room right now.

"Okay. I appreciate your concern." Sookie replied, thinking that he was worried about Lorena possibly looking to finish what she started. That thought didn't even enter his mind though.

Eric looked at her blankly for a moment, because he really wasn't concerned about her right now, but let it go and flew out of the room.

It didn't take long for Eric to pinpoint what room Godric was in. The only thing he couldn't' figure out was why Godric was in this hotel room in the first place. Jealousy started to creep into Eric's mind as images of Arabella and Godric sharing a rendezvous in the hotel room took hold. So, with anger boiling at the thought, Eric started banging on the door.

Now he was the one to be surprised when the door was opened by none other than the brunette that was the catalyst for his current misery: Emma.

"Eric Northman! Holy cow! I haven't thought about you, well, since you trashed my condo and I fucked over your chances for some lucrative AVL contracts. How've you been? No hard feelings, right?" Emma said cheerily, as if there was never any bad blood and they just had a little spat. Godric raised an eyebrow at his child, as Eric had never mentioned this incident to him; no doubt because he was embarrassed at the outcome.

"No, of course not. It's ancient history." Eric lied effectively. There was no way in hell he was going to admit to this bitch that he just lost the best thing in his life because he vowed revenge over her and Bill's actions.

"Oh good; because that would be like pathetic really. Although, I will say, I really had to work on Bill to take those contracts. The poor fool felt bad about upsetting you so much. I guess that's what drew me to him, his compassion. I'd been with too many men like you before; you know… assertive, virile, cocky… always wanting to be in control. It gets old after a while and to be honest, I like to be the one in control, running the chase." She replied with a wink before continuing, "Yeah, it was fun getting him into my bed, but after a while, milquetoast gets too boring …"

Eric's jaw tightened in anger at her admission. He had always assumed that Bill had wrangled those contracts from him by seducing Emma. He knew that she had a hand in blocking his bid for those contracts, but now, hearing that Bill had to be persuaded into taking them out of loyalty to him, well, he felt like a fool.

Before Eric could reply, Nan ran up beside Emma, eyed her scornfully, and said, "Mr. Northman I presume. Well, this odd reunion has been interesting, but just for shits and giggles, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"He is here for me. He is my child." Godric said simply before he handed the paperwork to Nan adding, "Ms. Flanigan, I am finished here. Am I free to go now?"

Nan looked over the papers at vampire speed. In no time she was done and replied, "Yes, everything looks to be in order here. Good job Godric. You should see the money in your account tomorrow."

Now it was Eric's turn to raise his eyebrow at Godric at the mention of money, but said nothing.

"By the way Eric, have you seen Bill lately? I know you two didn't leave on the best of terms, but you seemed friendly before…" Emma asked, curious as to what her old lover was up to.

"Yes, in fact I have. Currently I believe he is being fucked by his maker a few floors below us." Eric replied, trying to hide the venom in his voice as best he could.

"Yeah, I'm sooo glad I don't have to worry about that anymore. My master was a real asshole. Anyhoo, nice to see you again Eric. Tell Bill I said hey if you see him again." Emma said nonchalantly before returning to her laptop and began typing away. Eric just looked at her expressionlessly. He didn't feel like lying by returning the sentiment.

"Let's go my child." Godric said to Eric as the two walked out of the room into the hallway, the door shutting quickly behind them.

As they walked silently towards the elevators, Eric stopped suddenly and said, "I fucked up Godric."

"I know." Godric replied honestly.

"Can I fix this?" Eric asked, desperation in his question that only Godric could pick up on.

"That I don't know, my child. That will depend entirely on your future actions." Godric replied sagely.

Eric nodded as they continued to the elevator, again silent.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note time:

Okay people, that last chapter was intense, and quite honestly I hated doing that to my girl Arabella, but I needed to for plot purposes. I was truly flattered that so many people were mad for Arabella. Hopefully it means that she connects as a character and that means the absolute world to me.

Here are some rambling thoughts to ponder on from that chapter …

Eric being with Sookie was Eric's rock bottom and an epiphany moment for him. Sometimes you have to lose something to really know just how valuable it is to you. And, sometimes what you think will make you happy, actually is not worth it. Like Godric said, his actions moving forward will make or break his already broken relationship with Arabella.

Sookie… their coupling was an example of how anyone, even an inherently good person, can have a moment of weakness; a moment of extremely bad judgment, even someone as close as a sister (but that's not to say it's an excuse). The blood bond wasn't helping her either. (They are extremely strong when the blood comes from a very old vampire – older vampires can manipulate the dreams and feelings - in my universe and Eric really laid it on thick and conversely the bond is not so strong at all with a young vamp.)

Normally I probably wouldn't have put this all here, but I felt that with the strong reactions I received in the reviews that I needed to say something, so that ya'll didn't think I was just doing bad things for the sake of doing them.

About Arabella's rudeness to Godric and Jason in the beginning… well, she just got shit on majorly by Eric and then got claimed by another vampire that, let's be honest here, she didn't know well and almost drained her. And, let's not forget that she's just dealt with the Fellowship of the Sun stuff the day before, killing another guy. Her nerves are shot, and I'd like to think that most people would have been in a pretty bad mood being in her position. Also, Eric left, so he wasn't there to yell at. Who hasn't taken their frustrations out on the wrong person before?

There were some questions about Emma. She was introduced in Ch. 7 in the flashback scene and was part of the reason why Eric wanted revenge on Bill. Emma is a "slutty bimbo" as Trish said in her review. There will be more about her in this chapter, at least Eric's musings about her.

As for Nora, I really haven't decided yet. Me personally, I could take her character or leave her. I put out a poll to see what people prefer. It's at my profile; so if you want to, please vote. Majority rules on this one.

I hope you all keep reading to find out everyone's fate. And, if you have questions, please feel free to ask.

And, just a final thought, it's always darkest before the dawn…

As always, thank you for staying with the story, welcome if you're new, and please read, review (I do love to hear your thoughts) & of course enjoy!

Kilera…

…

After Godric and Eric entered the elevator, Eric reached over quickly and pressed the lobby button.

"I came to get Arabella's belongings Eric. She's been through enough and wants to go home." Godric said, wondering why Eric was taking him back to the lobby.

"I'll bring them down to the lobby for you." Eric replied, not looking at his maker, thoughts of his betrayal of Arabella, his misguided revenge at Bill, and what the future held all overwhelming his psyche.

"Eric, what is going on in your room? What don't you want me to see?" Godric asked disappointedly. No matter Eric's current emotional state, Godric knew his child was hiding something, something important.

Eric said nothing and continued to avoid eye contact with Godric.

"Eric…" Godric demanded in that even but commanding manner of his that made Eric understand he would not be able to avoid the question.

"Sookie." Eric finally replied in a voice so low that a human probably wouldn't have heard it, and with such vulnerability that Godric was taken slightly aback. Eric was always bold, cocky, and unrepentant. He was surprised to see his child this exposed and astounded by the rush of raw emotions rolling off of Eric. It was clear that Eric was unable to hold them back any further. Godric could tell through their bond that Eric was beyond upset at his recent decisions and devastated at the loss of his human; no… his love. He also knew that the worst part about this for Eric was there was no one to deflect the blame to. No, the blame was all Eric's and it put the younger vampire slightly at a loss. For as long as Godric knew Eric, Eric expertly deflected blame, always coming up with an angle for making someone else responsible for a wrong. In this case however, the wrongs he committed were solely his to bear; there was no way to hide that fact. And further, he alone would have to set them right.

Godric, stunned with the response, finally asked the question that was in the back of his mind, "Why?" While he knew what the situation was in Eric's room with Arabella's sister by Eric's simple reply, Godric just could not understand why his child would do such a thing… now.

"I don't know Godric. I don't know. It seemed what I should do, what I normally would do but…" Eric answered as if he were a little boy lost, his crystal blue eyes staring straight ahead with a trace of red rimming them as he tried to keep himself together.

Godric nodded in understanding, knowing that his child was experiencing an overwhelming influx of emotions and confusion right now, and a seemingly impossible task of undoing his disastrous mistakes.

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Godric finally said, "We'll talk about this later my child." They then stepped out of the elevator and entered the busy lobby. While he wanted answers, Godric knew this wasn't the time or the place to delve into it; a room full of unfamiliar vampires, all with superior hearing and curiosity.

Eric nodded dejectedly, not looking forward to that conversation, as they walked over to an empty seating area and sat down.

"I will wait here while you retrieve her belongings." Godric said just before his attention was redirected to the television positioned behind Eric's head. On the news was a picture of the block the nest was on with the ticker at the bottom stating, 'Explosion on residential street.'

"Eric, turn around, that's the street that the nest is on. Arabella is still there with her brother." Godric said, genuinely worried and wondering if this was retaliation for what happened with the Fellowship of the Sun. He knew that there were still a couple key members unaccounted for. Eric quickly turned his head and became wide-eyed at the sight.

If Godric was worried, Eric was terrified. He couldn't lose her forever. Even though he severely fucked up with her, he still held on in the back of his mind to a small but distinguishable glimmer of hope of winning her back, but he couldn't do that if she was dead. The world would seem so much bleaker without her in it.

As Eric turned back to look at Godric, they wordlessly knew what they needed to do. Both flew out of the lobby and into the night sky to race as fast as they could to the nest, to Arabella.

…

Godric and Eric reached the street the nest was on within seconds but were dismayed to find it had become a three ring circus, complete with dozens of police cars, TV camera crews, curious bystanders, frantic homeowners, and the bomb squad. They knew that they would have to be beyond cautious if they were to try to navigate that chaos. Bringing unnecessary attention to their search for Arabella or their vampire status would be a bad idea on many levels. Before they moved on, both scanned the mess, noting that neither she nor her brother were among those on the street.

Even though Godric's thoughts lay heavily with finding Arabella, he could not ignore his duties as sheriff, who he still was until Isabel was notified of her impending promotion. And so, he immediately he began texting his nestmates to not return to the nest tonight at all and to find lodging at either a trusted off-sight resting place or at the Hotel Carmilla. He knew the less vampire involvement here, the better. After spending way too long for his liking with Nan Flanigan, he couldn't help but wonder what an even bigger bitch she would be if all that good PR she just got from the Fellowship's downfall would go down the drain with a vampire debacle here.

After Godric sent the text, he looked to Eric, no words needed as he signaled their next move. They headed out of eyeshot before speeding off at vampire speed to the backyard of the nest. While the street was abuzz with excitement, the backs of the houses were left virtually alone.

Godric entered the code into the keypad at the backdoor once they reached it, gaining them quick access to the nest. Both he and Eric then zoomed through the house, looking for any sign of Arabella, or at least some information on where she could be. After their search they stopped in the living room to regroup.

"No one's here." Eric said with a heavy edge to his voice, anger seeping through. These situations were becoming too familiar, not knowing what happened or where she was, and he didn't like it one bit.

"No. But look here Eric, she went through her belongings and things are missing." Godric said, looking at the coffee table where Arabella sifted through the glassy mess.

Eric briefly looked absentmindedly at the table as he began to take in the faint sweet smell that still lingered in the air and belonged to Arabella, a small sad smile forming on his lips. Notes of vanilla, strawberries, and most of all sunlight entered his being, the specific combination he knew to be particular to her. If he could bottle the smell he would, however he would have preferred to be smelling it directly from her in person, knowing she was safe. But in that smelling, his nose began to pick up traces of other, more noxious smells. He sensed the nasty but unmistakable odor he smelled was coming from the front door. Not responding to Godric, he instead walked over to the door and opened it. He didn't need to worry about anyone seeing the open door because the power had been cut off for the street by the bomb squad, who worried about a secondary explosion. It would be too dark for anyone on the street to notice the activity at the house.

"Godric, that smell…" Eric began to say.

"Yes, I recognize it too. The suicide bomber was here, at the door." Godric said aloud the thoughts going through Eric's mind, causing them both much alarm. Now as both stood at the front door, they not only smelled the distinct smell of the explosive which they had become accustomed with during their escapades in Europe during WWII, but also that of an unknown human. This information only strengthened Godric's assumption that the bomber had indeed targeted the nest, but something obviously changed his path.

Looking out towards the street, Eric saw the rental car that he had gotten for Arabella was still parked in front. Upon further inspection he noticed that the windshield was broken with blood on it. He couldn't help but wonder if she may have tried to go to the car. He needed to know more; needed to make sure she wasn't there, hurt; that it wasn't her blood. So after making sure the coast was clear for a moment, he sped at vampire speed to the car, looked into it, and brought back something.

"What did you find Eric?" Godric asked, knowing it was a body part by the smell, but not one of Arabella's.

Eric held up a charred and bloodied lower part of a male arm and hand; a hand with a very distinctive silver ring on it.

"The human this part belonged to was at the door." Godric said, sniffing the air.

"Yes. So we know that the bomber came here, probably with the intent of blowing up the nest, but then blew up down the street. And Arabella isn't here. What did she do?" Eric reiterated the facts aloud, curiosity abound in his voice, as he had no doubt that she was responsible for the bomb going off elsewhere. She was too resourceful and had the biggest perchance for self-preservation of anyone he knew. Even without knowing the details of what happened, he felt in his core that she bettered the fool.

"I don't know, but she's not here and for now I will take that as a good sign." Godric said before continuing, "Eric, that ring on the hand, it's made of silver and there's symbols on it, old symbols."

"I'm not familiar with them." Eric said as he held the hand closer and examined the ring, careful not to get too close as it was made of silver.

"I must admit that my knowledge of those symbols is a bit rusty, but I know that I've seen them before. They definitely are very, very old, older than you in fact, my child, and not in use anymore; which makes this all the more curious. Where would a human such as this get a ring with those markings?" Godric asked baffled as to what this could mean.

"I don't know, but we're going to keep it until we find out." Eric said as he grabbed a tissue from a box on the table and carefully took the ring off the finger, placing both in his leather jacket pocket. He then raced back outside to place the body part back into the car, in the exact position in which it had landed in the first place, so that no one would notice it was ever missing. The police were still busy collecting evidence further up the street and hadn't gotten to the car yet. Eric couldn't help but thank Odin at his luck, because now no one would be the wiser of the ring going missing.

"Does she have a phone?" Eric asked his maker once he reentered the nest because Godric honestly would know more now than him what Arabella could possibly have on her person at the moment.

"I gave her back all her belongings from her purse, except for her phone. I couldn't give that back with the images on it." Godric replied solemnly. He normally was one to think five steps ahead, but tonight he missed a step. He should have given her a phone, a just in case phone. He of all people knew that things often don't go the way you would expect, but tonight's events seemed to move at a pace all their own and he missed this crucial step.

Eric understood the logic behind the decision to not give her back her phone, but hated the timing of it. They would have no way to reach her now.

"Do you think that she'd go back to the hotel?" Eric asked worriedly. As much as he wanted her safe, the hotel harbored the horrible secret which he didn't want her to know about.

"No, my child. It was clear that she did not want to see you right now. Also, she gave me a message to give to her sister." Godric replied.

Eric flinched at the mention of Arabella's sister… of Sookie. He'd have to deal with her still tonight. "What was the message?" He finally choked out.

"See you at home." Godric replied, but then something dawned on him before he spoke. "We should get out of here before someone notices we're here. Besides, I think there may be another way to locate her at the hotel."

Eric agreed as he too suddenly realized what Godric was getting at. And so, the two flew out the back of the house, once again into the night sky, out of view from the mess in front of the house and back to the Hotel Carmilla.

…

When the two of them arrived at the hotel, they were greeted immediately by a small yet worried and curious group of Dallas nestmates, Isabel among them.

"Godric, what is happening?" Isabel asked as the others looked to her to get some answers, knowing the two were close.

Godric, instead of answering her question, turned his attention to the small crowd before him and said, "I know you all have questions, but they'll have to wait. We are still gathering information. In the meantime, you should get a room here if you haven't already unless you have made other arrangements. You all need to stay away from the nest until you receive notice that it is safe to go back."

There were many grumbles at that, because everyone was curious about the situation, but they all obeyed his command by flitting in all directions to wherever they were planning on going for the night.

As he sensed Isabel was about to leave as well, thinking his command included her too, he grabbed her arm. "Let us talk in private."

She nodded and said, "Of course Godric."

"Eric, we will use your room to discuss matters." Godric said, not wanting to deal with getting his own at the moment as he wanted to swiftly deal with the situation. It didn't escape his mind however that there was another matter still to deal with in the room.

"Yes Godric." Eric replied. He knew there would be no discussion in the matter, even though he really didn't want to go back there yet, let alone with company.

"Let's proceed then." Godric said as the three of them headed to the elevators.

Godric could not believe his luck when the elevator door opened to once again reveal none other than Nan Flanigan.

"Godric, fuck you are hard to find. What is it with you? Anyway, do you know what the fuck is going on by your nest? It's like pandemonium on the TV. You are sheriff, well at least until tomorrow, shouldn't you be researching that shit out?" Nan erupted with her questions in a manner her human TV fans would be appalled to hear after stepping out of the elevator she was in. Godric had to admit his was slightly impressed at her ability to shift from one character to another, like Jekyll and Hyde and so seamlessly at that.

"I've assessed the situation as best I can with the media circus around. Suffice to say, there was a suicide bomber, but he blew himself up further down the street. No vampires were harmed and the nest escaped unscathed. The nest has also been advised to not return until the all clear is given. I dare say; crisis averted Ms. Flanigan." Godric explained, sounding bored while Isabel and Eric both looked at him in shock. But before they could ask their questions, Nan cut in again.

"Well, good. When you find out more, make sure to text me your findings. By the way Isabel, congratulations; you are the new Dallas sheriff as of tomorrow. In all honesty this had to be the fastest confirmation I've ever dealt with because of your outstanding record. Please stop by suite 2112 at 8:00 pm tomorrow night to sign the appropriate paperwork. Shit. I really was hoping to have more information. I'm supposed to be on the local news in fifteen minutes." She said looking at her watch before she burst away at vampire speed to her next press conference.

Godric could tell that Eric and Isabel had their questions, but the elevator banks weren't the place to answer them. So he quickly raised his hand to silence them and walked into the next elevator that came, wordlessly beckoning them to follow with the promise of answers.

…

Sookie, as tired as she was, couldn't fall asleep, not with the knowledge of what she had done and especially not in the bed she did it in. The weight of the guilt was getting heavier with each passing minute. How could she have done it? How could she give into something that could only promise but a moments respite from her immediate pain, but then add to it tenfold? How could she betray two of the most important people in her world? What was wrong with her? She had no answers, but knew in her mind that she would do everything in her power to make amends.

As she laid there with her thoughts her only company, she was surprised when the door opened to reveal not only Eric, but also Godric and a female vampire, Isabel if she remembered her name correctly from her brief visit to the nest.

Sookie automatically grabbed the sheet and pulled it closer to her now purple and blue spotted neck; bruising setting in from Lorena's previous attack. Since she now not only had Eric back in the room but also two other vampires, she wanted to feel a little more concealed.

"Have you heard from your sister?" Eric spoke first. And though he wanted to question why Godric was no longer Dallas Sheriff, he needed to know first if Arabella made contact, if she was alright.

"No. Should I have? Oh God, is everything okay?" Sookie asked, scared of the answer.

Eric paused, not knowing if he should say anything further to her, but then realized, she was going to hear the conversation anyway because there was nowhere for her to go. "An incident occurred on the street the Dallas nest is on. She was at the nest when it happened, but we don't know where she is now."

"What kind of incident?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"An explosion." Eric answered simply. She obviously had not turned on the TV in his absence.

"An explosion? Are you kidding me? What kind of explosion? And is Jason with her? Where's Jason?" Sookie asked horror-struck.

"A suicide bomber..." Godric replied this time as Sookie grabbed her mouth with one of her hands in shock. Godric then added, "We don't know where he is either, but I feel that it's safe to assume that they are together."

While Sookie sat there in shock, Isabel took the moment to interject herself, "Godric, do you know why or what the target was?" This really was her first chance to ask questions on the matter from her Sheriff.

"No, not for certain. However, if I had to make an educated guess, I believe that it was an attempted retaliation for the incident at the Fellowship." Godric replied solemnly. Poor Farrell would never have wanted all of _this_ to happen because _he_ wanted to meet the sun. But to be fair, how could he have predicted this outcome?

"We found this ring and believe it has something to do with the bombing." Eric said as he took the ring out of his pocket and placed it on the console table close to the door. "Does it mean anything to you Isabel?"

"No; should it?" Isabel asked as she looked at the silver ring warily, knowing its immediate danger to her, but wondering what the underlying danger was.

"No, I suppose not, but it was on the hand of the bomber." Eric responded. 'It was worth a shot.' He thought to himself.

"Its markings are old… very old. There is something deeper at work here." Godric said, staring at the ring again before continuing, "I will hold onto the ring to investigate that further, but as for the rest of the situation, this will now fall into your hands Isabel, as the new acting Sheriff…" Godric started to say, but was cut off by Isabel.

"What? What are you talking about Godric, you're sheriff." Isabel said not believing her ears.

"Isabel, I am taking a leave of absence; my reasons being my own. I put in a good word with the AVL and requested that you take my place in the meantime. And as we heard before, it seems Ms. Flanigan has already put it through. I have no doubt that you will excel in the position." Godric explained with a sad smile, as Eric looked on confused. He asked no questions at the moment, knowing his master would explain later.

"I know you're reasons are your own Godric, but I can't stress how much I wish you weren't doing this. I'm going to miss you. I hope I can keep the peace as you were able to." Isabel said sadly. Godric was not only her closest vampire companion in the nest, but also her mentor.

"Isabel, this is your time." Godric said simply, making is clear there was no room to change his mind.

"Well, I am honored that you think this highly of me Godric, and swear that I will try to lead in the same manner as you did." Isabel said admiringly to her friend.

"I am sure you will." Godric said reassuringly.

Before they could continue their conversation there was a banging at the door. Eric rushed to it, looked through the peep hole and upon seeing who was on the other side, sighed and opened the door warily. He wasn't looking forward to what he assumed would come.

"Eric." Bill said through gritted teeth, but then noticed the other two vampires and Sookie sitting upright in the bed, large purple bruises littering her neck, covered only in a sheet.

"What have you done to her?" Bill yelled at Eric, who just stood there with a blank face. Bill then took in the sight of the other two in the room suspiciously.

"Bill, please, there's a lot going on and we need to talk. This isn't what you think, well, maybe part of it, but…" Sookie tried to interject, to calm down her beloved, but her plea went ignored.

"I know what you did with her Northman. You know I could _feel_ it. But with two other vampires and she's got bruises? I never thought you would stoop that low." Bill spat out his interpretation of the scene in front of him, anger rising by the second.

Realization struck Sookie as to what Bill thought had happened in the room before she yelled out, "What! Ewwww. No Bill nothing like _that_ happened. I wouldn't even know how to work that out." Godric and Isabel both shot an eyebrow up at that while Eric remained still.

Sookie's words didn't register to the now fully infuriated Bill. All Bill could focus on was his burning desire to kick the shit out of Eric. And so, acting on that overwhelming impulse, he took a swing at Eric. Nothing stopped his fist as it made contact with Eric's chiseled face, causing his head and shoulder length blonde hair to violently turn and blood to splatter against the wall beside him. Godric normally would have interfered, being Sheriff he was bound to keep the peace, but not only that, this was his child being attacked. However, he could feel from Eric that he was to allow at least one blow.

With so many other things on his mind now, Eric just stood there wearily, blood dripping down his chin, not moving an inch to react to Bill's blow. While he normally wouldn't have allowed such an offense against him go unanswered, he would allow it this once because he knew he more than deserved this.

Bill stood there with a stunned look on his face while Godric and Isabel moved quickly to restrain him.

"There will be no further altercations here. Am I clear?" Godric commanded.

"Yes sheriff." Bill responded, still not believing he was able to actually hit Eric. And, he couldn't believe how good it felt.

Now there was another knock on the door. 'Who could this possibly be?' Eric thought as he went to answer the door again, blood still dripping down his face, though the wounds had already started healing.

"Mr. Northman, you look like you're having the same kind of night as me I'm afraid." Lorena said as she noted the blood on Eric's face. 'Great.' Eric thought as he rolled his eyes. 'If this wasn't a party before…' "Lorena." He finally said evenly, moving aside to let her in the room.

Bill got wide-eyed as he saw his maker walk into the room, thankful now to be in Godric and Isabel's custody. Sookie clutched the sheet closer to her, fear flashed across her eyes briefly before anger set in, causing them to narrow, but mercifully she kept her mouth shut for once.

Godric took notice of the reactions from Bill and Sookie and so he said, "I am sheriff of this area. I am not familiar with you. Why are you here?"

"I was just conducting some business here in Dallas when I happened to run into my child, William." Lorena began, trying to sound as charming as possible while still managing a glare in Sookie's direction, making the only human in the room more agitated. She still remained quiet though, what with Bill restrained, Eric not seeming to be himself, and two other vampires who she wasn't quite familiar with, she didn't want to rock the boat, at least not yet.

"You know that it is custom to notify the nest of an area when you enter, do you not?" Godric stated with authority. He took his responsibility as a sheriff seriously.

"I apologize for not notifying you first thing Sheriff, but I was planning on doing so as soon as my business was finished." Lorena answered sugary sweet while taking a quick look around the room. Her eyes narrowed though as they noticed the intricately engraved unique silver ring on the console table. "You all realize there is silver in the room, do you not?"

"That is none of your concern." Godric said with authority, but noted her interest in the ring, before adding, "We are in the middle of some things here, so if you don't mind…"

"In that case, I'll just be leaving with my progeny. William, come." Lorena said, looking straight into Bill's eyes with lust.

Sookie, remembering Eric's words from before on a maker's control over their child, shouted, "You're forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do!"

Lorena scoffed at Sookie, "Pa-sha… we were just catching up is all. I will admit that things got _heated_, but that so often happens when old lovers catch up. Speaking of which, since we're not done _catching_ up, William, if you will." She again tried to get Bill to follow her out of the room.

Bill wasn't having this though. "Lorena you were most certainly keeping me in that room against my will. You released me many years ago. This situation you're compelling me into now goes against our laws, isn't that right Sheriff?" Bill looked at Godric, hoping the sheriff would take his side and get him out of this mess with Lorena.

"If you have released your child and are holding him against his will, then he is correct and you would have to leave him be." Godric responded. This was true according to their law.

Lorena realized it would be futile to work this angle any further, so she turned her attention to Sookie instead and said, "Did you know that your lover hit me over the head with a 52' plasma TV earlier tonight?" She then touched her hair for added effect. "You know, everyone says how thin and light they are, but when wielded properly, they are quite the weapon. You know, domestic violence should never be tolerated."

"It was one thing to use me for your little games Lorena. I figured you'd eventually leave and I could escape, but you nearly drained that poor bellboy dry by your animalistic feeding. I did what I had to do." Bill replied feeling completely justified in his attack of her. Her vicious attack on the bellboy brought back too many bad memories of all the lives they had taken when she first turned him and it made him sick. He'd worked so hard to not just be a better vampire, but a better person, that he was not going to let her drag him down again.

"It's what we do William… feed, oh and _fuck_. Oh my, here I thought that you had only fallen in love with that pathetic human in the bed over there, who by the way smells of sex, but it seems that you've fallen in love with the whole human race. That's so tragic it's funny." Lorena said while laughing hysterically by herself. Unbeknownst to her, she picked the wrong room of vampires to human bash.

"You know what you can't deal with here Lorena; you lost. Bill is not yours anymore and you can't deal with it; can't deal with the man he's become. He loves me and I love him. Now who's the pathetic being? _And_ don't even try to play the domestic violence bit with me, you crazy bitch. You nearly choked me to death in the hallway. " Sookie said, finding her voice again. Bill looked towards Eric when she mentioned that it was Lorena who left the marks on her neck. Eric just shrugged it off. Now wasn't the time to get into Sookie's particular situation.

"I already told you once to **mind…** **your…** **place…** human. You are nothing but a blood bag, ripe for the picking." Lorena hissed as she lunged across the room at Sookie, so quick that she managed to get her fangs into her neck, tasting her sweet blood. Pulling back for a moment, Lorena asked perplexed, "You taste so good. What are you?"

"Enough!" Godric yelled as he took the moment Lorena pulled her fangs out of Sookie's neck to yank the vampire off of her and throw her across the room, into the minibar fridge. The door busted open, True Blood bottles falling out and breaking all over the floor, creating a red pool that looked like a crime scene. There was a reason for the high security deposits on the rooms at this hotel. Rooms often needed to be redecorated.

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head at the scene while sitting down to watch it play out. Godric was the authority here, so it would have been inappropriate for Eric to intercede anyway. But while he sat there, he couldn't help but feel bad for Bill. Bill had told him years ago that his maker was bat shit crazy and a handful, but he just assumed Bill was exaggerating. 'Guess he wasn't.' Eric thought, now regretting completely his call into Lorena. The Lorena he knew before she turned Bill was not the same Lorena she is now. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. He was brought back to the situation when Lorena spoke again.

"Ye ee eee ssss, Sheriff." She staggered out. She wasn't expecting that.

"This human is right, you are pathetic. Because your child doesn't wish to be in your company any longer due to your own actions, you use your powers to try to belittle, frighten and hurt the human who he does wish to be with. You treat her as if she were a daisy, pulling petals until you get your way. No wonder so many humans hate us when so many of us still act like… this."

"She provoked me!" Lorena said huffily to Godric. She was not used to being put in her place.

"And you provoke me. You disrupt the peace in my area. I could snap you in half right now if I wanted, but I haven't. Do you know why?" Godric said, gazing upon Lorena with a look that made her cower in fear.

"Because it's your choice." Lorena answered softly, gazing down at the carpet. She knew she had lost.

"Yes, it is." Godric answered back simply and continued, "I can tell you are an older vampire, having many years, different lifetimes to better yourself, make the world better, and yet you haven't. You treat the world as if it were your playground and people as if they were nothing but portable food stations. You are still nothing but a savage and I fear for all of us if this type of behavior persists."

Lorena had nothing say in response and did not wish to anger the sheriff any further, so she remained silent.

"I want you out of my area before dawn and do not plan on coming back anytime soon." Godric ordered, wanting to get this situation off his plate and back onto finding Arabella.

"Yes, sheriff." Lorena replied but then turned to Bill, blood red tears streaming down her face, and said, "I don't know how it got this way. You are a part of me and I can't help that I still love you. But now, my caring for you has just become a huge humiliation; a joke."

"The pain you are suffering now is of your own doing. You say you care for me, but do you really, or do you just like the idea of having me under your thumb. You know, for the life of me I could never tell." Bill said somewhat sad, but with a tinge of spite.

"I have always loved you William." Lorena choked out.

"Do not attempt to make contact with me again Lorena. I will not be your lapdog anymore. And if you think that TV left a mark…" Bill replied, as if he never heard her words of longing.

"Don't you see William, there's so much passion between us…" Lorena started to respond, but was cut off by Godric.

"Out!" Godric finally said, done with this maker-child reunion.

Lorena didn't have to be told twice after Godric's final command and bolted out of the room, and further, out of Dallas.

When Lorena left the room, there was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. There obviously were several elephants in the room that needed addressing, but which was to go first?

Finally, Bill spoke, "While I appreciate your assistance with my maker Sheriff, I would like to speak with Eric and Sookie in private, if you two don't mind."

Godric replied, "Normally I would not interfere with that request, however before you and your maker showed up, we were discussing a serious matter."

"There was an explosion by the nest and no one knows where Arabella and Jason are." Sookie broke in quickly.

"Oh… what happened?" Bill asked with concern.

"That's what we were discussing." Isabel replied, as Eric took this moment to go into the bathroom to finally wash his face.

"Is your child still here?" Godric asked.

"Yes, Jessica should be in her room. Why do you ask?" Bill replied.

"She gave Jason blood, so she should be able to feel if he's okay and might be able to track where he is." Godric answered, hopeful for the results.

"I will go retrieve her at once." Bill said, shooting out of the room at vampire speed and returning shortly after with a very put-out Jessica.

"What the hell? I was in the middle of a very good por… I mean movie." Jessica said sulkily. Eric smirked as he walked back in the room upon hearing her, because he knew exactly what kind of movie she was watching.

"We need you to concentrate on where Jason may be." Bill said to his child.

"Why?" Jessica asked confused.

"We just need to know where he is Jessica. Now, concentrate." Bill replied, slightly impatient.

"Ummm… I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be looking for." Jessica said truthfully.

"You are young, so I know it will be a little difficult to do, but I'm sure you will succeed." Godric said before continuing, "Look into yourself and try to find the emotions and thoughts that don't seem to be your own. Sometimes these will appear as colors, lighter, brighter, than your own, or wisps of words, floating around in your head."

"Wow, I've never noticed this before. Yeah, ummm, I see some that are light blue. They're beautiful… happy, safe, simple…" Jessica said as she had latched onto Jason's aura.

"Good, now can you make out where he is? Try to latch onto one of those wisps, it should lead you to see through his eyes and see where he is." Godric was glad that there seemed to be nothing remiss with them, but still wanted to know where they were.

"Everything's moving… fast. It reminds me of a bird? Maybe a bug…no…a bird." She said. This was so exciting to her now. Bill never had even attempted to teach her anything like this before; always saying she wasn't ready to learn more, that it was dangerous. And when he did try to teach her something, he usually was impatient, wanting to get back to Sookie, or anything else but her. She welcomed this opportunity and hoped that she could learn more from Godric.

"They are traveling then, moving quickly and over a large distance." Godric said sadly. Jessica's description of what she saw was common among young vampires when those they are bonded to are on the move. They have to learn to adjust their vision to the vision of whomever they are trying to track in order to see exactly where their bonded is. She would get there one day, but not today. And so, they would not find Arabella and Jason tonight. "My guess is we are going to have to wait until they make contact with Sookie. Thank you Jessica; that was a very good first effort." Jessica smiled big at the compliment.

"Yes, thank you Jessica, you can go back to your movie now." Bill said quickly. Eric smirked a bit at that because it was obvious that Bill didn't catch on before as to what she was watching. Jessica got a sly smile on her face, said a quick goodbye and bolted out of the room, looking to not only finish her movie, but order room service as well.

"It would seem that the three of you have more to discuss about this situation, but I don't think that Sookie and I would have much to add to the mix. Is it alright if I take her back to our room now?" Bill asked the three, but was looking at Godric as sheriff to give the okay.

"That is fine. Let us agree that if either one of us hears from Arabella we will notify the other." Godric replied.

"Of course." Sookie replied as she stood up, wrapped the sheet around her like a toga dress, and walked towards Bill, purposefully not looking at Eric. She made a mental note that he didn't give a sarcastic remark about that, like he normally would, and wondered just how upset he was about her sister. Bill then put his hand on her back and headed her out the door to their room, leaving Godric, Isabel and Eric to finish their conversation.

"This has turned into quite an unusual night, I must say." Isabel said, taking in the night's turn of events.

"It has." Godric agreed and then added, "Isabel, you might want to try to discretely head back to the nest and see if you can find out any further information, maybe glamour a police officer or two to see what's not being told to the public. Also, you should send out Gerry and Tomas to search for the missing Fellowship members that the police were looking for. We need to make sure this type of thing doesn't happen again. As I said before, I will keep the ring and research it further. Tell no one about it. The symbols are disturbing to me and I feel that we need to keep that close to vest."

"Yes, of course Godric." Isabel replied obediently.

"I will text the nest a message to meet at the Opportunity Park Pavilion tomorrow night, after your meeting with Nan of course, so I can say farewell and pass the torch to you." Godric said, thinking of one of his favorite places in the city. The red and silver structure always spoke to him. Its steel construction looked like a piece of Japanese origami, folded to a represent a butterfly floating freely above the ground, surrounded by majestic pecan trees. Beautiful in its simplicity and meaning, it was a place that Godric often visited to think on things, or read, or just sit and enjoy nature. This was the perfect place to say goodbye. Thankfully it was also big enough for the group to congregate at.

"Godric…" Isabel started to speak, but the words wouldn't come as the red tears rolled down her face.

"I know." Godric simply said in return and gave his friend a hug.

"You will keep in contact still, right?" Isabel asked, hoping this wasn't the last she'd hear from him.

"Of course my friend." Godric said with a smile. "Don't think of this as goodbye, but rather until next we meet again."

Isabel smiled at that and said, "Well, in that case, it seems like I have some things to attend to before morning comes. Godric, I will do as you ask and will see you tomorrow at the Pavilion. Eric, it's been interesting as always when you visit. Don't think that I've forgotten about the gymnasts you brought back to the nest two years ago. It was quite a show."

Eric took in a slow unnecessary breath and let it out before answering her, "Yes, well they were quite limber…" There was none of the usual humor that he would have shown at that remembrance because of all the other stuff on his mind now.

Isabel could sense that she should leave now so she said, before whooshing out of the room, "Well, I will go now. Goodbye." And then there was one very big elephant left in the room.

…

Godric looked upon his child for a moment and silence filled the air, much to Eric's appreciation. Eric just needed a moment before having to deal with the questions he no doubt knew were coming from Godric.

"She is fine Eric." Godric finally spoke after sitting in a chair by the desk in the room.

"She is and yet she isn't." Eric replied knowing that even though she may be physically fine, that she was probably pissed as all hell at him, upset by what happened at the church and at the nest.

"I see your point, but she _will_ be fine. She is strong Eric." Godric said trying to reassure his child.

"Yes she is Godric, and now, she is also yours." Eric said dejectedly.

"For the moment." Godric replied cryptically, but he could already sense the hope within his child.

"You'll help me get her back?" Eric asked, nearly begging.

"No Eric. _You_ will have to do that yourself. But if she should ever ask to be released, to be yours again, I would not hesitate to release her. But know that it will be her decision Eric. You have to earn your way back to her." Godric said, hoping every word hit home.

"How am I supposed to do that Godric? I can't glamour her. She probably won't want to speak to me…" Eric began to say before being cut off by Godric.

"You will have to figure that out Eric. For so long we've relied on tricking, coercing, glamouring and the like to get what and who we wanted. I think that we actually need to try to have a real relationship. That, my child, involves give and take, honesty and selflessness." Godric replied with his sage advice.

"Godric, I don't know if I can…" Eric started to say before getting cut off again.

"You can and you will." Godric replied without any hesitation, but then switched focus. "How do you intend to tell her about what happened with her sister tonight?"

Eric looked at Godric like he just grew two heads. "I don't Godric. She must never know."

"I feel you are making a mistake with that course of action, but it is your choice. I will not tell her, as it is your story to tell, but I wish you would reconsider and come clean. If this comes out later, it will be much worse." Godric said, hoping his child would heed his words.

"Godric, she must already hate me. I can't give her another reason to; not now." Eric replied, knowing he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"I fear that she will be angrier if you don't come clean now." Godric tried to reiterate.

"It's the chance I have to take Godric. I just can't tell her right now." Eric said definitively.

"And what of the sister?" Godric asked, knowing there was still that loose end.

"I don't think she'll be saying anything either. And before you ask, we both realized it was a huge mistake and it will not happen again." Eric replied.

"Why did you do it in the first place Eric? I don't understand." Godric asked the question he asked earlier in the night again.

"I had wanted revenge against Bill for something he had done years ago. I wanted him to feel the pain of disloyalty that I did at the time." Eric started to say.

"And how did it feel?" Godric asked, knowing that Eric didn't get the satisfaction he wanted but needing to hear Eric's words none the less.

"Hollow. And as fate would have it, Bill wasn't even responsible for what happened; that bitch Emma was. I have never misjudged a situation that badly before Godric." Eric replied, shaking his head in the disbelief he still felt over the situation.

"Eric, though we may seem like gods to the humans, we are not. We are just as fallible. We make mistakes. Look at what happened with Farrell and me at the Fellowship. I probably should have been more careful stepping into the lion's den, but… well, it doesn't matter now." Godric said.

"Godric, they were savages!" Eric said with anger at what his maker had endured.

"And yet so are we. But, I think we can strive for _more_. I think that you should start by sending an olive branch to Bill. Explain and apologize. You two were friends before, weren't you?" Godric asked.

"Yes." Eric replied.

"Maybe you can be once more." Godric replied earnestly.

"Maybe." Eric replied simply, again.

"I will not make you go over this further tonight. I feel that you've had enough for now." He then stood up and added, "Since Arabella is probably headed back to Bon Temps; she will not need her belongings tonight. Why don't you take them back with you to Shreveport? I will have enough to deal with in having my own belongings sent there myself."

"You're moving to Bon Temps?" Eric asked surprised, and also hoping that he wasn't moving in with her.

"No Eric, I'm not moving in with her." Godric said, knowing how his child's mind worked. "But I am moving to the town to be closer to her and you. It will take me at least a week before I am able to settle everything here and find appropriate lodging there. So, in the meantime, you can take this as a legitimate opportunity to see her again. She couldn't blame you for returning her things." Godric said with a small smile. He knew that Eric wasn't going to win her over again with a big show, it would be little things that would help him back into her heart.

Eric smiled, because he knew Godric was giving him a chance, but then said, "You know Godric, you can stay with me until you find a place to live."

"I may have too, but I'll deal with that once I arrive there." Godric replied as he stood up. "I think you could probably use some time alone, so I will leave. I will let you know when I'm coming. Please tell Arabella when you drop off her belongings that I will be in town shortly. Goodbye my child." Godric said before speeding out the door.

And so Eric turned to look at the now empty room, relieved and agitated at the same time at the notion of being alone with his thoughts. He went to sit on the bed to watch TV, but it smelled of both Sookie and Arabella and the mix repulsed him. So instead he walked over to the desk, deciding to try to do some work and check his messages to keep his mind from rehashing all that he couldn't undo now anyway.

The first couple messages were from the Queen, wanting more supply flowing, more money coming in. 'She's going to bleed her kingdom dry because she can't fucking stop buying antiques!' He thought angrily to himself. 'Maybe if she started some of her own damn businesses she wouldn't have to lean on the rest of us like she's doing. Someone's going to take her out if she keeps this up.' He saw a message from Lafayette asking if he needed to do anything else. 'I need to show him some appreciation for the work he's doing before he flips out.' And finally he saw a message from Pam…

_**What the fuck Eric? Your emotions are all over the fucking place. It's making me feel like I need to buy some tampons and chocolate. FIGURE YOUR SHIT OUT!**_

Eric let out a chuckle, one that was needed to relieve some of his stress. He could always depend on her for the words he needed to hear.

He then grabbed some paperwork and dived into his work for the rest of the night.

…

Bill had gently and quietly escorted Sookie back to their room and once inside, he remained just as quiet. Sookie was a little unnerved by this, because she knew that he knew that she and Eric had sex. She needed him to say something.

"Bill…?" She started, but didn't quite know what to say next.

Bill said nothing and did not look at her while he took a seat in a plush side chair in the sitting area of the room. He had many thoughts and emotions running through him at the moment and needed a place where he could feel some comfort, even if it was only physically.

Sookie knew she would have to be the one to start this conversation. "Bill, there's no excuse for what I did. I screwed up big time and I am **so** incredibly sorry. I just lost it with Lorena and then Eric showed up and was in pain, and…" She started spouting out her attempt at explaining and saying sorry, but Bill finally cut her off.

"Did Eric trick you into being with him?" Bill asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Sookie looked down at the floor, tears welling up because she knew Bill would not like the answer. "No." She answered truthfully and regretfully.

"I see. Then why Sookie? Why did you do it?" Bill asked, tears forming in his own eyes, breaking her heart for she knew she was the reason for them.

"It all seems like a blur now. Everything seemed so urgent and wrong and hurtful. I guess I just let myself get lost in that and sought anything that would make me feel better, even if that was Eric. I saw you lying there in _our_ bed, **our bed**, naked, Lorena in that tacky see through nightie and shit-eating grin, and I just lost it. Part of me knew that you didn't want it, but part of me just saw red and wanted to make you hurt like I hurt, I guess. It was childish and immature and wrong and I'm _so_ _incredibly_ sorry. You have to believe me Bill. I will _never_ do that again, especially not with Eric." Sookie said, trembling and sobbing between words.

Bill sat there for a moment, taking in what she said, thinking on it, and trying to wrap his head around the words. He also felt her feelings, her regret, her sorrow, her guilt, her fear, her hurt and her love.

The longer Bill took to respond, the more Sookie fell into despair. She moved over to the bed to sit down, her hand shaking as it sought stability from the bed, no longer feeling strong enough to stand. The weight of everything was making her legs feel like jelly. She felt like she was about to lose everything in her world that made sense and that she loved because of her own stupid actions.

Bill finally replied to her admissions, "I cannot say that I am happy with what happened; you know that. I also cannot say that I will forget about it quickly. But, what I _can_ say is that I know in your heart you regret it and love me and only me. I would be foolish to sit here and judge you harshly when I myself have not been a sinless man. I have made many grievous mistakes in my days, many much more grievous than what you did tonight. We vampires often find it hard to control our impulsiveness, our selfishness, and of course our viciousness. So, that being said, I can understand if you gave into those impulses given the state you were in and Lorena pushing you over the edge, even if I don't like that you did. But besides all that, you digested a large amount of Eric's blood. It was bound to come to head eventually. And if the worst outcome of that was being with Eric for one night instead of dying because of the attack, then it was a price worth paying. We obviously have much to discuss about our relationship and ourselves, but that can wait until tomorrow." He recognized that between this situation and her siblings gone missing, again, she needed a break from her worries.

Sookie couldn't believe her ears. Had the situation been reversed, she knew she would have kicked him to the curb and the thought of this humbled her. She felt even more undeserving of his love as she took her head into her hands and cried tears of relief and self-worthlessness. "How? How can you be so forgiving? How can you stand to be next to me?" She sobbed out.

Bill whooshed over to her and took her into his arms, shhhing and rocking her in an attempt to soother her. "We love each other, despite the odds being against us, despite those that would like to keep us apart, despite ourselves even. It is worth fighting for; worth believing in even when there is room for doubt. Your love has made me better, stronger. Maybe you gave me some of your strength and I need to return it now that I am stronger."

"What did I ever do to have you enter my life Bill Compton? I surely don't deserve you." Sookie said, finally bringing her tears to a halt.

"You _are_ a good person Sookie. You saved me when I thought it wasn't possible…" Bill started to say before he began to get choked up again himself.

"What a pair we make. We must look like the biggest train wreck ever!" Sookie said, an attempt at light humor as they both looked like they could use it. Bill chuckled at the observation he made of the two of them in the mirror.

"Yes, that is an understatement." Bill said with a small chuckle. He then lifted her gently and moved her up the bed, placing her so her head now rested on the soft goose down pillows, his head soon following. And so there they laid, holding each other, the pain each felt fading, even if just a little.

…

I so looked forward to finally going home as I settled into my first class seat. Normally I would never have spent that kind of money on airline tickets, but after the past few days that Jason and I had, shoot, we more than deserved a little indulgence. Admittedly, the seat wasn't as nice as the one on Anubus Air, but it was soft, comfy and more importantly, vampire and crazy human free.

As an attractive stewardess came down the aisle, I noticed her stop at Jason's seat. Unfortunately because we bought our tickets so last minute; they weren't able to sit next to each other. While looking upon the scene, it was more than obvious that the stewardess was flirting with my brother. To Jason's credit, he answered her questions politely and then graciously let her know he wasn't interested. The stewardess brushed it off and continued with her duties. Jason turned to me and gave me the thumbs up, but not for scoring with another chick, but rather for being able to say no. I was proud of my brother and gave him the thumbs up in return. Maybe this really was the catalyst he needed to get his life in order. Unfortunately for me, it felt like this trip was tearing my world apart.

Not wanting to get emotional on the plane, I turned to look out the window. There wasn't anything there to see really. It was pitch black in fact due to the clouds keeping the stars out of view. But somehow it was comforting. There was nothing there; nothing to worry about; nobody to think about; no bad people to be scared of; nope; just nothing. And to be honest, thinking about nothing felt good.

…

Author's note #2: I hope you didn't find Eric too OOC here, but in the show, it seemed to me that he was able to let his guard down in front of Godric and let his true emotions be present. Also, everything from the night was so fresh; it was hard for him to hold back.


	32. Chapter 32

Before I respond to the most recent reviews, I just wanted to remind everyone that I have a poll about whether or not to include Nora in this story. Majority rules so if you can, please vote!

To Chibichibi98: Thank you again for your wonderful review! I hope that people like when I take something that happened in the show and tweak it a bit, like the bombing, or Rene and so forth. As for Jessica, I really thought that Bill was a crappy maker, especially in the beginning. I wanted to show how Godric was definitely a better maker, though we all knew that already right Godric will be moving to Bon Temps, so I'm sure their paths will cross again. I haven't mentioned Bill's background yet… it'll come up eventually though.

To Mistress Vixen 101: Thank you! I hope you continue to read and like it!

To Jofrench22: Well, she was pretty freaked out when she ran out of the nest. But don't worry; Godric will understand not leaving a note or anything. Yeah, Eric… He was a mess, right. But, he isn't going to let that stop him from trying to win her back.

To Emzy2k11: Eric has been a vampire for a long time, and a pretty selfish one at that. Arabella has broken through all that and worked her way into his heart, but he wasn't prepared for that. Old habits die hard and he makes some mistakes, some big mistakes, but he will learn from them and grow. Will it be enough? I hope you continue reading to find out ;)

To Madge: It seems that Nora is not a favorite of anyone's that's voted so far. It's not looking good for Eric's sister…

To Guest: Yes, they do deserve to feel all that guilt. I hope that it didn't seem too odd to have Bill forgive Sookie so easily, but he is coming from a different place than Arabella would. Bill is a vampire who's done horrible, horrible things. He also has a blood bond with Sookie and can feel if she is telling the truth or lying and can feel exactly what she's feeling, so he knows that her words are true. I don't want to say too much more here though…

To Robin: Thanks! It gets harder to write these the further I get into the story because there's so much to think about now, but I'm going to try to be good about getting them out quicker.

To Blake: Yeah, she didn't really click with me either.

To Cam: I'm working the blood bond just a little differently in this story, where the older the blood is, the more potent and also an older vampire can control the intensity of the bond, making it even more potent, which Eric did to Sookie. Again, not an excuse, but it did not help the situation. I wrote a little bit about why I had them hook up in my A/N for chapter 31. It was necessary for the story.

To Guest: Memory loss, that'll be interesting. I don't want to give away too much here, but I will say that Sookie will not be involved with that. What I will say though is that Eric will not fall in love with Sookie in this story, ever.

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! And thank you to those who recently favorited or followed the story. I hope you all like the ride!

…

When we got off the plane we were able to drive home in Jason's truck. He had parked it in extended parking at the Shreveport airport, where it waited to take us home. I was glad for it because it made getting home that much easier. 'I could use easier right about now.' I thought to myself, trying not to think about anything else.

The drive home was a blur and thankfully it was blissfully quiet as well, since both of us were pretty tired. However, once we hit the country roads leading to Bon Temps, my senses perked up. It was early, just before sunrise, but you could already start to see specks of sunlight trying to poke through the mask of night. I rolled down the windows knowing that this time of day was the best to smell the sweet jasmine and honeysuckle that soaked the air. I inhaled deeply; taking it in, reminded once again of the beauty and simplicity that home had to offer.

As we got closer to my house, we drove through town. Nothing was open yet, but it felt so good to be around places that felt familiar, safe, and loved. It wasn't much of a town, but it was ours, and these people, our friends and family.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we arrived on my street and soon Jason pulled his pick-up truck onto the gravel drive. At this point, I saw the sun rising in the distance. 'It's a new day. I need to make the most of it.' I thought to myself, taking in the sight of the beautiful rays of gold that peeked through the trees on our property. I was home. I was safe. I was away from the pain… well, at least physically. Unfortunately, there was no running from my mind. But, I was determined to keep moving on. I wasn't going to let Eric bring me down. He broke my heart, but he wasn't going to break me, not now.

"Do you want me to stay here until Sookie comes home?" Jason asked when the truck came to a stop beside the house, bringing me out of my reflection of the morning.

"No, I'll be fine Jason. Thanks for the offer though." I replied before asking him, "Hey Jase, I'm going to need to get a new phone today, do you want to come with me?"

"Uhhhh, yeah, sure. What time?" He responded quickly.

"How 'bout noon? We could grab lunch and then go to the mall." I replied.

"That doesn't give much time for sleep." He said, counting on his fingers how many hours of sleep he could get between now and then.

"No, but I wasn't going to sleep, not yet anyway. If I go to sleep now, I'll be up all night and I do _not_ want that." I said aloud thinking I don't need to be on a vampire schedule.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. You know, noon 'ill be good. I'll quit my job with the Renard Parish and then head over to your house." Jason said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? You're going to quit your job? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I want to change my life Arabella, make it worth more… mean more. How can I do that being a supervisor for a road crew?" Jason said with thought.

"Okay, I get that, but shouldn't you have something lined up before you up and quit your job? How are you going to pay your bills?" I said, hoping he'd see the logic in that.

"Oh, I got that planned out already." Jason said, looking pretty happy with himself.

"Okay, you got me, what's your plan?" I asked, a little worried at what the answer might be.

"I'm going to be a deputy for the Bon Temps police department." Jason answered proudly.

"What? No offense here Jase, but how are you going to do that? Don't you have to go through sheriff school or do some sort of training?" I asked, pretty sure you don't just walk in and get a job like that.

"Naw, I mean, yeah normally, but I got an in." Jason said with a wink.

Now I was really worried. "Jason, what kind of 'in' do you have?"

"I've got pictures of Sheriff Andy and Jane Bodehouse let's just say…_en fla-tu-lence_." Jason said, giving me a 'you know what I mean look' by moving his eyebrows up and down.

I stared at Jason for a moment confused, because I really didn't know what he meant, I mean, how do you take pictures of people breaking wind, before it dawned on me, "Oooohhhhh, you mean en flagrante."

"Yeah, that. Isn't that what I said? Anyway, it was some real nasty stuff too." Jason said.

"They were having sex? Wow. I mean, Andy could do so much better, well, maybe not a lot better, but better than Jane." I said out loud thinking about the town drunk. Even one-eyed, five-toothed Pete would have second thoughts about taking a tumble with her. She's been ridden more times than the Tea Cups at Disney World.

But then it also dawned on me what he intended to do with the pictures. "Jason, let me get this straight, you want to _extort_ your way… onto the police force?"

"Yeah... that's sorta like a bribe, right?" Jason said without batting an eye before continuing, "Anyway, you know, I thought that I'd have to use those pictures to get myself out of trouble. But ain't it something that I'm going to do something good with them."

"Why didn't you use them when everyone thought you were the Bon Temps killer?" I asked thinking since he was going to extort Andy now; you would have thought he'd have done it back then.

"Well, I didn't have them then." Jason responded simply. It was obvious he would've if he had them then.

"Okay, when _did_ you get them then? And, Lord help me for asking, how did you get them?" I asked, kinda not sure if I really wanted the answers.

"When I went back to my house after the whole Amy killing the vampire…" Jason started to say, suddenly getting a little sad.

"It's okay to be sad Jason. Even though she was a crazy V-addicted psycho, you still cared for her…." I responded softly, seeing now just how much Jason had cared for the crazy girl and how sad he was at what happened. 'It's too bad that the first girl Jason really cared for turned out to be literally a psycho bitch. Looks like Sookie's the only one lucky in love right now.'

"Yeah, I did. She wasn't always crazy. When she wasn't on V…" Jason said, nodding his head up and down. He couldn't help that he cared for her. They shared some good moments together.

But then he cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, when I went back to my house to pack after Eric said I needed to go to Dallas, I saw that Amy had ransacked my house. I guess she was in a hurry to pack and get out of Bon Temps. While I was trying to clean up the mess a little before leaving, I found the pictures under my bed. You know, I have to say that I didn't think Andy was into that kind of shit. Jane on the other hand, I wasn't surprised." Jason said, snickering, thinking about the images.

"Okay Jason, I don't need to know any more about what's in those pictures. I'd actually _like_ to be able to sleep tonight. But anyway, how would Amy get those pictures? I didn't even know she knew them." I asked.

"Yeah, those pictures freaked me out a little when I first saw them, but after I flipped them over, I saw there were notes written on back, like dates, times, places. Did you know that Maryann lady has been having parties? And not just any kind of parties, like _orgy_ parties." Jason answered sounding like he was thirteen again.

"What? Holy cow! How do you know that?" I asked, shocked. 'Oh God, Tara's been totally under her spell.' I thought to myself. 'I'm going to have to get a hold of Tara once I've got some sleep under my belt.'

"The notes on those pictures… they all had different dates and times, but the place was always the same, Maryann's. And, Amy wrote on each what was going on, like if there was a lot of drugs, or sex, or both and so on." Jason said, looking like he felt like he missed out on a helluva good time.

"So how did Amy get these pictures and you didn't know about them? I thought you two were attached at the hip for a while." I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we were, but V took more out of me than her. I guess she musta had a higher tolerance or something. Anyway, she'd usually come down from the high faster than me, and when she did, she was always antsy. She said that taking photography eased her mind, so she'd run out with her camera while I was still riding the high." Jason said, a little embarrassed to be sharing this with his sister, but she already knew about his use, so what harm was there in letting her know this part of it.

"So she must have stumbled on the parties while looking for photo opportunities." I said, thinking aloud.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jason agreed, but then asked, "But why wouldn't she just join in on the parties.. or tell me about them?" He knew he would have, had their roles been reversed.

"I don't know why she didn't tell you about the parties. Maybe they freaked her out a little if there were orgies going on. But it doesn't surprise me about the pictures though. She probably figured since she was into some illegal activities; why not get some blackmail material to keep just in case." I reasoned. "It's what you're planning on using them for now anyway, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I guess she was pretty smart to get those then." Jason thought sadly.

"Speaking of which Jason, do you really think it's a good idea to extort your way onto the force? I mean, first off, it's illegal and secondly don't you think that Andy, who'd be your boss, would be pretty dang po'd at you?" I asked, hoping he'd reconsider.

"Look, I know it's not the best way to get the job, but I know I'd be real good at it sis. I never did good in school, not like you. I pretty much had to screw Miss Steeler to pass senior English."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I was failing and she was pretty and lonely and horny. I couldn't fail and not graduate Arabella. I was the high school quarterback, a hero. I would've looked like a complete idiot if I didn't graduate." Jason said, ashamed, not only for fooling around with the teacher, but also for not being smart enough to get through school with his brains instead of his cock.

"I had no idea that happened to you Jason. Teachers aren't supposed to do that with students. She took advantage of you." I replied sadly, sorry that he went through that.

"Yeah, maybe. But I was eighteen at the time and I graduated. I've made my peace with it. But that wasn't my point anyway. My point was that I'm no good with school and tests. If I tried to get into the police academy, they'd laugh my ass out with just the entrance exam." Jason said.

"But if you studied real hard…I could help." I replied, grasping at straws, although I knew deep down he was right. He'd never get in the regular way.

"Naw, …it wouldn't work." Jason said, kind of angrily, but then continued with determination, "It don't matter _how_ I become an officer, I just know I'd do real good at the job. You know, when I was in Dallas, I actually was able to get them vamps some useful information and those jerk church people never even knew I was a spy. Everyone always underestimates the dumb guy."

"Okay Jason, I get it. For what it's worth, your hearts in the right place and I think you'd make a pretty darn good officer too." I replied, knowing he needed to do this and needed reassurance.

"Thanks sis. That does mean a lot to me." Jason replied with a big smile. "Ummm, if you could keep this all to yourself, I'd be much obliged. I don't need Sookie getting all judgmental on me."

"This isn't my story to tell Jason. The only way she'll know is if you tell her, or Andy arrests you." I replied with a soft smile. I knew that Sookie could be hard on Jason at times. She would go through the roof if she found out about this. But really, this only affected Jason. It wasn't my place to blab this to anyone.

"Andy ain't gonna arrest me. You should see those pictures… there ain't no one that'd want them to come out." Jason said, shaking his head. 'God, what was in those pictures?' I thought to myself.

"Okay, okay…no need to go there. Anyway, come back around noon." I said as I opened the door of the truck. "Oh, before I forget, I'll call Sook and let her know we got home okay."

"Oh yeah, good thinking. See you later sis." Jason said as he turned around and drove off to his house, leaving me finally alone, with my house.

…

As I walked into my home, I couldn't help but feel the soothing in my soul that I always felt when coming home, a strange sensation that said that everything was going to be okay. Maybe the house took on its warmth from Gran. She made our house a home, nurtured us, made us feel loved and wanted. And even though she was gone now, I could still pick up those feelings every time I stepped foot into our home. And now more than ever, I was so very grateful for it. But today the feeling was something more; it felt like the house was letting me know that it was okay to finally let the heartache and anguish loose so I could free my heavy heart from their hold on it.

I had a feeling before we left for Dallas that it wasn't going to be an easy-peasy lemon squeezy kind of thing, but I wasn't prepared in the least for everything that happened. The crazy V-dealing church, the basement from hell, Jason being kidnapped and tortured in that nasty basement, the would-be rapist I killed, the guy who blew himself up, and then Eric; any one of those things would've made for a really fucked-up bad day. I got them all at once. And, while all of those things were horrific and came out of nowhere, I thought that Eric would at least be there for me, looking out for me. He was the one person there I thought I could count on and he was playing me for a fool. He didn't care about me; he was using me to find his maker. Eric had completely blindsided me with his ramblings about me being nothing but a plaything to him. I wasn't stupid enough to think that maybe he loved me, but I thought he cared, at least on some level. But he had a thousand years on me to perfect whatever game he was playing; a game that I didn't even know I was playing. I didn't stand a chance.

Now, as the thoughts and feelings that I had successfully had kept at bay would no longer be held back, I knew I needed to find a quiet place to hide for a little while, away from the world and its issues. So, I emptied out my pockets into the blue porcelain bowl that was on top of the antique chest in our foyer and ran up the stairs to my bathroom. Once I got into the bathroom, I turned on the faucet to the porcelain claw foot tub and stripped as quickly as I could, wanting to get the final reminder of that awful night off of me. I threw Luna's sweats into the garbage, knowing I never wanted to see them again. 'I'll buy her a new pair at the mall.' I thought to myself. I just wanted to wipe the slate clean.

I then stepped into the filling tub, feeling my body and mind relax as the warm water flowed onto me. Finally being alone and able to let go of everything I had been keeping at bay, I cried and cried and cried. I cried so much that I wondered if my tears filled up at least half the water in the tub. I just couldn't hold them back anymore. I had to hold them back at the nest, the ride to the airport, at the airport, and then on the ride home. I just didn't have anything left to hold them back anymore. I cried over my heartbreak. I cried over feeling like a fool. I cried over killing another man. I cried over watching someone blow themselves up. I cried over having another vampire claim me, not really knowing what was going to happen with that. I cried until my tear ducts were as empty as I felt inside.

By the time my tears ran dry, the water in the tub had grown cold. I hadn't noticed at first because I was so lost in my grief. Finally coming back to my senses, I quickly cleaned myself and unhooked the drain stop. I sat holding my knees bent with my arms wrapped around them, as I watched the water slowly go down the drain, wishing that my troubles would do down the drain with the water. I knew it was just wishful thinking, but I vowed that the tears I shed here would be the only tears I would shed over all that. I knew the hurt wouldn't go away easily, or quickly, but I wasn't going to waste any more tears on things I couldn't change or people who weren't worth them.

…

I kept myself occupied after the draining bath by doing busy-work. I left a message for Sookie on her cell phone letting her know that Jason and I were back home safe. I figured she wouldn't answer and would still be sleeping because she was with Bill. She always slept later when she was with him. Then I paid some bills, checked the fridge for what we needed at the grocery store and made a list, and picked out a new purse from my closet, seeing as my old one was full of glass back in Dallas. Before I knew it, noon came around and Jason walked through the front door.

"Hey sis, you ready?" He asked, somehow looking refreshed.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied feeling more tired than I was trying to let on. The crying didn't help my already exhausted state.

"You sure you don't want to catch a nap? No offense, but you look like hell." He asked, looking at my bloodshot eyes.

"Gee, thanks. But, no, I meant what I said before; I want to be able to sleep through the night tonight." I said, meaning every word, as I grabbed the new purse I brought down from my room and headed towards the door.

"Okay then… You want to head to Merlotte's?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Sam anyway about getting my hours again." I said before asking, "Hey, did you quit?"

"Uh-huh. They were real nice about it too. They're gonna throw me a party." Jason said real happy with himself.

"Annnndddd…. Did you talk to Andy?" I asked, wondering if my brother was able to pull that off.

"No, not yet. He's gonna meet up with me at Merlotte's." Jason said like he was going to meet up with Andy for a beer and not shake him down for a job.

Since he didn't seem to be worried about Andy, I figured I wouldn't be either. It's not like I had the energy to anyway. "Okay, then let's go." I finally said as we walked over to his truck and headed to Merlotte's.

…

When we got to Merlotte's, the place was empty. I couldn't remember ever seeing it look like that, well, besides when it was closed. The only person I saw in the whole place was Daphne, who was trying to refill some of the condiment bottles, and failing miserably, getting mustard all over the place.

"Oh, hey there Arabella, you hear to eat?" Daphne asked, still trying in vain to get another bottle filled. "Ohhhh!" She moaned loudly as some mustard squirted on her face.

"Uh, yeah. You're open, right?" I asked looking around again. I was a little unsure because there was literally no one in the place.

But then I turned my attention to the other voice that just entered the room, "Yeah, we are, it's just the Bayou Open Rodeo is going on today in Monroe." Sam said as he walked over to check out the mess that Daphne made on the bar. He sighed and grabbed a dishcloth, quickly wiping the mess up, knowing he'd have to clean it up swiftly before it stained the bar.

"I'll get ya'll in just a sec. Why don't you two grab a seat wherever." Daphne said, wiping the mustard from her hands on her apron and heading to the bathroom to clean up.

I cocked my eye up as I looked at Sam while he tossed the dirty dishcloth in the bar sink.

"I don't want to hear it chere…" Sam said with a hint of humor in his voice. He knew Daphne sucked at her job, but he was sleeping with her and couldn't fire her.

"I didn't say a word Sam." I said, trying to look angelic.

"Uh-huh." Sam said suspiciously, but with a smile (he knew he was busted) as we all walked over to one of the many open booths.

Jason and I sat down while Sam stood next to the booth. "The usual for you two?" He asked. Sam was the kind of owner who knew what most of his good customers (and in my case waitresses) liked to eat. It was one of the things that made Merlotte's feel like home.

"Yeah Sam, that'd be great." I said smiling tiredly up at him.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." Jason said while Sam nodded and walked back towards the kitchen to put our order in and let Daphne know she could take a break.

While Sam was walking back to our table with a beer for Jason and a diet coke for me, the door opened. My back was to the door, so I didn't see who it was, but I could tell from the way Sam's face dropped that trouble just walked in. 'Great. Just what I need.' I couldn't help but think to myself.

"I thought I made it clear to you already Maryann, you're not welcome here." Sam said irritably to who I now knew was the possible Maenad.

"Sam, now _**I**_ thought we were all kosher after I forgave that $100,000 loan." Maryann said with flirtatious frown as she walked up next to Sam. Sam looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin at her nearness. 'What's going on between these two?' I wondered to myself.

Jason and I just sat there quietly looking at each other for a moment, because we didn't know what was going on. But, of course, Andy decided to show up at that exact moment. "Stackhouse! What you bothering me for? You _better_ be paying for lunch!"

"Wish me luck sis." Jason said as he got up and walked Andy over to a booth on the opposite end of the restaurant. 'Great, now it's me, Sam and weirdo lady.'

"If you take a seat somewhere, I'll get you a menu." Sam relented. I could tell that he didn't want her anywhere near Merlotte's but evidently he felt obliged to her.

"Thanks Sam. I am rather hungry and I heard that your place was _the_ place to eat at…" She started to say as she looked around and noticed pretty much what Jason and I did when we stepped in. The place was dead. But she continued, "Ummm …. at night?"

"Most people are at the rodeo in Monroe today." Sam snapped at her obvious slight, although I had to admit, the place looked like a ghost town.

"Ohhhh. Well that explains it. Anyway, I am looking forward to eating quite a bit." Maryann said with a Cheshire cat smile. "Arabella, you look like you could use some company, why don't we sit together; my treat. You know, Tara has nothing but good things to say about you and your sister. I feel like I know you a little already, but it's always better to hear from the horse's mouth, right?" Now it was my turn to have my skin crawl at her nearness.

I looked to Sam for some help, but he seemed to be in his own world as he walked off to get Maryann a menu, brought it back to the table, threw it down and hustled back to the kitchen. 'Thanks Sam.' I thought because now I was stuck with Maryann by myself.

"So Arabella, Tara told me all about how you all grew up together. Your grandmother sounded like such a strong woman, raising her grandchildren by herself, no man to help. I admire that a lot. And you, travelling across the states, unafraid; it's inspiring, truly. You know, I could tell that Tara was envious of your travels. I'm really working to help her become that strong woman that I know she is and that you are. It's hard though, her mother really ran a number on her with the drinking and neglect. She's lucky she had you all and your grandmother in her life." Maryann said with such a sincere look, that it was hard not to believe that she meant her words. I could see how Tara would get sucked into Maryann's web. It was like she knew what to say to make you feel good about yourself, or someone you loved, which in turn may make you think well of her.

"Well, we love Tara. She's like a sister to us." I replied simply. As tired as I was and as much as I didn't want to play mind games with this woman, I knew that I needed to make nice and try to find out as much as I could about her; find out if she was indeed a Maenad.

Sam walked back to the table with a pad to take Maryann's order. "Do you know what you want?" He asked somewhat rudely before saying to me in a warmer manner, "Arabella, your food's almost up."

I was about to say thanks, but before I could I heard Andy shout from across the room, "Aaawwww Shee-eettttt Stackhouse!" All three of us turned our heads in Andy and Jason's direction. He had what looked like pictures in his hands. Seeing us turn our attention his way, Andy gathered up the pictures quickly and started talking real low to Jason.

Now that we couldn't hear them anymore, Maryann began to place her order. "Let's see, I heard the stuffed flounder with shrimp topping was amazing, so I'll have that. Oh, and the blackened catfish, and the red beans and rice, the chicken fried steak, the Greek salad… I know that it says here that the smothered pork chops are only for dinner, but is it possible to have them for lunch?"

"Yeah." Sam answered grudgingly.

"Oh good. Then I'll have that too. Well, let's start with that and I'll let you know if I need more." Maryann said, looking satisfied with her selections and I sat there slack-jawed. Any one of those meals would have been filling. Maryann was not a big woman. Where was she putting all that food?

"Fine. I'll put that in." Sam said as he turned and went back to the kitchen.

"You seem pretty hungry Maryann." I couldn't help but say. She just ordered half the menu.

"Oh, you have no idea." Maryann replied with a smirk.

While Maryann started to ask me small talk type questions about Bon Temps and the people, I decided it was time to see what she was thinking.

"Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus." Maryann chanted in her mind, over and over again. I had no clue how she was even carrying on a conversation with me with that chant going on in her head.

I knew that the chant had to mean something, but I was never going to remember it, especially with me being so tired, if I didn't write it down. "Maryann, if you could excuse me for just a moment, I just remembered that I needed to get something from behind the bar."

"No problem. I'll be right here." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

So, I walked over to the bar and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and opened my mind up to hers again, writing down the chant on the paper and then sticking into my pants pocket. Once I was done, I closed the connection again, because honestly that chant was the only thing going on in her mind, other than images of a white bull. Then I sighed as I unenthusiastically walked back to the table.

Sam returned to our table shortly after I returned, with my order. He didn't stay though; just turned around and headed back to the bar.

I didn't know if I should wait for her food to come before eating or not, so I didn't touch mine. If she was the Maenad that scratched the hell out of my sister's back, then I certainly didn't want to piss her off.

"Oh sweetie, that's so polite of you to wait for my food to come, but honestly, I'm going to be eating for quite a while. Go ahead and dig in. I don't mind at all." Maryann said, realizing my dilemma.

"Oh, okay. You sure?" I asked, just wanting to be extra polite.

"Yes, of course." She replied in a creepily motherly fashion.

"Thanks." I said as I drove into my burger.

After taking my first bite, we could hear Sam speak really loudly into the phone by the bar, "Arlene, I just had Holly cancel on me too. Fine!" Sam then slammed the phone down on the receiver and said "Shit!"

Maryann didn't look surprised at the turn of events, but rather humored by them. She definitely had a look on her face that said she was up to something. What that was though…

Sam then hesitantly walked back over to our table. "Arabella, would you mind working today? Pretty much everyone has bailed that was supposed to work today, and the other's I can't reach. It's just Daphne today." He said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Normally I would not have hesitated in the least to help him out, but I was working on over 24 hours of no sleep and I was emotionally drained. I felt like a zombie. "Sam, honestly I'm exhausted. The only reason why I'm even out today is to get some food because the fridge is bare and get a new phone because I lost mine. You sure you can't find _someone_ else?"

"Do you know where your sister is then? I can't reach her." Sam said, grasping at straws.

I took in a deep breath and then let it out. "She's probably still out of town." I finally said, knowing that was the case, given the fact that her boyfriend can't travel easily during the day.

"Chere, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. After that rodeo lets out, I'm sure they'll be a ton of people coming here and Daphne…" He started to say.

"Yeah, Daphne…" I said rolling my eyes, no words were needed. "I still need to get my phone though Sam."

"If you could be back in an hour and a half, that'd help out big time." Sam said pleadingly.

I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about doing it, but then I figured keeping busy would help me stay up until bedtime. "Okay Sam, but if I fall over…"

"You'll be fine. I know you will. Thanks Chere! And your meal is on me." Sam said, looking relieved as he went to pick up Maryann's meals from the pick-up counter.

"You know, you shouldn't let him or anyone else take advantage of your good nature. I can see how tired you are, and so can he. You should go back there and tell him no." Maryann said, obviously trying to create discord between Sam and I.

"Maryann, I understand how it can look that way, but I know that Sam wouldn't be asking if he really wasn't in a bind. He's helped Sook and I out a lot in the past. It's what friends do. Just like how you're helping out Tara." I responded, hoping my choice of words would help her to drop the subject.

"Well, I certainly hope that Sam knows just how good a friend you are and _appreciates_ it. You haven't forgotten about the party I told you and your sister about, have you?" Maryann asked.

"Ummmm, no, but I don't think we got a date, time or place." I said, thinking about when she mentioned it before we left for Dallas.

"Oh, details, details. The date and time is this Friday night, it's going to be a full moon. Full moons bring out so much in people you know. The place though, that I'm still working on. It'll be spectacular though. I guarantee it!" Maryann said as Sam brought over four huge plates of food and had to go back for a couple more plates.

My eyes went all over the food that now covered the table. 'Is she really going to eat all this?' I wondered to myself.

"Ooohh, doesn't this all looks so good? Where to start?" She said as she grabbed her fork and dug into the rice and beans.

So I took that as a cue to finish eating, the whole time praying that Jason would finish up with Andy so we could get out of there. Sitting here with Maryann was creeping me out and I was starting to feel the tiredness really hit again. I knew that I needed to start moving if I was going to be able to stay up, let alone work today.

…

As it turns out, Jason did successfully extort a job from Andy. 'Those pictures had to be pretty bad.' I thought to myself with a shudder. And after we left for the mall and I got my new phone, Jason dropped me off back at Merlotte's.

"You sure you're up to working today? Jason asked me with a worried look on his face. He knew what I'd been through and how tired I was.

"No." I replied honestly, but then added, "But I think that it'll be good to stay active until I go to sleep tonight."

"Uhhh, okay then. You want a lift home after work?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to bother Sam. He seems like he's got a lot on his mind." I said but then thought, 'About Maryann that is.'

"You know sis. You really should get your own car." He replied.

"Yeah, it's on my to-do list. See ya later Jase." I said as I got out of his truck and closed the door.

"See ya later sis." He replied before driving off, probably heading home to get another nap.

…

When I walked into Merlotte's now, it was like I walked into a different restaurant than before. The rodeo obviously let out and the place was packed to the gills. Sam looked absolutely flustered and Daphne, well, Daphne looked like a two year old looking for her mama at the park.

"Oh thank God you're here Chere. Your uniform's in the backroom. Quick get changed and help out with tables 1 through 10. Thanks again Chere!" Sam said as he whizzed by me with a tray full of beer and food.

Before I walked to the back, my eye caught Maryann, still eating. She smiled really big my way before biting into a chicken wing. I nodded politely with a small smile and headed back to get my uniform on, the whole while wondering if she was bulimic or something because there was no way she could eat all that and not be sick or throw up.

Once in back I quickly changed and hopped to it, getting right back into the swing of things even though I was exhausted. The energy of everyone there and the need for service overtook my tired bones.

The next couple hours were a blur as the rodeo crowd kept flowing in and out right into the dinner crowd. It was good for me though, because it kept me too busy to concentrate on everything else going on in my life.

When the crowd finally lulled a little, Sam asked me to help him get some extra supplies from back because we were running a little low from all the people that stampeded into Merlotte's. "Sure, no problem Sam." I said as I walked into the back with him.

…

While we were getting boxes from his storage shed and bringing them back into the supply closet in the back of the kitchen, I asked him, "Sam, what's going on between you and Maryann?"

"It's none of your concern Chere. Don't worry about it." Sam said, trying to end the conversation right there.

"Sam… look, there's something not right about her and I'm worried about Tara. Tara's been living with her; you know that right? Jason says that Maryann's been throwing wild parties, like wild _sex_ parties. So, can you please let me know what you know about her?" I asked, pleading. I just didn't have the energy to beat around the bush.

Sam moved closer to me, making sure there was no one around us when he finally said, "Look, I… I don't know what she is, but it ain't human, that's for sure. We all need to stay away from her."

"That's fine and all for you to say Sam, but she seems pretty good at getting people to think she's the cat's meow. Look at Tara; she's totally taken in by her. And besides, you couldn't get her to leave here today either." I said, reminding him about earlier today.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew what she was doing here." Sam said, wondering aloud.

"Look Sam, I'm going to tell you what I think I know so far. Before Sookie and I went out of town, she was scratched or clawed badly on her back by… something." I said before getting interrupted by Sam.

"What! Is she okay?" Sam asked horrified and concerned.

"Yeah Sam, she's fine, but whatever it was, it wasn't a normal animal or human. One of the theories we came up with was that it may have been a Maenad that did it. Maryann may be a Maenad." I said real low, knowing that she was still in the dining area.

"A Maenad? What the heck is that?" Sam asked stumped, but glad to finally possibly have a clue about what Maryann was. Maybe now they'd be able to get rid of her.

"Well, all I know is what I read in Wikipedia. Basically they are women who worship the Greek god Dionysus, who was the god of having a _really… really_ good-ole time. They usually travel alone, looking for tribute to their god. If they don't feel that the tribute they receive is good enough, they'll leave a place in utter chaos, making everyone in the area go sex-crazy, completely losing their minds acting like they're drunk as skunks. They also have a set of talons when they're in a frenzied state, which I don't exactly know what that means, but when they're in that state, they can claw someone with a really awful poison that usually kills. When Sookie was clawed, there was poison in her system…" I reported to Sam all I knew, hoping he'd share with me what he knew.

"Shit. This is all my fault. She's here because of me." He said sadly while pacing around the room nervously.

"How is this your fault Sam?" I asked curious.

Sam wasn't ready to share the whole story with Arabella, so he abbreviated it to only the parts that were necessary. "When I was a teenager, I ran into Maryann. I knew something was off about her, and it freaked me out. But before I left her, I took that money she was talking about earlier today. I was desperate at the time with no money, no job and nowhere to go. I'm not proud of it, and after I made a go of it here with the restaurant I vowed to pay her back if I ever came across her again. But, she didn't want the money back. She wants something else now, but she won't say what that is and that worries me." Sam said in hushed tones.

"Wow, a hundred thousand dollars…" I said. It just seemed so unbelievable that Sam would do a thing like that, but then again, I guess being desperate can make you do some crazy things.

"Look, I said I wasn't proud of it." Sam said in defense.

"Sam, I'm not judging. In fact, if you knew some of the things I've seen lately, I bet you'd be in shock too. It's just, taking that money is so not… _you_. You're the one always trying to keep us out of trouble." I said with a soft smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said with a small chuckle and then continued seriously, "But what if I fucked up by taking that money? What if that money was a tribute and I took it. Now, the money's not enough? Shit Arabella; what does she want for tribute now?" Sam asked extremely worried.

"I don't know Sam, but we need to figure this out quick. She mentioned a party this Friday night and that it'd be really big. She didn't say where it would be though. It seemed like she didn't know where it would be yet; which is weird right?" I replied.

"Yeah. I'm not going to lie Arabella, we're probably going to need help with this. Can you ask Eric…" Sam started to ask before I cut him off.

"No! I'm not asking that asshole for anything!" I said angrily. I was **NOT** asking him for anything.

"Oh Chere, he broke your heart, didn't he?" Sam said while he put his hand on my shoulder. He had hoped that the vampire would've been different, but figured that this would happen at some point.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it or him. And, I definitely will not talk _to_ him. I guess if you wanted to talk with him, I can't stop you, but I won't go with you. I can't Sam. It's just too soon." I said honestly, anger and sadness all over my face.

"Okay chere, if we need to ask for his help, I'll go alone." Sam said before adding, "We probably need to get back out there and help Daphne out."

I nodded my head and rolled my eyes, thankful for the change in conversation. Lord knows the trouble that girl must've gotten into while we've been restocking and talking.

…

When we walked back to the dining area to check on things, we were both floored. The place had gone buck wild. People were dancing seductively either alone or with a partner all around the tables. A couple of people were actually dancing on the tables after having kicked their plates full of food and drinks onto the floor. A few girls were getting all Coyote Ugly on the bar while a couple of guys were drinking beer straight from the spigots. Even Terry, who was subbing for Lafayette in the kitchen, was dancing out front. And, in the middle of it all was Maryann, dirty dancing with Mike Spencer, the town coroner and funeral director. My mouth dropped to the floor at the sight as Sam just lost it and went after Maryann, grabbing her hand and leading her to his office. I stood immobilized for a moment because I didn't know what to do.

I knew I couldn't leave Sam alone with Maryann in his office, not with him being so obviously pissed, so I hesitantly walked back there, wondering if my telekinesis would work now with me being so tired.

When I got closer to the office I could hear Sam yelling at Maryann, "What the fuck is going on out there Maryann? What have you done to those people? My people!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam, but I don't like that tone you're taking with me." Maryann said as she began to do something that Sam didn't like. I couldn't see what it was because I didn't enter the office yet.

"Stop that. You did that before. Stop!" Sam yelled and then said nothing else.

"You see that Sam, I can do that whenever I want. Now you don't want the rest of _your_ people to know your little secret, do you?" Maryann said with a laugh as she opened the door to the office just as I was about to open the door, taking me by surprise.

"Oh, Maryann." I said quickly. "I thought Sam was in here with you." I added because when I looked into the room, it was just her and a dog. But then it dawned on me, 'Oh dear God, Sam's a shifter!' I thought to myself, my eyes wide in shock.

"Oh he's still here. See you at the party on Friday Arabella." Maryann said with a shit-eating grin before sauntering off.

"Sam, are you okay? Can you shift back?" I asked the dog in front of me, knowing that if anyone in their right mind walked in right now I'd look like I was off my rocker. I guess thankfully no one _was_ in their right mind in Merlotte's right now. Sam just doggie whined in response. I took that as a _no_.

"Shit." I said out loud because the place was crazy right now and he was the only one besides me who wasn't nuts. "Look, stay here. I'm going to try to empty out the place, if I can. Wish me luck."

Evidently luck was on my side, because Maryann was acting like the Pied Piper, leading everyone out of the restaurant, to where, Lord only knows. People were following her in a line, waving their hands up in the air and swaying their hips. It was amazing and scary at the same time. These were people who normally couldn't walk, talk and chew bubble gum at the same time and now they were dancing and heading out the door with no problems whatsoever. Everyone was facing forward, so I didn't see it at first, but after I moved to get a better view of what was going on, I was shocked to see that Terry's normally blue eyes were black as night, and not just the iris, but the whole eye. It freaked me out and I jumped back a step at seeing it. Then, my attention headed out the window as I heard Maryann laugh wildly and saw her wink at me. Fear flowed through me. The only thing my mind could think about the situation was, 'We're fucked.'

"Is everyone gone?" Sam asked, breaking me out of my stupor.

I was about to answer, but as I turned, there was Sam, naked as the day he came into this world. "Holy shit Sam! How 'bout some clothes?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, I was worried about you being out here by yourself." Sam said quickly before dashing to his office to get his clothes. After he got back into them, he came back out.

"I'm sorry you had to see, well, all that." Sam said, referring not only to his nakedness, but also about him being a shifter.

"Well, I didn't need to see you in all your glory." I said kinda jokingly, but then added, "But you don't need to worry about seeing the other thing Sam. I actually just met a shifter in Dallas, and she's awesome, just like you."

"So you know about shifters now? And it doesn't bother you?" Sam asked reluctantly. He didn't have great responses in the past when people found out about his ability.

"Why should it? You know that Sookie and I aren't exactly normal. I'm actually kinda jealous. I mean, you get to shift into any animal you want. You can fly like a bird, swim underwater like a fish, run like a horse… who wouldn't want to do those things if they could?" I replied, trying to let my friend know that I was okay with it and him.

I could see the relief on Sam's face, but then he said, "I'm glad that you feel that way, real glad. But, I'm no fool Arabella. Not everyone's going to be so open-minded about what I am. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Sam, even if I sang it from the rooftops, who's gonna believe me?" I said with a smirk and slight chuckle.

Sam finally laughed a little too. He knew I was right. "Okay, I see your point. Thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem Sam. What are friends for?" I replied and gave him a big hug that both of us seemed to need. "Now, what did she do to you that made you shift?"

"Oh… she kinda… I don't know how to put it. She kinda shook real fast, kinda like she was vibrating. It felt like it disrupted me somehow and forced me to shift." Sam said, trying to put the experience into words, but feeling like he missed the mark somehow.

"Okay… that's weird. I didn't read anything about that on Wikipedia, but something tells me I was reading the non-supe Wikipedia site." I said while Sam laughed at it.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised that you didn't read anything about it on the internet." Sam said with a smile.

"Sam, since we're obviously not going to figure this out tonight and everyone's gone, can I go home? I'm beyond tired and no offense, I could give a shit right now about cleaning up." I asked, desperately wanting to go home and sleep.

"You know what, I don't want to deal with this now either. I'll take you home." Sam said, looking around at the mess and figuring he'd do better with dealing with it in the morning.

"Thanks. Let me call Jason before we go so I can let him know he doesn't have to pick me up." I said as I went to get my stuff and my phone. One quick call to my brother later and we were out the door and on the way to my house.

…

"You sure you don't want me to stay here tonight, just in case Maryann shows up or something?" Sam asked, hesitant to leave me here at my house by myself.

"Sam, if she wanted to do something to me or more to you, don't you think she would've done it already? I highly doubt she's coming back, at least not tonight. Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?" I said, exhausted and done.

"If you're sure." Sam said, still reluctant to leave me alone.

"Sam, I'll be fine. Now go home and get some sleep. The restaurant is going to be a bitch to clean up tomorrow." I replied.

"Yeah, no shit. Okay, well, are you coming in?" Sam asked.

"Are you putting me back on the schedule?" I asked.

"Yeah, be there at 10:00 am." He said with a smile.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee that I'll be all happy and stuff." I said with a smirk.

"If you aren't, I'll completely understand." Sam said with a smile back and I got out of his car.

"Goodnight Sam." I said as I started walking towards my door.

"Goodnight Arabella." He said, still watching to make sure I got into my house okay.

…

When I entered the house, I threw my purse on top of the chest in the foyer and walked back to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some Tylenol. My head had started pounding, from what I could only guess was the extreme lack of sleep my body had, so I wanted to take the pills before it got out of control and actually kept me from sleeping. While I was swallowing the pills down, I heard knocking at the front door.

'Sam… I told you I'd be okay.' I thought to myself as I headed towards the front door. I was surprised however by who was actually standing there when I opened it.

"Hello Arabella." Eric said in a low voice that I couldn't read if he was trying to be seductive or if he was unsure about being there. It was odd to say the least and very unwelcome.

"Look Eric, I don't know why you're here, or what you want, but I'm done with you. I had a really shitty time in Dallas and a really weird night tonight. Just leave me the fuck alone." I said with a disturbingly calm anger directed at him as I tried to slam the door in his face. Unfortunately he held his arm out so quickly, that it stopped the door from shutting completely and in fact the force of it made me fall back onto my ass.

"Ouch!" I yelled out in pain from the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK ERIC!" I yelled out again, pissed beyond comprehension.

When I finally looked up at him, he actually looked shocked and upset that he had caused my fall, but I didn't care. I was seething.

"Arabella! Are you alright? I didn't… I didn't mean for that to happen. I just need to talk to you." Eric said quickly, trying to assess my injury from outside the house.

"Are you kidding me Eric? What is there to talk about? I think you made your feelings about me pretty clear in Dallas. Or wait, did you come here to berate me some more? Because boy did you pick the wrong day for that." I said as I got up and rubbed my now sore butt.

"If I could take back what I said, glamour you to forget the words, I would, but I can't. It was a mistake." Eric said, regret clear on his face.

"Do you regret the words or that I heard them?" I asked huffily.

"Both." Eric replied honestly.

"Well, you said them, whatever the reason and they can't be taken back now. Goodbye Eric." I said as I tried to close the door again, this time slower because I didn't want a repeat of what just happened when I tried to close the door before.

"Look, I get that now's not the time to talk about that, but I need to know what happened with the bomber." Eric said, trying to switch tactics in order to get her to talk to him. It worked, because she didn't close the door all the way.

"Right now? Eric I'm exhausted, and not to mention pretty pissed off at you." I said, glaring at him.

"What if another bomber goes to the nest and someone is hurt or killed? Would you be able to live with yourself if you did nothing now because you're mad at me?" Eric replied, hoping she'd come out and talk.

I hated that he was right. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if caused another life to end because of a delay on my part. "Uhhh! Fine." I finally said, but I refused to go outside the safety of my house. 'He'll have to deal with that.' I thought to myself.

"Tell me what happened. We know that the bomber came to the front door of the nest, but not what happened." Eric requested.

"Who's we?" I asked confused.

"Godric and me." Eric replied.

"Oh." I replied simply and then began telling him what happened at the nest. "Someone was banging on the door of the nest and wouldn't stop so I answered it. It was a young guy. He said his name was Luke McDonald and he was a Soldier of the Sun and it was his mission to get rid of vampires and stuff. I'm pretty sure he was sent by Steve Newlin. He said that Steve gave him the address to go blow up."

"But he blew up down the street. Why did he leave?" Eric asked as he interrupted me.

"Because I convinced him that he had the wrong address." I responded with a yawn.

"And that worked?" Eric asked incredulously.

"Yeah… it did." I replied, a little annoyed that he didn't seem to believe that.

"How?" Eric asked, still wondering how she convinced him to leave. Did she have some other powers, like glamour, that he wasn't aware of?

"Do you think I'm lying?" I asked, now really pissed.

"No. I'm just curious, that's all." Eric replied, trying to backpedal as he saw she was getting really mad again.

"Eric, he was young and going to end his life in like two minutes when he showed up at the door. He was nervous and obviously already confused. Godric had sent all the vampires out of the house, so only me and Jason were there, and Jason was in another room making sandwiches. It didn't look like a vampire nest. It was pretty easy to convince him that he had the wrong house. I just told him that he transposed the address numbers." I told him, pissed that I was having to relive the night again.

Eric was again impressed with her ability to quickly gage a situation and survive. "That was good thinking on your part and saved Godric a lot of hassle, as well as your and Jason's lives." He finally said.

"Well, you know, as long as Godric's not hassled." I responded sarcastically.

Eric couldn't believe how badly this conversation was going. He never had so many problems trying to talk to someone, but then again, he never wronged someone that he cared for as much as he had Arabella. But maybe right now, anything he said would be taken badly by her. He was about to ask her if she noticed anything else about the bomber, but before he could, he saw a shadowy figure in the distance inside her house, human in height, but with a bull head and clawed hands… the Maenad.

"Arabella, get out of your house now!" Eric commanded; his eyes open with fear for her because he couldn't cross the threshold of her house and grab her. She was too far in.

I thought that he might be trying to pull a fast one on me, but I turned around to check just in case. Sure enough, the bull person was coming towards me, fast. I moved closer to the door, at which Eric grabbed my arm once it crossed the threshold and yanked me out at vampire speed, holding me now bridal style. I knew that he was trying to fly us away from the Maenad, but unfortunately we didn't get far. Just as we were about five feet in the air, I saw the Maenad shake frantically (that must be her in a frenzy), and it caused Eric to drop both of us to the ground. Eric then ran at vampire speed towards the Maenad and tried to attack her, but she used her claws on him at an even faster speed, slashing at his chest and back. He screamed out in agony and white foam started to come out of his mouth as he dropped to the ground in pain. I could only assume that she had poisoned him.

Once the Maenad was convinced he was no longer a threat, she started to come my way. I was terrified. Eric was over a thousand years old and she basically swatted him away like he was a fly. The closer she got to me, the more resolve I got to not let her win. I instinctively held up my hands, palms facing her and as I did that, a blue glow emanated from them, getting bigger and brighter as she got closer. Finally, when she was about two feet away from me, I felt the energy leave my hands and hit her square in the chest, sending her back fifty feet. She didn't get back up immediately, so I took the opportunity to see if I could get Eric and myself out of there. I may have been severely pissed off at the prick right now, but that didn't mean that I was going to just leave him there to die with the Maenad either.

"Eric, can you get up?" I asked frantically when I got to his side.

He gurgled up some more of the white foam from his mouth and shook his head no.

"Shit!" I said, trying to think about how to get us out of there. Finally I did the only thing I could think of. I searched his pockets for his car keys. Of course they were in his front pants pockets, and even in his state of being poisoned, I could feel him get hard at my touch while searching his pockets. 'Figures.' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. I quickly clicked the door open button to make sure the doors were unlocked and ran over to the car to open the passenger side door. Then I did something I had never done before. I used my telekinesis to lift him and place him on the passenger seat of his car. I had never lifted and moved something as big and heavy as Eric, but I tried not to think about that. I just needed to get us out of there. Once he was in the car, I slammed the door and ran over to the other side, got in and started the car. I glanced in the direction of where the Maenad landed and saw she was starting to get up. Knowing we needed to get out now, I threw the gear shaft in to drive and sped away like a bat out of hell. As I put the pedal to the metal, increasing the speed to over eighty miles an hour, I saw the Maenad in the rear view mirror try to run after us, but eventually she turned and ran in another direction.

"Oh shit!" I said as I slammed the breaks. I pulled out my cell phone from my wallet and dialed Sam's number. Once he answered, I started driving again.

"Arabella?" Sam said groggily. It was obvious that he had gone to bed.

"Sam, get out of your trailer NOW! Go somewhere else, anywhere else! The Maenad showed up at my house and clawed Eric. Just get out!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, o…" Was all I heard Sam say before I think he dropped the phone. I could only hope my call got to him in time.

I started to speed dial Jason when Eric started convulsing in the seat next to me. It was getting hard enough to drive while evading a crazed Maenad and talking on the phone let alone with a six foot plus behemoth of a man convulsing next to me. I felt like I was in a horror drivers ed movie, having all sorts of weird and crazy shit thrown at me while taking a driver's exam. I could only hope I passed.

Knowing I couldn't hold the phone anymore while driving with Eric in his state, I put on the speakerphone and prayed Jason would answer.

"Hey sis, everything okay?" Jason mumbled into the phone.

"No! Jason get your ass out of bed and meet me at Fangtasia. NOW!" I screamed so that he knew I meant business.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there right quick!" Jason said and hung up.

I didn't have Fangtasia or Pam's number on speed dial, I mean, why would I after how things were left in Dallas. So, I had to pray that she'd be at Fangtasia when I arrived with Eric. I also said a prayer that she would know what to do with him, because I hadn't the slightest idea. Wikipedia didn't cover this shit.

…

.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It truly makes me feel so happy that you like the story. Thank you also to the new favorites/followers. I hope you all like what comes next and continue to read.

Oh, before I forget, please vote on my profile page if you would like Nora to appear in this story or not. Thanks!

To Chibichibi98: Yeah, she's really on quite the roller coaster ride right now. But, with each situation, she gets a little bit stronger. She'll need to… (wink, wink).

To Loki: I wish I could crank these out quicker, but there's so much going on now…

To Taren: Thanks! Arabella could use someone in her corner, right?

To Monica: Well, you'll see how Pam reacts in this chapter, and it's typical Pam… React first, ask questions later.

To Jen: Well, we'll see what happens to Eric in this chapter…

To Mica: Arabella will not be a happy camper when she eventually finds out, that's for sure.

To Chere: Arabella and Jason continue to bond in this chapter. As for Eric, he is sincere in his regret and guilt. It's not a game anymore to him and he wants to fix his mistake, desperately.

To Cassia: Thank you! I can't tell you how much words like that help me to continue.

To Clary: Thanks! I would love more reviews too ;) They rock my world!

To Writemorenow: Well, here it is Hope you like it!

To Pelawen Night: Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!

To The Wolf Girl: Thank you! I'm honored that you feel that way!

To gema13: Thanks! Hope you continue to like it!

…

I got to Fangtasia in record time, but as I drove closer towards it, I saw the parking lot was packed. I couldn't bring Eric past a club full of fang-bangers and vampires, not in the condition he was in. As much as the thought of embarrassing Eric and making him look weak in front of his patrons and underlings the way he did to me in Dallas was sooooooo tempting, I couldn't do it. Why? Well, one… because he's still a deadly vampire and knows lots of other deadly vampires. Two…. because that's not the kind of person I am. And three, because even though he broke my heart and I'm pissed as hell at him, getting back at him in that way wouldn't change any of those feelings and would only make me feel worse about myself for stooping to that level. Did I mention he's a deadly vampire? So I pulled over and parked at the gas station just up the street from the club, used the internet function on my phone and looked up the number to Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia… the bar with bite. Make this good." I heard Pam say in a monotone bored voice after I dialed the number.

"Pam, you have to empty out the club, now. I need your help. I have Eric with me and he's not doing so good." I said quickly, not knowing exactly how Eric's child was going to deal with this.

"Arabella? Where are you? What's wrong with Eric? What did you do? Put Eric on the phone." Pam yelled into the phone threateningly.

"I would if he could speak. Pam, please, just clear the club out." I pleaded with the angry vampire.

"Fine. But trust me when I say this, if he's hurt because of something you've done I will make it my personal mission to see that you die a slow agonizingly painful and humiliating death…" She responded and hung up. 'Awesome.' I thought sarcastically to myself. 'Could this night get any better?'

I took this brief moment of waiting as an opportunity to text Sookie and let her know I was fine, but not to come home, at least not to our house. I didn't want to call her, because explaining all of this right now would have taken up too much precious time, especially because she always asked so many dang questions. I opened up the windows as well, sticking my head out, because whatever Eric was retching up, it smelled horrible and was starting to make me gag. I would have exited the car while waiting, but I didn't want him to think I was leaving him there alone in that condition. I knew I wouldn't want to be alone if this were happening to me.

Finally, about five minutes later, I saw that the club had been completely cleared. It was almost comical how everyone had been running out of there, tripping over each other, looking over their backs making sure no one was behind them. I was pretty impressed that she was able to do it that quickly, but then again, it appeared that she struck the fear of God, or at least meeting Him sooner than later, in them. I was glad that she took me seriously though because I didn't know how much time Eric had in the state he was in.

Once I saw the only car in the parking lot belonged to Pam, I drove over, got out of his car and banged on the red door.

Pam answered immediately, dressed in some skin tight black leather contraption that I'm sure I would've needed a set of instructions and an assistant to get into, dark makeup that made her look deadly serious and her hair crimped so big that she looked like she had a golden afro around her head. She ignored me altogether, racing to get to Eric. I followed as fast as I could behind her.

Pam was taken aback when she saw her maker. He was foaming at the mouth and convulsing. She'd never seen any vampire, let alone her master, in such a state and she was scared. "Fuck Arabella! What did you do to him? She yelled at me. And, when I finally reached them, she grabbed me with her fangs blazing, slamming me against the car. "What did you do?"

I screamed out in pain first, because it hurt something fierce, but as it subsided a little I breathily got out, "Pam, listen... _please_. I didn't do this. The Maenad clawed Eric after he attacked her trying to protect me. Besides, do you really think if I did this to him, I'd drive him back here to get him help? Do I look 50 shades of stupid?"

"Shit! Follow me." Pam said as she picked up Eric and carried him back into the club at vampire speed. Now that I had the wind knocked out of me, I hobbled back towards the club, opened the door and went inside.

Even though I was slower, I wasn't moving at a snail's pace. But in that time, Pam was able to get Eric into the club, lay him on a couple tables and get a call started with someone named Dr. Ludvig.

"Dr. Lugvig, I need you to come right now to Fangtasia. It's an emergency." Pam said with authority into the phone.

I could obviously only hear Pam's side of the conversation, but it didn't sound like this Dr. Ludwig took shit from vampires. 'My kind of doctor.' I thought to myself.

"No, I'm not exaggerating. It's a real _fucking_ emergency!" Pam screamed. "I don't care about your fucking fee; I'll pay you whatever! Just get your ass here! What do you mean you're car's in the shop? Where the fuck are you? Fine. I'll get you right now. You better be ready when I get there." Pam then hung up the phone and turned to me.

"I have to get the doctor. Stay here with him. I'll be back soon." Pam said to me, in a slightly better tone than before, before flying out the door.

After she left, I grabbed a chair and sat next to Eric. He finally stopped convulsing, but he still was heaving that white foamy stuff out of his mouth, which still smelled something fierce. As I looked over him now, he looked paler than usual, which meant that now he was practically translucent. I swear his skin looked like a road map because you could see all his veins underneath. When my eyes went back to his face, I could see that he was not only in pain; he was scared; it was in his eyes. I sighed and grabbed his hand, lifting it and holding it close to my heart to let him know that he wasn't alone. I couldn't believe the position I was in now, giving comfort to the guy who just kicked my heart to the curb. But, what was I supposed to do? He was in tremendous pain and it was clear that neither one of us knew what to do to fix him. He was scared, and quite honestly, so was I. Sure I was mad at him, but I didn't want him to die. And, even though I wanted to shut off all my emotions towards him, I couldn't deny that there was a part of me that still cared. I hate that my life has become some two-bit soap opera.

"You know, most girls in my position would be looking for a nice stake right about now." I said with a soft smirk, as he eyes became wider in fear. "You're lucky though that I'm not like most girls. Evidently I'm missing a few brain cells tonight; must be due to lack of sleep. But in all honesty Eric, as mad as I am at you, I never would have wished _this_ on you. I know that you attacked the Maenad to protect me, and I'm grateful for that. I'm sure once Pam brings that doctor back here; they'll make you better again. You've lived for so long, I can't believe that this would be how your story ended, trying to protect some _lowly_ human." I tried to say the words with slight humor, but I'm sure there was still a twinge of hurt and anger in them. Call me human, but I was still reeling from how he had been using me, I was sore from falling on my ass and having Pam throw me into the car, and I was beyond exhausted. Nurse Nightingale I might not be at the moment, but I was there and I think that's all that mattered.

I didn't say anything more after that and we stayed there like that, in a weirdly soothing silence, for about five minutes. Eric still looking like hell, unable to speak and me still trying to give him comfort by holding his hand when Pam finally came back with Dr. Ludvig.

"Alright, alright, where's the big fucking emergency?" Dr. Ludvig said as she pushed aside Pam to get to Eric, which amazed me given the fact that the doctor was about 4"5', about 70 pounds dripping wet and looked to be older than dirt.

Both the doctor and Pam noticed me put Eric's hand down gently when the doctor approached.

"Who are you cupcake?" Dr. Ludvig asked me brusquely as she grabbed a chair, eyed me over carefully, and sat on the opposite side of Eric.

"I'm Arabella." I responded, a little shocked at her bedside manner.

"That's nice sunshine, now do you know what the fuck happened to Mr. Northman here?" The doctor said as she ripped open his shirt to look at the claw marks.

"I believe a Maenad clawed him." I said simply. This doctor didn't look like she wanted a long drawn out story.

"Ahhhhh. Yes; that makes a lot of sense. Can't believe I didn't fucking think of that before, but then again, Maenads are tricky bitches. Looks like you really pissed off this Maenad Viking." Dr. Ludvig said as she dug her finger into Eric's chest, pulling out a claw covered in pink goo that smelled like something died.

"Oh my God!" I yelled and jumped back as I started to dry heave. I didn't care that Pam rolled her eyes at my reaction. Who wouldn't be flipped out by seeing this?

"You gonna be okay there cupcake? You need your blankie and a pacifier? Or maybe a diaper? 'Cause you look like you're about to shit your pants." Dr. Ludvig said to me sarcastically.

"No! I'm fine!" I barked back at her. I didn't need to be made fun of now.

"Good; because I don't tolerate weakness girlie. Now, I'm going to need your help here. Go to my bag and pull out one of the lavender colored glass vials." Dr. Ludvig commanded while she continued to stick her fingers in Eric's chest and pull out more gunk. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked like hell while he was trying to keep the pain at bay.

I quickly went to her bag; got the vial she requested and handed it to her.

"Good." She said as she unscrewed the vial and poured the contents over the scratch marks causing Eric to writhe wildly, almost falling off of the tables he was lying on and scream out in pain. "You! Goth Barbie, hold him down!" Dr. Ludvig screamed at Pam, who amazingly did so without complaint.

The wound bubbled at first, with some of that nasty pink goo oozing out. 'There's a reason why I don't watch horror movies.' I thought to myself as I tried to keep my shit together.

Finally the bubbling and oozing stopped, but Eric was still foaming at the mouth with blood tears forming in his eyes. I remembered that he wasn't just scratched on his chest and said, "He was clawed on his chest and his back."

"Why didn't you say so before cupcake? Honestly, blondes…" Dr. Ludvig said before she commanded Pam, "Goth Barbie, flip him over."

Pam narrowed her eyes this time at the doctor, but again complied without words. Sure enough, there were the gashes on his back.

"Okay cupcake; get me another lavender vial like before." Dr. Ludvig said while she again repeated digging into Eric, managing to pull out another claw.

After the claws were taken out of his chest and back and most of the poison had worked its way through him, he seemed to be getting better. Well, at least he wasn't foaming at the mouth anymore.

"Doctor, what was happening to him?" Pam finally asked while wiping the blood tears off of Eric's face as the doctor was cleaning up her own stuff preparing to leave.

"Maenads can poison people with their claws. Now I suspect that was what your blonde human friend had been attacked by before. In humans, the poison renders the person paralyzed, eventually killing them by stopping their ability to breathe and their heart from pumping. In vampires, it works a little differently because vampires don't need to breathe or have a beating heart to stay… well, I don't know that we can call it alive, but whatever. Anyway, the poison _will_ slowly eat away the vampire internally, causing a great deal of pain as well as the white foamy stuff that Mr. Northman was so graciously hurling up. That is, unless we are able to get the claws out and get the antidote in him in time, which it appears we have." Dr. Ludvig said before adding. "However, since there was some time between the clawing and me getting to him, I would highly suggest that he drink some fresh blood stat. There was a lot of damage done to him. Now where's my fucking money Goth Barbie?" Dr. Ludvig spat out as she closed up her bag.

"Always a pleasure Doctor. I'll get my checkbook." Pam said sarcastically but relieved as she quickly left to retrieve her purse.

"I'll get something to help clean him up." I said as I got up and walked over to behind the bar to get some clean wet rags.

"You'd do better to give him some of your blood. In fact, if you ever would like to sell some of it, I'd pay a pretty penny for it." Dr. Ludvig said as she texted. I hate to admit it, but it was weird to see someone who looked as ancient as her, texting and swearing like a sailor.

"Why do you want my blood?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh cupcake, you don't know, do you?" Dr. Ludvig said as Pam reentered the room.

"Here's your payment…." Pam said in an even bored tone as she held out a check to the doctor.

"What, no tip! Next time see if I come running to save your sorry asses." She said looking over the payment as an equally short in stature older woman walked into the club and sat in a chair close to the door. "Don't mind her, she's with me." The doctor said so that Pam wouldn't go medieval on her ass.

"I believe that _I_ did the running this time, but fine! Here…" Pam said flustered as she quickly wrote out another check to the Doctor.

"Now that's more like it!" She said to Pam before she turned her attention to her friend sitting at the door. "Birdie! Good timing. Let's go hit the casinos bitch! Mama got paid!" Dr. Ludvig said as she jumped up and clicked her heals together in the air. If I didn't see it, I would have never believed it.

"Wait! Why do you want my blood?" I yelled over to the doctor just as she was about to go out the door.

"Look cupcake … just coordinate through the Viking if you want to sell some blood." Dr. Ludvig said, obviously not willing to give me any more information about myself.

"Fuck you!" I yelled over to her. After all the shit that had happened, it would've been nice to find out what I was. Now the doctor may know and won't tell me. I was beyond pissed.

"I like your spunk cupcake. You're going to need it. Now stop wasting my time and his and let the Viking drink your damn blood already." She said before shutting the door behind her.

"What a bitch!" I said to no one in particular.

"Yes, she is, but she can be a bitch because she is very good at what she does. She's saved quite a few associates of ours over the years. Never thought she'd have to do her work on Eric though…" Pam said sadly as she walked over to Eric and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. She then said sincerely, "Eric told me some of what happened. Whether you believe it or not, he is really sorry… about everything Arabella. I know he's not your favorite person right now, but he needs your blood…"

"Yes, he needs blood, but not necessarily mine. Don't you have some service like Dial-A-Donor or Tasty Takeout or something? I mean the vampire hotel in Dallas had room service. Don't ya'll have something like that here?" I asked desperately.

"No, although you've given me an idea for a business venture. Look, I know you are really angry at him…" She began before I cut her off.

"Yes, I am, but that's not the only reason why I'm hesitant here Pam. The only time a vampire has ever bitten me was in Dallas. Godric had been tortured and needed blood to get my brother out of the Fellowship of the Sun. He nearly drained me Pam. I almost died. And now I'm in another situation with a hurt vampire… Eric. What if he drains me?" I said, hoping she'd understand why I didn't want to.

"I will make sure he doesn't. Arabella, he needs your blood. He got clawed trying to keep _you_ safe." Pam said, hoping she'd change her mind.

I looked at Eric. He was healing, but very slowly and still seemed unable to talk. I knew she was right, that he needed blood quickly, and hated it. "You'll make sure he stops, right Pam?" I said, regretting it already.

"Yes. Now hurry." She said, desperate to get Eric better.

I walked over and sat down again next to Eric. He turned his head towards me. From the look on his face, I could tell he wanted to say something, but couldn't because of the pain. I took a deep breath in to brace myself as I offered my wrist to his mouth. I was astonished when he shakily raised one of his arms to grab onto my wrist. The hold he had on my wrist was so weak, and so unlike his normal virile self. I knew then that I made the right decision. I could only hope that he wouldn't kill me.

What he did next took me by surprise. He kissed my wrist, softly, while he looked into my eyes. Even with how hurt I was by him, I couldn't stop my body from reacting to that simple, but erogenous gesture. Who knew that a kiss to the pulse point on your wrist could get your heart all aflutter? My breath hitched as I heard the click of his fangs, knowing what was coming next and yet not.

Surprisingly, he bit into my wrist gently, but so quickly that I barely felt the intrusion. Soon he was sucking at my life force, but not as hastily and forcefully as Godric did. No, he sucked slowly, carefully and still all the while, looking into my eyes. I hated to admit it, but the feeling growing within me was pure unadulterated ecstasy. I closed my eyes, moaning and breathing heavily despite myself. My free hand dropped the rags that were still being clutched by it. And soon, that hand was running over my body, at its own volition, my senses overloaded, ready to culminate in an orgasm that I didn't even know was possible this way. I was so lost in my state of arousal that I didn't care that Pam was standing over us. Lord I wouldn't have cared if I was front and center on stage at the Super Bowl right now, full audience; it felt so damn good. However, I also didn't notice that as his body was stitching itself back together, a faint blue light, barely visible, working its way between the torn pieces of skin, bringing them perfectly back together.

Pam wanted to look away, knowing that this wasn't a usual feeding by Eric. This was something personal and private, something real and something that should have happened a long time ago. She had never seen Eric so gentle, so loving with a human before, even under the best of circumstances, and because of this knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with Arabella. Unfortunately for the two before her, this feeding was deadly serious, for Eric needed the blood to heal and Arabella needed Pam to make sure he didn't take too much. She couldn't risk turning away. But not only that, once she noticed the beautiful blue light that emanated from the healing wounds she couldn't look away. She didn't know what Arabella was, but she was sure that she was a rare treasure.

As Pam started to sense Arabella's heart rate was slowing, she knew she would have to dislodge Eric soon. But, amazingly enough before she needed to act, Eric let Arabella's wrist go on his own and slowly placed her hand on his now healed chest, placing his hand on top of hers, still gazing up at her.

Once Eric placed my hand down on his chest, my body began to come down from the high it just had. My breathing returned to normal and my senses started coming back to focus. Slowly I opened my eyes, looking up from our hands on his chest, slowly, up to Eric's eyes again.

"Thank you." He said, with no hesitation, but rather with an intense honesty. I knew that he didn't say those words lightly or often, if at all, and especially not to non-vampires.

I opened my mouth, wanting to respond with something, but I didn't quite know what. Thankfully Jason came in at that moment.

"Arabella! What happened?" Jason said as he rushed towards me while I pulled my hand back to my lap, turning my wrist so he wouldn't see the bite mark.

I tried to stand up to give him a hug, but felt woozy from the recent blood donation and sheer exhaustion my body felt, and began to fall towards the floor from lack of strength. Before I hit the floor though, I was stopped by two strong hands. They weren't Jason's though, they were Eric's.

"Pam, get Arabella a tall glass of orange juice." Eric commanded, evidently feeling much better than before, as he carefully put me back on the chair, looking me over to make sure I was okay.

"What happened?" Jason asked again, more forcefully after seeing me nearly faint and Eric covered in some sort of pink and white smelly goo.

"Jason, Maryann's a Maenad. She attacked Eric tonight and almost attacked me. She's making the town go crazy. It's just a mess." I started to say somewhat slowly because of how tired I was before asking him, "What took you so long to get here?"

"You're okay though. Right?" Jason asked first.

"Yeah." I answered, but thought, 'just barely'. Pam then handed me a very welcome glass of orange juice. With shaky hands, I brought the glass to my mouth, needing nourishment.

"Okay then, what's a Maenad again?" Jason asked confused as he tried to remember if he'd ever heard of one of those before.

Since I started drinking the juice that Pam just brought over to me, Eric answered Jason. "Maenads are creatures who worship the Greek god Dionysus. They create a lot of havoc when they don't get what they want. And, it seems the one in Bon Temps has not gotten what she wanted."

"No, I suppose not. The reason why it took me so long to get here is that the town's gone bananas. People were running through the streets butt nekked, tearing down signs and throwing garbage all around. I had to drive over lawns and nearly hit a few people just trying to get out. It was nuts." Jason replied.

I was starting to feel a little better after drinking the orange juice, at least well enough to get out of Fangtasia, away from Eric, and get some sleep which I desperately wanted and needed at the moment. "This obviously isn't going to get resolved by any of us tonight. Jason, let's go." I started to say before Eric cut me off.

"No! You're not in any condition to go anywhere. And besides, it's too dangerous." Eric said forcefully. He couldn't stand the thought of Arabella being put in another situation where her life could be on the line. She'd been through too much already, mostly at his fault at that.

"Eric, I'm not staying here… I can't." I said the last of those words in barely a whisper. We may have shared something… a moment… here tonight, but that was it. I hadn't forgotten how he hurt me, that he was using me before, that I was just a toy. I was already mad at myself for letting the situation tonight go as far as it did anyway. I needed to get out of there. In my current state I didn't trust myself and it scared me.

Eric understood where she was coming from and was painfully conflicted. He wanted to keep her safe, keep her by him, but doing so would take back any advances he made tonight towards having her forgive him. He knew he'd have to let her go to get her back; not force her to do anything she didn't want. He had to show her that he had faith in her and trusted her judgment. "Okay, but where are you going? You know you can't go home." He finally said, relenting.

"The Hilton." I said. "I'm supposed to get free stays there for life because of the whole Rene/Drew almost killing me there thing. I guess no time like the present to see that they hold their end of the bargain. Oh, before I forget, here." I said as I took out the piece of paper from my back pocket, the one with the chant, and handed it to Eric. "Maryann kept saying this in her mind while thinking about a white bull. I don't know what it means, but maybe you can figure it out. Let's go Jason." I said to my brother as I stood up, taking the hand he offered.

"Alright, but don't leave there. We'll try to get more information on how to defeat the Maenad and meet up with you tomorrow night at the hotel. _You won't be dealing with this alone_." Eric said to both of them, but looking only at Arabella as he emphasized that he would not abandon her to her fate.

I nodded, but said nothing as Jason and I walked out the door.

…

When we got to the hotel, I had to admit that I looked like I had just been through all nine levels of Dante's Inferno and smelled even worse. I had grass stains on my uniform from when Eric and I dropped to the ground, blood stains from my wrist, my hair was falling out of the ponytail it had been in, I smelled from the white foamy stuff that Eric puked up that got on me and the only bags we had with us were the ones under my eyes. In truth, I wouldn't have let me have a room if I was behind the counter, but I was done. There was no way in hell I was leaving the lobby without a room.

"Ummmm, ma'am, are you okay?" The hotel clerk asked as Jason and I approached the front desk.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I replied looking him straight in the eye, placing my forearms on the counter and folding my hands together, trying to act like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the way I looked or smelled as well as trying to gain some stability because I was still feeling a little weak.

"Ummmm." The clerk started to say as he turned his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to come up with words that wouldn't offend.

"Look, I know I look a mess, and there's a real good reason for it, but not one that I'm going to share with you. We need a room with double beds like yesterday. My name is Arabella Stackhouse and before you ask for my identification, I don't have my purse, again a long story that I'm not going to get into here. But, what I can tell you is that I'm supposed to get free rooms for life here at your hotel because I was almost killed here. So, can I have my room _now_ please?" Jason just gave the clerk an unsure smile.

The clerk now looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Let me just talk to my manager here for a moment ma'am. I'll be right back." He said and then quickly went into the room behind him. He was gone for only a minute or two before I saw him and another man come back to the doorway, with the desk clerk finally trying to point in my direction discretely. I waved a big ole 'hello' their way, letting them know that I knew they were trying to figure out what to do.

The manager's eyes went wide, as it appeared that he recognized me, maybe they had a picture of me somewhere or maybe he was there that night, quite honestly I didn't know or care, but thankfully he hurried over to the front desk. "I am soooo sorry ma'am. Christopher here is new and didn't know about your… ummm… history here. We'll get you up to a room in just a minute. And, if you would like, since you don't appear to have any luggage with you, I could send up some clothes to change into, that is if you would like that."

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." I replied with a smile. 'Finally, something going my way…' I thought to myself.

…

The room that we were given was spacious, with two double beds and a decent view of downtown, not that I cared at the moment. The only thing I wanted right now was a shower because I was beginning to offend myself with the odor.

"Jason, I'm going to shower. Can you make sure they bring up those clothes for when I'm done?" I asked of him.

"Sure sis. No problem." He said as he laid on one of the beds and began channel surfing.

"Oh, and Jason, can you try to call Sam, or Andy, or just anyone we can get a hold of? We need to find out who hasn't gone cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs in Bon Temps." I said, trying to think ahead for tomorrow.

"Yeah, that's a good idea sis. I'll get right on that." He replied as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Thanks." I said and then went to wash the day away.

….

When I got out of the shower, I saw the new clothes lying on my bed; a tee shirt, a pair of shorts and a pair of pajamas as well as a bag full of trial sized toiletries. 'New underwear and a new bra would've been nice, but I'll take what I can get.' I thought to myself and figured I would just wash my underwear and bra in the sink and hang them to dry while I slept.

So I changed into the pajamas, brushed my teeth and washed my undergarments quickly in the bathroom before I returned to the room, lying down on the other bed.

"Hey sis; here's what I got. Sam is alright. He's at Lafayette's. He said they're with Jesus. Is Lafayette religious now?"

I shrugged my shoulders because I had no idea.

"Okay, anyway, I told them not to go out tonight. Andy's okay too. He's at the police station. He said like half the town is locked up right now because of all the vandalism and public nudity and such. He's not planning on leaving there anytime soon. Hoyt's locked up at his momma's house. She's gone crazy and he's got her tied up in a chair to keep her from running outside like everyone else. Those are the only people I could get in contact with though Arabella. It ain't a lot."

"No, it isn't, but I hope it's enough." I said thinking, 'it's gonna have to be.'

"So what happened tonight between you and Eric?" Jason asked concerned. He knew Eric had hurt his sister, but what he didn't know was why she was with him tonight.

I really didn't want to get into this now, but I knew Jason probably wasn't going to drop it, so I relented and told him. "Eric showed up at the house after I got home from work. He wanted to ask me questions about the bombing. While we were talking, the Maenad had somehow gotten into the house and was about to attack me. Eric yanked me out and tried to fly us away, but she did some sort of vibrating thing that made us fall. Then he tried to attack her, but she attacked him instead, really hurting him. I got us to Fangtasia where Eric had to be healed by a strange little doctor. He also needed some of my blood to heal as well. And then you showed up. End of story." I said quickly, glossing over the things that I didn't want to tell him about.

"No Arabella, what happened between you and Eric?" He asked again, surprising me by his assessment of the night.

"I just told you Jason." I answered, trying to get out of talking about this now.

"No, you told me what happened, but not what happened between you and Eric." Jason said, worried for his sister.

And then I just lost it… "Oh Jason, I feel like such a fool. But… he tried to protect me and got really hurt in the process. He could have died, trying to save _me_. And even though I'm still so pissed at him, I just couldn't picture a world that he wasn't in. I gave him my blood to help him heal... and it was… well… let's just say it was a little more stimulating than I expected it would be. I haven't forgiven him and I certainly don't know that I can trust him as far as I can throw him, but…" I started to say, feeling tears well up. 'Oh well, there goes my no more tears vow.' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

Jason moved over to the bed I was on and took me into his arms, cradling me like Gran would have. "It's just like you said to me before Bella… you can't help that you cared, still care for him just like I can't help that I cared for Amy. We're human and unfortunately we can't flip our feelings on and off like a light switch, although that'd be handy, right?"

I chuckled a little in spite of myself. "Yeah, that would be awesome if we could."

"But, we can't." He said sadly before adding contemplatively, "You know, a lot of girls in Bon Temps probably think I'm the biggest asshole that ever walked God's green earth."

"Jason…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No, you know it's true sis. I've been horrible to lots of women, sleeping with them and then not calling them again. But with Amy, I felt like I didn't need to do that. It was really weird for me at first though because I'd never been like that with anyone. Now, I'm not trying to make excuses for Eric and I certainly don't know what's going on in his mind, but maybe he went through something like that with you. You know, he could've done a lot worse to me with the Eddie situation, but he didn't and it wasn't because he thought I was an okay guy, it was because of you."

"Jason, I don't want to hear this right now." I said truthfully. I knew what I heard Eric say in Dallas. I was a toy to be used at his disposal and that he would throw me away when he was done. Why would he say those things if he didn't mean them?

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to upset ya or nothin'; it's just I saw the way he looked at you tonight, the way he swooped to catch you before you fell, before I could even move, the way he placed you in that chair to make sure you were alright. That wasn't the way someone acts who doesn't care sis. Take it from someone that knows." Jason said.

After Jason said that, I just started crying. I couldn't help myself. He was trying to give me hope for something that I had already considered a lost dream. I couldn't open myself up to that possibility, not now. It was too soon and I just couldn't trust Eric or anything he did now. I didn't want to have someone in my life whose every move I'd be second guessing, doubting. It would be too exhausting and unfair to me and in the end unfair to him as well if he were worth the second chance.

"Jason, I just can't… I can't." I said in between sobs.

"It's okay Bella, just let it out." He said, stroking my hair and holding me tight while I let out tears I didn't know I still had in me until I finally fell asleep, my body just giving out for the night.

…

"Did she get a room okay?" Eric asked Pam as he used a towel to dry his hair after the shower he took to wash off all the nastiness from the night. He had sent her to follow Arabella and Jason after they left to make sure they did what she said they were going to and make sure they didn't run into any snags. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Yes, they're fine Eric." Pam replied and then asked as she walked up to him to hug him, "Are _you_ okay Eric?"

"I'm fine, her blood was…" Eric started to say, but Pam finished the sentence, "Miraculous?"

"Yes, that would be the word." He replied and then, after reflecting on the night said, "She saved my life tonight and she had every reason not to."

"You'll find your way back to her. She still has feelings for you, you know. All's not lost." Pam said looking up at Eric, glad that he was okay. He nodded at her, hopeful, but knowing there was still that big secret that Arabella didn't know about; the one thing that would probably keep her from ever wanting to talk to him again.

And so they stood there for a moment, in the middle of the Fangtasia dance floor, lost in the comfort and safety they felt in each other's arms, immensely glad that the night hadn't ended in a worse way. They were family after all and gathered strength from one another.

Their private moment was intruded upon abruptly as the door to the club opened, revealing Queen Sophie-Anne and a mini entourage.

"Eric! I thought this club was supposed to be a money-maker. Where's the people? Where's the _money_?" The Queen asked as she looked around and then asked further, "What's that horrible stench?"

"I had a run in with a Maenad tonight." Eric answered simply, wondering what brought his Queen to his doorstep, especially tonight.

"Oh Eric, every vampire of your stature knows you pay the crazy bitch a tribute and watch as she goes on her merry way to her next victims. It's Maenad 101. Honestly Eric, I thought you were better than that." She said flippantly while looking at a chair in disgust, trying to decide if she should sit on it with her custom-made cream-colored silk Vivienne Westwood jumpsuit on.

Eric noticed her hesitation at sitting, as well as all the diamonds that were dripping down her neck, ears, and wrists and rolled his eyes. 'This bitch is wearing the club's money.' He thought bitterly to himself while his face betrayed nothing.

"Yes, I know that my Queen, unfortunately the Maenad didn't come to me for tribute. She's set up shop in a town close to here, Bon Temps, and the people there have pissed her off." Eric replied evenly, trying to sound like he didn't care what happened to the town, but was just obligated as sheriff to investigate and deal with it. He didn't want her to know he felt more than the normal obligation towards the town and especially not one to any particular person.

"So, take care of her." The Queen said as if it were that simple but then turned to a beautiful blonde female vampire in her retinue and asked, "Hadley, aren't you from Bon Temps?"

"I was, but that was a long time ago my Queen." Hadley answered, clearly not used to hiding her feelings as Eric and Pam were.

"But you still have family there, don't you?" The Queen asked, as if fishing for information.

"I did. I just heard recently though that my Gran was killed by a serial killer. So, it's just me now." Hadley said as she noticed Eric staring straight at her. She wondered if he knew about her family and prayed if he did, he wouldn't say a word now.

Eric knew that this Hadley had to be some relation to Arabella and her family. He also knew that he needed to keep the Queen away from them. The Queen was known for her collection of special supes. High ranking vampires from around the world would come to visit her, just for her special blood collection. So, he tried to steer the Queen back to the Maenad issue.

"Even though I am older than you, my Queen, I don't have the same knowledge about unusual creatures as you do. _How_ do I kill it?" Eric asked. He hated to admit that he didn't know how, but vampires usually just paid the tribute to get out of actually dealing with Maenads. This was new territory for him. And, he knew that one of Sophie-Anne's past-times was researching unusual creatures. Even though he didn't know yet why she was here, he had to admit it was fortuitous that she was.

"Yes, I do love my rare creatures. But anyway, to answer your question; you can't kill it. She's convinced herself that she's immortal, and so… now she is." She answered as she finally decided she was going to sit down, after placing a napkin on from the bar on top of the chair first.

Eric looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Come on now Eric, you know that everything that exists does so because it imagined itself into existence." She said as if she knew this for a fact.

"You need an example, okay. So, you're fucking everything in the dirt, like the followers of Dionysus did, why not kill something and eat it raw? Hey, you're super extra devout, there's nothing you can't do. And so each outrageous action brings you that much closer to the divine." She explained.

"That's delusional, isn't it?" Eric asked.

"Never underestimate the power of blind faith. It can manifest itself in ways that bend the laws of physics, or break them entirely. You can fly can't you? And yet, there's no logical reason behind it other than you can." She countered.

Eric took in what she said, but then switched gears, "She tore at me with her claws and poisoned me tonight."

"Of course she did. It's her method of protecting herself and her claim of superiority." The Queen said as she looked at her nails, making sure she didn't need a manicure.

"But she started out human…" Eric stated.

"Helloooo, evolution? We started out as humans too, or did you forget?" She said, now rolling her eyes.

There was a brief silence before she spoke again, "Maenads are really sad creatures when you think about it. The world has changed so much since they came into being. But unlike us, who change with the times, acclimate to our surroundings and evolve, they just do the same thing over and over again; the only difference is they change the venue, waiting for _the god who comes_."

"Does he come?" Eric asked.

"Of course not. Gods never actually show up, well, not for Maenads or regular everyday supes. They only exist for the rest of us in our minds, kind of like money and morality." She replied.

"If I can't kill her and she won't take a tribute, how do I get her to leave?" Eric asked, wanting to get the show on the road.

"She has to believe that she has successfully summoned Dionysus. Only then will she let down her guards and protections in hopes that he will ravage her; literally devour her." The Queen

"Let me get this straight, she seeks the true death?" Eric asked astounded.

"Ironic, isn't it? She seeks the one thing that she's evolved past. You know, Maenads aren't very smart when you think about it." The Queen said as she motioned for one of her entourage to massage her feet. Even though vampires healed quickly and had super human abilities, their feet could still be uncomfortable in a pair of six inch stilettos.

"So how does she summon this non-existent god of hers?" Eric asked, wondering what his next move would be.

"Oh, I never said he didn't exist, just that he never comes. She believes that if she finds the perfect vessel, sacrifices and devours part of him, or her, while surrounded by the magic of her familiars, then her god will finally come and take her away. It is at that point that she will surrender herself to him…"

"And that's when she can be killed." Eric stated in understanding.

"Exactly." The Queen replied with a smile. She loved discussing these types of creatures.

"But who's the perfect vessel?" Eric asked, suddenly worried about the reply.

"They prefer supernatural beings." The Queen answered but added. "The two natured more precisely."

"So shifters, weres… what about us?" Eric asked.

"Fortunately for us, they show little interest in using us, something about our hearts not beating or whatnot." She said, waving her hand.

"So, any _live_ supernatural?" Eric said now, feeling dread in him as he thought, 'Arabella.'

"Yep. You have to keep in mind; she's been up to this sort of thing for centuries, trying to come up with the perfect recipe to get her god to appear. She'll try just about anything at this point I believe. Idiot." The Queen said as she motioned her minion to stop the foot massage.

Eric then remembered the piece of paper that Arabella gave to him before she left. "It would seem that the Maenad has been chanting this and has a fascination with white bulls." Eric said as he handed the piece of paper to the Queen.

"Ah, Latin; what an ugly language. So glad it's dead. The most basic translation is she's trying to summon her god, who I'm guessing she thinks will come to her as a white bull. Who wants to get seriously fucked up by a bull? Crazy right?" The Queen answered.

Figuring that this was all the information the Queen would have on the subject, Eric said, "Thank you my Queen for the information. I will have the problem resolved as soon as possible, but I have to ask, why have you come tonight, and unannounced? Had I known you were coming, I would have prepared a proper reception." Eric said, hating that he sounded like such a sycophant, but knew it was a necessity, especially with this queen. She liked her subjects taking care of her. He had had worse queens in the past though, so he didn't necessarily want to rock the boat with this one, nor did he want to be king.

"Well, you know the tax man cometh, that rat bastard. I need to make sure that all my sheriffs are doing their part. Now, I know you are Eric, that's why I didn't let you know I was stopping by, because really that's all this is, just a stop by to pick up this week's funds. I actually am more worried about Blackburn. Area 4 hasn't produced half the revenue that you have. I know he's holding out on me, silly boy." The Queen said while standing up. "So, where's my money Eric?"

"I'll be right back. Pam, please stay here and make sure the Queen is attended to." Eric said, knowing that Pam would know that actually meant, 'make sure the bitch doesn't do anything funny while I'm gone.'

"Of course Eric." Pam said while she smiled at the Queen.

Eric hadn't received the funds from Lafayette yet, so he padded the Queen's take with his own personal funds from his safe. This was getting out of hand with her and he wondered if it was really the tax man that cometh or someone else shaking her down.

"Here's your money, my Queen." Eric said as he handed her a suitcase full of cash.

"Oh goody. Let's see." The Queen said excitedly as she opened the case. "Yes, yes… this will do nicely. Thank you Eric. We'll be off now. Everyone, let's go."

And with that, everyone started to walk out the door after the Queen. Only Hadley turned around and mouthed a 'Thank you' before exiting.

As soon as he knew they were all gone, he said to Pam, "Destroy all the supply, everything and not here, do it somewhere in the woods, where no one would find it. Put ash on it to mask the scent."

"Eric?" She started to say, confused by his request.

"Something's not right here. Call Lafayette and tell him to take his entire supply and plant it at Liam, Diane and Malcolm's nest an hour after sunrise. Tell him to come to Fangtasia immediately after sunset."

"Why?" Why are we setting up those three?" She asked, startled by this turn of events.

"They've attacked too many humans recently. They've gone savage and nothing I've said or done has culled their blood lust. If their activities go public I'll have the AVL breathing down my neck. So, by setting them up, we kill two birds with one stone." He replied.

"What do you think Sophie-Anne is up to?" Pam asked further.

"I don't know, and that worries me… greatly." Eric answered before saying, "Go now Pam, destroy our entire supply! And get moving on Lafayette as well."

Pam immediately mobilized and within a minute had anything that remotely smelled of vampire blood in garbage bags and flew out the door to dispose of them elsewhere.

In the meantime, Eric called Blackburn to let him know the Queen was coming. He had a feeling that she was going to show up unannounced there as well.

"Blackburn." Eric said as his call was received.

"Eric, what's up my friend?" Blackburn replied. They had known and respected each other for a long while as they both had been sheriffs in Louisiana for ages.

"Be on the lookout for a special visitor; one who likes to be paid well." Eric said, knowing that his friend would know what he was talking about.

"Ugggghhhh. When is this shit going to end? What is up with her?" Blackburn replied, clearly feeling as put out as Eric was.

"I don't know, but be careful my friend. I don't know what's going on, but I fear for the outcome." Eric said, hoping that his friend would take heed, especially if he was being made to sell V like he was.

"Duly noted my friend." Blackburn said and added, "Thank you Eric."

"No problem. I know you'd do the same." Eric replied.

"Indeed I would. Oh, and wouldn't you know it, there's my doorbell. I will keep in touch." Blackburn said and hung up.

Eric then went back to his office to check his other messages, hoping that whatever was going on with the Queen would blow over and he could concentrate on the other issues in his life.

…

He scrolled through his e-mail messages quickly. Nothing looked like it needed immediate attention, so he closed out of his account and started going through his phone messages. There were over fifty from Godric. He knew he'd have to call him and tell him what happened.

"Eric! What happened? I felt so much pain from you, and then… ecstasy." Godric said as he answered Eric's call.

"I was poisoned by a Maenad." Eric replied first with the simple explanation.

"That's not nearly the whole story Eric. What happened?" Godric demanded a more thorough response.

"I went to Arabella's house to try and talk to her." Eric began.

"And was she receptive to that?" Godric asked, curious.

"No. But she was willing to talk about the bombing, at least until the Maenad showed up in her house." Eric replied.

"What was a Maenad doing in her house Eric? Those creatures are dangerous. Is she okay?" Godric asked worried.

"She's fine Godric. But as to why the Maenad was there, I don't know. I suspect that it may have to do with her wanting to summon her god Dionysus." Eric said worriedly.

"This is not good Eric. You have to keep her away from that creature. Do you need me to come and help you? I'm almost finished wrapping things up here anyway…" Godric said.

"No, finish what you need to there. I'll figure something out." Eric said, hoping he could do just that.

"Eric, I know you want to look like a hero to her, but her life may be on the line and it appears that yours was tonight. Let me help you." Godric said, fearing that his child was not thinking clearly as he was desperate to win back Arabella.

"No, Godric, I think we'll be okay. She actually saved me tonight." Eric told his maker.

"What? How?" Godric asked astonished.

"After the Maenad attacked me with her claws which poisoned me, Arabella was able to immobilize her by hitting her with some sort of blue light. It pushed the creature back quite a ways and gave us time to get out of there. However, since I was unable to move, Arabella used her telekinesis to lift me and place me in my car. She got us to Fangtasia. She was amazing Godric." Eric said, awed that she was so unassumingly powerful.

"It appears so. Why did I sense a feeling of ecstasy though, did you two reconcile?" Godric asked, hopeful.

"No. Godric, she gave me her blood to heal though. It was like nothing I had ever had before. It was pure unadulterated ambrosia. You were not lying when you said she tasted divine, but I had no idea…" Eric said, still savoring the memory of her taste.

"There are no words…" Godric added, remembering the taste as well.

"No." Eric said but then continued, "She's not weak and we will find a way to destroy the Maenad. I have no doubt of that."

"Well, since I know you are okay and she is too, I will let you go to plan. Good luck my child and remember, I will come if you need me. Otherwise, I will be in your area in a few more days." Godric said, hoping his child would reconsider his offer, but prepared to let him make his own choice.

"Thank you Godric. I will keep that in mind. But, for now, I think we'll be fine." Eric said before saying goodbye.

…

Pam returned shortly after to let Eric know that she completed the tasks he set for her and to see if he needed anything else. She could have called, but she wanted to make sure he was still okay. Tonight was the closest she'd ever been to losing him and it shook her to her core. To her, he always seemed to be invincible, a Viking god who could conquer anything that came his way. Finding out that there were creatures out there even stronger than them made her scared; and that was a feeling that she hadn't had since her turning almost two centuries ago. She didn't quite know what to do with it.

"Pam, thank you for getting that done, but I'm fine. Go home. We'll regroup tomorrow." Eric finally said, hoping she'd leave him to his thoughts.

"Are you sure? I could stay a little longer." Pam said, not quite ready to leave.

"Pam, **I'm** **FINE**. Now **GO HOME**." He said with authority, leaving her no room to argue.

"Okay, I'm leaving, but if something happens to you…" She said, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to hold back tears.

Eric got up out of his chair from behind his desk and gave Pam a hug and quick peck on her forehead, "Nothing's going to happen. Go home my child. Oh, and Pam, you will make it up to Arabella, the slamming her against the car thing."

She nodded regretfully and walked out the door. Truthfully, she had had hoped that Eric didn't notice that little incident in his state, but she had planned on apologizing to Arabella anyway. Arabella didn't deserve Pam's reaction and Pam knew it.

After Pam left him, he walked back to sit down behind his desk with nothing but his thoughts, which soon drifted to Arabella.

…

He needed to see her tonight. He knew it probably wasn't going to be pretty, but he needed to see her, make sure she was okay. Hearing that she was fine wasn't going to be enough for him. He _needed_ to see it for himself. He never imagined that the night would've taken the turn that it did however. But, as strange and scary as the night was for him, it brought to light a couple things. One, that she still cared for him. She wouldn't have saved him or given him her blood if she didn't care for him still on some level. This gave him further hope he needed to push forward and try to win back her trust and eventually her love. But, he also realized something else with this; that Godric was right, that he would need to tell her what happened with Sookie. He didn't want to and knew it would make the task of winning her back almost insurmountable, but in the end, if it came out some other way, she'd never forgive him at all and he couldn't risk that. He had to own up to his mistake. But, he decided he wouldn't tell her until after they dealt with the Maenad. She didn't need more drama before dealing with that creature.

His thoughts then drifted to finally being able to taste her amazing blood. He knew it would be good, but it wasn't just good, it was beyond words. It took everything within to hold back, to not drain her dry. His body was in agony; his insides had almost been turned into jelly by the poison that ran through it. He needed refueling and if it were any other human in her position, he was sure he would have drained them dry, not caring to have restraint. But, knowing this was her, that he couldn't harm her, he said the same thing over and over in his mind to keep his focus, to keep from hurting her, 'You love her. You love her. You love her. You love her.' And in the end, it was his love that saved her, although she didn't know it.

Then he thought of her words; that he was trying to save 'some lowly human'. She was so far from that. But, it didn't matter to him that she wasn't entirely human, that she had powers unlike anyone he knew. He loved _her_. He would've moved heaven and earth to try to save _her_, not her powers, not her blood, but _her_. If she lost her powers tomorrow and was just a regular human being, he would still want her, and only her. How was he going to get her to see that now? He didn't know, but knew he'd have to figure it out and soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all again for your reviews and to those who recently favorited/followed, thank you for reading my story! I can't tell you all how much joy I feel every time I see an e-mail pop up saying someone's enjoying the story. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but there was so much I wanted to cover and set up for the beginning of the end of that pesky Maenad. We all now she's not long for this world, right?

To Chibichibi98: Thank you again for your review! There's still going to be repercussions from Eric and Sookie, but when? Hmmm… We'll see… You're right though, she won't take it well.

To KimmyWSmith: Thanks! I'm glad you're still reading. It's been a long journey for the sisters, and it's not over.

To Sluggysmom: Thank you! I'm glad you're still on board. Still more to come for Arabella…

To Emzy2k11: I'm sorry this update came so much later than I had hoped, but there were so many characters and moving parts that it made it a little harder to write. I hope you like it!

To Adina: Pam would certainly hate it if Eric cut off her shopping for a month! I think she'd rather get silvered than not be able to shop.

To Lisa: Well, I've tried to put a little twist in the Maenad story… I hope you all like it.

To Shannon: Arabella will not make up with Eric quickly. She is working with him because of the Maenad, and she can't necessarily shut off all her emotions towards him, but she has not forgiven him. Also, she still doesn't know about him and Sookie… Eric will have a lot of butt kissing to do…

To Mrs. Smith 13: Thank you! Here it is…

To Little-red-wolf 5793: Thank you! Eric has finally admitted that he is in love with her, but he's going to work to win her back…

…

Eric had been sitting in his office for about an hour already as the sun began to finally go down, keeping busy by reworking his balance sheets and personal registers to make it look like he was funding Sophie-Anne directly from his own personal funds and from nowhere else. He was immensely wealthy, so it wouldn't be a stretch for an outsider to believe. The only reason why he even sold the V in the first place was because it was a direct order from the Queen, and as such he had to comply, even though he didn't want to or in fact need to. He wondered why she was forcing her subordinates to sell the sacred liquid, but figured there had to be a good enough reason, although with Sophie-Anne, you could never be too sure. She was a younger Queen, only being 400 years old and unfortunately could be a little impetuous at times. However, she was smart and inquisitive, amassing a vast amount of knowledge by studying as much as she could and Eric had hoped that her smarts would outweigh her recklessness… eventually. Of greater importance though was that she was fair… most times, at least until recently, and that's why Eric put up with her idiosyncrasies.

However, you didn't get to live over a thousand years without having the ability to read into situations, and there were a few things that he knew from her visit the night before. He knew that something was wrong, terribly wrong. There was no other reason why she would be going area to area collecting money herself. She had underlings for that. No, something was definitely amiss. He knew that whatever was going on, she wasn't going to take the blame herself or go down alone. And so last night she was looking for a sucker; trying to figure out who in her menagerie was the easiest to use in order to take the heat away from her. He had a feeling that she probably had her back against the wall by someone very powerful. He wished that she would've come to him for real help, instead of this v-selling bullshit. He would've helped because in all honesty, he really didn't want to deal with a new monarch; better the devil you know than the one you don't. But unfortunately she didn't, and so now he knew he had to cover his bases in order to not go down with her when her house of cards fell. He also knew that he needed to get this shit taken care of before dealing with the Maenad, because the one thing he didn't know was how long that would take. Also, he didn't want to leave Pam behind holding down the fort with this mess on her plate.

Not only was he wondering about what mess his Queen had gotten herself, and by proxy him, into; he also wondered about the petite blonde beauty, Hadley was her name, who obviously was some relation to the Stackhouses. She was a vampire, but a new one, maybe a couple years, if that, and if Eric had to venture a guess, probably a sire of the Queen herself. But even with as much loyalty as that kind of relationship would incur, it was obvious that she did not want the Queen to know about her family as much as Eric wanted to keep Arabella, and by extension Sookie, out of the Queen's hands. He knew he'd have to question Arabella about it after the Maenad situation was taken care of.

Normally he wouldn't have been up so early, but the combination of worry about everything and the fact that Arabella's amazing blood was still in his system allowed him the luxury of being up before the sun. He didn't even have the bleeds like he normally would. He knew her blood was the reason for that and he it made him even more thankful to her.

He couldn't help it as his thoughts wandered back to Arabella. But instead of thinking about how she saved him, stayed with him while he was in his own private hell, of how she obviously still had some feelings left for him as he thought about the night before, he instead thought of her blood and her reaction to his bite. He remembered her taste; a sweet fruity nectar, delicately spiced with vanilla, a hint of almond that you couldn't catch off of her smell but definitely could taste, and absolutely no metallic aftertaste whatsoever. It was slightly thicker than regular human blood, but not so much that a normal human doctor would detect the difference, but beyond that is was slicker, like liquid silk, gliding down his throat. He remembered how it pleasingly tingled within him, starting in his mouth and then throughout him as it traveled the length of his body, creating little pings of pleasure everywhere it journeyed, especially to his pants. He remembered how once her blood reached his wounds, it sent a warmth to those areas, letting him know that the injuries were being healed. Then his thoughts traveled to her reaction to his kiss and bite. He thought about her abandon in the moment, the smell of her arousal, her hand as it traveled over her perfect enraptured body… her orgasm. He got hard thinking about all of those things as well as all the things he wanted to do to her to give her even more pleasure, to give her the greatest release of her life, make her never want another man but him. And while lost in his thoughts of her body, her mouth, her blood, he unconsciously unzipped his black jeans, grasped his manhood and worked it until he cried out in Odin's name at his climax, thanking him for bringing her into his life. He quickly cleaned himself up after; grateful for the release, but still feeling somewhat unsatisfied because he yearned for her actual touch to bring him there.

…

About a half an hour after sundown, Pam sauntered into his office and said, "Stop me if you've heard this one. A shifter, a gay drug-selling fry cook, his brujo boyfriend, a freaky-eyed crazy woman and two small annoying humans walk into a vampire bar…"

Eric placed his pen on the desk, cocked his head up at his child and raised his eyebrow. "Explain."

"Apparently word on the street is that we're running a halfway house for those seeking asylum from the Maenad. Delusional fools." She said rolling her eyes, but then she noticed that he had an opened True Blood on his desk. He never drank that shit. "Um Eric, do you want me to send in one of the dancers for dinner? Two of them are here early cleaning up the dressing room."

"No, I'm fine. Just send Lafayette in here first… alone. I'll deal with the others in a moment." Eric said as shuffled some of his paperwork into a neat pile and placed it into his 'to do' box. He knew that she noticed the bottle of fake blood on his desk, but didn't care. After having tasted Arabella's blood, any other blood would taste inadequate by comparison. He figured he may as well just drink the blood substitute at this point, at least until he could have her again or enough time passed to forget the magical elixir, although he didn't know if that was even possible. It then dawned on him at that moment, 'this must be why Bill drank the stuff'. Pam nodded warily at her maker's refusal for appropriate sustenance and left the room.

She returned a moment later with a clearly put out Lafayette, leaving him there with Eric as she closed the door behind her after walking out of the room.

"Look, I don't know what I _did_ to piss your motherfucking ass off. I is sorry for whatever it was. But you gots to warn a brotha when you 'bout to send him up in a mutherfucker like that." Lafayette said as he nervously paced Eric's office, waving his magnificently manicured hands all about.

"What are you talking about Lafayette? All I asked you to do is take your supply to that vampire nest and leave it there, hidden." Eric asked; confused as to why Lafayette was so wigged out. It really was a simple in and out thing.

"Yeah, and I's left the money there too, just like Pam dun tole me. What ya'll neglected to mention is that those vamps were into some freaky-deaky shit." Lafayette answered still highly agitated.

"_**What**_ did you see Lafayette?" Eric asked with authority and slight annoyance. He was curious about what was going on at that nest, but highly irritated with the timing of everything.

"They's had drawings all over their damn walls, in what looks like was blood, like they's was getting all cavemen and shit in there. Dead peoples hanging from chains from the ceiling, smelling up the joint, dripping blood and lord knows what else all over the dang place. A couple of them was dumb rednecks who'd come into Merlottes…" Lafayette began to explain with a shudder as Eric now realized that he probably should have dealt with those three sooner. He knew they were becoming a problem, but not to the extent that Lafayette had just described. He had planned on threatening them harder at their nest to get with the program, but then Godric's disappearance came up. They'd meet their fate soon enough, Eric figured, one way or another.

"Well, that was somewhat unexpected, but I'm glad to know about it. I'm curious though, why are all those people out there with you here?" Eric asked, needing to make sure that they didn't know about his business relationship with Lafayette.

"You thinks I dun tole them about what it is I's do for you? Look, I is lots of things, flamboyant, loud and proud gay, and always looking for new ways to make a buck, what I ain't though, is a stupid motherfucker. I may be a bitch, but I ain't no snitch; I ain't said shit about anything concerning you. And that's the god's honest truth. Sam actually brought up coming here to ask for help with Maryann and to be truthful, I has my own reason other than this V shit." Lafayette replied.

"And what's your other reason?" Eric asked, a little dubious.

"My cousin Tara. She's been living with that Maryann. Now, her eyes is all black as sin and she's chanting some mecca lecca hi, mecca hiney ho shit." Lafayette said concerned for his cousin.

"First things first Lafayette …" He began, as he soon entranced the unsuspecting fry cook in his glamour. Eric needed to first plant a solid story in the human's mind about how he was selling V for Diane, Liam and Malcolm, that Eric and Pam were never involved, never had glamoured him, never were even in the picture, that he was only here at Fangtasia seeking protection from the Maenad. The new memories and thoughts had to be thorough enough to withstand any type of questioning that Lafayette may have to endure in the future about what happened, even torture, though it probably wouldn't come to that. Unfortunately for Lafayette, Eric could not erase the memories of the graphic scene at the trio's lair. If the fry cook was indeed selling for them, he would have likely known what the inside of their lair looked like, right. Eric could only hope he covered everything when he was done.

After he was done glamouring Lafayette, he walked the dazed human out into the club area where the rest of the refugees were waiting for their next move.

…

"So, are you the only ones that have not fallen under the Maenad's influence?" Eric asked the ragtag group, thankful that he and Pam decided to postpone opening the club until later in the night especially after he caught a glimpse of the freaky-eyed woman, who he assumed was Lafayette's cousin, Tara. Although they weren't there for that long, the others had already shrewdly tied her to a chair. Even being restrained as she was, she still was able to rock back and forth pretty fiercely while chanting loudly, "Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus." Eric recognized the chant from the piece of paper that Arabella had given him. He thought of the irony of the situation; here she was trying feverously to beckon Dionysus to come forth, even though if she were in her right mind she probably wouldn't even know who that was.

Then, out of the blue, she snapped her head in Eric's direction and yelled with a strange off-putting smile on her face, "He coming! He coming! He gonna kill us aaalllll! He gonna kill you!" She followed this disturbing tirade by throwing her head back and laughing like a hyena. Eric and Pam exchanged eye rolls.

Lafayette and Jesus, knowing that this behavior was scaring the hell out of the kids and annoying everyone else, dragged the clearly crazed Tara by the chair to the back of the bar to wait until they figured out what to do, leaving the others to talk without her disruptions.

Eric had to admit, but only to himself, that he was shocked. This was it? This pitiful group of humans were the only ones not affected by the Maenad's influence. Even when he dealt with a different Maenad hundreds of years ago, there were still more humans than this that were unaffected. He couldn't help but feel they were screwed.

"Yeah, it's just us… or at least this was all we could find. I think some people, especially ones with little ones, left town already when the shit really began to hit the fan." Sam finally replied to Eric's initial question for the group, stopping briefly after Tara screamed, or more so howled, before adding, "We stopped here first because I thought you might have some insight on how to deal with Maryann. We're going to meet up with Jason… and Arabella after at the Hilton. I already talked to Jason today." Sam added that last part so that Eric would know that if their group didn't arrive at the Hilton, he'd have hell to pay with Arabella… an insurance policy so to speak. Sam knew better than to trust these vampires. And he knew that Arabella would not let it go if any harm befell their group.

"We can't have those nasty creatures in here. They're stinking up the place Eric." Pam said as she pointed to the children.

"These 'creatures' are just kids Pam, and they're scared." Sam said as he grabbed Arlene's kids, Coby and Lisa, closer to him. Pam just rolled her eyes in irritation, needlessly huffing at the same time.

"Oh come on Pam, don't you find them amusing at all? They're like little dolls, teacup humans." Eric replied with a sly smile at the kids, putting them a little at ease even as he said in Swedish to Pam, "But delicious." She rolled her eyes again, but smiled at that.

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby asked bashfully but with a hint of excitement. He thought he'd be the coolest kid in his class if he could say he saw that.

Eric opened his mouth and dropped fang, but not in a menacing way. He thought it'd be nothing to placate these kids at the moment, especially if they were going to be coming along for the ride. The last thing he needed was two scared and winey brats. He knew better than to underestimate the chaos that children can create. And to be honest, he always was a little fascinated by the actions of tiny humans. They never acted the way you would expect and usually were brutally honest. He could respect that.

"Cooooooool." Coby said fascinated, while his sister Lisa watched wide-eyed, sitting still as a statue.

"What's the matter little girl, don't you like vampires?" Eric asked humorously, knowing the correct and obvious answer should be no, but wondering what the mind of this small child would think.

"I'd never seen one before today. But I did see a show once on the nature channel about vampire bats. They's bite into pigs and cows and such and then lap up the blood with their little itty bitty tongues. Is that what ya'll do too?" Lisa asked, a little braver than before, curious if there was a difference between the bats and the man with the fangs standing in front of her.

"Well little girl, I don't bite pigs or cows…" Eric began before getting cut off by Pam.

"Not on a good night at the club at least. Although there was that one time you did have that whale of a…" Pam started to say sarcastically, smirking at Eric, but was stopped abruptly by the look on his face that no doubt told her, 'not here, not now.'

"Ya'll have animals in here?" Lisa asked in wonder, not noticing the interaction between Pam and Eric, looking around the club trying to picture where the farm animals would be kept in there.

"I don't think Lisa and Coby need a lesson on vampires right now, do you? Don't we have more important things to discuss, like how to get rid of Maryann?" Sam said, irritated at the two vampires before him.

"That we do. Pam, a word." Eric said as he took Pam aside and relayed what Lafayette had told him about Diane, Liam and Malcolm's nest, just in case something went down tonight while he was dealing with the Maenad situation.

Walking back to the group, he said, "Why don't we all head over to the Hilton then. I don't want to go over this stuff twice." He then began walking towards the exit, not looking behind to see if they all followed him or not. He was beyond annoyed that he now had to deal with this group, pissed that he would have to get Arabella involved in another potentially harmful situation, and bothered greatly that everything around him seemed to be out of his hands at the moment. Control was something that Eric craved and right now it was slipping from his hands.

…

Jason felt a ping of nervousness and dread when he heard knocking at the door. Not that he thought the Maenad would be so kind as to knock before tearing them to shreds, but hey, anything seemed possible at this point. Maenads didn't even exist in his world last week. So, instead of just absentmindedly opening the door as he normally would have, he looked through the peephole. Relief washed over him when he saw the familiar group of people out in the hallway.

"Hey ya'll, come on in." Jason said as he moved out of the way and let everyone by, closing the door behind them. The last of the group, was Lafayette and Tara. When Jason saw Tara was having to be restrained by her cousin he asked with worry, "Tara? Tara is you okay?"

Tara turned her head and tried to jump at Jason suddenly, only being held back by Lafayette and Jesus's quick movements. "Boo!" She screamed at him all serious-like before laughing uncontrollably again.

"What the hell happened to her?" Jason asked; eyes wide with fear not only for himself, but for what was going on with Tara.

"Maryann's done some hoo-doo voo-doo shit to her Jason." Lafayette answered, looking worriedly at Tara.

"No shit." Jason said slowly, astonished as he finally noticed how black her eyes had become. "She kinda looks like an alien with them eyes."

Lafayette rolled his eyes at Jason thinking it was a good thing the boy was so good looking.

Eric made his way to the back corner of the room and sat down, ignoring the others, as his eyes had nowhere else they wanted to look than at the sleeping figure on the bed, Arabella, who seemed to be rousing now with all the people and noise in the room. He also knew they all probably needed to speak to one another first. He'd wait to interject until the time was right. He wanted to see what kind of information he could gather from this group first anyway. They all seemed to have first-hand experience with the Maenad and may, even without knowing it, have some insight on how to get rid of her, one way or another.

…

I was in the middle of an really nice dream (for once) where I was sun tanning on a beautiful white sand beach being served a margarita by a very hot cabana boy named (oh who cared what his name was, his body was ripped, he had the face of a model, and if his shoes were any indication of size, he was packing some heat), not a care in the world, when I started to hear talking and some weird laughing around me. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed a nearby pillow and put it on top of my head, hoping to drown out the sounds and see what else the cabana boy could serve up, but the noise level just seemed to go up. Begrudgingly I took the pillow off of my head and sat up, rubbing my eyes to focus better on the group standing before me.

"Uggghhh… I was hoping this was all just my imagination gone wild." I said as I fell back down on the bed depressed at the prospect of what was to come.

"Miss Arabella!" Coby and Lisa yelled as they jumped into the bed with me. I had babysat them many times before and we always had fun, so I wasn't surprised at their greeting.

After they situated themselves, one on each side of me in the bed, Coby said, "You smell real nice, kinda like a fruit salad Miss Arabella." Eric thought to himself, 'You have no idea kid.'

"Ohhh, thank you Coby, but I have to tell you, it's the bath soap they have here. I'll tell you what, you can take some home with you if you like, there's plenty in the bathroom." I said sweetly to him, knowing he and his sister probably have had a rough time lately, between losing their future step-psycho and the Maenad problem.

"Oh that'd be real nice Miss Arabella. The only soap momma's had lately is that awful smelling Irish Sping for when Mr. Terry stops by and they…" Coby started saying before Lisa shushed him, embarrassed.

"At least when momma was with Mr. Daddy Rene they did that kissing stuff behind closed doors." Coby added before sticking his tongue out at Lisa.

"Yeah, but he's gone now, taking a vacation with Jesus. Momma said so." Lisa said sadly. The kids never knew what Rene was. Arlene was too chicken shit to try to explain that there were some people in this world that are bad and do bad things.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think he's taking a vacation with Jesus. I think he's somewhere hotter." I said. I knew it was probably wrong to say or at the very least not my place to say, but I just couldn't help myself. He killed my Gran and almost killed me. I'll be damned if these kids were going to go through life thinking that asshole was living the life of Riley with Jesus and my Gran, especially not while we were all in the very building where he attacked me.

"Oooooh, like Jamaica?" Lisa asked.

"Think hotter." I replied as Sam fake coughed loudly, thereby ending this conversation.

Eric smirked at her cheekiness while Sam nearly had a heart attack because he knew he'd never hear the end of it from Arlene if the kids relayed this to her. Lafayette and Jesus didn't even hear because they were busy trying to keep Tara still. Jason just sat down and started checking his phone messages.

It was at this point I noticed Lafayette and some other guy I'd never met before struggling with Tara. "What's going on? What's wrong with Tara?" I asked as I pointed to my friend.

"Maryann's got some sort of spell on her or somethang. She ain't spoke normal all night. I's worried Arabella. Can you do somethang?" Lafayette asked, without asking, if I could delve into her mind. Even though he never came right out and said he knew about my, and Sookie's, ability, we knew he knew I could do things with my mind.

"Hey kids, when's the last time you ate?" I turned and asked Coby and Lisa.

"Ummmm, I think we ate two days ago." Lisa finally answered.

"Oh my goodness, well, you all better go down to the restaurant with Mr. Jason. He'll get you something for those bellies." I said, glaring at Sam. How could he not get them some food?

Sam looked sheepishly at Arabella before saying to the kids, "Yeah, I shoulda asked you guys about that. I'm real sorry. Mr. Jason will get you some food, okay."

"Don't you need me here sis?" Jason asked, a little hurt that Arabella was sending him on what he considered a fool's errand.

"Jason, the kids need to eat. I'm still in my pj's so it's not like I can take them. Also, the stuff we need to discuss wouldn't be the kind of stuff that Arlene would want her kids to hear, now would it?" I said, hoping he'd see the logic in that. "I promise, I'll keep you in the loop. Oh, and by the way, can you bring me up some food too?"

Rolling his eyes, he asked with a sigh, "A burger and fries with a vanilla milkshake?" I knew he wasn't happy, but at least he was agreeing to do what I asked.

"Yeah, and Jason, thanks. I _promise_ I'll tell you everything when you get back, okay?" I replied with a soft smile. He smiled back and I knew he was okay with it, and me. He never could stay mad at his little sister that long anyway. Not to mention, when she promised something, she meant it. She'd include him in what was going on.

"Come on kids, Uncle Jason's gonna get you some grub." Jason said as the kids gave me a quick hug, jumped out of the bed and headed out the door with my brother. Before they all left, he added, "Oh, before I forget to tell ya, Sook texted me that she and Bill were going to Florida on a mini vacation. They're sending Jessica back tomorrow though."

"Oh shoot, we need to let them know not to send her back to Bon Temps, at least not yet." I replied quickly, but then thought to myself, 'Lucky bitch! Why can't I be heading on a vacation with a guy who loves me? Noooooo, I'm stuck in dangerville, again.' I immediately felt bad for thinking that though, because it wasn't like I would wish for her to be in this situation.

"I'll either get a hold of Bill or contact the Hotel Carmilla and get a message to Jessica to head to Fangtasia instead." Eric said as he got his phone out and started making the appropriate calls. It was his responsibility as Sheriff to keep vampires in his area out of any known dangers. He took that responsibility seriously.

"Thanks Eric." I said, but then Tara started howling again. We didn't need any noise complaints from nearby rooms, so I said to Jason, "You should get the kids down the restaurant."

"Yeah, I'll bring ya back your food too." He replied as he and the kids headed out the door.

Once they left, I begrudgingly got out of the very comfortable bed and walked over to Tara. "Tara honey." I said before I gasped and then asked, "What's happened to her eyes?

"We dunno. Last night I went to go check on her because her momma was worried, and I found her writhing on Maryann's lawn looking like this. I grabbed and dragged her kicking and screaming into my car and drove her to my house. Jesus here helped me with her there." Lafayette replied.

"Hi Jesus, I'm Arabella by the way. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." I said to the new guy. Gran always said to be gracious and polite when making a first impression.

"Yeah, I hear you on that. Nice to meet you too." Jesus said with a small smile.

"So how do you two know each other?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Ohhhhhhh, they's _fucking_ each other; doing all sorts of nasty things to one another. Maybe they'd let us watch." Tara answered, clearly out of her mind. Eric cocked his eyebrow up as he thought to himself, 'this is getting interesting.'

"Tara! You watch your mouth. That's your cousin you're talking about." I responded as if Gran inhabited my body for a brief moment.

"Arabella, it ain't her. She's been talking like that or chanting some shit all night long. _Please_, do somethang." Lafayette asked, now begging.

"Okay La La, I'll try." I said, using his nickname while rubbing my hand on his arm. He clearly was stressed out by seeing Tara go through this. Not to mention, she must have been a handful to deal with all night. The bags under his eyes rivaled the ones I had last night; even he couldn't hide them with all that concealer and make-up. Although I had to admit I'd have to ask him later on what eye shadow he was wearing, because it was a real nice shade of pink.

Hesitantly getting back to the task at hand, because I really was worried about what the hell I was going to find, I opened up my mind to see what was going on in Tara's and was horrified to see what was there, which was absolutely nothing.

"There's nothing of her in there. It's all dark, black, like an empty room with no lights, no windows; like you could put a 'for rent' sign on her and have someone just move in. She's just a shell of Tara, the outside is her, but..." I finally said, shock on my face.

"She's gotta be in there somewhere Arabella, she just gotta. Try again. _**Please**_." Lafayette begged. He wasn't going to let his cousin go without a fight.

I knew that I could delve into a person's mind better if I actually had physical contact with them, so I carefully tried to grab Tara's hand. She of course snatched it from me before screaming and trashing about.

"Hold her still!" I cried out to Lafayette and Jesus, who were closest to her. They complied immediately.

Before I attempted to reach Tara again, I quickly looked at the others in the room. Sam started pacing back and forth, running his hand up the back of his head as he always did when he was nervous. Eric just stayed seated in the back corner of the room, watching with his intense gaze, but making no other movements. There was honestly nothing else they could do at this moment anyway.

"You got her good, right?" I asked as Lafayette and Jesus nodded. And so, this time I grabbed her hand with no intention of letting her take it away, forcing my mind to enter hers, to find that door that would lead to Tara.

Because of the strong connection that I created with Tara, it felt like I was transported to that dark black room now and a feeling of unease coursed through my mind. To everyone else in the hotel room, it looked like I was in a trance. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, but they stayed white, not black like Tara's. Not wanting to harm me or Tara, everyone just waited with baited breath as to what was going to happen next.

…

I called out in the dark room, "Tara! Tara honey, I need to you tell me where you are."

Of course, I got no reply. So, I started to walk forward in the room, arms out, hoping I'd find a wall eventually, and conversely hoping there was no furniture in the room that I'd hurt myself walking into. But then I thought, would I really be hurt, I'm just in her head, right? Even still, I wasn't sure. This was not something I ever did before, nor had I ever seen a mind in this state.

The room was much bigger than I had first thought, but then again, this was a room in a person's mind. I should have expected as much; minds have so much potential, are limitless really when you think about it. Eventually though, I did hit what I could only assume was a wall. I started feeling up and down, and sideways, sliding to my right as I did so, hoping to find a door, or anything to lead me out of this dark void. I was never one to be afraid of the dark per say, but this shit was starting to freak me out. I couldn't see a damn thing, nothing. Even when I went to bed at night, there would be a sliver of moonlight that crept into my room. In this room there was nothing but the darkness and my own mind. I wondered if Tara was as scared as I was now becoming, and she was stuck here even longer. Would she be herself when she was released from this prison? Would I?

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt what I thought was a doorknob. I turned it and opened the door, hoping to see some light. I couldn't see anything so I put my foot forward and hoped for the best. I fell into darkness instead.

I fell and fell and fell. 'This must be what free falling feels like to a skydiver.' I thought to myself, feeling like I was floating, but then also thought, 'Yeah, but they usually can see where they're going to land and, oh I don't know, have a parachute.' As I fell further and further down, I could hear the chant that Maryann had going through her mind get louder and louder. I also was beginning to see the first signs of light appear, blinding me briefly as my eyes were so used to the dark at this point.

Once I landed I was amazed that that I had without a thud or my body breaking on impact as I had thought might happen. No, instead I landed gently smack dab in the middle of a feather-soft bed, covered in satin sheets and luxurious furs. I couldn't help but move my arms and legs like I was making a snow angel in the bed because it felt so good and I was so happy that I didn't meet the same fate at Humpty Dumpty after his unfortunate incident with the wall.

"Well look who's here; it's our guest of honor. Let's show her how we celebrate _HIS_ return." I heard a voice that sounded like Maryann's but was twisted somehow, more hoarse and scary.

I sat up in the bed and looked at the people, who were scattered around the room, my eyes finally having adjusted to there being light now. It was most of the town of Bon Temps, in all their black-eyed glory. What happened next would take more than a few years and more than a few drunken nights to forget. Everyone in the room started having sex with one another, frantically and with no care as to whom with. There were writhing bodies everywhere, covering the entire floor. It was just about the freakiest kind of carpet that I could have ever imagined and to be honest, some of the couplings made me shiver to the bone. The nasty scene quickly escalated into one that was sadistic and terrifyingly gruesome as Maryann appeared in her bull-person form, vibrating while floating around the room. It was clear that her intention was to let no other emotions surface other than self-gratification and a hedonistic want to hurt others peppered with ferocity and anarchy, in the people at this twisted orgy. However, what started out as a completely depraved episode of 'Bon Temps Gone Wild' quickly turned into a very special episode of Dexter, where everyone just started going on their very own killing spree. Arms were being ripped from their sockets, people were biting off bits and pieces of other people, parts I'm pretty sure they would miss dearly, others were scratching at people eyes, down their backs; it made me throw up on the nicely made bed that I was still sitting on.

No one had noticed me on the bed, until I threw up. The nasty stench of the vomit seemed to tingle at their noses; at least those of whom still had their noses. Now everyone in the room had one single target in mind, me.

I hadn't noticed at first, what with being distracted by the orgy and bloodshed and such, but an opened door was positioned behind floating Maryann. I knew I needed to get to that door, so I held my hands up, palms facing out and blasted a tremendous blue light at Maryann, which caused her to disappear from the room. I took this as my chance to get into that doorway.

I had no choice but to walk over the dismembered bodies that littered the floor, slipping here and there on the tremendous amount of blood that now covered the floor as well. I tried not to look down at whoever I was stepping on, but I had to occasionally so I could make sure not to get grabbed by someone that still had use of their arms and hands. I started crying when I caught glimpses of some of the faces; faces of people I grew up with and served at Merlotte's. When I was about a foot away from my objective, I slipped on what turned out to be someone's… oh I can't even say it, it was too disturbing. Anyway, I slipped right into a brightly lit room, where I saw Tara sleeping on a bed just as nice as the one I was on in the orgy room. She, however, was chained to the bed.

"Tara! Tara! I need you to wake up sweetie! Wake up!" I screamed at her, running closer to the bed.

She seemed to be stirring somewhat, but was still out of it. 'Maybe the chains are keeping her asleep?' I thought to myself as I raised my hands and used my light power again to break the chains. I didn't know how or why I knew to use it there, but I just did.

Sure enough, as soon as the chains were broken, Tara woke up with a start. "What happened? Arabella?"

"Tara, you need to remember… everything; growing up with Sook and me and Jason. You need to remember Lafayette, Sam, Merlotte's. You need to remember!" I cried out to her, while embracing her into a tight hug.

"I remember… I remember… I remember." Tara started to say stronger and with more surety.

I was facing the doorway, so she didn't see the figure of Maryann coming forward, trying to get into the room we were in. I raised my right hand, while keeping my left still strung around Tara, keeping her in a tight embrace, and said, "No Maenad! You will not have my friend to play with anymore!" And then I let my light out and blasted the door shut. The blast also had some other unexpected effects, which included to not only blast me out of Tara's mind but to also physically blast me across the hotel room, only stopping once my back hit the wall behind me.

"Arabella!" Eric yelled as he sped across the room to make sure she was alright, seeing as she was thrown across the room like a ragdoll by seemingly nothing but thin air. He never anticipated this would happen when she first tried to enter the human's mind. If he had, he wouldn't have let her do it.

Sam also wanted to run over to her, but seeing the vampire crouch before her, protectively and glaringly possessively, he decided to stay where he was. He also knew from the vampire's response that no matter what happened between them before, that vampire cared about his friend and wasn't going to hurt her. To be honest, it surprised him because the vampires he'd encountered in the past never seemed to care much for humans, well, with the exception of Bill, and now Eric.

I looked at Eric, who made me feel incredibly small as he crouched down before me with his huge frame, my gaze wide-eyed and shell-shocked, still trying to process the atrocities I saw in Tara's mind. I felt two tears fall from my open eyes, filled with relief for getting out of there and fear for what the town was dealing with now. A little blood also escaped from my nose, no doubt caused by the blow my head experienced when I was thrown across the room coupled with the extensive use of my telepathic powers. I knew I had stretched them to the limits trying to save Tara's mind.

Eric's eyes grew dark with lust as he saw the blood escape from her nose and smelled its amazing aroma. Even though he was worried about her condition, he couldn't help but quickly lean in close and lick the blood as it flowed out. Again he was in awe of the feeling it gave him, everywhere. He mentally cursed the others that were still in the room, because he would have loved to have ravaged her in this hotel room, of course if she would have him, which right now would be no.

Eric licking my face brought me out of my dazed state, thankfully because I needed something, anything to take my mind off of what I saw in Tara's possessed mind.

"Ewwww; Did you just lick my boogers?" I asked while starting to laugh a little at the thought of it and pushing him back a little away from me.

"What! No. You had blood coming out of your nose. I couldn't let such a delicacy go to waste." Eric said earnestly, though somewhat taken aback that she thought he was sucking boogers out of her nose.

"Blood boogers." I said, really laughing now. While I knew that Eric cleaning up my blood was more or less a selfish vampire wanting blood sort of thing, it was something else to think about, something funny, trivial and something I sorely needed at the moment; levity in the darkness.

"Is she okay? She ain't got black eyes now, do she?" Lafayette asked worried. He couldn't see Arabella's face with Eric crouching in front of her.

Eric said nothing at first because honestly he was a little unsure himself. She was talking about boogers and laughing, which sounded like something one of those teacup kids would say than her. He was amazed that even after all the time he spent with humans that they could still be an enigma at times.

I maneuvered myself around Eric after gaining my composure from laughing so hard and said, "Guys, I'm fine, except for the nightmares that I'll no doubt have from the crazy shit Maryann had going on in your cousin's mind. Nothing that some heavy narcotics and lots of alcohol can't cure I'm sure." I was half joking and half not.

Tara, the real Tara and not black eyed crazy lady Tara, ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug on my life. "Girl, you brought me back. I never thought I was gonna make it from out of her control. We gotta stop her. Sweet Jesus, she still has Eggs. We have to get him out of there!" Tara said as she beelined for the door.

"Tara if you take one more step, I'll personally kick your ass into next Tuesday, do you hear me?" I said mad as hell right now. Did she really expect to just go and pick up her boyfriend from the clutches of the Maenad? Not only that, there was no way I was going to let her just throw away all the hard work I just did to bring her back.

"What! We have to help him! I love him!" Tara cried out, looking around the room for someone to back her up, finding no one would though.

"Tara, I just spent the better half of…" I started to say as I looked at the clock to see what time it was. "Holy crap, was I trapped in her mind for over a half an hour?" I asked the others in the room, who all nodded seriously. "Look miss thing, I did _**not**_ just go through that Creepshow in your mind to have you hand your ass over to Maryann again on a fucking silver platter. You are going to stay here and be safe, do you hear me? I cannot go through that mind fuck again, I just can't." Eric looked at her wondering what exactly she saw.

"Don't get me wrong Arabella, I'm grateful that you brought me back, I really am, but I love that man. I can't just leave him there." Tara said, starting to cry because she felt so helpless.

"Nobody said we were just going to leave anybody behind Tara. What _you_ don't seem to get is that the whole damn town is under her spell now, not just you and Eggs. We're going to brainstorm here and try to come up with a solution, but I'm going to have to ask that you go down to the restaurant and join Jason and Arlene's kids. Go get something to eat, relax; just try to have some normalcy for a moment. Lord knows I'd like that right now."

"I want to help! I need to fucking help!" Tara said loudly, getting pissed that she was being put in the corner. Nobody put Tara in a corner.

I tried to put the next thing I said as gently as I could, because in all honesty who wanted to hear that their mind was still capable of being overtaken. "Tara, Maryann buried herself pretty deeply into your sub consciousness. Even though your back, I can't be sure that she doesn't have some sort of connection with you and I can't risk you unconsciously giving her information that could ruin our efforts. Too much is riding on us. You want us to help Eggs, right?"

"Yeah, I do Sheeeet." She said, knowing that Arabella was right. "La La, will you come down with me?" She asked Lafayette who went to take Jesus's hand to come follow, but Jesus shook his head no.

"Lafayette, you go with Tara. I'm going to stay here. I may be able to help." Jesus said looking at me.

Lafayette knew what Jesus was, so he didn't question his boyfriend's request. "Come on hooka, Lord knows I could use a shot of Bacardi, or the whole fucking bottle, right about now. Let's go get our drink on. I think we's deserves it." He was still trying to come to terms with the dead bodies he saw hanging at the vampire nest.

Before Lafayette and Tara left the room, I stopped them and said, "You two should probably get a room here, for tonight at least. I don't think it'd be wise for any of us to go back to Bon Temps until we have a plan and, no offense, this room ain't big enough for all ya all."

"I hear's ya hooka. We outs ah here." Lafayette said as he lightly grabbed a hold of Tara and escorted her out of the room.

When the door shut, Jesus said to me, "I've heard of your kind before, or at least stories of those who had your powers… telepathy… that's what you can do, right? You're a telepath."

"Yeah." I replied simply. It wasn't like I could deny it at this point to anyone in the room even if I wanted to. But then I added, "So how do you think you can help? What can _you_ do?" I asked not in a condescending way, but rather with real curiosity, knowing that the question was more loaded than a pair of trick dice.

"I'm a brujo; a witch. It's been in my blood for generations. I may be able to find a spell to counteract her magic or something." Jesus replied as Eric visibly tensed, though he said nothing. Vampires were notorious in their dislike of other super-naturals, but witches were the bottom of the barrel for them. This however stemmed from fear more than anything else, although you'd never ever hear a vampire admit to that. But the truth of the matter was, vampires existence was not due to any explainable reason other than they were given a spark of existence along the way by some sort of powerful magic. Witches were able to control, contort and use magic at their whim, giving them immense power. Vampires didn't normally like anything that had more power than them, Eric included. Eric however knew that this witch was right; he may be useful in the fight against the Maenad. Not only that, it wouldn't hurt to have a witch that was friendly to vampires. It was a win-win situation, for now.

"Okay, good to know." I said as I thought, 'Okay, another thing I didn't know really existed. I'll have to ask him about Harry Potter and Hogwarts another time though.' But then I added, "I think we need to regroup here and go over what we know and what we don't know about the situation and see where that leaves us." I said as I sat down on one of the beds, the others following suit by sitting down elsewhere in the room.

"Sam, why don't you go first? I still don't know what happened when I called to warn you about Maryann. One second I'm talking to you, and the next I'm hearing a dial tone." I said, glad that he ended up okay, but wondering what happened.

"Well, thank God you called first off. Your call woke me up. When I stood to get the call, I saw Maryann's car heading towards my trailer through my back window. I dropped the phone so I could get out of the trailer before she could get to me. I stayed nearby though… kinda like a fly on the wall…" He said the last part slower, knowing I'd pick up that he shifted into a fly.

"That's so cool!" I said slowly before thinking while Sam gave a quick look sideways at Jesus. He obviously didn't want Lafayette's boyfriend to know about his ability. Jesus just looked at me like I was weird because there was nothing cool about what Sam just said.

"I'm sorry Sam, go on." I said quickly to get back to the rest of his story.

"She wasn't alone. Daphne was with her." Sam started to say dejectedly.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Was she okay? Did she have those weird alien eyes like Tara?" I asked concerned not only for Daphne, but for Sam as well, who I knew had grown to care for the accident prone klutz of a woman greatly over the past few weeks.

"Oh she's okay alright; she's a goddam Maenad in training." Sam said, now angrily. "She was pretending to be into me under Maryann's orders and not because Maryann was making her, because she wanted to learn more about being their 'kind'."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. Knowing that we had one Maenad to deal with was frightening enough; the prospect of two was really making me just want to say 'Fuck This! Ya'll are on your own.' and get the hell out of dodge while I still could. But then I thought of the people of Bon Temps and knew I couldn't just leave them to their fates. Damn conscience had to up and rear its ugly head! I swear that thing's gonna get me killed someday.

"Yeah. I know what I heard." Sam said with an edge to his voice. He didn't like being played, especially not when his heart was involved. "She even was able to shift into that clawed bull headed thing. And…she… she was the one who murdered that lady in the parking lot of the restaurant. Can you believe they talked about how they ate her heart in a soufflé? They ate…her…heart! And the only thing they could say about that was that the soufflé needed more turmeric and coriander!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Sam. I know you liked her a real lot but..." I said before Eric chimed in.

"Since you're positive she's another Maenad, do you know how old she is?" Eric asked, trying to get the conversation steered away from 'Regret-and-Sorrowville' and back to the task at hand, getting rid of those now two Maenads. He also wondered if Daphne was an old one as well. It definitely would not be good if they were both old.

"Uhhh yeah, she's only 27. I had her background checked when I hired her. After all the weird things going on around here and Rene really being Drew, I decided to run background checks on anyone I didn't know. She really is Daphne Landry from Biloxi Mississippi." Sam replied and added, "But what she ain't is a _full_ maenad yet. Maryann tried to get her to do that vibrating thing, but Daphne couldn't. Maryann told her it would come in time and after a few more celebrations."

"Uuuggghhh, like the one she's planning tomorrow night. She said that she was going to have a blow-out party on Friday." I said, remembering all the invites I got from that woman.

"Then we need to figure this out sooner than later. We certainly don't want two of those things running around here any longer." Eric added.

"Well, what do we know?" I asked everyone in the room before adding quickly. "Look, I realize we don't know much, but maybe we've overlooked something along the way. No one has absolutely no weaknesses. Even Achilles had his heel." Everyone looked at me when I said that last part so I said, "Hey, I may just be a waitress, but I know how to _read_."

So everyone in the room went over their individual information about Maryann and Maenads, trying not to leave anything out. After that there was silence as everyone tried to process the information.

Jesus was the first to speak up, which surprised me somewhat, honestly only because I didn't know him from the next guy on the street. "So, Maryann seems to have an interest in the two-natured, which Arabella and Sam are. And, she probably wants to serve one of them up as some sort of sacrifice to her god." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I nodded. Unfortunately each time I received an invite to this party from Maryann, I didn't know that Sam or I was potentially going to be served up as the party gift to the guest of honor.

"Whoa there fella, who said I was two-natured?" Sam jumped in defensively. He wasn't as ready to go all loud and proud with his secret just yet.

"Dude, I'm a brujo, not a dumb ho." He replied with a smile hoping to set Sam's mind at ease. "Look, I could tell from the moment I met you that you were a shifter. There's an aura about you and your kind that's unmistakable. One of the first things my abuelo taught me when he began teaching me the ways of magic was the way to tell the difference between those with a magical spark and regular humans and then the differences between the magical."

Sam knew it would be pointless, and in the end may actually be detrimental to defeating the Maenad to deny his secret, so he just said, "If you could keep the information to yourself, I'd greatly appreciate it." He really didn't like that the number of people who knew about his ability kept rising.

"No problem dude. I'm not about to out someone who doesn't want to be outed. Trust me." Jesus said, speaking not only as a magical being himself, but also as a gay man; letting Sam know he would be true to his word. "But back to the point I was trying to make… Eric, you said that the Maenad could only be killed when she felt her sacrifice was accepted by her god and that the sacrifice would need to be two-natured, right?"

Eric nodded his head solemnly. He didn't like where this was going, but he would let the brujo finish his line of thinking.

"Okay, and Arabella, you said that Maryann kept thinking about a white bull." Jesus continued.

"Yeah, and some chant." I responded.

"And Sam, you said that Daphne was two-natured, right?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied sadly. He was so happy when Daphne revealed to him that she was the same as him, but now it just made her betrayal hurt that much more.

"Is she about the same height as Arabella?" Jesus asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah, I think. Arabella?" Sam replied looking at Arabella, a little unsure because he never really had the two stand back to back to see who was the taller one.

"Yeah Sam, we're about the same height… men." I replied rolling my eyes. He was a guy and was probably too distracted by her breasts to see how tall she was.

"Okay, here's what I got… work with me here, alright? What if I initiate a spell that can make Arabella look and smell like Daphne and vice versa? Then Daphne would be taken as the sacrifice and Arabella would be safe. Maryann shouldn't be able to tell the difference especially because she's mostly interested in the two-naturedness of the sacrifice, which both Arabella and Daphne are." Jesus started to tell his potential plan.

"But what if she wants Sam as the sacrifice? Eric asked quickly, because honestly the Maenad could want either one, they all didn't know for sure. Maryann had shown interest in both of them. And further, Sam had a history with her.

"Well, she may, but if Sam is nowhere to be found and she's having this big party, don't you think she'll take what she can get?" Jesus asked sincerely.

"You have a point." Eric relented, but still wasn't happy to be putting Arabella in that kind of danger again.

"Besides, Sam will have another part to play; the white bull." Jesus said, looking at Sam. "You can do that one, right?"

"Yeah, Old Man Parsons used to have beautiful one that I imprinted on years ago, but I should still be able to do it." Sam said, nodding to himself while thinking about the bull. "But, I don't know if I like setting Daphne up to be a sacrifice…" Sam added, because it wasn't in his nature to set someone up to die like that.

"If she's this Maenad's understudy, then she's already lost. Those who travel on that path willingly don't come back. And since she's made that choice… to follow the Maenad; we need to put this to an end. Maenads live long lives and carry huge grudges if they feel crossed. Don't think if you let her live that you'll be off scott-free." Eric said to Sam, knowing he'd have to get the shifter over setting up his shifter lover. Nothing he said though was false. Letting this Maenad go would be dangerous, for all of them now.

"Sam, I know you care on some level still for Daphne, and to be honest, I'm not real happy to do this to her either, but she's made her bed and now she has to lie in it. How many more people's lives would be ruined or killed if she were allowed to roam free?" I said as gently as I could to Sam, hoping he'd be able to come to terms with setting Daphne up for her own funeral, because honestly, this was our only plan and too many people's lives were getting screwed up by this nonsense. On the other hand, I also hoped that I myself would eventually be able to come to terms with it as well, that is once I actually had the time to dwell on this next potential victim on my hit list. Here I am, a twenty year old girl making decisions that affect people's lives; life and death decisions. I didn't particularly like feeling like I was the protégée of the grim reaper. Unfortunately, there was no one else to fill the position now.

"No…no… you're all right. They _both_ need to be stopped." Sam relented sadly, but then added, "We don't know where the party's going to be though." Sam replied.

"If it's going to be as big of a party as she suggested and it's going to be tomorrow night, then she probably is already making arrangements. And, knowing that Maenads have an affinity with nature and animals, most of the preparations are probably being done outside. I'll go to Bon Temps and find out where it's at. I'll come back here once I'm done with the surveillance. No one will leave this room until I return. Understood?" Eric asked the last part, but it really wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. We all just nodded our heads in affirmation. Where were we going to go anyway?

Even though I knew that it needed to be done and I was still pissed at Eric, it didn't mean that I wanted him to be attacked again, or worse. "You'll be extra careful, right? I mean, Dr. Ludvig would probably give you a good tongue lashing if she had to come out again, especially for the same thing." I said, trying to make light of the potentially dangerous situation, but trying to get across that I didn't want him to take any unnecessary risks.

"Trust me, I'm not looking to do that again." He replied loud enough for the group to hear, but moved at vampire speed to my side and whispered in my ear, "Although, I wouldn't mind a good tongue lashing from you. It sounds kinky." He couldn't stop himself from flirting with her; it was in his nature. But, he noticed that she blushed at his comment. 'She still cares, I know she does, but will she after I tell her about Sookie?'

I nodded in understanding, while chastising myself for letting his comment get to me.

Jesus cleared his throat and then spoke up, "If I could ask you to bring back a few things?"

"What do you need?" Eric asked, knowing this request stemmed from the spell that Jesus would perform. He normally would never allow anyone to ask him to be their errand boy, but this was definitely not normal circumstances.

"Let's see, I'll need one of Daphne's outfits, if possible, but more importantly some of her person, like a strand of hair. I know this may be really hard to get…" Jesus started to say before Sam cut him off.

"No, it'll be easy. She kept a couple outfits at my trailer and had a hair brush there as well. It should be enough." Sam replied; eager to be able to help now.

"Okay, well then I also need two large containers of salt, five gallons of milk, four honeysuckle petals and the eye of one pig." Jesus said, mentally going over his spell shopping list. "Yeah, that should be it, all the other stuff I need I can get here at the hotel."

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can." Eric said and then bolted out the door.

I looked for a long moment at the closed door after Eric left and couldn't help but wonder if he was really coming back.

…


	35. Chapter 35

OMG what happened to me! Ahhhh Life… just creeps up on ya sometimes. Sorry for the delay… again. (Hangs head down low in shame…) This chapter has really been hard to write as well. I felt that I needed something between the last one and the action to come with the Maenad and dun dun dun… a big reveal… coming up in the next chapter or two. It's a long one though and I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you again for sticking with me! Please read and let me know what you think.

-Kilera

…...

Shortly after Eric left, Jesus left as well to get some things he needed for his spell from the hotel convenience store and to check up on Lafayette, no doubt, leaving Sam and I alone to wallow in our thoughts.

Sam decided to break the silence that entered the room after those two had left and said, "We sure know how to pick 'em, don't we?"

"Huh?" I asked, breaking out of my silent musings on whether Eric would come through for us or not. It was strange really, I had more faith in Jesus coming back, a guy I just met, than Eric. But, after Dallas, and everything I thought I knew being turned upside down, I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Relationships… You fall for a dead guy that breaks your heart and now we're all stuck waiting on him to come back, hoping he'll come back, with the stuff we need. And then there's me who falls for a Maenad wannabe that gets her kicks by eating people's internal organs, oh, and who by the way wants to possibly serve one of us up to her pagan god or whatnot. What's wrong with us?" Sam asked with a small sardonic laugh.

I thought about what he said, shrugged and replied, "I guess we're just too open with our hearts. We let others in too easily and hope for the best." I stopped, thought about it for a moment more, and then added, "I don't think the problem is us though Sam, I think the problem is with those who've fucked us over. They're the ones that let _us_ down, that broke our trust and our hearts. They're the ones who had something special and didn't see it."

"Yeah… maybe… but _why_ did we let them in? Maybe we need to close ourselves off; you know, not make it so easy for them to trample over us; make them work harder to get in." Sam asked, obviously hurting from Daphne's betrayal, just like I was from Eric's.

"Maybe. But, if we close ourselves off from others because we're afraid of getting hurt, there'd be no way for love to enter neither. Me, personally, I guess I'd rather take the risk of some hurt and feel pain than to never have the opportunity to love at all." I replied pensively. The mood needed to change. I couldn't get sucked into this pity party that Sam wanted to throw at the moment, so I said further, "There's someone for both of us. I know we'll find them eventually. And when we do, we'll know to cherish every moment with that person because we will know what life was like without them. Besides, do you really think that God would throw all this crap in our direction and _not_ throw us a bone at some point?"

Sam laughed at the last part of what I said and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Or at least I hope so. I really do."

Maybe it was because of what this conversation was about, or maybe it was because the question always sat in the back of my mind when it came to Sam and his crush on my sister, but I finally felt like I could ask, "Sam, why didn't you ever ask Sookie out before Bill came around?"

Sam looked at me incredulous for a moment before replying, "What are you talking about Arabella?"

"Come on Sam, everyone in Bon Temps who ever set foot in your bar knew that you had a thing for my sister. The only one who didn't know was her. Why didn't you ever let her know how you felt about her?" I finally asked the question that no one had ever dared to ask Sam, even though we all wanted to. Sam was extremely private, in fact, we all knew very little about Sam's life before he came to Bon Temps. But despite his mysterious history, he was an open book when it came to his crush on my sister. His face said all there was to say whenever he looked at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about chere." Sam said, pointing his finger at me, pacing, trying, but failing, to convince me that I read the situation all-wrong.

"Sam…" I replied slightly exasperated with one eye raised. He wasn't fooling anyone.

Sam stopped pacing and sighed, a sure sign of defeat, before taking a moment to reply. "Yeah, it was that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah." I said with a slight head nod and a chuckle.

"I… I don't know. I guess every time I would muster up the courage to ask her out on a date, something always came up, like someone would interrupt us, or the place would get busy, or Tara would come in needing a shoulder to cry on, or…" Sam started to reply before I cut him off.

"Oh come on Sam, those are all just excuses. You could have easily picked up the phone one day and called her, or took her into your office and asked… But you didn't ask her because you were scared, weren't you… but scared of what?" I asked.

Sam stayed silent for a moment and I thought that perhaps I had pushed this conversation further than it should have gone. "I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong. It's just, I don't think of you as just my boss; you're also my friend and kinda like a big brother. I mean I have a big brother, but you're like a big brother from another mother." I said to him with a soft smile, hoping he wasn't mad at me for prying. I really did look at him that way, and besides, we were going to have to work together on this Maenad thing. I couldn't have him go into the situation all pissed. We all needed our wits about us to defeat that… thing.

"No. You don't need to apologize chere. You're absolutely right; I was scared. I was scared that she'd say she wasn't interested. And… to a certain extent, I was scared that she'd say she was."

"But you just jumped right into a relationship with Daphne. Daphne! I mean sure she's pretty, but Sam, come on; she was so horribly dumb and clumsy. I don't get it. Wait; was that all just an act? Is she really that dumb and clumsy?" I replied, confused by his response.

"Yeah, that probably did seem a little off, but with Daphne, I guess in the back of my mind I always knew it wasn't going to lead anywhere, at least not until I found out about her being a shifter too. That connected us, at least for me, on a different level." Sam said sadly. He hadn't realized until he found out that she was a shifter too how isolated he felt hiding his secret from everyone. It was so freeing to him to be able to be himself with her, his whole self, and be not only accepted, but also wanted, desired. "But, you know, I don't know if everything about her was an act or not. And that's pretty scary when I think about it. She _seemed_ so goddamn real."

It saddened me to see Sam so forlorn, but it clicked now. Sure, Sam was friendly and often gave people a chance that others wouldn't, but letting someone real close, naw, he didn't let many people get real close. And that was it really; he knew that if he started something with Sookie, it'd be the real deal and that scared him. "Don't be afraid to let love in Sam. From what I hear it can be wonderful."

"How can you sit there, say _that_, and actually believe it? You just got played yourself." Sam said, not wanting to upset Arabella, but just honestly curious.

"I may have not had the best luck when it comes to love… yet… but I really do believe that it's out there waiting for me. We see it all around us Sam, everyday. I see it in some of the couples that come into Merlotte's. You have too. And, as much as you probably don't want to admit this, you see it with Sookie and Bill. You waited too long to make your move Sam and look what happened, she got picked up by someone else. That's why you can't wait for love. If it's something you want, you need to take the bull by the horns and fight for it. Especially if it's worth fighting for." I replied, thinking about how everything seemed like a fight these days.

"And what about you and Eric? I could tell here tonight there's still something between you two. And even though he may have said that he didn't care about you or whatever, it was pretty darn clear tonight that he does, no matter what he said. Are _you_ willing to fight for that?" Sam said, continuing to be the pessimist.

"I wish that I could read his mind and know what's really going on in there, I really do. He says one thing, but then his actions say another. He says I'm nothing, but then he's going out of his way to help us, to help _me_, when we all know he could just walk away from this bullshit. As far as I know, there are no vampires under Maryann's control and nothing's happened in Shreveport, and yet, here he is offering his help. He almost met the true death trying to get me away from Maryann. Why would he do that? I don't know what to make of it. And that's the God's honest truth." I replied forlornly. To say I was confused would be the understatement of the year. But I continued, "Even though I don't know what to think of my situation with Eric, that doesn't mean that I'm just going to give up on love in general. I don't have the answers, but I do know that I want love in my life and will find it. I just know it." Maybe I had read one too many trashy romance novels, or maybe I just envied the love I saw between Sookie and Bill, or maybe I just was longing to have that someone who made me feel like I was their world, but it really didn't matter what the reason was that I felt that way; I just did. I wanted love in my life and wasn't going to be afraid to let it in, as long as it was the right person. If that person _was_ Eric, well, I guess it was on his end to prove it now. And while I would try my best to have an open heart and mind, it didn't mean that I was going to be stupid about trusting him completely. Not yet; not by a long shot.

"Who knew, Miss Stackhouse, that you were such a romantic and an optimist?" Sam said with sad smile before adding, "I wish that I could be as hopeful as you, but I'm a little older, a little more battle-hardened, and a little more skeptical when it comes to love." He really did wish that he could share her optimism on the subject, but he had been burned one too many times in the past and reality was a merciless bitch.

"Then it sounds like life's gonna be real lonely for you Sam and that makes me sad because you're truly a good, decent person and you deserve so much more than that." I replied truthfully before another silence entered the room filled with melancholy and sorrow.

Since neither one of us seemed to be in the mood to talk anymore, I grabbed the nearby remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until finally settling on a rerun of Firefly. We both then just stared on blankly at the screen. To tell you the truth, if you had asked us any questions about what we were watching, we both probably wouldn't be able to answer, what with us both being lost in our own thoughts. But somehow, it was still comforting to not be alone.

…

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even pay attention that Firefly ended and another show that I wasn't familiar with had started when Jason returned to the room with the kids, who looked a hundred times happier than before and a tray of food for me. Lafayette and Tara were not with him though.

"Where's Tara and Lafayette?" I asked Jason, as he set the tray of food on the bedside table, worried that Tara had become undone and all my hard work on saving her mind went down the drain. As much as I loved Tara, I didn't know if I could go through that kind of creepshow again. I knew I was already going to have nightmares from the first time.

"Uhhhh, you see, they was real upset, well you know that, and you know how they get when they're upset. Basically they drank… a lot." Jason began, feeling bad that he couldn't control the situation with the cousins better, but honestly this was Lafayette and Tara, you'd have better luck trying to control ravenous tigers, before Coby cut in.

"They's real funny when they drink Miss Arabella. Mister Lafayette and Miss Tara was dancing on the tables, talking funny stuff and singing real off-key like. It was like bad karaoke night at Merlotte's. No offense Mister Sam." Coby said excitedly.

I closed my eyes and sighed, hoping to God they didn't get kicked out of the hotel. I knew how rowdy they could get at Merlotte's, and sure, even I had to admit it was entertaining, but Sam always had a way of handling them when they got too out of hand. Unfortunately we weren't at Merlotte's now and Sam wasn't in the restaurant with them. I also knew that shit wasn't going to fly at a place like this.

"It's okay Coby, none taken. Jason, do you know where are they now?" Sam asked, looking at Jason, probably hoping the same as me; that they weren't kicked out, or worse.

"What's an _exciting_ dancer Mister Sam? The manager of the restaurant came by and said that he'd seen Mister Lafayette on a website. Said he was a big fan. Do you think we could look up that website and see Mister Lafayette dance? He dances funny." Coby, who I could tell was riding a sugar high no doubt brought on by whatever my brother fed those kids, interrupted with Lisa nodding in

"That's an _exotic_ dancer little buddy not an _exciting_ dancer, and they's…" Jason began to say while roughing up Coby's hair, like he was teaching him an important life lesson. Shoot, this was Jason; he probably did think he was teaching the kid a life lesson.

"Jason! Do you really think that Coby and Lisa need to know what an exotic dancer is right now? And, more to the point, once Arlene is back in her right mind, do ya think she'd appreciate _you_ giving them _that_ lesson?" I shot at Jason, my eyes wide trying to get my point across to him.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he thought about Arlene's possible reaction, which he eventually decided wouldn't be good, and so he continued with his story instead. "Yeah, that'd be bad… well, like Coby said, the manager was… _ahhhh_…_familiar_ with Lafayette. He seemed a little start-struck actually. Did ya'll know he was famous on the Internet?" Good Lord my brother could get sidetracked.

Sam and I both shot Jason a look that basically let him know we could give a rat's ass about Lafayette being on the Internet. There were more important things going on right now. However, I did file the information in the back of my mind to ask La La about later, preferably while getting drunk at Merlotte's. I could definitely use one of those nights after all this shit.

Jason, finally taking a hint, continued, "Oh yeah, anyway, he got them a room… you know, to sleep it off." He then added, "We went with them and I helped to tie Tara up to the bed, just in case… And before you go asking, neither of 'em had them alien eyes and they weren't chanting nothing neither."

As much as I hated the thought of my friend having to sleep tied to a bed, because of what she's been through and all, it probably was a good idea, especially because of what she's been through. I had no idea if Maryann would be able to reach Tara again and we couldn't afford Tara giving away anything about our attempt to get rid of her. Those poor kids though, I thought, 'they're really getting an education being stuck with us during this Maenad crisis. If that Maenad doesn't do it first, I bet Arlene's gonna kill us.'

…

As Eric flew over Bon Temps, flying high enough to not be noticed but low enough to be able to gage the situation below, he saw from that overhead perch the mayhem and destruction that the Maenad was commanding the residents to commit on their own town. Buildings were burning; roads were littered with over-turned cars and random items like refrigerators and sofas. Garbage was strewn all about as well, making the little shitty town now smell like shit. People were running about, some naked, some shouting the Maenad's chant, some badly hurt, but all out of their fucking minds. It was anarchy and chaos and exactly what a Maenad would organize on the verge of attempting to call forth her god. If the town made it out of this situation, they were going to have one helluva clean up to do and probably no recollection of what the hell happened to cause the mess in the first place. He had to hand it to the Maenad though, she was powerful, to be able to create such a scene. Even though vampires had glamour at their disposal to use to control lesser creatures, it would a very long time for a single vampire to glamour an entire town, even one as small as Bon Temps. She did it in a couple of days. Their rag-tag group was definitely going to have their hands full trying to put down not just one, but two Maenads, even if one was just in training.

Normally he would have loved nothing more than to just forget what he saw here and head back to Fangtasia and get back to some normalcy; sit on his throne, watch the pathetic souls who ventured into his establishment try in vain to get his attention. Feed, fuck, use, toss aside; that's what he was used to. But, even as he thought about this now, he knew that he really didn't want that existence any longer. He wanted Arabella and something more to matter in his world. And he wanted all the shit that had been thrown at them recently and the shit that he put into play with Sookie to just go away. But it wasn't going to go away, was it? No. Not on it's own. He needed to make up for his actions. He needed to make sure that Arabella was safe. He needed to help get rid of this fucking Maenad. It marveled him how someone as good as Arabella attracted so much bad in her world, but, if she didn't, would _he_ be in her life?

Knowing he didn't have time to dwell on all that he couldn't fix at the moment anyway, he moved forward and assessed the situation. Thinking over things, he decided that he would first locate the items that the witch needed for his spell and afterwards would try and find the location of the party. Not that the location should be hard to find. The Maenad didn't appear to be trying to hide anymore.

So, he flew as fast as he could and landed in the now desolate parking lot of Merlotte's, glad to see that there were no humans about. Once he arrived, he took notice that the bar was absolutely trashed. The Merlotte's sign was torn down and lying on the ground, half the lights broken, the other half blinking ominously, like a warning of sorts. The front door looked like it was kicked in, all the windows were shattered to oblivion, no doubt destroyed by the tables and chairs that were lying broken all over the parking lot after being thrown out of the bar. A raccoon ran through the broken doorway holding a hamburger bun as Eric slowly walked into the place, the only sounds coming from his shoes that made crunching noises as he walked over broken glass and plates. The inside of the bar was even worse than the outside, and that was saying a lot. The floor was littered with pretty much everything that used to be on the walls at the restaurant. Where there used to be a neatly arranged variety of alcohol behind the bar now were empty broken shelves. Food was smeared on most surfaces and was beginning to smell worse than food normally did to a vampire. 'This is going to be one expensive bitch to clean up.' Eric thought to himself as he walked through to the back of the restaurant intending to go out the rear exit that was closest to Sam's trailer.

Not that he cared in the least for this shifter, (although as shifter's went, Sam wasn't as wretched as some others he had met, not that he would ever tell the shifter that) but as a bar owner himself, he could understand the wrath that shifter would no doubt feel once he sees the shit-storm that blew through his place. If this were Fangtasia, heads would roll, but this was not Fangtasia; it was Merlotte's. Eric knew that the shifter would probably go soft and forgive and forget the crazed patrons. Although killing the Maenads probably would make forgiving and forgetting a helluva lot easier for him, knowing that bitches were responsible for this mess.

Once he entered the remarkably untouched trailer, Eric easily found the items that Sam said would be there of Daphne's, a short denim skirt, a red lace tank top, a pair of navy blue Keds shoes and a brush full of the wannabe Maenad's hair. He quickly threw the items into a plastic bag he found in the kitchen and continued on to the Piggly Wiggly Supermarket for the other items the witch said he needed. He knew lingering in one place too long right now would be asking for trouble.

As he walked through the automatic sliding glass doors of the Piggly Wiggly, all he heard was the sounds of boring smooth jazz that the speaker system played. There was no one in there; no cashiers, no managers about, no customers, at least none that he took notice of at first. It was strange to see a store that normally would have dozens of people in there, deserted. But then his vampire senses took notice of someone hiding in the back and he took off in that direction at vampire speed.

When he arrived at the spot where he knew someone was, he saw a scared young woman with a sleeping baby in her arms, hunched down and crying softly.

"Please don't hurt my baby! Please don't hurt us!" She cried out under her breath, trying not to wake the baby while clutching the little girl closer to her and rocking back and forth in fear.

Eric rolled his eyes as he had no intention of doing anything to this woman or her child, but then he thought she might know something about the party. "I will not hurt you. But I need you to tell me what is going on here."

The young woman looked up at Eric and said, "I'll tell you anything, just please don't hurt us." It was clear to Eric that the woman was still leery of trusting that he wouldn't hurt her. The Maenad had obviously caused a lot of trouble around town already. The young mother then continued, "The only reason why I'm even out and about is because I ran out of baby food for my baby. Everyone's gone crazy. People have been beating each other up, shooting each other, screwing in the dirt, eating dirt, just crazy stuff. It's like they're all high on some fucked up drugs. Maybe it's those bath salts. I heard about what those things can do to people…" Eric then decided to cut her off.

"Do you know where everyone is right now?" He needed to know where the party was going to be. He already knew why everyone was acting nuts.

"I don't know for sure, because I've been trying to stay away from all of this, but I did overhear a couple of the neighbors talking to each other out on the street by my house saying there was going to be a big blowout at the Stackhouse place. That's all I know. I swear." She replied truthfully.

Eric knew that was as much as he was going to get from this girl so he said to her, "Go home. Lock your doors and cover your windows. Make sure your baby stays as quiet as possible. You don't want to go outside tonight or tomorrow night. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes. Are you going to help the town?" She asked, wondering if this guy was in the FBI or police or something.

"Hopefully… for all of your sakes." Eric said before walking away to find the things he needed for the witch. He didn't need to look behind to know that the young mother took what she needed for the next couple days and quickly left the supermarket.

After he got what he needed at the store, he decided that he would take a peak at what was happening at the Stackhouse place and verify what he already suspected was the location he was looking for.

…

Eric knew that Maenads were notorious for destruction, but even he was floored when he viewed the damage that the Maenad had done to not just the Stackhouse home, but to their yard as well. As much as he knew the shifter was going to flip out when he saw his bar, Arabella was going to be absolutely crushed when she found out what the Maenad had done to her ancestral home. Granted, the shifter's bar was pretty fucked up, but his home was left unscathed. Arabella's home on the other hand just became the poster child home for the apocalypse.

There was a reason why vampires kept the location of their homes such a closely guarded secret. They say that home is where your heart is. Well, it's also where you tend to keep your most prized possessions, where you keep your treasured memories, where you feel safe and secure, where you sleep, and where you live. To have your home violated, especially in the way the Stackhouse residence was, would cause alarm, anger, and distress to any normal individual. He hated that he'd have to be the one to tell her that the Maenad had decided to redecorate her home more in the fashion of Horror Weekly instead of House Beautiful.

He then shifted his focus and took note of all the people moving about, carrying things here or there, breaking stuff, creating various grotesque shrines about the place, obviously making preparations for… something… Eric knew that this was indeed the location of the Maenad's party. Knowing that there was nothing else he would gather from sticking around any longer, he bolted into the sky with the items the witch needed and headed back to the hotel.

…

Jesus had returned not long after Jason and the kids had returned to our hotel room. He had a bag full of stuff with him now and an anxious look when he saw the kids were back.

Taking my arm gently and pulling me over to a corner of the room where the kids wouldn't hear us talk, Jesus said quietly, "Ummmm, the stuff I need to do may not be appropriate for the little ones. Is there somewhere else they can stay tonight?"

I thought about it for a brief moment. I couldn't send them back to Lafayette and Tara's room. For one thing, they were bombed and would probably wake up pissed off with killer hangovers. I already didn't want to have to tell Arlene about half the stuff the kids saw let alone that. Nope. Not to mention I still had my doubts about Tara's mind. Sam hadn't gotten a room yet though…

"Hey Sam, would you mind getting a room for you and the kids here tonight. Jesus needs some… privacy… and the kids should really be in bed right now anyway." I asked Sam who was watching Spongebob Squarepants with the kids and Jason.

"Awwwww… Miss Arabella, don't make us go to bed now. We're having the best sleepover ever tonight! I call pillow fight!" Coby yelled out while Lisa grabbed a pillow and knocked a clearly engrossed Jason clean off of the bed.

"Heeeeyyyy! Naw, that ain't fair to hit a grown man while he's watching his favorite toons. Ya'll going down!" Jason exclaimed back while grabbing a pillow of his own and playfully hitting back at the giggling kids. Sam just shook his head at the sight, although I detected a slight smile on his face.

While I knew we could all use some stress release, unfortunately it really did need to wait until after we dealt with the Maenad situation. Hating to be the bad guy, but knowing someone needed to, I yelled out "STOP!"

I wasn't known to yell at people, so when I did, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me stunned.

I walked over to the kids, gently took the pillows from their hands, casually threw them back on the bed and said, "Okay guys, I know that this has been quite the experience for ya'll, but it's really getting late and us adults have some important stuff that we need to take care of. But, I'll tell you what though, tomorrow I'll take you to Gilly's for the best banana split you've ever had. How's that sound?" I knew they needed something to look forward to, seeing as I couldn't guarantee that they'd see their mama again, or any of us for that matter after we attempt to take back the town from the Maenad's control.

"As long as I get extra cherries on mine." Coby said with a smile while Lisa chimed in excitedly, "And extra whipped cream!"

"I think that can be arranged. Thanks for being such good sports! I'll make sure to tell your mom just how great you both were." I added the last part knowing that the kids would appreciate that. Maybe it was because their dad was a deadbeat, as well as her other two husbands or maybe it was because she wanted them to get out of Bon Temps, but whatever the reason, Arlene could be pretty hard on her kids, so any praise they got always went a long way.

I had to admit in this brief moment between the kids and me; I envied their naiveté and youthful fearlessness. I really wanted to think that everything would be okay just because it would be, like they believed. Their momma shielded them from the bad in the world, just like any good momma would, so they didn't know any better, but I did. I knew that awful things happened, and to good people at that. And now, knowing, and yet not knowing, what we were up against made me just want to crawl into a hole and hide, seeing as I was scared shitless over what was to come.

After taking a deep breath to clear my thoughts, I said, "Okay then… Sam, if you could…" I then motioned with my arms for him to take the kids and get a room for them.

"Sure thing chere. Call me if you need anything or when you're ready for that ice cream tomorrow." He said as he took Coby and Lisa's hands.

"Night Miss Arabella, Uncle Jason, and Mister Jesus." Coby and Lisa said in unison as Sam led them out the door.

"Night guys." Jason said with a smile. I couldn't help but think he'd make a great dad someday. I hoped that we'd live to see that day.

Now that they were out of the room, I turned to Jesus and asked, "So… what do we need to do?"

"I'll start setting up the ritual I need to perform in the bathroom before making the switcheroo potion. When your vampire friend returns, knock on the door to let me know. I may or may not be ready to answer, but at least I'll know he's here with the items. I don't need what he's supposed to bring until the end of the potion making anyway. Oh, and if you hear some strange sounds, don't worry, it's part of the ritual." He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Are these sounds going to be loud enough to bother people in the other rooms? We probably don't want to have to explain what we're doing in here to the hotel manager." I asked worriedly. 'What the hell was going to go on in there?' I thought to myself.

"Just have your vampire friend glamour them if they get too curious. Should be easy enough for him to do. So, are we good?" Jesus asked he held onto the bathroom door waiting for the okay to close it and start his part of the plan.

"Wait, what ritual? And should we go to the bathroom now, you know, so we don't have to bother Jesus none later." Jason said, actually having a valid point even though he didn't know what we were talking about.

"You go first." I said to my brother as Jesus moved away so Jason could get by.

While Jason was in the bathroom, I asked in a soft voice so that only Jesus would hear, "Are you sure this is going to work?" I couldn't help but be a little nervous seeing as it would be my ass who would be attempting to fool the crazy Maenad by trying to pass myself off as Daphne.

"You haven't had much experience with witches or witchcraft, have you?" Jesus asked.

"No, and up until recently the only supernatural beings I knew about were vampires because they came out of the closet, but since they opened the door, it appears that there were a whole mess of creatures hiding in there with them. So much has happened recently that I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore when another one pops out at me." I replied honestly.

Jesus chuckled. "Yeah, there's a lot more out there than you could imagine. But, just like with humans, there are good supes and there are bad supes out there. You'll get better at figuring out the difference."

"It'd be a whole lot easier if someone would be so kind as to give me a handbook on it though, kinda like Supernaturals for Dummies." I said with a huff. 'Maybe they could even put an entry in there for what I was. That'd be real nice.' I thought to myself.

"Even I could use that." Jesus said with a smile before adding, "But anyway, I understand your concern about the potion. I want you to know that I wouldn't have even mentioned it if I didn't feel with 100% of my being that it would work. I learned from the best, my grandfather. Our magic is old and it is powerful. But you are powerful as well. I can feel it. It runs through you unlike anyone I've met before."

I was going to ask him more about that before Jason came out of the bathroom with a sheepish look on his face. "You might want to wait a few before you go in there."

"Awwww Jason! Really!" I said with a disgusted look on my face. Jesus just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I needed to do my business." Jason defended himself.

"Look, it's alright, really. A few minutes isn't going to make or break anything." Jesus said calmly.

"See, everything's okay. Now, is there anything that I need to do to get ready for tomorrow night? You still need to fill me in on what's going on." Jason excitedly reminded me of my promise to keep him in the loop. It warmed my heart that he was so eager to help, but concerned me as well because he had no flipping clue the danger that Maryann posed. I knew he didn't because if he did, he definitely wouldn't be Mr. Eager Beaver.

And so I told him about the plan for the switcheroo potion, but left out the part about Sam turning into a bull. Jason didn't know that Sam was a shifter and it wasn't my place to out him to my brother. Thankfully Jesus didn't say anything either.

"So what's my part? What do I do?" Jason asked excitedly, like he was getting ready to go deer hunting with Hoyt, except this time the game was the rare, wild and elusive Maenad.

"Jason, I need you to stay here with the kids." I said awkwardly. I knew that was the last thing he wanted to do, but I needed to keep him and the kids safe. Also, he didn't have any special skill set (cough cough wasn't a supernatural being cough cough) and certainly wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so I could only assume that he'd be easy picking's for the Maenad to mind control. I couldn't let that happen either.

"What! Naw! You can't leave me on babysitting duty again! That's bullshit!" He said angrily while stomping around the room. 'Maybe he needs the babysitter.' I thought to myself as I watched his mini tantrum.

"Look Jason, this isn't going to be like one of your hunts with Hoyt. This Maenad can control minds. She's made the town go crazy. You saw what she did to Tara and I can't even get into what was going on _in_ Tara's mind. Eric tried to attack her and almost met the true death, and he's got vampire strength. If you can stand there and tell me what _you_ can do to bring that bitch down, then by all means do it. But, if you can't, then you're going to stay here and keep the kids safe… _here_." I went off on him because I really just needed him to understand that there was nothing he could do, and not because I wanted him to feel like he was useless, but because it was the god's honest truth.

Jason stood there silently stewing as he took in my words. Worried that he took them the wrong way, I added, "Jason, honestly, I don't even want to be heading into this situation, but the Maenad is looking for someone that's two natured and I unfortunately fit that bill. You're my brother and you have such a good heart. I know you want to help. But please trust me when I say that the best way for you to help is to stay here where I know that you are at least safe and the kids are safe too."

Jason sighed before asking, "You're sure… there's _nothing_ that I can't help with?"

"We're really trying to fly under radar with this Jason, so the less people we have going in, the better." I replied with a small tentative smile. "Not to mention, Lafayette, Tara, Jesus, they're all going to stay here at the hotel as well. It's won't just be you."

Jason's face seemed to soften a bit at hearing that it wasn't just going to be him staying behind at the hotel. "You're a heck of a lot smarter than me sis. So I guess I'll have to trust your judgment on this one. You had my back in Dallas. I'll guess I'll have to trust your instincts here then too." He finally relented, thankfully.

"Thanks Jason." I replied as I gave him a big hug.

"I think I'll try my luck in the bathroom now." Jesus said as he grabbed his stuff, entered the bathroom and shut the door, to do exactly what was anyone's guess.

Jason and I just sat back down on one of the beds, no more words needed between us, and watched the rest of Spongebob Squarepants as we picked off what was left of the food on the tray.

…

Eric was on the elevator on his way up to Arabella's room when his phone pinged that special sound that meant he was receiving an urgent text. 'Shit.' He thought to himself as he exited the elevator with the witch's items and looked at his phone. The message was from Pam.

**Get your ass back here ASAP. The Magister is on his way. Guess what he wants to talk about.**

"Shit!" This time he said it out loud. He knew something was up when his Queen had arrived looking for her money, but the Magister. This shit was getting too deep. He hoped that Pam was as thorough as she needed to be with getting rid of all traces of V in Fangtasia. The Magister had his… ways… of knowing things. The place needed to be beyond immaculate. If he was successful in wrangling out of whatever the Magister had in store, he knew he was going to have to pay a visit to his queen and find out what the fuck is up with her.

However, even though the Magister was no joke, he knew he needed to give the items and information on the party to Arabella so they could deal with the Maenad even if he couldn't. So, he rushed a vampire speed to the door and knocked, truthfully a little harder than he had meant to, anger over the Magister taking hold.

…

I looked through the keyhole to find out who was banging on the door so hard. It was Eric and he looked pissed. I hesitated to open the door at first, because any sane person would think twice about opening the door for an angry vampire. But, I saw he had a bag in his hands, which could only be one thing… the stuff that we needed to get rid of the Maenad. I figured maybe he had a run in with someone in town while getting the stuff, or maybe he was just annoyed to have to be an errand boy, but no matter the reason for his anger, we needed that bag. So, I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, hoping for the best.

Eric saw the apprehension on Arabella's beautiful face when she cracked the door open. He could understand her hesitancy, seeing as he did nearly take the door down with his banging. It was then that he also realized that his face was probably reflecting the fury over his situation with the Magister. He didn't want to needlessly scare her, so he reeled in his anger and said calmly, "I didn't mean to alarm you with the banging; may I come in?"

He seemed to have calmed down, so I opened the door wider and moved my arm to indicate that he could come on in.

When he got into the room, he noticed some of the group was missing. "Where are the shifter and the witch?"

"Sam took the kids to sleep in another room and Jesus is in the bathroom doing some ritual in order to make the potion. Oh, he wanted me to knock when you arrived." I said as I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. To be honest, I was pretty curious about what was going on in there because there were definitely strange sounds coming from the bathroom. Thankfully we hadn't had any visits from any hotel staff about it, yet.

I waited a second to see if Jesus would open the door, and he did, much to my horror. As the door opened, it revealed that his face had transformed into something that looked more like a mask, a twisted evil looking mask. His ears had thickened and elongated and he had some sort of bone things coming out from his nose. He teeth looked razor sharp and his face seemed to be tattooed in tribal-looking markings of green, red and white. I froze in my spot upon seeing him in that state while Jason, who was sitting on one of the beds fell off in surprise. "What the fuck?" Jason exclaimed scared out of his wits.

Eric flashed over to me at vampire speed, quickly shielding me from what he thought was a danger to me, baring his fangs and hissing at Jesus.

Jesus just pointed to the bag, ignoring Jason and my frightened looks and the fighting stance Eric was in. In fact, Jesus didn't seem fazed by any of it at all, nor did he seem to be able to talk with his face being as distorted as it was right now.

Eric, seeing the gesture and the fact that nothing else had happened, handed the bag over to the witch, who promptly grabbed the bag and shut the bathroom door again.

"That was fucked-up. That's some fucked-up shit right there." Jason said out loud the words I was thinking as he stood up from behind the bed, pointing at the bathroom door.

"Witches have the power to do some extremely powerful things. It's normally best not to associate with them." Eric said after clicking his fangs back, looking directly into my eyes. Something told me that he had some run-ins with some not so nice witches in the past. However, even with the grotesque face, my gut instinct told me that Jesus was not a bad witch. Although, it would have been nice if he could have warned us about his little beauty transformation ahead of time. I couldn't help but wonder if that was his real face or the one I met him with.

Switching gears, I asked, "So, did you find out where the party is going to be?"

"Yes." Eric replied simply, too simply. 'Ugh, this is going to be bad news, I can feel it.' I thought to myself as he obviously was stalling.

"Aaaannnndddd?" I asked, wishing he'd just come out and say where it was going to be.

"Your house." He finally replied with a sigh.

"My house? No. That can't be right." I said, as I obviously was having a slight case of denial.

"That bitch is using my family's home for this… this… whatever the hell this is? Oh, she messing with the wrong people!" Jason said, pumping his chest, going full Jersey Shore on us.

Looking at Eric though, with the seriousness on his face, I knew that he wasn't lying. "Do I really want to know what's going on there?" I asked dejectedly, because sometimes, it's just better not to know, I'm beginning to learn.

"No. You'll see for yourself tomorrow night." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, wanting to pull her close for an embrace. But he didn't. He knew he had to take things slow with her; earn her trust back, because when he got her back, he wanted it to be forever. He continued, "I know that you all will do fine tomorrow night and will defeat these Maenads. You have an unbelievable knack for working yourself out of sticky situations. I have faith that you'll get out of this one fine as well."

"Why am I getting the feeling that you won't be there to help tomorrow night?" I asked, wondering where this speech of his was coming from.

"I honestly don't know if I will be able to or not. Something's come up that I have to deal with and I don't know how long it will take." Eric said cryptically, but honestly.

I wrestled my shoulders out of his light grip and huffed back at him, "I should have known you'd find a way out of this." I was pissed that he, yet again, wouldn't be there for me. At least he had the decency to tell me first this time.

He knew that she was disappointed and pissed, so he said, "Arabella, I brought back the stuff you needed, let you know the location of the event, I should have actually been heading elsewhere five minutes ago instead of heading here, but I came, so that I could fulfill my promise to you that I would bring those things to you. I don't make promises that I can't keep and right now, I can't promise that I will be there tomorrow night, but I will promise you this, if I can't be there I will send someone else in my place to help. You won't be alone."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, because I couldn't fault him for what he said. "Fine. But whatever you have going on better be just as shitty as this Maenad situation. I don't want to hear in two weeks that you had run off and judge a tini-bikini mud-wrestling contest or some shit like that instead of helping here."

Eric chuckled and replied, "If only it was, but no. No tini-bikini mud-wrestling contest for me." Then he turned serious and said, "Be safe out there and have faith in all your talents." I knew that he meant my blue light special and telekinesis. They were the only things that worked against the Maenad in our last confrontation with her.

"Eric, are you in a lot of trouble?" I asked softly as it finally dawned on me that maybe he had some extra special shit to deal with right now as well.

"That still remains to be seen." Eric replied, leaning in ever so slightly, before backing up and bolting out the door in a flash. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, just in case something didn't work out on either of their ends, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave, and the reality of his situation was that he needed to. The Magister waited for no one.

…

Eric arrived outside the door of Fangtasia in no time at all to find the parking lot empty, save for his car, Pam's, and a large black SUV with a license plate that read 'THE LAW'. 'Great, the Magister is here already.' He thought to himself. And so, knowing that he may not get another chance to do so, he quickly sent off one text to Blackburn, to warn him of what may be heading his way, knowing that his friend would then warn the other sheriffs as well. None of the sheriffs in Louisiana needed to fall for the Queen's folly. After shooting off that message, he then sent another, very important, text, one that he was hoping would bring aid to Arabella if he could not. After he was done, he walked in with his head held high and his trademark swagger, bracing for the worst.

"Mr. Northman, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." The Magister bellowed from across the room, daring to sit on Eric's throne on the stage while flanked by four of his elite squad. Anger flashed across Eric's face for the briefest of moments, before it was quickly replaced with neutral indifference. It was obvious the Magister was trying to get a reaction out of Eric. Eric however wasn't about to play into his little trap, no matter how insulting it was for that little asshole bureaucrat to sit in his chair, HIS THRONE!

"My apologies Magister. I am having some issues with a Maenad in my area and had to take care of some things in relation to that. It took a little longer than expected." Eric replied with a bowed head, giving this little shithead reverence that wasn't due.

"Ahhhh Maenads; what bitches they are to deal with. Oh it's all right Mr. Northman. Your progeny filled me in on that tidbit. Better to pay them their tribute and let them pass through than actually deal with them though. I'm curious, why _are_ you dealing with her?" The Magister asked, leaning forward, trying to look more threatening. Speaking of his progeny, Eric couldn't help but wonder, where was Pam right now?

"I was looking into another matter in the town that the Maenad is currently occupying. She attacked me. She is very old and I believe has gone off the rails, even for a Maenad." Eric explained, deliberately leaving holes that he hoped the Magister would fill in with his own surmises. Nothing he said however was a lie.

"She attacked you, and you lived? How did _that_ happen?" The Magister asked astounded. From what he knew of Maenads, if one wanted you dead, you were pretty much dead.

Eric had to be careful here. He couldn't tell the Magister about Arabella. "The Maenad is interested in the two natured. I believe that she is interested in a shifter currently. That being said, after she attacked me, she was distracted by something, which took her attention off of me. She may have caught wind of the shifter being nearby. I don't know, nor did I care at the time. But in that time that she left me, I was able to heal." Eric said, again technically telling the truth, but with LOTS of holes.

"Luck was definitely on your side there, Mr. Northman. Well, enough about that. I'm actually here tonight to discuss some very disturbing information I've come across about activities going on in your area." The Magister began what Eric knew was coming. "News has spread that V sales have been on the increase, especially in your neck of the woods Mr. Northman, so much so that you're on the verge of becoming the V capital of the world. What do you have to say about that?"

"I have come across the same information Magister. In fact, that was the matter I was looking into. It seems that a trio of vampires, nestmates if you will, have not only been wrecking havoc in the human and vampire communities, but also selling V to fund their debauchery. I was going to deal with them tonight after taking care of this Maenad business. If you would care to join me, we can go together and you can see for yourself what I have uncovered." Eric replied, daring the Magister to come along for the ride.

"Well, I always did enjoy a good goose hunt. Let's get to it Mr. Northman. The night's not getting any younger." The Magister said as he tapped his silver tipped cane onto the ground three times. Eric thought it strange, but didn't think much more of it.

So, Eric flew out the door, the Magister at his coattails, and hoped to Odin that Liam, Malcolm and Diane hadn't found the V that Lafayette had planted in their nest.

…

Eric led the Magister directly to the trio's nest. He didn't know if they'd be home, considering all the bullshit going on with the Maenad right now, but he hoped they would be. Better to get this shit done in one fell swoop.

"What a shithole." The Magister said in disgust. "What self-respecting vampire, let alone three would live in such a pathetic looking hovel? If they're selling V, the money's definitely not going to their nest."

Eric balked at the Magister noticing the obvious before saying, "You know there are many other ways that vampires can choose to spend their money."

"True." The Magister relented before adding, "But are they looking to get staked?"

Eric didn't have a comeback for that as he looked upon the sad excuse of a nest. The lawn had been severely overlooked; weeds overtaking what used to be a grass covered front lawn, some as high as three feet. Then there was the house itself. The house couldn't have looked any plainer or ill kept. The plain beige siding on the plain rectangular house was peeling and in desperate need of paint. A couple of the wooden steps leading to the front door were missing and the porch light was hanging by an exposed wire. As for the windows, those were all painted black, probably in their attempt to light tight their nest. It was obvious that the vampires cared nothing for curb appeal, to say the least. They also didn't seem to care that it was obvious that vampires lived there, what with the car they had parked in front with the license plate that read 'FANGER'. 'Idiots.' Eric thought to himself. 'It's one thing to be brazen, but this is utter stupidity.'

And so, Eric didn't reply to the Magister's comment, but instead knocked on the front door. To his relief, Diane answered, wearing nothing but a blood covered ripped lace negligee and a smile.

"Sheriff Northman… And you brought a guest as well. To what do we owe the honor? Won't you come in?" Diane said before licking blood off of her fingers like she was licking a lollipop. Eric could only guess by her friendly demeanor that either they ditched the V already, they had no clue that it was in their nest, were incredibly confident or incredibly stupid. He wasn't surprised though that they didn't recognize the Magister; they'd only been in Louisiana for a couple of months and hadn't gone before him, yet. However they would know the name.

Eric and the Magister walked into the decrepit house only to find that the inside looked even worse. Lafayette wasn't exaggerating when he described the nest. These three had definitely gone primal.

"Hey Diane, who's that?" Malcolm asked as he and Liam entered the room, both clearly coming from their dinner.

"You remember Sheriff Northman, don't cha boys. I don't know his friend though." Diane said, giving the Magister the side eye.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is the Magister. Magister, this is Liam McKnight, Malcolm Beaumarchais and the ever lovely Diane Hardwicke." Eric said with a grin that brought shivers to the three nestmates.

"Well, this is… unexpected… to say the least. Won't you sit down? We have a nice AB negative that's sure to wet your whistle, I know he wets mine." Malcolm said with a slight New Orleans creole accent, nervously. He knew that their antics were getting noticed, but he never thought the Magister would notice them. He wondered just how fucked they were. He was about to find out.

"Well, we don't intend to stay too long. Do you mind if we take a look around?" The Magister asked with his own sinister smile. He knew that the answer would of course be 'No, don't mind at all' because no one said no to his requests.

Malcolm looked nervously at Diane and Liam before replying, "Why of course not Magister. By all means." After which the three stood off to the side to allow Eric and the Magister room to walk around.

Eric figured that it would be a bad idea for him to find the V, because it would definitely look like a set up. He would just have to look like he was fishing for the V and hope that the Magister actually found it. He knew where Lafayette had hidden the stash though, just in case.

The Magister and Eric then started to walk around the decrepit house, Eric sort of meandering around where Lafayette had hidden the stash in hopes that the Magister would take interest over there. But strangely enough, the Magister seemed to have interest on the other end of the house, causing the three nestmates to look more and more concerned. 'What are they hiding?' Eric thought to himself.

The Magister stopped milling about, having caught a whiff of something. He looked down at the area-carpet covered floor. Something wasn't right about it. There was a circular object jutting underneath. He pulled back the rug to find a circular iron pull attached to a door in the floor. Once he did that, Malcolm flew over to the Magister in attack mode, along with Diane and Liam. They obviously didn't want whatever was down there to be found. But, whatever it was, it was worth it to them to attack the Magister.

The Magister, who was hundreds of years older than Malcolm, easily took out the younger vampire by staking him through the heart with his silver tipped cane. Malcolm almost instantly fell to the floor in a pile of goo. Eric came to the Magister's aid by quickly ripping out the hearts of Diane and Liam. As old as the Magister was, Eric was even older than him. These three never had a chance.

"Well Mr. Northman, let's find out what these three idiots didn't want us to see." The Magister said as he yanked the iron pull up.

What was down there surprised the hell out of Eric. There were two vampires lying in the crawlspace, silvered and being drained by, if the description was accurate, Jason Stackhouse's crazy ex Amy. Eric didn't believe in miracles, but he was open to the idea right now that they do indeed exist.

"They made me do it! Those vampires, they made me do it!" Amy yelled up at Eric and the Magister. She knew who Eric was. She'd been to Fangtasia before and knew his status as Sheriff. And now, she knew her goose was cooked.

The Magister flew down to the crawlspace, unsilvered and decatherized the two vampires before grabbing Amy by the throat and slamming her against the dirt floor. Once he knew she was immobilized there, he began to glamour her.

"How long have you been draining vampires?" He asked with spite.

"A little over a year." She replied, entranced in his glamour.

"Here in this town?" He asked, wondering how Northman wouldn't have figured that out before now.

"No." She replied.

"Then where?" He asked, agitated again.

"All over the state of Louisiana." She replied honestly.

"How long have you been doing it here?" He asked.

"About a couple of months." She replied.

The Magister thought about her response and concluded that the timeframe coincided with the increase in Northman's area. He had thought at first that the Sheriff may have been complacent in the distribution of V in his area, but now, it would appear that he was doing his job. It would take a little while for anyone to notice it was occurring.

Eric couldn't believe his good fortune at this turn of events. Unfortunately though, because of his own selling of V, these three were able to slip under the radar, of even him. That was disconcerting to say the least, but for now he would take it as a blessing of sorts as it would get him out of hot water with the Magister.

The two vampires who were being drained started to stir and as they did, the Magister said to Amy, "You are of no further use to me as I have gotten all I need from you. As for the two vampires that you attempted to drain, well, I believe that they could use you right now."

And with that, the two vampires both clicked their fangs in anticipation of feeding off of the human who tried to end their existence. Amy screamed out as they plunged their fangs into her harshly, sucking her dry within seconds due to their excessive need for blood at the moment.

When they were done exacting their revenge on Amy, the two vampires joined Eric and the Magister in the living room of the nest.

"Thank you Magister and Sheriff. If you two hadn't come, we'd have met the true death for sure." The female vampire said.

"Do you recognize these vampires Sheriff?" The Magister asked Eric, curious about how well he maintained his area.

"Yes, this vampire is Marley and the other is her mate Kurt. They have frequented Fangtasia many times and are vampires in good standing." Eric said as he looked at the two, wondering how this all came about.

"Is that true?" The Magister asked the two.

"Yes Magister." They both replied.

"And how is it that you found yourselves in this situation?" The Magister asked truly curious. These three vampires didn't seem to be too swift and the human that was assisting them didn't seem much smarter.

"There's a Maenad wrecking havoc in our town. She's controlling all the humans here and it was making it difficult to find meals nearby. So, we had been going into Shreveport for our meals, but when Malcolm had invited us over saying that they had a few willing humans at their disposal for feedings, we figured we'd stop by and see what they had. They silvered us once we entered their nest and you saw the rest." Kurt answered.

It was all the Magister needed to hear. "Go home." He said simply to the two vampires who didn't need to be told twice. They quickly left, wanting to put the near true death experience behind them.

"Well Mr. Northman, it would appear that you have been doing your job in keeping order and protecting the sanctity of the blood. It seems that this Maenad has indeed been a problem. What do you intend to do about that?" The Magister asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Things are in motion to put an end to her as we speak." Eric replied, elusively.

"Good. I want to hear that she is gone by the end of the week." The Magister demanded, like there would be nothing to it.

"Of course Magister." Eric replied knowing that the Maenad would probably be gone within the week, whether she was destroyed or not. Once she did her ceremony tomorrow night, she would either end up dead at the hands of Arabella or Sam or their plan would have failed. But either way, her god would be nowhere to be found. And if she survived, she would probably head off to another town to wreck havoc there starting yet again her futile search for her god that never comes.

"As for this abomination, we will burn this nest down to the ground with everything in it. With everything going on in this town, no one will even begin to ask what happened here." The Magister said as he walked into the kitchen to find something to ignite the place.

"That is a sound plan Magister." Eric said.

The Magister found some matches in a drawer and walked back into the living room. "I would suggest you go outside now Mr. Northman."

Eric immediately bolted out the door. He was soon followed by the Magister, who had set the living sofa on fire. It didn't take long for the entire house to go up in flames. Once the two of them were convinced that the place was sufficiently destroyed, they flew back to Fangtasia.

…

When the two arrived back at Eric's club, the Magister commanded, "Follow me Mr. Northman."

Eric didn't know where this was going, but he had not choice but to follow the Magister's instructions, especially since the four elite squad members he left behind were still there. "Yes Magister." He said calmly. He didn't want to appear to be nervous. Nervousness always looked like guilt of something.

The Magister walked Eric to the back of the club and then onward down the stairs, to Eric's basement, or more to the point, Eric's dungeon. 'This isn't good.' Eric thought to himself.

Once they entered the basement, Eric's anger took over. "What's the meaning of this?" Eric yelled out as he saw Pam being restrained by two elite squad members that Eric didn't even know were down there.

"Oh Mr. Northman, this was just insurance, in case I found you to be less than cooperative, or trustworthy. It's always good to have an ace in the hole, isn't it? But it doesn't matter anyway. Since you've proven that you were indeed doing your job and have taken care of the situation, your child will be released. No hard feelings I trust?" The Magister replied, clearly enjoying toying with them.

Eric reigned in his anger, albeit it took a brief moment, before replying, "No Magister."

"Well this has been fun. Am I free to go now?" Pam asked the Magister, trying as best as she could to not look completely put out.

"Yes, you are free to go. And, Mr. Northman, I expect to hear about that Maenad situation." The Magister said before motioning for his men to follow him up the stairs.

"Of course Magister." Eric replied as he and Pam followed up the stairs.

After the Magister and his men had exited Fangtasia and left the area, Eric motioned for Pam to follow him outside the club.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? I didn't feel any pain from you." Eric asked, concerned for his child and angry that the Magister was playing fucking mind games with them.

"All those dickless wonders did was deprive us of our profits from tonight and me personally of a well deserved brunette with glorious breasts. Other than that, I'm fine." Pam replied, trying to keep up a calm, cool, and collected front, but Eric knew better.

"You did good Pam. You cleaned up the place, dealt with Lafayette, and you were extremely smart and brave tonight." Eric began.

"Brave? Pft…what was there to be brave about, they were nothing." Pam replied cockily.

"Pam… the Magister may be a colossal asshole, but he is no one to be fucked with. Just take the compliment." Eric said earnestly.

Pam wasn't used to hearing these kinds of words from her Maker, as he didn't hand out compliments often, usually keeping their banter light and fluffy, and so upon hearing them it started to sink in just how bad the situation could have been. But she had tried to play off that she wasn't scared; like it was no big deal, like everything else they've encountered. But, in reality she was scared shitless. Seeing that she was about to cry as she was finally allowing the feeling to creep in, that she was scared, Eric pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I knew you'd come for me, but…" Pam started to say before Eric cut in.

"I will always come for you my child." Eric said with conviction.

Pam nodded in understanding before Eric added, "I'm sure The Magister had the place bugged, so until Bobby can do a thorough search of the premises, no talk of V or anything else that could prick up the ears of the Magister, understood?"

"Do you think I want to deal with that asshole again? He's already cost me one dinner. I'll be damned if he takes another from me." She replied with her signature smirk.

"That's my girl." Eric replied as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned. Answering, he said, "My Queen?"

"Eric, it is my understanding that you met with the Magister tonight." Sophie-Anne said, fishing for information.

"Yes." Eric replied, wanting to make her sweat it out. After all, she placed him in this asinine situation anyway.

"Annnnddd?" She asked anxiously.

"Everything is in order here. He was satisfied with what he found." Eric replied cryptically, on purpose.

"Will he be making a pit stop here?" She asked, now nervous. She didn't know if Eric had ratted her out or not.

"He didn't mention where he was heading next." Eric said, thoroughly enjoying the thought of her squirming in her throne.

"Goddamn it Eric, I am your Queen! What does he know?" She now was yelling into the phone, clearly losing her shit.

"He now knows that three loathsome vampires were responsible for V sales in Area 5. They were taken care of tonight by him and myself. The situation has been contained." Eric now gave her the information she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Excellent! Now that the situation is taken care of, you will come to my nest tomorrow night to discuss… things." Sophie-Anne commanded.

"Can this wait until the weekend? I'm still dealing with that Maenad." He asked, not holding his breath, knowing how impatient she could get.

"I am your Queen and _**nothing**_ takes precedence over my needs, not even some shitty back-ass red-neck town. You will come tomorrow!" She yelled into the phone before doing a 180 and saying sweetly, "I'll make it worth your while."

The timing couldn't have been worse, but he knew that he needed to meet with her sooner than later anyway. He needed to find out what the hell was going on with her before she put him, his child and the other sheriffs of her kingdom in danger again. "I will be there my Queen." He replied evenly.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow night then." She replied before hanging up.

After she hung up, Eric noticed that he had received a response to his important text from before. Relief washed over him as he read the reply.

"What about the Maenad Eric? And Arabella?" Pam asked wondering what was going on with that bullshit.

"I believe that the Maenad will be taken care of tomorrow night." He simply replied.

"And Arabella?" She asked in regards to her favorite breather.

"She has an incredible knack for survival. I think she'll do just fine." Eric replied, realizing now just how much faith he had in her and her instincts.

"I hope so, because I don't have any faith in the pathetic band of misfits that did their ho stroll into our bar." Pam said with a wrinkled nose, as if she could still smell the stench of those little 'tea cup' humans, as Eric put it. Then it dawned on her, "Wait, you're not going to send me into that hot mess, are you?"

As much as it pained Eric to admit it, those pathetic creatures probably were better equipped to handle the Maenad than he could, as witnessed by his near true death experience when he tried to attack her. He decided to not get into that with his child though and just answer her question, "No, I need you to run the bar tomorrow night. Someone else will be coming to assist."

"Good. Because if I was going to have to lose another pair of shoes to that nasty-ass creature, it was going to be up her ass after I kicked it!" She replied as they both walked back into Fangtasia for the night.

…

There I lay now in bed, trying to sleep but not being able to, reflecting on the night, worrying about tomorrow night and wishing I had a crystal ball. We had a plan in place, whether it would work or not was anyone's guess, but it was the only one we could come up with. Were we screwed… probably. But, who else was going to come and save our town? If we were to involve normal police channels, they probably would've just assumed the town was high on something and treat everyone like criminals. These people didn't deserve that.

Reflecting further on the night, I thought about how effortlessly I slipped back into an easy rapport with Eric, and it worried me. Before he left the room, I could've sworn he was leaning in to kiss me, and as I lay here, I could honestly say that I don't know if I would've resisted. 'What's wrong with me?' I thought to myself shaking my head. He confused me to no end. He appeared to care, but then in Dallas he said he was using me. I wondered, 'Is it possible to feel so deeply for someone and they not feel the same?' But then I thought about Sam and his unrequited longing for Sookie. So I made the decision here and now to try to distance myself from Eric after this Maenad thing was over. I wasn't going to fall to his charms again, not without some sort of proof that he really cared.


	36. Chapter 36

It's a miracle! I know, I know… (Hangs head in shame, again.) It's been a while, okay, a loooonnnnggg while and I am so sorry for that. Some chapters come to me like nothing and others seriously almost kill me to get out. Thank you again for sticking by me though. This one will be a really long chapter, in fact I think it's the longest chapter yet. I thought about cutting it in half, but in the end I wanted to keep it all together. But it's a cliff-hanger so please read to the end of the chapter. The next one will have some revelations for our Arabella, and you all of course.

To those who just joined this ride, thank you for taking a chance on my story and to those who've stayed on the ride, thank you for still having faith in me. It means the world to me!

So please enjoy… oh… and review. Reviews let me know what you are thinking/liking/hating etc.

And of course, just a friendly reminder that this is a True Blood fanfic that's rated M for a reason. There's some adult situations and talk in this chapter. You've been warned.

…

"That place was the bomb! Wasn't it guys?" Jason said happily as he roughed up Coby's hair with his hand and then pulled both him and Lisa by the shoulders to walk with him as our rag-tag group strolled down the street back towards the hotel. To the passersby on the street, he probably looked like a dad taking his kids out for the day. My heart ached as I watched the scene. With all the near death experiences that seemed to come at me and my family like a freight train with no brakes, I prayed that at least one of us would be able to actually become a parent one day. The thought of the Stackhouse line ending with the three of us made me beyond sad. Of course there was possibly still Hadley, although none of us knew her fate as of now. I could only hope and pray that she was at least still alive.

"Sure was Uncle Jason! Did you see how much whipped cream they put on our banana splits? We gotta tell Momma about that place!" Coby exclaimed excitedly to Lisa who nodded eagerly in agreement. It was obvious from his and Lisa's giddiness over Gilly's Ice Cream Emporium that they didn't go to those kind of places often. Not that I really ever delved too deeply into what Arlene did with her kids, but I assumed from the way that none of them ever talked about going anywhere except Merlotte's that they didn't go out to often to other places. I could see why though, what with her being a single mom on a limited budget and Sam being so generous with his staff. In fact, I don't think I ever saw Sam charge Arlene for her or her kids food and drinks. Why would she go anywhere else?

As much as I really didn't want to go out today, I knew I had to since I promised the kids we would last night. I had to admit it though, it was nice actually, to have that little reprieve from the shit-storm we were going to face tonight; to be able to take solace in the faces of those two innocent kids and the sheer happiness they felt while eating those decadent ice cream treats; to take pleasure in mindless conversation with good friends; to forget your cares for a moment. It was such a simple thing really; a simple pleasure, but it reminded me that when this current mess was over, I really needed some happy time for myself. 'It's too bad that Sook is taking a vacation with Bill right now. It would have been fun to go on a trip with her. Maybe I'll visit Jessalyn in California…' I thought to myself before getting roused from my thoughts by the clusterfuck currently situated in front of our hotel.

"Hey Arabella, check out all them cars and people in front of our hotel. What you think's going on?" Jason asked while Sam turned towards me with a cautious look in his eyes. Why did everyone think I had the answers to everything? Did I look like frickin' wikipedia?

"I have no idea, but it's a hotel so I guess they get busy at times." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. I wasn't so deluded by recent events to think that everything that happened around us had to do with us. Obviously other people had lives too; nice, normal, non-supernatural lives. But, on the other hand, I guess you never did know.

Oh how I wished I could trade places with one of those other people now and let someone else deal with the Maenad. Wouldn't that be a shock to whoever had to switch with me though? I guess in all honesty, I wouldn't really wish my current situation on anyone else. That would be a horrible thing to do wouldn't it?

As our group walked past the swarm of people trying to get their luggage out of their cars in front of the hotel, I saw one person had a lanyard around their neck with an access badge attached that read, "Northern Louisiana Car and Boat Convention". I elbowed Sam lightly and nodded my head towards the badge. He turned to see at what I was pointing out and looked relieved when he saw that the swarm of people were just there for a convention and weren't a part of Maryann's dead god party posse. It also was a good sign that no one had them 'alien eyes' as Jason so eloquently put it.

"That's a relief." I heard Sam say under his breath. I had to admit to myself I thought the same thing. I was also glad that Jesus was able to complete his potion last night; with the hotel having more guests now, I don't know if the noises he was making last night would have been tolerated. Lord knows they wouldn't have been explainable, or at least we wouldn't be able to explain without some serious storytelling on our end.

Not wanting everyone to hear what I had to say, I pulled Sam and Jesus aside slightly so that I could speak to them privately while the others walked ahead towards the hotel entrance. "We should probably have everyone congregate in Sam's room tonight. I hate to admit this, but I'm a little worried that someone in our rag-tag group may try to slip out thinking they could help tonight. You both know that would be a big mistake, right?"

"No, you're absolutely right chere. That's why I was going to pick up a bottle of Tequila and Rum for Lafayette and Tara. I figure the best way to keep them at the hotel is to get them so sloppy drunk that they pass out. As for Jason, I figure that Jesus can pull up some movies that Jason can watch with the kids. That should keep him distracted enough." Sam explained his ideas on keeping everyone at bay that night.

"Good plan Sam. Jesus, you okay with that? You think you can keep everyone here?" I asked hoping he didn't mind babysitting tonight since it was up to Sam and I to pull off this insane plan.

Jesus chuckled lightly and replied, "Yeah, that should work, but just in case, I have some special tricks up my sleeve to keep everyone here safe and sound." But then he spoke with more seriousness, "You don't have to worry about what's going on here. You'll have enough on your plate dealing with the Maenads."

Sam and I nodded at Jesus while I thought to myself, 'Truer words were never spoken.'

"Well, let's go catch up with everyone or else we might lose them before this night even starts." I said with a nervous laugh. Unfortunately with this group, anything and everything could very well happen.

As soon as the three of us entered the lobby, I was nearly tackled by the clearly stressed-out manager. "Ummmm, you're Miss Stackhouse, right? I was hoping you'd return soon." The manager said while looking around the lobby, taking in the sheer volume of people currently trying to check-in. He hated conventions. It made working at the hotel almost unbearable, especially when you have unique situations arise, just like the one he currently needed to deal with.

I unconsciously backed away from the foul-smelling manager who definitely wasn't handling the influx of people in his hotel very well. He had sweat on his brow, which he tried to wipe off with an already soaked handkerchief. I was afraid I was going to need a shower from just standing by him he smelled so bad from sweating. He also was acting weirdly, with his eyes darting all around the lobby. It was a little disconcerting to say the least.

"Yeah… I'm Arabella Stackhouse." I answered slowly, not sure really at this point if I should own up to it based on the way this guy looked. Sam and Jesus inched towards me as they both noticed the manger's nervousness. At least I wasn't alone in thinking this guy looked suspicious.

"Ummmm, well, you had a _special_ delivery delivered to your room this afternoon while you were out. Were you expecting… _anything_?" The guy stammered out. He was sweating bullets. 'What was up with this guy?' I thought to myself. Sam must have been thinking the same thing because his eyebrow shot up while looking at me.

Before I could answer or delve into the manager's mind, I heard Jason yell out and chase after the kids in a vain attempt to try to round them up like lost cattle as the kids started running around the lobby like chickens with their heads cut off dodging the influx of people and luggage. They were obviously already bored waiting to get back up to the rooms. It clearly didn't help that they were completely hopped up on sugar from our visit to the ice cream shop. It also didn't escape my attention that Lafayette and Tara were laughing their asses off at the spectacle. 'Thanks for the help guys!' I thought to myself sarcastically but then chastised myself. What was I thinking? This was Lala and Tara for Pete's sake. They could barely take care of themselves half the time.

Not wanting to deal with Jason and the kids just yet I turned my attention back to the manager and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting anything." It was an honest answer. I really wasn't expecting anything. I mean, it wasn't like I was doing any Internet shopping or the like while working on a plan to off the Maenads. I'm not _that_ good at multitasking. Although, I could probably use some retail therapy, or just therapy in general when this was all over.

"Well, it's just… we're not used to receiving these kinds of… deliveries… here at the hotel." The manager said, now looking around nervously. The lines at the front desk were getting out of hand as other guests were starting to get upset. He would need to attend to them.

Now I was just getting pissed. Can't this guy just come out and say what was delivered? "Look mister… uh… mister…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Mr. Carter." The manager said.

"Mr. Carter. I seriously have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. So how about we just cut through this song and dance and you tell me what was delivered?" I was done with this. Plus, we needed to get our plan in sync and so forth.

Just after I demanded to know what was delivered, another guest grabbed the uniform of one of his employees and starting yelling obscenities. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I have to help deal with these people. Just know that we normally would not accept those kinds of deliveries, but we made an exception for you due to your history with our fine establishment. But, if you could refrain from such deliveries in the future, we'd be much obliged. We have a reputation to uphold after all." Mr. Carter said before walking away abruptly to the front desk to help his employee before he ended up with a black eye.

"What the hell?" I blurted out to Sam and Jesus, who looked equally confused and worried.

"Well chere, I guess we should go check out what ya got." Sam said before calling the others to come join us.

…

After waiting for what felt like forever to get in an elevator due to the crowds already waiting ahead of us, we finally arrived back on our floor. Just before we reached my room, I turned to Sam and said softly, "Sam, it might be a good idea for the kids to start watching a movie in your room now, don't cha think?" I was worried that whatever was delivered might not be kid friendly. 'Hopefully it will be _Arabella_ friendly.' I thought to myself apprehensively.

Sam, catching on to what I wasn't saying, replied, "Oh… yeah." He then added loudly and with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "Hey kids, you wanna go watch a movie with Lafayette and Tara in my room?"

"Yeah!" Both Coby and Lisa exclaimed excitedly. They hadn't had this much fun in forever. Between their momma crying over Mister Daddy Rene leaving on his vacation with Jesus (but not the Jesus that was with them now) and then her strange make-out sessions with Mister Terry, they kinda were left on their own, a lot.

"Sure thang. How bouts we put on Mean Girls. It'd be right up your alley Tara. You knows all bouts being a mean girl." Lafayette said with a smirk.

"Or, we could put on Priscilla Queen of the Desert, seeing as you know all about being a queen. Isn't _that_ right Lafayette?" Tara replied tartly, but with a small smile on her lips. This was their way; to hide behind sarcasm and scathing barbs instead of dealing with the unimaginable things that they both had seen recently. Well that, and a bottle of something inebriating; no, correction, make that _bottles_ of something inebriating.

"Ummm hmmm. I shorely do. And, as the queen that I is, I's gots the most _spec-tac-cu-lar_ family jewels. Ain't that right Jesus baby?" Lafayette replied with an air kiss and wink, snapping his fingers back and forth while saying spectacular. Jesus looked at us with a mixture of shock and discomfort. Sure he was used to Lafayette's tawdrier demeanor, but sometimes it was a bit much, like now in front of these kids.

"You've got jewelry Lala? Can we see it?" Lisa asked excitedly. Momma didn't have any jewelry except for her old wedding bands.

"Oh honey child, you's sweet and all, but I only show my jewels on special occasions." Lafayette said with a smile at Lisa and another wink towards Jesus.

"Or for the right price." Tara said with a smirk. She knew about Lafayette's Internet side business.

"At least people willing to pay me cause they know I's gots the goods and I's definitely knows how to _display_ them, as opposed to you miss thang." Lafayette replied while eyeing her up and down with fake disdain. "Maybe that's why you so mean. Ain't nobody been up in your bid-ness in way too long."

Tara was about to respond in kind before I butt in, "Oh sweet Lord, can ya'll just be more _thoughtful_ with your words! There are children present!"

"Listen babygirl, they's heard worse from those dang rednecks at Merlottes. We's just edjucating these youngin's cause you knows their momma wants to keep in them in the dark about the real world." Lafayette replied rolling his eyes. Don't get him wrong, he loved Arlene like the uptight white woman that she was, but she definitely needed to let her hair down and loosen up.

"I'm not quite sure that Arlene would agree with your _method_ of education of _her kids_. Look, can we just try to keep it clean for now? Please. They've already had five lifetimes worth of lessons while we've been trying to deal with this very screwed up situation. They're just kids. Can we let them just be kids for a little while longer? They can be bitter and jaded and overeducated when they are teenagers, or better yet, when they are under _Arlene's_ care." I responded huffily.

Lafayette rolled his eyes but knew I was right. "Fine, you win, but only because I knows you probably going to have a shitty night tonight." He then turned to the kids and said, "Okay you twos, how bouts we put on The Avengers?" It was as good as he was going to give right now because their was no way in hell that he was going to watch some shit like the Smurfs or some damn Disney princess movie or whatever. Plus, he wouldn't mind watching Loki and Thor. Those two men were F-I-N-E! He added though, "Jesus baby, you coming with?"

Jesus, being a little worried about what was waiting in Arabella in her room, replied, "I'll be there in a little bit. I need to go over some stuff with Arabella and Sam anyway first."

"Okay, but don't be too long. I knows you likes yourself some Thor, what with his hammer and all. You loves a man that can use his hammer, don't you." Lafayette said with a smirk.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jesus said with a headshake and a chuckle. There was no changing Lafayette, not that he wanted to anyway. Jesus loved him just the way he was, so animated and full of life.

Thankfully the kids seemed blissfully ignorant, or just didn't care, about all the adult-talk around them; happy just to be able to watch a movie that their momma never took them to. And so, Sam was able to get them all settled pretty quickly in his room with the movie. He returned to Jason, Jesus and I within five minutes. "The kids are squared away. They know not to leave the room. Now, let's go see what's waiting for you in your room." I chuckled slightly at his comment, knowing that he included Tara and Lafayette as 'the kids'.

So, knowing there was no use in postponing the inevitable, I opened the door to my room, albeit rather slowly. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped when I finally saw what was waiting in it. It was a silver and shiny and huge and definitely not something that one gets delivered everyday.

"Holy shit!" Jason exclaimed, pointing at the new addition to the room. "What the fuck is _that_ doing here?"

"I have no idea." I replied dumbfounded, wondering why I couldn't be the type of girl who got, oh, I don't know, flowers or chocolates unexpectedly sent, you know, maybe like an 'I'm sorry I was a dick, or thank you for saving my life' kind of gift. No, I'm the girl that gets a coffin sent to her. Awesome! (NOT!)

"You don't think that Eric's in there, do ya? Jason asked as he curiously looked over the coffin.

"I know why it would be. I mean, he lives around here. Why would he deliver himself like this? He would just come here after dark, don'tcha think?" I replied, looking at the coffin as well.

"What about Bill? It could be Bill, right?" Jason continued to ask.

"Why would Bill be here and not Sookie? They went on vacation together, remember?" I answered, shooting down his next theory. 'Oh dear Lord, and my brother wants to be a cop…' I thought to myself that the Bon Temps police department was going to have to be extra patient with its newest recruit.

"Naw, you're right 'bout that. Well shoot… who is this then?" Jason replied, confusion clear as day on his face.

"Is there a little card with it or something? I don't know if it'd be a good idea to open it without knowing anything." Sam interjected, worry on his face.

"I don't know. I don't see anything on top of it, but maybe there's a packing slip around here or something?" I replied while starting to walk and look around the room for anything that would give any indication of why there was a now a coffin in the middle of my room. 'Oh dear Lord… packing slip!' I thought to myself shaking my head. 'Just when I think my life can't possibly get more bizarre I find myself looking for a packing slip for a coffin.'

As all of us scanned the room to look for any clue regarding the latest addition to my room, there was a knock at the door.

"Jason, look through the peephole and see who's there." I said to my brother, who was the closest to the door, as I searched the nightstand on the opposite side of the room.

Jason did as I asked and replied, "It's a girl, but I've never seen her before. She's real pretty though." He straightened up a bit as he continued to look through the hole.

I rolled my eyes thinking, 'Of course that would be the first thing that Jason notices about the stranger knocking at our door while we have a coffin in our room.'

"Is she wearing a maid uniform or look remotely like she works for the hotel?" I finally say. As much as we hadn't been expecting a coffin, we also weren't expecting any visitors, although Eric did say if he couldn't help tonight that he wouldn't leave me alone to deal with the situation. But… it was daytime, so whoever was outside was definitely not a vampire. No, that would probably be the person IN the coffin. That is, unless someone sent me a real dead person. The way things were going lately, you just never knew.

"Nope. She's wearing a great pair of tight jeans and a tank top that's showing a right good amount of cleavage and…" Jason licked his lips as he began to verbally dress and then I'm sure in his mind undress the girl on the other side of the door. I knew that Jason said he wanted to try to change his horn-dog ways, but I had a feeling it was going to be a losing battle for a while.

"Okay Jason, I get the picture. She's dressed in normal street clothes." I stopped him from his ogling of the girl.

The girl knocked again, louder. I was sure that she could hear that people were in the room. It was a hotel after all. The walls were thick, but they weren't soundproof.

Seeing as the girl wasn't going to go away, I walked over to where Jason was and pushed him roughly aside so I could look through the hole. Once I did, I sighed in relief at the sight on the other end. I immediately opened the door and said, "Kelsey. What are you doing here?"

Kelsey smiled widely and gave me a big hug, much to the surprise and confusion of the others in my room. "Arabella! When I saw that there was a delivery going to you, I totally signed up to handle it." She then let go of me and walked into the room.

"Who's your friend Arabella?" Sam asked first while pointing at Kelsey. He was nervous enough about tonight. He didn't need any other distractions.

"Everyone, this here is Kelsey Collins. She's the stewardess I met when I flew to Dallas on Anubis Air. She's really nice." I replied, introducing my friend.

"Hey there Kelsey. I'm Jason, Arabella's brother." Jason cut in immediately, using his Matthew McConaughey-like southern drawl, as he walked over to her, a definite swagger to his step, and held his hand out to shake hers, his signature lady-killer smile on his lips. I really am starting to believe that it's written in his freaking DNA to want to pounce on any pretty non-related female because it was clear that he certainly can't help himself.

Wanting to save my friend from my brother's less than gentlemanly attentions, I walked over towards them and gently nudged Kelsey over to where Sam and Jesus were standing to make their introductions. I whispered to her while nodding my head towards my brother, "You don't want to go there." She giggled in response and whispered back, "I figured… too pretty and too confident. He definitely screams 'player'."

"These two are Sam and Jesus." I said louder as we neared them, gesturing towards each one as I said their names.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kelsey said sincerely, her warm brown eyes twinkling. While Jesus smiled softly at my friend and said a quick hello, Sam didn't seem so keen on her presence.

"So, Kelsey, no offense, but why are you here exactly?" Sam asked abruptly while he shifted uncomfortably with his feet and ran his hand nervously through his hair. They all still had to talk about the plan for tonight and he surely didn't want to do that with this girl in the room. They needed to find out why she was there and then send her on her merry way.

"Well duh! That coffin's the reason why I'm here of course." She began, acting like it was the silliest question on Earth. When she saw the confused look on Sam's face she continued, "Anubis Air got a request for a day delivery of a vampire. When I saw that it was going to Arabella, I signed up because we hit it off before and to be honest you get paid really well on these types of deliveries because you have to stay with the vampire until they awake. So you see, win-win!" She seemed really excited.

"Do you know who's in the coffin?" I asked, wanting to know what to expect when the owner of the coffin woke up.

"Oh no. They don't give us that information. Vampires are very secretive, especially with their travel. Anubis Air promises complete anonymity when vampires travel during the day. They're at their most vulnerable while the sun's out. It's essential for their security." She replied lightly, like it should have been common knowledge.

Sam then asked the question that I had on the tip of my tongue, "But aren't you a little sacred about what happens when the anonymous vampire wakes up? What if they think you're the dinner portion of their flight?"

"That would never happen. You see, the vampires who use Anubis Air have to sign a very lengthy and explicit contract, one which strictly prohibits anything harmful happening to its employees. Other passengers, well, there's some leeway there, but employees, definitely no. Otherwise they'd have no human employees, which whether they would like to admit it or not, they definitely need. Plus the vampire is given six bags of any blood type of their choosing in a small cooler that's placed in the coffin. That's a 'just in case' measure, but to my knowledge, and trust me us employees talk amongst ourselves, there's never been an incident. I know that vampires get a lot of flack for not being the most trustworthy, etc. but when it comes to the contracts they sign, those things are rock solid." She explained as she sat on one of the beds and took out her phone to quickly text her brother, letting him know that she was safe.

Even now, after I could claim my own fair share of experience with vampires, I don't think that I've come to the point where I felt this calm, cool and collected. Here she was transporting some unknown vampire. Contract or no contract, I still wouldn't feel comfortable with it. But knowing her background and what she wanted, I had to concede that I shouldn't be so surprised by her ease in the situation.

"Okay, so when is Mister or Madame Mystery here supposed to wake up from their beauty sleep? And no offense, but are we supposed to entertain _you_ now or what?" Sam asked, annoyance and exasperation ringing clear in his voice. I knew why, but it wasn't Kelsey's fault for our current issues. We were all on edge to different degrees here but it didn't mean we could just be rude to everyone now. Grace under pressure; that was what Gran had taught us, and though I wasn't always able to follow that motto, I would strive to do so here.

"Sam, can you please be nice to my friend? She's just doing her job." I responded quickly to his outburst.

He knew that Arabella was right; Kelsey was just doing her job. He felt bad for snapping at the girl. So he sheepishly replied, "I'm sorry Kelsey. We're just dealing with some heavy stuff here tonight and this was a little unexpected."

"Apology excepted. Trust me, I've seen some pretty interesting reactions to getting a coffin delivered. This wasn't the worst. Oh my God, wait, let me tell you guys about this one time when I had to deliver a vampire to a sorority. Turns out the vampire was a prostitute and the girls had hired him for some secret initiation party they were having. I had to practically beat them off with a stick to keep them from opening the coffin before he woke. Needless to say, I bolted as soon as the vamp was up. Usually you would think that the girls wouldn't be able to walk after being with a vampire, but I honestly think, at least given the look in those girl's eyes, that vampire was going to be lucky if _he_ could walk after that party. He definitely had a body made for sin though; that leather S&M outfit he had on left pretty much nothing to the imagination for all those horny sorority girls or me. Something tells me though that this wasn't these girls first time at that rodeo." Kelsey said with a giggle, but then, seeing the horrified look on Sam and Jesus's faces, the shocked one on Arabella's face and the strangely turned-on look on Jason's face, she cleared her throat with a sheepish look on her face and continued, "But, ummm, to answer your question, the vampire will awaken as soon as the sun sets, which tonight should start around 5:15pm."

"_Well_… I guess we'll find out at 5:15 then, huh." Sam said slowly before turning his attention back to Arabella and adding more normally, "Do you think Eric had something to do with this?"

"Probably. I mean he did say that if he couldn't help us tonight that he would send someone else. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't think that he'd send someone in a coffin, but these aren't really normal circumstances, are they?" I responded, kinda glad we just ignored the uncomfortable feeling that entered the room with Kelsey's story. None of us were prudes, by any stretch of the imagination, but let's just say none of us were wanting to repeat that kind of story here with whoever was in this coffin. Especially not me considering I was in the room with my brother, my boss, my gay friend's boyfriend and my new friend. Talk about not happening in any lifetime!

"No, they certainly aren't." Sam replied softly.

An uneasy silence entered the room as no one really seemed to know where to go from here, so I spoke up. "Ummm Kelsey, Sam was right about us having to deal with some stuff here tonight. Is it okay if you hold up in Sam's room for a while? There's some people and kids in there watching movies. It might not be exactly as fun as our flight was, but Sam, Jesus and I need to go over some stuff. Jason can walk you to the other room." I really hoped she wouldn't be difficult here and put up a fuss about being shipped off to the great unknown. Unfortunately, I had to hope the same about Jason, knowing how much he hated to be kept out of the loop on things.

"No problem. But just to let you know, I really do need to be back here at 5:00 pm at the latest. I am supposed to be here when the vampire awakens. Normally I'm not supposed to leave their sight at all or my job's on the line, but I know you wouldn't do anything to the coffin while I'm gone." Kelsey replied with a smile. Thank God she was so easy going… and trusting. I had to hope that her trusting nature didn't get her killed, as in the true death sort of killed, one day.

"Don't you mind none Arabella, I'll take care of your friend. She'll be in real good hands." Jason said with his chest puffed out he-man style, a nod and wink. As it turns out, Jason doesn't seem to mind babysitting when the person he's sitting is pretty and of legal age. I guess I also don't have to worry about any life lessons that he may want to impart upon Kelsey. Looks like she could probably teach him a thing or two. Oh lordy! Between him, Kelsey, Lafayette, Tara, two bottles of liquor, a partridge in a pear tree… I could only hope that the kids didn't pay attention to anything those fools talked about tonight. Oh, who am I kidding? Arlene's gonna kill us!

All that aside, I struggled to not roll my eyes at my brother, because honestly I was grateful that he didn't notice he was being kept out of the plans again. But really, he didn't really need to hear about what we were going to do. And, if he did hear, I'd be worried the whole time that he'd try to interject himself someway into the plans. The way Jason sometimes jumped into situations, wholeheartedly but without a plan or wherewithal to deal with them scared me. I think he liked to live somewhat on the edge; like his life was really some action movie. Maybe that's why he was drawn to that Amy girl like he was. The situation with her wasn't the first bump in the road of life that he'd taken, and no doubt would be his last, but that wouldn't stop me from trying to keep him from being his own worst enemy. I wasn't joking thought when I said to Sookie that he had plain ole dumb luck on his side. He really did, but like anything else, dumb luck could run out eventually.

…

Sam, Jesus and I were finally able to talk about our plans for tonight in more detail after Jason left with Kelsey.

"Okay, now that we're all alone here, how exactly is this switcheroo potion going to work Jesus?" I asked nervously. A lot was going to ride on my being able to convince Maryann that I was actually Daphne. I knew that Daphne wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but Maryann seemed to have her shit together and then some.

Sam looked on expectantly as well at Jesus as the brujo started to explain how it would work. "Okay, I have the finished potion in a water bottle." He then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle that said in big black letters DO NOT DRINK!

"Great. So what do we do with it?" I asked nervously.

"In order for the spell to take effect, you need to drink half of this and Daphne has to drink the other half." Jesus said, as if me and Daphne were drinking buddies and this would all be easy-peasy lemon squeezie.

"Yeeeaaahhh, and how am I supposed to get her to drink with me?" I replied with a snort.

"You don't have to get her to drink with you; you just have to get her to drink her half. You're a smart girl Arabella. I have no doubt you'll figure out someway to get her to drink the other half." Jesus said with confidence I wish I could muster right about now.

"As well as figure out a way to maneuver around Maryann's murder and mayhem party, which she has coincidently decided to throw at my house, looking like myself until I find Daphne and somehow get her to drink-up your magic potion. Well slap my ass and call me Helen Keller because I'm sure as hell gonna need a Miracle Worker here." I replied kinda pissy as I crossed my arms across my chest and fell backwards onto my bed. I didn't mean to be bitchy, but if anyone had reason to let out their inner bitch right now, I kinda felt it was me.

Jesus looked at Sam, not knowing what to say or do because truthfully he didn't know Arabella all that well; he basically just met her. Sam, not being a guy used to comforting others looked equally as perplexed. And so, since neither of them knew exactly what to say or do, another uncomfortable silence entered the room.

"Urghhhh! You guys suck at this!" I screamed out as I waved my hands around haphazardly. "Don't you know you're supposed to say everything's going to be okay and we'll figure this out or some shit like that!"

Jesus and Sam both opened their mouths to respond, confusion written on their faces, but nothing came out. They really didn't know what to say.

"Oh screw it!" I yelled out in frustration. I sprang my upper body up from the bed, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly as I tried to formulate a plan.

Jesus and Sam looked at me expectantly, both kinda sacred to say anything that might piss me off.

"Wait, I think I got it." I finally say after about five minutes of tense silence. Jesus and Sam listened intently while I continued; "I'll wear my own clothes until I find with Daphne. I'll keep hers in a bag with me. Until I find her, I'll wear a baseball cap and lots of goth makeup, so much so that I wouldn't even recognize me. I'll disguise my voice and get her to come with me somewhere private so that I can get our clothes changed, etc. Oh Jesus, I forgot, will our voices be switched as well as our looks?"

"Yes, I made sure of that as well. It will be a perfect switch. You both will not return to your real appearances until five minutes after Daphne's demise." Jesus said solemnly. Even though he was talking about the death of a crazy psycho killer, it still was a death that we all were planning.

"You sure you can manage all that?" Sam asked, not in a condescending way, but rather in a concerned manner. He didn't want Arabella to have to do so much by herself. It didn't seem right, especially since he felt like this whole situation with the Maenad was brought on by his history with her in the first place.

"Can you think of any other way? You and I seem to be among the few who can't be mind-controlled by her. But… she was able to force you to shift. No… you have to stay out of all this until your white bull in shining armor routine is needed. We can't jeopardize you getting caught before Maryann's ready to meet her bull-god." I replied.

Before Sam could even attempt to disagree, Jesus added, "She's right Sam. You have to stay hidden until the time is right. Maryann has to believe that she's successfully summoned her god."

Sam sighed, knowing that they were both right. "I know, I know. But, it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I don't like it either Sam. I'm not exactly doing cartwheels here at the thought of trying to outsmart some old supernatural badass, but our hands are tied here. We have to get rid of her and Daphne before they kill anymore innocent people." I said as I placed my hand on top of his.

"You know… your plan still has a lot of holes in it." Sam said with a snort.

"Yeah, well, I suppose I'll have to do a lot of improvising. I've gotten pretty good at that lately though." I said, trying to be a bit lighthearted here. 'Maybe I should take some acting lessons.' I thought to myself. With everything that has come my way lately, they might come in handy.

"What about Eric?" Sam then asked the question I kinda dreaded because I didn't want to think on it.

"Honestly… I think we have to plan that he won't be there." I finally replied. To be real honest, I don't know what he could do anyway. Maryann kicked his ass hard last time we met. Sam just nodded in understanding. No words were necessary.

The three of us continued to discuss some minor odds and ends about the night until there was a knock on the door. It seemed that 5:00pm had rolled around before we knew it and Kelsey had returned to be present for when our guest would awaken. It was weird really. Jesus, Sam and I all carried on our talk and planning without even blinking an eye that there was a coffin in the middle of the room. I decided, after making that realization, that I truly and without a doubt led a completely fucked up life.

…

"This is always so exciting!" Kelsey said as she rubbed her hands together and wiggled her eyebrows; it was 5:13pm and almost show time. 'She's really a rare bird that one.' I thought to myself. 'Most people would be shitting a brick right now waiting for a vampire to pop out of a coffin, even I was a little nervous and the coffin was sent to me, but she's grinning and excited like she's on The Price is Right and she's about to see what's behind door number 2.' It seemed that Jason, who had returned with Kelsey, couldn't help but get himself caught up in her enthusiasm, seeing as he too looked like he was just as excited about the 'big reveal'. Sam and Jesus both looked apprehensive but curious about who would appear. As for me, I had a slight detached look on my face; I just wanted this over and done with. I've had enough surprises to last a lifetime or two already.

As the coffin started to open in what seemed like slow motion, my breath hitched and I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm sure the others in the room also were a little scared, but this coffin was sent to me. Whoever was lying in there was sent to me. And that, well… that made me more than just a little worried. I relaxed, just a little, when I saw who it was.

"Godric." I said slightly breathless. I knew in the back of my mind that this/he could be a possibility in the coffin, but now that he was in front of me here, I was at a loss of what to think. Godric had claimed me in Dallas, sure, but what did that really mean? Sure, we talked about it some in Dallas, but I sure as hell was still baffled by how it was really all going to go down. And now he was here, now, of all times to come. Did Eric call him to come quicker? 'Oh…. This is a whole nother layer of 'what the fuck' that I just didn't need on my layer cake from hell.' I thought to myself sullenly.

Godric smiled a small but sincere smile my way as Kelsey burst out with, "Oh my goodness, you're the sheriff, errr… I mean ex-sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas. My brother told me all about you. He really respects you and the way you led the area. He said everyone will miss you. It's really an honor to be transporting you." Kelsey was absolutely beaming at Godric, who looked at her with mild curiosity.

"Who is your brother young one, if you don't mind me asking?" Godric asked as he gracefully yet swiftly exited and closed the coffin.

"Tyler Collins. He's been under your jurisdiction for five years now." Kelsey replied with a smile she couldn't hide.

"I do know your brother. He's smart and loyal for such a young vampire. He didn't mention having a sister though." Godric said with a contemplative look upon his face. He was old, but certainly had his wits about him. He could remember what the grass smelled like in the Roman era. He knew that this vampire never mentioned human relations.

"Well, yeah, he wouldn't, at least not to the nest. No offense, but there were some members who he wasn't sure it would be a good idea to mention he had family." Kelsey replied, knowing that he would want some type of explanation why Tyler wouldn't mention her.

"Yes, well I did say your brother was smart. Those members, at least those who I suspect your brother was… hesitant… to share that information with, are no longer with us. They have met the true death." Godric said, thinking about Stan and those that followed him to their deaths at the Fellowship of the Sun. As much as their deaths disturbed him, he couldn't deny that their inability to evolve, to believe in the value of human life, led to their demise.

"Oh…umm… I'm sorry?" Kelsey said, feeling like she should say something, but not really sure as to what.

"Don't be child. It was time for them to go." Godric replied as he then turned to look at me again. "Eric informed me of your situation. I am here to help." Godric said in such a sure and commanding way that I almost felt like he could just up and save the day. Unfortunately reality came just as quick and slapped me upside the head. Just how was he going to do that when Maryann crushed Eric in under a minute, tops?

I knew that I had to get Kelsey and Jason out before we talked further, so I said, "Kelsey, now that Godric's out of the box is there anything else you need to do here?" I didn't want to come across as rude or seem like I wanted her gone, but we needed to get our plan started.

"Oh, yeah. Here, let me get the paperwork out of my bag…" She started to say as she rummaged through her bag to find what she was looking for. "Here it is. Ummm Godric, I just need you to sign here and here…" She said as she handed the paperwork and a pen to Godric, pointing out where his signature was needed. I looked down as he signed the paperwork, amazed at the artfulness of his signature, all loopy yet elegant and worldly. 'I guess when you live as long as he has, you have time to perfect things like your signature.' I couldn't help but think to myself.

After Godric had completed what she asked, Kelsey looked over the paperwork and said, "Okay, everything looks good here so my job is officially done now. Hey Arabella, I could gather from being sent to another room and the tense looks on everyone's faces that something's going on tonight and I'm totally cool with not knowing what that is. Trust me, I've learned from living with my brother that sometimes you just _do not_ want to know. But, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this week. I have a lot of vacation time saved up and figured it might be fun to hang with you again since I'm already here and everything. But you know, if you're busy or whatnot…" She looked a little nervous about asking to hang out with Arabella, but the truth was she found it hard to make friends with people, especially once they found out the truth about her brother or her intentions. Arabella accepted her with no reservations, which was a first for Kelsey, so she really wanted to try to see this friendship grow. She loved her brother dearly, but she needed other friends too.

"Ummm, yeah… sure, why not? I'm probably going to need a girl's night out after tonight. Do you have a place to stay?" I replied, as the guys in the room now are looking at us funny.

"Oh yeah, the airline will get me a room wherever I want. They're very generous with their employees. I'll just get one here for the week." Kelsey replied excitedly. She was really looking forward to having some girl time. As much as her brother tried to be there for her, he was still a guy and didn't like doing things like shopping and mani/pedi's and the like.

"I can walk you down to the front desk Kels." Jason offered up right quick. 'Oh God, he's already using a nickname.' I thought to myself. I knew I'd definitely need to save her from his clutches tomorrow; that is if I was still alive.

"Thanks Jason, but didn't you tell the kids that you'd bring them back some deserts from the bakery in the lobby?" Kelsey said, effectively cock-blocking him herself. I knew she was a smart cookie!

"Ooohhh yeah… I did, didn't I? Well shoot, we can ride the elevator together then, I suppose." Jason replied, still trying to get some alone time to flirt more with her.

"Sure, why not." Kelsey said with a small laugh and a light eye roll. She'd dealt with worse flirts on the planes, deadlier ones; this wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

As Kelsey and Jason started for the door, I stopped them by saying, "Oh, hey Kelsey, it was really kinda hectic down there earlier because there's some convention here or something. Anyway, if they try to tell you they don't have any rooms available, just mention my name and that I would be very upset it they couldn't provide you with one. Okay."

"Sure. Thanks for the heads up!" Kelsey said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Hey… wait a minute guys, I need to speak with Jason for just a sec. You don't mind, do ya'll?" I said to everyone, but didn't wait for anyone to respond as I took a hold of my brother's arm and dragged him out of the room into the hallway to speak to him in private.

…

"What's up Arabella? You need me to do something tonight?" Jason asked with a hopeful look on his face. He really did want to help and that warmed my heart to no end. We were family and we would always be there for each other, no matter what.

"No, you being here with the kids and Lala and Tara, you know, being safe, that is the best thing you can do for me. I just… I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and…" I started to say, getting a little chocked up actually, before he grabbed me by the shoulders and cut me off.

In a stern voice he said, "Nuh uh Arabella; Don't you be doing this now. You listen to me and listen good. You are not going to give me some crappy goodbye speech, you hear me. You are going to beat that Mean-nad…"

"Maenad." I couldn't help but correct him; years of doing it at home prevented me from not doing it.

"Oh yeah, I know. I was just doing one of those there play on words things." Jason said sheepishly.

"Oh." I replied at a loss of something further to say, because I didn't know that Jason even knew what a play on words was. I hated to admit this, but sometimes I really did underestimate his intelligence. He may not be the brightest bulb normally, but he had his moments.

"Anyways, I will see you when this is all done and we'll laugh about it all, you'll see." Jason said as he enveloped me in a colossal hug.

"I don't know that we'll necessarily laugh about it Jason, or even talk about it for a real long time, but…" I tried to say, but it came out kinda muffled since my head was pushed into his chest because of the way he hugged me.

"Whatever. My point is sis that you are going to take that bitch down. Just look at you; you're a Stackhouse for Christ's sakes. You've got bad-ass written all over your face." He said as he released me from his choker-hold hug and looked at me with a goofy grin.

I couldn't help it, I laughed despite of myself. "Okay Jason. You win. I'm a bad-ass." I replied with a chuckle.

"Damn straight. You are the smartest bad-ass I know. Now I'm going to go back in there, get Kelsey and we'll take off. I'll see you later." He said the last part while pointing at me. 'He's really good at these pep talks.' I thought to myself as we both walked back into the room. Must be all those years of playing football…

…

"Hey Kelsey, you ready to go?" Jason asked looking expectantly at Kelsey, who was talking animatedly with Jesus. Evidently the cat was let out of the bag of his brujo status and she was bursting at the seams with questions for him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." She replied sadly. It seemed that she really was enjoying her conversation. "Well, I'll see you all later then. Bye." She said as she and Jason, who gave a quick goodbye, walked out the door. It didn't escape my attention that Godric was watching her leave with an unreadable look upon his face.

After they left, Godric voiced what I had thought earlier, "She is… different." But he didn't explain further on what he meant by that.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, but added quickly and with a smile, "But in a good way."

Godric had a guarded look on his face, but eventually nodded in agreement at my statement. 'Guess who's not an open book. Yup, that'd be Godric the Mysterious.' I thought to myself. It made me a little concerned though only because she left with my brother. But, if Godric thought she was a threat, I had to assume he would've said something. I made a note to myself to try to ask him about this later.

Switching gears, I said, "So, Eric called you to come tonight, huh? I guess that means he's judging that tini-bikini mud-wrestling contest after all."

Godric chuckled slightly at my comment, one, because it was unexpected, and two because that would so be something Eric would do in any other situation, but not this one. He knew that Eric would do anything to keep Arabella safe. This was evident in the fact that Eric asked him for his help; to make sure she had back up with this plan that her and her friends had come up with. If this situation was not happening now, he knew that his child would come up with millions of reasons for Godric to delay coming to Shreveport and Arabella, now that she was technically Godric's.

"He could only wish that to be so." Godric replied with a sad smile.

"Do you know why he can't be here tonight?" I asked softly. Part of me really wanted to know why he couldn't be here tonight, while the other part kinda didn't. Like the saying goes, be careful what you wish for… right?

"No, I do not." Godric replied simply, but honestly. Eric did not get into any specifics over the phone, which led Godric to come to several conclusions. First off, Eric's phones or place of business were probably being bugged. Secondly, whatever was going on, it wasn't good. Thirdly, either Eric himself didn't have all the information, wasn't ready to share it with him yet, or wanted to do it in person. None of this sat well with Godric, but he figured he'd deal with Eric tomorrow night. Tonight there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"Then it could be a tini-bikini mud-wrestling contest for all you know." I said, trying to be lighthearted in my quest to find out why Eric wasn't here.

Godric chuckled lightly once again and said, "Even though I don't know what has his attention tonight, I can guarantee that it must be something he could not get out of. That being said, I can also guarantee that he's not off to judge inadequately dressed inebriated females sparring for superiority in a ring of muck."

I snorted aloud at Godric's description of mud-wrestling because I was pretty sure that if Jason was still in the room he would've had no clue that that was what Godric was describing. The way he described it sounded like it was a sporting event they'd talk about on the history channel. After I composed myself I said, "Fair enough. Well, let's get you up to speed then on our Maenad crisis then shall we." I knew there was nothing more to say about the Eric situation. So, Sam, Jesus, Godric and I all went over everything we could discuss concerning our plans for the night.

…

Eric woke up with a start as he heard his cell phone buzzing with the sound it made when he got texts. He grabbed his phone and saw that Godric had texted him that he had arrived and was with Arabella and her crew of misfits going over the details for tonight.

Eric took his hand and rubbed it hard down his face. He was completely pissed off that his Queen demanded his presence tonight when she knew damn well he was dealing with a fucking Maenad. He just didn't get it. While the Queen's behavior was always slightly eccentric, her behavior lately has been too impulsive, too reckless, basically just too plain dangerous for everyone involved and yet without any reasonable motivation or purpose that he could work out. It couldn't just be for money. No. Something else was going on, but what? Unfortunately, he knew that he was going to have to get it out of her tonight one way or another. He and the other sheriffs couldn't continue to have to worry about the Magister or worse, the Authority, breathing down their necks because of the shit she was making them all do. And for what? What the fuck was going on? The time had come for him to find out, and fast.

And of course the proverbial shit had to hit the fan when his Arabella needed him. He had already disappointed her and hurt her with his cruel words in Dallas, only to be followed up by his foolish betrayal with Sookie that she doesn't know about yet. And now, here he is yet again letting her down by not being there for her. Damn vampire politics! However, he knows that if he doesn't deal with this situation with the Queen now, he might never be able to help Arabella again. Vampire politics wait for no humans, even if they come in pretty little packages (or aren't exactly all human).

Pissed off to no end and needing to release the pressure building within him, he silently summoned Pam to come to his office.

Pam came in an instant, already dressed like a disco diva with a full on blonde crimped afro; it was 70's night at Fangtasia after all. "You rang." She purred, a bored expression on her face, even though Eric could see the worry in her eyes that he knew no one else could. She was good at concealing her emotions from the world, but she'd never be able to conceal them from him.

"Get me someone to eat, fast. Someone who won't be missed for the night." He said as he started to get dressed. He wasn't planning on killing anyone tonight, but he definitely was going to get his fill of blood.

"Of course. Be back in a jiffy." Pam replied in her 'Pamish' way and was off in a flash. She was glad that he was back to drinking the real stuff. It unnerved her to no end when he started actually drinking that True Blah crap.

While he waited for Pam to return with breakfast, he decided to make a few phone calls. He needed to get as much information as he could before seeing the Queen.

…

After we all had brought Godric up to speed we all waited with baited breath to see if he would have anything to add to what we knew or had already come up with. He was Eric's maker, so I knew that he had to be older than him, how much older, now that I didn't know. But, I hoped with age came knowledge.

Godric took in what Arabella and her friends had told him and had to admit, given the circumstances, it wasn't a bad plan. Contrary to popular belief, sometimes the best attacks were with the least amount of people, not to mention the element of surprise is always a plus. He honestly believed that the Maenad would never see this coming and that was maybe the only way to defeat her.

"I think you have a solid plan. Given my ability to fly, I believe that I can be of use in finding the best path for you to take in order to infiltrate the party with the least amount of obstacles. And I can keep track of what is going on with the ritual so I can instruct Sam when to appear in his bull form." Godric finally offered.

"That's it? That's all you got? I mean, you can't just go in there and kill her?" Sam called out, incredulous at the fact that that was all the vampire with them would offer to do. 'Probably doesn't want to get his hands dirty trying.' Sam thought to himself angrily.

"Unfortunately yes, that is about as much as I can offer at the moment." Godric replied calmly. He then continued, "While I am much older than Eric, you cannot discount that this Maenad is very old as well. And while I am very strong, I am not foolish or arrogant enough to not be able to admit that Maenads are quite powerful in their own right. Eric and Arabella have already witnessed how easily she can trounce even the strongest of us as if we were nothing but a minor nuisance to brush aside. I wish there was another way to take this creature down, however I do believe that deception is the best way. To attack her and her protégé outright would just end up with more mayhem and death for naught. She's too powerful and has outmaneuvered too many over the centuries to be taken that way. No, the deception you planned here, to make her think that her god has finally come, that will be her downfall. It will work."

There was nothing that Sam could say after listening to Godric's words, so he remained quiet, he just gave a breath in exasperation and a slight nod that showed that understood, regrettably, what Godric had said.

Knowing there was no point in putting off the inevitable, and also just wanting to end the awful silence that entered the room, yet again, I said, "Well, if there's nothing else, I guess it's time for Sam, Godric and I to go see what that bitch has done to my home. Jesus, just in case this doesn't end well…"

"No. Don't even let those negative thoughts enter your mind. You all will succeed. I can feel the good juju around you. You will be fine." Jesus said with a warm smile while enveloping me in a hardy hug. I needed all the reassurances that I could get tonight.

…

We couldn't believe our eyes as we finally crossed into Bon Temps. We were hesitant at first to drive there in Sam's well-known late model dusty blue Ford Bronco, but we all needed to get there and Sam's car was the only one we had at the moment. As it turned out, no one was out and about in Bon Temps tonight anyway, at least not on the streets. It was eerie, really. I mean, not that Bon Temps was ever a hustle and bustle kinda place, but there usually was _somebody_ milling about. If we were in a western right now, you'd have seen tumbleweed blowing across the street like it were a ghost town. 'I guess everyone's already at Maryann's party.'

Driving into town we saw that the Welcome to Bon Temps sign had been redecorated with a huge penis drawn on it with the words 'Fuck Off'. Alarm bells were ringing from the various businesses on the main drag. Clothes were all over the road as well as other various items. We had to drive around someone's sofa that had been dragged into the middle of the street at one point. It was madness. It was horrible. It was unbelievable. But lastly, it was home, a home that we now needed to reclaim.

After talking with Sam and Godric about where the best starting point would be in Bon Temp, the three of us ended up driving to the old Buford residence, which had been abandoned since last year when old Mr. Buford died quietly in his sleep. The place was far enough from my house to not garner any attention but close enough to walk to mine without breaking a sweat. Just to be on the safe side though, once we arrived at the Buford place, Godric busted the lock on the garage and we hid Sam's car in there. There was no need to give any of Maryann's party posse a head's up that we were coming to get her.

As Sam busted the window of the back door with his elbow so we could enter the old house, Godric said, "The two of you should stay here for the moment. I will find out what I can about the status of the party."

Both Sam and I said, "Okay" knowing that Godric would use his vampire senses to locate the information we needed.

After Godric whooshed away, Sam turned to me and asked, "So, you ready for this?"

"No." I replied softly but honestly. Who would be for this? The Avengers or X-Men maybe? Ooooooh a Jedi! Yeah, those guys might be ready for this type of action, but Sam and I, a bar owner and waitress, yeah, not so much. My training was in wiping down tables and mixology for the occasional times I had to help behind the bar. Taking Down Supernatural Beings 101 just wasn't offered at my high school unfortunately.

"Me neither." He replied just as honestly, his voice just a little hoarse.

We both wanted to say something to break up the silence, both opened our mouths, only to close them again, but what was there really to say? Everything would work out in our favor, or it wouldn't. It was go time and no pep talk or sentimental words of encouragement were going to help us now.

I had thought about trying to say something nice to Sam, you know, just in case one or both of us don't make it out of this mess, but then thought better of it. As much as I didn't want to hear a pep talk right now, I also didn't want to say my last confession, sort to speak, right now either.

I also thought about texting Sookie. I had thought about it all day really, but never did. In the end I couldn't find the words to press into the little keyboard on my phone. How do you say I love you and goodbye to someone just in case you get killed, over a text? Siri's programmed to give lots of help for I-Phone users, but I think this was beyond even her level of expertise.

I was surprised though that Sookie hadn't called at all, but then again maybe I wasn't. She was with Bill on a vacation and he seemed to like to take away her phone when they together. He was really possessive like that. I know that some people would think that it was romantic, that he would want her undivided attention like that. Me though, I thought it was a little over-controlling and to be honest, somewhat creepy. It seemed to me like something that someone would do to someone they didn't trust. Why wouldn't he trust Sookie?

I then thought about the text I did get from Eric. It was short and to the point.

**Heard you received my help. Sorry I can't be there tonight. Could not be helped. Don't die.**

The last part of his text made me laugh despite myself. 'Don't die.' As if I could just will it so. I couldn't help but wonder what mess he was in tonight and if I needed to text him the same back. Instead I just texted back,

**Dying wasn't part of the plan. By the way, thanks for the heads up about the special delivery. Don't you know diamonds are a girl's best friend, not coffins?**

…

Godric returned rather quickly only to find both Sam and I lost in our own thoughts. He cleared his throat before speaking and jarring us out of our musings, "It's a rather impressive event. This Maenad is very powerful indeed, but with that often comes arrogance. And, arrogance often breeds a lack of attention to detail. I believe your plan will work very well indeed. Judging by the lack of any type of security detail, she is not anticipating any sort of opposition."

"Would she even need any type of security when she's mind-controlling the entire town?" I asked, curious for his response.

Godric was quite for a moment before finally replying, "Normally I would say no. However, you know her game. You know how to manipulate the town since you are familiar with these people. And your minds can't be controlled. I would say she would have been wise to have had some sort of security to keep you out."

It was my turn to be quiet for a moment before I responded, "Maybe that was never her plan; to keep us out. Maybe it's been her plan all along to get us in. She needs her sacrifice after all."

"Perhaps. However, she has to be able to find you first. I believe it's time now to disguise your appearance." Godric said with a small encouraging smile.

Sighing in acceptance that there was no going back now, I took out the make-up kit that Lafayette had gotten for me from my bag and began to work on my face, using blush to contour my cheeks to give them a different look, lots of dark eye shadow to make my eyes appear a slightly different color, and bright red lip stick which I never wore. To be honest, I almost looked clown-like at this point, but everyone was pretty fucked up in the town right now, so I figured I should fit in.

"Wow." Sam said in a surprised, but not 'geez you look good' kinda way but more in a 'whoa holy shit what happened to you' kinda way, when he saw my finished look. Godric just gazed at me with a slightly amused look upon his face.

"Yes, I know, not my best look, but do I look like me?" I replied touchily. I knew that if I walked around in a normal non-Maenad controlled town right now people would be wondering if I had a blind person do my makeup, but the whole point of this really was to just not look like myself.

"Actually no. With the baseball cap on and all that stuff on your face I'd definitely have to take a second or third look to know it was you." Sam replied.

"Then my work here is done." I said to Sam before asking Godric, "So Godric, how about you tell us the best way to sneak into this mess."

"Most of the party seems to be taking place in front yard. You should be able to sneak in from the back." Godric said with confidence.

"And did you happen to see the girl who we showed you a picture of before?" I asked Godric, wondering if he was able to get an ID on Daphne. Luckily Sam had a picture of her on his phone. I felt bad for him though when he pulled it up because try as he may, the pain he felt was plain as day in his eyes.

"No, I did not. She was not outside. There were a few people inside the house though. If she is as important to the Maenad as you think, then she was probably in there." Godric replied.

"Okay, well, then I guess I need to go find her myself and get this party really started then." I said as I grabbed the bag filled with Daphne's clothes and Jesus's switcheroo potion. "Godric, you'll be watching so you know when to send Sam to the party in his bull form, right?" I asked just to make sure we were all on the same page.

"Of course young one." Godric replied simply.

No longer being able to avoid what lay in front of me, I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag of tricks and then the doorknob and said, "Okay then. Here I go. Wish me luck."

I however didn't hear if Sam or Godric said anything as I hurriedly opened the door and walked into the unknown. I was afraid that if I didn't barrel ahead to do this now, I would lose my nerve and just hightail it outta here. And I couldn't do that. Too many people's lives were at risk if I did that. The eeriest part of that though was that they didn't even know it.

…

As I walked quickly through the yards of the houses that led from the Buford's residence to mine, I remembered my childhood and how Sookie, Jason and I would run though these yards playing hide and go seek and tag and the such. Now tonight, I was playing a much more dangerous game, one in which I wasn't sure if there were even any rules.

The closer I got to my own yard, the more destruction I saw around me. There were a couple of burned down sheds, trees that were broken in half, random garbage strewn about. This was just the yards I was walking through now. The damage that we saw driving into town was by far worse and definitely more disturbing. When everyone wakes up from the spell that Maryann put them in, they're going to seriously wonder what the hell happened.

As I continued to walk, there was an occasional straggler from the party, like Big Otis, who was just passed out drunk lying on a broken lounge chair in the Fontaine's yard. And then there was Sally Garnier and Tim Little bumping uglies in a patch of what I could've sworn was poison ivy. 'Wow, that's gonna feel really bad tomorrow.' I thought to myself as I chuckled lightly. It wasn't funny, but it kinda was. They always made snide remarks about me and my sister and left shitty tips when I worked at Merlotte's. I guess Karma is a bitch.

It didn't take long before my house came into view. My eyes grew large and my heart sank as I took in the sight before me. My house. My gran's house. What once was a beautiful southern farmhouse now looked like a completely dilapidated crack house. 'How?' 'When?' I couldn't even formulate a complete thought at the moment because I was so overwhelmed by confusion and hate and anguish and who knows what other emotions. 'How dare those bitches do this to my home, MY HOME!' I thought as I started to angrily march towards my house.

Thankfully, a little, and I mean really little as in I almost didn't hear it, voice in the back of my mind piped up and said, 'you need to reel your emotions in or you're gonna get yourself killed.' So I stopped, took a breath and started to saunter instead towards the ruins of our family home.

As I got closer to my house and the party there were more people milling about with their eyes black as night, like Tara's were, turning to catch who the 'new girl' walking to the party was. I knew what had gone on in Tara's mind and felt bad for everyone here. I could only hope that no one would remember what went on after all this was done. For now though, I had to get their attention off of me. Thinking quickly, I took the bottle of vodka out of my bag that I planned on hopefully using to get Daphne to drink the switcheroo potion and pretended to take a huge swig. Then I started to add more of a drunken swagger to my walk. I also made sure to pull my baseball cap a little further down to hide my eyes a little better. I didn't know what would happen if someone noticed that my eyes weren't black like theirs were. Thankfully the people who had turned to see who I was now went back to their current activities of screwing random partygoers, rolling around in and eating dirt and grass, and other various displays of fucked-up-ness. As much as I wanted to help my town, I didn't know how long it would be before I'd be able to look some of these people in the eye again after seeing some of the fucked up shit they were doing at my house tonight.

I was heading towards the back door of my house wondering if the front of my house looked just as bad as the back. If the back of my house was any indication, then the front probably looked even worse. It took everything within me to not break down at the sight before me. Mud pies and lord knows what else was thrown all over the siding of my home. The paint was chipped off, by what or whom I had no idea. Some of the siding was actually torn off in places. Then there were the dead vines that somehow grew up the sides of the now greyed exterior. Garbage was everywhere and if I wasn't mistaken, I believe there was even blood on the ground and the side of the house. And because of all that, my once beautiful white-sided house now looked it was the next stop on a haunted houses tour. 'What god would want this as his tribute? And why the hell did it have to be my house? The Bellefleurs have a _much_ nicer house that this bitch of a Maenad could've destroyed.' I couldn't help but think as I grabbed the handle to my back door, breathed in deep and prepared myself for what I would find on the inside my house.

As I walked into my kitchen, I saw the mess that I would no doubt have to clean up after the Maenads were taken care of. Food was all over the floor and walls. My grandmother's family heirloom china lay broken in the sink, on the table and on the floor. The refrigerator door was open and I could see a gallon of milk laying on its side on one the shelves dripping the last of its contents onto the floor. The same vines that were growing dead on the outside of the house were also on the inside walls as well. Dirt replaced the linoleum checkerboard floor. The smell, uurrghh, the smell that hit me when I opened the door nearly made me vomit upon first whiff. The man that was sitting on the countertop eating what I hoped was raw sausage and not what it really looked like didn't help matters either. Thankfully he was so engrossed in that sausage that he barely paid me notice. Maybe the bottle of vodka I still had in my hands helped with that a bit.

My Gran lived and died in this house and now as it barely stood it was exactly opposite of everything that she was. It was the ultimate betrayal of my Gran's life, defiling her memory and disgracing what was left of her legacy. I was almost raped in and killed in Dallas. Eric hurt me deeply with his words in Dallas and Godric ended up claiming me as his. As hard as that all had hit me, this almost felt worse because this was my home, my family's home, the one place where I could always go to feel safe and secure from the worlds woes and now it was gone for the moment. My safety net was gone.

Anger quickly rose in me, but fell just as quickly once I reminded myself that these people, friends and acquaintances that I grew up with, weren't themselves. I couldn't take their actions personally because none of them even knew what the hell they were doing and none of it was done on purpose, except on the part of Maryann and Daphne. 'Why is there so much wrong in the world? How could something like this happen?' I couldn't help but think to myself. I didn't know if it was because they were weak, too weak to fight off this kind of evil but I did know one thing; I wasn't weak and I sure as hell wasn't going to let fear keep me from kicking some evil Maenad ass out of my Gran's home and out of our lives for good!

Before I could get any further into my house, I felt a pair of hands grab at my ankles, causing me to jump in surprise. "What the hell!" I yelled out without thinking.

I looked down to see what or rather who had grabbed at me, only to find the coroner, Mike Spenser, was the culprit. 'Great, just great.' I thought to myself with an eye roll. He was one of the biggest pervs Bon Temps had to offer on a good day.

"I've never seen you 'round here before sweet thang. Why don't you come on over down here on the floor and introduce yourself to my cock?" He said while trying to pull me down to the floor.

'Oh for the love of all things good and holy, I surely don't need this right now.' I thought to myself before saying, "As much as I would like to introduce myself to your cock right now, I can't because… because… oh because you're a disgusting pig." I replied in a hushed voice, but with venom nonetheless.

Mike, unfortunately, didn't take my not so subtle rejection well and started to shriek loudly, making the man with the sausages do the same. It sounded like they were an alarm. 'An alarm. Oh shit! To alert Maryann!' I thought to myself before I quickly lowered myself to the ground and started to rub his back saying, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, I'm right here, it's okay."

"Yeah, it is now, isn't it? You know, you smell good, real good." Mike then said as he guided his (what I unfortunately didn't realize until now) naked body to spoon with my thankfully clothed one.

"You don't; not one bit." I said nearly gagging at his pungent smell. God I was going to need the mother of all showers when this was done.

He ignored my comment about being not so fresh and said, "Makes you feel alive, don't it, being in the presence of death. The old woman who used to live here was killed right over there. You should have seen all the blood on the floor and on her. Magnificent." Mike's comment nearly brought me to tears thinking about my Gran and I sincerely hoped that what he just said was not his real thoughts.

I knew I had to ignore his comments though and respond while thinking of a way to get out of his grasp, so I said, "Well, you'd know more about that being the coroner and all."

"Not as much as the granddaughter of the dead woman. You know she lets a dead man put his dead pecker in her. It ain't natural. It ain't right." He replied indignantly.

I knew he was referring to my sister, who everyone in Bon Temps knew was dating Bill at this point. It made me mad though. I knew that most of the town felt the same way about Bill and Sookie, but what did they know. He loved her and she loved him. And from what Sookie had to say about it, his 'dead pecker' worked just fine, in fact better than fine and probably better than most of the live ones in town thank you very much. So I responded while eyeing the sausage man, "Well, I don't think anyone here is in any position to talk about what's natural or right, don'tcha think?"

Mike just laughed in response and started to kiss the back of my neck with sloppy wet kisses that made me throw up in my mouth a little. I needed to get out of his grasp and out of the kitchen. I needed to find Daphne.

An idea flashed into my mind quickly. "Hey Mike, you know, speaking of doing unnatural things… what do you think about you, Mister Sausage over there and me doing a little ménage a trios?"

Mike looked at me for a moment like a deer in headlights. Then it dawned on me as I rolled my eyes. "A threesome Mike; how would you like a threesome?" 'And he's supposedly had more education than me. Idiot.' I thought to myself.

"Oh… **OH**! **Yeah**! That'd be great, wouldn't that Mosby?" Mike said towards Mister Sausage like they just hit the jackpot. Mister Sausage grinned widely, showing off all the bits of sausage in his mouth. I think I threw up a little in my mouth, again.

"Well, you need to let me up then so I work you both up." I said, hoping he'd take the bait.

Mike immediately released his death gas grip on me and let me get up. As soon as he did, I grabbed the first weapon I could find, a wrought iron skillet, and hit him hard over the head. I quickly did the same to Mister Sausage before he could sound the alarms again by screaming. They'd wake up with big headaches, but if that was the worst for them, they got off easy.

I grabbed my bag and bottle of vodka and headed out of the kitchen to see if I could find Daphne. 'I'll check upstairs first.' I thought as I walked towards the stairway.

My heart sank as I saw the further destruction to my house. There were scratch marks all over the walls, the wallpaper was ripped and paint was scratched off of the trim and doors and there was more mud everywhere, or at least what I thought (or rather hoped) was mud. Looking up my staircase which once housed some of our family's most treasured pictures in a collage, I saw that they were all broken and smashed along the stairs, as if none of it ever mattered. I bent down and picked up the broken frame that contained the picture of Gran, Sookie, Tara and I, all smiling big for the camera. We were so happy back then. A tear fell down my check, causing my bad makeup job to smear down my face. I wasn't too worried about it though. It just made me fit in better now with all the crazy running about. I quickly put the frame down before anyone could catch me reminiscing.

I knew I had to push past all the anger and revulsion I felt right now to stay focused on the task at hand. Letting my emotions take over now would just get me and maybe everyone else here killed. So, I put on my big girl panties, sucked it up and continued up the stairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw a man come out of Sookie's room wearing, or at least trying to wear one of her sundresses. "Too much?" He asked while doing a little twirl, revealing that he thought it was no panties Friday and that he was _really_ excited about it if you get my meaning. The man, who had to be about 6'4", also seemed to be competing with me for worst makeup job of the night.

"Way too much." I replied while I took a sip of vodka from the bottle I continued to hold. I think I earned it.

The man just shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal and sashayed past me down the stairs. 'Oh, he'd give Lafayette a run for his money, for sure.' I thought with a small laugh.

I moved to the first room on my right, Sookie's, and looked inside. Lying on the bed was the biggest egg I had ever seen in my life sitting in the middle of a nest that was decorated with ribbons and bows. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself before another voice, a familiar voice entered the room. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Oooooh, look at that bootie. I bet you know how to use it too. I know I would love to show you that I know what to do with it." Daphne said, surprising the heck out of me because I had no clue that she swung that way. 'Oh poor Sam!' I thought, 'He's broken up about her as it is. He definitely doesn't need to know about this.'

Despite being completely taken off guard by Daphne's flirting, I couldn't believe my luck at her coming to me instead of me having to continue to look for her, and so quickly too. However, I now needed to get her to drink the switcheroo potion. 'And she just handed me a way to do it.' I thought to myself as I turned around to face her with a smirk upon my lips as I caressed my breasts. It was then I noticed that while everyone else had them black alien eyes, but she didn't. I had to hope that she wouldn't notice that I didn't either. As luck would have it, she appeared to be staring more at my cleavage as I played with my breasts than at my face. Maybe the clown makeup job had something to do with it.

Daphne, obviously happy with my touching myself, continued, "Yeah, you dirty girl, you know just what to do with that body, don't you." She slowly walked closer to me, licking her lips as she did, and placed her hands at the sides of my waist. Then she brought them up my body, bringing them to rest on my breasts finally. I was disgusted at her touch thinking about her eating that poor woman's heart, but I needed her to believe that I was into this if I was going to get her to drink the potion. Between Pam touching my breasts while on our shopping trip and Daphne here, I must be the most touched non-lesbian by lesbians in Bon Temps.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as she started to play with my nipples. But as disgusted as I was by her, I needed her to buy that I was into this. "Ummm, that feels good." I murmured, as I believe I threw up in my mouth a little for the third time tonight. I really was going to have to brush my teeth good and hard tonight.

"This is perfect you know. Maryann says that fucking in front of the egg will bring a symbiosis of the celebration and the god. Wait here a sec. Let me go get my strap on and I'll come back and fuck you good and hard." She said as it took everything within me to not have my jaw hit the floor. If I thought Arlene's kids were getting an education during this Maenad situation, it turns out so was I.

As enlightening as this all was, I was not about to let this Maenad tramp go and get her strap on, so I stopped her by saying, "Before you do that, let's have a drink." She looked at me intrigued while I pulled the purple colored potion out of my bag. "You see, I got this hear purple drank from Lafayette. You know he knows his shit about drugs. Anyway, he said that he put in this here drank all sorts of those you know penis pills in here. Said that if a female drinks it she'll have an orgasm that will rock her world and then some. Only trouble is, you have to drink it at least ten minutes before you fuck, or it doesn't work as well. Needs to be in your system a bit or some shit like that. You up for the best orgasm of your life?"

"Fuck yeah!" Daphne said enthusiastically.

"Okay, well, I don't have enough to share with the world, so let me close the door first." I said, wanting to have privacy to do what I needed to do.

"Go ahead. I want you to rock my world baby!" Daphne said as she sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for me to continue.

I quickly shut the door, thankful that she was not suspicious in the least. Turning around to face her once again I said, "Okay, here's what we need to do. I'll drink half the purple stuff and chase it with a swig of this here vodka and then you do the same. And then baby, it's on!"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get this started." Daphne said eagerly with a wink.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I drank half of Jesus's potion, praying to God that it would work. I then took a quick swig of vodka, because honestly I could use some liquid courage right about now.

"Here. Drink it quick. I'm horny as hell." I said to Daphne so that she'd drink the potion before I started to change. I had to admit; the potion didn't taste as bad as I had thought it would. You know, you always hear of potions in books that use things like eye of newt or slug intestines or some gross stuff like that. This potion actually tasted like red bull. Go figure.

"Oh yeah. I'm horny as hell too. Give me that." Daphne said as she grabbed both bottles from my hands and drank each with gusto. "Not bad." She added as she too thought it tasted pretty good.

I started to worry after we both drank the potion how she'd react. I certainly didn't need her screaming like Mister Sausage and Mike did in the kitchen, alerting everyone that something was amiss. And so, I decided that I would have to knock her out as well. Looking around the room I couldn't help but be annoyed at how frickin girly Sookie's room was. Everything was fluffy and flowers, well it was all dirty and discolored now due to Maryann's decorating choices, but there wasn't anything useful to knock someone out with. 'Fuck!' I thought frustrated, that is until I saw the wood plank that was propped up against the wall behind me.

"Why don't you come here and let's get started some before it kicks in." She said to me with a come hither look on her face. Evidently she forgot about wanting the strap-on.

"Why don't you close your eyes and I'll surprise you with something big and long and hard." I said in as seductive of a voice as I could muster given the circumstances.

"Ooooh, I'd like that." Daphne said as she closed her eyes and began to touch herself.

I rolled my eyes at the sight, grabbed the wood plank, quickly walked over to her and hit her over the head with it. I had to hope that my hit was hard enough to knock her out, but not enough to kill her. In order for our plan to work, she needed to be alive.

Thankfully, I didn't kill her. She started to get a big bump on her noggin, but she was out cold and still breathing. Yeah me! It was while I was making sure that she was still alive that I noticed her start to change. I also began to feel the change myself.

'Okay, this is it.' I thought as I quickly grabbed my bag and put on Daphne's clothes from Sam's place. I also grabbed the wet towelettes that I had stashed in there and began to frantically wipe the makeup off my face. I threw the baseball cap into the bag to hide it, just in case anyone would recognize it from earlier. After that was all done, I went over to Daphne, who now looked exactly like me and froze for a split second. It was just too freaky to see her lying there looking like an exact replica of me. I then turned to look in the mirror above the dresser and saw my reflection now looked like Daphne. I let the moment go just as quick and made haste in getting her out of the clothes she was wearing and put on the ones I had on before, throwing the olds ones under the bed. Just as I finished, there was a quick knock at the door and then before I knew it, Eggs walked in with his black alien eyes.

"Maryann wants you downstairs with the egg, right now." Eggs said in a robotic voice. I knew from my experience with Tara that there was nothing of him right now in that body.

Before I could respond, Jane Bodehouse appeared behind him, holding what appeared to be her severed finger in her other fingers as she started singing, Lo Lo Bromios and the rest of the chant to the tune of Row Row Row your boat. She stopped for a moment when she saw me staring at her finger and said, "It's the perfect present for him. He loves presents." And then she turned around and left singing the chant again. Sometimes there are just no words. This was one of those times.

Refocusing on the task at hand, I turned to Eggs and said, "I'll take the egg, but you should take this present to her." I pointed to the out cold fake me on the bed.

"Arabella? You got Arabella! Maryann will be so pleased. This was just the sacrifice she was hoping to get." Eggs said practically bursting at the seams with happiness at the thought of sacrificing, well, sacrificing me.

He quickly walked over to the bed and lifted Daphne bridal style off the bed.

"After you Eggs. While I know that Maryann wants the egg asap, she'll be more happy to see her sacrifice first." I said as he clearly was waiting for me to walk out of the room with the egg first. Maybe it had to something to do with Daphne's statue as a Maenad in training or whatnot. It really didn't matter to me what position Daphne had. I needed Eggs to go first because I didn't know where Maryann was right now or where this stupid egg needed to go.

He nodded eagerly in agreement and walked out of the room with Daphne. I quickly grabbed the egg and followed him. As it turns out, Maryann was at the front of my house placing raw meat and fruit onto a big Y structure made from twigs. The raw meat was making the macabre art piece smell something fierce and there were tons of flies flying about it. 'Great, one more fucked up thing to clean up around my house.' I thought as I followed Eggs to Maryann.

"Now where is my egg?" Maryann said while looking at the large Y. She turned to the bald man standing nervously beside her and said, "Karl, you told Eggs to retrieve the egg didn't you?"

"I believe he has just brought it as well as with a special surprise." Karl responded with a large smile and pointed to us as he saw Eggs and me appear.

Maryann turned and saw us approach, a large smirk of her own now appearing on her own face. "Well now, I do love surprises, don't I Karl? Especially ones like this one." She said as she walked over and pushed a piece of hair off of Daphne's face. Jesus's potion seemed to do its job because she didn't seem to be any wiser that it wasn't me.

"Splendid! Just splendid! Oh this night is going to be perfect after all Karl. Oh my, I must get dressed! Daphne, come with me. We need to get ready for the ceremony!" Maryann said giddy as a schoolgirl. "Quickly, give the egg to Karl and let's get our dresses on. Eggs, get Arabella onto the cross! The time is quickly approaching!"

'Oh joy.' I thought at the prospect of playing besties with this bitch. But I played the part and quickly handed the egg to Karl and followed Maryann into my house.

…

Maryann led me upstairs to my room. To say that I wanted to beat the shit out of this Maenad would be an understatement, especially after I saw the condition of my room. She had literally turned my floor into some sort of distorted garden with dirt and dead flowers and old rotting fruit everywhere. I was beginning to think that I may just have to burn the house down and start from scratch. I really didn't know how it could be cleaned and fixed, or even if I wanted to at this point.

Not only was my room a complete disaster, there were three very dirty people fucking in my bed. If nothing else, I definitely was going to burn my bed.

"Get out and find Jane Bodehouse and Misty Watson. Tell them to come here. I need my bridesmaids now!" Maryann yelled at the trio who quickly disentangled themselves from one another and ran out of the room to do her bidding. Thankfully I wouldn't have to watch to them any further to see who got a happy ending.

"Oh where did Karl put the bags?" Maryann said as she looked around my room. I just stood in place, still pondering what she meant by 'bridesmaids'. 'Who the hell was she marrying?' I wondered to myself.

"Here they are." Maryann said relieved as she found some brown grocery bags in my closet. She took the bags and placed them on my now really soiled bed and began to pull out some white dresses. "This one will be perfect for you Daphne. Just perfect." She said as she handed me a white silk Grecian style dress. While normally I would have thought the dress was beautiful, now I just thought it was a means to an end.

"You're awfully quite Daphne. Our god will come tonight. Aren't you excited?" Maryann questioned, a look of hurt upon her face that her sister in arms wasn't as excited as she.

'Oh shit!' I thought, 'what am I going to say now?' I had to quickly think of something to say. "Oh I am Maryann. I am so frickin excited I'm bursting on the inside. But… I'm scared that he won't think me worthy of his attention." Oh God I hoped this placated her.

"Don't be silly Daphne, he will love you. I know it. I can feel it. This is it. This is the time that he will come." Maryann said as she pulled out the final dress out of the bags, my Gran's wedding dress.

I gasped as she held it up against her in horror. How dare this bitch use my Gran's wedding dress for something so vile? Hadn't she done enough to my family and this house?

"I know, it's not the dress I would normally have chosen, but it's one that felt lots of love. It will do nicely. My husband will enjoy tearing it off of me." Maryann said with a wink as she began to change into the dress.

'Who the fuck is she marrying?' I thought to myself again as I forced myself to get into the dress she chose for me. As the both of us were dressing, Jane and Misty entered the room.

"Well, it's about time my other bridesmaids showed up. Hurry! Your dresses are on the bed. Now get into them and get presentable. It's not everyday you bear witness to someone marrying her god." Maryann said as she pulled out two garland wreaths. She then placed one on her head and one on mine. "Perfect." She said after she stepped away from me and took my appearance in.

'Holy fuck, she thinks she's marrying a god. What a delusional bitch!' I thought with a snort. And while I always thought there'd be a wedding here at the house, I always envisioned it being one of us Stackhouse's being the ones getting married and not some supernatural slut with horrible decorating skills.

Luckily, Maryann thought my snort was directed at Jane, who looked a fool as she drunkenly tried to put on the dress Maryann gave her backwards.

"You fool! It goes the other way! Oohhhhh! Just turn around." Maryann yelled at Jane as she then tried to get the dress on the correct way.

I just stood there and waited to see what the next wave of crazy would bring.

…

I noted as we, meaning the bridal party from one of Tim Burton's dreams, walked out of the house and towards the make shift altar, that the Maenad loved her candles. There were probably hundreds of them all over the place, casting an eerily romantic glow on all the dirt on the floor and broken picture frames, and sullied furniture in the house. Outside some of her minions had strung Christmas lights around to create a similar effect.

"Oh it's been such a long wait." Maryann said to me, looking both nervous and excited, kinda like a virgin about to give it up.

"How do you know for sure that he'll come this time Maryann?" I couldn't help myself from asking the question. She seemed so sure that I was actually a little scared that the god may actually just do that and show up, thereby fucking up our plan to off the Maenad. Wouldn't that just be my luck?

"No time's been more perfect now that I have my special sacrifice. She _is_ the vessel. I just know it. There's no mistake this time." Maryann said as she looked happily at me, well actually at Daphne who looked like me. Thankfully Daphne was still passed out. "Her heart is the food of the gods. How could he not come? It is the very thing that gives him life."

"Of course. You're right Maryann. How could ever doubt that?" I said sickeningly sweet to her as she smiled sweetly back at me.

We were broken away from our conversation as odd music began to play. I say odd because I didn't recognize it at first, but as it played on I realized it was actually a wedding march played at half tempo, which made the already strange event seem even more odd, if that was even possible.

"It's time. It must begin." Maryann said as she positioned me and the other bridesmaids to start the proceedings.

Maryann then walked over in front of the make shift altar and began to speak. "Everyone, the time has come." Her voice was authoritative and loud which gained everyone's attention.

People started coming forward in droves to witness the sacrifice that was supposed to bring forth this god who evidently is into all things fucked up. They all had crazy smiles on their faces. It was like I was looking at a group of people who just got let out of the nut house.

"Let us call forth our god." Maryann continued while raising her hands in the air. "I need the sacrificial egg. Bring it forth."

The guy who Maryann had called Karl before came seemingly out of nowhere walking forward with that huge egg on a padded pillow. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell laid that egg. Did Maryann lay it? As crazy as it would normally sound, right now, anything seemed possible. Hell I would have believed that Mike Spenser laid that egg right now. None of what was going on seemed real.

Maryann gently picked up the egg off of the pillow and walked before us bridesmaids saying, "Lick the egg."

'Yeah, I'm really going to have to brush my teeth extra hard tonight and use extra mouthwash.' I thought, as I had no choice but to lick that god-awful thing. Thankfully it didn't taste like anything, my hope was that someone washed that thing good. Hopefully. It took everything within me to not spit right there and then.

After the egg was licked to Maryann's satisfaction, Karl carefully took it back and placed it faithfully into the nest on the big Y structure.

Maryann smiled when he was done and then began to chant, "Hail Dionysus!"

Everyone began to repeat her words, "Hail Dionysus. Hail Bacchus. Hail Bromios. Hail Eleutherios. Hail Dendrites."

"All these names are yours bull horned god on this occasion of our marriage." Maryann continued with her ceremony. As she did though, I saw Daphne begin to groggily stir behind her on the cross. 'Oh shit! This isn't good.' I thought to myself.

Maryann continued her entreaty while spreading out her arms in front of the Y structure. "Our offering symbolizes the rebirth of Dionysus. When he was a child, the Titans, jealous of his greatness, ripped him to shreds, eating all but his heart. His sister Athena, in her most valiant act of love, miraculously saved that last beautiful piece of him. She cunningly placed the vital organ into the womb of their mother so he could be reborn. Oh Great Mother, you shall soon have a worthy heart that will make your womb grow ever fertile again. And in that fertile womb our bull horned god Dionysus will come and stand in your place."

Maryann then turned and walked towards the waking Daphne, who began screaming, "What the hell Maryann? We were supposed to bring the god forth together. I'm not supposed to be up here!"

"Oh Arabella, you were always supposed to be up there." Maryann said with a fake comforting look upon her face.

"Arabella? What are you talking about? Did you finally take too many damned pills? I'm Daphne!" Daphne screamed at Maryann in my voice and with my looks. It was during her tirade that she finally caught a glimpse of me, well me looking like her. "How? What did you do? That Daphne over there is an imposter! She's the one you want, not me!"

Maryann looked over at me, but I simply put on smirk on my face and said, "Don't you think that would be something someone would say trying to get out of their fate?"

Maryann smirked back at me, turned around to face Daphne again and said, "Yes. That is _exactly_ what they would say." She then continued with her ceremony, ignoring Daphne's pleas and screams to the contrary. "At long last my love, I have found the true heart to bring you back at long last." She may have thought she found the right heart, but I could feel my own heart beating like it wanted to burst out of my own chest. I was beyond relieved that she bought my bogus lies.

"You know Arabella," Maryann continued to speak while she cupped her hand tenderly on Daphne's tear-stained cheek, "you're lucky. Everyone wants his or her life to mean something, to be something bigger than just a mundane existence. You my dear, you giving your life here tonight is the epitome of greatness. So few ever get to realize it." Maryann then took a dagger that Eggs had brought over to her, raised it over Daphne's heart, said "Thank you" and plunged it into her chest.

While everyone else hooted and hollered in glee at the act, I gasped in horror despite my attempt to keep my composure. Even though Daphne was one of Maenads we planned on killing, it wasn't real until that moment and I felt guilt, overwhelming guilt. I knew I shouldn't, that if Daphne wasn't stopped that she and Maryann would continue on their whirlwind tour of chaos, mayhem and murder, but I still felt the guilt. I had worked with her at Merlotte's and even though we weren't necessarily friends, we were friendly. What also didn't help in this situation is that she looked like me when Maryann stabbed her. It was supposed to be me. I set Daphne up. And there, hanging on a cross in front of me was a version of me dead. It was almost too much to bear.

Maryann looked at me, confusion in her eyes, because I should have looked joyous. I knew I should have looked like the best thing in the world just happened. But before I blew my cover, I saw a white bull approaching: Sam. 'Oh thank God!" I thought as I pointed to the bull that was walking behind Maryann. Maryann turned and gasped herself when she saw the sight.

"Oh my love, you've come! She was the vessel!" Maryann exclaimed in ecstasy as she started to walk in the direction that the bull/Sam was walking. I quickly followed suit while thankfully all the other attendees to this ceremony began to dance and kiss and basically party, oblivious to the true purpose of the ritual.

Sam was able to lure Maryann far enough away from everybody else so that we would the only ones to see whatever happened next.

"My lord. My husband. Oh you've come. I'm here my love." Maryann whispered as she walked up slowly towards the bull and began to pet Sam's head. "We're together at long last. Come to me." She then backed away from Sam while raising her arms out to the sides above her head.

Sam, still in his bull form, walked towards her, lowered his head, but then quickly raised it thereby impaling her in the gut with his bullhorns.

She had let her defenses down the minute she thought her god had appeared, so the wound she had in her gut was real, but it didn't kill her. "My god, am I the one to be sacrificed? Am I the vessel? Yes, yes! I'm happy to die. I am yours! Take me!" Maryann said as she struggled to stay standing.

Sam backed away from Maryann and shifted back into his human form, taking her and me by surprise, he was completely naked after all. Anger and confusion flitted across her face. "Was there no god?" She sputtered out.

Thoughts flashed through my mind fast as lightening as I panicked thinking we have to finish this. How do we finish this? Then it dawned on me, her heart. Everything about her ritual and her killings was about the heart. We needed to get to her heart.

Before Sam even thought about moving I ran up to Maryann and plunged my hand into her chest and pulled out her heart. I started to breath heavily and scream wide-eyed as the reality of the fact that I just pulled someone's heart of out there chest sunk in. I dropped the organ to the ground as I saw Maryann's face turn into something akin to the Cryptkeeper. Her whole body turned grey and black veins appeared looking like vines all over her. She then fell to the ground, now finally dead.

Godric arrived just in time to see the Maenad fall over dead. He was proud of his young human who just took out a centuries old supernatural creature, one that even his thousand-year-old progeny could not. She truly was something special. He noticed however that she was not handling the situation well. She was having a panic attack from what he could gather from his knowledge of human emotions. As both he and Sam tried to walk over to Arabella, they watched as she suddenly went from panic attack to scared shitless. Her eyes started to look all over her body as it began to emit a bright white lights from her pores. To Sam and Godric it looked like the light of Heaven was beaming out of her. And before they knew it, she was completely engulfed in that bright white light and then she was completely gone.

Sam looked at Godric wide-eyed, unable to process what just happened. "Wha…" He started to try to get words out, but couldn't.

Godric just stared at the spot where Arabella had been just a moment ago. As old as he was, he'd never seen anything like that, ever.

And so, they stood immobile. What were they to do now? The shifter and the two thousand year old vampire both stood there at a loss. What happened to Arabella?

…

I'd like to hear in the reviews what you think happened to her.


	37. Chapter 37

I want to say thank you to all of you who recently added this story to your favorites or alerts. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story as it unfolds.

This chapter is a set up for the next where Arabella will find out some shocking news. That's all I will say on that for now.

And as for my lovely reviewers…. Thank you all again for letting me know what you think!

AdrienneG25: Oh my God! This review made me want to cry I felt so blessed to get it. I really do try hard to make this story interesting. I hope you all think it is!

Guest: We'll find out soon enough!

Jalannas: We shall soon find out what happened to her.

Pelawen Night: I hope you like where her story goes…

Missreadsalot13: Well, Hadley's still with the Queen at this point, so she won't be with Hadley, or she'd be in the pickle with Eric.

SwedishfanfictionLover: Thank you for again reviewing!

KristyMarie91: Thanks!

Chibichibi98: Unfortunately Eric doesn't make an appearance in this chapter (it wouldn't have gone with the flow of it). He will in the next though… And he certainly won't expect what is in store for him either.

…

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I just pulled her heart out! Oh my God!' I screamed out in full on panic mode (although to be honest with as fast as I was yelling, it probably just sounded like random high-pitched screaming) as I stared wide-eyed at Maryann's cold black heart. I knew what had to be done, did it without a second thought to save everyone, but still, it was someone's dead heart, one that was covered in some sort of nasty black goo, that I held in my hand. I quickly dropped the heart, almost like it was on fire and watched it as it beat two more times on the ground and then stopped. It was all just too much. I just killed someone, again, but not in self-defense like before with Rene or in Dallas. It didn't matter right now that she was a supernatural serial killer who fucked up my home, my town and everyone in it and would have continued on her tour of terror if not stopped now. The only thing I could focus on was that her death was literally done by my hands, hands that were now covered in some black goo substitute for blood. I knew it would come to this. I mean we'd all planned this to be the end result (hopefully) of the night, but this was too real and overwhelming to me at the moment. It didn't help that Maryann's body quickly began to disintegrate before me. In the blink of an eye she went from being the delusional wannabe bride of Bacchus, to looking like a zombie extra that walked off the set of The Walking Dead, to a big pile of dust all over my poor Gran's gored wedding dress. Needless to say, Maryann's literal falling apart at the seams did not help my mental falling apart at the seams in any way shape or form. Not that I ever _wanted_ to kill again, for any reason, but given my track record lately I couldn't rule out that I wouldn't be forced to again. That being said I couldn't help but wonder would killing someone ever get easier and did I _want_ it to get easier? Maybe I'd ask Eric one day how he deals with it, although being a thousand years old, give or take a few decades, I'm sure killing to him is like cleaning out your closets, just something that needs to be done from time to time.

Before I could dwell further on my actions, or more to the point continue on my way towards a complete mental breakdown, I started to feel pinpricks all over my body. They didn't hurt or feel incredible, though. They just felt like an extreme case of goose bumps at first, but the feeling quickly escalated into something more… intense, again, not painful or pleasant in feeling, just all encompassing and powerful. As the feeling grew, I noticed tiny beams of white light began to radiate from my pores. 'Oh my God what's happening to me?" I thought, scared beyond belief, as the light rays quickly grew in size. I saw the looks on Sam and Godric's faces and knew the situation didn't look any better to them from their end. And then, before any of us could do anything, everything turned bright white and then went to nothing.

…..

I groaned and lifted my hands to my head as slowly felt the fog in my brain lift and my eyes finally started to listen to my silent plea for them to open as they flitted a few times before staying open completely. 'God this has to be the worst hangover ever.' I thought to myself before thinking further, 'Wait, I don't remember drinking that much vodka… I mean I took a couple swigs of it, who wouldn't what with everything going on at my house, or my life in general, but definitely not enough to make me feel like this. Mental note, ask the brujo what exactly was in his purple Jesus juice.'

Once my eyes were finally open and focused, I found that I was lying on my back in the middle of a grand rotunda looking straight up at a huge marble dome that was painted to look like the night sky, with the constellations highlighted in a bright gold. The dome looked to be about 30 feet above me and was held up by intricately carved white marble columns. If I weren't so freaked out right now I would have appreciated the magnificent and breathtaking sight. However the only thing going through my mind was, 'What the fuck just happened and where the fuck was I?' This definitely wasn't my backyard, or anywhere near my house in general. Based on what I saw tonight, Maryann definitely went for a more disgusting and decrepit look compared to the classically spectacular but more to the point clean one before me. It looks like we're not in Bon Temps anymore Toto.

I stood up, expecting my limbs to be sore from lying on the cold marble floor, but I was fine, absolutely positively perfectly fine. I looked down at the dress I was wearing, the one Maryann made me wear to her wacked-out wedding, noting that the black goo that was all over it before from my close encounter with her heart was all gone. In fact, the dress was in pristine white silk perfection. My hands were also free of the black goo. Not that I wasn't thankful to be rid of the reminder of my deadly act, but how did I get cleaned up and where the heck was I? Then I remembered the white light that emanated from me. 'Oh Lord, what happened to me?' I thought warily.

"She's got fire, beauty and strength this one of yours. I don't think I've seen one start to stir this early in a long while." I heard a man's voice in the distance, or at least it sounded like in the distance. I turned in a circle at least two or three times trying to see where the voice had come from, but didn't see anyone there. 'Great, I definitely have to be hallucinating.' I thought to myself sadly. The last thing I needed gone right now was my mind.

"Oh please, don't sound so surprised, of course she'd be remarkable. You know her pedigree. Now let's go get her." A different man's voice materialized, this time even louder and clearer than the first, as if he were approaching me. But I still didn't see anyone. 'I am _definitely_ hallucinating. Yep, that's it; I have to be hallucinating. There is no other _possible_ explanation because there's no way this shit is real.' I thought to myself as I tried to justify a reason for hearing the voices or being here in general. I'll have to tell Jesus to cool it on the hallucinogenics if he ever has to make his switcheroo potion again because this was a complete and total mind fuck for me right now.

Curious though, I moved from the center of the rotunda over to one of the pillars, where I thought the voices sounded like they were coming from. As I got closer to the edge, I was blown away by the view of what lay outside the rotunda. All I saw were clouds and sky with an occasional marble building jutting out from a cloud. It kinda reminded me of that Skylanders X-box game Coby and Lisa kept bothering me to play with them when I babysat them last, well, the last time before watching them during the whole Maenad situation. Buying that X-Box console and games for the kids was about the only decent thing Rene had done and certainly didn't make up for all the death and heartache he brought about.

I shook my head, wanting to clear my head so I could try to think about possible places I could be right now, in case I wasn't hallucinating. I started to really freak out when the inevitable realization came to mind. "Oh God, am I dead? Is this Heaven?" I sputtered out loud the questions disbelievingly. I couldn't for the life of me remember anything happening to me that would have killed me when I tore Maryann's heart out, but there was no other explanation in my mind for what I was looking at now, the clouds, the pristine condition of everything, the brightness of it all…

Boisterous laughter brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly spun around to find that there were two very attractive men dressed in impeccable white suites in the circular room with me, let me correct that, two men of absolute perfection, laughing their asses off at me. The first one I noticed had short somewhat spiky blonde hair that shown like the sun and eyes so blue they looked like sapphires. His face was perfectly chiseled and probably smoother than a baby's bottom. He was tall and from what I could tell with his clothes being on, he had a lithe yet muscular body. The man standing across from us was equally striking but with a completely different look. He had short-ish dark brown unruly hair that suited him nicely and hazel eyes that twinkled with a bit of mischief in them if I wasn't mistaken. He seemed as tall as the other man, but built just a little studier. A look of anger shot across my face as I crossed my arms across my chest. I mean, who likes getting laughed at especially when they have no freaking clue what's going on. Evidently this distraction was just what I needed to sway me from freaking out further.

When their laughter died down some, the brown haired fellow finally said with a smirk, "They all think they've died and gone to heaven when they get here, don't they. But I guess we are that good looking, aren't we?" Upon seeing the anger on Arabella's face he continued to say, "Oooh, look at those daggers she's glaring at us. She's feisty for sure that one. Most either bow at our greatness or cower in fear at the sight of us. This one's definitely worthy brother."

"Oh shut it Dion. I never had a doubt that she would one day come to us." The blonde haired man said with an expression on his face that looked like… pride? What the hell? Wait; did he call the other guy Dion? Oh… holy… shit!

All the color drained from my face as a very crazy and stupid and completely bonkers but potentially real possibility occurred to me. Not worried about looking like a fool, since they laughed at me already, but now actually more worried that I had just stumbled upon the truth, I mustered up the courage to ask the brown haired man, "You… you aren't Dion as in Dionysus by chance, are you?"

The brown haired man placed his finger on his nose and said, "Bingo! Smart and beautiful; that's what's kept you alive this whole time. I have to say it is rather refreshing to have someone figure it out so soon. But anyway, to answer your question fully, yes I am _the_ Dionysus in the flesh." He waved his right hand up and down his body and wiggled his eyebrows as he said this, which made me giggle despite myself. I quickly went wide-eyed though and placed my hand over my mouth as soon as the thought occurred to me, 'Oh dear Lord, I hope I didn't just offend the god whose ceremony I just royally fucked up and whose Maenad I just killed! No, I'm hallucinating. I'm just going to continue to think I'm hallucinating.' I couldn't bear to think that any of this was real right now.

"Now, don't cover up that pretty laugh. It's like music to my ears unlike that crap that damned Maenad had been employing trying to gain my attention." Dionysus said, shaking his head in disdain while remembering all the attempts Maryann had foolishly made to get his attention, as he walked over to Arabella and offered his arm out for her to take a walk with him. "You don't mind if I converse first with the one who saved me from having to deal with Maryann myself, do you brother? I'm sure she is very curious about certain recent events."

"No, not at all. Bring her to me when you are done with your discussion as you know I have much to discuss with her as well." The blonde haired man said as laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a warmhearted smile before disappearing into thin air. 'That's a neat party trick.' I thought to myself. 'I definitely could've used it in some past sticky situations.'

"If you will my dear…" Dionysus said as he started to steer us towards a walkway that materialized out of nowhere.

A small anxious smile appeared on my face while I thought, 'here goes nothing…' Just when I think my life couldn't get any crazier, here I am, walking arm in arm like old pals with the ultimate reason for all the mayhem and destruction in my town; the man of the hour, the god who never comes or wasn't really supposed to exist in the first place. Yeah, I soooooo did not see this coming. What choice did I have though? How do you say no to a god?

…

Dion, as he mentioned he preferred to be called thinking it sounded more current, took me up a hilled walk through one of the most beautiful gardens I'd ever seen. The grass was the perfect shade of green and manicured to a fault. The fruit trees, made up of lemon, orange and apple trees, were abundant with fruit that looked and smelled amazing. The flowerbeds that were expertly peppered throughout the garden were truly a sight to behold. It was absolute perfection and I was awed to have seen it. I kinda half hoped this was heaven after all and that Gran was here to see this. She loved her gardens something fierce. And I loved and missed her something fierce. It would have been nice to see her and say I was sorry I couldn't have done more to save the house and her dress from Maryann's shenanigans.

"So, Dion, you've let me know, by way of your ego-deflating laughter, that this isn't heaven, but you haven't exactly explained _where_ we are." I finally got the nerve to ask him after he had explained that we were walking to the main hall to get a bite to eat.

"You haven't guessed it yet? And here I thought you were smarter than that." He threw back at me with a smirk on his face. I did have a thought of where we might be, but I could tell he wanted me to say it.

"Mt. Olympus." Even as the words came out of my mouth in a whisper, I couldn't believe I was actually voicing them as an option. I was now completely convinced that Jesus's potion was more potent then I thought and that I was just hallucinating all this. I mean, who goes to Mt. Olympus, but more to the point, who goes there and then goes home to tell everyone about it? Like 'hey girl where did you go on vacay? Oh I went to Disney. Yeah, well I went to Mt. Olympus and hung out with some gods, you know, no biggie.' Yeah, I ain't never heard of those conversations.

Breaking me out of my internal reflections he said, "See, now that wasn't that hard to deduce, now was it? I knew you were smart enough to work it out." He then happily pulled down an apple from a tree and handed it to me. "You really should try one of these. They are to die for."

"To die for." The words resonated in my mind as I took the apple from his hands (it would have been rude not to take it after all and who really wants to offend a _**god**_) and looked at it. It was the perfect shade of red with not an imperfection to be found on it. And even though apples don't usually smell, well apple-ly, this one smelled utterly amazing. But as I brought the fruit to my lips I noted how it felt eerily similar to the weight of Maryann's heart. A wave of disgust flowed through me as I brought the apple away from my mouth and looked at it again. It was the same shade of red that I would have imagined a normal heart would be and about the same size and shape. I dropped the apple, in practically the same manner I dropped Maryann's heart, and proceeded to throw up. "So much for not offending a god." I thought to myself as I wretched whatever contents my stomach still had all over my white dress and heaven forbid, Dion's white dress shoes. Where do you even get white dress shoes like that?

"Well, that's not the response I normally receive when I hand someone fruit from my garden." Dion said with a chuckle. Thankfully he wasn't offended, or at least didn't appear to be. "You have an aversion to apples?" He asked somewhat playfully.

I looked up at the god from my clenched over position with a look that pretty much said, "Really?"

"Okay, no aversion. Something made you lose your lunch though, what was it?" Dion asked, curiously, as he knew it wasn't the apple per se.

As I stood back up, the mess I just made vanished and my dress, the ground, and more importantly Dion's shoes were in pristine condition again. Instead of answering his question though, I asked in wonder, "Hhhhow?" My interactions with Jesus were the first I'd ever encountered with magic, so I still wasn't accustomed to these types of acts.

"Sweetheart, we're gods here. When we fight we make glorious messes. Learning to magically clean up one is ingrained in us in the womb." He said with humor that didn't quite make it to his ancient eyes. "That little mess you made is nothing compared to when we clashed with each other."

My eyes went wide when he mentioned the fight between the gods. "All of that; all of that was real?" Remembering some of the cracked-out stories I'd read about on Wikipedia about the gods, I couldn't believe that any of it was remotely true. Now this guy is insinuating that they are. Holy shit!

"Some of the stories, or at least parts of them, are true, most are exaggerated or flat out wrong though." Dion replied flippantly, like we were talking about stories in a tabloid magazine like Star or OK.

"Why don't you put the truth out there?" I asked curious but with a slight tinge of annoyance. Knowing more of the truth could have possibly prevented our town being taken over by Maryann.

"Because most mere mortals are not able to handle the simplest of the truths out there. Most mortals would have never survived what _you_ have survived because of their innate inability deal with small tragedies let alone monumental occurrences. Most would rather live in blissful ignorance of the harshness that exists the world. They are not strong enough to handle anything beyond their day to day existence because it would cause them to step out of their comfort zone and actually use their minds and look beyond themselves and their own selfish needs, the way you have." He replied solemnly. It was a shame really; most mortals lived such boring mundane lives never realizing they had such potential to do something; to do _more_.

I looked at him for a moment as his words sunk in. While he basically insulted the human race as being weak pathetic creatures, I knew that he had complemented me somewhere in his explanation. As flattering as his complement may be, I couldn't help but think that living in blissful ignorance had a nice ring to it sometimes. How much of myself was I going to have to fix because of my ability to survive these truths he's talking about? How much was even still fixable? Could I survive, surviving?

"But back to my original question, why did you react the way you did over my apple?" Dion asked, truly curious as to what caused her distress.

I kneaded my hands together nervously, because I didn't really want to talk about my part in ruining Maryann's ritual in honor of him. He seemed pretty unperturbed so far, but I'd seen Longshadow go from Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected to Mr. Crazy Angry I'm Gonna Go Medieval On Your Ass vampire a so I knew that looks can be awfully deceiving.

Dion noticing my nervousness said, "You know what, we're almost to the main hall. Why don't we continue our discussion there?"

I nodded my head, thankful for the reprieve, but still drawing a blank at how to approach that topic with the god.

…

"Here we are. Why don't you take seat and I'll be back before you know it." Dion said as we entered the main hall. It was breathtaking, but wasn't everything here breathtaking in the playground of the gods? This hall though, it was what I pictured something like the Parthenon would have looked like in its heyday. The white stone columns stretched unbelievably high holding the beautifully tiled cream and golden roof up so that it too seemed in the sky itself. Exquisitely painted frescos lined the walls and perfectly sculpted nudes seemingly danced across the room. I couldn't help but wonder if the real life muses looked exactly the same as the sculptured pieces, because if so, these Olympians were packing some major heat. 'Oh Lord, there goes my libido again.' I cringed as my thoughts ran to the dark side. Maybe it was just a side effect of Maryann's sex soirée. Maybe I just have an itch that hasn't been scratched in way too long.

I still hadn't made it to my seat, because I was too busy taking in the amazing sights before me, when Dion came back with servants bringing multitudes of food and drink. 'It's a good thing no one that goes to Merlotte's saw how fast the service is here and how good everything looks because they ain't never going to see something like that there. Lafayette was definitely a fan of the 'I'mma gonna take my sweet-ass time to get it right and don't bother bitching 'bout it to nobody school of culinary arts.' I thought to myself with a chuckle as I saw the bounty Dion brought back with him.

"I thought you'd be sitting here, biting your nails in boredom but I see you're just lollygagging around. Come, come, let's quench our appetites." Dion said excitedly as sat down, grabbed a huge turkey leg, like the kind you see at Renaissance fairs in the fall, bit down aggressively into it and then took a huge gulp of wine from a chalice made of gold all before I could even think about picking up something to eat. 'Guess he was hungry.' I thought. In that moment he definitely looked like the living embodiment of being the god of revelry and excess. I was amazed though that even though his actions were rash and gluttonous, he still looked elegant and dare I say… clean. If this were someone at Merlotte's doing the same thing, they'd need one of those adult plastic bibs they give you at some restaurants that serve lobster so you don't stain your shirt. Somehow I just couldn't picture this god sitting next to me with one of those bibs on.

Shaking my head to get the mental picture of Dion with a bib, I responded to his comment, "I wasn't lollygagging around. I was taking in the beauty that's before me." I responded finally in a somewhat playful manner. I didn't feel necessarily more sure of myself or my company at the moment, but I wanted to let him know that I wasn't just being a complete fool either and that I wasn't being an ungrateful bitch.

"You jest. How can that be true when I wasn't in the room?" He said in a joking fashion.

I laughed, hoping again not to offend, but added with a smile, "Living in my little podunk town and coming from a family with little means, I don't get to see places like these or works of art like the ones all around this room. I have to take it all in while I can. I'd be a fool not to." I had travelled with Jessalyn, but we often didn't have the time or money to do all that we wanted in the cities we visited because we still had to work to have a roof over our heads and food on the table wherever we were. We'd visit museums when we could, but it really was few and far between and none of them were of the magnitude of spectacular that this place was. There was no way any museum would ever be able to capture the pure magnificence of this place though. There were no words for the beauty of it.

He looked at me again with a knowing smile before saying, "There is so much more to you than most of that podunk town will ever see. They should bow to your greatness."

I laughed again before saying, "Well, I don't know about that, but I'll tell ya, I'd be glad if they just tipped better." 'Especially after saving their asses.' I thought to myself.

"You don't honestly want to be a waitress the rest of your existence, do you?" Dion asked in disbelief at the thought.

"No." I replied honestly before adding, "I didn't have the money to go to college before or really to do much of anything before. However, due to some really unfortunate circumstances, I do now. But to be honest, I haven't had a moment to breathe lately let alone think about what I wanted to do with my future. Right now the only thing on my mind is survival."

"And survive you have." Dion said cryptically. Switching gears he asked with a smirk, "Aren't you going to dig in? You must be starving after eliminating the contents of your stomach on my shoes."

Wanting to keep him in a good mood due to the fact that I still might have to explain my part in his Maenad's unfortunate loss of her heart, I playfully responded, "I did no such thing. Show me the proof. No evidence, no crime."

"Oh touché sweetheart. However, I don't think either one of us wants that wretched stench back." He replied with a smile before taking another huge bite of that turkey leg.

"Nope." I replied, popping my p. No need to relive that.

"So I'm sure you have questions about that Maenad situation…" Dion said as he pushed his plate away from him indicating he was done eating at the same time that my face dropped and all color drained from my body. I sure did have questions about the Maenad, like was this guy pissed that I totally took out his so-called bride?

The words sprang from my mouth before I gave any thought to them. "Yeah, you know, she was kinda wrecking havoc on my town and my home. No offence, but what the hell?" I didn't mean for my question to come out as an accusation or condemnation of him, it was more out of sheer and utter curiosity. Why would someone want someone else to act like that or cause others to act like that? It just didn't make any sense to me. What would be the justification for what Maryann did? How was any of it necessary or warranted? Just…why?

"Yes, well, Maenads weren't some of our finest creations, I'll give you that. Although they weren't always as… overzealous… as they have become through the ages." Dion said with a sigh.

"Overzealous? I think bat-shit crazy would more accurately describe Maryann." I interjected thinking that overzealous was glossing over the obvious.

"Perhaps… and part of the blame does rest on us I suppose." He began. "You see, all of us gods were trying to outdo one another back in the day, when we were more immature and selfish; relishing in our status over the mortal world; playing with mortals like they were ragdolls having them attend to our many whims. And of course there was the whole fact that the more followers you had, the more beloved you were. The more devout your followers were, the more your peers would approve. You get where I'm going with this, right?"

"Yeah… I think, unfortunately. Maenads were your addition to the Mt. Olympus pissing contest." I responded with a sarcastic snort.

Dion laughed lightly to himself. "Yes, I suppose it boiled right down to that in the end. It was not one of our proudest moments and I dare say we all learned from our actions as evidenced by our being worshipped by mortals eventually ceased except by a few… stragglers."

"Like Maenads. Do I really want to know how many more stragglers are out there? I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about any others right now, no. And thankfully you have effectively ridded me of one painful reminder of my not so glorious past." Dion answered.

"Okay then, if you're glad to see the Maenads go, then why on earth didn't you get rid of all of them already yourself? You made my puke go away with what, a thought, magic, osmosis? It would have been easy for you to do it. Why couldn't you get rid of them instead of letting them wreck havoc on so many innocent lives?" The questions slipped out before I could censor myself. Did I really need to be chastising a god? Probably not. But I did. It's my hallucination after all, right? God I hoped so.

"Ahhh, but what you don't understand is that it is forbidden for us gods to get involved in certain matters." Dion said with a shrug. He knew that Arabella would have a hard time buying this, but really, his hands were tied.

"Color me confused, or just blame it on me having a human moment here, but who exactly forbids a _god_ from doing anything?" I asked, dumbfounded by his reason for his non-action.

"Zeus, our father and leader of us, that's who. He is all-powerful and his word is law amongst us. Those who go against his wishes do so at great peril to themselves and the ones they love. There must be grave importance to your pursuit to defy him and a good enough argument to win over his support in the end." Dion said with a seriousness that I had not seen from him yet.

"And saving countless mortal lives just doesn't fit the bill I suppose, does it? We're not good enough of a reason." I said, anger in every word. Just like we were to most vampires were we to these gods; playthings, food literally for vampires and food for folly to these gods, nothing but fodder to their boredom. It was sickening and wrong and I hated how I absolutely felt complete and total powerlessness to stop any of it.

"You may not believe it, but I do empathize with your world and the woes that have befell it due to our missteps, however Zeus did not forbid us to interfere lightly or without reason." Dion replied softly.

"Oh yeah, and what would those reasons be? Because it's so fun to watch us flounder on earth like a fish out of water, just flapping our little bodies to stay alive under conditions that should kill us? Oh, or how about we're so beneath you that you don't believe we're worth the energy it would take to lift a single finger to help us? No, no, no, it must be that you were having too much fun up here now and had no more use for the puppets you left down on earth. Am I close?" I replied, again not censoring myself as I should probably have, but what was I supposed to do, lie? Say what they did was right or just? That would have been a lie. And, maybe if I spoke up, he'd see that we're not worth forgetting about.

I was surprised to say the least that he didn't seem angry at all at my outburst at him while he calmly stated, "No, you're not close in the least. The reason why he forbade us to act is you."

"Excuse me? I'm a 20 year old waitress from some hick town ain't no one heard about. How exactly am _**I **_the reason for ya'll not doing anything for thousands of years?" I responded to his supposed revelation appalled. This guy was not going to pin their inaction on me.

"Not you per se, but those like you; the survivors; the leaders; those who make a difference in the lives of others. You would not have the chance to do so without having reasons, circumstances to prove yourselves more. Yes, it would have been nothing for us to clean up the messes that we made on earth once we realized the error of our misguided ways, however Zeus saw it as a learning exercise for both us gods and mortals." Dion tried to explain before I cut him off.

"So you left all sorts of who knows what kinds of crap for us to deal with so you could what, watch and take notes like we're some sort of science experiment to ya'll? Like we're all just lab rats without minds or souls? That's just… just… wrong." I replied, still appalled by this all.

"There's not that much out there anymore to be perfectly honest. Most of our frenzied followers died out early on due to their own actions, but the few who have lasted through time, I will not lie, there was a lot to learn of their actions as well as from the actions of those who interacted with them. You may view this as crass, us watching, observing mortal behaviors, but is it really all that different from say a psychologist listening and observing even the most wicked of minds?" Dion challenged.

"Uh yeah, first of all, psychologists may listen to all the thoughts of sane and insane people, but if someone is about to hurt someone else or themselves, they intercede and don't let it happen. They lock them in a padded room away from society. You cannot say the same and that's the difference buddy." I replied quickly.

"But what if letting someone act on their instincts, whether you agree with what they are about to do or not, makes others take action, right a wrong, make them stronger, might that not be a good reason to let it happen?" Dion pushed for me to see his side of things.

"People show courage in all sorts of ways, little ways and big ways. It's not like we need to have misguided, cannibalistic, sex-crazed lunatics to battle with as well. Why do we mortals need to have our woes cranked up a gagillion notches like that? We don't normally see the small shit that troubles us coming let alone that!" I responded with a huff.

"Because surviving the seemingly survivable makes you somewhat godly, don't you think?" He replied leaning back into his chair with a smirk, like I was supposed to pick up on something.

"I don't think anyone, well anyone normal, is actively looking to be godly." I replied cautiously. I really didn't get where he was going with any of this.

"No, you're wrong there, some are; there are those who have figured certain things out on their own and tried to manipulate certain outcomes." He began while I thought he couldn't be more vague if he tried. "But those aren't ever the ones that are worthy of notice. No, those who beat odd after odd without wanting the glory, those are the true heroes. This is what Maryann failed to see you know. She started out a truly fine specimen and I had high hopes for her. But, she was impatient; wanting to ascend before her time, mind you this was after the time when Zeus still allowed us in the playground sort to speak to play with our toys. But I digress. She thought that if her parties were grander, more exotic, more extreme that I would come to her. What she failed to grasp was the more outlandish and quite frankly disturbing her parties became, the less interested I was in her and her actions. And it was this obsession with getting what she wanted that led her to complete madness. Unfortunately it's the actions of her and several other Maenads like her that give me a bad rep." He said while I sat and listened to his tale wondering still where this was all leading.

"You must have noticed that we are sitting here in this beautiful venue having a civilized discussion, a bounty of food and beverage lay before us, but you have not touched a thing and I have only had enough to sate my appetite, nothing more and nothing less. Yes, I am the god of revelry, of having a good time, but that title has become twisted over the centuries into one that I am shamed to have attached to me. Now my name is associated with extreme drunkenness, intense madness and deviant sexual abandon. Not that there is never a time for any of that, but it should be done within reason and certainly without putting anyone into harms way. Having a good time with loved ones, caring for one another, sharing your bounty, these are all things I stand for. Didn't you wonder how easy it was for the people in your town to fall under Maryann's spell?" He asked the question that I couldn't deny was in the back of my mind.

"Yes. There were very few that weren't." I replied softly. It was truly frightening how practically the whole town fell to her mind control and how quickly.

"It's because whether they'd admit it or not, they wanted an escape from their mundane lives but are normally too afraid to do anything about it. Maryann gave them the perfect excuse to live out their deepest darkest fantasies without having to take any of the blame." He replied humorlessly. He took no pleasure in this, she could tell.

"But, they all had them alien eyes. They couldn't escape the grip she had on their minds." I replied.

"True, once she had a grip, it would be almost impossible to loosen it, although I noticed you were able to do so with your friend." He replied with a sly smile.

"Yes, but it was one helluva ride. Your Maenad was a freaky bitch." I replied.

"That she was. But here's the thing you are missing; those people let her in. They bought what she was selling hook, line and sinker. They wanted to let loose and then blame her for their actions. They were selfish and weak and full of fear and it fed right into her schemes." He said sadly again.

"But if you could have gotten rid of her…" I tried to say but this time he cut me off.

"Then my dear, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He smirked as he said this.

"Why does this keep coming back to me? I don't understand." I said with a huff. I wasn't the type to have philosophical conversations, especially not with a freaking god. My typical conversations tended to revolve around the gossip at Merlotte's (courtesy of Arlene – Gossip Queen Extraordinaire), inappropriate sexual commentary (courtesy of Lafayette, Tara, Jason, oh who am I kidding, pretty much everyone I know) or how to survive the next supernatural catastrophe. I was surprised that I had held my own for as long as I did, but I knew there was something being left out of our conversation.

Dion ignored my question, and instead said, "You know, you would get along great with my sister Athena. She is the goddess of wisdom, courage and justice. You two have a lot in common."

"Don't tell me, she's going to grill me next on something like transcendentalism or Buddha or Darwinism or the like next." I said with an eye roll. I would have brushed up on some stuff or at least googled or wikied something had I known I'd be waxing philosophical with a god.

Dion's eyebrow lifted with my comment.

"What, just cause I come from a hick town doesn't mean I'm a hick. I did alright in school." I said, now obviously offended. My whole town didn't have enough fingers to count how many times someone thought I was just another dumb southern blonde bimbo. Well news flash folks, I just held my own with a god. Yeah me!

"I would never question your intelligence. But back to your earlier question of why this comes back to you, well, that would best be explained by my brother who I believe is waiting patiently for you at his residence in Mid-Olympus. Come, let me take you to him and he can answer the questions you have now and some you didn't even knew you had." Dion said as he stood up and offered his hand to me. I graciously accepted his hand and walked with him into another great unknown. The only thing I could think of right now was that this was one helluva hallucination and if it wasn't, I may be royally fucked.

…

A/N: Just in case you're wondering, I pictured Dion looking like Nathaniel Buzolic who played Kol on the Vampire Diaries and the blonde man as Alex Pettyfer.


	38. Chapter 38

I have to apologize for the lengthy delay, again. Life really rears its ugly head sometimes. Well, that and this story is now close to 300,000 words. SMH… that's a lot! I hope you're all not getting bored.

Thank you to all of you who have continued to follow this story. I know that it's been a long wait, but hopefully it's still as entertaining.

And… we find out some interesting things about Arabella…

Sooooo… on with the show!

…

While the walk with Dion thankfully turned quiet, giving me a break from all his questions that just led to more questions that led to me wanting to pull my hair out in frustration, it unfortunately ended all too quickly. To be perfectly honest, we could have walked the length of a marathon and it still would've been too short. I think he finally picked up on the fact that I needed a regrouping of sorts. While I did my best to not show it, his quasi interrogation had simultaneously made my head spin, my anger spike and my patience dissolve. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy discussing things that carried more weight than what today's special was at Merlotte's or gossiping about which unlucky fool Jane Bodehouse was screwing this week; it was just the timing of it all. Between what the Maenad had done not only to my town but to my home, me killing her outright and not in self-defense, somehow magically landing my ass on Mt. Olympus and having my mind being picked at by a god… Ahhhhhh…. All of this is making my brain want to explode. This whole situation was one big mind-fuck. And while I would still contend that Tara's mind-fuck was the epitome of mind fucks, this was up there, not as grotesque and sinister, but still, a complete and total mind fuck.

Dion backing off like he did made me wonder if he could read minds like I could, even though I couldn't read his. Not that I tried too hard to get into his. I really didn't want to find out how a god would react to someone trying to barge into his innermost thoughts. Something told me that it would not have gone well… for me that is.

And as we walked in silence, I didn't know if I was really ready for another round of 'quiz the human on life's mysteries' just yet. There was something going on here, something that Dion kept dancing around in all is questions and answers. And, to be totally honest, I wasn't sure that I really wanted to find out what mystery was unraveling here before me. Let's face it; most of the mysteries I've unraveled so far haven't bode well for me. Being in the dark sorta had a nice ring to it right about now. Hell, I still was really hoping this was all one big hallucination. You know, like I'd wake up and it's a Saturday with nothing to do but my nails and the wash and none of this bullshit ever happened, oh… and my house would be back in it's usual state. No… unfortunately my luck isn't that good. In fact, it downright sucks lately.

"Ahhh, here we are. My brother's humble abode." Dion said as he waved his hand in front of us to highlight the extremely large (and noticeably _not_ modest), yet beautiful white marble building before us. 'What's with the gods and all this white marble? I mean it's beautiful and all, but I've seen some really nice dark granite in Ole Miss Caroline Bellfleur's house. And the size of things here… I wonder if someone's overcompensating for something. I'm just saying...' I thought to myself.

Before grabbing the massive iron door handle to let me in he added, bringing me out of my inner thoughts, "It was an honor and a privilege to meet you Arabella. It's sad to say, but you are really and truly one of the rare gems amongst a sea of inadequacy." He then kissed my hand gently before letting it go. It wasn't a romantic gesture, but rather one of respect.

"Ummm, this was…." I started to say through narrowed eyes, looking for the right words but in the end not coming up with a single one to describe meeting the god. "Darn it! Usually I'm not this choked up for words." My face scrunched up in disgust at myself after my inability to come up with more than that sorry excuse for a reply. Maybe my mind was really fried up right now. I wish I was a computer right now that could just reboot.

"I'm a god sweetheart. I understand. Trust me when I say that you aren't the first woman to get caught up in my utter handsomeness." Dion said while circling his face with his hand and wiggling his perfectly coifed eyebrows. Even though he was commenting on his attractiveness, I could tell he wasn't flirting with me. This was just his personality. He reminded me a lot of Lafayette in the way he was overconfident in himself; both were, but in a fun way. Although it was pretty clear that Dion liked the ladies by the way he kept eyeing the female servants when we were in the main hall. If Lafayette ever met him, I'm sure he'd be bummed about that, although Jesus and him seem to have hit it off pretty well.

And just like Lafayette's words could make the most sad person laugh, I found that I couldn't help but chuckle softly at Dion's boasting before saying, "Well, it has certainly been thought provoking and interesting meeting you. You definitely weren't what I would have expected, but I'm sure you have more important things to get on to than giving me a verbal SAT."

"Oh, this won't be the last time you see me sweetheart. No, no. We'll see each other sooner than later. But my brother will fill you in on the details. Onward then." Dion said as he opened the massive door and gestured for Arabella to enter.

I didn't say anything to his comment, but thought to myself, 'Oh great. I'm going to see more of him. Not that he wasn't nice or gracious or whatever, but honestly what the hell kind of trouble is _that_ gonna bring my way?'

I found that I wasn't as scared to walk into the beautiful marble building, as I had been earlier in this strange experience, because it really didn't seem like anyone here wanted to harm me. Wouldn't they have done so already if that were the case? But… that wasn't to say that I wasn't a little apprehensive about what I was going to learn about here with Dion's brother. The way Dion kept on about me and my ability to do… more… or whatever he was insinuating, it gave me an uneasy feeling in my gut that I was about to find out something about myself that was going to change my life. Would that change be for the better or worse that was the million-dollar question now wasn't it?

The room I walked into was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the others that I had been in, but this one felt a bit homier. There was a gently roaring fire in the magnificent golden tiled fireplace that created a soft warm glow in the room. The smell of jasmine floated in the air and the tan and cream velvet covered furniture looked as inviting to sit on, as it was soft to the touch. You could tell by the placement of the furniture, the different types of art on the walls and the more eclectic styling of the room that this was someone's home as opposed to a common room like we were in before while Dion ate.

Dion noticed me taking in the room and said, "Yes, my brother definitely likes to decorate differently than the rest of us. He likes to have mementos from different times and places of his long life. You see that bust over there. That is the likeness of Marco Polo."

"He knew Marco Polo?" I asked, curious.

"Knew him? Hell, he travelled with the bloke for five years through China. We gods were the reason that trade began to flow between the east and west, inadvertently of course." Dion said with a smirk before adding while pointing at a figurine on the coffee table, "You see that horse over there?"

"Of course. It's beautiful." I replied truthfully as I picked up the gold and silver painted wooden figurine. 'These gods sure like their metallic colors as well as their marble.' I thought to myself.

"It's _THE_ Trojan Horse." Dion replied, searching for the human's response. He loved this part, seeing the look of surprise or disbelief on a human's face. Priceless.

I scoffed at his words, just as Dion had expected, and said, "It's a little small don't you think. I mean I'm holding it in my hands. Are you going to tell me next that the Greeks who invaded Troy were the size of Smurfs?"

While Dion expected her disbelief, he didn't know what she was referencing. "What is a Smurf?" He asked, confusion on his handsome features.

I laughed at his lack of knowledge of current cartoons and replied, "Oh, so now the almighty god doesn't know something. Now you know how I feel. Anyway, a Smurf is a small blue fellow about yay tall who likes to wear white pants and a white hat, except for Papa Smurf, he wears red pants and uses magic."

Dion had no clue who these Smurf creatures were. "Where do these Smurfs reside? How powerful is this Papa Smurf's magic?

I started laughing now because honestly, I have a Greek god worried over a fictional little blue cartoon man.

"This isn't funny Arabella. I don't know how I could have missed such a creature on Earth. The consequences of an unknown magically entity in the mortal realm could be catastrophic!" Dion said, clearly upset that he didn't know about these Smurf creatures. Never in all his years had he heard of such a creature, and he had heard of them all.

I started laughing even harder now; actually needing to hold onto one of those wonderfully luscious velvet chairs to support myself from falling down into a heap of convulsions caused by my laughter. It wasn't that this was the funniest thing to laugh about; I mean it was funny, but just this whole situation I was in, both here in Mt. Olympus and back home in Bon Temps, was in a word… absurd. It was getting harder to not to just break down from the weight and ludicrousness of it all.

Dion forgot about his concern over his lack of knowledge of the little blue magic men for a moment as his concern switched over to the clearly losing it Arabella. He had wondered if this would happen. She had been through a lot lately. "Arabella, Arabella sweetheart, are you okay?"

Hearing his question and the concern in his voice brought me back from the hysterical laughter I was losing myself in. Thankfully too because if I was to continue any further I think the laughter could have easily slipped into hysterical crying.

As my laughter ceased I was able to respond, "Yeah…yeah… I'm good." And I did feel better. I think that I had bottled so much inside that I really needed to release… something. "That felt good." I felt slightly lighter, but knew that the dam would break, eventually.

Dion looked at me suspiciously before saying, "Oooookaaayyy. So these little blue magic men…"

"Are nothing to concern your pretty little head about. Really. They're just cartoon characters." I replied with a chuckle, while hoping that I didn't offend the god before me.

Dion closed his eyes and sighed before saying, "You got me good, you did. And it's hard to pull one over on me you know. Color me impressed!" He then laughed heartily and added, "But, even though you don't believe me, that is the Trojan Horse. You have seemed to forget that we gods are able to actually manipulate magic. You see, after the horse was used in during the Trojan war, my brother wanted to keep it as a memento, in honor of his great grandson Odysseus, who came up with the brilliant idea. So a simple shrinking spell was cast and the rest as they say is history, or in this case home décor."

Realizing what I still had in my hand was a priceless piece of history I quickly placed it gently back onto the coffee table, thanking everyone under the sun that I didn't drop it during my fit of laughter. "That's…that's…" I started to stammer before Dion cut in.

"Amazing, unbelievable, astounding? Yes, yes, it is all that and more. But it's nothing compared to the other things you will come to see and learn." Dion said as the other man from before entered the room, this time dressed more casually, yet still elegantly, in a pair of light crease-free khakis and a cream colored V-neck sweater. He looked like he just walked out of a Burberry catalog. Although the colors were still very neutral, at least they weren't white.

"I hope that my brother hasn't made you weary of this place or our kind. He can be quite off-putting at times, to say the least." Dion's brother said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked on at both of us. It was clear that he enjoyed ribbing his brother. And by the eye roll Dion gave him, I could tell this was a common occurrence between the two.

"Actually he was quite charming." I replied truthfully with a smile towards Dion, which he returned, before adding. "You obviously haven't been to a Southern redneck bar on a Saturday night during football season. You'd meet some real off-putting people then and hear some language that would make a two-dollar hooker blush. Maybe even get your bee-hind handed to you on a platter if you say something unflattering about the home team, even though you are a god."

Both gods laughed at my description of Merlotte's. "Sounds like our kind of place brother, don't you think? Maybe we should go sometime?" Dion said with a wink.

"But I thought you weren't allowed to interfere with us mortals because Daddy put ya'll on a time-out from us." I replied with more venom that I probably should have considering they had been nice enough to not hurt me so far. I really shouldn't be pressing my luck with these two, but knowing what I knew now, I couldn't help it.

"Oh, my mistake, see… you misunderstood me earlier. Zeus _has_ forbidden us to clean up the mistakes that we have made, for reasons that will be made clearer to you soon enough. He hasn't, however, forbidden us from interacting with mortals, as you will also be made well aware of soon enough." Dion said cryptically before adding, "And with that, I bid my adieu. I know the two of you have plenty to discuss and I have a party to plan. Brother, good luck. You may actually need it. This one is extremely clever." Dion then winked at his brother, who chuckled, and nodded goodbye to me before taking his leave.

"He loves to stir the pot that one." The as of yet nameless brother said to me with another chuckle.

"So it would seem." I added before asking, "Pardon me here, I'm not trying to be rude and all, but who are you exactly?" After all, we hadn't been formally introduced yet and I kinda would like to know who's potentially going to be picking my brain moving forward.

"My brother didn't inform you?" He huffed incredulously. "No, of course he didn't, sly fellow. I am Hermes, god of travel, craftiness, messengers, athletes, speed, merchants and thieves." He bowed before adding, "At your service."

My eyebrow lifted at his bowing to me as I said, "I can't believe that a god just bowed to me. Is that normal?"

"It's only done in the presence of greatness." He said with a straight look on his face that belied honesty, but this was a god saying I was… well… great. Of course the look on my face conveyed my disbelief of his words and my thought that he was mocking me.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked while motioning his arm to indicate to me that he wanted me to take a seat on the settee behind me.

"I'm just me, a mere mortal. You're the one that can change _THE_ Trojan Horse into My Little Pony and have lived up here in Cloud Cuckoo Land for eons. I don't think the two compare… at all." I replied while taking a seat on the super cushy settee. I really needed to ask if these were available in the mortal realm because I really wanted one in my house, that is once it was fumigated, sterilized, sanitized, flea dipped and whatever else needed to be done to get the nastiness of Maryann and her putrid party posse out.

"My Little Pony? Cloud Cuckoo Land?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… ya'll really need to catch up on mortal entertainment up here." I said with a smirk.

"Perhaps," Was his only reply to that. Then an awkward silence ensued, as he seemed to be studying my face.

"Is there something on my face, because you've been staring at it an awfully long time?" I asked, uncomfortable with the length of his stare.

"My apologies. It's just… you look so much like her." He said as he finally looked away with a small sigh. "I didn't realize how much I missed her until just now."

"Like who?" I asked, obviously in the dark as to whom he was referring to.

"Your mother." He responded solemnly before adding in almost a whisper, "Michelle."

After the shock of this news dissipated a bit, I asked in a voice much quieter than usual, "You knew my mother? When? How?"

"As my brother had explained earlier, we gods are not allowed to interfere in certain aspects of mortal life, but we are allowed to visit and mingle…" He started to explain and then stopped.

"Mingle?" Like at a party?" I asked, trying to get him to continue his story even though it seemed to pain him to tell it. I needed to know though; needed to find out where this story would lead.

"Sorry, no, what I meant to say is that we are allowed to go to the mortal realm and interact with mortals." He continued before I asked another question.

"Why?" I asked abruptly.

"Sorry… why what?" He asked, seemingly confused by my question.

"Why do you need to go to the mortal realm? Ya'll seem to have everything you need right here and then some. And, if you can't fix your messes, why would you go back to possibly create new ones? Haven't ya'll done enough?" I responded defensively.

A remorseful smile crossed his face before he answered, "It is not our intention to cause any further trouble to mortals now. It's just, well, why yes we have everything we could ever hope or wish for here, that is true, but that, whether you choose to believe it or not, can become somewhat monotonous. We are immortal here. Time bears no consequence to us and so life here can become quite repetitive and unvaried. Mortals, due to their limited time, tend to lead much more exhilarating lives."

"So you're saying that you come to us for entertainment. Great. Just great." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"It's not as simple as that, but yes, that is a portion of why some go. Others, such as myself go for more varied and profound reasons." He replied.

"Such as…" I asked, not sure I was buying what he was selling just yet.

"Being the god that I am, it is my duty to be a sort of benefactor to mortals." He replied vaguely.

"Like a guardian angel of sorts?" I asked, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Sort of, but it's more complicated than that." He replied.

"Because of Zeus's mandate?" I asked, still trying to read between the lines.

"Yes and no." He replied, again vaguely.

"Are you trying on purpose to be vague?" I asked, frustrated.

"No, that is not my intention at all. It's just… it's difficult to put into words what my exact position is between the gods and mortals as it changes through the ages. Yes, I do interject my help, when it doesn't conflict with Zeus's mandate. Do I intercede with everything I can, no. I only intercede when there is a pull at my inner being and only when it doesn't go against what the Fates have seen." He replied.

"The Fates? Are they gods too?" I asked, thinking I need to add these to my ever-growing list of supernaturals that actually do exist.

"No, the Fates are not gods, but they are a power that works in conjunction with the gods. The Fates reveal the destinies of the powerful and great, but neither they nor us gods can change what has been predetermined, as much as we have tried to in the past. We had found out the hard way that our interference more often than not would result in some unfortunate consequences. Only the individual can really change their destiny. Needless to say it is a complicated symbiosis but it is true and unwavering." He answered solemnly.

"Okay, so in your _limited_ capacity, you go to the mortal realm and what, wait to find a situation to get involved in?" I asked, still trying to pin him down.

"Sometimes yes. Sometimes I go at the behest of one of the gods here who ask for a favor. If I can, I help. Again, it's…" He began to say before I cut him off.

"It's complicated. I get that." Knowing that he was either unable or unwilling to explain himself better I decided to switch gears. "Anyway, so how exactly is it that you met my mother?"

"Ah yes, your mother. She was just as smart and persistent as you. It really is too bad you didn't have her in your life longer; that she had to leave." He replied.

"What do you mean 'had to leave'? It wasn't like she went to the store and didn't come back. She died. And how do you know that she wasn't in my life that long? Have you been watching my family?" I responded in disbelief. It disturbed me immensely to think that my family would be under anyone's scrutiny, let alone the scrutiny of a god.

"In a manner of speaking…" He replied cryptically.

"Okay mister, this here is my mother we're talking about. Out with it. NOW!" I commanded the god. I knew so little about my mother and here was someone not only with information, but someone who knew her. I had to know what he knew.

"And it seems you also inherited her impatience as well." He said with a glimmer of nostalgia in his eyes and a wistful smile. "She wasn't one to put up with me at times either."

"Honestly!" I yelled out in frustration to which he smiled sadly.

"You have to understand Arabella, this isn't easy for me to reminisce about. Your mother was… she was very important to me. You'll understand after I tell you the full story." He began, "I met your mother on a scouting mission for my sister Aphrodite or Dita as she goes by now. It seemed she had a lover go missing."

"Ya'll are gods. How does someone go missing on ya'll?" I asked seeing as they were able to do the unthinkable with their abilities. How hard should it be for them to track one mortal?

"Yes, well, that was the question on her mind. Needing to know what happened, bad or good, to her lover, she eventually asked the Fates as to whether her lover had gone elsewhere or possibly had even died yet somehow bypassed our brother Hades, because he was nowhere to be found. Even our father Zeus did not know where the young man went. They said that they didn't know, which was unheard of. So she came to me to go to the mortal realm and find out what I could about the situation. And that is how I met your mother. You see, my sister's lover resided in Bon Temps."

If this story didn't involve my mother, I would have thought that it was some real juicy gossip, I mean, a lover of Aphrodite that lived in Bon Temps! But my mother was somehow involved in this story. I needed to know the rest of the story, and not because I liked gossip, which I did because really who doesn't; no, I needed to know because it involved family, my family. "So who was her lover? And how was my mother involved in all of this?"

"My sister's lover was a man by the name of Carl Fortenberry." Hermes responded.

"Oh my goodness, Hoyt's daddy!" I exclaimed in shock. From what I had heard from many of the old gossipy biddies at Merlotte's, Hoyt's daddy was quite the looker and nobody could believe it when it was Maxine of all people who caught his eye, but for him to have attracted the goddess of love, that was just… ummmm….wow! I just hit the mother load of gossip for Merlotte's. If Arlene were in my place right now I think she would have exploded from finding out such gossip. It probably would be best not to tell her though (not that she or anyone else would believe me anyway); those kids of hers needed their momma in one piece.

"Yes, he had a son by that name, so we are thinking of the same person." Hermes said before continuing with his story. "But I digress. You see his disappearance wasn't just a shock to my sister, but to your community as well. When I showed up, I took on the persona of an investigator for the state police and interviewed most of the town. That's how I met your mother, Michelle, during my investigation. She was a breath of fresh air in a very stagnant town. She was a light in a sea of darkness, too special and unique to be held down by that town. You are like that in so many ways."

From the stories that Sookie, Jason and my Gran had told me about my mother, she was always the life of the party, always willing to help anyone in need, caring, strong, smart, and beyond beautiful. I just had no idea how attractive she and her qualities were until now, to have attracted the notice of a god. I felt humbled to have him compare me to her right now. But one thing nagged at me about why he needed my mother's help.

"You're a god though, shouldn't you have been able to just know or figure this stuff out on your own? Why did you need any help, let alone my mother's?" I asked, confusion clearly plastered on my face.

"Normally, yes. But the Fates would not allow us to interfere using our normal methods in regards to the situation saying it would interfere with someone's destiny." He explained.

"Whose destiny?" I asked.

"They would not say. You have to understand it is the duty of the Fates to divulge some things and not others, to allow some things and not others in order to preserve what has been predetermined. To veer off course often leads to disastrous outcomes for all involved." He said with a sigh. He had seen too many times through the ages where that was the case.

"I guess you really can't fight your own destiny then. It almost makes me sad knowing that." I replied.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Because… well, because knowing your whole life is already predetermined kinda makes you feel like what's the point in doing anything. Your life's already been decided for you." I replied with a shoulder shrug and a huff.

"That's not entirely true. You have your free will and your free will is what makes you and your life unique. Destinies have been known to change. That is another reason why the Fates don't like to share too much knowledge. If ones destiny is to change, it should be at the discretion of that person and not others." He replied.

"You mean not at your discretion. That's very noble of ya'll." I replied with a smile. It was nice to see that the gods, or at least this one, had passed the stage in their existence where we were just like dolls, to be played with, damn the consequences.

"It took us a while to get to this point, but yes, us gods have come to realize that playing with others fates does no one any good in the end." He said cryptically.

"Yes, but I'm sure ya'll get pretty frustrated by not being able to do more with all your neat bag of tricks." I replied with a smile.

"I would be lying to say that it is not a source of frustration, but… it is what it is. And it does break the monotony of things so…" He went on to say.

"So you don't mind it as much as you could." I finished his sentence.

"Exactly." He replied but then added, "Our normal tactics wouldn't have mattered anyway in this situation. You'll understand as I get more into the story."

"Okay then, let's get on with it." I said as story time continued.

"Yes, well, your mother, she offered to help me in my investigation, even though she had a life of her own to tend to; a husband and two small children. She said she couldn't bear the thought of Carl's son not knowing his father. You see Carl and your mother were cousins. So, she helped me organize my notes, adding her own knowledge here and there. Her insight and ability to analyze were beyond brilliant and definitely beyond the ability of most mortals. I knew there was something special about her. It was her cunning that brought us to the pond."

"Wait, Carl and my mother were cousins? Why didn't I know about this before? And the pond? What does a pond have to do with anything?" I asked, shocked to find out that the Hoyt and us Stackhouses were related and curious about this pond.

"I say pond because that's what it was to anyone not in the know, but what I really should say is that it was a portal." He added, adding to my curiosity.

"Portal? A portal to what?" I asked hoping that it'd be a portal to somewhere nice, like Tahiti. I could get into that; a fast track to a beautiful white sand beach, tropical drinks, tanned cabana boys with 6-pack abs and no drama. Yeah, I could totally get into that.

"A portal to the Fae dimension." He replied as if he just told me the sky was blue.

"The Fae dimension? What the heck is that? And of all the places it could be in the world it's in Bon Temps?" I asked, seriously disappointed it wasn't to Tahiti. Hadn't I earned something like that yet given my track record lately?

"You've heard of Fairies before, I'm sure. Angels? Sprites? Pixies?" He asked rather than answer my questions.

"I have, but I always thought they were just made-up because they're always in Disney movies, you know, like Tinkerbelle and such. I suppose you're going to tell me now that they are real." I replied thinking I really do need to write this stuff down to keep track of all the supernatural beings that are real. I'm not sure why, but I was surprised. Why does this stuff still surprise me? It really shouldn't at this point.

"Yes, they are, but you see we gods were under the impression that they had died out long ago, at least until Carl." He replied waiting to see my response.

"You thought they died out, but they didn't? I mean… ya'll have been around forever. How did you not know what happened to them? How could a whole group of people just poof and vanish?" I asked, because it didn't make sense.

"Indeed, it caused quite the ruckus here as you can imagine. The almighty gods didn't know the whereabouts of a lesser creature, or a supposed lesser creature." He said with an ironic chuckle. I chuckled as well thinking about how Dion reacted to the Smurfs.

After our brief laugh I stated the obvious, "So the fairies weren't so lesser then I take it."

"No. They aren't. The Fae had escaped our detection for so long due to the fact that they decided to spend most of their time on their own plane of existence… the Fae dimension." He replied and by the look on his face, he was clearly impressed with the ability of the Fae.

"So, did you think that this portal was where Carl disappeared to?" I asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Just as smart as your mother." He said and then continued. "Your mother had done some digging into Carl's, and by extension her, family history. After quite a few arguments, threats and tears, you mother was able to finally find out that their grandmother, your great-grandmother Susan Burch Turner was Fae. And, it seems that Carl had inherited some of the fae genes as well."

"What about my mother, did she inherit some of those genes as well?" I asked, wondering if this could be why I had the abilities that I did. I was so close to the answers I needed that I could taste it.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Let's finish Carl's story first." Hermes replied as I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed in annoyance. He just smirked and continued on. "I feel like I must add here that the Fae are a beautiful race, beguiling to pretty much every other race, including us gods."

"That's what attracted Aphrodite then, his looks?" I asked, wondering if the goddess of love was really that shallow. But then again, most of the people I knew in Bon Temps were that shallow, so who am I to judge?

"Partly, yes, I will not lie. The Fae are very attractive, extremely striking and abundantly seductive at that, no doubt, but they are more than that. They have a deep love of nature, pleasure and dancing. Some can teleport, shapeshift, have the ability to speak telepathically, and even perform magic comparable to ours. They are stronger than normal humans, resist disease readily, heal quicker than normal, and above all else they are exceptionally clever, which makes them tremendously appealing companions."

"Appealing enough to gain the interest of the epitome of beauty and desire." I added.

"Exactly." Hermes replied with a nod of approval.

"Did Aphrodite know that he was part Fae? I asked.

"No. The thought hadn't occurred to her because we all had thought their race had long since passed on. None of our kind had interacted knowingly with a Fae in over a millennia." He replied.

"But didn't she suspect something was off about him?" I questioned further.

"Yes, there was no denying that he was… _different_, and while she questioned it, nothing seemed to answer the question at the time of what he was other than he was just an extremely attractive human. But honestly, she was so enamored with him that she didn't dwell on what he could be that hard. There were other things she'd rather do with him." He responded, thinking back to how his sister talked of Carl. To this day she still gets weepy-eyed at the mention of her lost love.

"Okay, so this portal… You said that my mother helped you find it?" I switched gears back to that topic, not wanting to think about what this god's sister wanted to do with Hoyt's daddy. That would be too weird.

"Yes. You see, you mother was a good friend with a witch by the name of Alma Darwin. Alma was able to do a spell which walked us through the last night Carl was on our plane." He replied.

"Our plane?" I asked, confused by his choice of words.

"Dimension, if you will." He answered as I said, "Oh… okay. Sorry, go ahead and continue."

And so he continued on, "His last steps ended at the entrance of the fishing pond behind your parent's house. When your mother stepped into the pond, or more precisely stepped in the exact same spot where Carl's steps ended, she disappeared as well, shocking myself and poor Alma."

"But she came back, right? Because I'm here. You said when you knew her she only had two children, but I'm here, so she came back, right?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Yes she did, but she almost didn't." He replied solemnly. He was getting to the tricky part of the story, the messy part, the part he knew she needed to know but didn't know how she would take.

"Because she had fae blood too, right?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes." Hermes replied simply. He waited for Arabella to absorb that bit of information. He knew she was a smart girl, very smart and it wouldn't really be a stretch for her to put two and two together that she had fae blood as well. However, there was a lot more to this story.

Answers were coming, answers that I had waited for so long to hear, but so were more questions. And as much as I wanted to know more about my connection to the fae through my mom, I knew that Hermes wasn't telling me this story just to kill time or whatever. This story was part of my mom's history and by connection mine. He was leading somewhere and I needed to follow this story through. "So my mom and Carl were able to go to this other dimension, and she came back. Why didn't Carl come back? He had a family here too." I asked because I knew from the stories around town that when Carl disappeared, no one ever saw or heard from him again. Poor Hoyt. He grew up without his daddy and unfortunately with Maxine, the domineering, nasty gossip, hateful fake biddy that she was, as a mother. It was miraculous that he turned out as sweet and nice as he did considering. Maxine was a real piece of work. But this story got me to thinking, was she always that way, or did her husband cheating on her and disappearing without a trace, leaving her with a young child to raise on her own turn her into the horrible person that she was now? Did she even know her husband was cheating on her, and with whom? No offense, but there was no way in hell Maxine could ever compare with the goddess of beauty, not even with the best set of beer goggles in the world, a vat of tequila, several pills of viagra and Fredericks of Hollywood smut-wear.

Hermes response broke me out of my thoughts, "According to your mother, he had already eaten the lumiere fruit. He could not return without turning to dust and dying."

"What's a lumiere fruit?" I asked, thinking it might be good to have the information, just in case. Given my recent history I couldn't be too careful.

"Again, according to your mother, it was round, about the size and color of an orange and glowed like the sun. It supposedly smells like happiness and ecstasy and is beyond enticing to one with Fae blood, but one bite will bind you to the Fae dimension. It was created by the Queen of the Fae, Queen Mab, as a way to round up as many Fae as she could into the Fae dimension. She felt that too many were slipping back into the human plane for her liking. She didn't want any other races to know the Fae were not extinct. So only a select few Fae knew the powers of the fruit and could still move between planes freely." He replied.

"But my momma came back, she returned. How did she know not to eat the fruit? This was her first time in the Fae dimension, right?" I asked, needing to know more.

"Yes, it was. However the lumiere fruit smells different to an Earth-born Fae with child; it's smells like death and destruction to them." He replied, knowing where this was leading.

"She was pregnant with me." It came out as a statement since we both knew the answer.

"Yes, and even though she was just barely pregnant, only about a week or two at the time, her body was already making the necessary changes to keep you safe. Instinct took over and she knew not to eat the fruit being offered to her." Hermes said solemnly.

"What else did she find out when she was in the Fae dimension?" I asked, curious about my heritage.

"Honestly, not a whole lot because once she figured out that they were trying to keep her there she bolted back through the portal without a second glance." He replied.

"Oh." I said softly. I wished there was more he could tell me about the Fae.

"But, her going through the portal attracted their attention, of course. And so, due to this, she met her fairy godmother Claudine." He added.

"My mother… had a fairy godmother… like Cinderella did?" I asked dumbfounded. I mean, was I supposed to think now that she talked to mice and had evil stepsisters or the such?

"Yes. Claudine was a lovely woman, full of light and laughter and love. She tried to keep your mother safe from the other fairies who wanted to take her back to the Fae dimension." He added, bracing himself for the questions that were to come next.

"Tried? What do you mean tried?" I asked hesitantly.

"Your mother had the Fae spark. She was obviously fertile, seeing as she had two children and one on the way. The Fae were dying out due to Queen Mab's insistence of keeping the Fae in the Fae dimension. She needed more breeders…" He replied.

"Oh God, that's why her body was never found in the flood, why you said she had to leave. She's in the Fae dimension." I said wide-eyed. "They took her from us!"

"Yes. The Fae caused the flood that took your parents away. They supercharged the portal behind your house and the ensuing flood took them both." He replied.

"Wait, took them both. Was my dad part Fae too?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Corbett was half Fae." Hermes simply replied.

"How and why was all this kept from us kids? Didn't we have a right to know where we came from? What if the Fae came for us? Oh my God! I mean, we've been sitting ducks this entire time!" I yelled out. Who was looking out for us?

"It was to protect you all that you weren't given the knowledge. Claudine told the fairies in the Fae dimension that Michelle's children drowned in the flood because they did not have the spark. The lie was believed and the search for you and your siblings ceased. Thankfully you and your siblings were out of town visiting you cousin Hadley when the flood took place. While the heat was taken off of you all, Claudine felt that it would be best to never mention the Fae to you all or encourage your powers to manifest lest you be spotted inadvertently by a Mab spy." He replied.

"Well, we all know how that turned out." I replied with an eye roll.

"Some things are just meant to be." He said with a shrug.

"Or rather are fated." I added.

"Or fated." He concurred.

"So where is this Claudine character now and why hasn't she been there for us?" I asked slightly miffed. It would have been nice to have someone around to help with all the bad shit that's happened recently. But, then again, maybe she saw the shit coming and said, ah naw… they're screwed anyway. I'm outta here bitches. Smell ya later.

"She was reassigned to someone else in Dallas. Truth be told, I haven't spoken with her since she left to take that assignment." He replied. He truly had hoped that all was well with Claudine, but he really didn't know what happened with her after she left. The Fae had perfected many ways to go undetected by even the gods.

"And so she just left us alone and unguarded? What a great Fairy Godmother. Are you sure she wasn't an evil step-relative of some sort just pretending to be a Fairy Godmother?" I asked sarcastically.

Hermes chuckled before answering, "No. I'm quite sure there was nothing evil about Claudine. And while I understand how it may look to you, her leaving, but in all honesty if she stayed it would have looked suspicious to the Fae community. Her distance from your family helped solidify the lie that you and your siblings died. If you were truly dead, there'd be no reason for her to stay."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I don't like it, but it makes sense." I said with a sigh before continuing, "So I guess that's why my sister Sookie and I have the powers we do, because we're part Fae as well." It amazed me. Somewhere in this conversation with this god I learned that my family was part Fae; made the obvious connection that _**I**_ was part Fae. And yet, the conversation had rolled on smooth as butter; like it was always a known concept, accepted, logical, believed. I always knew there was something different about me and Sookie, but _**this**_… this wasn't what I would have ever expected and yet it made perfect sense somehow and intuitively I knew it was a truth that there was no use denying. So knowing there was no other alternative but acceptance I just continued to roll with it. And as Scarlett would say, 'Tomorrow is another day.' I'll just have my breakdown then. You know, schedule it after a mani/pedi and massage.

But before Hermes could reply I added, "But why doesn't Jason seem to have any powers? Shouldn't he?" I couldn't help but think on how my brother didn't have any special talents besides getting laid, and often. Although I hate to admit this, most men would sell their mothers to have that talent. "Wait, unless sexual prowess is a Fae power? Oh sweet Jesus, is that the Fae power he got?"

Hermes laughed at my questions before replying. "Yes and no." He replied as I gave him a look that said, 'really you're going to do that again?' He sighed before continuing. "It explains your sister's powers. As for your brother, he inherited the Fae's exceptional beauty and obviously the art of seduction is second nature to that one, but the spark he did not inherit."

"How is that possible? Both our parents had it." I asked.

"They weren't full Faes so it was just the luck of the genetic roll of the dice that he didn't inherit the spark." He replied with a shrug.

"Okay, so Jason didn't inherit '_the spark'_ but Sookie and I did. Wait, you said that this all explained Sookie's powers. What about mine?" I asked worriedly. What was I missing?

This was the part he was excited about and yet dreading telling her. He wanted so badly for her to take the news well, but there was no guarantee that she would. There was no going back now though. The truth needed to come out. It was time. It was fated.

"You are a very special creature Arabella. As far as I know, there is no other out there like you." He began and then stopped, still hesitant to know her reaction.

"What does that mean? You can't just leave me hanging like that." I replied flustered and anxious.

"I think you know if you think about it. Maybe this will help… Telekinesis is not a Fae trait." He replied, eyes pleading for her to say what he was having a hard time trying to.

It felt like I had just gotten hit by a ton of bricks as the realization of what he was insinuating overwhelmed me. Thank God, the one up in heaven and not the one here in Cloud Cukoo Land, I was sitting because if I wasn't I think I would have fell over with the knowledge. "This can't be happening. It… it just can't. You have to be mistaken. My mother… no… my mother wouldn't…oh God…" I replied softly yet erratically, as disbelief and a huge lump in my throat were currently making it difficult to speak.

"You're a smart girl Arabella and you have instincts that have served you well and kept you alive. You know what the truth is." He said gingerly as he tried to put his hand on Arabella's shoulder for encouragement, knowing that she needed to be the one to say it first.

"No. It just can't be." I responded again in denial, swatting his hand away. "My mother loved my father!" I yelled back, but even as the words left my mouth I could feel the uncertainty in them. I was so small when my parents died. All I knew were the stories that my family told me through the years. My family wouldn't lie, but maybe their version of the truth was the version my parents portrayed to them. Maybe something else was really going on. There seemed to be so many truths lying under the surface of things lately that anything could seem possible… and though I hated to admit it, even this could be true.

Hermes stilled for a moment at my outburst and my rejection of his comfort, seemingly hurt by both, but he quickly recovered and said, "You're right, she did love Corbett… but she loved me as well. And contrary to what you may have going on in your mind right now, I did not set out to seduce your mother and she had no problems with your father. Our relationship, brief as it was, was as unexpected as it was beautiful and fulfilling and special. It was two people who in their interactions found a connection they needed at the moment; that filled a part of them they didn't even know they needed filling. And though it pained me greatly, your mother realized that even though she loved me, her place was with Corbett and you children. She returned to you all; her greatest loves." A look of great sadness befell Hermes face as he looked away. And, with that look, I knew that he missed my mother greatly and loved her even more.

"Did he know about the two of you? That I wasn't his?" I asked as tears ran down my face. The world that I knew before no longer existed. I didn't know what world I was in now and it scared me. How would my siblings handle the news? Could I tell them? Would they even believe me? Would I believe me? Shit, this just the cherry on top of the sprinkles on top of the frosting on top of the cupcake that was my fucked up life right now.

"No. Your mother and I felt it would be better to keep this secret until it was time to tell you. Besides, it would have only caused him needless pain. She chose to stay with him." Hermes replied sadly. He had hoped to reveal the truth to Arabella with Michelle.

"And what about me? I was just your dirty little secret. No wait, I bet I was even better than that… I was a mistake that according to Zeus's, or should I say grandpa's, rules you couldn't fix. Did you even care that you had a daughter? Did I mean nothing to you?" I cried out the words before raising my hands to my head as I sobbed. All those years of Gran having to hold down the fort by herself, raising three small children instead of getting to enjoy her retirement; all those years of sacrifice and pitiful looks from neighbors and for what? So that daddy dearest could party like it was 1999 up in Cloud Cukoo Land and play with his My Little Pony or some shit like that? My heart ached so hard right now that it physically hurt. In minutes I went from being in orphan to being abandoned.

Hermes tried to reach out to his daughter, to embrace her, let her know she couldn't be further from the truth, but Arabella wasn't having any of it and violently smacked his arms away.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you ever touch me! Why tell me this now? I've lived all these years without any knowledge of you, without you caring to show up in my life. Why now?" I shouted at him, needing to know the real reason behind this untimely reunion of sorts. If I've learned anything over the last few months, and I have learned a lot, it's that nothing is ever quite what it seems and nothing happens for no reason.

"You were not a mistake Arabella. You were very much wanted and loved by both your mother and myself." Hermes began before getting interrupted by Arabella.

"Yeah, I could tell by all the Hallmark cards you sent every birthday and you showing up at Christmas pageants and oh wait, you didn't do any of the shit. Nope, in fact you didn't exist until today in my world. So pardon me if I don't believe a lick of what you're saying right now." I blurted out, fierce with anger.

Hermes took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Look, I know you're angry. And you have every right to feel the way you do. But please, let me tell you my side of things before you pass judgment." He said, pleading for Arabella to hear him out. His heart was breaking from seeing his daughter in so much pain and turmoil due to his actions, or inactions as was the case here.

"Whatever. It's not like I have a choice here." I replied like an insolent child but I didn't care. Really, where was I going to go? I was stuck for the time being in Cloud Cukoo Land with a god who now turns out to be my absentee father. 'Yeah me!' I thought to myself with a sarcastic eye roll. Yeah, I was angry.

"You are a demi-god with Fae ancestry in you as well Arabella. You have no idea who and what is out there that would love to get their hands on you and your blood." Hermes started to say before Arabella interrupted him.

"And who's fault would that be that I have no idea what's out there, hmmmm?" I cried out in anger. I was so tired of being in the dark about pretty much everything until it just about bites my in the ass. Wait, hold the phone… I'm a… a… demi-god. Holy… Fucking… Shit… I wonder if Percy Jackson really exists or Hercules. Mmmmm Hercules… Kellan Lutz was pretty hot playing Hercules with his ripped abs… I wonder if he's somewhere here in Cloud Cukoo Land… whoa, completely getting off track here… Man, there must be something in the air here that makes your mind wonder to not so appropriate things…

"I know that it looks like I abandoned you, but I didn't. I always looked out for you; watched over you." He added, breaking my out of my meandering thoughts and bringing me back on track, that is being pissed as all get out at my dead beat dad.

"Are you kidding me? Where were you when Rene attacked me or when Longshadow knocked me out or when the crazy bomber guy showed up at the door because I sure as hell don't remember you being around and 'watching' me!" I yelled at him, channeling my inner Lafayette as I started pointing my finger in the air and wagged it around like he does when he's worked up about something.

"I was watching, watching you turn into the fine woman who stands before me now, unafraid, clever, resourceful and fierce." He replied, a proud look upon his face.

"You could just as easily be looking at my casket right now. I nearly died in those instances and you just what, sat back with a bag of popcorn and enjoyed the show? What kind of sick bastard are you?" I asked astounded and repulsed by his seeming lack of concern for my safety.

"You still don't see do you? Yes, you were in danger, but those dangers made you think, react, advance your powers and your mind. They made you stronger. Those dangers were just a _taste_ of what you _could_ face out there in the mortal realm. Because of your birthright and your blood you need to be able to protect yourself, rely on yourself, depend on yourself because there might not always be someone around to help you. So, did I sit back and watch your struggles, yes but not with popcorn and a happy heart as you so harshly stated before, but rather with worry and guilt but mostly with hope that you would overcome it all, which you did much to my joy and satisfaction. You are a child of a god and with that comes many challenges as well as many expectations…" He replied.

"Challenges? Expectations? How can I survive these challenges or live up to your expectations when I don't even know what they are?" I scoffed at his statement.

"But that's the thing though, isn't it. Life throws curveballs at us all the time without letting know in advance that they are coming. Yours are just a bit more… involved." He replied.

"Involved. Is that your fancy way of saying mine are a bit more fucked up? I mean, did you see what the Maenad did to my town?" I asked with a huff while I crossed my arms across my chest, shaking my head in disbelief and disgust.

"Yes, you have dealt with some very unusual and deadly situations, there's no denying that. But, you have to be prepared for what may come." Hermes stressed the later words.

"What are you not telling me here?" I asked, sensing that he knew more than he was saying.

"You are perceptive. That will be to your benefit you know." He replied with a sorrowful grin.

Switching gears because I felt like I wasn't going to get any more straight answers I asked, "Can I go home now? I need to burn down my house now or something because Dion's Maenad destroyed it in her failed attempt to seduce him or become god-like or some shit like that."

I look of hurt flashed across Hermes' face, as he understood the meaning behind her question. She no longer wanted to be in his presence. "You want to leave?"

"Yes. You obviously feel no parental duty towards me." I replied, tears forming in my eyes.

"That's not true; not at all." He replied strongly.

"Of course it is. You've not been in my life until today." I started to say before he interjected.

"I explained why I could not be there." He interrupted.

"Well, no, no you didn't, not really. And you know what, I don't even care right now. We've had this long drawn out conversation and I feel like the only information I've gotten is that you're the sperm donor that knocked up my half Faerie mother. Everything else has been utter horseshit, useless and stinking of rhetorical nonsense."

"There are things I can reveal and things I cannot." He replied. He hated that the Fates truly had his hands tied.

"Yeah, well, that's a choice you're making there isn't it? You know the information and you choose what to share and what not to share. You've said that there are things I need to be ready for out in my world, things that are probably scary as shit seeing as you've insinuated as such, but you refuse to tell me what they are let alone how to survive them. That doesn't really give me any warm fuzzies towards you, _Daddy Dearest_. So if it's alright with you I'd rather go home, or at least to what's left of it and try to forget ever meeting you." I said as I stood up, wanting so badly to leave this place.

"This hasn't gone the way I planned. Please, sit, let me try to explain this better…" Hermes tried to reason with his daughter, he still had more to tell her, but obviously had failed in his approach. He should have known that she would not have taken this information well. She was Michelle's daughter after all in every way; feisty, clever, intolerant of being kept in the dark. Her reaction had also hurt him deeply. He loved his daughter, no matter what it looked like, and he knew it didn't look good to her at the moment. He didn't want her to leave like this, not wanting to see him again. No, that wouldn't do.

"No, I think I'll just take my chances out there in the real world while you stay up here in Cloud Cukoo Land and make miniature Eiffel Towers or Starbucks or whatever. I'm done." I replied, and I really was. I just wanted to go home and deal with something I understood. The shitstorm that Maryann caused to my town, my house, now that I understood. The steps that needed to be taken like cleaning up the house, the yard, making sure everyone was alright and back to their normal selves, getting Arlene's kids back to her, those things I got. This nonsense here with Hermes (I still can't get used to the idea of calling him Dad), this shit I didn't get because I had nothing to go on. 'Beware and be prepared for what could come.' What the fuck did that do for me? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. What was I supposed to do, sleep with one eye open the rest of my life? Throw me a bone here! But no, that wouldn't make me stronger. Fuck this shit!

Hermes wasn't ready to let her go yet, and especially not like this. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot here. Let's start over. I'll have a meal brought to us and we can talk of other things first, get to know one another." He started to say before he was stopped by Arabella's laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked after laughing at his suggestion. Was he for real?

"No. I want to know you better and for you to know me better. I've missed so much and…" Hermes said, choking up a bit with emotion.

I noticed that he was getting choked up, but I was too mad and upset to care at this point. "You've missed twenty years of my life. I don't think that we'd have enough time over tea and crumpets to talk about everything we'd done during that time. So I say, why start now? And given your track record, it may be another twenty years before I see you again anyway. Why don't we just cut our losses here and pretend this meeting never occurred and you go on doing your god things up here and I go on dodging lord knows what back in the real world without any of your help because you don't plan on giving me any anyway because you obviously don't care."

"DO NOT PROCEDE TO MAKE ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT MY FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG MY FEELINGS ARE FOR YOU. YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER…" Hermes began to articulate his feelings towards his daughter, however due to his emotions getting the best of him, the words came out booming and oppressive, causing Arabella to shutter and cower in fear.

'Oh my God, and I don't mean the one yelling at me at the moment who claims to be my father, my mouth has finally done me in. I'm gonna die here in Cloud Cukoo Land.' I thought to myself, tears forming in my eyes, as the angry god before me began shouting at me about his feelings. I could've really used Oprah here to calm his ass down and help facilitate this father-daughter reunion that just went to hell in a hand basket. Yeah, she'd be much better at mediating than say Wendy Williams, who probably would cause World War III here while trying to get more gossip from the clearly pissed off god. As his words got louder I crouched down, placing my hands over my head as his voice pierced the room, threatening to blow my eardrums to high heaven.

"Oh, that wasn't my intention. I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't be scared." Hermes began to say as he reached for Arabella's head to stroke her hair, to let her know that he was sorry he scared her. Arabella drew back in obvious fear.

"I just want to go home now." I said with a sniffle. If I wasn't done before, I was most certainly now.

Hermes sighed. He blew this first encounter with his daughter. Instead of preparing her for what was to come next, he scared and alienated her. He would have to hope that Dion would do better than he did. "I am truly sorry that this first meeting has gone the way it has. This wasn't the way I expected it to go and I hope that in the future you will give me another chance to explain and be there in your life. However, I understand that you've had a lot on your plate and this hasn't helped matters. I will give you time to sort your feelings out. But, we will see each other again. I will not give up on having you in my life."

I rose up from my crouched position with the most impassive expression on my face. I was over all this and tired. I just wanted to go home. I said nothing to his decree of wanting to be in my life. Honestly I didn't know if I could believe him or not or if I even wanted to see him again. There were so many emotions swirling in my mind that I didn't know what was up or down. I just knew I wanted to be as far away from this situation as possible.

Hermes nodded in slight defeat, as his daughter remained silent. He had hoped that she would say something, agreeing to try again in the future, just anything to show that she was open to a father daughter relationship in the future, but he had to concur that he would have to earn that right by her, which he for sure had not here. "Well, I guess you do need to go home and meet up with your friends who are probably very worried about you right now. But, before I send you back I have a few things to give to you."

"I don't want anything from you." I replied quickly, just wanting to get home. I didn't want a goody bag or parting gift from this trip.

"I insist you take the items. They are your birthright." Hermes said with such authority that Arabella sighed and rolled her eyes as she acquiesced knowing there was no sense in fighting him on it. She wouldn't win.

"First is this necklace, it is called the Cluviel Dor." Hermes said as he produced the piece of jewelry out of nowhere. He then handed it to his daughter with affection. "It was your mother's."

"It's beautiful." I responded, catching a breath as I took it into my possession. This was my mother's. I couldn't explain it, but I could feel her love for me in the object, which made no sense, but yet there it was. I looked over the golden locket that hung at the end of the necklace. It was circular and contained a large green stone in the middle that seemed to glow on its own. I turned the locket over to look at the back and noticed some symbols. They were not any letters that I recognized, but they seemed to be words of some sort because there was no pattern to them.

"Does this say something? I'm assuming this is writing in another language." I asked, still looking over the locket.

Hermes smiled at her. "Yes. That is the ancient script of the Fae."

"Do you know what it says?" I asked, now opening the locket to find there was a mirror inside.

"You know, I've never been able to open that up, ever. Only one of Fae blood can open it." He replied as he looked to see what was inside. He would be lying to say he wasn't curious about what lay inside the magical object.

"So I guess that means you don't know what it says then." I stated, figuring that this would be added to my long list of things I'll have to figure out later, like the true meaning of life, how my sister makes the most mouthwatering desserts and what the hell was going on between me and a certain blonde old as shit vampire.

"No, I do not. I only know what your mother told me about it. She said that it was given to her by her Faerie grandfather, Niall when he visited her one night. She said that he was one of the few Faeries that could be trusted. He gave this to her telling her that it grants the owner one and only one wish; your hearts ultimate desire. You must not wear it out in public, but rather keep it in a safe place, one that no one would ever find but you and save it for a time that you really truly need it."

"But how would I know how to use it?" I asked dumbfounded. I was pretty sure that the Fae didn't have a website on all things Fae that I could just whip up on my computer. Or maybe they did and I was just out of the loop as usual.

"Your Fae side would lead you the way. It's in your blood." Hermes said as he handed Arabella another item, a pair of gorgeous muted golden sandals. "Please, put these on."

"These are beautiful and a great neutral, but I take it they are also more than they seem." I said as I took the shoes from him and replaced the ones that I currently was wearing.

"You are correct. These shoes will transform to go with any outfit you are wearing." He began to say.

"Wow. I'll admit that will cut down on my shopping I guess, but why would my footwear matter to you? Did you forget to mention you were also the God of Fabulousness?" I said with a snort. Maybe he should have been Lafayette's father instead?

"I wasn't finished telling you about the shoes." He said with a huff. "They also grant the wearer the ability to move faster than the speed of sound should the wearer need to get out of a sticky situation."

"Oooohhhhh." I replied, my mouth moving in slow motion as I drawed out the word. "That could possibly come in handy, I guess." I still wasn't ready to make nice with him just yet.

"Yes, well, it can. And lastly, I give you this." He said as he handed Arabella what looked to be a black credit card.

"Is this a Visa Black Card? Is this to make up for all the stuff you never bought me? Because let me tell you mister…" I started to ask incredulous. Did he think he was going to buy my love? What kind of person did he think I was?

"A what card? No. This isn't a card of any sort. This is the ultimate lock pick. This device will unlock any type of lock ever made." He said proudly. He couldn't help it. The device was of his own design and implementation.

I looked at the black rectangle in my hand and said the only thing that came to mind. "Huh." It really didn't look like much to be honest.

"I just gave you the ultimate lock picking tool in the world and you say huh? You could break out of or in to any place in the world. You could take literally anything you want." He said, slightly confused at her lack of enthusiasm over his gift.

"So what, do you want me to be a thief or something? That doesn't sound like a very fatherly thing to suggest." I said dubiously. Oh Lord, Gran's probably rolling over in her grave at the suggestion, by my supposed father at that, of thieving.

"Well, I am the god of thieves, but no, that's not what I'm suggesting, although I wouldn't hold it against you. I just… I just want you to be able to…" He said but then stopped. He already was doing too much as it was and was worried the Fates would think he overstepped his bounds.

He didn't need to say anything further. I understood what he said without actually saying anything. "Thank you… for these things. But, not to sound ungrateful, but I really need to get home. There are others who are probably wondering where I am." I was grateful for the items, but I was still an emotional wreck. Not only that, Sam and Godric are probably wondering what the hell happened to me. Not that I'd really be able to do justice in my explanation of… this.

"Yes, well, that they are." He replied before adding, "I trust that you understand the information given to you this night should only be shared with those who absolutely need to know or whom you trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. The more people who find out about you, the more in danger you will be in."

"I understand." I replied simply. I knew it would be hard to contain this information from everyone, as most secrets are hard to keep. But, I liked living and that had to be my foremost thought when it came to who I told and who I didn't tell. Although since I didn't have the ability to glamour, it appeared that I'd have to tell Sam and Godric at least a part of the truth. After all they saw me disappear.

Hermes knew his daughter was clever and she would make the best choices under whatever circumstances would arise, of that he had no doubt. "Well, then I guess this is it for now."

"I guess." I replied softly. I really didn't know if this would be the last time I saw him and I didn't know how I felt about that yet. He obviously didn't have a good track record though so I knew I wasn't going to get my hopes up that he'd actually try to reach out again.

"I know what you're thinking, but I promise you, I _will_ return to your life." He said as he tried to embrace his daughter, only to have her stiffen at his touch. Sadly, he released his grip and added, "Remember what I have told you here today and use your gifts wisely. You are a child of Hermes. You are strong and clever and you are a survivor. But most of all, you are loved."

Arabella saw the sad look in his crystal clear blue eyes as she felt the pin pricks on her skin and saw the light begin to pour out of her pores like before when she was abducted here in the first place. She knew she was going home and the thought of that brought her as much relief as much as it terrified her. She wanted to go home and pick up the pieces, but what would be waiting there? Maybe she should have asked Hermes to send her to Disneyland instead, you know, the happiest place on earth. She could use a little happy right now.

…...

Arabella returned to the mortal realm in the same spot where she had left it, albeit cleaner and with more on her mind. As for Sam and Godric, they were still standing in their same spots, shock written clearly across their faces.

"You… you… you disappeared and now you're back. What happened?" Sam practically yelled out at Arabella. Evidently being in shock made him unable to control the loudness of his voice.

I ignored his question for the moment and instead asked, "How long was I gone for?" I couldn't help but wonder if time worked differently between here and in Cloud Cukoo Land, which was my chosen way to call Mt. Olympus from now on.

"A few seconds at most." Godric answered calmly, but it was clear that he also was shocked by my disappearing act. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." I replied with a small smile before being startled by a voice behind me.

"Hello mates." Dion said happily as he came from behind me.

"Arabella, do you know him?" Sam asked because he sure as hell had never seen this British guy around Merlotte's.

"Uhhhh, yeah. I just met him actually." I replied, not knowing exactly how much to tell Sam and Godric.

"It's okay to tell these two Arabella." Dion said as he looked at the ground at his dead Maenad. 'What a shame.' He thought to himself as he saw the nasty remnants of his previous devotee.

"Okay. Well, this may come to you both as a shock, but Maryann, while crazy as a loon, wasn't too far off in her beliefs here." I said trying to build up to the big shocker.

"No. You've got to be kidding me. That can't be…" Sam said as the realization of who this may be began to dawn on him.

"Yeah, just so you know, he prefers to be called Dion." I said as both Sam and Godric's eyes went wider than I thought was even possible.

…

Eric showed up at the Queen's estate ten minutes after he was supposed to due to an unexpected bar fight that broke out as he was getting ready to leave. In a normal bar fight situation he would have just left Pam in charge of cleaning up the mess. The fight tonight however involved half the bar, with many of the humans involved high on V. No, this situation had to be cleaned up quickly and discretely. He knew that this was unfortunately just a taste of the aftermath of all the V that had been sold in his jurisdiction lately. He was glad that the sale of it had stopped, not only because humans tended to act like assholes on it as demonstrated by tonight's antics, but also in the end, Eric had to concur with the Magister; the blood was sacred and should only be used on those who truly deserved its magical essence. There was a reason why vampires didn't just go willy-nilly turning people and giving their blood away. Most humans couldn't handle the effects or weren't worthy, not by a long shot.

He straightened up the lapel on his tight fitting grey suit, which had gotten messed up after flying to the Queen's estate, as he waited to be brought to the Queen's chambers by her bodyguards. While he didn't know what to expect in this meeting tonight, nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to find out.

"Ah, Mr. Northman, so good of you to finally join us. I would have waited to start the show, but you see I was too excited to begin. Please sit and let me explain as I know you are probably confused by all this." Said a vampire who Eric was unfamiliar with, but who no doubt was very old, very powerful and very much in control of the current situation. Eric knew by the sinister smile and the sheer power radiating off of this stylishly dressed male vampire that it would be unwise to do anything other than what this vampire wanted, at least for now.

To say that Eric was confused would be the understatement of the year. In front of him were the dead bodies of most of the other sheriffs in Louisiana. The only one not dead was Blackburn, who currently sat as still as stone and looked as dazed as someone who just came out of surgery as he sat on one of Sophie-Anne's antique chaises, covered in sprinkles of blood and bits of flesh of his former comrades in arms.

Eric slowly took a seat on the mid-century chair that was situated next to the chaise Blackburn was on. 'What the fuck was going on? And where the hell was the Queen?' These were the burning questions of his mind.

"A man with taste I see. I brought that chair with me. You see, my wife's choices in decor are so… old and ornate… don't you think? Speaking of my wife, Victor, have my men fetch my beautiful wife." The old vampire said with a smirk to his obvious second in command.

"Of course my liege." Victor replied with a smirk of his own. "Bring the Queen in." He yelled to the other lackeys in the room.

Eric's eyes widened when he saw the Queen being brought into the room in what amounted to an oversized golden birdcage. But what had them nearly bulged out of their sockets was the fact that her arms and legs had been chopped off, completely. It would take at least a year if not more for her limbs to regenerate, that is if she lived long enough for that to occur.

"Ah yes, there is my little dove. Her wings have been clipped as you can plainly see. Can't have my little dove fly away now can I?" The still yet nameless vampire said with the happiness of a schoolgirl before adding in a more menacing tone, "Mr. Northman, I know that you had pledged your loyalty to Sophie-Anne in the past and have been one of her most trusted and faithful underlings. I consider that quite admirable in this day and age. However, you must understand that now that she and I have been united by the Magister in revered matrimony, you must swear you loyalty to me now, just like Blackburn over there has." Eric understood the meaning of this vampire's words quite well. It was obvious that the vampires who met the true death here tonight vowed to go down defending their Queen. Commendable, but foolish in the end. What would happen to their areas? Rulers would come and go, he had seen enough of that in his long life. But, he needed to make sure that his area stayed safe, his child stayed safe, that Arabella stayed safe. What would happen if another sheriff took over his area and found out about her, tried to taste her, make her his? No! Even though she wasn't technically his anymore, but rather Godric's, Eric knew he would do whatever he had to in order to keep her safe, even if it meant switching allegiances to this asshole. Also, if given enough time, maybe he could help Sophie-Anne out with the mess she was in. At least this vampire didn't kill her yet. Why hadn't Sophie-Anne come to him earlier for help? None of this made sense.

"If you are her husband then I of course would pledge my loyalty to you as well. But you seem to have me at a loss here as you know who I am but I do not know who you are." Eric said strategically, his voice even and in control. Never let them see you sweat.

"You are right, my apologies of course. I usually have impeccable manners but you see tonight I have been… disappointed… by the lack of vision and faith of your previous comrades. Blackburn and yourself seem to be the only ones with intelligence in the group." He said before adding, "But, to answer your question, my name is Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada and now Louisiana."

Eric internally sighed as he found out who his new liege was. Felipe de Castro was indeed an old vampire if memory served correctly, as old or even older than Godric. Of course Sophie-Anne would have no luck in defeating his power play by herself; she was only a babe compared to him. Speaking of Godric though, Eric would need to keep Godric's presence in Area 5 a secret or Felipe may consider him a threat to his power play. Eric prayed that Godric had gone straight to the humans and that no vampires saw him in the area.

Looking straight into the sobbing red eyes of the Queen with an expressionless look upon his face Eric said, "I pledge my allegiance to you, King Felipe. What is your bidding?" Eric knew that Sophie-Anne was smart and that she had to know there was no other choice in the matter, especially if she was to get any help. Dead sheriffs can't exactly help you out of birdcages.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Go back to Area 5 Sheriff Northman and spread the word that there is a new regent. Blackburn, you go back to Area 4 and do the same. I want everyone to know that there is a new regime in place. I will let the two of you know what is expected moving forward within the week. That is all." Felipe said with a wave of his hand signaling for the two surviving sheriffs to leave.

Eric grabbed a hold of Blackburn's coat to stand him up. Blackburn nodded to Eric in reply, letting him know that he was back to his senses. The two then sped out of the Queen's, or rather the King's, estate and away from the eyes and ears of the new court. There was much to discuss and plan.


	39. Chapter 39

Wow! Arabella's really got some heavy stuff going on right now, right? Well, it's True Blood, so we know that it can be a roller coaster of emotions for our favorite characters. But, at least she finally knows where she comes from now right? But where will that take her? Hmmmmm? We shall see. And of course, Eric and Sookie's HUGE mistake still needs to be dealt with as well. All in good time my pretties (insert evil laugh while rubbing hands together maniacally).

Thank you all once again for sticking around for what's turning out to be a whale of a story. I knew it'd be big, but never this long. But, it's so fun to write and I love my Arabella so, what the hell, right?

Thank you to my reviewers. I can't tell you how happy I am when I see that someone has reviewed!

Emzy2k11: I hope this is soon enough and you like it!

Chibichibi98: Yeah, her genetics play a large part in how she's been able to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds, but so does her innate will to live and her street smarts. She will definitely use her gifts from Hermes, hopefully sometimes in a fun way. I'm still working on those details. As for Eric, well, a shake up in the vampire infrastructure was a necessary evil to move the story along.

SwedishFanFictionLover: I'm so glad you liked the update. Yeah, for Arabella finding out that Hermes was her father after twenty years of being in the dark on what was already not the best night of her life… yeah… that wasn't going to go well for him… at all. As for Felipe, he is in the books, but I'm sorta just using the idea of him and Victor and will ultimately mold those characters as I need them in the story. I like to use ideas from True Blood and twist them around or use them in completely different ways. I think it helps to make the story fresh, or at least I hope so.

Guest: Arabella will find out about Eric and Sookie. It will be a very low point for her. But you know what they say, what doesn't kill you…

KristyMarie91: Thank you! Here it is.

AdrienneG25: Thank you for your kind words. I hope that I can continue to impress.

Swcky: Hope you stay for the ride!

Emily: Here it is… finally… I know, I'm so bad…

Guest: Hope you love this chapter too.

Also, I think I've had the poll open long enough now on whether or not to keep Nora in the story. The voters have spoken and it seems that Nora will not make an appearance. Sorry Nora. But, I have so many other characters and plotline that hopefully her presence won't be missed too badly.

…

Eric finally stopped running once he reached the secret meeting spot that all the sheriffs used to discuss things outside the Queen's ever-watchful eye that lay on a secluded spot along the Red River. He knew that Blackburn would follow shortly, as they usually did after being summoned by the Queen. Because of his age, he also knew he'd arrive well ahead of his friend. This gave him ample time to text Arabella and Godric, not knowing which one would be able to text back first. He needed to find out what was happening on their end so he could focus better on this royal mess of a situation. He couldn't be distracted by his worry over them. The Queen and therefore all of the vampires in the state of Louisiana were in grave danger. If the usurper Felipe wanted to right now, he could vanquish every last vampire in the state, either by banishing them or outright killing them. Eric had seen it happen at least three times over his lifespan when a new monarch takes over. Normally he would just grab Pam and Godric and leave on his own accord, before the shit really hit the fan. Lord knows they had plenty of places they could go. But now… now he had ties here that bound him to stay. He had his very profitable business, he had the vampires in his area who depended on him for their safety and his guidance, but most of all he had Arabella, whom he could never leave to her own devices given the current political turmoil. If word got out of her… uniqueness; about her beauty; her… just anything about her, she'd be in grave danger. And given her perchance for danger these days… No. He'd stay. He'd make sure she was safe. He had to.

'Odin's mercy, how did things get so fucked up?' Eric thought to himself as he sat jadedly on a stump next to the rivers' edge, his eyes focused on the moonlight reflected in the water. His original intention was to try to get back to Arabella as fast as he could to help with the efforts to get rid of the Maenad after dealing with what he thought would be the Queen's next whim. Who would've guessed what was to actually follow suit? Looking at his watch, he knew that the plan Arabella and her company of merry men had come up with was already in motion or finished by now. He didn't want to throw a wrench in their schemes by showing up unexpectedly. But not only that, now he had his own serious situation on his hands with the Queen being literally and figuratively incapacitated what with her basically being usurped by the King of Nevada, Felipe. So much had happened in such a short time and without so much as a whisper of it said anywhere. That's what jarred Eric the most. This Felipe guy just came from seemingly nowhere. Seeds of this overthrow had to have been planted somewhere, but he didn't see it coming at all. He felt blindsided and worried. Worry was not an emotion that Eric dealt with very well. He was always the one to make others worry. But yet, there it was… worry. Shit… if he didn't see this coming, what else is he not seeing? Eric needed answers; he needed his own plan… NOW.

Eric received a message back from Godric soon after saying that everything had been taken care of and that everyone was fine. Godric also wrote that if he could, he should meet up with them at the Stackhouse residence. Eric felt immediate relief that at least one part of the night went well, or at least seemed to have succeeded. Eric texted back that Godric should not let his presence be known to any others in the area and to tell those that do know he's there that they need to keep it a secret. Godric replied that he would do so, which relieved Eric immensely.

Blackburn arrived shortly after Eric and Godric's text session looking a little worse for wear. Eric knew that whatever went down earlier tonight shook Blackburn to his core, which really unsettled Eric because Blackburn, though young, usually could hold his shit together.

"What happened back there Logan?" Eric asked his friend from his position on the tree stump before rubbing his face with his hand in frustration. He didn't like being out of the loop. Being out of the loop meant you were at a disadvantage. And being at a disadvantage like this could lead you to the true death. Eric had no intention of succumbing to the true death just yet, not when he finally found something so precious to live for, someone precious to live for.

"The shit just hit the fan in there Eric. It just hit the fan." Logan Blackburn said while shaking his head with closed eyes as he relived the horrid scene in his mind. Eric, sensing his friend needed a moment, gave it to him, begrudgingly though. Eric was not a sentimental guy. There was no use for it in their world. In their world people died all the time; human, vampire, werewolf; it made no difference. And it was because of that reason Eric did not let more than a select few into his inner circle, into his realm of care. He did not mourn many because he did not let many get close. It was a safeguard for his emotions and his sanity. However, he would allow Blackburn this moment because he knew that Blackburn was not as old, not as jaded and not as guarded with his emotions. Eric knew that Blackburn would be now though and for some strange reason it made Eric just a little bit sad. But, it was a rite of passage that any vampire needed to go through if they were to exist for a long time.

"They were our friends Eric and there was nothing I could do to save them." Blackburn cried out, obviously letting grief and guilt take him over. Eric had to stop it though, for Blackburn's sake as well as his. They needed to stay focused if they were to survive.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Eric said with a firm yet kind voice. He needed the information as he also needed Blackburn back in the right frame of mind. If Blackburn were to further survive, he'd have to push his true feelings and emotions aside. Eric had taken this vampire under his wing many years ago and he would not leave him flapping in the wind now. Eric vowed he would help guide Blackburn through this fiasco as best he could. There was no one else left who could. Plus, Eric would need all the help he could get if he were to try to help Sophie-Anne get back her queendom. Eric may not have liked all the things the Queen had made him do or some of her decisions; however she was young and he knew that explained many of her more questionable decisions. But, for the most part, she was a fair, kind queen who did not deserve what happened to her. Louisiana was thriving under her rule, at least until recently, but not only that, she usually respected her sheriff's autonomy, something Eric required immensely in choosing a place to live. Being as old as he was, he knew he would not deal with someone in his business all the time too well, if at all.

Blackburn took a deep steadying breath before he began his tale. "Yeah, okay… I'm good. I'm good. So… I got to the Queen's about the same time as most of the other sheriffs. We were quickly ushered into the main living area where Felipe greeted us. He was all pleasantries and bullshit then, but already acting like he owned the joint, which made all of us suspicious."

"As it should have. Continue." Eric interjected.

"Yeah, well, Duprez asked where the Queen was, seeing as she was who called us to come and it was her house. Felipe laughed and said she would be out shortly; that they had a surprise to share with everyone." Blackburn recounted, shuddering at the remembrance of the next sight that he beheld. "He then told his second in command, Victor Madden I think his name was, to bring out the surprise."

"And what was the surprise?" Eric asked even though he had a sneaking suspicion of what it could be.

"So Madden yells out for the guards to escort the Queen to receive her visitors. They dragged her out in a wedding dress and silver shackles. SILVER SHACKLES! Can you believe it? Her skin was burning so badly I thought that her hands would fall right off. You could see the vapors coming off of her bloodstained porcelain skin. And the stench! Shit, I've never smelled something so awful. She must've had those shackles on for a long while. The Queen though, I don't know how, she hadn't shed one tear. She still looked so… regal… even through all that… head held high, walking in those unbelievably high heels she always wore. Anyway, next Felipe called for Victor to get the Magister, that they had a wedding ceremony to begin."

"I can't believe that the Magister would willingly perform the ceremony, the right of alignment, with a shackled queen." Eric interjected. The Magister was above all the politics of the kings and queens. His position was to maintain order and uphold the sacred laws of the Authority, not pick sides in a power grab.

"No, you'd be right, he didn't. He was dragged into the room by some of Felipe's goons, silvered as well. He wasn't as composed about it as the Queen though. He was screaming and carrying on something fierce. Felipe got tired quickly of the Magister's ranting and screamed at him to do the fucking ceremony or there'd be more silver. The Magister gave in and said the words. Right after that is when all hell broke loose." Blackburn replied gravely. The memories were still so fresh.

"What happened next?" Eric asked.

"Felipe flashed to one of the ceremonial swords that Sophie-Anne had on the wall and cut off the Magister's head, followed by the Queen's arms and legs. It was absolute fucking madness. Who just comes in and does… that?" Blackburn said still flabbergasted by the whole ordeal. It was surreal and scary as shit and never in a million years should have happened, and yet it did.

"I suppose that this is the point where the sheriffs got involved." Eric said with an eye roll, surmising what happened next. He knew the other sheriffs long enough to know that they would not easily sit back and allow an attack on their queen. To be honest, Eric breathed a small sigh of relief that he wasn't there himself because he truly couldn't say that he wouldn't have gotten involved in the scuffle himself. Fate was definitely on his side tonight.

"Yeah. Duprez and Patino flashed toward Felipe while Kirsch and Anders flashed towards Victor. Felipe's other guards were quick to react to their movements, probably was anticipating them to be honest, and in doing so I got knocked across the room into a chair and was impaled in the leg with pieces of the broken chair before I could even do anything. If that hadn't happened, I'm sure I wouldn't be here to telling you this story. It gave me a few seconds though, ones I needed to think and not react like the others. This Felipe guy was pretty fucking old, strong, organized and obviously was going to win. The Magister was dead and our Queen was incapacitated and in no position to do anything. While I could understand the other sheriff's actions, I knew that it would only get them killed. I'm not ready to meet the true death, not like this. So I stayed where I landed and watched as my fellow sheriffs, my friends, foolishly fell to their true deaths. It took no more than a few seconds for the fight to be over. Felipe had outmaneuvered us all. I knew that; hell, he knew that judging by the shit-eating grin he had on his face through the whole ordeal. I just wish the others had too. I know there was nothing I could do, nothing any of us could do, but it doesn't make it any easier to know that I sat and watched and did nothing as my friends died at that jackass's hand." Blackburn said with anger and he picked up a rock and threw it so hard it went straight through a tree trunk.

"You did the only thing you could do; you survived. You would've accomplished nothing by perishing needlessly there with them." Eric said as he got up off of the trunk and placed his hand on Blackburn's shoulder and squeezed it lightly in support. "Felipe is very old. He could have taken the whole room on by himself if he wanted. The other sheriffs were indeed foolish to take on such an enemy without thought. You did the right thing. Now we must continue to do the right thing."

"And what is that exactly? The Queen… Are we going to help her… Are we talking about… oh fuck… are we talking about trying to overthrow an old as fuck king?" Blackburn asked, fumbling for the words. He'd never been in a situation like this before and it was nerve-wracking to say the least.

"Honestly, it's too early to say what we'll end up doing. Saving the Queen may not even be an option if he decides to kill her. So for now we go home and do what Felipe says. We don't know who all the players are and we don't know what his end game is either. It's quite a jump from Nevada to Louisiana don't you think? What's his game here? Sure Sophie-Anne is a young queen, but so is Queen Elsa in Wyoming, which is considerably closer to Nevada than Louisiana. He's got to be here for more than expanding his territory and influence. We just need to figure out what before we make any movements of our own. So for now we play the game and do whatever the bastard wants." Eric said as the wheels were turning in his mind. He'd need to talk to Godric about this.

"Okay." Blackburn replied with a small breath. He would hate every minute of every day that he'd have to comply with that asshole's command, but if that was what was needed to survive then that's what he'd do.

"And Blackburn," Eric added, "We will need to keep our communications regarding this completely on the down low. No voice mails, no texts, no e-mails… we can leave no trace of anything that could give cause to Felipe to call our loyalty to his new regime into question. He will no doubt have us under surveillance. We will meet here once a week. Trust no one. If we need to get information to each other in between meetings, glamour a human and have them deliver the message in person, but not at any of our places, but rather at a public venue. I trust you with the details on carrying that out on your end."

"Yeah, I got it Eric." Blackburn replied before adding, "Thanks Eric."

"For what?" Eric asked curious.

"For guiding me through this god-awful mess." Blackburn replied, gratitude evident in his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't gotten through anything. This is only just the beginning." Eric replied before adding, "Go home Blackburn. Get some blood and fuck someone. We'll meet next week, same time; same place. And remember, make sure you're not followed."

Blackburn nodded as Eric jolted up into the sky and flew towards Arabella and Godric, anxious to put this night behind him.

…

"Just like the lovely lady said, my name is Dion. Now why don't we all have a look-see at the damage that was done here tonight shall we?" Dion said in a tone much more upbeat than anyone should feel after the events of the night as he waved his arm out and nodded his head indicating he wanted them to get a move on. Three very confused souls cast their eyes at him, but other than that, nobody moved. Even though Arabella had spent some time with Dion in Cloud Cukoo Land, she didn't know why Dion was here now and Sam and Godric didn't know what was going on in general. "Come on, come on, we don't have all night and I promise; I don't bite. At least not that hard and definitely not without prior consent." He added with a wink before walking off in the direction of Arabella's house, figuring the others would soon follow suit.

The expression on Sam's face could only be described as 'what the fuck' as he looked to Arabella for a clue about what the hell was happening, while Godric, standing with a more regal nonchalant look upon his face, searched her eyes silently for answers as well. Not having spent any time in Cloud Cukoo Land, the two were like fish out of water and as such needed Arabella's guidance and confirmation that it was okay to follow the seemingly friendly god whose Maenad they had all just worked together to kill. Arabella, not sensing any danger, just shrugged her shoulders and followed Dion. Warily, Sam and Godric took it as a sign to follow as well. Even though Arabella didn't seem to worry about the god's wrath or whatnot, it didn't mean that she couldn't be under his spell, like the town was under Maryann's. This guy was a god after all and not just one of his lackeys, like Maryann. Although they had a million questions right now, they both independently decided to wait until they knew more about what was going on to ask. There was no need to rock the boat needlessly.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Dion said shaking his head while looking around at the current state of the Stackhouse family residence. "Maryann always did go all out in everything she did, there's no denying that. I have to say it's what drew me to her in the first place. She was so _enthusiastic_ in all her efforts and her imagination definitely knew no bounds. But, this… this nonsense with destruction and chaos, that wasn't my wish at all. I mean, look at your house Arabella, it looks like Frankenstein's abode, how gauche. And ewwww, what is that smell. You know what, don't tell me; I don't want to know." He said while taking in the damage that Maryann had done to his niece's home. The group chose to stay silent as they continued to walk with him while he moved things around with a stick he had picked up along the way; things like an empty beer can here, a pair of oversized lacy thong underwear there, a set of dirty dentures, you know, typical Friday night get together stuff. The only saving grace for Arabella right now was that all the people who were trashing her house seemed to have scattered off after Maryann was killed. She was desperately trying not to lose her shit over the nasty scene and how the hell she was going to clean it all up when Dion blurted out, "Now, don't get me wrong, I love a good orgy now and then just like the next person. You know, variety being the spice of life and all that. Even getting dirty doesn't bother me in the least; you've all seen naked mud wrestling right? Mud can be glorious on a perky set of…" This admission brought her out of her internal melancholy and made her eyes go wide. Who just blurts that kind of information out to people you barely know, just met, or I don't know, are related to?

"La la la la la… I can't hear you." I blurted out while putting my fingers in my ears. I knew it was a childish thing to do, but honestly no one wants to hear that kind of thing from their relative, even if he is the god of those kinds of things and it's kinda his job… maybe, sorta; I didn't really want to ask. Even so, TMI people, TMI.

Sam and Godric just looked on at the pair wondering what was going on. It was obvious they knew each other on some level, but how? Arabella wasn't gone that long, was she? Had they met before and she didn't say anything or couldn't say anything?

Dion rolled his eyes. Of course mortals tended to be more prudish than gods, or vampires, or werewolves, or heck, who was he kidding? Mortals were the most prudish of all. "I keep forgetting… mortals and their _sensibilities_, but you get it, don't you shape shifter? Your kind needs to get naked to change into whatever animal you want. Can't exactly be prudish then, now can you. And you, cold one, you get it too." He said to Godric, who looked on at the god with a mixture of apathy and indifference. "Wow, you're rather stoic, even for a cold one. But, being as old as you are, you've probably already gotten the whole orgy, bdsm, sex-toy phase out of your system. Shame, but I'm sure it'll come back at some point. You know, run full circle."

"Oh my God. Shoot me." I said while closing my eyes and shaking my head. Godric just claimed me in Dallas, the last thing I needed right now was for him to find his inner 50 Shades of Grey and thinking I was up for that Pepsi Challenge.

Dion, noticing how uncomfortable Arabella was sighed before saying, "Fine, let me rephrase, I like a good _**party**_ just like the next person. But Maryann completely twisted the whole concept of communal festive revelry into something you'd see in a porn movie if it was directed by Freddie Kruger. This party she threw here would be more up Hades' alley, not mine. He's the _real_ pervert in the family, well him and that wife of his, Persephone, sexy little minx that she is. A right tawdry harlot that one; no matter how innocent and pure she tries to look. You want to talk about disturbing... I have stories about them that could as you say make a two-dollar hooker blush. In fact there was this one time, oh the images, but anyway, Hades equipped with a sno-cone machine, a riding crop, the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders and Persephone in all her nipple clamp, crotchless thong glory…"

"Oooookkkayyyy, so why are you here exactly Dion? I mean, you said you couldn't help out, so..." I quickly stammered out, not only because I really wanted to know, but also so I wouldn't have to hear about Hades and his Penthouse Letters stories. Dear Lord, what if I have to meet those two someday, like at a family reunion? Do gods have family reunions? Do they make you wear matching tee shirts that say something like, 'Greek reunion 2014'?

"You sure you don't want to hear about Hades, It's really quite an educational story as well." He replied while wiggling his eyebrows. It was fun to rile up his niece. She needed her feathers ruffled, especially with all that she's had on her plate recently. She needed to let off some steam and have some fun.

"No, not really; I'm good. So, you're here why?" I asked again, while thinking it might not be wise to introduce Lafayette and Tara to him. The stories the three of them would no doubt share would probably make my face permanently red from mortification. Not that I'm a prude mind you or a virgin, I'm just not _that_ experienced. I hadn't gotten my PhD in the art of good old-fashioned regular sex yet let alone the kind that needs instruction manuals, signed waivers and a medical team waiting on stand-by, you know, just in case.

"Yes well, as you know, my hands were tied as to helping you bring Maryann's reign of wreckage to an end. Of which, I need to thank you all for by the way. I know it was not an easy task. _However…_ while I couldn't help with ending her, I can help clean up the mess she left behind. We can't exactly have all this filth and carnage lying about for your whole town to see let alone remember, now can we? They can never know the truth behind all of this." He said matter of factly before he raised his hands to the sky. Then a loud crackle was heard as Dion channeled his magical energy all around them. The air was so thick with magic that it was giving them goose bumps and making all the hair on their bodies stand up. Soon enough, garbage was gone, the lawn looked better than ever and Arabella's home looked good as new if not better. The three non-gods looked at Dion in awe. Even Godric, in all his years, had never seen such an epic display of magical talent, and he knew more than a few witches in his day.

Once Dion was done putting everything back into its rightful state, he turned to the three with a deadly serious look upon his face and said in a low, authoritarian tone, "I expect my payment to be in the form of 50 good-looking nubile 18 year old virgins, 500 raw oysters and 100 bottles of your finest bourbon. I would get on that sooner than later. Wouldn't want to anger this god now would you?"

Arabella looked at Dion horrified. He couldn't be serious, could he? She just did everything in her power to save her town; she wasn't about to just hand over 50 girls to this god of sleaze because he power washed the town. Besides, this was Bon Temps, a little shit hole town in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't much to do but leave or fuck. She could probably count on one hand the number of virgins 18 or older that lived in town. And chances are if they were virgins it was because they probably weren't nubile or attractive.

Sam looked just as horrified as he shared the same thoughts as Arabella. Godric on the other hand looked on at the situation with veiled interest. He wondered where the god was going with this.

Dion broke out of his serious look and busted out laughing. "Oh… the look on your faces (he points to Arabella and Sam). Priceless! Did you think I was serious? Please, I'm a god. I don't need you to procure distractions for me, especially not those. Why on earth would I want a virgin let alone 50? Honestly! All that training and awkwardness. Pffft!"

Arabella glared at Dion while Sam looked mortified yet utterly relieved. Godric just chuckled softly while shaking his head slightly at the mischievous god. Dion's antics reminded Godric of a certain blonde child of his.

Now wagging his pointy finger at Godric, Dion said, "Awwww, now I knew that you weren't all that indifferent cold one. You got my humor. You and I will have to help this poor creature here find her mojo. She's in desperate need of some stress relief, if you know what I'm saying. Wink, wink."

"I do not need help finding my mojo. My mojo is just fine the way it is, thank you very much. What I do need help with is understanding why on earth you would think that telling highly inappropriate stories and making tasteless jokes would be funny after everything that's just gone on." I yelled back at Dion, waving my hands around in the air in frustration, clearly losing my shit. Obviously the events of tonight were no big deal to my whack-a-doodle uncle, but I was not exactly at the point in my life where this all would be no big deal.

Dion saw that maybe this wasn't the time to get this Stella her groove back, so he said, "You're right. This has been a very trying day for you all. My apologies. My only intent was to lighten the atmosphere. Maybe what you all need is a good nights sleep, or days sleep for you cold one."

"I can't. My bed needs to be burned." I replied while thinking back on the threesome who decided my bed would be the perfect place to explore their kinky side while under Maryann's influence.

"Oh, no worries there sweetheart. I took care of that already." Dion said with a self-satisfied smile.

"You took care of it? What did you do?" I replied curious. I saw that he had cleaned up everything on the outside, but I had yet to see the inside of my house.

"Why don't you take a look inside your house sweetheart." Dion said with smirk while he ushered us to follow him inside my house.

When we got to the front door, I opened it to find my house had been utterly and exquisitely renovated. I was at a loss at what to think about it though. On one hand, I had to admit that Dion had incredible taste. The editors of House Beautiful or HGTV would definitely want to take pictures of my house now with it's new high end classic furniture, its now perfectly painted walls, tasteful yet interesting wall art, modern lighting and beautiful Persian rugs. It was everything I would have loved to have done in the house and yet I felt a twinge of pain at seeing it. Everything that had made this house Gran's house was gone; the outdated floral wallpaper in the living room, the heirloom Irish lace curtains on the old lead windows, the faded velvet green sofa in the living room that usually had the multicolored diamond pattern afghan blanket that Gran had meticulously worked on for six straight months… It was all gone and replaced by Dion in the blink of an eye, making it seem like her presence was never even there in this house. I knew on some level I should be grateful, knew I should thank him for fixing everything that Maryann had done to my home, but I just couldn't. Maybe it was because it was his fault in the first place that everything was ruined; it was his Maenad after all. Maybe it was because even though he beautified the place, he did it without consulting me on what mine or Sookie's tastes and wants were. Maybe I wanted a Tiffany blue linen sofa instead of the light grey velvet one that was positioned facing the now white stoned fireplace. Maybe I wanted a reclaimed wood rectangular coffee table instead of the oval glass topped one that was there. Maybe I just wanted a say in something. Was that too much to ask for? Evidently yes, yes it was. Maybe I was just tired of all this supernatural bullshit and just wanted to come home to my old rundown, but entirely human made home. But, maybe it was too late for that. And maybe, just maybe I needed to come to grips with that.

"You know, a thank you would be nice." Dion said while looking at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Maybe tomorrow." I replied, not looking at him but rather surveying the living room for any signs of anything being salvaged of Grans.

Dion, noticing his niece looking around the room, realized what she was looking for. "If you're looking for your old photos, they are reframed in the upstairs hallway. The old lace curtains have been upcycled as decoration on some pillows in each yours and your sisters' rooms. And as for the much beloved afghan blanket, it is restored into pristine condition in the entryway armoire. Essentially you'll see that there are bits and pieces of things from your old house that were salvaged."

I turned to look towards the entryway and saw Godric standing outside the doorway. "Oh my goodness, Godric, I completely forgot, please come in." Godric nodded in appreciation and slowly walked into the house, taking in the décor with interest. I then turned my attention back to Dion. "You know Dion, I'm not sure that I _can_ thank you for righting all the wrongs that Maryann did because honestly, you're kinda at fault with all that by not getting rid of her sooner. And, I'm not really sure I can thank you for updating my house either, because you did it without even asking what my sister or I would like done. But, I guess what I can thank you for is for cleaning up everything and for saving some of my Gran's things. This was her house. She took us into this house when no one else did. She raised us selflessly and with so much love even though she was on her own and tired. She would never deserve to be wiped out of existence in this house. That would never do."

Dion was impressed by his niece's fierce loyalty. It was a trait that he wished more people would have. He was also impressed that she held him to task. Not many people would ever have the backbone let alone the balls to hold a god accountable for something, even if they are at fault. It was as refreshing as it was humbling. Yes, he was a god, superior in ability, intellect, and knowledge, but he was also at the same time fallible and in the end still accountable for his action or in this case, inaction. Yes the gods collectively agreed that certain mistakes should remain in the mortal realm for certain 'special ones' to clean up, to see who made the cut sort to speak, to see who was worthy. But, it didn't necessarily make it completely right; even he could see that. It was unfair, it put lesser beings in danger, and it took its toll on everyone involved. But there it was nonetheless and she called him out on it. Well not only that, but the fact that he took it upon himself to redecorate her house. He thought she'd consider it a gift, but after hearing her out, he realized that perhaps he should have asked first. But, what was done was done and he did the best he could so it would stay this way unless she or her sister changed it.

"I suppose I can understand where you are coming from. How about we just move forward from here then, shall we." Dion replied wanting to swept this unfortunate situation under rug. While Dion did parties and fun like no other, he didn't necessarily do angst and drama well. Let bygones be bygones he always said.

Sam decided that this would be a good time to take the heat off of Arabella and focus on what was going on around the town now. "So how does this work now? What will the town remember? Is the whole town back to normal? Is all the damage fixed?"

"Ah, this lovely town…" Dion said sarcastically with an eyeroll. These fools didn't even lift one finger to put up any sort of fight against the allure of Maryann. In fact, they pretty much let Maryann run through it like Godzilla on crack. "For the most part the town is back to normal, yes. No one will remember the bad stuff, only that there were some out of hand parties. From what I understand, that shouldn't be too unusual during football season."

Sam seemed content with that answer, but Arabella wanted more answers. "What about Jane Bodehouse? I think I remember her cutting her finger off thinking it'd be a better gift than say flowers or chocolates. Or Arlene's kids and everyone else at the hotel who wasn't under Maryann's control or Eric and Pam? What will they remember? How am I supposed to explain my house renovation, especially to my sister who isn't here now but lives here?"

Dion sat down dramatically with a sigh on the grey and white ikat patterned wing back chair in the living room. He was already tired of this conversation but he knew he needed to plow through it. "The lovely middle-aged saggy breasted alcoholic strumpet has been restored to her original ten digit self with which she will be able to continue her journey of self-debasement by using said digits to work any guy's member who buys her a drink."

"Wow, how do you know Jane so well?" Sam couldn't help but ask. The description Dion gave of her was spot on. Godric looked on with mild interest. He didn't know or really care who this Jane was, he'd seen more than his fair share of those types of people over the centuries, however he was interested in how and why this god did.

"Yeah, how _do_ you know her so well?" Arabella asked dumbfounded as well. She could understand Aphrodite's interest in Hoyt's hottie daddy. But Jane? Jane not only lost her looks due to her alcohol addiction, but also more than a few brain cells along the way as well. Jane was definitely more nottie than hottie.

"I'm a god." Dion simply said, as if that should explain it all, and in his mind it did. Seeing that they expected a little more response he added, "As I said before Arabella, cleaning up messes is ingrained in us gods in the womb. We try to be as thorough as possible."

"Okay. What about the others at the hotel, my house renovation and my sister then?" I asked because I didn't want to be caught off guard about how to answer a question or perhaps slip myself by saying something that the others wouldn't know about because it was erased from their minds.

"I have left it to your discretion as to how much or how little you want to let the others know about what happened here. I do think it'd be best to limit how many people know about who I actually am though. I'd rather most people think of me as Dion, your long lost uncle four times removed from Mississippi who's just visiting for a spell." Dion said while he gracefully placed his feet on the glass coffee table. He was getting comfortable and settling in.

"And your British accent? How am I supposed to explain that?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised at how many people won't blink an eye over that." Dion responded with a shrug. "Think about how many people honestly believe reality TV is real. I mean really, all those Bachelor blokes, how can anyone think those fellows are really trying to find true love on TV?"

I had to admit that he had a point, this was Bon Temps we were talking about; it wasn't necessarily a Mensa playground. But, then something he said turned the light bulb in my head on, "Wait, you're not leaving?" I asked incredulously. Him sticking around sounded about as good of an idea as driving the wrong way down a one-way road.

"Kicking me out already? That's not very polite of you. After all I've just done for you." Dion replied cheekily and then added, "And not only for you. Hey Cold One…" He called out to Godric, who had just finished texting someone.

"Godric." Godric replied, not really wanting to be called Cold One forever by this god, but not wanting to offend the obviously powerful entity either.

"Oh, I suppose I should use your proper name. Well, Godric… I've set you up quite nicely here as well. Arabella, be a dear and open up the doors to that armoire in the corner." Dion directed Arabella to do it since he was quite cozy sitting.

I rolled my eyes, but did what he asked. Opening the armoire revealed Gran's afghan as well as some other items that Dion salvaged from the wreckage. "Gran's blanket. Thank you Dion." I said almost breathlessly as I pulled out the blanket and hugged the thankfully clean memento.

"Yes, yes. I'm not as heartless as you all seem to think. But, that wasn't exactly why I wanted you to open the armoire. Do you see the switch on the inside panel?"

"Yeah, here it is." I replied as I placed the blanket back on the shelf and flipped the switch, figuring that was what he wanted me to do. Before I knew it, the shelves and items on them receded further back into the armoire and floor opened up. The hole in the floor was dark, so I couldn't see what was down there, but I did see a ladder. "What the fuck?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, language young one." Dion said with a smirk and a wink. It wasn't like he never used such language; he just liked to portray himself as being very sophisticated and such. "Clap your hands once sweetheart."

I decided to just go with the flow at this point and clapped once. A light turned on to reveal that the ladder went down into a… room? I couldn't tell from my vantage point. "What's down there Dion? And you installed a clapper?" I asked as I clapped again and the light turned off.

"Yes! Isn't that an ingenuous invention? Clap on, clap off. Brilliant!" Dion said while clapping wildly making the lights in the room below start to go on and off like a strobe light. Godric just sighed at the sight while Sam wondered if he could sneak out to go look to make sure his restaurant was back to normal. He obviously wasn't needed here anymore.

"And you call me 'young one'…" I said shaking my head with a small smile. That little device seemed to give this almighty god whose probably seen and done it all so much joy. Go figure.

"Cause you are young and might I add _very_ inexperienced. But enough of that for now. Godric, be a dear and go check out your temporary lodging." Dion said while he stopped clapping and took out a cell phone and started texting away.

Godric looked at Arabella with an unsure confused look.

"Don't look at me Godric. I'm just as clueless about this as you are." I responded huffily. It wasn't that I was upset with Godric. I wasn't. I was upset with Dion. How dare he build vampire lodging in my house without asking? What, was my house going to be The Stackhouse Suites for Vampires now? We'll turn the lights out for you and leave a bag of O negative on your pillow.

But it wasn't just the fact that I was uncomfortable with the idea of any vampire living in my home; it was that Godric claimed me in Dallas. Now he was moving in? Why would Dion think any of this was okay? What would Eric think? What would Sookie think? For goodness sakes, she lives here too. Oh dear Lord, Bill is going to loose his shit, for sure.

"Don't be shy Godric, go ahead and look." Dion said, never looking up from his texting.

"Godric wait." I said before turning to Dion. "Dion, put your phone down for a second." 'Who was he texting anyway?' I thought to myself. As far as I knew there was no cell phone plan that included coverage to Cloud Cukoo Land. Thankfully Dion complied, although with a roll of his eyes. "I mean no offense at all to you Godric, but Dion, have you lost your ever loving mind thinking I want a vampire living under my roof?"

Dion folded his fingers together while tapping his pointer fingers together while he thought of his answer. Finally, he responded, "Arabella, I am well aware of the… interesting situation that you two are in right now. However, there are more things afoot right now than just your immediate situation. It might behoove you to have reinforcements right here in your home. Go check out the new basement." He then went back to his texting.

I was no fool and realized that Dion was probably telling me more than he should. 'Forecast says stormy days are approaching so hunker down and take shelter folks or else you may get pelted by a shitstorm.' I couldn't help but think to myself. Maybe I should go on a vacation like Sookie and Bill and hide out in an ultra swanky hotel and get overpriced spa services and… 'Oh shit! Speaking of hiding out in a hotel. The others are probably wondering if we succeded.' I still had to deal with Dion and Godric, so I said, "Sam, maybe you should call the others at the hotel, just to let them know we're all okay. Maybe leave out some of this stuff though until we have a good story though."

"Yeah, they're probably wondering what's happening here." Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Or they're too drunk to care, at least Lafayette and Tara that is. Hopefully not the kids. That'd be bad, like really bad." I responded, knowing that Jesus probably had to resort to getting Lala and Tara sauced to keep them from running over here to 'help'. I also had to hope that Kelsey wasn't having to deal with my brother's outrageous flirting as well. For a moment, I was glad I was here and not there.

"You know, I'm going to call them from the restaurant. I want to make sure everything is okay there." Sam said as he cautiously looked over at Dion. He didn't know if the god was going to let them leave or not and truth be told, Sam really wanted to high tail it out of there.

"It's fine shifter, but if you must check it out yourself, be my guest. And for the record, you're welcome." Dion said, not looking up from his texting.

"Uh, okay. Well, thanks?" Sam sputtered out before adding, "I'll just let the others know we're all okay but I won't say anything else until we get our stories straight."

"Thanks Sam." I said with an honest relief-filled smile as Sam left somewhat hurriedly out the door. Not that I blamed him in the least for leaving. I probably would have too if this wasn't my house.

"Oh sure, tell the shifter thanks with no problem whatsoever, but me…" Dion said huffily, but it was obvious he was just goading her.

"Well, he's not the one who put us in this pickle, now is he?" I responded just as huffily back.

"Touché." Dion said with a smirk while still texting. "Will you two just go down there and check out the new space already!"

I sighed in defeat before moving my arm to usher my new vampire houseguest and said, "After you Godric."

"Are you sure? I can stay elsewhere." Godric said, ever the gentleman. He knew that she had been through a lot recently and didn't want to add to her list of woes.

"Yeah, let's go see how tricked out your new temporary pad is. And I mean temporary." I said as Godric gave me a warm smile and walked over to the armoire and clapped. Dion had left the lights off after he stopped clapping like a two year old.

After Godric and I climbed down the ladder we were amazed at what we saw. As much as I wanted to hit Dion upside the head for taking all these liberties with my house, I had to admit, and only to myself, that the man had exquisite taste. It was getting harder to be mad at him with all he had done to redeem himself from the Maryann debacle.

The first thing we saw when we were down the ladder was a beautiful marble topped bar that flanked one wall in front of a wonderfully appointed lounge area complete with comfortable seating, a big screen TV, tasteful artwork and a mini-fridge stocked with blood bags. Walking further into the new space we discovered a full bathroom complete with a beautiful ceramic tile shower and a claw footed bathtub and a bedroom fit for a king. Seeing all this was making me excited to see my hopefully redone bedroom.

"Do you even need a place to stay Godric?" I asked, because I had no clue what his plans were, but I was pretty sure they didn't include living with me, or at least hoped they weren't.

"I was planning on purchasing a place somewhere in the vicinity, but this would be suitable until such time." Godric replied in earnest. His trip was rushed due to circumstance, so he would welcome staying here knowing his only other option right now would be either at Fangtasia, which he was not thrilled with. He loved his child and grandchild, but Fangtasia, that was more to Eric's tastes than his. Or, he could stay with Eric at his home. While staying with Eric would be fine, Godric took note of the not so subtle remark made by the god that things were afoot. Godric felt in the end that it would be better to stay with Arabella. He still had hope that his child would find his way back to her. Maybe he could help with that.

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll be roomies for the time being, that is if my sister is okay with it as well. She does live here too. She's on vacation with her boyfriend right now so I don't see why you can't stay here for the time being. When she returns we'll have to revisit everything. Are you okay with that?" I said, needing him to understand that this wasn't just my decision here.

"Yes. That seems reasonable." Godric said as he felt a familiar tingle in his body. "Let us return to your foyer. Eric is here."

…

Eric arrived at Arabella's house to find everything looked fine. In fact, everything looked better than fine. Everything looked amazingly fine; like the last few days of Monsoon Maryann hadn't happened at all. He knew that only one thing could have fixed everything so fast: magic. He wholeheartedly hoped that he wasn't walking into a trap of some kind and that everything was indeed as it looked…fine. His experiences with magic in the past were not the best.

As he walked up the stairs to the front porch of Arabella's house, Eric saw her through the window of her front door standing there, beautiful as ever in a white gown that accentuated all her God-given natural curves, with Godric and a tall dark haired attractive young man. Eric growled low under his breath at the sight of the unknown man. Who was he? What was his relationship with Arabella? Was he a pitiful yet viable rival for her affections? Between her being claimed by Godric and this new mystery man, jealousy was rearing its ugly head. It amazed Eric that she could draw out such emotion from him. No other in all his many years had ever been able to wrangle his emotions as she could by doing absolutely nothing at all, not even when he was human. She was just there and he was overcome.

He breathed in deeply before knocking on the door, thoughts swirling in his mind a mile a minute. He wanted some good news. He wanted to know who that fucker was and if he was after Arabella, he wanted him gone. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. He wanted his mistakes to go away so he could have her. He wanted this Felipe guy to spontaneously combust and be done with. And as he breathed out that breath he knew what he wanted was the impossible. He wanted a miracle. And unfortunately, Eric didn't believe in miracles.

Hearing a knock at the door made me turn my head to see Eric standing on my porch. I smirked as I walked over to answer. "So, who was the winner?" I asked with a chuckle.

"What?" Eric replied confused.

"The winner? Weren't you judging some teeny-weeny bikini contest? That's why you weren't here to help, right?" I asked jokingly. I didn't know where he was and didn't know if he'd tell me, but I did know that I needed to let some of the dread and weight of the day lift, even if just a little, even if it was with a lame joke. "Oh, let me guess, it was a busty brain-dead brunette named Bubbles who believed that world peace could be achieved if everyone could just hold hands and sing a U2 song, because it's just that simple."

"I would've come sooner if I could…" Eric began before I cut him off.

"Eric, I was joking, badly it seems, but really, I understand, we all have shit to deal with." I said with a sincere smile. I was glad that he was okay as well. To be honest, he had done all he could anyway, and I was grateful.

Dion watched the exchange between the tall blonde cold one and his niece with a glimmer in his eye. Between the body language and the lame flirting by his niece (he made a mental note to work on that with her) the sexual tension was so high you could cut it with a knife. Being the mischievous god that he was, he decided to have some fun with the situation, test the waters so to speak. So, he sauntered up to Arabella, put his arm around her waist, pulling her close and said, "Arabella darling, who is this fellow. Why haven't you introduced us yet? You know it's not polite." Dion caught out of the corner of his eye Godric trying to contain a smirk.

Eric's bright blue eyes turned dark with jealousy and I could tell he was ready to pounce on my uncle before I grabbed Dion's arm off of me and shrieked, "Uggghh! Seriously! Can't you not be inappropriate for one minute!" I knew exactly what Dion was doing and didn't appreciate it at all. I also was worried about what would happen if Eric tried to attack Dion. Would Dion smite him? Is that what gods do… smite? I had no clue nor did I really want to find out right now.

"Who is this man Arabella?" Eric asked hoarsely, trying to keep his fangs from descending. He didn't want this man to know how easily he could get riled up over Arabella, although he knew it was probably too late.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes before answering, "Eric, this is Dion, my uncle. Dion, this is Eric, my… friend." I grimaced as I said friend, but I didn't know what else to call him. We had grown close before everything in Dallas. Yeah, Dallas… I still had so much to process in regards to what had gone on recently. No, friend would have to do for now. I wasn't ready to write him off, but I wasn't ready to jump back on that train yet either.

"Your… friend. I see." Dion said, rather knowingly. "Well, _friend_, I'll have you know that I will be staying here at my niece's house for a little while with Godric over there. You know, Godric, your maker who has claimed my niece. Good times to be had by all I'm sure. Oh, by the way Godric, I know that you probably want to keep your presence here a local secret so to speak so the only ones who will know you're here for now are Arabella, Sam and of course Eric and his child. All others will conveniently forget you were ever here. Moving forward, it'll be up to you who knows of your presence. Well, I'm going to be off to my room now. Arabella, be a good girl and try not to stay up too late. I wouldn't be doing my duty as your uncle if I didn't look out for you. You _**are**_ family and as such I must protect your best interests." Everyone in the room could read into the warning in Dion's words at the end, especially as Dion said the words staring hard and cold into Eric's eyes. He knew it was only his mind running wild, but Eric could swear the man knew his secrets; knew about his mistake with Sookie.

After Dion walked up the stairs, Eric asked, "Godric, is this true? Are you going to be staying… here? Where?" Eric worked himself into a tizzy as visions of his maker staying in Arabella's room, in her bed, lying with her naked raced through his mind. Between this 'uncle' and Godric living here, Eric was troubled to say the least.

Godric could sense Eric's distress even though his child's face remained calm. He knew he had to assure him that he wasn't taking up with his love. "Yes my child, I will be staying here. Arabella has a secret bunker under her house where I will reside. It is fully furnished and I will be quite comfortable there."

It was then that Eric stopped to take a look around Arabella's house. Not only was everything cleaned up, but the interior was different. How did that happen? Godric again sensed his child's thoughts and said, "A lot has transpired here tonight and there is much to discuss, I believe on both your front and ours. But I feel that the night was draining for most, so I think it would be best to tackle things tomorrow. I know you wish to speak with Arabella, so I will take my leave and retire to my new abode. Thank you Arabella for hosting me in your house. I will see you both when I awake tomorrow. Good evening." And with that Godric went down the hidey-hole to make himself at home.

"Let's go sit on my porch." I said to Eric as I walked out of my house and joined him on my front porch.

"Is that man really your uncle?" Was Eric's first question after I sat on my front porch swing with him.

"Yeah. Look, it's a long story. I'd rather talk about it later." I replied honestly. It was still too fresh and I was too tired to talk about it. And, to be honest, I didn't know how much I was going to tell people yet, especially my siblings.

"Fair enough." Eric replied. He could sense she was telling the truth, so he had no reason to push further now.

We fell into a comfortable silence, just looking out into the night sky, which twinkled like Christmas with it being such a clear night. We were both tired and weary from our experiences, and yet not enough to want to leave each other's sides just yet.

"How did everything get so fucked up?" I asked after a short while.

"You know, you have a way with words there Miss Stackhouse." Eric said with a twinkle in his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle internally as he remembered how he thought the very same words earlier at the river.

"Well, old man, how would you, given your vast years of experience and learning, describe recent events?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk.

Eric pretended to think long and hard for a few moments before finally answering, "Things are pretty fucked up." He knew from the get go there was no other way to describe everything that's happened.

"Wow. That's all ya got? Given how long it took you to answer I thought you were going to give me a thesis on the subject, maybe with flow charts and a Venn diagram and stuff." I said with a chuckle.

Eric chuckled too. "No, no thesis or charts, but what I will say is that everything has seemed to go to hell in a hand basket since I've met you." But he thought to himself that he could not be more happier that she entered his world, even with everything that had transpired. In fact, he could not imagine her not being there anymore.

"Are you blaming me for all the woes befalling us lately?" I asked incredulously. "Because all this shit was soooooo NOT my fault, at all."

"No, I'm not blaming you in the least, but I will say that my undead life was pretty boring up until you walked into my life." Eric said with a small smile.

"Boring? Huh. You know you own a vampire bar/strip club where honeys are practically tripping over themselves to get your attention. I'd say that's gotta be as boring as skydiving nude into the Rocky Mountains while skeet shooting." I replied with an eye roll. I mean, did he think he was fooling? From what I had heard, he had women throw panties at him practically every night, men too.

"While it might seem very exciting from the outside, it can actually be very mundane. Yes, there are very beautiful people who come to the club, dance suggestively, offer themselves freely, degrade themselves but what is all that really? It's superficial, exciting and stimulating maybe at first, but in the end it's meaningless and quite honestly disgraceful to me and Pam." Eric replied, speaking the words he had thought for so long yet never had spoken to anyone.

"I guess I never thought of it that way." I replied, taken aback a little at his honesty.

"No, I suppose most wouldn't because I sit on that throne and play up to the fantasy, but that's what it is really isn't it, fantasy. When people come to the club and offer themselves to us vampires it's to live out their fantasy, to be desired and wanted by one of us, but does it matter to them which one of us? Does it matter that they don't know a thing about us? No. We are just as objectified by them as they are to us. There's no romance, no intellectual stimulation, no emotional stimulation. It's just lust in it's basest form. Not to say that there's no use for that, obviously everyone has urges, but it gets old after awhile." Eric said, feeling relief for finally getting that off his chest after so long.

"You could always stop sitting on the throne." I suggested after a moment of silence.

"Perhaps." Eric said cryptically. He had been thinking about selling Fangtasia for a while, or just giving it to Pam who didn't seem to mind the superficiality of it all yet.

"Well anyway, it wasn't I who walked into your life, you walked into mine if I recall correctly." I said, remembering how he walked into Merlotte's as if he owned the place, all swagger and sex. And he was the perfect image of sex.

"Yes, I guess that would be true, but as I recall, you couldn't take your eyes off me while we chatted in that back room." Eric said with a smirk. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't glad that she found him attractive. He wanted her to want him. He wanted her to still want him after she finds out about him and Sookie, and find out she will. It was just a question of when and how, not if.

"Where else was I supposed to look? You took up like half of the room with all your Vikingness." I replied waving my hand up and down his body in the air, somewhat lying. I did give him a good once over a few times that night. I had never seen such a gorgeous man before in my life. Great, now I felt like one of the ho's at Fangtasia, objectifying him. I could feel my face drop at the thought.

Eric noticed her face drop and knew it had to do with his earlier comments. His intention wasn't to make her feel bad as she most certainly wasn't one of the fangbangers from his club. So, he took her face delicately in his hand, stared deep into her eyes and said, "I was equally enraptured with you as well, even if I didn't want to admit it at the time."

"Why would you not want to admit it? Is it so bad to want me?" I asked confused and slightly hurt, especially after remembering him rebuffing my advances before.

"No, not at all. You have to understand, I have lived my life a certain way for a very long time. Attachments are… difficult… to say the least and dangerous in most cases." He answered.

"Dangerous?" I asked.

"Yes, for the other person. I don't want to ever put your life at risk Arabella." He replied, honesty dripping in every syllable. He never wanted her to hurt a day in her life, especially not on his account.

"Well, unfortunately trouble seems to be following me without it coming from you." I replied with a sigh.

"Yes, you do seem to attract some strange situations lately." He stated with a slight chuckle.

"That would be the understatement of the year." I retorted with my own small chuckle.

"I suppose so." He said before they fell into another comfortable silence, each reflecting on their night and what their next moves would be.


End file.
